Harry Potter und das Ankh von Khepri
by Christa Potter
Summary: KOMPLETT [Übersetzung, Fortsetzung von "Flug des Phönix"] Voldemort sucht ein ägyptisches Artefakt, die neue Lehrerin bereitet Probleme und Schüler werden Opfer von nächtlichen Angriffen. Harrys letztes Schuljahr hat also einige Überraschungen parat. [Original von The Velvet Ghost]
1. Alles Gute, Harry

**HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI**

Fortsetzung von „Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix"

VON THE VELVET GHOST

Übersetzung von Christa Potter

* * *

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_

_Hier ist sie also, die erwartete Fortsetzung zu „Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix". Dies ist der zweite Teil dieser Serie, und ich empfehle, den ersten Teil auf jeden Fall auch zu lesen. Es geschieht doch so einiges._

_Über Ankh von Khepri:_

_Alternative Universe (AU), das mit „Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix" begonnen hat – ich nenne es mal das Phönix-Universum. Ankh spielt im siebten Jahr. Alle Ereignisse die in HP6 und HP7 geschehen werden im Phönix-Universum nicht berücksichtigt, da die Englischen Originale bereits vor deren Veröffentlichung beendet wurden._

TRAILER: Harry Potter und das Ankh von Khepri

Schwarz.

Das erste Bild zeigt fröhliche Idylle: Harry beim Auspacken seiner Geburtstagsgeschenke. Draco sagt grinsend: „Du hast einen Liebestrank bekommen."

... Ein kurzes Bild zeigt Harry, der von Snape einen glitzernden Dolch bekommt.

... Harry erscheint. Er steht mit seinen Freunden in der Großen Halle und sagt peinlich berührt: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dieses Jahr spielen werde."

... Unzählige Zauber treffen gleichzeitig auf das Portrait von Mrs. Black, dahinter öffnet sich ein Loch in der Wand ...

... Harry und Snape, beide in langen, dunklen Umhängen gekleidet, betreten einen Raum voller riesiger Glaskugeln ... eine seltsame Kreatur steht vor Harry und grinst ihn an ... Kainda und Harry sitzen in der Küche und essen Eiscreme ...

... Ein knallbuntes Auto, mitsamt Plastikfigur auf dem Dach und Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Alrister und einem Unbekannten als Passagiere fährt eine Autobahn entlang; laute Musik dröhnt aus den Lautsprechern. „Versprich, mich umzubringen, wenn das so weiter geht." – „Nur, wenn Sie es auch tun." ...

... Eine vampirähnliche Gestalt stürzt sich auf Harry und er zieht seinen Dolch hervor ...

... Pansy Parkinson liegt wie tot in einem Korridor, kreidebleich, bewegungslos – um sie herum: Blut ...

... Draco sagt mit kalter Stimme: „Das Ministerium hat meine Familie nicht kontrolliert, als sie am Leben war, Potter. Sie werden es im Tod ebenfalls nicht tun."

... Ron und Draco prügeln sich in der Großen Halle. Die meisten Schüler jubeln Ron zu. McGonagall läuft auf die beiden zu ...

... Ein riesiges Labyrinth mit hohen Mauern erstreckt sich unter einer langen Treppe, auf der drei Gestalten zu sehen sind ...

... Eine Frau mit rotem Haar assistiert Lupin beim Unterrichten. Er sieht sie voller Abscheu an ...

... Harry zieht seinen Zauberstab und murmelt ein paar Worte. Ein Blitz aus gleißend grünem Licht bricht hervor und saust durch die Luft...

... James, Lily und Frank und Alice Longbottom kämpfen in Hogsmeade gegen eine Horde Todesser, die in der Überzahl sind. James entreißt einem die Maske – es ist ein Bekannter ...

... Voldemort hebt die Hand. „Komm her, Harry ... lass uns prüfen, wie gut dein Beschützer dich unterrichtet hat."

... Harry steht in einem düsteren Raum. Vor ihm flackert eine Flamme. Eine Gestalt erscheint darin ...

... Draco und Ginny treffen sich in der Nacht auf den Astronomieturm. Harry und Ron folgen ihnen unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen.

... Harry verfolgt eine Frau durch einen Korridor in eine riesige Bibliothek. „Stupor!" Der Fluch trifft und sie fällt zu Boden.

... Eine gewaltige Wolke aus Flammen reißt das riesige Labyrinth und alle darin mit sich.

... Harrys Bett im Krankenflügel ist von mindestens einem Dutzend Zauberer umgeben. Harry wacht mit einem Schlag auf und fällt dann erschöpft wieder zurück in die Kissen. Dumbledore fragt vorsichtig: „Was ist mit Voldemort passiert?"

* * *

KAPITEL 1 – Alles Gute, Harry

Das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war heute kalt. Das hatte seinen Grund, wie Harry Potter merkte, als er am Fenster stand und einen kleinen Vogel auf einem Ast beobachtete. Lupin stand hinter ihm, mit den Händen auf seinen Schultern, und er sah ihn mit diesen besorgten braunen Augen an.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, etwas anzusehen und zu wissen, dass du es töten würdest. Besonders wenn dieses Etwas so nahe und so nichtsahnend war. Sich nicht bewusst, dass es im Moment die letzte Tat seines Lebens vollbrachte.

„Komm schon, Harry." Lupins Griff auf seiner Schulter wurde fester. „Du musst das machen."

Der kleine Vogel auf dem Ast vor dem Fenster zwitscherte fröhlich. Er sang die Sonne an; froh, am Leben zu sein und vielleicht plante er, was er am nächsten Tag erledigen würde.

„Schließ die Augen, Harry, das wird helfen."

Harry schloss seine Augen, hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte dann: „Avada Kedavra."

Ein Blitz aus schmerzvollem grünen Licht brach hervor, der alles aufzufressen schien. Harry öffnete die Augen und erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf den Vogel, der zur Seite kippte und vom Baum fiel, offensichtlich tot.

Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz; so schnell, als würde ihm jemand eine Decke überziehen, und dann, genauso schnell wie sein Blick verdunkelt worden war, kam er wieder zurück. Er saß auf einem Stuhl in einem kalten und dunklen Raum, fest an die Stuhllehne gepresst und sein Kopf ruhte auf einem Kissen.

„Bist du entspannt?", murmelte Snapes Stimme vor ihm, als das Gesicht des Professors aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte. Diese Stimme schien wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg zu waschen.

„Ja", flüsterte er.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf sein Gesicht, hob seinen Kopf und diese dunklen Augen starrten auf ihn hinab; sie griffen tief ihn in hinein, rissen ihn auseinander und verstreuten seine Gedanken und seine Seele in Stücken. Der Geist war nicht länger eine Sache, eine einzelne Stimme, aber Hunderte, verteilt und jede wurde einzeln untersucht. Es gab da noch etwas anderes, etwas, das er vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte, etwas, das dunkel und trotzdem beruhigend war. Es bewegte sich zwischen seinen Gedanken und kroch in die tiefsten Ecken seines Unterbewusstseins. Er nahm die Schüssel mit Wasser neben ihm nur sehr abwesend wahr; seine Finger lagen locker darin, und dann ... Hitze schoss aus seiner Hand und floss so schnell ins Wasser, dass niemand die Zeit hatte, um sich vorzubereiten. Die Temperatur des Wassers schoss nach oben, als es zu kochen begann. Vor ihm sah er verschwommen Snapes Lächeln.

Und dann kam die Decke wieder. Sie zog ihn hinunter in die Dunkelheit, riss ihn aus der Realität und mit sich brachte sie eine Flammenzunge und glitzernde goldene und grüne Funken. Draco stand vor ihm in der Dunkelheit. Er war alleine, doch er war von Flammen umgeben.

Er bewegte seine Arme als würde er tanzen; er drehte und duckte sich, wirbelte um seine eigene Achse und danach beschrieb er mit der Hand einen großen Bogen. Und aus seinen Fingern kam Feuer, das in grün und rot loderte, das sich um sich selbst wand, als würde es sich zu Boden werfen und sich um ihn wenden. Funken flogen und ein dumpfes Brausen ertönte, als die Feuerzungen einen riesigen Drachen formten, der in den Kerkern seine Kreise zog. Er war wunderbar anzusehen. Draco starrte mit großen Augen auf seine Kreation und sah aus, als wäre er der König der Welt, während er seine plötzliche Macht umarmte und Willkommen hieß. Harry jubelte und klatschte und pfiff, als wäre er der Zuseher einer spektakulären Show.

Aber bevor er denken konnte, warf sich die Decke plötzlich wieder über ihn und als sie fortgerissen wurde, erblickte Harry ein einzelnes Gesicht, das er schon so oft zuvor gesehen hatte, doch nur in seinen Träumen. Die Figur eines menschlichen Jungen, aber mit der Hautfarbe eines Löwen, den Augen eines Adlers und einem Mund voller scharfer kleiner Zähne, wie die eines Krokodils. Der Junge lächelte einfach nur. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", flüsterte er.

Die Decke kam über ihn, und als sie sich verzog, war nichts mehr da. Es war einfach nichts. Es war nichts mehr übrig, das man sehen konnte; nichts mehr da, kein Schwarz. Es dauerte jedoch nur eine Sekunde, bevor das Gefühl kam, dass plötzlich etwas geschah; die Decke kehrte zurück und Harry James Potter wurde so schnell aus seinem Albtraum gerissen, wie er hineingeraten war.

Er hatte diese Träume nun schon seit einem Monat. Jeden Morgen, wenn er in Schweiß gebadet aufwachte, konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Und dieser Morgen war keine Ausnahme. Er wachte urplötzlich auf, so schnell aus seinem Traum gerissen, dass er keuchte als wäre er gerannt. Die Dunkelheit und die Stille umhüllten ihn wie ein Wintermantel und als er sich in seinem dunklen Zimmer umsah, tröpfelten die wenigen Erinnerungen schon aus seinem Kopf. Er seufzte. Während er die Decke hochzog und sich gegen die Kissen lehnte, wobei er die Zeit nutzte, um seinen Herzschlag wieder auf normal kommen zu lassen, wünschte er sich, dass er wusste, was ihm solche Angst machte.

Draußen war es noch dunkel. Kein Licht drang durch die schweren Samtvorhänge, die vor dem Fenster hingen, und in das dunkle Zimmer wurde hierhin und dahin ein Schatten geworfen. Wie immer, wenn Harry einen Blick auf seine beiden Zimmerkameraden warf sah er, dass Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy noch tief und fest schliefen. Sie waren immer bis um neun im Bett.

Er setzte sich auf, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. Das schattige Zimmer um ihn herum wurde ein wenig klarer. Ron lag auf dem Rücken im Bett; er schnarchte leise mit weit geöffnetem Mund und unter Rons Bett konnte Harry etwas in der Form einer Box ausmachen. Ron konnte wirklich keine Geschenke verstecken.

Denn heute der Harry James Potters siebzehnter Geburtstag – endlich. Vor vier Wochen war sein sechstes Schuljahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei dramatisch zu Ende gegangen und seitdem hatte er am Grimmauldplatz gewohnt, gemeinsam mit Draco und der Weasley Familie. Während diesem Monat war nicht viel passiert, das ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre – zumindest nicht ungewöhnlich für ein Haus voller Zauberer. Die Langeweile der Sommerzeit beschlich inzwischen das Haus und wurde sehr kreativ ausgedrückt. Gerade erst am vorigen Tag war Mr. Weasley früher vom Büro nach Hause gerufen worden, um sich um eine Herde tanzender blauer Karotten zu kümmern, die seine Tochter Ginny im Badezimmer umzingelt hatten. Ron beharrte immer noch darauf, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war.

Natürlich hatte es am Grimmauldplatz auch Trauer gegeben. Eine Woche nach Ferienbeginn war Percy Weasleys Beerdigung gewesen. Es war eine sehr stille und traurige Angelegenheit, an der nur die Weasley Familie teilgenommen hatte; Percys Asche war über dem Wieselkopf verstreut worden. Während Muggel sich bei ihren Toten verabschiedeten, sagte die Zaubererversion mehr: „Bis zum nächsten Mal."

Und heute war also endlich sein Geburtstag. Es war der erste Geburtstag, den er nur in Gesellschaft von Zauberern verbringen würde und er freute sich eindeutig darauf. Da war dieses schachtelförmige Paket unter Rons Bett, um das er sich kümmern musste, aber mehr als auf das freute sich Harry darauf, seinen Geburtstag endlich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde und Familie feiern zu können. Und es würden bestimmt viele Leute kommen. Im Haus wohnten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Tonks und natürlich Snape. Snape würde seinen Sommer wahrscheinlich lieber irgendwo weit weg vom Grimmauldplatz verbringen, aber seine Pflicht als Harrys magischer Beschützer hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Bill war wegen Percys Beerdigung nach England gekommen und würde noch ein paar Wochen bleiben, während der zweitälteste Weasley Bruder, Charlie, in Hogwarts bei Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, blieb. Manchmal kamen Fred und George Weasley vorbei, um die Stimmung etwas zu heben oder um die Kinder dazu zu bewegen, ein neues Produkt zu testen. Harry genoss diese Besuche wirklich, denn abgesehen davon, war er rund um die Uhr am Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt und manchmal wurde es sehr ermüdend.

Als er sich im dunklen Schlafzimmer umsah hoffte Harry fast, dass Ron oder Draco plötzlich aufwachen würde, damit er zumindest jemanden hatte, mit dem er reden konnte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach acht, also würde Mrs. Weasley hoffentlich schon unten in der Küche sein und für alle das Frühstück machen. Er überlegte, dass er die Ausrede, sich etwas zu trinken holen zu wollen, benutzen konnte, dann stand er auf, schlich durch das Zimmer und streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus.

Das Timing war so perfekt, dass es sich den Orden des Merlin verdient hatte, denn die Tür flog plötzlich mit so einem lauten Knall auf, dass die Toten hätten aufgeweckt werden können. Draco schrie auf und fiel aus dem Bett, als Tonks, Fred und George ins Zimmer stürmten, wobei sie laut sangen und mit kleinen Konfetti um sich warfen.

„For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fe-l-oooooow ... and so say all of us!" Sie beendeten jubelnd ihr Lied und klatschten und lachten, als Harry grinste.

Ron stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in seinem Kissen. Draco stand zitternd vom Boden auf – sein Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab – während die anderen mit Bergen von Konfetti bedeckt wurden. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Tonks einen Partyhut auf seinen Kopf setzte und die drei in Applaus ausbrachen.

„Ihr Verrückten", stöhnte Ron müde und sah mit geschwollenen Augen von seinem Kissen auf. „Es ist gerade mal acht Uhr am Morgen ..."

„Was bedeutet, dass unser geehrter Mr. Potter schon seit acht Stunden siebzehn Jahre alt ist und hier noch keine Party läuft", gab Fred an seinen jüngeren Bruder zurück.

„Wir müssen das korrigieren, denke ich", sagte George grinsend. „Besonders, weil Fred und ich uns den Tag in unserem vollgestopften Kalender freigehalten haben, um herzukommen."

„Kommt schon, ihr beiden", sagte Tonks und sprang hinüber zu Ron und Draco. „Auf! Ihr habt jetzt keine Zeit, um zu schlafen!" Sie stieß sie an den Köpfen an und erhielt als Antwort zweimal das gleiche Stöhnen, als beide schläfrigen Jungen versuchten, sie los zu werden. „Auf!", wiederholte sie.

„Nnh!", sagte Ron gereizt und warf sein Kissen nach ihr.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür wieder und der älteste Sohn der Weasleys, Bill, kam herein. Er sah sie alle belustigt an; er trug einen purpurroten Morgenmantel, der ihn noch gebräunter als sonst aussehen ließ. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und warf einen Blick auf das Konfetti, das durch die Luft flog.

„Es hört sich so an, als versuchten meine dumme Cousine und deine dummen Brüder die Toten wieder zu wecken", stöhnte Draco unter seiner Bettdecke.

Tonks stieß Draco spielerisch an und ein unterdrücktes verärgertes Stöhnen drang unter dem Berg von Decken hervor. Am Anfang war das Verhältnis zwischen Tonks und Draco seltsam gewesen. Sie waren Cousins, durch ihre Mütter verwandt, doch sie hatten sich nie getroffen und zwei wirklich sehr verschiedene Leben geführt. Doch nun, das sie sich aneinander gewohnt hatten, war Tonks sehr erfreut, einen neuen Cousin zu haben, den sie ärgern konnte und obwohl Draco sich immer über sie aufregte, hatte er sie eigentlich auch gern.

Ron war endlich aus der Wärme seines Bettes gestolpert und nachdem er ein paar Augenblicke unter seiner Matratze herumgesucht hatte, zog er ein in Gold gewickeltes Paket heraus und überreichte es mit einem müden Lächeln an Harry. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Harry grinste. „Danke!", sagte er, während er das Paket aus Rons Händen nahm und begann, am Papier zu ziehen. Ron setzte sich an das Ende seines Bettes, um zusehen zu können; aus der Schachtel fiel ein kunterbuntes Päckchen. „Eine ausgewählte Sammlung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Tricks", stand darauf.

„Ein Prototyp", sagte Ron mit einem matten Lächeln. „Es enthält alle klassischen Scherzartikel ... Furztrank, sofort wirkende Pickeltränke, ein paar falsche Spinnen ... ich denke, dass sogar eine falsche Zunge drinnen ist, die ziemlich cool ist."

„Und noch ein Prototyp für dich, Harry", sagte Fred und warf Harry ein unförmiges Paket zu.

„Das erste, das jemals hergestellt wurde", sagte George.

„Wirklich einzigartig", sagte Fred.

Harry fing es auf und riss erwartungsvoll das Papier herunter. Als er sah, was es war, konnte er ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Es war ein T-Shirt mit einem großen bewegten Bild von Snape, der ein flauschiges grünes Badetuch um die Hüften gewickelt hatte und offenbar gerade seine Beine rasierte.

„Seine Feminine Seite Entdeckender Snape", sagten die Zwillinge grinsend.

„Wir haben es mit verschiedenen Handtuchfarben", sagte Fred. „Rosa, Limonengrün oder Babyblau. Wir dachten, dass die grüne Version am besten zu deinen Augen passt."

George kicherte und gab Harry ein weiteres Päckchen. „Iss nicht alle auf einmal."

Harry zog das Papier herunter und eine große Tüte Fruchtgummis kam zum Vorschein. „Hey, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr auch normale Süßigkeiten herstellt", sagte er, dann drehte er es um und musste lächeln. „Ah. WARNUNG – die Hersteller tragen nicht die Schuld an jeglichen Mutationen, Verwandlungen, Explosionen, Unfällen, Verletzungen, Amputationen, Verlusten und plötzlichem Verschwinden."

Fred und George grinsten gleichzeitig. „Kannst du es uns verübeln?"

„Was hat all dieser Lärm zu bedeuten?", zischte eine Stimme an der Tür. Alle wirbelten herum; in der Tür stand, in einen weiten schwarzen Bademantel gehüllt, der mehr wie ein Halloween Kostüm wirkte, Severus Snape. Vor diesem Sommer hatte Harry gedacht, dass es keine beängstigendere Seite von Snape geben könnte als die, die er zeigte, wenn er am Montag in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke unterrichtete, aber er hatte Unrecht gehabt. Das war gewesen, bevor er Severus Snape gesehen hatte, wenn er müde war und gerade von einer Gruppe lauter Teenager im nächsten Zimmer geweckt worden war.

„Harry hat Geburtstag", sagte Tonks grinsend, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und warf eine handvoll Konfetti in seine Richtung.

Harry merkte, dass er noch das Feminine-Seite-Snape T-Shirt in der Hand hatte, ließ es schnell fallen und versuchte dann, sein Grinsen ein wenig zu verbergen. Snape starrte ihn durch seine fettigen schwarzen Haare hinweg an. „Mm", brummte der Professor wenig überzeugt.

„Hätten Sie gerne eine Partyhut, Professor Snape?", fragte Fred und bot Snape einen mit einer flauschigen pinken Kugel oben drauf an.

Snape warf ihm einen Blick voller Hass zu, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit wehendem schwarzem Morgenmantel aus dem Zimmer. Alle lächelten. Fred und George nutzten jede Gelegenheit aus, um Snape ans Limit zu stoßen und – es musste gesagt werden – sie erledigten bis jetzt einen wunderbaren Job. Obwohl die Weasley Zwillinge eigentlich nicht am Grimmauldplatz wohnten, weil sie jetzt eine eigene Wohnung in London hatten, schienen sie noch immer zu denken, dass Snape in ihr Revier eindrang. Das Ergebnis war, dass Snape sehr viel Zeit in seinem Zimmer am Dachboden des Hauses verbrachte, wo er offenbar las oder Schach spielte. Harry würde gegenüber Fred und George niemals zugeben, dass er dem Professor dabei schon das eine oder andere Mal Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Er war jedes Mal vernichtend geschlagen worden – noch etwas, das er gegenüber den Zwillingen nicht zugeben würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Lupin und Mr. Weasley kamen ins Zimmer; beide sahen müde und erschöpft aus und rieben sich die Augen. „Also wirklich", sagte Mr. Weasley schläfrig. „Warum macht ihr in aller Herrgottsfrühe solchen Lärm?"

„Harrys Geburtstag!", sagte Fred fröhlich. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte Partyhüte auf die Köpfe der beiden. „Wir dachten, dass wir mit dem Feiern früher beginnen könnten."

„Harry hat ein neues T-Shirt bekommen", sagte Ron breit grinsend.

„Oh?", sagte Mr. Weasley. "Von wem?"

"Uns", sagten Fred und George im Chor.

Mr. Weasley sah sie einen Moment lang besorgt an. „Und was genau ist auf diesem T-Shirt?"

Harry grinste und hielt es hoch, damit Mr. Weasley und Lupin es sehen konnte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie es erkannten, aber als es soweit war, erschien ein Lächeln auf beiden Gesichtern. Lupins sanfte braune Augen glitzerten, als sie auf Harrys Blick trafen. „Wie ... ungerecht Severus gegenüber", sagte er mild.

„Also, welche Größe hättet ihr gerne?", fragte Fred grinsend.

Lupin gluckste leise. „Ich muss mit ihm arbeiten, Fred, und ich würde am Beginn des Schuljahres gerne noch am Leben sein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Mr. Weasley hielt für alle die Tür auf. „Nun, weil wir schon alle wach sind, können wir mal nach unten gehen ... ich glaube, Molly macht Pfannkuchen."

Fred und George hüpften aus dem Zimmer, wobei sie wieder zu singen begannen, gefolgt von einer sehr aufgeregten Tonks, die auf dem Weg nach draußen einen Schirmständer umwarf. Harry zog seinen Morgenmantel an und er, Ron und Draco machten sich auf den Weg hinunter zur Küche. Draco murmelte verhalten, dass sein Haar wieder schrecklich aussehen, aber Ron sagte brüsk: „Oh, dein Haar sieht immer schrecklich aus. Halt den Mund und beschwer dich nicht, Malfoy."

Als Harry mit den anderen die Küche betrat, kam Mrs. Weasley vom Herd herüber und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Er grinste und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry, mein Lieber", sagte sie während sie versuchte, seine Haare zu glätten. „Ich hab für alle Pfannkuchen und Waffeln gemacht. Holt euch einen Stuhl und setzt euch, wir müssen Harry seine Geschenke geben!" Sie wuselte zurück an den Herd, um sich um das Frühstück zu kümmern, während sich alle auf Stühle um den Tisch herum sinken ließen. Snape saß bereits auf seinem üblichen Platz am Fenster und trank durch zusammengepresst Lippen Kaffee. Er war einfach kein Morgenmensch.

Mr. Weasley kam breit lächelnd in die Küche, in den armen zwei oder drei Pakete, die in knallbuntes Papier gewickelt waren. Er setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl am Tisch. „Alles Gute, Harry", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus, um Harrys Haar zu zerzausen.

Harry grinste. Mrs. Weasley kam herüber und begann, Teller mit Pfannkuchen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen, wobei sie noch versuchte, Teller, Geschenke und Mr. Weasleys Zeitung auf den Tisch zu bringen. Ginny sagte: „Wunderbar!", und streckte die Hand nach einem Teller aus, aber Mrs. Weasley schob sie weg.

„Noch nicht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Harry hat seine Geschenke noch nicht geöffnet."

Von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend hob Harry eines der Päckchen auf und begann, es zu öffnen, wobei er sich fühlte, als würde er vor Glück jeden Moment platzen. Von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekam er einen roten Pullover mit einem großen H vorne drauf und eine Schachtel mit der besten Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf; Ginny schenkte ihm einen neuen Schnatz, der seltsame Geräusche von sich gab, wenn er auf dem Boden aufkam; von Bill bekam er ein interessantes Buch über die Dunklen Künste der alten Ägypter; Draco, der nicht viel Geld hatte, gab ihm ein kleines Modell eines Drachen; von Tonks erhielt er eine große Flasche von Madam Madmops Magischer Haarfarbe in allen Farben des Regenbogens und von Lupin bekam er einen Sankt Christopher Anhänger.

„Dein Vater und Sirius haben ihn mir an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln, als Harry mit den Fingern über das Silber strich. „Sie würden wollen, dass du ihn bekommst."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr. Weasley wieder kam herein, in der Hand seine Zeitung und unter dem Arm eine Tasche. „Es wird draußen wirklich warm ... es ist eine Schande, dass die Post nicht direkt zum Haus geliefert werden kann. Ich beschwere mich aber natürlich nicht wegen dem kleinen Spaziergang, es ist gut, meine Beine ein wenig zu bewegen ... nun denn ... ein paar Pakete sind mit der Zeitung gekommen und ich glaube, dass sie dir gehören könnten, Harry." Er lächelte und legte die Tasche vor Harry auf den Tisch.

Harry sah gespannt in die Tasche und entdeckte fünf Päckchen mit Briefen und Karten daran. Neugierig steckte er die Hand hinein und holte das größte heraus. Es wog fast so viel wie eine Steinplatte und nach der sauberen Handschrift auf dem Briefumschlag zu schließen, war es von seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger.

„Ich wette, es ist ein Buch", sagte George grinsend.

Es war eines. Als Harry das braune Papier zur Seite schob, sah er den glitzernden bronzefarbenen Titel: „Sie Nehmen Also Ihre UTZ Kurse?" und darunter war ein Bild einer Eule mit einem Spitzhut.

Fred hustete in seine heiße Schokolade. „Sie schickt dir jetzt schon ein Buch über die UTZe? Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht einmal begonnen, ihr habt noch eine Ewigkeit bis zu den UTZen!"

„Ich finde, dass es ein gutes Geschenk ist", sagte Ron und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Klar findest du das", sagte Fred. Er tat, als würde er eine unsichtbare Person küssen. „Oh, liebste Hermine, lass mich deine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben abschreiben ..."

„Ich hab Zaubertränke nicht mehr", sagte Ron wütend.

„Zum Glück", sagte Snape eisig aus der Ecke am Fenster. Alle zuckten zusammen. Wie immer hatten sie fast vergessen, dass er überhaupt anwesend war.

Harry öffnete den Brief, der mit dem Buch gekommen war, und las ihn für die anderen laut vor, während Mr. Weasley interessiert das UTZ Buch vom Tisch hob und es durchblätterte. „Lieber Harry und alle anderen – ich hoffe, dass ihr euch am Grimmauldplatz eine schöne Zeit macht und dass du deinen Geburtstag genießt, Harry. Ich dachte, dass dieses Buch im nächsten Jahr nützlich sein könnte. Es ist sehr interessant zu lesen und ich hab es mir auch selbst gekauft. Ich hoffe, euch bald zu sehen, mit Liebe von Hermine."

„Sehr interessant?", wiederholte Fred, als er das Buch aus den Händen seines Dads nahm. Er blätterte es durch. „Hmm, vierhundert Seiten über Wiederholungstechniken! Wow, Wahnsinn!"

Harry wandte sich dem nächsten Paket zu; es hatte ebenfalls Schachtelform und raschelte leicht, als er am Papier riss. Ron lehnte sich über seine Schulter um zu sehen, was es war und als es in Harrys Schoß fiel, riss er den Mund auf. „Oh, cool! Er hat dir einen Pelzige Pilze Kasten gekauft!"

„Was ist ein Pelzige Pilze Kasten?", fragte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry hob die Schachtel auf und begann, die Anleitung auf der Rückseite laut zu lesen. „Der verblüffende Mach-dir-deine-eigenen Pelzige Pilze Kasten. Gib einfach einen der Samen in den im Paket enthaltenen Blumentopf, besprenkle ihn mit dem farbigen Puder deiner Wahl, füll den Blumentopf mit Wasser und nach einer Woche wird dein neuer Pelziger Pilz gewachsen sein. Bitte beachte, dass die Pelzigen Pilze nicht essbar sind." Die Vorderseite der Schachtel war mit einem Bild von kleinen Tieren verziert, die mehr wie Champignons mit Armen, Beinen und riesigen süßen Augen in verschiedenen Pastelltönen aussahen.

„Sie sind wirklich cool", sagte Ron begeistert. „Sie sind wie kleine Haustiere, die du dir selber züchtest, aber eigentlich sind sie Pflanzen."

„Oh, das sind sie?", sagte Bill. Er lehnte sich interessiert über Harrys Schulter. „Ich hab den UTZ Kurs in Kräuterkunde genommen und wir haben in der sechsten Klasse über die Pelzigen Pilze geredet. Sie sind wirklich interessant, obwohl man aufpassen muss, was man ihnen zu fressen gibt, weil sie sonst unfreundlich werden können ... sollte ein spaßiges Projekt sein."

Ron nahm die Notiz von der Rückseite der Schachtel und las: „Lieber Harry, Happy birthday! Ich hab zuerst nicht gewusst, was ich dir besorgen könnte, aber dann hab ich die hier in der Winkelgasse gesehen und ich dachte mir, dass sie dir gefallen könnten. Bye! Von Neville."

Sanft lächelnd legte Harry die Schachtel auf einen Stuhl neben ihm zu seinen anderen Geschenken und streckte dann die Hand wieder in die Tasche. Er holte ein seltsam geformtes Päckchen mit einer Notiz hinten drauf heraus. Er las zuerst die Notiz. „Lieber Harry. Hoffentlich wird die hier deine Welt klarer machen. Von Luna L." Neugierig zog er das Papier herunter und zum Vorschein kam etwas, das aussah wie eine gewöhnliche Muggelschwimmbrille.

„Warum hat sie dir eine Brille geschickt?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Harry warf einen Blick auf das Schild, das daran angebracht war. „Hier steht, dass es eine Wirkliche Welt Brille ist. Sie zeigt die Welt, wie sie wirklich ist und kann sogar Hinweise darauf geben, ob hier ein Unsichtbarer ist."

„Cool!", sagte Ron begeistert. „Setz sie auf und sieh dich um! Ist hier drinnen jemand Unsichtbares?"

Harry zog die Brille vorsichtig über seinen Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, während das grünliche Gemisch um ihn herum langsam Gestalt annahm. Alles war verkehrt herum und alles, was eine Gefahr darstellte, schien in einem schmerzhaften Rot zu glühen. „Keine unsichtbaren Menschen, aber ihr seid alle verkehrt." Draco seufzte, streckte die Hand über den Tisch aus, zog Harry die Brille vom Kopf, drehte sie herum und setzte sie ihm wieder auf. Harry blinzelte. „Ah, jetzt seid ihr richtig ... aber noch immer kein Unsichtbarer."

„Schade", sagte Ron. Er warf einen Blick in die Tasche und zog die letzten beiden Päckchen heraus. „Von wem sind die?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Harry nahm die Brille ab und sah die Pakete an. Eines war ziemlich unordentlich in braunes Papier gewickelt und vorne drauf stand: „Für Harry. Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Geburtstag, von Hagrid." Er zog ein paar Mal am Papier und nachdem er eine Weile damit gekämpft hatte (Hagrid hatte eine Unmenge von Zauberband verwendet) schaffte Harry es, das Geschenk zu öffnen.

Es sah wie ein Muggelspielzeug aus und hatte die Form eines Vogels. Harry konnte sich an einen Ausflug in irgendein langweiliges Museum erinnern als er ungefähr sieben gewesen war, und Onkel Vernon hatte einen stundenlangen Vortrag über eine Vitrine voller solcher Gegenstände gehalten. Er drehte den Vogel um und sah, dass es eine Pfeife war. Neugierig pfiff er hinein.

Die Ausbuchtung in Rons Hemdtasche zitterte ein wenig und ein grüner Kopf mit einer Eichel auf dem Kopf erschien. Sneezy, das Opsittop, blieb als Hausaufgabe für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe während des Sommers mit Ron und Harry am Grimmauldplatz. Während sie zusahen, kletterte Sneezy vorsichtig auf den Tisch und tapste herüber, um sich den hölzernen Vogel komplett fasziniert anzusehen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken begann er, in genau der gleichen Tonlage zu pfeifen, wobei er auf den Ballen seiner kleinen Füße auf und ab hüpfte.

Harry lächelte und ließ die Pfeife sinken. Sneezy strahlte ihn und begann zu klatschen. Alle lachten, als Sneezy wieder davon lief (wobei er fröhlich leise vor sich hin piff) und wieder in Rons Tasche kletterte.

„Eine Waldpfeife", sagte Bill lächelnd und nahm die Pfeife, um sie sich genauer anzusehen. „Charlie hat mir vor ein paar Monaten eine von seinen gezeigt, mit denen er Bowtruckles ruft. Sie hört sich jedes Mal anders an ... hört mal." Er hob die Pfeife vorsichtig an die Lippen und blies hinein – sie hörte sich an wie ein Kuckuck. Sneezys Kopf erschien wieder am Rand von Rons Tasche und er hörte Bill gespannt zu.

Harry grinste, als Bill begann, Sneezy den Ruf des Kuckucks beizubringen und wandte sich dann dem letzten Geschenk zu. Alle anderen beobachteten Sneezys Versuche („Huu-huu, huu-huu!") und so bemerkte niemand seinen verwirrten Blick als er sah, dass keine Karte dabei war.

Neugierig zog er das glitzernde rote Papier herunter. Eine Flasche fiel in seine Hände. Sie war herzförmig und gefüllt mit einer glitzernden rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit, die im Licht schimmerte. Harry zog den Stöpsel mit einem leisen Plop! heraus und roch ein paar Mal vorsichtig. Es duftete nach Rosen, Erdbeeren, Wintermorgen und etwas anderem, etwas Warmem und Beruhigendem, von dem Harry wusste, dass er es schon einmal gerochen hatten, aber er konnte es nicht erkennen.

Snape, der nicht gerade ein Tierliebhaber war, hatte ihn von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus beobachtet. Er stand auf, kam herüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry. „Wer hat dir das geschickt, Potter?", fragte er.

Harry gab ihm schulterzuckend die Flasche. „Ich weiß nicht ... es war keine Karte dabei."

Snape öffnete die Flasche vorsichtig und roch daran, während er sie die ganze Zeit hielt, als würde sie gleich explodieren. Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ein Liebestrank. Wie ... nachdenklich."

„Ein Liebestrank?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. „Warum würde mir jemand einen Liebestrank schicken? Und wer?"

„Riech noch mal daran", sagte Snape. „Und vorsichtig ... versuch, nichts auf deine Lippen zu bekommen. Er sollte leicht nach der Person riechen, die ihn dir geschickt hat."

Vorsichtig nahm Harry die Flasche und roch noch ein paar Mal daran. Er konnte diesem versteckten Geruch überhaupt kein Gesicht zuordnen, obwohl es schien, als würde er nicht zum Rest der Flasche passen. Es roch irgendwie sanft, aber auch scharf, wie Leder.

„Leder", sagte Harry und runzelte neugierig die Stirn. „Es riecht ein wenig wie Leder."

„Kennst du jemanden mit einer starken Verbindung zu Leder?", fragte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry starrte ihn an und dann kräuselte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. „Ihre Halbschwester trägt doch Lederstiefel, oder?", sagte er.

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Harry kannte diesen Ausdruck nur allzu gut. Es war ein Blick der deutlich sagte, dass Snape hin und hergerissen war zwischen Lächeln und dem Verlangen, Harry zu erwürgen – und es lag nur ein Zentimeter dazwischen. „Meine Halbschwester könnte keinen Liebestrank brauen wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde, Potter, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, wenn sie es könnte, würde sie ihn nicht an dich schicken."

Harry gluckste, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und sah sie einen Moment lang an, bis sich Draco von der Opsittop Gruppe abwandte. Er lehnte sich nach vor, um sich die Flasche anzusehen. „Du hast einen Liebestrank bekommen", sagte er.

Snape hob eine dünne Augenbraue. „Du erkennst so schnell, was es ist, Malfoy?"

„Ich weiß zufällig, wie ein Liebestrank aussieht", sagte Draco kalt. „Ich hoffe, Professor, dass sie nicht denken, dass ich jemals einen benutzt habe ... immerhin brauche ich wohl keinen, denn ich bin ja so ein unglaublich gut aussehendes Halbblut."

„Du bist nicht Halbblut", sagte Harry. „Nur ... Viertelblut."

„In der Tat", sagte Draco undeutlich und besah sich weiter den Trank. Er öffnete die Flasche und lehnte sich nach vor, um daran zu riechen. Er sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus lächelte dann. „Wie aufmerksam von ihr."

„Weißt du, von wem er ist?", fragte Harry neugierig und setzte sich aufrechter hin.

Draco warf ihm ein kleines überlegenes Lächeln zu. „Du meinst, du etwa nicht, Potter?"

„Sag es mir!", bat Harry.

„Fällt dir niemand ein, der dir einen Liebestrank schicken würde?", sagte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue; offenbar gefiel ihm die Rolle des Alleswissers. „Jemand, der sich offenbar wirklich um dich kümmert, es aber vorzieht, es einfach zu zeigen ... mit einer starken Verbindung zu Leder. Nicht unbedingt Kleidung ... vielleicht eine Sportart?"

Harry dachte ein paar Minuten nach und dann fiel es ihm ein. „Kainda! Sie hat - ... wart mal ... wieso weißt du, dass meine Freundin nach Leder riecht?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Das ist etwas, das du wahrscheinlich nie wieder sagen wirst."

Harry grinste und nahm den Liebestrank wieder. Er roch noch einmal daran, diesmal richtig, und er konnte diesen Geruch einfach nicht verwechseln; den Geruch von Leder und Draußen, gemischt mit Sanftheit und Mitgefühl. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu und sagte: „Was wird passieren, wenn ich davon trinke?"

„Du wirst dich in denjenigen verlieben, der ihn dir geschickt hat", antwortete er.

„Aber was ist, wenn ich schon ...?"

„Er wird diese Liebe wieder auffrischen", sagte Snape und er grinste Harry an. „Endlich hat sich der große Harry Potter verliebt. Ich werde mit dir nicht „das Gespräch" haben müssen, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das aushalten würde."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry lächelnd. Er hob die Flasche vorsichtig an die Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, bis sich ein Gefühl plötzlich in seiner Brust breit machte und er merkte, wie er grinste. Es war das seltsamste aller Gefühle, wie diese paar Momente nach dem ersten Kuss.

Lächelnd wollte er noch mehr trinken, aber Snape nahm die Flasche aus seiner Hand und verschloss sie wieder. „Liebestränke können gefährlich sein", sagte der Professor in einem Tonfall, als hätte er Harry beim Spielen mit Streichhölzern erwischt. „Es gibt Aufzeichnungen über einen Zauberer, der eine ganze Tasse getrunken hat. Er beging sofort Selbstmord, weil er behauptete, dass solche Liebe zu groß war, um ausgehalten zu werden."

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Okay, ich werde aufpassen."

Die anderen waren mit dem Opsittop fertig und setzten sich wieder und begannen endlich mit den Frühstück. Harry stellte den Liebestrank unter den Tisch. So sehr er die Weasleys auch liebte und schätzte, er wollte nicht, dass sie den Liebestrank sahen und Fragen stellten. Er dachte, dass Fred und George wahrscheinlich „Harry Potter Bekommt Einen Liebestrank" T-Shirts machen würden, falls sie es herausfänden.

„Also, was machen wir heute?", fragte Ginny und goß Sirup auf ihre Pfannkuchen.

„Das Übliche", seufzte Mrs. Weasley. „Vielleicht gehe ich später mit dir, Harry, Draco und Ron spazieren ... ihr seid so aufgeregt, wenn ihr lange hier drin seid. Nicht weit von hier ist ein Muggeleinkaufszentrum ... ich glaube, wir könnten hingehen und uns umsehen. Wir müssten natürlich alle mitkommen, um euch zu schützen, aber ich glaube, dass ihr alle gerne eure Beine ein wenig strecken würdet."

Alle stimmten ihr zu und Ron begann, von einer Muggelmünze zu erzählen, die er vor ein paar Tagen gefunden hatte und fragte Harry, was er für zwei Pence kaufen konnte, aber Mrs. Weasley rief über den Lärm hinweg.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass ihr alle aufgeregt seid, aber esst zuerst euer Frühstück und dann überlegen wir uns, ob wir rausgehen!"

Sie begannen wieder zu essen und Ron redete noch immer aufgeregt darüber, dass sie endlich spazieren gingen. Harry sah sie alle einen Moment lang an. Sie waren als Familie glücklich, redeten miteinander und machten Scherze und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Draco hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. „Warum lächelst du?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Geburtstag", antwortete Harry. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das gesagt hatte und zur gleichen Zeit lächelte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.


	2. Krokodilslächeln

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Fortsetzung von „Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix"

---------- ---------- ----------

Kapitel 2 - Krokodilslächeln

Nach dem Frühstück stiegen Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco die Treppen hoch zu ihren Schlafzimmern, schon ganz aufgeregt wegen der Aussicht auf einen Ausflug. Insgesamt waren jetzt schon zwei lange Wochen vergangen, seitdem man sie das letzte mal raus gelassen hatte, damit sie sich die Beine vertreten konnten.

Ron fing an sich anzuziehen und plapperte ununterbrochen, scheinbar gar nicht darauf achtend, ob die Sachen, die er gerade anzog, auch wirklich passten oder nicht.

Draco ging zum Umziehen ins Badezimmer, wie immer. Seine Erklärung dafür war, dass er sein Haar zähmen musste und dies Ruhe und höchste Konzentration erforderte. Harry hatte da jedoch so seine Zweifel. Er glaubte eher daran, dass Draco sich immer alleine umzog, damit Harry und Ron sein Dunkles Mal nicht sahen. Es war immer noch schwarz, und Harry wurde einmal unfreiwillig Zeuge davon, wie Blut daraus hervorsickerte. Dracos Gesicht wurde scharlachrot und er verbarrikadierte sich für die nächste Stunde im Bad.

Harry schlüpfte schnell in seine Jeans und ärmellosen Pullover, den er geschenkt bekommen hatte, darunter das Snape T-Shirt, dann öffnete er sein Pelzige-Pilze-Set und setzte sich damit auf Rons Bett.

Ron taumelte immer noch planlos durch die Gegend und versuchte verzweifelt, sich ein Sweatshirt über den Kopf zu zwängen, welches gut zwei Nummer zu klein für ihn war.

"Also, diese Pelzdinger", sagte Harry über seine Schulter zu Ron. "Die werden also so richtig lebendig sein?"

Ron nickte. "Yep, werden sie. Sind so was wie Haustiere, richtig putzig. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als Bill seines damals mit nach Hause gebracht hatte."

Harry holte den Pflanzentopf aus der Schachtel und stellte ihn auf den Tisch am Ende des Bettes, dann suchte er nach den verschiedenen Samen. Er fand insgesamt drei, verschlossen in einem kleinen Beutelchen, jeder so groß wie eine Paranuss. Er holte den größten heraus und ließ ihn in den Top fallen, dann überlegte er, welches Farbpulver er verwenden sollte.

Er hatte sich gerade für grün entschieden, als die Badetür aufging und Draco herauskam, sein Haar wieder wie gewohnt zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Es wurde wirklich ziemlich lang. Draco sah mit jedem Tag, der verging, mehr und mehr nach seinem Vater aus.

"Oh, probierst du diese pilzigen Pelze aus?" sagte er.

"Pelzige Pilze", korrigierte ihn Harry und ließ das Puder in den Top rieseln. "Jupp... könnte ein Freund für Sneezy werden, würde ich sagen. So lange es funktioniert. Ihm ist langweilig und er hätte dann jemanden zum Spielen, der so groß wäre wie er selbst."

"Du kannst alle möglichen Sachen mit den Dingern anstellen", sagte Draco vage und spielte mit einer Strähne seiner Haare. "Verschiedene der Puder zusammenmischen und ein paar Zaubertränke dazu... die Ergebnisse sind manchmal wirklich schaurig, kann ich dir sagen. Du würdest nicht glauben, was die Leute schon alles beim Herumexperimentieren mit diesen Dingern entdeckt haben."

"Ich wills auch gar nicht wissen", sagte Harry grimmig. Er ging eine Gießkanne aus dem Bad holen und lies vorsichtig Wasser in den Top plätschern. "So! Jetzt warten wir ein paar Tage und es sollte sich was tun."

Ron lugte über Harrys Schulter und besah sich klumpige Masse in dem Pflanzentopf. "Was, wenn es mutiert oder so was in der Art? Und die Kontrolle über das Haus übernimmt?"

"Dann besorgen wir uns etwas Unkrautvernichter und das Problem ist gelöst", sagte Draco gelangweilt.

"Ju-uungs, wir gehen gleich, beeilt euch!", rief Mrs Weasley vom Fuße der Treppe.

Sie alle schnappten sich ihre Rucksäcke und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Der Grimmauld Platz sah genauso aus, wie Harry sich erinnerte – schwarz, düster und ausladend. Zum Glück würden sie sich bald daranmachen und das Haus renovieren.

Fred und George hatten ein paar ihrer Super-Klatscher-Dekoration 2003 gesponsert, und so, mit ein bisschen Glück, würde alles bald um einiges heller aussehen.

"Potter", sagte eine Stimme vom Korridor links von ihnen. "Ich muss einen Moment mit dir sprechen."

Harry sah sich um und sah Snape in seiner Zimmertüre stehen und ihn beobachten. Ron hatte einen beunruhigten Blick aufgesetzt, doch Harry sah ihn deswegen nur finster an und ging dann durch den Gang zu Snape. Der Professor hielt die Tür auf und er trat nach einem kurzen Zögern ein. Snapes Zimmer war anscheinend schon eingerichtet worden, von Snape selber, und alles schien sogar noch düsterer als normal zu sein.

Das Fenster war komplett verschwunden, ersetzt durch Kerzenleuchter, und der Boden war bis auf den Steingrund nackt. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Snape Heimweh und vermisste seinen kalten, steinernen Kerker.

Harry blickte von den Veränderungen des Zimmers zu Snape, der sich in einen alten, von Motten zerfressenen Lehnstuhl sinken ließ und ihm ebenfalls bedeutete, sich zu setzen. Nervös setzte Harry sich auf die Kante seines Sessels. Er fühlte sich immer wie ein Eindringlich in Snapes privaten Gemächern, sogar wenn der Professor ihn eingeladen hatte.

"Ich habe gerade eine Eule vom Schulleiter erhalten", sagte Snape gedehnt. Er sah ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament auf der Armlehne von Snape und erkannte die Handschrift als die Dumbledores.

"Es ist einmal wieder soweit, deinen persönlichen Unterricht zu ändern..."

Harry fiel absolut nichts ein, was er in diesem Augenblick hätte sagen oder fragen können, also saß er einfach weiterhin auf seinem Stuhl und starrte zwischen Snape und dem Brief hin und her. Snape lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete ihn über die Spitzen seiner zusammengelegten Finger. "Nun, da du genug Okkulmentik und Legilimentik zum Überleben gelernt hast, will der Schulleiter, dass du dich auf etwas weit mehr Nützlicheres konzentrierst ... und Gefährlicheres."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein kleines bisschen. "Nämlich?" fragte er sehr leise.

"Oh, verschiedene Sachen", erklärte Snape abwesend, während er sich den Brief noch einmal durchlas. "Geisteskontrolle, Löschen von Dingen aus dem Gedächtnis, Hinzufügen von Dingen in das Gedächtnis ... sogar, obwohl ich davon zutiefst abraten würde, Physische Manipulation durch Benutzung des Geistes."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. "Physische was bitte, Professor?"

"Physische Manipulation durch den Geist", sagte Snape und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Das Verwandeln des menschlichen Körpers in eine kontrollierte Marionette durch Stimulierung besonderer Regionen im Gehirn."

"Wie... jemanden dazu zu zwingen, seine Nase zu berühren?" sagte Harry. "Wird für so etwas eigentlich nicht der Imperius Fluch benutzt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Imperius Fluch kommt nicht an das heran. Jemanden seine Nase berühren lassen, von mir aus, jedoch eine spontane Selbstentzündung, nein. Durch physische Manipulation durch den Geist kann Dinge erzielen, die -"

"Spontane Selbstentzündung?", wiederholte Harry, sichtbar geschockt. "Sie werden mir zeigen, wie ich Leute explodieren lassen kann?"

Snape runzelte aufgrund der Unterbrechung die Stirn und fuhr fort, als hätte er Harry nicht gehört.

"Durch physische Manipulation kann der Geist kann Dinge erzielen, die man mit dem Imperius Fluch nie erreichen kann. Allerdings ist es auch höchst gefährlich und kann fürchterlich schief gehen. Ich würde viel dafür geben, das nicht mit dir durchmachen zu müssen, doch es geht nicht anders. Der Schulleiter denkt es ist an der Zeit, dein Training für deine letzte, entscheidende Herausforderung zu beginnen."

"Voldemort töten", sagte Harry ruhig.

Snape nickte. "Flüche haben dich bis hierher gebracht, wenn du jedoch den Dunklen Lord vernichten willst, wirst du mehr Fähigkeiten benötigen."

Harry machte sich allmählich Sorgen. Er sollte lernen einen fremden Geist zu manipulieren? Er wusste nicht ob es sehr lustig sein würde, wenn Snape die ganze Zeit in seinem Gehirn herumtollte.

Snape schien sein Zögern richtig zu deuten und sagte mit einem kleinen Anflug eines Lächelns: "Wir werden mit ganz einfach Dingen anfangen ... Und ich kann durchaus mit Stolz sagen, dass ich sehr bewandert bin in Dingen, die den Geist betreffen."

"Könnten die mir nicht einfach ne Knarre geben und mir beibringen, wie man damit schießt?", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "So könnte ich Voldemort auch niedermachen."

"Die Wunden von Muggelwaffen", sagte Snape hochnäsig, "sind eine der am leichtesten durch Magie zu heilenden Wunden, die es gibt. Wir könnten dich genauso gut mit einem angespitzten Stock bewaffnet in den Kampf schicken."

"Ein spitzer Stock hört sich gut an, finde ich!" sagte Harry und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Wo wir gerade davon sprechen ..." Snape stand auf und ging quer durch den Raum zu einem großen Schrank aus dunklem Holz. Er fing an die Schubladen zu durchsuchen, fand das, was er suchte, und ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl um sich zu setzten, dann reichte er Harry den Gegenstand.

Harry blinzelte überrascht. "Für mich?"

"Nein, ich will einfach nur, dass du da sitzt und das ein bisschen für mich hältst, einfach so, für nichts und wieder nichts."

Harry lächelte aufgrund des Sarkasmus in Snapes Stimme und studierte dann aufmerksam die kleine Box, die ihm Snape gereicht hatte. Sie war dünn und rechteckig, in schwarzen Samt gefasst und hatte an den Ecken kleine Silbernieten als Zierde.

"Etwas, von dem ich denke, dass es sich als praktisch erweisen könnte ... und von dem ich will, dass du es hast."

Harry schob, nun neugierig geworden, die Fingernägel in den Spalt an der Seite des Kästchens und zog es vorsichtig auf. Was er sah, ließ ihm den Mund aufklappen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Snape leise glucksen. "Überraschung."

Harry langte in die Box und zog das Leder, das es umfasste, beiseite, dann zog er es heraus. Mit einem Gefühl aus Ekel wie auch Ehrfurcht starrte er auf das, was Snape 'nützlich' nannte.

Es war ein Dolch mit einer sehr dünnen und runden Klinge, fast schon wie ein Spieß. Das Heft war aus massivem Silber und glitzerte wegen den vielen blutroten Rubinen, die in das Metall eingelassen waren. Er war nicht überrascht, dass Snape ihm das nicht am Frühstückstisch gegeben hatte. Mrs Weasley hätte mit ihm den Boden gewischt.

"Er ist schon seit Generationen in meiner Familie", sagte Snape ruhig und lehnte sich nach vorne, um Harry die Worte 'Snape' zu zeigen, die auf der anderen Seite des Griffes eingraviert waren. "Da ich ihn nicht länger brauche ist es nun an der Zeit, dass du ihn trägst."

"Für was, zur Hölle, haben sie das Ding denn schon einmal gebraucht?" fragte Harry und starrte ihn an.

Snape hob eine Augenbrauche und sagte leise, in einem sehr gefährlichen Tonfall, "Vielleicht wenn du etwas älter und vernünftiger bist, dann werde ich es dir erzählen, die ganze Geschichte dieses Dolches hier. Für jetzt reicht es, wenn du ihn einfach bei dir hast ... nur für den Fall. Wenn du an deinen Zauberstab kommst, bei Merlin, benutzte ihn. Aber wenn nicht... dann kann dieser Dolch einiges an Schaden bei einem Angreifer anrichten."

"Sie hören sich jeden Tag mehr wir Mad-Eye Moody an", sagte Harry und ein ungläubiges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. So vorsichtig er konnte legte er den Dolch zurück in die Box, dann ließ er sie zuschnappen. "Wo soll ich ihn denn aufbewahren? In meiner Tasche?"

"Lass auf jeden Fall immer das Leder darüber und binde ihn dir an deinen Arm, unter den Ärmel", sagte Snape ihm ruhig. "Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du dies absolut niemanden sagen wirst, Potter ..."

Harry lächelte leicht. "Wenn Mrs Weasley rausfindet, dass sie mir ein Messer gegeben haben..."

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Hmm... In der Tat, Potter. Dann wird sie es wohl nicht erfahren, richtig?"

"Ich hoffe doch nicht", sagte Harry. Er öffnete seinen Rucksack und ließ den Dolch mitsamt der Hülle hineingleiten, inständig hoffend, ihn in nächster Zeit nicht benutzen zu müssen. "Kommen Sie mit auf unseren Ausflug?", fragte er Snape.

"Nein", war die Antwort und Snape schaute dabei sehr erfreut aus der Wäsche. "Ich habe Lupin dazu überredet, euch statt meiner zu begleiten. Ich habe einen Werwolfs-Bann Trank zu brauen, der bis morgen fertig sein muss, oder ihr werdet alle noch in euren Betten aufgefressen."

"Oh, danke für diese nette kleine Info..."

"War mir ein Vergnügen." Snape stand auf, brachte Harry zur Tür und hielt sie auf. "Versuch dich mal ein bisschen auszupowern, sonst gehst du mir mit deiner überschüssigen Energie nur wieder auf die Nerven..."

Harry lächelte. "Jawohl, Sir."

Snape lächelte zurück und schloss hinter sich die Türe. Harry ging den Weg zurück und in die Diele. Alle warten bereit zum Abmarsch und standen um einen Halbkreis vor der Türe, der mit Kreide auf den Boden gemalt worden war. Harry wusste, dass diese Linie die Mrs Black-Gefahrenzone eingrenzte. Jegliches Geräusch innerhalb dieser Grenze würde mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit das Portrait von Sirius' Mutter aufwecken, und die war nach dem Aufwachen fast so schlimm wie Snape.

"Also dann", sagte Lupin der an der Tür stand und sie alle anlächelte. "Alle fertig? Bill, Molly, Tonks und ich werden mitkommen, also wäre es am besten, wenn wir immer paarweise gehen, immer einer von euch mit einem Erwachsenen, nur für den Fall, dass wir getrennt werden. Harry, du kommst mit mir. Ron, du kannst mit deiner Mutter gehen. Tonks, ich bin sicher, du kannst ein Auge auf Ginny werfen. Draco, du gehst mit Bill. Alle einverstanden?"

Als sie alle nickten öffnete er die Tür und brachte sie hinaus zur Straße. Harry ging hinaus in die warme Sommerluft, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und spürte, wie frischer Sauerstoff durch seine Lungen strömte. Es wunderbar, endlich wieder raus zu können, nachdem er so lange im Haus eingesperrt gewesen war.

Die Sonne schien geradezu auf sie hinunterzulächeln als sie sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum machten.

Mrs Weasley stritt sich gerade mit Ron über dessen Haare. "Dieser fürchterliche weiße Streifen, Ron... Ehrlich, ohne sah es so viel besser aus."

Ginny und Tonks unterhielten sich freudig über ein baldiges Quidditch Spiel, und Draco löcherte Bill mit Fragen über Archäologie. Draco schien sehr interessiert an Bill zu sein, seitdem er gesehen hatte, dass Snape ihn freundlich begrüßt hatte. Also hatte er angefangen, Bill während den Abendessen eine Menge über Ägypten zu fragen.

"Und was ist mit den Flüchen aus dieser Pyramide?", fragte er in diesem Moment neugierig und ging neben Bill her.

"Naja, das meiste sind ganz gewöhnliche Flüche", erklärte Bill. "Einer der am meist verbreiteten ist der, der nur dann in Aktion tritt, wenn das Grab zum ersten Mal geöffnet wird und daher meist auch nur die Leute angreift, die zum ersten Mal dort drinnen sind."

"Und was passierte mit diesen Muggeln?" sagte Draco, der Bill so gebannt lauschte, dass er fast in einen Laternenmast gerannt wäre und erst im letzten Moment auswich.

"Ziemlich oft eine recht hässliche Angelegenheit", sagte Bill. "Die Ägypter machen die beachtenswertesten Flüche, die es gibt, sehr schwer zu brechen, wenn man nicht einiges an Übung darin hat."

"Und wie hast du diese Übung bekommen?", fragte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

Bill lächelte zu ihm runter. "Einiges an Training und hartes Arbeiten für meine UTZe."

"Was für UTZe hast du denn gewählt?"

"Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Alte Runen und Geschichte der Zauberei."

"Hmm... Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde oder Geschichte der Zauberei hab ich nicht genommen. Dafür Reine Künste und Astronomie."

"Astronomie könnte nützlich sein", sagte Bill. "Aber es könnte sein, dass du danach einen Kurs für Geschichte der Zauberei belegen musst, wenn du bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher anfangen willst. Wenn du nicht wirklich sehr gute Noten in deinen UTZen bekommst, dann kann es sein, dass du zuerst ein bisschen in der Bank arbeiten musst, und dafür brauchst du Arithmantik."

"Und außerdem musst du hässlicher sein als die Kobolde, dann werden die nicht eifersüchtig", unterbrach Ron.

"Ja", sagte Draco gelangweilt. "Ich denke, das könnte ein Problem werden." Er lachte in sich hinein. "Warum eigentlich nur 'könnte'?"

Ron warf ihm einen äußerst empörten Blick zu. "Du solltest mal wirklich deine Augen aufmachen und dir einen Spiegel kaufen, weißt du, da könntest du eine Menge lernen..."

Draco lächelte zuckersüß. "Wenn du mir das Geld leihst, dann wäre es mir ein Vergnügen, mir einen zu besorgen."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er einen verdutzten Ron neben Harry stehen und flitzte wieder zu Bill, um ihn ein paar mehr Dinge zu fragen. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah, und Ron sagte einfach nur, "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wen er damit gemeint hat."

"Vielleicht besser so", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

"Oh Mann, ich werd dir niemals vergeben, dass du ihm erlaubt hast, hier zu bleiben", grummelte Ron vor sich hin, als sie über die Straße gingen.

"Es ist mein Haus", sagte Harry. "Und wer immer sage, kann dort bleiben."

"Nun gut", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wird wohl so sein. Aber wenn Crabbe und Goyle wieder kommen, dann hört bei mir der Spaß auf. Der Gestank würde uns alle umbringen."

Harry kicherte und sie beeilten sich, Lupin wieder einzuholen. Ein paar Minuten später gingen sie durch die Doppeltür eines Muggel-Einkaufszentrums. Ron schnappte nach Luft und blinzelte.

"Schau dir mal alle diese Farben an! Das ist schon ein bisschen zu krass... Wie werden die Muggel denn damit fertig? Uärgh, schau dir mal das Pink dort an. Das leuchtet ja schon fast..."

"Muggel sind in der Hinsicht ein bisschen moderner als Zauberer", antwortete Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Du meinst, sind ein bisschen farbenblinder als wir", sagte Ron und rümpfte die Nase, als sie gerade an einem großen Schaufenster eines Sportgeschäfts mit orangen und blauen Trainingsanzügen vorbeigingen.

"Ihr würdet mich da nicht mal tot reinbekommen, ich schwör's euch!"

"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass Dad heute arbeiten muss", sagte Bill. "Er wäre ganz verrückt nach all diesem Kram hier gewesen. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne, hätte er wahrscheinlich zwei Drittel des Ladens leer gekauft und alles mit nach Hause geschleppt."

Lupin war stehen geblieben und sah die Gruppe an. "Schaut so aus, als würden wir ab hier getrennt weitergehen", sagte er und wirkte dabei etwas beunruhigt. "Wir sollten jetzt also in unseren Pärchen weitergehen und uns dann wieder hier treffen, so in einer Stunde... Wenn es irgendwelchen Ärger gibt, haben wir unsere – na, ihr wisst schon."

"Wisst was?" sagte Ron und sah interessiert die Erwachsenen an. "Was habt ihr denn?"

"Nicht deine Sache", sagte Mrs Weasley sofort. "Komm jetzt, ich will mir noch ein paar von diesen Muggelkleidern ansehen..."

Damit verschwand sie mit Ron, sein frustriertes Stöhnen ignorierend. Tonks und Ginny verließen sie und schlugen den Weg zu einem Juwelier ein, dann verschwanden Draco und Bill in der Nähe eines großen Bücherladens ganz in der Nähe der Eingangstüren.

Lupin wandte sich Harry zu und lächelte. "Also", sagte er. "Wo soll's hingehen?"

"Irgendwo hin, ist mir egal", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. "Wir könnten einfach ein bisschen rumgehen und uns umsehen, denke ich. Sie sind noch nicht oft in Muggelgeschäften gewesen, oder?"

"Nicht wirklich", hab Lupin zu. "Dann lass uns mal hochgehen und da ein bisschen rumschauen." Damit blickte er zur Rolltreppe und sah dabei ein wenig besorgt aus. "Die Treppe scheint kaputt zu sein, Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass das sicher ist. Wir sollten uns einen anderen Weg suchen."

Harry lächelte, führte Lupin zur Rolltreppe und machte einen Schritt darauf. "Es fährt einfach immer die ganze Zeit nach oben", erklärte er, als Lupin es ihm nervös nachtat und sich sofort an der Seite festklammerte. "Oben geht man dann einfach wieder runter."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach, so ein Ding ist das? Arthur hat mir gestern was darüber erzählt, aber ich hab nicht so ganz verstanden, was er mir eigentlich sagen wollte... Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das mag, Harry..." sagte er noch und betrachtete nervös die Leute, die an seiner Seite nach unten glitten. Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um das Geländer. "Nein, definitiv nicht!"

"Sie werden sich schon noch daran gewöhnen", sagte Harry und trat mit einem leichten Lächeln von der Rolltreppe und half anschließend Lupin. "Tante Petunia hasst sie auch. Sie zwingt Onkel Vernon und Dudley immer dazu, Treppen zu steigen."

"Mit guten Grund", sagte Lupin, während er einen unsicheren Blick zurück über die Schulter warf.

Die meiste Zeit ihrer Stunde liefen sie einfach nur planlos durch die verschiedenen Geschäfte, blickten in Schaufenster und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Harry hatte ein bisschen Muggelgeld dabei (Mr Weasley hatte zum Anfang der Ferien bei Gringotts ein wenig umgetauscht, schließlich würden sie die meiste Zeit zwischen Muggeln leben), auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel davon ausgab. Er und Lupin tranken einen Kaffee und er kaufte tatsächlich einen Plastikkessel voll mit Süßigkeiten für Halloween, von dem er sicher war, dass sich Mr Weasley darüber freuen würde. Sonst hielten sich ihre Ausgaben in Grenzen, bis sie an einem äußerst exquisit aussehenden Juwelier vorbei kamen und Harry stehen blieb.

"Professor, könnten wir hier mal kurz stehen bleiben?"

Lupin drehte sich um und nickte, als er zu ihm kam. "Irgendwas interessantes entdeckt?"

Harry nickte. Seine Augen hingen an einer goldenen Halskette mit herzförmigen Anhänger, die im Schaufenster hing. Er wusste, dass er schon sehr bald Kainda wieder sehen würde, und er wollte auf keinen Fall ohne ein Geschenk bei ihr auftauchen. Zuvor hatte er ja schon gegrübbelt, ob er ihr nicht auch einen Liebestrank schenken sollte, quasi als Antwort auf den ihren, aber nun, da er die Halskette entdeckt hatte...

"Ich bin nur mal schnell was kaufen," erklärte Harry Lupin, als er auch schon den Laden betrat. Ein paar Minuten später verließ er den Laden wieder, die Kette sicher verstaut in einer Tasche, der Geldbeutel hingegen spürbar leichter. Lupin lächelte ihn an. "Fertig?"

Er nickte und war schon dabei, Lupin zum Aufzug zu folgen, als ihn etwas ganz plötzlich stehen bleiben ließ. Er hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hinter sich, wie ein Flüstern. Neugierig geworden, drehte er sich um und wieder dem Laden zu. Das, was er in einer Spiegelung des Fensters sah, ließ ihn erschrocken nach hinten springen und dabei fast Lupin von den Füßen werfen. Es war ein einzelnes Gesicht, das Harry schon viele Male zuvor gesehen hatte, wenn auch nur in seinen Träumen. Das grobe Aussehen eines menschlichen Jungens, jedoch mit der Haut eines Löwen, den Augen eines Adlers und einem Maul voller scharfer Krokodilszähne. Der Junge lächelte ihn an. Lächelte einfach nur... Die Vision verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und die merkwürdige Reflexion verblasste. Harrys Herz schlug so schnell, dass er befürchtete, es könnte jeden Moment abhauen. Ihn ihm machte sich ein bedrückendes Gefühl breit, so, als hätte er das Gesicht irgendwo schon einmal gesehen, aber wüsste nicht wo.

"Harry?" sagte Lupin erwirrt, als er sich umdrehte um zu sehen, was los war.

"I-... Ich hab... Da im Fenster –", stammelte Harry, auf das Fenster deutend. "Da war ein Gesicht, wie von einem M-... Monster..."

Lupin versteifte sich ein wenig. "Das ist nichts, Harry, keine Sorge... War wahrscheinlich einfach nur irgendeine merkwürdige Spiegelung. Diese Muggel Beleuchtung ist echt die Hölle."

"Nein, nein, ich hab's gesehen", protestierte Harry und griff nach Lupins Arm. "Es sah aus wie ein Junge, nur... Ich bin mir hundert prozentig sicher, Professor! Ich hab das wirklich gesehen."

Lupin klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Nun, jetzt ist da auf jeden Fall nichts mehr, Harry... Komm schon, wir sind eh schon zu spät dran. Bleib nahe bei mir, die Menge wird immer aufdringlicher." Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück zum Fenster und für einen winzigen Moment dachte er, ein Schatten würde vorbeihuschen, als Lupin auch schon nach ihm rief. Er beeilte sich, seinen Professor einzuholen und musste kämpfen, um in der Menge nicht unterzugehen. Er konnte das schrecklichte Gefühl nicht abschütteln, beobachtet zu werden und jedes mal, wenn er an einem Schaufenster vorbeikam, achtete er darauf, nicht einmal den kleinsten Blick in dessen Richtung zu werfen. Trotzdem war er sicher, ein kurzes Aufblitzen von rasiermesserscharfen Zähne in den Fenstern der Schiebetür gesehen zu haben, selbst als er das Einkaufszentrum schon wieder verlassen und Mrs Weasley ein Picknick vorgeschlagen hatte.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ron, der ihn über den Rand seines Quidditch Magazins ansah. "Du hast kaum ein Wort gesagt, seit wir aus dem Einkaufszentrum raus sind."

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry. Mit einem leichten Seufzer gab er Sneezy eine weitere Erdnuss zu Essen. Sie waren schon vor ein paar Stunden von ihrem Ausflug zurück gewesen, aber Harry fühlte sich immer noch paranoid und besorgt. Trotzdem, immer wenn er sich überlegte, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen, konnte er nicht die richtigen Worte finden, mit denen er erklären konnte, was ihm so Angst machte.

Als sie sich zum Picknick setzten, hatte er sich überlegt, ob Mrs Weasley ihm vielleicht helfen könnte, dann hatte er an Bill gedacht, der schließlich eine Menge Erfahrung mit Dunklen Kreaturen hatte. Als sie nach Hause kamen saß Snape am Tisch und korrigierte Aufsätze. Klar, wenn er jemanden von all dem erzählen konnte, dann war es sein magischer Beschützer – aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte keinerlei Beweise, und Snape war in dieser Hinsicht nicht gerade der umgänglichste Typ.

Er sah zu Ron, seinem besten Freund, und fragte sich, ob er es nicht ihm erzählen könnte. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Draco, der auf seinem Bett fläzte und etwas zeichnete. Draco könnte vielleicht etwas über seltsame Gesichter wissen, die in Glasscheiben auftauchten und gleich wieder verschwanden. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit einem schwarzmagischen Gegenstand zu tun? Dracos Familie hatte hunderte solcher Objekte gehortet. Aber dann merkte Harry, dass er es einfach niemandem erzählen konnte. Dass es einfach zu bescheuert klingen würde. Er konnte sich nur zu gut Dracos Reaktion vorstellen, wenn er ihm erzählte, er würde Gesichter in Glasscheiben sehen.

Er mochte das letzte Jahr vielleicht recht tolerant geworden sein, doch bewusst zugeben tat er das noch nicht.

"Du siehst ziemlich... fertig aus", sagte Ron, der ihn genau beobachtete.

Harry zog die Schultern hoch. "Einfach nur gelangweilt, schätze ich."

Ron nickte und gähnte. Sie alle waren gelangweilt. Harry konnte sich nun leise vorstellen, wie sich Sirius die letzten zwei Jahre gefühlt haben musst, dazu gezwungen, in diesem Haus zu verweilen, ohne dass jemals wirklich etwas aufregendes passiert wäre.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Eingangstüre ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er hörte, wie sie wieder geschlossen wurde und wie jemand gewaltige Mengen an Krempel in der Halle ablud. Ein paar Momente, und vielleicht auch eine Überprüfung, ob der Ankömmling, wer immer es auch war, in sicherer Entfernung von der Mrs Black Gefahrenzone war, später hörte er Mr Weasleys Stimme durchs Haus schreien. "Molly! Kinder! Kommt schnell, ich habe unglaubliche Neuigkeiten!"

Harry, Ron und Draco sprangen aus den Betten und spurteten nach draußen, wo sie Ginny und Tonks trafen, die über das Geländer nach unten schauten. Mr Weasley strahlte ihnen aus der Halle entgegen, und zu Harry Überraschung hielt er unter einem Arm einen Muggel Fernseher, in der anderen Hand einen Umschlag. Auf seinem Kopf befand sich ein riesiger Party Hut mit einem 'M' darauf.

"Was, bei allen guten Geistern, ist das denn?" sagte Ron und starrte auf den Fernseher, als würde dieser gleich explodieren.

"Den hab ich mit meinen Gehaltsbonus gekauft", er grinste in die Runde. "Ich wurde befördert!"

Ron und Ginny jubelten und sprangen förmlich die Treppe herunter um ihren Vater zu umarmen, ihm Fragen zu stellen und den Fernseher aufgeregt zu untersuchen. Alle anderen kamen eher gemächlich dazu, dann gingen sie alle in die Küche und setzten sich. Mrs Weasley, die gerade beim Abtrocknen war, schmiss die Schürze weg und eilte herbei, um ihren Ehemann zu umarmen.

"Oh Arthur, endlich! Gut gemacht!" sagte sie.

Er grinste und strich ihr über den Rücken. Dann stellte er den Fernseher auf dem Küchentisch ab. Draco betrachtete ihn mit dem allergrößten Misstrauen und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Was tut dieses Ding genau?"

"Das ist doch eines von den Dingen, die die Muggel benutzen, um Essen warm zumachen, oder? Sagte Ginny und blickte ihren Vater an. "Luna hat mir davon erzählt... Ihre Tante arbeitet mit Muggeln zusammen."

"Zu was wurdest du befördert, Arthur?", fragte Mrs Weasley und blickte ihren Mann an.

"Ich bin nun offizieller Minister für Inter-Muggel Beziehungen", sagte er stolz. "Er werde jede Menge Kontakt mit Muggeln haben und mehr über sie herausfinden. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist wieder zurück, und wer weiß, was jetzt passiert. Wenn er anfängt, die Muggel anzugreifen, braucht das Ministerium jemanden, der die Ruhe bewahrt und eine Panik verhindert. Und diese Person bin ich!" Er strahlte und lachte. "Cornelius sagte, es könne gut sein, dass ich mit der Muggel Königin Tee trinken werde! Ich!"

"Oh, das ist wundervoll, Arthur!" sagte Molly, die ihn schon wieder umarmte.

Draco hingegen inspizierte den Fernseher eingehender, ließ die Finger über das Glas wandern. "Hmm... Ich glaube so was habe ich letzten Sommer schon einmal gesehen..."

"Und du warst du damals?" sagte Ron schnell. Er versuchte schon den ganzen letzten Monat aus Draco heraus zu pressen, wo sich dieser den letzten Sommer aufgehalten hatte, aber weit gekommen war er damit nicht.

"Irgendwo", sagte Draco mit deutlich kühlerer Stimme.

Vielleicht hatte Lupin die steigende Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen bemerkt, auf jeden Fall sprang er auf und sagte. "Tee wäre gut, denke ich... Ron, könntest du mir helfen? Und Draco, häng doch bitte den Umhang von Arthur auf."

Draco und Ron starrten sich noch einen Moment lang finster an, dann verschwanden sie. Harry sah ihnen beiden einen Moment hinterher. Rons Nacken war ziemlich rot, und Dracos linke Hand war fest zu einer Faust geballt, als er den Raum verließ.

Glücklicherweise setzte sich Mr Weasley in diesem Moment um den Fernseher zum Laufen zu bringen und der mögliche Streit war abgewendet. Oder vielleicht auch nur verschoben ...


	3. St Mungos, dritter Stock

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Fortsetzung von „Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix"

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 3 – St. Mungos, dritter Stock

Harry wachte am ersten August wie immer keuchend auf und der kalte Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Wie sonst auch war der Großteil des Traums nicht in seinem Gedächtnis geblieben, aber an etwas konnte er sich diesmal erinnern. Er hatte in dieses Gesicht mit den verzerrten, unmenschlichen Zügen geblickt und es hatte ihn nur angelächelt. Er wusste nicht, was an diesem Lächeln so nervenaufreibend war. Etwas daran machte ihm Angst, wie das leere Grinsen des Clowns, den er letztes Jahr bekommen hatte. Doch diesmal konnte er die Träume nicht einfach vergessen.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf, rieb sich die Augen und als er einen Blick zum Wecker warf sah er, dass es es drei Uhr morgens war. Er seufzte. Also dauerte es noch mindestens vier Stunden, bis jemand von den anderen aufstand, und er wusste einfach, dass er jetzt nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Die Angst, dieses Gesicht wieder zu sehen, vertrieb jeden Gedanken an Schlaf aus seinem Gehirn. Was genau war es? War es ein Mensch, der halb in etwas schreckliches verwandelt war? Oder war es nur ein Monster? Er wusste, dass es einige Kreaturen gab, die den Menschen ähnelten – Vampire, Mantikore, Mermenschen, Zentauren – aber er hatte noch nie so ein Biest wie in seinen Träumen gesehen.

Er schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und stand auf, um sich aus dem Badezimmer etwas zu trinken zu holen, aber er etwas seltsames bemerkte. Draco lag im Bett ihm gegenüber, aber ein seltsamer Schatten lag auf den weißen Laken. Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er erkannte, dass es kein Schatten war, sondern eine dunkle Substanz – wahrscheinlich von Dracos Dunklem Mal. Harry durchquerte das dunkle Zimmer, streckte die Hand aus und packte den blonden Jungen an der Schulter.

„Draco", murmelte er leise und schüttelte die Schulter. „Draco, wach auf ..."

Draco erstarrte, wachte dann mit einem Schlag auf und zuckte zusammen, als er Harry erblickte. Er starrte ihn an und entspannte sich dann wieder. „Potter! Was soll das – " Sein Blick war nach unten gewandert; er sah das Blut und er gab ein ersticktes, quietschendes Geräusch von sich. Er packte schnell die Laken, presste sie gegen seinen Rücken und lief in Richtung des Badezimmers, aber Harry holte ihn schnell ein.

„Lass mich dir helfen!", zischte er.

„Lass mich los!", schnarrte Draco, befreite seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff und stürmte in das Badezimmer. Harry folgte ihn und schaffte es schließlich auch noch hinein. Draco schloss die Tür zögerlich und starrte Harry dann über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Du erzählst das hier absolut niemandem."

„Als ob ich das tun würde", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich an den Rand der Badewanne, nahm ein Handtuch vom Stapel und ließ Wasser in das Waschbecken laufen.

„Warum warst du überhaupt wach?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Ich – ", Harry hielt inne und fuhr dann fort: „Ich glaub, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Mm." Er nahm das nasse Handtuch aus dem Becken, wrang es aus und hob dann den Rand seines T-Shirts, um das kühle Nass auf das Mal zu pressen. Er schloss die Augen. „Wie können sie nur damit leben?", murmelte er.

„Die Todesser?"

Draco nickte grimmig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Vater damit klar kam. Professor Snape auch ... nun, Vater ist immer gekommen, wenn er gerufen wurde, also hat es wahrscheinlich nicht so geschmerzt ..."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne und beobachtete Draco, wie er etwas von dem Blut im Waschbecken hinunter spülte, bevor er leise sagte: „Er wird kommen und dich holen, das weißt du. Wenn du auf seinen Ruf nicht antwortest."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", sagte Draco kalt, als er das Handtuch wieder ins kalte Wasser tauchte. Er begann, noch mehr Blut wegzuwischen, während er murmelte: „Jeder Tag ist eine Leistung für mich ... zuerst dachte ich, er würde mich nicht verfolgen, weil ich noch kein besonders begabter Todesser bin ... aber natürlich will er seine Macht über „Malfoys Sohn" nicht an Dumbledore verlieren." Etwas Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme, als er das sagte.

„Sie wollen dich wegen deinem Dad, oder?", sagte Harry, der Draco noch nie so viel über seine Verbindung zu den Todessern hatte sprechen hören, und er wollte diese Situation ausnutzen.

Draco nickte. „Vater war ein wichtiges Mitglied ... jeder erwartet, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete."

„Wirst du ...?"

„Ja, Potter", schnappte Draco sarkastisch. „Das werde ich tatsächlich. Warte einen Moment, während ich meinen Zauberstab hole, damit ich dich umbringen kann. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich eine große Rede über Vertrauen halten sollte, bevor ich dich dem Dunklen Lord übergebe, aber das ist so ein Klischee, deshalb werde ich es auslassen."

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Ich hab das schon so oft gehört, dass es auf mich sowieso keine Wirkung mehr hat."

Draco setzte sich neben Harry auf den Rand der Badewanne, während er immer noch sein Dunkles Mal einweichte. Er seufzte und sagte dann nach einem Moment: „Also, warum sagst du mir nicht, warum du wirklich wach warst?"

Harry wandte den Blick ab. „Ohne wirklichen Grund."

„Okay." Draco durchnässte das Handtuch noch ein letztes Mal und wischte das letzte Blut von seinem Mal, dann öffnete er die Tür. „Wir müssen schlafen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir morgen dekorieren werden."

Harry nickte und trat zurück in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen, verschwand das letzte Licht. Draco ging zu seinem Bett, Harry zu seinem und ein paar Moment herrschte Stille. Dann sagte Harrys Stimme: „Draco?"

„Was?", kam die Antwort aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm.

„Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum wir Freunde sind."

„Und der wäre?", sagte Draco und hörte sich verwirrt an.

„Du reitest auf keinen Angelegenheiten herum."

Draco gluckste. „Ich versuche, keine Informationen aus anderen heraus zu pressen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man zu etwas gezwungen wird – unter extremen Bedingungen."

Harry ließ den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen, zog die Decke hoch und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde er doch noch schlafen. Es dauerte jedoch nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis ein kleiner Lichtschein auftauchte, als jemand eine Kerze anzündete. Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte stirnrunzelnd über seine Schulter. Ron saß auf seinem Bett und starrte die beiden an.

„Worum ging es da jetzt?", fragte er.

„Worum ging es wobei?", sagte Draco gelangweilt, als wäre Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nicht wert.

„Euch ins Badezimmer schleichen. Nette kleine Mitternachtsunterhaltung, oder?" Auf Rons Gesicht lag ein misstrauischer Blick.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Was wirfst du uns vor?"

„Was denkst du denn, dass ich euch vorwerfe?", sagte Ron und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, rollte sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke hoch bis zum Kinn. „Wie kindisch ... Weasley, wenn du das nächste Mal jemanden zur Rede stellst, solltest du vorher wissen, wessen du sie beschuldigst, anstatt dich auf kindische Streitigkeiten zu verlassen ..."

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy", schnauzte Ron.

Draco gähnte ausgiebig und offensichtlich und streckte sich im Bett. Ron starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, und wandte sich dann wieder mit wütendem Blick Harry zu.

„Also. Was habt ihr beiden da drin besprochen? Und ich hab Stimmen gehört. Ihr braucht mir gar nichts anderes zu sagen."

„Etwas das du nicht glauben, akzeptieren oder verstehen wirst und dessen du nicht wert bist", sagte Draco einfach. „Leg dich wieder schlafen, Weasley, bevor dein kleines Gehirn wegen zu häufigem Gebrauch explodiert."

„Ich hab dich nicht um deine Meinung gefragt", schnarrte Ron. Er ignorierte Draco komplett und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Also, worum ging es da? Was ist hinter meinem Rücken los? Andauern tuschelt ihr beiden miteinander und habt diese ganzen privaten Scherze. Ich halt es nicht mehr aus. Welche große Sache ist es?"

„Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum", sagte Harry, der keinen Streit mit Ron wollte, leise. „Ich hab Draco nur davon erzählt, ehrlich, ich – "

„Du hattest einen Albtraum?", sagte Draco und zerbrach so Harrys einzige Ausrede in tausend Stücke.

Ron starrte die beiden nur an; Misstrauen und Wut standen auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf zog. Harry stand auf um zu versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, und er überlegte, ob er Ron nicht doch von dem Dunklen Mal erzählen sollte, aber als Harry versuchte, mit seinem Cousin zu reden, vergrub sich Ron nur weiter unter die Decken und ignorierte ihn. Nachdem er fünfzehn Minuten lang ignoriert worden war, lies Harry Ron einfach in Ruhe und ging wieder zurück ins Bett.

---------- ---------- ----------

Harry schlief schließlich doch noch ein, und als er wieder aufwachte, saß Draco am Ende seines Bettes. Er zuckte zusammen und fragte, was zum Teufel Draco vorhatte, aber der andere Junge sagte schnell: „Weasley ist im Badezimmer. Ich hab die Schublade mit deinen Klamotten auf den Boden ausgeleert. Schrei mich deswegen an."

„Was?", sagte Harry, total verwirrt, und dann fügte er wütend hinzu: „Du hast meine Klamotten am Boden verteilt? Warum?"

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Draco, sein Gesicht plötzlich voller Schuld, und seine Stimme war ein wenig lauter als üblich. „Es war ein Unfall. Ich hab nach meinem Pullover gesucht und ich dachte, er wäre in deiner Schublade ..."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Draco, was zum Teufel hast du vor?"

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich wollte nicht – "

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Ron kam herein. Er tat so, als würde er die beiden nicht ansehen, aber er konnte einen Blick auf die leere Schublade nicht vermeiden. Harry, bei dem endlich der Groschen gefallen war, sagte wütend: „Du kannst sie ja dann wieder aufheben, wenn du sie auf den Boden geworfen hast. Du ungeschickter Dummkopf!"

Ron warf ihnen einen Blick über die Schulter zu, und einen Moment lang sah er interessiert aus. Harry fuhr nach einem flüchtigen und aufmunternden Lächeln von Draco fort.

„Und du kannst dich wegen letzter Nacht auch bei Ron entschuldigen!", sagte er wütend. „Du bist unter meinem Dach, Draco, und du wirst dich zusammenreißen!" Plötzlich erkannte er, dass er sich sehr wie Onkel Vernon anhörte.

Draco wandte sich Ron zu und sagte halbherzig: „Tschuldigung, Weasley."

„Ordentlich!", sagte Harry.

Draco hielt einen Moment inne, und sagte dann mit gereizter Miene wieder: „Tschuldigung, Weasley."

„Das ist besser", sagte Harry. „Nun ... ähm ... geh und mach uns etwas Tee!" Er dachte, dass das ein wenig zu weit ging, wenn er Dracos Miene richtig gelesen hatte, aber Ron schien es ihm abzukaufen.

„Und auch noch ein paar Kekse!", rief er Draco nach, als dieser sich aus dem Zimmer verzog. Draco schloss die Tür und Ron wandte sich Harry zu. „Da, wir haben es ihm gezeigt", sagte er triumphierend und offenbar war durch das Fertigmachen von Malfoy sein und Harrys Streit vergessen.

„Klar", sagte Harry, nickte und zog seinen Morgenmantel an. „Einfach so meine Klamotten auf den Boden werfen. Wer denkt er, dass er ist?"

Ron zog seinen eigenen Chudley Cannons Morgenmantel an und die beiden gingen zur Tür. Ron zog sie auf und trat hinaus auf den Flur. „Und dieser Tee ist hoffentlich nicht zu süß", sagte er. „Oder ich werde es Malfoy zeigen."

Und damit war die Sache geklärt. Harry und Ron gingen, ihren Streit komplett vergessen, hinunter in die Küche, und als sie sich an den Holztisch setzten, stellte Mrs Weasley Teller mit Speck und Eiern vor jeden. „Da habt ihr ... genießt es."

„Wo ist mein Tee?", wollte Ron von Draco wissen, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß und sein eigenes Frühstück aß.

Mrs Weasley sagte wütend: „Ron! Sei nicht so unfreundlich!"

„Aber – "

„Guten Morgen miteinander", sagte Ginny, als sie in die Küche kam. „Hey, Speck, wunderbar!"

„Ihr braucht alle ein großes Frühstück", sagte Mrs Weasley, während sie Ginny einen Teller gab. „Wir dekorieren hier heute mal. Fred und George sollten bald mit der Farbe kommen, also können wir schon mal die Zeitungen auf den Boden legen. Hoffentlich wird es nicht zu lange dauern ... natürlich gehen später noch ein paar Leute aus ..."

„Schon wieder?", sagte Ron. „Warum? Wohin gehen wir?"

„Du geht nirgendwo hin", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie gab ihm noch ein Würstchen. „Harry geht mit Professor Snape und Tonks nach St. Mungos."

„Können wir nicht mitkommen?", sagte Ginny.

„Sicherlich nicht", sagte Mrs Weasley steif. „Harry will doch nicht, dass ihr alle dabei seid und ihn ärgert, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry warf Ron, Draco und Ginny einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und sagte dann: „Tut mir Leid ... es ist das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten, dass ich Kainda sehe ... sie will wahrscheinlich nicht zu viele Besucher."

„Ist schon okay", sagte Ron lächelnd. „Wir verstehen."

„Wann fahren wir zur Winkelgasse, um unsere Schulsachen zu kaufen?", fragte Ginny.

„Wenn die Briefe kommen", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Schinkensandwich an den Tisch. „Dann können wir gleich all eure Sachen auf einmal kaufen ... es ist eine Schande, dass sie nicht heute gekommen sind, sonst hätten wir gleich alles besorgen können ..."

Ginny seufzte. „Ich wünschte, die Briefe würden endlich kommen ... ich halte das Warten nicht mehr aus." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin, setzte sie hinzu: „Ich bekomme dieses Jahr meine ZAG Resultate."

„Wie glaubst du, sind die Prüfungen gelaufen?", fragte er und aß ein Stück seines Specks.

„Okay, denke ich", sagte sie. „Immerhin habe ich sie jetzt hinter mir."

Die Haustür öffnete sich und ein paar Augenblicke später erschien Lupin in der Küche. Er hatte nur eine Zeitung bei sich. Ginny seufzte. „Naja." Dann verließ sie den Tisch und ging nach oben, um sich anzuziehen.

Lupin lächelte, setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sein Frühstück mit einem dankbaren: „Danke, Molly ...", von Mrs Weasley entgegen.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete darauf, dass Ron mit der Zeitung fertig war. Sein Teller war nun leer, und er suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, um seine Gedanken vom kommenden Besuch im St. Mungos abzulenken. Er wusste, dass es keinen Grund gab, nervös zu sein, und es war kein besorgtes oder verängstigtes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Es war mehr wie unertragbare Aufregung. Er erinnerte sich daran, als er Kainda zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, als sie vor langer Zeit aus dem Krankenflügel gebracht worden war, und er musste zugeben, dass er es nicht erwarten konnte, sie wieder zu sehen.

Er nahm ein weiteres Stück Toast und begann, es zu buttern, und er wollte Ron gerade fragen, ob im Tagespropheten etwas interessantes stand, als Ron plötzlich erstickt nach Luft schnappte und die Zeitung anstarrte.

„Was?", sagte Harry. „Was ist los?"

„Ähm – ", sagte Ron und dachte offenbar sehr schnell nach. „Die Chudley Cannons haben ihr letztes Spiel verloren. Ist doch zu schade. Hey, könntest du mir etwas Toast geben, ich fühle mich noch ein wenig – "

Auf Harrys Gesicht machte sich ein Stirnrunzeln breit. „Es ist über mich, oder?"

„Nein", quiekte Ron.

Harry entriss ihm die Zeitung und schüttelte sie, das schlimmste befürchtend, auf. Eine Doppelseite mit einem Photo von seinem eigenen Gesicht lachte ihm entgegen, und darüber stand in großen Lettern die Schlagzeile: „Der Junge, der liebte". Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er verstanden hatte, worum es im Artikel ging.

Ron sah ihn angespannt über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg an. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, mir wird schlecht", knurrte Harry durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Harry, mein Lieber?", fragte Mrs Weasley und beobachtete ihn mit besorgter Miene.

„Nein", sagte er schnell. „Nein, ich bin okay." Er lächelte. „Ich bin nur ein wenig voll, das ist alles. Ich gehe und versuche, mir die Haare zu kämmen." Er stand vom Tisch auf und verließ die Küche, die Zeitung unter dem Arm. Er hörte hinter sich Stühle rücken, als Ron aufsprang, und dann noch einmal, als Draco ihm folgte.

„Was glaubst du, wer es dem Propheten gesagt hat?", sagte Ron und beeilte sich, mit Harrys Schritten die Treppe hoch mitzukommen.

Harry öffnete die Zeitung wieder und las den Artikel, während sich inzwischen blanker Horror in seiner Brust breit machte. „Ich weiß es nicht ... seht euch das an! „Harry Potters Liebesleben war eine Tragödie nach der anderen, geschrieben von Jan Jerrison, Klatschreporterin." Wie haben sie von Kainda erfahren? Und warum muss es genau heute sein?"

Dracos räusperte sich und las über Harrys Schulter gelehnt: „Harry Potters Herzeleid hat viele andere Schüler in Hogwarts berührt. Ernie Macmillan, in seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, sagte dem Propheten: „Harry und Kainda sind immer zum Quidditchfeld geschlichen. Harry war am Boden zerstört, als sie vergiftet wurde. Er wollte nicht mehr Quidditch oder sonst etwas spielen." Das ist jedoch nicht das erste Mal, dass mit Harrys Herz gespielt wurde. In seinem vierten Jahr, hat die muggelgeborene Hermine Granger -"

„Das ist genug", knurrte Ron.

„Oh, und seht mal hier", sagte Draco und ignorierte Ron. „Ganz unten ... sie haben ein Interview mit Chang."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry seufzend. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und breitete den Artikel vor sich aus. „Sie haben alles ... Ernie und Cho müssen es ihnen gesagt haben. Vertraut auf den Propheten, dass er Blaise Zabini und das Risotta auf ein Viertel der Seite quetschen, und dann auf dem Rest über mich herzieht!"

„Schreiben sie auch, was mit Zabini passiert ist?", fragte Ron interessiert und lehnte sich über Harrys Schulter. „Oh, das ist es ja ... er ist in Askaban ... der jüngst Gefangene aller Zeiten. Gerade mal vor zwei Monaten alt genug geworden."

Harry seufzte wieder, legte sich zurück auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Genau an dem Tag, an dem ich Kainda besuche, muss der dumme Prophet eine große Story über unsere „zeitlose Liebe" rausbringen. Ich wette, dass sie schon vorm St. Mungos stehen und darauf warten, dass ich komme ... warum bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass Rita Kimmkorn damit was zu tun hatte?"

„Immerhin habt ihr jetzt etwas, worüber ihr reden könnt", sagte Draco trocken.

„Vielleicht, wenn du es ihr einfach nicht sagst", schlug Ron vor. „Du weißt schon ... lass sie es einfach nicht wissen. Es ist nicht lügen. Es würde sie vielleicht unter Stress setzen, wenn sie es herausfindet, und ihre Wunden könnten ganz komisch werden."

Harry las nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augen das Interview mit Cho. Er las es nicht Wort für Wort sondern überflog es nur kurz, aber was er trotzdem herauslesen konnte war, dass sie Andeutungen machte, dass er „noch immer in jemand anderen verliebt" war, und dass er ihre „Gefühle nicht ernst nahm", als sie tiefe Trauer um ihren „geliebten Freund Cedric" nach dessen Tod gefühlt hatte. Er hob den Blick und sah, dass Draco und Ron ihn genau beobachteten. Ron sah besorgt aus. Draco sah ernst aus, was so ziemlich die besorgteste Miene war, die er je trug.

„Nun", sagte er.

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner der drei etwas, dann sagte Ron leise: „Es tut mir Leid ... Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass – "

„Ohhhh, seht euch das an", sagte Draco, hob die Zeitung auf und starrte auf einen eingerahmten Artikel auf der gleichen Seite; er konnte die Freude in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Er begann, laut zu lesen. „Harry Potters Verwirrende Liebesgeschichten. Falls Harry Potters Liebesleben noch nicht kompliziert genug ist, hat der Tagesprophet jetzt neue Beweise ans Licht gebracht, nach denen seine Ex-Freudin, die muggelgeborene Hermine Granger, nun mit seinem besten Freund Robert Weasley ausgeht. Nach der Belagerung von Hogwarts, bei der die Hälfte der Schüler ihr Leben verloren, wurden Granger und Weasley gesehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig beruhigten. Ob Harry Potter von diesem Betrug seines besten Freundes weiß, ist noch unbekannt, aber wir hoffen, dass die Wunden der Liebe für Harry Potter schnell heilen werden."

Harry und Draco wandten sich beide um und sahen Ron an. Rons Gesicht war ein wunderbarer Magenta-Ton geworden und er saß nur geschockt da und starrte zurück. Draco grinste von Ohr zu Ohr, aber es sah so als, als hätte Ron nicht einmal die Energie ihn zu schlagen.

Harry nahm die Zeitung aus Dracos Händen und sagte: „Hey, aber seht euch das an ... Siebtklässler Starrt Beine Der Schwester Eines Professors An. Draco Malfoy, ein Siebtklässler in Hogwarts, wurde gestern beschuldigt, der Schwester des Professors für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, schöne Augen gemacht zu haben. „Malfoy verbringt die Hälfte seine Lebens damit, Andralyns Beine anzustarren", sagte ein anonymer Schüler. „Snape wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn er es erfährt."

„WAS?", brüllte Draco, entriss Harry die Zeitung und überflog sie panisch. Nach einem Moment ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und rief: „POTTER! Du Lügner! Hier steht überhaupt nichts über mich!"

Harry und Ron waren so sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachte. Draco schlug die beiden mit einem Kissen, bis sie aufhörten, und als sie sich wieder ein bisschen besser fühlten, gingen sie wieder nach unten.

Snape saß am Küchentisch und schrieb einen Brief, als die drei Jungen die Küche betraten, und Ron und Harry warfen sich einen Blick zu. Draco zischte: „Oh, seid nicht so kindisch."

Tonks stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, als Harry herein kam. „Oh, Harry! Komm her ... wir müssen dich tarnen", sagte sie, als sie ihn zu sich herüber zog und ihn auf einen Stuhl drückte.

„Mich tarnen?", sagte Harry und starrte sie an. „Warum?"

„Reporter des Tagespropheten vor St. Mungos", sagte sie grimmig. „Die Angestellten wollen sie nicht hineinlassen, aber sie werden draußen auf jeden warten, von dem sie ein Interview bekommen können. Ich fürchte, dass du der Hauptpreis bist."

Harry sah zu, wie sie Tuben und Fläschchen aus einem offenen Aktenkoffer auf dem Tisch vor ihr nahm. „Was genau wirst du mit mir machen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Wir haben über einen Vielsafttrank nachgedacht", sagte Tonks fröhlich, während sie eine Art Creme aus einer Tube auf ihre Finger drückte. „Aber wir haben keinen aufgetrieben, und wir wollten auch nicht, dass er seine Wirkung verliert, während du im St. Mungos bist." Sie begann, die Creme auf Harrys Narbe zu tupfen und sah ihn mit ihren heute hellbraunen Augen an. „Wir versuchen, dich als Sohn von mir und Professor Snape rein zu schmuggeln ..."

Ron verwandelte sein Lachen schnell in einen Hustenanfall, während er seine Tasse vom Tisch nahm und sein Gesicht wieder hinter der Zeitung verbarg.

„Wofür ist die Creme?", sagte Harry.

„Sie wird nur deine Narbe ein wenig verdecken", erklärte sie. „Offensichtlich ist sie das auffälligste ... wir werden dir auch einen Sicht-Verbesserungs-Zauber verpassen. Er wird nicht so gut wie deine Brille sein, aber umso weniger du wie du aussiehst, umso besser."

Sie fuhr fort, ihn mit allen Arten von Cremen zu behandeln, bearbeitete ihn mit Puder, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und vollbrachte hier und da einen Zauber. Harry war verblüfft, als sie sein Haar mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hellblond färbte. Tonks hatte heute langes, blondes Haar, also vermutete er, dass er es von ihr „geerbt" hatte.

„Nun, deine Augen", sagte sie fröhlich und holte eine kleine Flasche voll von irgendetwas hervor. „Wir werden sie sehr dunkelbraun machen, damit du die deines Dads hast."

„Du wirst aber nichts mit meiner Nase machen, oder?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, nein", sagte sie. „Wir werden sagen, dass du meine hast. Wir werden aber vielleicht etwas mit deinen Lippen machen müssen. Sehen wir mal, wie du mit schwarzen Augen aussiehst ... mach sie weit auf." Sie tröpfelte ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in seine Augen und er blinzelte. Sie lächelte, als sie sich offenbar verfärbten. „Wunderbar. Das alles wird später wieder abgehen, keine Sorgen ... ich hab alle Entferner mitgebracht. Obwohl du mit blonden Haaren nett aussiehst."

„Ist er endlich fertig?", seufzte Snape und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Oberarm.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte sie. „Nun, wir können jetzt gehen ... komm schon, Harry, hol deinen Mantel."

Harry fühlte sich ziemlich seltsam, als er aufstand, seinen Mantel vom Haken an der Wand nahm und bei der Haustür wartete. Snape war überhaupt nicht getarnt, sondern war einfach nur sein übliches, schleimiges Selbst, aber Tonks sah fast komplett verändert aus. Sie trug ebenfalls Muggelklamotten – einen großen Fellmantel und sandfarbene Leggins. Er konnte es versuchen, wie er wollte, Harry konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Tonks und Snape je einen Sohn miteinander haben könnten. Es war wie Eiscreme, die nach Toast schmeckte – es sollte einfach nicht sein.

Sie verließen das Haus und gingen ziemlich schnell zum Zentrum des Londons der Muggel. Harry hielt sich dicht an Snape und Tonks. Obwohl er getarnt war, fühlte er sich noch immer verfolgt. Was, wenn ihn jemand erkannte? Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass er von Reporten des Tagespropheten umringt wurde, die ihm Fragen über sein Privatleben stellten – besonders nicht heute. Er macht sich auch darüber Sorgen, dass Kainda nicht glauben würde, dass er wirklich Harry war. Was, wenn sie den Sicherheitsdienst rief und ihn rauswerfen ließ?

„Harry", sagte Tonks neben ihm. „Hast du einen Akzent drauf?"

„Ähm ... ein wenig", sagte er, misstrauisch, wohin das führen würde.

„Du könntest ihn vielleicht gebrauchen", sagte sie. „Nur für den Fall, dass die Reporter dir eine Frage stellen. Sehen wir mal, ob du Stimmen imitieren kannst ... Snape, sag etwas ..."

Snape starrte sie an. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Junge eine gänzlich neue Identität braucht, die wir für ihn kreieren."

„Nun mach schon", sagte Tonks. „Probier das."

Harry schürzte die Lippen ein wenig und versuchte, so wie Snape zu klingen. Es war ein sehr erstickt klingender Snape, und ein wenig zu fein, aber Tonks grinste ihn an. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Junge eine gänzlich neue Identität braucht, die wir für ihn kreieren."

„Wunderbar!", sagte sie. „Das wird genügen. Ah ..." Sie waren um eine Ecke gegangen und hatten die Straße erreicht, an der das St. Mungos lag. „Ich denke, wir werden es brauchen."

Die Straße war einfach rappelvoll von Reporten. St. Mungos war ein beschütztes Gebäude, damit die Muggel nicht wussten, dass es etwas Außergewöhnliches war. Zum Glück war es ein Sonntag und noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, also waren noch nicht viele Muggel unterwegs. Ein paar waren jedoch schon draußen, und sie beobachteten sie von den Eingängen von Geschäften heraus und tuschelten über die seltsamen Menschen in Umhängen, die überall waren.

„Bleib in der Nähe, Harry", murmelte Tonks, bevor sie die Straße entlang ging und einen Arm um die Schultern ihres „Sohnes" legte. Snape ging auf Harrys anderer Seite, und die paar Reporter, die sie beachteten, wurden von Snapes Miene abgeschreckt.

„Er ist es nicht", rief jemand. Harry fühlte glühende Aufregung, weil niemand ihn erkannte. Tonks drückte seine Schulter, als sie vor das Gebäude traten. St. Mungos war als altes Warenhaus der Muggel getarnt, und man kam nur hinein, indem man mit einer der weiblichen Schaufensterpuppen sprach. Snape wandte dem Schaufenster den Rücken zu und murmelte der Puppe aus dem Mundwinkel zu: „Wir möchten gerne Kainda Zabini besuchen."

Harry beobachtete, wie die Puppe leicht mit dem Kopf nickte, und ihre angeschlagenen Augen rollten von links nach rechts und sahen die Straße entlang. Als sie sicher war, dass keine Muggel in der Nähe waren, wies sie die drei hinein und sie traten durch die Scheibe in das St. Mungos. Harry konnte einen Blick zurück auf die Reporter draußen nicht unterdrücken und grinste.

Die Wartehalle sah genauso aus, wie Harry sie von seinem letzten Besuch in Erinnerung hatte, als sie Mr Weasley besucht hatten. Hexen und Zauberer mit verschiedenen Verletzungen saßen auf wackligen Holzstühlen und lasen alte Ausgaben der Hexenwoche und zwei Monate alte Tagespropheten, und Heiler in grellen grünen Roben gingen mit Klemmbrettern zwischen den Patienten umher und nahmen die Daten auf. Harry wusste, dass es unhöflich war, jemanden anzustarren, aber er konnte es nicht unterdrücken, ein paar Zauberer anzustarren, während sie in der Warteschlange waren um herauszufinden, in welchem Zimmer Kainda war. Ein Mann dachte offenbar, er wäre ein Hase und er sprang im Raum herum, verfolgt von seiner verzweifelten Frau und einem Heiler mit einer großen Karotte. Eine große, blonde Hexe saß auf einem Stuhl und las die Hexenwoche; ihre Nase hatte ungefähr die Größe einer Orange und pulsierte grün, und am Beginn der Schlange war ein Mann, der sein Problem der Empfangshexe zur Melodie von „Ich hab einen netten Haufen Kokosnüsse" vorzusingen schien.

„Ich hab ein Problem mit meinem Arm, dii dii dii – ", begann er, aber er wurde unterbrochen, als seine eigene Hand ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. „Au! Sie schlägt mich dauern im Gesicht, dii d-"

„Fluchschäden", sagte die Empfangshexe. „Vierter Stock. Der nächste!"

Er tanzte den Korridor entlang davon, und ein Mann, der ein Mädchen im Teenageralter stützte, die grelles, blaues Haar hatte, trat nach vor. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus, und offenbar hatte er sie von weit her gebracht. „Quidditchunfall", keuchte er. „Wir haben hinten auf unserer Wiese ein Spiel gespielt, und dann – "

„Utensilien-Unglück", verkündete die Empfangshexe. „Setzen Sie sich bitte. Der nächste!"

Der Zauberer vor Harry, Tonks und Snape schlurfte nach vor. Offenbar war mit ihm alles in Ordnung, und er lehnte sich zu der Hexe am Tisch nach vor und winkte sie näher zu sich. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und hörte ihm zu, während er sein Problem flüsternd beschrieb, und sagte dann: „Fluchschäden, vierter Stock. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie in keiner Tür hängenbleiben." Der Mann wurde knallrot und ging davon. Während er ging, konnte Harry einen langen, gestreiften Schwanz sehen, der und seinem langen Mantel hervor lugte.

„Ja?", sagte die Empfangshexe, als Harry, Tonks und Snape nach vor traten.

„Wir sind hier, um Kainda Zabini zu besuchen", sagte Tonks fröhlich. „Wir haben gehofft, Sie könnten uns sagen, auf welcher Station sie ist."

Die Empfangshexe holte eine lange Liste unter ihrem Tisch hervor und fuhr mit dem Finger daran entlang, dann sagte sie: „Sie hat einen Raum alleine, im dritten Stock, Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und Pflanzen. Es ist Nummer 18, und die Heiler werden Ihnen den Weg zeigen. Sie kommt aber gerade aus der Intensivstation, also dürfen vorerst nur Freunde und Familie zu ihr. Darf ich fragen, wie Ihre Beziehung zu der Patientin ist?"

Tonks lächelte und murmelte der Empfangshexe zu: „Lesen Sie die Zeitung?"

Die Empfangshexe runzelte die Stirn. „Das tue ich."

„Das ist Harry Potter", sagte Tonks grinsend und warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Wir mussten ihn an den Reporten vorbei schmuggeln, deshalb haben wir ihn ein wenig getarnt." Um es zu beweisen, streckte sie die Hand aus und wischte ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, wodurch die Hinweise auf die verborgene Narbe sichtbar wurden.

Die Empfangshexe lächelte ihn warm an. „Oh, wir dachten uns schon, dass wir Sie bald sehen ... sehr gut. Dritter Stock, und passen Sie auf, wie Sie am Pflanzenkorridor vorbei kommen, wir haben heute Morgen ein paar lästige Pflanzen bekommen. Wir wollen doch keine Unfälle."

Harry dankte der Hexe und sie warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, als er, Tonks und Snape den Korridor zu den Treppen entlang gingen. Harry fühlte, wie eine seltsame Blase aus Glück in ihm anschwoll. Er sprang praktisch zu den Stufen und lief sogar einen Stock zu weit, bevor Tonks ihn zurück rief und ihn den richtigen Korridor entlang schob. „Hier entlang", sagte sie. „Du weißt, in welchem Zimmer sie ist, 18. Snape und ich werden in der Cafeteria eine nette Tasse Kaffee trinken."

„Aber, ich – ", begann Snape, aber sie stieß ihren Ellbogen in seinen Rücken und schob ihn die Treppe hoch.

„Reservier mir einen netten Platz", rief sie ihm nach, dann lehnte sie sich nach unten, umarmte Harry und grinste ihn an. „Geh und hol sie dir, Tiger."

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen, drehte sich dann um und ging dann alleine den Korridor im dritten Stock entlang, wobei er die Nummern an den Türen überprüfte. Er kam zu einer großen Station, die aus einem riesigen Raum voller seltsamer Pflanzen bestand, dann folgte ein Empfangstisch und Raum 18. Er bog in einen anderen Flur und am Ende des Korridors – Zimmer 18. Er fühlte sich, als hätten sich seine Beine in Aale verwandelt, während er auf die Tür zuging, die Hand hob und klopfte.


	4. Liebenswürdigkeiten und Schriftrollen

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 4 – Liebenswürdigkeiten und Schriftrollen

Nachdem Harry an die Tür mit der Nummer 18 geklopft hatte, herrschte für ein paar Augenblicke Stille, während derer er wartete und hoffte, dass er das richtige Zimmer erwischt hatte. Dann rief von drinnen eine bekannte Stimme; eine, die er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte und sein Magen schien sich zu verknoten, als er sie hörte.

„Hallo?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und während der den Drang unterdrückte, die Tür aufzureißen und laut: „Überraschung!" zu rufen, drehte er den Türknauf, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Es war ein ziemlich kleines Zimmer mit einem dunkelgrünen Teppich unter seinen Füßen und die Wände waren mit einer sanften Pistazienfarbe gestrichen, mit hier und da ein wenig Weiß, als wären es Wolken. Es gab nur ein Fenster und der Vorhang war zugezogen, deshalb lag alles in einem sanften Schatten. Doch Harry nahm sich nicht wirklich viel Zeit, um die Einrichtung zu bewundern, denn er war viel mehr an dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes interessiert – und natürlich an der Person, die darin saß und ein Buch las, das auf ihrem Schoß lag. Er spürte einen seltsamen Knoten in seinem Hals, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und zum Stuhl neben dem Bett hinüber ging.

Sie sah ihn mit verengten Augen genau an, während er sich setzte, und dann sagte sie mit misstrauischer Stimme: „Ich denke, dass Sie im falschen Zimmer sind ..."

Sie erkannte ihn nicht. Harry war angesichts dessen ein wenig verletzt, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er natürlich getarnt war und ihn niemand erkannte. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?", murmelte er.

Sie starrte ihn an und ihr Gesicht sah verwirrt aus, bevor es plötzlich klickte. Er konnte die Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht sehen und es war verblüffend zu beobachten, wie ihr der Mund auffiel und sie herausbrachte: „Ich- ... Harry?"

Er lächelte wieder. „Also steht mir das Blond nicht", sagte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Sie starrte ihn ein paar Momente lang an, bevor sie blinzelte und dann mit einem verwirrten Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte: „Du ... ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst ... was ist mit deinen Augen? Fluchschäden sind im vierten Stock, das sollte sich besser mal ein Heiler ansehen."

Harry lachte. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr er ihren Sinn für Humor vermisst hatte. Hier war sie also, in St. Mungos, nachdem sie fast durch ein Gift gestorben war, und trotzdem war sie immer noch so sorgenfrei, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Es war kein Zauber, es war ein Trank."

„Dann bist du am richtigen Ort", sagte sie grinsend. „Das Essen ist nicht wirklich gut, aber immerhin bringt es einen nicht um."

„Wie geht es dir inzwischen?", fragte er. „Darfst du schon richtige Mahlzeiten essen?"

Sie nickte, lehnte sich ein wenig aufrechter an ihre Kissen und legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Sie haben den Großteil meines Magens wieder hingekriegt, und er kann Essen verdauen, allerdings nichts zu Würziges oder Heißes ... meine Muskeln waren am Schlimmsten betroffen. Aber die Heiler werden mir bald einen Rollstuhl besorgen, dann kann ich herumfahren. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen ... ich hab seit einem Moment nur dieses Grün gesehen ... und wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert, während ich weg war?"

Harry lächelte matt. „Nun ... Lord Voldemort hat die Schule angegriffen und wir haben die Hälfte der Schüler verloren ... ich bin ein paar Mal fast umgebracht worden ... Draco hat eine halbe Million Punkte für Slytherin bekommen, dann haben wir im Lehrer gegen Schüler Quidditch Spiel verloren. Wir haben uns für die Ferien getrennt, ich bin einen Moment lang im Dunkeln gesessen und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Also war alles immer nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, hm?", sagte sie.

„Eigentlich schon", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Was ist beim Quidditch Spiel passiert? Irgendwas, das mich interessieren könnte?"

„Madam Hooch hat Ginnys Knöchel gebrochen."

„Oh, wie nett von ihr."

„Und Professor Sinistra hat mit dem Quaffel fast Dracos Nase gebrochen."

„Also war es ein wirklich ruhiges und langweiliges Spiel." Sie lächelte, nahm ein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch und trank kurz daran. „Wer hat statt mir gespielt?"

„Alrister", sagte Harry. „Er hat mit den Bright Sparks gespielt, um dich zu ersetzen ... aber er war nicht so gut."

Sie grinste, seufzte und warf einen Blick in ihr Wasser. „Ich werde Quidditch vermissen ..." Auf seinem neugierigen Blick hin, hob sie den Kopf wieder und ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Meine Muskeln wurden zu schwer beschädigt ... die Heiler glauben nicht, dass ich je wieder richtig auf einem Besen fliegen kann, geschweige denn zur gleichen Zeit einen Schläger schwingen." Sie sah finster in ihr Glas. „Heilerin Webb schlug freundlicherweise Muggelgolf vor. Irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht."

„Du wirst nie wieder spielen?", sagte er traurig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ... nun." Sie seufzte wieder und stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch. „Sie haben es mir erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt. Sie fragten, was ich mit einem Leben anfangen wolle, um zu sehen, dass ich keine Schwierigkeiten haben würde, und ich sagte Quidditch. Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen. Dumme Heilerin Webb ... ‚Ich denke nicht, dass das die angemessene Karriere für ein nettes Mädchen wie dich ist.' Hast du sie gesehen, als du gekommen bist?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Sie ist wirklich alt ... ganz dünn und faltig und böse." Kainda zitterte und starrte die Wand an. „Mums Tante. Als ich hierher gekommen bin, schickte sie Webb eine Eule und bat sie, auf mich Acht zu geben."

„Was denkt deine Familie von all dem?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich meine ... es war Blaise, der dir das angetan hat, er ist jetzt in Askaban ..."

Sie nickte und ein grimmiges Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Mmm, immerhin hat es etwas Gutes. Mum und Dad kommen jede Woche und besuchen mich zwanzig Minuten lang, geben Interviews im Tagespropheten und sagen, wie wütend sie auf Blaise sind. Wie betrogen sie sich fühlen. Ich weiß aber, dass es ihnen überhaupt nicht Leid tut ... mein Dad ist genau wie Blaise. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich Blaises glorreicher Arbeit nur im Weg war."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass sie so denken", sagte er und er meinte es wirklich. Nicht nur hatte sie ihre Zukunft im Quidditch verloren, sondern auch ihre Familie und einen großen Teil ihrer Ausbildung. Er legte seinen Arm sanft um ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, ließ den Kopf auf seinen Schulter fallen und es verwandelte sich in eine Umarmung. Er hatte ihren Geruch so sehr vermisst. Es war nur etwas Winziges, etwas, das ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war, aber sie roch seltsam warm und beruhigend, wie eine weiche Decke in einer kalten Nacht.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte ihre Stimme in seinem Ohr. Sie atmete sanft ein. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich besuchen würdest ... es ist hier ziemlich einsam, mit nur den Heilern und meinen dummen Eltern einmal in der Woche."

Er hatte nie gewusst, dass Kainda jemand war, der einsam sein konnte, aber das ließ ihn erst erkennen, wie schrecklich es für sie hier gewesen sein musste, ohne Freunde, die sie besuchten. Er klopfte so sanft er konnte ihren Rücken, damit er sie nicht verletzte, und dann fragte er leise: „Wohin wirst du gehen, wenn du hier raus darfst?"

Sie lächelte an seinen Hals. „Ich dachte, dass du das fragen würdest .. ich habe gute Neuigkeiten ... Dumbledore hat mir vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben. Er sagte, dass ich so viel vom Schuljahr und meine UTZe versäumt habe, dass er mich zurückkommen und das siebte Jahr noch einmal machen lässt. Damit ich ordentliche Qualifikationen habe und einen guten Job bekomme ... immerhin kann ich nicht mehr Quidditch spielen."

„Also kommst du zurück?", sagte er glücklich. „Das ist wunderbar! Dann bist bei uns allen ... welche UTZ Kurse hast du belegt?"

„Dunkle Künste, Reine Künste ... ähm ... Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde und Muggelkunde", antwortete sie. „Hast du auch welche von denen?"

Er nickte. „Reine Künste, Zaubertränke, Dunkle Künste, Magische Geschöpfe. Also haben wir immerhin ein paar Stunden gemeinsam." Er lächelte und küsste sanft ihre Wange. Wieder traf ihn die Erkenntnis, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Ihre Zuversicht und entspannte Einstellung rieben auf ihn ab und er fühlte sich besser; egal, wie schlecht die Dinge standen, irgendwo dort draußen gab es eine Zukunft.

„Weißt du, wer heuer Dunkle Künste unterrichtet?", fragte sie, noch immer an ihn gelehnt und ihr Atem kam in kleinen warmen Strömen an seinen Hals.

„Lupin", murmelte er. „Er hat schon zwei Jahre hinter sich ... ich denke, dass das mit dem Fluch auf dem Dunkle Künste Posten immer nur Zufall war ..."

Sie nickte ein wenig und er fühlte ihre Lippen an seinem Hals. „Heute kein Halsband ... er hat dich endlich gut trainiert, oder?"

Er lächelte. „Ja ... ich sollte es zwar jetzt tragen, aber ich hab es einfach zu Hause gelassen ..."

Sie lachte sanft ihr Glucksen voller Vergnügen. „Du wirst in Schwierigkeiten sein, wenn du heim kommst, hm?"

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie er mich fängt", sagte Harry grinsend. Er zog sie näher zu sich und rieb sanft ihren Rücken. Er seufzte leise und glücklich. Er hatte dieses Gefühl, dass das alles war, was er brauchte; jemanden, den er lieben und auf den er Acht geben konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass er das niemals zugeben würde, nicht einmal gegenüber Kainda.

„Also ... was soll das mit der Tarnung?", fragte sie neugierig und streckte die Hand aus, um eine seiner blonde Strähnen in die Hand zu nehmen. „Du siehst wirklich anders aus."

„Oh ...", sagte er und erinnerte sich mit einem schweren Gefühl im Magen an den Artikel im Tagespropheten. „Weißt du ... ich musste irgendwie ins Gebäude ohne erkannt zu werden."

Sie zog die Hand zurück und sah ihn lächelnd an, während sie eine Augenbraue hob. „Sind wir jetzt auf der Flucht, oder?"

„Irgendwie", gab er zu. „Draußen waren ziemlich viele Reporter ... und ... nun, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es sagen soll, aber heute morgen im Tagespropheten – "

Zu seiner Überraschung gluckste sie. „Ich bin nicht so krank, dass ich keine Zeitung mehr lesen kann, Harry."

„Du weißt es?", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Webb kam heute herein, während ich gerade frühstückte und wedelte damit herum und wollte unbedingt wissen, was ich mir eigentlich dabei dachte und warum ich mit einem Jungen aus Gryffindor ausging." Sie grinste. „Ich hab ihr bewiesen, dass ich noch immer ein wenig werfen kann. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sie die gebackenen Bohnen von der Wand hatten."

„Also ... du bist nicht wütend?", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich bin ich das nicht", sagte sie und zwinkerte. „Du dachtest nicht, dass ich unsere Geschichte jetzt gleich an die Zeitung verkaufen würde, oder?"

Er grinste. „Nein, ich wusste nur nicht, ob du die Aufmerksamkeit wolltest oder nicht ... da stand auch etwas über Ron und Hermine; Ron wird in zwanzig Jahren deshalb noch rot im Gesicht sein."

„Sie könnten ihn wie dich tarnen", sagte sie und spielte mit einer Locke von Harrys blondem Haar. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihm das gefallen würde."

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Tür und Harry wandte sich um, wobei er Kainda nicht losließ, die immer noch an seiner Schulter lehnte. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und das Gesicht einer sehr ernst aussehenden alten Frau erschien.

„Du hast einen weiteren Besucher", sagte sie steif.

„Oh? Wen?", fragte Kainda und lehnte sich dabei an Harrys Wange.

Die Augen der alten Frau verengten sich angesichts dessen. „Es ist ein weiterer Herr. Falls du noch nicht genug davon hast." Sie stieß die Tür auf und ging davon, während Snape ins Zimmer kam. Ihn schien der Anblick von Kainda, die sich an Harry schmiegte, nicht im geringsten zu stören.

„Wir gehen jetzt, Potter ... wir können nächste Woche wieder kommen, denke ich." Er warf Kainda einen Blick zu. „Miss Zabini, wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Viel besser, danke, Professor", sagte sie lächelnd und lockerte ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir sehen uns bald, Harry. Übrigens, hast du meinen Zaubertrank bekommen?"

Er grinste und sagte: „Klar, hab ich ... oh! Das hab ich fast vergessen! Ich hab was für dich ..." Er steckte die Hand in seine Tasche und fand die kleine Schachtel, die er vorhin hineingesteckt hatte und sagte: „Es ist nicht viel ..."

Sie öffnete sie mit einem neugierigen Blick in ihren Augen und dann kräuselten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Harry ... danke." Sie küsste seine Wange. „Du bist einfach zu freundlich."

Er lächelte und war sich bewusst, dass Snape sie beobachtete. Er umarmte sie ein letztes Mal und stand dann auf. „Ich werde dich bald wieder sehen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn Ron, Ginny und Draco beim nächsten Mal mitkommen?"

„Überhaupt nicht", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hätte gerne mehr Besucher."

Snape hielt die Tür auf und Harry winkte ihr noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor Snape ihn sanft nach draußen stieß, die Tür schloss und dann sagte: „Komm, Romeo, wir müssen die Presse hinters Licht führen."

Harry waren die Reporter eigentlich ziemlich egal. Er wollte irgendwie, dass einer von ihnen ihn erkannte und dann könnte er einfach lächeln und sagen: „Kein Kommentar", und dann davon laufen. Er sprang praktisch den dritten Stock entlang, mit Snape an den Fersen, und sie trafen Tonks an der Treppe.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Tonks mit einem Lächeln.

„Es geht ihr gut", sagte Harry glücklich und hopste ein wenig über die ersten Stufen.

„Hättest du das gedacht?", murmelte Snape sarkastisch und er und Tonks folgten Harry die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Bevor sie zum Ausgang gingen, packte ihn Tonks und überprüfte kurz, ob seine Tarnung noch in Ordnung war.

„Außer der Tatsache, dass du im ganzen Gesicht Kussspuren hast, sieht alles okay aus", sagte sie fröhlich. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch aus einer Tasche ihres Pelzmantels und fummelte an seinem Gesicht herum, wie eine Mutter, die Dreck auf der Nase ihres Sohnes gefunden hatte. „Nun los. Sie haben inzwischen sicher mit dem Dekorieren begonnen, also können wir ihnen noch immer helfen."

Sie gingen vorsichtig durch die Glastüren des Kaufhauses, ließen St. Mungos hinter sich und traten hinaus in die Muggelstraße. Die Reporter des Tagespropheten waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Zauberer zu beobachten, die St. Mungos betraten, um den blonden Jungen zu bemerken, der von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend herauskam und zwei belustigt aussehende Erwachsen die Straße entlang führte und dann verschwand.

---------- ---------- ----------

„Harry, halt dich endlich still und beweg dich nicht dauernd, mein Lieber ..."

„Kann ich nicht einfach gehen und dekorieren?"

„Nein, noch nicht." Mrs Weasley klatschte eine weitere Portion von Madam Madmops Naturhaarfarben Wiederhersteller auf seinen Kopf und schrubbte hart. „Wirklich, Tonks, ich dachte du wüsstest, was du tust," seufzte sie.

„Das hab ich", sagte Tonks. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass man einen Zauber für Blond nicht auf schwarzem Haar anwenden soll?"

Mrs Weasley seufzte wieder und trat zurück, um einen Blick auf Harrys Haar zu werfen. Er saß auf einem Stuhl mit dem Gesicht über einem Waschbecken, sein Haar bedeckt mit dem Farben Wiederhersteller und einem Handtuch um seine Schultern. „Nun, immerhin ist es nicht mehr knallrot", sagte Mrs Weasley schwer. „Armes Kind. Ich denke, wir brauchen noch mehr von diesem Zeug, es ist immer noch dunkelrot."

Harry seufzte leise. Tonks hatte seine Augen leicht wieder zurückverwandelt und einmal mit einen Handtuch über sein Gesicht gewischt und seine Narbe war wieder sichtbar gewesen, aber dann hatten sie versucht, sein Haar wieder zu natürlicher Farbe zurück zu verwandeln. Niemand wollte ihm sagen, was passiert war, als Tonks es zum ersten Mal versucht hatte, aber Draco hatte ihm verraten: „Du willst es gar nicht wissen, Potter."

An der Küchentür hörten sie Schritte und als Harry unter seinem Arm hindurch einen Blick hin warf, sah er Snape, der mit einem Kelch voller Etwas hereinkam. „Was ist das?", fragte er besorgt.

„Verschiedene Dinge, die Farben lösen können", sagte Snape. „Ich hätte es früher gebraut, wenn die Black Familie das Gehirn benutzt und in etwas stabileres als einen Kessel aus Plastik investiert hätte."

„Und wir schütten das einfach über seinen Kopf, oder?", fragte Mrs Weasley und nahm den Kelch aus seiner Hand.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ein beständiges Tröpfeln wäre etwas effektiver, als alles einfach über Potter zu kippen, aber wie du wünscht ..."

Harry bereitete sich vor, als Mrs Weasley sanft den faul riechenden Trank auf seinen Kopf schüttete. Er rann an seinem Kinn hinunter und seine Stirn entlang, und andauernd hörte er dieses Besorgnis erregende Zischen, das aus dem Becken unter ihm kann. Nach ein paar Augenblicken war der Rest des Zaubertrankes abgeronnen und Mrs Weasley besah sich sein Haar. „Wunderbar, endlich ist es wieder schwarz ..." Sie warf ein Handtuch über seinen Kopf und begann, ziemlich wild sein Haar zu rubbeln. Harry konnte dumpf Explosionen hören, die von oben kamen, obwohl niemand dachte, dass das etwas Außergewöhnliches war.

Mrs Weasley lächelte und sagte prompt: „Gut ... sehr schön. Alles wieder normal."

„Kann ich jetzt gehen und helfen?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich kannst du. Aber sei vorsichtig, wenn du hinein gehst; geh sicher, dass sie nicht gerade ein Feuerwerk gezündet haben", sagte Mrs Weasley, lächelte ihn an und wuselte dann aus der Küche, auf die Treppe nach oben zu. Er folgte dem Geräusch von Stimmen und fand schließlich heraus, wo die anderen waren. Er klopfte an die geschlossene Türen von einem der Schlafzimmer und rief: „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron grinste ihn an. Er war mit Farbe bedeckt und hatte es sogar geschafft, welche in seine Ohren zu bekommen. „Bist du jetzt nicht mehr rothaarig?"

„Zum Glück", sagte Harry und grinste zurück. Die beiden traten ein und schlossen die Tür. Harry war verblüfft angesichts dessen, was sie mit dem Zimmer gemacht hatten, das bis vor kurzem schwarz gewesen war. Alles war in einem Ton von warmem Beige gehalten und alle standen mit ihren Zauberstäben herum und verwendeten Trocknungszauber an der Farbe.

„Alles okay, Harry?", rief Fred von der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

„Klar, danke", sagte er, während er seinen Zauberstab herauszog und Ron mit der Farbe in der Nähe der Tür half.

George kam zu ihnen herüber und benahm sich wie der Chef einer großen Firma. „Gute Arbeit von allen, wirklich gute Arbeit! Macht so weiter und wir schaffen das vielleicht noch bevor die Sonne in sich selbst zusammenstürzt!"

„Warum machst du eigentlich keine Arbeit, wenn du so gut bist?", fragte Ginny über ihre Schulter.

„Ich arbeite, falls du es nicht wissen solltest", sagte er zu ihr. „Ich erledige den wichtigen Job, euch anzuschreien bis ihr tatsächlich schneller arbeitet."

„Oh, George", sagte Bill. „Wir machen es nicht schlecht ... vielleicht sollten wir uns aber trennen, damit wir mehr Zimmer gleichzeitig machen können. Wir müssen uns auch noch überlegen, wie wir Mrs Blacks Portrait unten von der Wand bekommen ..."

„Das könnten wir jetzt erledigen", sagte Mr Weasley. „Remus? Tonks sollte in ein paar Minuten hier sein, könntet ihr beiden hier oben auf Fred, George und Ginny aufpassen? Wir anderen können nach unten gehen und versuchen, den Abfalleimer zu Mrs Blacks neuem Zuhause zu machen."

Und so folgten Ron, Draco, Harry und Bill Mr Weasley aus dem Schlafzimmer und die Treppe hinunter in die Halle und auf dem Weg trafen sie Tonks. Snape war bereits vor ihnen dort und stand außerhalb der Mrs Black Gefahrenzone, offenbar tief in Gedanken.

„Schon irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir sie herunter bekommen, Professor?", fragte Draco und schleimte sich sofort bei Snape ein.

„Viele", sagte Snape. „Jede irgendwo fehlerhaft. Die alte Hexe war eine typische Black; sie hat ihr Gehirn nur für unwichtige Dinge verwendet."

„Ich bin mit ihnen verwandt", sagte Draco und sah ein wenig verletzt aus.

„Mm", sagte Snape; es war ihm offenbar egal.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir nicht nahe genug rankommen, um den Fluch heben zu können", sagte Bill. „Jedes Geräusch in ihrer Nähe wird sie wecken. Es ist unmöglich, all dieses Schreien zu ignorieren, um sich genug konzentrieren zu können."

„Nun ... was ist hinter dieser Wand?", sagte Ron. Alle drehten sich um und sahen ihn an. „Ich meine, es muss doch etwas dahinter sein. Es gibt nur keine Tür. Seht euch mal den Umriss des Hauses an, da muss ein Zimmer oder eine solide Betonwand oder so etwas sein."

„Und das heißt ...?", sagte Draco.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum versuchen, sie von der Wand zu bekommen, wenn wir die Wand nicht brauchen? Wir könnten sie einfach in das andere Zimmer befördern." Leise ging er in die Gefahrenzone und klopfte mit den Knöcheln an die Wand. „Sie ist hohl", flüsterte er.

„Wir könnten Mad-Eye brauchen, dann wüssten wir, was dahinter ist", sagte Mr Weasley. „Nun ... ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gefährliches ist, wenn der Raum schon so lange verschlossen ist, wie Sirius gesagt hat. Es kann nicht schmerzen, es zu versuchen."

„Was ist, wenn die Wand das Haus trägt oder so was?", sagte Harry.

„Das tut sie nicht", versicherte ihm Bill. „Alle magischen Häuser sind nicht von den Gebäuden selbst getragen. Sie werden von Magie zusammengehalten. Wir könnten das gesamte Erdgeschoss entfernen, aber solange der obere Stock noch irgendwie mit der Erde verbunden ist, wird er nicht fallen."

Mr Weasley lächelte ein wenig und rollte die Ärmel hoch. „Nun gut ... Ärmel hoch, Zauberstäbe raus. Ein guter Reductor Fluch sollte reichen ... sollen wir alle direkt auf das Bild zielen?"

Die anderen nickten, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und traten zurück.

„Auf drei", sagte Mr Weasley. „Bereit? Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

„REDUCTO!", riefen alle wie aus einem Mund, hoben die Zauberstäbe über ihre Köpfe und Kugeln aus rotem Licht brachen aus ihnen hervor. Sie trafen das Portrait in der Mitte, ein markerschütternder KNALL ertönte, der das gesamte Haus wackeln ließ, und in einer Explosion aus Mauer und Holzstücken, flog der Staub überall hin und nahm ihnen die Sicht.

Der Rauch und Staub verzogen sich langsam und fielen in einer grauen Wolke, die dünne Streifen zurückließ, die an der Decke schwebten. Durch den Nebel konnte Harry die Wand sehen, an der Mrs Blacks Bild gehangen hatte; sie war auseinandergerissen worden und hatte ein großes Loch, wo das Gemälde gewesen war.

Mr Weasley hustete, wedelte mit der Hand und versuchte, den Nebel zu vertreiben, während alle nach vor gingen um einen Blick in den Raum jenseits des Lochs zu werfen. „Es ist zu dunkel", sagte Mr Weasley. „Sehen wir mal ... Lumos!" An der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien ein kleines, aber helles Licht und vorsichtig streckte er ihn durch das Loch in die Dunkelheit. Der Kreis aus Licht zog über etwas, das aussah wie ein Berg aus hölzernen Schränken und vielen Schriftrollen aus Pergament; alles war von Staub bedeckt und offenbar schon vor vielen Jahren hier verstaut worden. „Wie seltsam", sagte Mr Weasley und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Familiendokumente, vielleicht?" Er packte ein Stück der Wand und zog daran, wodurch das Loch größer wurde und die anderen hindurch konnten. Sie zündeten ihre Zauberstäbe an und knieten sich neben dem Pergamentberg hin.

Bill, der gerade eine der Rollen aufgehoben hatte, rollte sie auf und las langsam mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln. „Welche Sprache ist das?", sagte er und zeigte es seinem Vater. „Die Zeilen sind verschiedenen Schriften ... das hier ist Ägyptisch ... dann skandinavische Runen ... das hier sieht Chinesisch aus, und ich bin sicher, dass das darunter Kyrillisch ist."

Draco hatte eine andere Rolle genommen. Harry sah über seiner Schulter zu, wie er sie öffnete. „Das sind Alte Runen ... etwas über den Verlust von ... was ist das? Sterblichkeit? Ich bin sicher ... heißt das, der Tod?"

„Verlust von Sterblichkeit oder Tod sind zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge", sagte Snape. Er nahm Draco das Pergament ab und las es laut, wobei er nur ein oder zwei Mal inne hielt. „Viele Dinge auf dieser Welt helfen beim Verlust von Sterblichkeit. Konzentriertes Vampirblut, Einhornblut, zu Staub zerstampfte Eier von Phönixen. Alles muss kombiniert werden, um den Trank des Ewigen Lebens herstellen zu können."

Ron sagte plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Zimmers: „Ähm ... Dad? Ich denke ich weiß, worum es hier geht ..."

Alle versammelten sich um Ron und starrten auf das Pergament, das er entrollt hatte. Als das Licht darauf traf, verstanden sie. Dort, ganz unten auf der Seite, war das Dunkle Mal, gezeichnet in Grün und Schwarz.

„Voldemort", flüsterte Harry. Ein paar zuckten zusammen. „Und Unsterblichkeit ... denkt ihr, dass das hier seine Notizen sind? Als er nach etwas suchte, das ihm das ewige Leben bringen konnte?"

„Warum würden sie im Haus der Blacks sein?", sagte Mr Weasley stirnrunzelnd.

„Vielleicht hat er sie ihr gegeben, damit sie darauf aufpassen konnte", sagte Bill. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Alle Blacks außer Sirius waren Gefolgsleute von Voldemort, oder? Falls er etwas gefunden hatte, das er für das ewige Leben brauchte, hätte er die Schriftrollen jemandem gegeben, dem er wirklich trauen konnte."

„Was ist mit meiner Familie?", fragte Draco. „Sicherlich wären die Malfoys die logischere Wahl gewesen."

„Die beiden Familien gehören aber zusammen", sagte Bill. „Wegen deiner Mutter. Voldemort würde auch einen sehr, sehr sicheren Platz brauchen, wo er die Rollen verstecken kann."

„Das Malfoy Anwesen ist sicher", sagte Draco ein wenig verletzt.

Bill sah einen Moment lang ein wenig zögerlich aus, und dann sagte er: „Sieh es dir mal so an ... der Grimmauldplatz, das Haus der Blacks, steht noch. Es wurde noch nicht vom Ministerium untersucht. Aber das Malfoy Anwesen ..."

„... wurde wegen technischen Schwierigkeiten beschlagnahmt", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist jetzt egal", sagte Mr Weasley schnell. „Hört auf zu streiten. Wenn das wirklich die Notizen von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem sind, müssen wir Experten informieren, die sie übersetzen. Herausfinden, wie er es gemacht hat. Es gibt vielleicht einen Weg, seine Unsterblichkeit zu brechen ... wer von uns kann das hier lesen?"

„Ich könnte die Runen übersetzen", sagte Snape.

„Ich werde helfen", sagte Draco.

„Ich verstehe die Hieroglyphen und ein paar der skandinavischen Runen", sagte Bill. „Doch wir werden mehr Leute brauchen. Wir sollten die hier an das Ministerium schicken, Dad, sie haben dort Experten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass irgendetwas das Pergament zerstört."

„Natürlich", sagte Mr Weasley. „Du hast Recht. Alle hinaus, wir müssen sie in Sicherheit aufbewahren und nicht berühren, bis das Ministerium hier ist. Ich werde sofort eine Nachricht an Cornelius schicken. Bill, könntest die du eine Eule an deinen Chef bei Gringotts schicken? Sag ihm, dass wir Übersetzer brauchen – und zwar viele."

„Kein Problem", sagte Bill und ging aus dem Raum und lief die Treppe hoch davon.

Mr Weasley schob die anderen aus dem dunklen Verlies. „Was für eine Entdeckung ... und wer hätte gedacht, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Mrs Black ihr Portrait hierher hängen ließ? Sie war die Wächterin. Schon fast ein Köder."

„Arthur?", sagte Mrs Weasley und warf einen Blick aus der Küche auf sie alle, als sie, mit Staub bedeckt, aus dem Zimmer kamen. „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ja, Molly", sagte er atemlos, während er die Treppe hoch lief und dann noch über seine Schulter rief: „Wir haben gerade den Schlüssel zum endgültigen Untergang des Dunklen Lords gefunden!"

Sie stand in der Küchentür und starrte ihm nach. Nach einem Augenblick sagte sie blank: „Nun gut ... um Sechs gibt es Abendessen."


	5. Harrys erstes Treffen

Harry Potter und das Ankh von Khepri

KAPITEL 5 – Harrys erstes Treffen

Harry, Ron, Draco und Ginny lungerten alle am oberen Ende der Treppe herum, um zu sehen wie die Männer vom Ministerium ankamen und begannen, die empfindlichen Schriftrollen und Koffer aus dem versteckten Gewölbe zu levitieren. Bill und Mr. Weasley hatten eine Menge ernsthafter Gespräche, Mrs. Weasley sauste hin und her und machte Tee für alle, und gerade als die vier Teenager ihr Abendessen aßen kam eine Gruppe Kobolde an, mit einer Menge Klemmbretter und Ausrüstung für magische Photographie. Harry war sehr interessiert daran, Bill Koboldogack mit den Kobolden sprechen zu hören, mit vielen Handzeichen und Nicken. Die Kobolde blieben nicht lange. Sie nahmen das mit, was Bill ihnen sagte, und gingen, leise über die Informationen auf den Klemmbrettern debattierend, davon.

Die vier Jugendlichen ließen sich gerade Mrs. Weasleys selbstgemachtes Erdbeereis mit Himbeeren schmecken, als Mr. Weasley die Treppe heraufschwankte, seinen geliebten Fernseher schleppend.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte er und stellte den Fernseher mit einem kleinen Ächzer ab. „Molly denkt, ihr könntet etwas zur Unterhaltung brauchen, während die Ministeriumsleute räumen, und Fred und George werden euch nicht erlauben, beim Streichen zu helfen."

„Sie würden es bloß verderben!" schallte Freds Stimme vom oberen Stockwerk. „Du weißt, wie Ron mit einem Pinsel umgeht!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn und murmelte etwas Unzusammenhängendes, während sein Vater den Fernseher einstellte und seinen Zauberstab zog. „Ein spezieller Zauber", sagte Mr. Weasley lächelnd. „Wurde gerade vom Departement für Experimentelle Zauber genemigt … es treibt die elektrischen Geräte der Muggel an. Und weil ich Minister für Inter-Muggel Beziehungen bin, dachten sie, es würde nützlich sein." Er lächelte, schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab zum Fernseher und sagte: „Ammario!"

Sofort ging mit einem Flackern der Fernseher an, und der Bildschirm wurde von einem großen Bild eines Kaninchens ausgefüllt. Mehrere Puppen umringten ein Kaninchen am unteren Bildschirmrand und spielten mit ihm, auf seine Stupsnase und die langen Ohren aufmerksam machend. Ron schreckte zurück und rief: „Stoppt sie! Sie werden es umbringen!"

„Das sind Puppen", seufzte Draco. „Sie sind nicht lebendig."

„Woher weißt Du das?", sagte Ron, sich zu ihm umdrehend.

Draco streckte den Arm aus und klaute eine Socke von dem Wäschestapel, den Tonks gerade vorbeitrug. Er zog sie über seine Hand, und machte eine Beißbewegung nach. „Ist diese Socke gefährlich?"

„So wie ich dich kenne ...", murrte Ron.

Harry ging nach vorne und drückte auf dem Fernseher den Knopf, um den Kanal zu wechseln. Das Kaninchen und die Puppen verschwanden, ersetzt durch einen Mann mit ein paar Haaren, die über seine Glatze frisiert waren, der die Muggelneuigkeiten verlas.

„Guten Abend, und willkommen zur Tagesschau", sagte der Mann mit einem kleinen Lächeln, seine Papiere mischend. „Es ist 18 Uhr."

Ron kontrollierte seine Uhr und flüsterte: „Wisst ihr was, er hat Recht"

„Stell Dir vor", sagte Draco leise. Zum Glück hörte Ron ihn nicht.

„Die neueste Schlagzeile, für die sie eingeschaltet haben", sagte der Sprecher, als Bilder oben rechts auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. „Ein weiteres ägyptisches Grab wurde kürzlich entdeckt, eine ganze Strecke entfernt vom Tal der Könige. Experten sind bereits vor Ort, obwohl es scheint, dass das Grab schon von Grabräubern aufgebrochen wurde, und wenig von der ursprünglichen Stätte erhalten geblieben ist. Es wurden wenige Zeichnungen auf Papyrus gefunden, die so schnell wie möglich in ein Museum gebracht werden."

Gelangweilt wollte Harry zurück zum Kanal mit den Puppen und ihrem Kaninchen schalten, als ein Bild auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete, das ihn abrupt innehalten ließ. Es war dieses Gesicht, das adleräugige Gesicht mit Krokodilszähnen, ihn von der oberen rechten Ecke angrinsend. Harry gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich und zeigte darauf: „Seht!"

Das Bild aber war gerade überblendet worden in eine Aufnahme von einem kleinen Lamm, das an einer Milchflasche saugte. Draco starrte Harry verblüfft an, und Ginny blinzelte, aber Ron schnappte nach Luft und lehnte sich vor, um es genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Whoa, was ist das? Es sieht irgendwie brutal aus."

„Nein, nicht das", sagte Harry, „Das Ding vorher. Das Gesicht."

„Oh, die Zeichnung?" sagte Ginny. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Was stimmte damit nicht?"

„Ich habe es schon vorher gesehen", sagte Harry. „Im Schaufenster des Juweliergeschäfts, und ich hab' davon geträumt."

Sie sahen ihn alle mit großen Augen an. Harry sah seine Freunde reihum an, und dann sagte Ginny ruhig: „So?"

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht zu brennen begann. „Habt ihr es noch nie gesehen?" Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Er fühlte sich nun unglaublich dumm, weil er so viel Aufheben darum machte, ein Gesicht vorher schon gesehen zu haben, und er erkannte, als was für ein Idiot er erschienen sein musste, als er im Einkaufszentrum Lupin am Arm gepackt hatte.

Glücklicherweise verweilte Ron nicht beim Thema und spielte wieder am Fernseher herum. Nach wenigen Minuten schien Harrys momentane Seltsamkeit vergessen, als Ron begierig Dinge über Muggel Kaninchen lernte. Ginny schien interessiert, aber war nicht allzu begeistert, mehr damit beschäftigt, ihr Eis aufzuessen, und Draco gab vor gelangweilt zu sein. Harry konnte allerdings sehen, dass seine Augen auf den Fernseher fixiert waren, und der Hauch eines Lächelns kräuselte seine schmalen Lippen, als der Moderator die Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf eine der Puppen lenkte. Harry allerdings war sehr gelangweilt. Er hatte alles über Kaninchen gelernt, als Dudley vor einiger Zeit eines zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, aber seiner schnell überdrüssig geworden war, und Harry hatte es ausmisten und sich darum kümmern müssen.

Seine Freunde mit den Puppen im Fernsehen zurücklassend, brachte Harry seine Schüssel zur Küche herunter, dann strebte er wieder hoch und ging einen Korridor entlang, sich in die allgemeine Richtung der Leiter zum Dachgeschoss bewegend. Fred und George waren zur Zeit dort oben am Malen, den Geräuschen nach, und der ganze Inhalt des Dachbodens was um den Fuß der Leiter aufgetürmt. Harry blickte flüchtig über die alten Gemälde, Hauselfenköpfe, mottenzerfressene Lehnstühle und Pappschachteln voller Dinge, die allerhöchstens als Trödel beschrieben werden konnten. Sein Blick fiel dann auf etwas, ein großer hölzerner Koffer, auf den „Die Mitglieder der Magie" geschnitzt war. Harry erinnerte sich sehr gut daran. Ein Jahr zuvor hatte er den Koffer geöffnet und herausgefunden, dass er mit Ron verwandt war, und auch den Stammbaum seines magischen Beschützers, Peter Peelish. Er hatte den Koffer schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

Er beschloss, dass es nicht schaden würde, es sich anzusehen, also setzte sich Harry im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und stemmte den Deckel auf. Dieser schwang auf. Innendrin waren die bekannten Schriftrollen aus Pergament, gebunden mit meterweise Bändern in verschiedenen Farben und Breiten, aufgestapelt direkt vom Boden der Truhe an. Jedes Stück Pergament hatte einen Zaubererstammbaum darauf, soweit er zurückverfolgt werden konnte, und obwohl Harry kaum jemanden der Leute auf den Stammbäumen kannte, die er gefunden hatte, unterhielt er sich für einige Minuten damit, sie durchzulesen und Fred und George zuzuhören, die sich im Dachgeschoss über etwas stritten.

Nachdem er etwa zwanzig Minuten nur gelesen hatte, begann er zu Leuten zu kommen, die er kannte, und stellte fest, dass er von ihnen gefesselt wurde. Er fand heraus, dass Luna Lovegood von vielen Astronomen und Philosophen abstammte, was keine große Überraschung war, und zu seiner Freude fand er Peters Stammbaum noch einmal. Der achtzehn Jahre alte Junge auf dem Bild winkte ihm zu, grinsend, und das Mädchen neben ihm, Jilly, lächelte ebenfalls ein klein wenig. Dann schaute er hinauf, die Linien zurückverfolgend, und fand heraus, dass ihre Mutter die Tochter von Baron Mortimer Carnet war – dem Blutigen Baron. Es war seltsam, sich vorzustellen, dass Peeves, Peters Alter Ego, der Enkel des ausgemergelten Blutigen Barons war, aber tatsächlich waren da offensichtliche Verbindungen. Der Baron war der Hausgeist von Slytherin, und Harry wusste, dass Peter in Slytherin gewesen war. Er war ein ziemlich guter Slytherin, so wie es klang. Der Baron war auch die einzige Person, die Peeves jemals wirklich hatte kontrollieren können, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Harry wusste, dass er sich anständig verhalten würde, wenn sein Großvater von silbernen Blutflecken bedeckt wäre, deren Herkunft niemand kannte. Neugierig, ob der Stammbaum diese Information enthalten würde, überflog Harry den winzigen Text unter dem Baron. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der Baron war offenbar auf einer Kostümparty gewesen, das Kostüm eines ermordeten Georgischen Lords tragend, und hatte sich um des Effekts Willen selber mit falschem Blut beschmiert. Dann hatte er zuviel getrunken und war im Fischteich ertrunken, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass ein Mitternachts-Schwimmen eine gute Idee sei. Kein Wunder dass der Blutige Baron nicht viel darüber sprach.

„Harry?"

Harry sah sich um und sah Ginny am Ende des Korridors stehen. „Hi", sagte er. „Wie ist das Kaninchen-Programm?"

„Ron und Draco geben vor, nicht mitsingen zu wollen", sagte sie, zu ihm rüberkommend. „Was machst Du?"

„Nur das hier durchschauen", sagte Harry. Er rollte die Schriftrolle auf, knüpfte das Band wieder um und legte sie zurück in die Kiste. Ginny setzte sich neben ihn, und er erklärte alles über die Stammbäume und zeigte ihr die interessanten, die er gefunden hatte. Ginny schien besonders an Lunas Stammbaum interessiert, und als sie Harrys fanden, verbrachten sie einige Minuten, nur all die Leute darauf zurückverfolgend. Harry erkannte einige von ihnen wieder, die er Jahre zuvor im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte, und sie lächelten ihn an und winkten ihm von den Bildern aus zu. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er von seiner Familie erwartet hatte. Er wusste, dass eine Menge Leute auf Generationen und Generationen mächtiger und bekannter Kriegsfürsten gehofft hätten, die wunderbare Dinge getan und heroische Enden gehabt hatten, aber in Wahrheit waren die Potters nur… normale Leute. Einer seiner Ururgroßväter hatte bei Ollivander gearbeitet, und ein Mann hatte vor vielen Jahrhunderten Kessel gefertigt. Eine Frau mit seidigem schwarzem Haar bis zur Hüfte war von Muggelhexenjägern gefasst worden, allerdings disapparierte sie während ihrer Verbrennung und verbrachte den Rest ihres Lebens in Devon. Das war wahrscheinlich die aufregendste Sache, die einem Potter passiert waren. Aber irgendwie fühlte Harry sich dadurch besser. Die Potters waren nur normale Leute, eine normale Familie, die jene Art von Geschichten erzählen, die nur auf Familienfeiern interessant waren, wenn alle betrunken waren.

„Hey, Harry! Sieh dir das an!"

Harry blickte von seinem Stammbaum auf und sah, dass Ginny gerade eine blutrote Schriftrolle mit schwarzer und silberner Schrift entrollt hatte. Er lehnte sich über ihre Schulter, um sie zu lesen und erkannte nach einigen Momenten, dass es Professor Snapes Blutlinie war. Es war, einfach gesprochen, eine sehr sehr chaotische Familie. An einigen Stellen hatte Inzucht stattgefunden, und da waren etwa zehnmal mehr ermordete Leute als Leute, die einfach am hohen Alter gestorben waren. Linien kreuzten sich da und dort, wenn jemand gestorben war, heiratete sein Gatte jemand anderen, der ihn prompt ermordete und wieder eine andere Person heiratete … Harry versuchte, mit seinem Finger Snape direkt zurückzuverfolgen, den Vätern folgend. Er konnte sehr ähnliche Hakennasen ausmachen, dunkle Augen, fettiges schwarzes Haar, diese gleiche sauertöpfische Miene. Die meisten, wenn nicht alle, hatten ein unangenehmes Ende. Snapes Ururgroßvater war in einem Vielsafttrank-Unfall ums Leben gekommen, und ein anderer Mann war an etwas gestorben, auf das verwiesen wurde als „der Grund, warum Nadelschläger und Ruhekerzen nicht gemischt werden können."

Ginny trug einen sehr verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, als Harry zu ihr aufblickte. „Eine wirklich glückliche Familie, hm?"

„Klar", sagte er grimmig. Er sah auf den Baum herunter und bemerkte schwarze Bs neben den Namen der meisten Männern. „Wofür steht B?"

„Ich kann mir etwas vorstellen, was zu Snape passt", sagte Ginny, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Nein, im Ernst."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Biestig, vielleicht… bühnenreife Abgänge, bemitleidenswert langweilig, belästigend, bitter … Blutschande, vielleicht. B für Besser nie geboren. Vielleicht steht es für blah. Wie in blah blah blah Zaubertränke blah Gegengifte blah Sie arbeiten nicht auf einem genügenden Niveau blah."

„Da ist ein Datum daneben", sagte Harry. Er zeigte darauf. „Oh, ich seh's. Es muss für das Geburtsdatum stehen. B wie Beginn des Lebens, oder so."

Ginny grinste, als sie das Datum unter Snapes Namen studierte. „Verdammt, er hatte ein hartes Leben."

Plötzlich kam von unten eine Menge Lärm, das Geräusch einer knallenden Tür, jemand schrie. Harry und Ginny sprangen auf und drehten sich um.

„Arthur", rief eine Männerstimme, die Harry nicht kannte. „Arthur, schnell! Komm schnell!"

Mit einem gegenseitigen beunruhigten Blick standen Harry und Ginny auf und rannten zur Treppe, gerade rechtzeitig, um Mr. Weasley zu sehen, der aus einer Tür in den Flur kam und zu einem Schatten eines anderen Mannes in der Türöffnung hinaufschaute. „Was ist los?" fragte Mr. Weasley blinzelnd.

„Arthur", seufzte der Mann erleichtert. „Merlin sei Dank, dass du da bist! Es gab einen Angriff, Arthur, von Todessern! Sie sind ins St. Mungos hineingekommen und … oh Arthur, du musst kommen. Die Heiler werden nicht in der Lage sein, sie lange aufzuhalten!"

Mr. Weasley wurde blass. Er packte seine Robe von der Seite, gerade als Lupin und Tonks aus einer anderen Tür erschienen. „Ein Angriff? Auf St. Mungos?", sagte Lupin.

Der Mann in der Tür nickte hektisch. „Todesser, ungefähr sechs. Spazierten einfach rein und begannen, Flüche loszulassen."

„Wir kommen auch", sagte Tonks und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Wo sind Snape und Bill?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte Snapes kalte Stimme hinter Harry. Er wehte so schnell die Treppe hinunter, dass es aussah als ob er flöge, und sein Zauberstab war schon in seiner Hand. „Haben die Muggel etwas bemerkt?"

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, leicht keuchend. „Nein, es passierte alles in der Wartehalle. Zurückhaltende Attacke. Wir wollen nicht, dass die Muggel etwas bemerken, falls es überhaupt möglich ist, aber wir haben…"

Mrs. Weasley war wegen all dem Geschrei aus der Küche gekommen, einen hölzernen Löffel in der Hand. „Was ist passiert, Arthur?" sagte sie.

„Es gab einen Todesser-Angriff, Molly", sagte Mr. Weasley, bereits zur Tür hinausgehend. „Auf St. Mungos."

„Wartet! Einen Moment, ich hole meinen Zauberstab!" sagte sie, aber Mr. Weasley schnitt ihr den Weg ab.

„Nein, Molly, bleib hier", sagte er. „Bleib bei den Kindern, es könnte ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein, um Harry oder Draco zu kriegen."

„Aber wir kommen auch", sagte Ron und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu seinem Vater hinunter. „Das tun wir doch? Bitte, Dad, wir sind volljährig, wir können dem Ministerium helfen!"

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Du bleibst hier bei Deiner Mutter. Bill! Bill, wo bist du?"

Bill kam aus dem Wohnzimmer geeilt und rannte hinter ihnen her, als all die erwachsenen Zauberer das Haus verließen, die Tür knallte hinter ihnen zu. Harry sah durch das Milchglas, wie sie den Platz überquerten, aber Mrs. Weasley zog die Vorhänge vor und scheuchte sie alle nach oben. Sie schickte sie in den Salon, und in dem Moment, wo sich die Tür schloss, sagte Ron ärgerlich: „Warum können wir nicht mitgehen und helfen? Kommt schon, wir verdienen eine Chance!"

„Sprich für dich selber", sagte Draco, sank elegant in einen Sessel und machte es sich bequem. „Wir würden niedergemetzelt werden."

„Wir sind so begabt wie alle anderen", sagte Ron. „Wir sind siebzehn geworden, und wir haben in der Belagerung gekämpft. Warum können wir jetzt nicht kämpfen?"

„Korrektur", sagte Ginny. „Draco hat in der Belagerung gekämpft. Du und ich saßen hinter einer Blase fest, und Harry war gefesselt. Wir konnten nicht kämpfen." Sie seufzte und klopfte Ron mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, es ist keine große Sache… sie werden unsere Hilfe nicht brauchen. Das Ministerium wird alles bald geklärt haben. Es sind bloß sechs."

„Aber was, wenn mehr kommen?" sagte Ron hitzig. „Du-weißt-schon-wer schickt nicht bloß sechs Todesser! Es werden schon Hunderte auf dem Weg sein!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Werden sie nicht. Die Muggel würden es bemerken, falls sie es wären."

„Er wird wollen, dass die Muggel es bemerken", wandte Ron ein. „Er will einen großen Aufruhr verursachen, erinnerst du dich? Nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt, er will die ganze Welt!"

„Seit wann bist du der Sprecher des Dunklen Lords?" sagte Draco gedehnt und mit kühler Stimme.

Ron funkelte ihn wütend an, aber offensichtlich hatte sein Kommentar ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er sank mit einem besiegten Seufzer in einen Sessel, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte an die Decke. „Es ist trotzdem unfair. Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie viele da sind, wir sollten helfen dürfen. Was sagte noch Dumbledore am Ende des letzten Jahres? Wir müssen alle zusammenstehen, um Du-weißt-schon-wen zu bekämpfen? Und trotzdem lassen sie uns außen vor! Wenigstens Harry sollte es erlaubt sein zu gehen, er ist ein Experte für Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

Draco rollte die Augen. „Weasley, der Dunkle Lord sucht Potter. Falls er von einem Todesser gefunden oder auch nur flüchtig erblickt wird, wird er sofort massakriert werden. Es ist, als ob man den König ausschickt, um die Arbeit eines Bauern zu verrichten."

Ron drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Harry um und sah Hermine überraschend ähnlich. Er öffnete den Mund um möglicherweise Harrys Meinung zu erfragen, oder zu versuchen, Harry in dem Streit auf seine Seite zu ziehen, aber er verstummte beim Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Harry war für einen Moment still. Dann sagte er, ohne die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme halten zu können: „Kainda ist in St. Mungos."

„Sie werden nicht durch die Eingangshalle kommen", sagte Ginny mitfühlend. „Ehrlich, Harry … sieh dir all die Qualifikationen an, die Heiler brauchen. Unmengen von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und alles. Sie werden fähig sein, die Todesser zurückzuschlagen." Sie tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Siehst du", sagte Ron brutal zu Draco. „Falls Kainda umgebracht wird, wird es dein Fehler sein."

„Mein Fehler?" schnarrte Draco, seine überlegene Coolness sofort aufgebend. „Wie soll es mein Fehler sein? Habe ich dich daran gehindert zu helfen? Nein! Falls du dich selbst in hundert kleine Stücke geflucht haben willst, dann geh, renn nur dort raus, um niedergemäht zu werden, tu uns allen den Gefallen!"

„Du bist nur - " begann Ron zornig, aber Harry beschloss auf der Stelle, dass er es schon satt hatte.

„Hört auf", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Hört einfach auf zu streiten. Niemand kann etwas beweisen." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme und schloss die Augen. „Alles, was wir tun können, ist warten…"

---------- ---------- ----------

Es vergingen zwei Stunden, bis Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco hörten, wie die Eingangstür unten aufging und Leute hereinkamen. Alle sprangen von ihren Stühlen und stürzten aus dem Raum, nur um von Bill Weasley abgefangen zu werden.

„Hey, hey, zurück in den Salon", sagte er. „Es findet ein Ordenstreffen statt, euch ist es nicht erlaubt, zuzuhören."

„Was ist passiert", fragte Harry hastig. „Bitte, sag uns nur das. Ist jemand gestorben? Sind die Todesser weg?"

„Sie sind disappariert", sagte Bill. „Wir haben es geschafft, zwei von ihnen festzunehmen, und der Rest begriff, dass sie nicht weiter kommen würden als bis zum Warteraum. Allen geht es gut, Harry, keine Sorge. In dem Moment, als die Todesser das Gebäude betraten, setzte die Hexe am Empfangsschalter die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in Kraft. Es gibt nur ein paar kleine Verletzungen… Lupin hat sich eine blutende Nase eingefangen, denke ich, und Snape hat einen hässlichen Schnitt im Nacken, aber es wird jetzt behandelt."

„Warum können wir nicht am Ordenstreffen teilnehmen", fragte Ron wütend. „Komm schon, Bill, bitte!"

„Nein, Ron", sagte Bill fest. „Ihr seid keine Mitglieder."

„Warum?" sagte Ron.

Bill sah ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, dann sagte er vage: „Keine Ahnung, aber es ist euch nicht erlaubt zuzuhören … Mach kein Theater, Ron, ich müsste jetzt gerade dort drinnen sein."

„Bill?" sagte eine Stimme vom Korridor her. Sie schauten alle auf. Lupin stand vor ihnen, einen Bausch weißen Stoffs unter seiner Nase haltend, welcher das Blut aufsog. „Dumbledore möchte die Kinder sehen, während die Verletzungen versorgt werden."

Ron drückte sich an Bill vorbei, bevor sein älterer Bruder ihn aufhalten konnte, und eilte zu Lupin hinüber. „Er will, dass wir beitreten, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte Lupin. „Er trug mir nur auf, euch alle zu ihm zu bringen. Harry, Ginny, Draco … kommt. Bill, falls du nicht verletzt bist, könntest du helfen, die Verletzungen zu versorgen? Es sind alle im Wohnzimmer."

Bill nickte. Während Lupin Harry, Ron, Ginny und Draco zur Küche führte, bewegte sich Bill in eine andere Richtung zum Wohnzimmer. Harry bemerkte, dass er bei jedem zweiten Schritt hinkte, aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da Lupin die Küchentür öffnete. „Albus? Hier sind sie", sagte er.

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, saß auf einem Stuhl am alten hölzernen Tisch, mit einer langen purpurnen, mit goldenen Sternen besetzten Robe bekleidet. Wie immer, wenn er Dumbledore nach einer Pause wiedersah, fühlte Harry ein seltsames Gefühl von Ruhe und Sicherheit. Der Schulleiter lächelte sie an und zeichnete Stühle mit einem Winken seines Zauberstabs. „Setzt euch, Kinder… wie sind eure Ferien bisher? Keine Hausaufgaben mehr?"

„Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben", sagte Draco träge.

„Als ob du es wagen würdest, sie bis zur letzten Woche aufzuschieben, mit Snape im Haus", murrte Ron.

Dumbledore gluckste leicht. „Gut, gut … und Harry? Wie geht es dir?"

Harry lächelte. „Gut, danke … ein wenig gelangweilt, aber ok."

„Wunderbar… nun… ich bin sicher, ihr wisst alle, dass ich euch aus einem bestimmten Grund hergerufen habe."

Dumbledore spähte sie über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Ein sehr ernster Grund… irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Sie wollen, dass wir dem Orden beitreten", sagte Harry ruhig.

Dumbledore nickte. „Das will ich, Harry… Ihr habt euch vielleicht gewundert, warum ich es so lange unterbleiben ließ euch einzuladen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich warten wollte, bis Miss Weasley volljährig ist, damit ich nicht alle einlade außer einem. Es ist furchtbar, der einzige zu sein, der ausgelassen wird."

„Was ist mit Hermine?" sagte Ron. „Tritt sie nicht bei?"

„Ich habe Miss Granger schon früher besucht", sagte Dumbledore. „Auch Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood und Miss Zabini. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass eine neue Generation unseren Reihen beitritt. Aber ich muss jetzt mit euch sprechen… das ist nicht etwas, was auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden kann, nicht im Geringsten. Der Orden des Phönix ist immer noch eine geheime Organisation, bis jetzt Voldemort und allen seinen Anhängern vollkommen unbekannt. Ich möchte, dass dies so bleibt." Er griff in seine Tasche und entnahm ihr eine Rolle Pergament, eine Feder und eine Tintenflasche. „Deshalb müsst ihr alle unterschreiben, dass ihr eure Verschwiegenheit versprecht. Dies ist ein magischer Vertrag, ein wenig wie diejenigen, die für eine Heirat oder magische Beschützer verwendet werden, und ich sollte euch jetzt warnen, dass diejenigen, die einen solchen Vertrag brechen, sehr hart von der Magie selber bestraft werden. Ihr könnt davon nicht zurücktreten."

Harry nahm die Feder ohne jedes Zögern. Dumbledore lächelte, entrollte das Pergament und hielt es still, als Harry seine Unterschrift auf die gepunktete Linie setzte. Er wusste, dass er nie der dunklen Seite beitreten würde, und niemals freiwillig in irgendeiner Weise Voldemort helfen würde. Ron und Ginny fühlten klar dasselbe. Sie unterschrieben direkt nach Harry mit ihren Namen, aber als Draco die Feder gereicht wurde, warf er einen Blick hoch zu Dumbledore.

„Verbietet dieser Vertrag Loyalität zu einem Todesser als Person?" fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde nichts unterschreiben, das verlangt, meine eigene Familie zu hassen."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Keine Sorge, Draco. Ich würde es nicht wagen, jemanden zu zwingen, seine Familie oder Freunde nicht mehr zu lieben."

Glücklich mit der Antwort nahm Draco die Feder und schrieb sorgfältig „Malfoy" auf die Linie.

„Und den Vornamen, bitte, Draco", sagte Dumbledore.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fügte danach seinen Vornamen in Klammern hinzu. „Hier."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Vielen Dank euch allen… ich bin sicher, dass ihr den Orden in der Tat sehr stolz machen werdet. Nun… ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr an eurem allerersten offiziellen Treffen teilnehmt. Oh… eine Sache zuerst…" Und er nahm vier Kerzen aus seiner Tasche, und gab ihnen je eine. „Sie sind sehr geheim… ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie alle verantwortungsvoll nutzen."

Harry blinzelte als er seine eigene Kerze bekam. „Sie meinen, nicht mit Streichhölzern zu spielen?"

„Nein, nein, Harry", gluckste Dumbledore. „Obwohl dies natürlich sehr wichtig ist. Dies sind keine normalen Kerzen. Jedes einzelne Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix hat eine dieser Kerzen, und falls ihr sie anzündet und den Namen der Person sagt, die ihr kontaktieren möchtet, wird deren eigene Kerze sich entzünden, und ihr könnt zu ihr sprechen. Wir gebrauchen sie, um einander zu kontaktieren, wenn Flohpulver, Eulen, Portschlüssel und Apparation nicht möglich sind."

„Cool", hauchte Ron. „Aber… wartet… was, wenn wir das Ding in unseren Taschen haben, wenn sich jemand mit uns in Verbindung setzen will? Wir werden Feuer fangen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Die Kerze wird einfach nur warm werden, bis sie herausgenommen wird an die Luft, worauf sie sich entzündet und Kommunikation möglich sein wird."

„Was, wenn es in einer Schulstunde heiß wird?" fragte Ron.

„Fragt einfach, ob ihr euch kurz entschuldigen dürft", sagte Dumbledore. „Die meisten Lehrer auf Hogwarts sind Mitglieder des Ordens und werden euch gehen lassen. Kommt nun. Ihr habt an einem Meeting teilzunehmen, und ich muss eines leiten – zufälligerweise das selbe."

Sie standen alle auf und gingen von der Küche durch die Eingangshalle, einen Gang herunter bis zum Wohnzimmer. Es war sehr dunkel, da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, und es lag ein starkes Gefühl von Wichtigkeit in der Luft. Jeder einzelne Sitz was besetzt, und es standen noch mehr Leute herum, sich um kleinere Verletzungen kümmernd und mit leiser Stimme sprechend. Viele Augenpaare blickten in ihre Richtung, als Dumbledore sie hereinführte, aber er nickte wohlwollend und deutete auf die Kerze, die Harry immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. Die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens machten alle verstehende Geräusche, die neuen Mitglieder anlächelnd, und von der Rückseite des Raumes kam ein lautes Wispern: „Hier hinüber!"

Harry schaute sich um und sah Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom, die an der Rückwand standen. Hermine grinste und winkte sie herüber. Sie suchten sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch die Menge und quetschten sich auf das Sofa, welches Hermine, Luna und Neville gesichert hatten. Ron bekam eine Umarmung von Hermine, und mit leicht rosa Ohren umarmte er sie zurück.

„Wie geht's euch allen?" flüsterte sie. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht viel", sagte Ginny. „ Wir waren die ganze Zeit drinnen. Harry ging vor ein paar Tagen, um Kainda zu sehen, und da war diese St. Mungo-Sache vorher… aber davon abgesehen nichts. Was ist mit dir?"

„Oh, Hausaufgaben machen, wiederholen, das Übliche", sagte Hermine munter. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte: „Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?"

„Klar", sagte er und lächelte zurück. „Es ist wirklich… nützlich, danke."

„Es sind brillante Bücher", sagte Hermine enthusiastisch. „Ich habe mir selber eines gekauft, weißt du, so dass ich mir nicht immer deines ausleihen muss. Sie sind so gut. Es deckt alle Arten von Wiederholungstechniken ab, und - "

„Könnte ich bitte eure Aufmerksamkeit haben?" Dumbledore rief zur ruhe, und so verstummte Hermine über ihre UTZ-Wiederholungsbücher. Dumbledore lächelte in die Runde, beim Kamin stehend. „Erstens möchte ich allen danken, dass ihr an diesem Treffen teilnehmt. Zweitens, wie ihr alle bemerkt habt, heißen wir heute acht neue Mitglieder in unseren Reihen willkommen. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron und Ginny Weasley, Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Kainda Zabini haben sich alle einverstanden erklärt, dem Orden beizutreten, obwohl Miss Zabini bedauerlicherweise nicht persönlich anwesend sein kann. Eine Verbindung via Kerze muss genügen…"

Er nahm seine eigene Kerze aus seiner Tasche, platzierte sie auf dem Kaminsims und schnippte mit den Fingern. Eine kleine Flame erschien auf dem Docht, im Dunkeln tanzend, und er murmelte: „Zabini, Kainda". Es gab ein Geräusch wie ein Glockenschlag, und im nächsten Moment erfüllte eine hallende Stimme den Raum.

„Hallo?"

„Guten Abend, Miss Zabini", sagte Dumbledore erfreut. „Es findet ein Ordenstreffen statt, und wir wünschen uns, dass Sie teilnehmen… Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht bei etwas Wichtigem?"

Harry konnte das Lächeln in Kaindas Stimme hören. „Es ist in Ordnung, Sir. Ich könnte Gesellschaft gebrauchen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie das könnten", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Seufzer. „Wie stehen die Dinge innerhalb von St. Mungos?"

„Um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass wir angegriffen werden", sagte Kaindas Stimme. „Wenigstens auf meiner Station gab es mit Sicherheit keine größeren Schäden. Die Heiler versorgten jegliche Verletzungen sehr rasch. Die Dinge hier stehen gut, nehme ich an."

„Gut", sagte Dumbledore. Er drehte sich zum Rest der anwesenden Leute und fragte: „Gab es irgendwelche signifikanten Verluste auf unserer Seite?"

„Nein", sagte Lupin von seinem Platz nahe den Bücherregalen. „Wir haben alles versorgt. Nichts, was ein guter Zauber nicht in Ordnung bringen würde."

„Exzellent. Wurde die totale Anzahl an Verlusten in der Belagerung schon gezählt?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wir haben ziemlich viele vom Ministerium verloren", sagte eine dunkelhäutige Hexe in der Nähe. „Nur drei Viertel der Leute, die an diesem Tag nach Hogwarts gingen, kamen sicher zurück. Hogwarts-Schüler haben wir etwa die Hälfte verloren, glaube ich…"

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Das haben wir in der Tat. Slytherin hat scheinbar die schwersten Verluste erlitten… wir haben nur noch dreissig von siebzig…"

„Sie werden sich ihren Eltern angeschlossen haben", sagte die dunkelhäutige Hexe. „Die Todesser, Dumbledore."

„Einspruch", sagte Snape kalt von seinem Sitz beim Kamin.

„Ich unterstütze das", sagte Kainda.

„Wie auch ich", sagte Draco in einem Tonfall nicht unähnlich Snapes.

Snape ließ seine dunklen Augen über jedes Gesicht schweifen und sagte ernst: „Ich möchte diese lächerliche Vorstellung zerstreuen, die Sie alle von meinem Haus haben. Salazar Slytherin war weder Todesser, noch war er ein Befürworter des Dunklen Lords. Das Haus Slytherin steht daher nicht für Todesser, aber für die Dinge, die der Sprechende Hut einmal jährlich beschreibt – Ehrgeiz, Gerissenheit, Unabhängigkeit. Nicht jeder Slytherin wird ein Todesser, und nicht jeder Todesser ist ein Slytherin."

Niemand wollte dagegen argumentieren, und für einen Moment war es still, bevor die dunkle Hexe mit erhobener Augenbraue sagte: „Dann werden nur vier Siebtel des Slytherin-Hauses Todesser werden."

„Mit Ihrer Logik", sagte Snape gedehnt, „hat das Haus Slytherin nicht einen einzigen Todesfall erlitten, und vierzig Kinder haben sich einfach so in Luft aufgelöst, um dem Dunklen Lord beizutreten. Wenn sie ihre Kräfte mit denen der Todesser vereint hätten, hätten wir sie gesehen, wenn sie auf irgendeine Weise das Gelände verlassen hätten."

„Ihre Körper wurden nicht gefunden" sagte die dunkle Hexe kalt.

„Es gibt Wege, Körper zu beseitigen", sagte Snape, und ging glücklicherweise nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Wenn ich sprechen darf", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, über den Beginn der Antwort der dunklen Hexe hinweg. „Wir sind nicht hier um zu streiten. Wie auch immer dies passiert ist, das Haus Slytherin hat am meisten Schüler verloren, obwohl auch die anderen Häuser nicht ohne Verluste geblieben sind. Deswegen werde ich die Barrieren zwischen den Häusern in Hogwarts senken. Es wird keine Haustische mehr geben, sondern kleinere Tische, wo die Schüler aller Häuser und die Lehrer gemischt sein werden. Die Quidditch-Meisterschaft wird sein wie im letzten Jahr, mit gemischten Mannschaften, und die Hauspunkte - "

„Wenn es keine Hauspunkte gibt - " begann Hermine laut, aber als alle sich umdrehten, um sie anzuschauen, nahm sie ihre Stimme ein wenig zurück. „ – dann werden die Schüler nichts haben, wofür sie arbeiten", endete sie still.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Genau das Argument, das auch mir in den Sinn kam, Miss Granger. Danke. Die Hauspunkte werden jedoch nicht komplett abgeschafft… mein Plan ist es, eine anwachsende Gesamtheit von Punkten zu haben, und wenn eine bestimmte Menge erreicht ist, zum Beispiel 100 kumulative Hauspunkte, wird eine Belohnung für die Schule arrangiert."

„Ich stimme dafür", sagte Professor McGonagalls Stimme forsch. Harry überflog die Menge und sah sie auf einem Sofa sitzen, mit Professor Sprout, dem kleinen Professor Flitwick und, zu seiner großen Überraschung, Professor Alrister, dem Lehrer für die Reinen Künste.

Alrister warf Harry einen Blick zu und lächelte leicht, bevor er die Hand hob: „Ich unterstütze Minerva."

„Dann sind wir uns einig", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und wie im letzten Jahr gibt es noch mehr Veränderungen, die auf Hogwarts zu machen sind. Die Reinen Künste werden momentan sehr gut unterrichtet und gelernt - "

„Hört, hört", sagte Harry. Alrister schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Danke, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit zwinkernden Augen. „Ja, da dies ein so beliebtes Fach geworden ist, habe ich beschlossen, ein weiteres neues Fach einzuführen, das dieses Jahr gelehrt wird – Vermischte Magie. Penny Pebblebank hat sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, dies für eine Stunde pro Woche die Schüler zu unterrichten, und ich hoffe, es wird gut aufgenommen werden."

„Was für eine Art Dinge…?" sagte Ron vorsichtig.

Dumbledore lächelte nur. „Sie werden wohl abwarten müssen und dann sehen, Mr. Weasley. Nun…" Er gab einen kleinen Seufzer von sich. „Müssen wir uns um unsere wichtigste Aufgabe kümmern. Voldemort. Welche Informationen haben wir von seinen laufenden Aktivitäten und seinen nächsten Zielen?"

Eine junge Hexe mit grünem Haar sprach aus der Ecke, ein wenig vortretend, so dass man ihr Gesicht richtig sehen konnte. „Es ist wirklich schwierig geworden, Informationen über ihn zu bekommen…"

„Ja", sagte ein Mann neben ihr, von seinen Händen aufschauend. „Wir haben es allerdings versucht, aber er spricht nicht einmal mehr zu Todessern. Immer nur Rookwood."

„Nach der Belagerung zog er sich auf eine Art zurück, in den Korridor mit den Vampiren und den Nekromanten in ihren Käfigen", sagte die Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Er verbrachte seine ganze Zeit mit ihnen, schaute ihnen nur zu, wie sie gefüttert wurden. Ihr wisst von dem reinblütigen Vampir-Mädchen, das er hat? Es geht das Gerücht um, er füttere sie sogar selbst. Mit seinem eigenen Blut."

„Wie alt ist sie jetzt?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Der Mann gab ein nervöses kleines Lachen von sich. „Wir sind nicht sicher… seht ihr, es sieht so aus, als ob er davon gelangweilt wäre zu warten, bis sie erwachsen wird. Er verbrachte einen Monat damit, sich um sie zu kümmern, danach weiß ich nicht… er begriff, dass sie noch für eine ganze Weile nicht erwachsen werden würde."

„Daher beschloss er, vorwärts zu springen", sagte die Frau. „Er ließ sie von einem der Nekromanten trinken in der Hoffnung, sie würde dessen Fähigkeiten absorbieren. Aber sie tat es nicht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dies ein ziemlich schlechter Zug war… sie begann, schneller zu wachsen, als sie es sollte. Sie wurde vor ein paar Tagen etwa zwanzig. Er nahm sie kürzlich aus ihrem Käfig und brachte sie weg vom Gehege. Wir wissen nicht, wohin sie gingen, aber sie war nicht bei ihm, als er zurückkam. Er brachte sie um. Sie war nicht mehr nützlich für ihn."

„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt eine Sorge weniger", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Haben wir eine Idee, wo sein nächstes Ziel liegt?"

„Überhaupt nicht", sagte die Frau. „Nun… wie wir gesagt haben, er ist sehr heimlichtuerisch. Er lässt nur Rookwood hinein, um ihn zu sehen. Er sagt, dass nur noch Rookwood sein einziger wahrhaft loyaler Diener sei, nachdem Lestrange und Malfoy getötet worden sind und Snape sich als Verräter herausgestellt hat."

„Allerdings schickt er Rookwood, um einige seltsame Dinge zu tun", sagte der Mann neben ihr, seine linke Augenbraue erhoben. „Muggelmuseen ausrauben, meistens. Ägyptische Artefakte und Informationen zurückbringen. Rookwood geht täglich in einen der Londoner Muggelbuchläden und bringt Ladungen von Büchern über altertümliche Zivilisationen zurück. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was er vorhat."

„Sie haben ein neues Grab in Ägypten ausgegraben, gerade heute", ergänzte die Frau. „Aber die Muggel sagen, es sei ziemlich leer gewesen, nur ein paar Malereien und Dinge übrig. Es war heute morgen voll. Rookwood muss Wind bekommen haben von einem Grab, das gerade vor seiner Entdeckung durch Muggel steht, und ist kurz vorher dorthin gegangen. Hat es leergeräumt. Wir wissen nicht, ob er nach etwas Bestimmtem sucht, oder ob Voldemort nur seine Sammlung aufbessern will." Sie lächelte grimmig. „Es ist sein neues Hobby."

„Seltsam", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass dies so unschuldig ist wie es klingt."

„Vielleicht hat er sich entschieden, die Eroberung der Welt auszulassen", sagte die grünhaarige Hexe schwach grinsend. „Er plant vielleicht, mit einer Dokumentarfilm-Reihe ins Muggelfernsehen zu kommen: „Voldemorts wundervolle Welt der Geschichte"

Es gab einen leisen Ausbruch von Gelächter, und als es erstarb, lächelte Dumbledore und sagte: „Nun… ich glaube das ist alles…"

„Möchte jemand bleiben, um etwas zu essen?" sagte Mrs. Weasley hoffnungsvoll. „Ihr seid alle willkommen, sicher."

Einige wenige Leute murmelten und nickten, während andere aufstanden und Richtung Tür gingen. Die Professoren Sprout, Flitwick und McGonagall schenkten den Kindern alle ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor sie gingen, und als alle, die gehen wollten, gegangen waren, schaute Harry sich um, um zu sehen, wer entschieden hatte zu bleiben. Zu seiner Freude blieb Alrister, Harry wollte ihn unbedingt sprechen. Dumbledore stand immer noch beim Feuer, einige von Mr. Weasleys Freunden vom Ministerium standen um ihn herum und plauderten mit ihm, eine blonde Hexe, die Harry nicht kannte, redete lebhaft mit Tonks, und alle von Harrys Freunden lösten sich vom Sofa.

„Ein neues Fach", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Ich frage mich, was wir lernen werden. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur noch eine andere Magie, die wir normalerweise nicht gelehrt bekommen, wie Theorie und solche Sachen."

Ron ächzte. „Falls es das ist, haben wir besser keine UTZ-Prüfung darüber."

„Kommt", sagte Ginny und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Lasst uns Mum mit dem Kochen helfen. Vielleicht können wir aus Lupin herausbekommen, was wir in Vermischte Magie lernen werden."


	6. Gringotts Gold

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 6 – Gringotts Gold

Alle, die zum Abendessen blieben, gingen nach einer Weile hinüber ins Esszimmer, während Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Ginny und Draco Mrs Weasley beim Heraufbeschwören von grundlegenden Kochzutaten halfen und zu kochen begannen. Dabei lernten sie ein paar sehr wichtige Lektionen: Neville und heiße Pfannen passen einfach nicht zusammen, Gemüse schneiden ist schwerer als es aussieht, und Draco konnte absolut nicht kochen und würde sich während seines gesamten Lebens immer etwas ins Haus liefern lassen müssen. Hermine musste ihn ein paar Mal retten um ihm zu zeigen, wie man richtig mit dem Zauberstab Soße kochen konnte, anstatt das gesamte Gebräu auf die Wände zu spritzen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kontrollierten Chaoses hatten sie für alle etwas gekocht und trugen die heißen Teller vorsichtig hinüber ins Esszimmer. Alle saßen um den Esstisch herum und redeten angeregt miteinander – außer Snape, der am Tischende gegenüber von Alrister saß und ihm ab und zu einen sehr dunklen Blick zuwarf. Harry gab ihm einen Teller mit Hühnchen und Nudeln mit Soße. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

„Alles wunderbar", sagte Snape düster und starrte Alrister immer noch an; er schien gar nicht zu erkennen, was er überhaupt aß.

„Harry!", rief Alrister fröhlich und winkte ihn zu sich hinüber. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke", sagte Harry. Er lächelte, während er zur anderen Seite des Zimmers ging und Alrister seinen Teller mit Hühnchen und Nudeln gab; er hörte, wie Snape aufgebracht schnaubte. Er tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört und reichte Alrister mit einem Lächeln den Teller. „Und wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Nicht so schlecht", sagte Alrister. Seit Harry ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Alrister war einer von Harrys Lieblingslehrern; noch immer groß, muskulös und in sehr piratenähnlichen Klamotten gekleidet. Sein Haar war heute ausnahmsweise nicht in dem üblichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengehalten, sondern hing locker um seine Schulter, und als er es zurückstrich, erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf einen goldenen Ring an seinem Ohr. „Schöne Ferien?", fragte der Professor.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn. „Ja, bis jetzt ziemlich gut. Aber langweilig."

„Wie geht es dir mit den Hausaufgaben?", fragte Alrister.

„Eigentlich gut. Ich habe jeden Tag geübt." Er grinste und auf Alristers auffordernde Miene hin, streckte Harry die Arme aus und konzentrierte sich auf den Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, das Kainda überleben würde. Alrister sah gespannt zu, und einen Moment lang fürchtete Harry, dass nichts geschehen würde, bis er fühlte, wie er zu schweben begann, zuerst nur ein paar Zentimeter.

Alrister grinste und klatschte. „Sehr gut, sehr gut, Harry."

„Danke." Harry strahlte, als er wieder auf seinen Stuhl sank. „Ich kann auch schon Feuer, aber Mrs Weasley will beim Essen keine Explosionen."

„Verständlich", sagte Alrister und nickte weise. „Ich würde dich fragen, wie es um dein Liebesleben steht, aber ich denke, dass es die gesamte Zaubererwelt schon weiß, hmm?"

Harry grinste unschuldig. „Sie haben den Tagespropheten gelesen ..."

„Sie haben es auf dich angelegt, oder?", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Nur ein wenig", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas mit Kürbissaft.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Alrister. „Das wird sich ziemlich bald wieder legen, denk daran. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Dumbledore sich um ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gekümmert, für den Fall, dass die Reporter dir nach Hogwarts folgen. Kainda kommt noch mal für das siebte Jahr zurück, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Um ihre UTZe zu machen."

„Wunderbar", sagte Alrister. „Kainda ist eine gute Schülerin. Sie arbeitet sehr hart. Immer bereit und willig, vor der Klasse etwas zu demonstrieren – sollte interessant sein, wie sie ihre Reine Künste UTZ macht. Wir werden uns das gesamte Jahr lang darauf vorbereiten, also solltet ihr eine gute Übung bekommen ..."

„Das ganze Jahr?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. „Was müssen wir machen?"

Alrister lächelte und tippte sich auf die Nase. „Ah, das würde doch den ganzen Spaß verderben, oder?"

Harry lachte leise und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kürbissaft. Nach einem Moment fragte er: „Haben Sie sich dem Orden angeschlossen?"

„Das habe ich", seufzte Alrister. Er sah angesichts dessen ziemlich besorgt aus. „Ich denke, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, etwas zu unternehmen ... es sieht aus, als gäbe es nur drei Wege, wie man mit Voldemort klarkommt. Kämpfen, sich anschließen oder sterben. Ich würde die letzten beiden gerne vermeiden, wenn ich kann. Also ist das Kämpfen meine einzige Möglichkeit."

„Wenn sind Sie dem Orden beigetreten?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres", antwortete Alrister. „Dumbledore kam zu mir und wir haben uns unterhalten ... und hier sind wir. Das ist dein Haus, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. „Ich hab es von Sirius geerbt. Es wird aber eher so etwas wie ein Hotel, es kann eigentlich jeder hier bleiben. Draco und die Weasleys sind hier, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Tonks ... wo verbringen Sie die Ferien?"

„Rookwood Schloss", sagte Alrister. „Es ist ziemlich einsam. Nur ich und meine Vögel sind dort. Und nicht die Art von Vogel, bevor du fragen kannst!"

Harry lachte. Er hatte irgendwie Alristers Sinn für Humor vermisst. Er war sehr sorgenfrei und cool als Lehrer und missachtete gerne die Regeln des Ministeriums; sein natürliches gutes Aussehen war bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt. Hermine war von Alrister immer sehr beeindruckt gewesen, aber zu Harrys Überraschung, hatte sie ihn heute noch nicht einmal begrüßt. Sie war zu sehr daran interessiert, Rons Geschichte über den Besuch im Einkaufszentrum zu lauschen. Harry konnte angesichts dessen ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Er sah sich am Rest des Tisches um, während er sein Glas wieder befüllte und einen Schluck nahm. Mrs Weasley und seine Freunde aus dem Ministerium diskutieren, ob die Zauberer den Muggeln etwas voraus hatten, Tonks und Lupin redeten mit den anderen Hogwarts Schülern über die UTZe, Mrs Weasley stritt mit Bill, weil er seine Drachenhautstiefel drinnen trug, und Snape aß in Stille sein Essen als wäre niemand außer ihm im Zimmer. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die blonde Frau, die ihm schon zuvor aufgefallen war und sah, dass sie ihn anlächelte.

Alrister bemerkte dies und sagte mit dem Mund voller Hühnchen: „Oh, Harry ... das ist Professor Pebblebank, sie wird dieses Jahr Vermischte Magie unterrichten.

Harry lächelte und streckte die Hand aus. „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenfalls", sagte sie und schüttelte grinsend seine Hand. Sie hatte ein spitzes Gesicht und ihr blondes Haar war sehr kurz geschnitten, wodurch sie einer Fee aus den Kinderbüchern der Muggel ähnelte. Ihre Augen strahlten in hellem babyblau – genau derselbe Farbton wie ihr Umhang – und sie sah Harry sehr interessiert an, als wäre er jemand, den sie sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Ich erinnere mich an diese Augen", sagte sie fast zärtlich und warf Lupin einen Blick zu.

Lupin lächelte und drehte sich um, um sich dem Gespräch anzuschließen. „Ja, das tut jeder ... er ist James mit den Augen seiner Mutter."

„Sie kannten meine Mutter?", sagte Harry und sah Professor Pebblebank überrascht an.

Sie nickte und ein Lächeln voller Erinnerungen kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Wir waren in der Schule die besten Freundinnen. Du hast auch ihr Lächeln ..."

„Hat er?", sagte Lupin mild. „Ich finde immer, dass er wie James aussieht, wenn er lacht."

Harry strahlte. Lupin und Professor Pebblebank grinsten. „Ja", sagte sie. „Das ist Lily."

Harry war neugierig geworden. Bisher hatte er immer nur Freunde seines Vater getroffen und es war ihm niemals eingefallen, dass Lilys Freunde wahrscheinlich noch am Leben waren. Er wusste sehr wenig über seine Mutter. Alle sagten ihm andauernd, dass er ihre Augen hatte, und er wusste, dass sie seine Verbindung zu den Dursleys und den Weasleys war, aber das war auch schon alles. Er erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass Snape einmal gesagt hatte, er hätte das feurige Temperament seiner Mutter und die Sturheit seines Vaters, aber Snape hatte seine Eltern gehasst.

„Unterrichten Sie Vermischte Magie, Professor?", fragte Hermine von der anderen Seite des Tisches her und lehnte sich vor, um Pebblebank ansehen zu können.

Die Professorin nickte und goss noch Kürbissaft in ihr Glas. „Ja, das mache ich. Du bist im siebten Jahr, oder?" Hermine nickte und Pebblebank grinste. „Ich werde mit den Siebtklässlern verschiedene Arten von Magie durchgehen ... wir werden von Chinesischer Drachenmagie lernen, die Magie der vorzeitlichen Zauberer, Indische Magie und noch viel mehr."

„Werden wir einen UTZ ablegen müssen?", fragte Ron schnell.

„Nein", sagte Pebblebank. „Ihr werdet eure UTZ Resultate aus dem Durchschnitt aller Noten bekommen, die ihr in diesem Jahr sammelt. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr auch so schon genug Prüfungen, oder?"

„Viel zu viele", sagte Ron und streckte die Hand wieder nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft aus.

„Nein, Ron", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Du hast schon genug davon getrunken. Eigentlich denke ich, dass ihr alle ins Bett gehen solltet ... Hermine, Luna und Neville bleiben heute Nacht hier, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr noch stundenlang redet. Wir werden morgen wieder dekorieren."

Die Teenager am Tisch standen auf und nach einem kurzen Gute-Nacht-Ruf zu den Erwachsenen gingen sie die Treppe hoch ins Bett.

---------- ---------- ----------

Wieder setzte sich Harry auf einen Lehnstuhl in Snapes Büro; ein paar kalter Hände drückte ihn zurück auf ein Kissen. Die Finger seiner linken Finger drifteten in einer Schüssel voller Wasser und über seinem Kopf konnte er in der Dunkelheit eine brennende Ruhekerze sehen, deren bronzener Rauch müde durch die Schatten drang. Im nächsten Moment erschien Snapes Gesicht über ihm und wie immer fragte der Professor leise: „Bist du entspannt."

Harry nickte vage. Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf sein Kinn, hob seinen Kopf und dann traf sein Blick auf Snapes - smaragdgrün auf tintenschwarz. Langsam wurde Snapes Blick tiefer. Er ging durch seine Augen, durch seinen Körper, durch seine Seele direkt in seinen Geist. Dieses dunkle und beruhigende Etwas war in seinen Gedanken, blätterte durch sie hindurch und untersuchte jeden einzelnen, wie es ihm gefiel, doch Harry beschwerte sich nicht. So zu sein war besser, als unter dem Imperius Fluch zu stehen. Es war nicht nur das Gefühl, keine Probleme zu haben, aber er fühlte, dass all seine zukünftigen Probleme gefunden und dann von jemand anderem gelöst werden konnten; dass sich jemand um seine Emotionen kümmern würde. Seine Finger lagen noch immer in der Wasserschüssel und Hitze stieg aus ihnen hervor und brachte es zum Kochen. Harry konnte die kleinen Rauchwolken fühlen, die auf der Oberfläche tanzten und er nahm vage wahr, dass Snapes Augen noch immer in ihm bohrten, bevor –

Plötzlich ertönte ein so lauter Knall, dass Harry fast einen Herzanfall bekam. Er wurde aus seinem Traum in die Realität gerissen, als er mit einem kleinen Aufschrei aufwachte. Ron stand in der Tür, die er gerade aufgeworfen hatte. „Oh", sagte er. „Tut mir Leid, ich dachte, du wärst wach."

Harry holte tief Luft, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und legte sich wieder zurück ins Bett, um seinen rasende Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Es ist okay", sagte er nach ein paar Augenblicken. „Ich hab nur geträumt, das ist alles ..."

„Oh? Wovon denn?", fragte Ron und setzte sich ans Ende seines Bettes.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste", sagte Harry leise. Er rieb sich die Augen. Wieder hatte er dieses seltsame, leere Gefühl, als hätte er etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen. Er konnte sich nur an kurze und schnelle seines Traumes erinnern. Etwas mit Snape? Und Wasser, irgendwo war bestimmt Wasser gewesen. Er seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich seinen Kopf über etwas zu zermartern, an das er sich niemals erinnern würde. „Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er schläfrig.

„Unten", sagte Ron. „Sie frühstücken gerade." Er gab Harry einen braunen Umschlag und sagte: „Von der Schule; die Bücherliste und all das. Gerade erst angekommen. Wenn alle aufgestanden und angezogen sind, fahren wir in die Winkelgasse, dort können wir dann alles besorgen."

Harry gähnte leise, während er den Umschlag aufriss und den Brief las. Ron lehnte sich über seine Schulter, verglich die Listen und las laut vor.

„Ein Genauer Ratgeber Zu Den Schwarzen Künsten ... yep, das hab ich ... Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7 ... ja, hab ich. Oh, ein neues Buch für Verwandlung. Urgh ... Binns will, dass wir uns ein neues Buch kaufen. Ich wette, da ist nicht ein einziges Bild drinnen. Hey ... du brauchst eins, das bei mir nicht dabei ist." Er zeigte stirnrunzelnd auf das letzte Buch auf Harrys Liste. „Kaltes Blut: Eine Studie Des Magischen Mordes, von Verin Maleficia."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Wofür brauch ich das?"

„Frag mich nicht", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Aber sieh mal, es steht in einer anderen Handschrift dabei. Der Rest ist mit einer Diktierfeder geschrieben."

„Es sieht wie Lupins Handschrift aus", sagte Harry und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Aber du hast auch Dunkle Künste. Warum muss ich mir ein anderes Buch kaufen?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil du es bist, oder?", sagte Ron. „Mit der DA und all dem. Sie glauben, dass du mehr Chancen hast und deswegen helfen sie dir mehr. Ich wette, dass Hermine das Buch auch braucht."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht", sagte er. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Ron außer seiner Bücherliste noch ein Buch in der Hand hielt. „Hey, was ist das?"

„Oh, Hagrid und Charlie haben es aus Hogwarts geschickt", erklärte Ron, ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen und zeigte Harry das Buch. Es war ein Kinderbuch der Muggel mit Bildern zum Herausziehen. Vorne drauf war ein großer Apfel.

„Warum zum Teufel haben sie dir das geschickt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Ron zog den Brief aus dem Buch heraus und las vor: „Lieber Harry und Ron. Wie geht es euch beiden? Ich und Charlie haben hier viel Spaß. Wir haben für euch und Sneezy eine Aufgabe, weil ihr ihn über die Ferien bei euch habt. Vor ein paar Tagen haben wir die Opsittops gefüttert und dabei bemerkt, dass sie zu sprechen beginnen. Nur ein paar Worte wie ‚Essen' und ‚raus' und ‚nein'. Wir haben versucht, ihnen noch ein bisschen mehr beizubringen und ich hab euch ein Muggle Alphabet Lernbuch mitgeschickt, damit ihr es mit Sneezy versuchen könnt. Die anderen haben Probleme mit ‚Giraffe', sie nennen sie immer Jerraf. Habt Spaß, von Hagrid und Charlie." Ron warf Harry ein mattes Lächeln zu. „Wir müssen ihm das Sprechen beibringen."

„Wir könnten es versuchen", sagte Harry. „Wie wär's, wenn wir es gleich machen? Geh und hol ihn und wir werden sehen, was wir schaffen."

Falls Harry gedacht hatte, dass die Aufgabe einfach sein würde, hatte er meilenweit daneben gelegen. Sneezy wurde schon bei A für Auto extrem aufgeregt und schien eine Blockade gegen das T in Katze zu entwickeln („Kak! Kak!"). Als sie umblätterten, erschien ein großes Bild einer Bulldogge und es dauert mindestens zehn Minuten, bis sie den panischen Sneezy wieder unter Dracos Bett hervorgeholt hatten. Dann gab es natürlich noch E für Eiscreme, F für Frosch und U für Uhu. Sneezy konnte nicht ganz verstehen, dass N für Nuss und E für Eichel zwei verschiedene Dinge waren und als Harry versuchte, es ordentlich zu erklären, sagte Sneezy ihm, dass er böse war – und die Nuss genauso. Sneezy entschied auch, dass I nicht für Igel sondern eigentlich für Impel stand, G war die Jerraf, B war Bruwwen und nicht Brunnen, und Violinen waren auch böse und als sie endlich Z für Zebra erreichten, hatte Sneezy eine weitere Panikattacke und sie mussten ihn mit Rosinen wieder herauslocken.

Danach legten sie das Buch endlich weg und als Harry sich umgezogen hatte, gingen die drei hinunter in die Küche zum Frühstück. Zu Harrys Schrecken warf Sneezy nur einen Blick auf Snape und nannte ihn einen „bösen Yak", aber Snape bemerkte ihn zum Glück nicht. Als Tausch für die Stille wurde Sneezy mit Brotkrümeln gefüttert.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Hermine fröhlich. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Wunderbar", log Harry. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und stopfte schnell noch ein paar Krümel in Sneezys Mund, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Sneezy, der gerade mitten in einem Wort war, wurde überrascht, hustete stark, fiel um und nieste prompt.

„Warum niest er immer?", fragte Neville und lehnte sich nach vorn um Sneezy besser sehen zu können.

„Er sucht doch nur die Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Ron. „Oder er hat es von etwas im Verbotenen Wald gelernt. Das ist der einzige Ort auf der Welt, an dem sie vorkommen."

„Aber warum niesen die anderen dann nicht?", sagte Hermine. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Sneezy tapste herüber. Er setzte sich stolz auf ihre Handfläche und ließ sie seinen Eichelhut tätscheln. „Vielleicht reagiert er auch auf etwas allergisch ... könnten Pollen sein. Er hat vielleicht nur Heuschnupfen."

„Eunupfen", sagte Sneezy glücklich und mampfte auf ein paar Krümeln herum, die Ron ihm gab. „Mmmm, Krulpel."

„Krümel", korrigierte ihn Ron.

„Nein!", quietschte Sneezy. „Krulpel."

Draco lehnte sich nach vorn und sagte langsam: „Krü."

„Krü", wiederholte Sneezy.

„Mel."

„Mel."

„Krümel."

„Krulpel."

Draco legte eine Hand über die Augen und ließ Sneezy in Ruhe und der Opsittop kicherte. Hermine grinste und tätschelte ihn wieder. Sneezy begann zu schnurren – in perfekter Imitation einer Katze.

„Kommt ihr heute mit uns zur Winkelgasse?", fragte Harry Hermine, Luna und Neville.

„Klar", sagte Neville. Er gab Sneezy noch ein paar Krümel. („Ooooh! Krulpel!") und zog dann seine Bücherliste hervor. „Ich hab heute morgen mit Oma durch das Flohnetzwerk geredet und sie sagt, dass es okay ist."

„Ich bin sicher, dass es Daddy nichts ausmachen wird", sagte Luna verträumt und starrte Harry mit diesen nervenaufreibenden großen Augen an. „Er ist im Moment sehr beschäftigt und weil ich nun volljährig bin, kann ich machen was ich will. Immerhin kann ich mich jetzt gegen die Gefahren der Welt verteidigen."

Hermine hielt ein Glas Wasser an Sneezys Lippen und der kleine Opsittop gurgelte fröhlich in das Wasser, während er trank. „Ich hab Mum und Dad eine Eule geschickt und sie meinen, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung ist. Ich könnte mir schon langsam meine Bücher kaufen, ich würde gerne sehen, was wir dieses Jahr machen werden."

„Wir sind ein wenig eifrig, oder?", sagte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, aber das siebte Jahr soll doch das beste sein", sagte Hermine. „Und natürlich das wichtigste. Wir werden in diesem Jahr ein paar wirklich interessante Sachen durchmachen, die uns das Gesetz bis jetzt verboten hat. Es ist auch unser letztes Jahr. Danach haben wir keine Gelegenheit mehr zum Lernen. Ich werde mich dieses Jahr wirklich bemühen und so hart wie möglich arbeiten."

„Sogar noch mehr, als du es schon machst? Unmöglich", sagte Draco.

„Danke für das Kompliment", sagte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln.

---------- ---------- ----------

Als Harry in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels trat und sich dann die magische Barriere vor ihm auftat, konnte er eindeutig sagen, dass er die Winkelgasse vermisst hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er einfach nur glücklich war, draußen sein zu können oder ob es etwas anderes war, aber er war in ausgesprochen guter Laune, als die ganze Gruppe die magische Einkaufsstraße betrat.

„Sind alle hier?", sagte Mr Weasley und sah sich um. Alle strahlten ihn an. „Gut, gut. Wir wollen doch in dem Gedränge niemanden verlieren. Heute ist es sehr eng. Molly? Denkst du, dass wir uns trennen sollten?"

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie wandte sich um, um die anderen anzusehen. „Kinder, kann ich euch vertrauen, dass ihr alleine zurechtkommt? Ich will aber, dass ihr zusammen bleibt, niemand läuft davon und ihr trennt euch nicht. Ist das klar?"

„Warte", sagte Lupin und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Gringotts wird sie ohne einen Erwachsenen nicht zu den Verliesen lassen. Wir sollten wenigstens die Bank noch gemeinsam besuchen, dann können wir uns trennen."

Mrs Weasley nickte. "Du hast Recht, Remus … kommt schon, bleibt zusammen!"

Sie führte sie die enge gewundene Straße entlang auf ein weißes Gebäude zu, das in der Ferne gerade noch zu sehen war. Harry sah sich um und betrachtete alle Geschäfte, an denen sie vorbeikamen und wollte unbedingt gehen und sich umsehen. Jedes Schaufenster schien ihn herzuwinken und näher zu rufen und einzuladen. Es gab Geschäfte, die Pflanzen verkauften, in anderen gab es Zaubertrankzutaten, das Büchergeschäft, Ollivanders Zauberstabladen, Schokoladengeschäfte, Umhanggeschäfte, Schmuckgeschäfte, ... wie jedes Mal, wenn Harry in der Winkelgasse war wünschte er sich, er hätte zwanzig Augen. Harrys Meinung nach viel zu bald erreichten sie die Gringotts Bank und gingen hinein. Sie war voll bepackt mit Zauberern, die herumstanden und mit den Kobolden sprachen. Einige von ihnen sahen ziemlich gestresst aus und die Kobolde taten ihr bestes, um die Zauberer und Hexen zu beruhigen.

„Wegen der Rückkehr von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem", erklärte Mr Weasley leise. „Jeder fürchtet, dass er die Winkelgasse als nächstes Ziel auserkoren hat, deshalb wollen sie alle ihr Geld abheben."

„Denken Sie, wir sollten ...?", begann Hermine.

Mr Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Gringotts ist absolut sicher. Es gibt keinen Grund, in Panik zu geraten und alles nach Hause zu holen, bis wir sicher wissen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer plant, Gringotts zu übernehmen."

Die Gruppe ging auf den einzigen freien Kobold zu. Er saß an seinem Schalter und kritzelte in einem Buch, so groß wie eine Gehwegplatte, herum. Als sie vor ihn traten, schien er sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, bis sich Mr Weasley laut räusperte und sagte: „Entschuldigung?"

Der Kobold blickte auf und sagte mit freundlicher, aber doch gereizter Stimme: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

„Wir würden gerne hinunter zu unseren Verliesen", sagte Mr Weasley. „Könnten wir vielleicht ...?"

Der Kobold schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind im Moment zu sehr beschäftigt. Doch Erwachsene dürfen mit den Karren zu ihren eigenen Verliesen fahren, solange wir sicher sind, dass sie nichts ... ah ... gefährliches vorhaben." Er wieß auf eine Kurve aus Metallschienen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Schienen führten durch eine Doppeltür und Harry wusste, dass dahinter die Untergrundbahn und die Wege zu den Verliesen waren.

Mr Weasley dankte dem Kobold und scheuchte die Gruppe hinüber zu den Karren. Er und Ginny stiegen in die erste, dann kamen Mrs Weasley mit Ron und Hermine, Bill und Luna folgten ihnen, Draco folgte zögernd Tonks in eine Karre und dann kamen Lupin und Neville. Wie Harry vorhergesehen hatte, blieben er und Snape übrig. Sie stiegen vorsichtig in den Wagen und Snape schloss hinter ihnen das Türchen. Harry ging sicher, dass er bequem saß, packte den Rand der Karre und dann öffneten sich die Türen hinunter in den Untergrund der Bank und der Wagen rollte langsam vorwärts auf die Dunkelheit zu.

Es war eisig kalt und das Klackern der Räder auf den Metallschienen schien endlos in der Dunkelheit zu klingen. Harry fühlte den kalten Wind, der um sein Gesicht und seinen Hals spielte, während der Karren langsam immer schneller wurde und sein Haar in sein Gesicht geweht wurde; sein Magen schien ein paar Zentimeter zu rutschen, als der Wagen eine steile Neigung nach unten raste, nur um im nächsten Moment steil nach oben zu rattern. Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter – er erinnerte sich an Hagrid in einem dieser Karren und wie er sie hasste, aber Snape war eindeutig nicht so ein Typ. Er sah komplett ruhig aus, schon fast gelangweilt, als ob er zu überlegen wäre, um sich von einer kleinen Sache wie einer Hochgeschwindigkeitsfahrt durch einen unterirdischen Tunnel aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Snape hob angesichts von Harrys Blick fragend eine Augenbraue und Harry rief über das Rattern der Räder: „Wird Ihnen von der Bewegung nicht schlecht?"

„Nein", sagte Snape ruhig, während der Wagen in eine weitere steile Schlucht hinabfuhr. „Und nun ist nicht der richtige Augenblick um mir zu sagen, dass es dir so geht, Potter."

„Das tut es nicht", rief Harry zurück. „Es macht eigentlich sogar Spaß."

Der Wagen schlingerte plötzlich zur Seite und raste eine scharfe Kurve entlang. Harry rutschte nach rechts und musste seine eigenen Worte schlucken, als der Karren gefährlich ratterte, aber Snape streckte eine Hand aus und packte ihn am Kragen. Mit überraschender Stärke zog er Harry zurück auf seinen Platz. „Vorsicht", sagte er halbherzig. „Es ist nicht weit bis nach unten, aber du würdest auf hartem Stein landen und ich habe nicht das Verlangen, dich davon abkratzen zu müssen."

„Wieso wissen Sie, dass es nicht weit nach unten ist?", fragte Harry.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten ein klein wenig. „Nun, ich dachte, es wäre offensichtlich ... ich war schon unten."

„Warum waren – ", begann Harry.

„Schon vergessen, Potter?", sagte Snape, seine Augen auf Harry fixiert und in seiner kalten Stimme schwebte ein wenig Humor mit.

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und dann erinnerte er sich an letztes Weihnachten, als Snapes Vorstellung von einem Geschenk eine Tasche voller gefährlicher magischer Objekte gewesen war. „Oh, klar ... als Sie die Verdopplungsmünze von Gringotts gestohlen haben."

„Gestohlen ist nicht das Wort, das ich verwenden würde", sagte Snape fast gelangweilt. „Ich denke lieber, dass ich Gringotts um einen Gegenstand erleichtert habe, den sie weder verwendet noch gebraucht haben."

„Ich nenne es stehlen", sagte Harry. Er warf einen Blick nach oben und beobachtete die unruhige Decke, die über sie hinwegzog. Jeder Wassertropfen der fiel, kam Harry und Snape nicht nahe, denn der kleine Zug bewegte sich zu schnell und sie fielen nur nutzlos fünf Meter hinter ihnen zu Boden. „Wie haben Sie es geschafft?"

„Mit Leichtigkeit", war die kalte Antwort.

„Aber wie? Gringotts ist der sicherste Ort für etwas, das man sicher aufbewahren will, außer vielleicht Hogwarts." Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Hagrid ihm genau das vor sechs Jahren gesagt hatte. „Die Bank wurde noch nie zuvor ausgeraubt, nicht einmal von Voldemort."

„Jedes Puzzle kann gelöst werden, und zwar mit Zeit, Vorbereitung und Naturtalent", sagte Snape. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, immer noch mit sehr gelangweilter Miene. „Ich bin einfach aus dem Wagen gestiegen, habe das Verlies gefunden, in dem die Verdopplungsmünze versteckt war und habe sie in dem Berg von Fälschungen entdeckt."

Harry warf Snape einen unschlüssigen Blick zu. „Sie sind nicht gerade ein Freund von Details, oder?"

„Welche Details soll ich dir geben?"

„Nun ... wie sind Sie aus dem Wagen gekommen?"

„Ich bin gesprungen."

„Sie sind gesprungen?"

„Mm."

„Aber ... warum sind Sie nicht gestorben?"

„Ich habe meine Landung abgeschätzt und die schlimmsten Felsen vermieden."

„Aber wie? Es ist komplett dunkel, wie konnten Sie etwas sehen? Und der Zug fährt einfach zu schnell, Sie würden sofort an die Felsen prallen."

Snape grinste nur. „Das, Potter, ist wo natürliches Talent in die Gleichung kommt. Stell jetzt keine Fragen mehr. Wenn der Tag kommt, an dem du Gringotts ausraubst, werde ich dir mehr beibringen. Bis zu diesem Tag glaub mir einfach, dass ich es im richtigen Moment gemacht habe."

Harry wollte unbedingt mehr fragen, aber er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, Snape nach Antworten zu pressen. Obwohl es noch eine Frage gab, zu der er die Antwort wissen musste. „Ähm ... Professor?"

„Mm?"

„Ist es wahr, dass Drachen die Hochsicherheitsverliese bewachen?"

Snape nickte grimmig. „Ich habe noch immer sehr viele der Verbrennungen."

Etwa eine Minute später blieb der Wagen quietschend vor Harrys Verlies stehen und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, wie Snape etwas geschafft hatte, das nicht einmal Voldemort gelang. Snape öffnete die Tür des Karrens und die beiden kletterten heraus, während Harry in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel suchte. Er fand ihn schließlich und steckte ihn vorsichtig in das Schloss, wobei Snape zusah. Harry wünschte sich fast, er würde woanders hinsehen. Er hasste es, wenn jemand das gesamte Potter Erbe sah, besonders, wenn es jemand war, der ihm nahe stand. Er wusste nicht, ob Snape viel oder wenig Geld hatte, obwohl ihm das auch nicht geholfen hätte.

Er öffnete sein Verlies und hob schnell eine handvoll Galleonen auf und stopfte sie in eine Ledertasche, wobei er versuchte, Snapes Blick zu blockieren. Doch zu Harrys Schrecken, sprach sein magischer Beschützer leise: „Nun, das erklärt einiges ..."

Harry wurde rot, hielt sich jedoch an seine Würde und sagte mit so kalter Stimme, wie er konnte: „Was genau erklärt es?"

„Was dein Vater mit dem Geld gemacht hat", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte erwartet, dass er alles sofort ausgegeben hatte, in der Nacht, als er es bekam ..."

„Dann haben Sie falsch gedacht", sagte Harry. Er war ein paar Augenblicke lang still, während derer er einen kleinen Rubin aus der Ledertasche zog und zurück ins Verlies warf. Dann, doch neugierig geworden, wandte er sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen Snape zu. „Was meinen Sie, was er mit dem Geld gemacht hat? Wissen Sie, wie er es bekommen hat?"

„In der Tat", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Würden Sie das Wissen mit mir teilen?", fragte Harry. Er schloss die Tür seines Verlies, stopfte den Lederbeutel in seinen Rucksack und sah Snape dann fast vorwurfsvoll an.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln von der Art, die Harry fast dazu brachte, ihm einen Stoß zu geben und hinunter in die Dunkelheit unter ihnen fallen zu lassen. „Du meinst, du weißt es nicht, Potter?"

„Was war es?", sagte Harry kalt. „Ein Belohnung, weil er Ihr Leben gerettet hat?"

Snapes Augen blitzten. Harry konnte sich ein kleines Gefühl des Triumphes nicht verkneifen. Sein Vater war für Snape immer ein wunder Punkt. „Nein", gab der Professor in einem kalten Zischen zurück. „Im Gegenteil."

„Weil er Sie umgebracht hat?", sagte Harry, bevor ihm klar wurde, wie dumm das klang.

Snape antwortete mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich bin noch ziemlich aktiv für einen Toten, nicht wahr?"

„Okay, okay, der Punkt geht an Sie ... bitte, sagen Sie mir, wie mein Dad das Geld bekommen hat." Er warf Snape einen bittenden Blick zu. „Wollen Sie etwa, dass ich Ihre Schuhe lecke oder so was?"

„Nein", sagte Snape. „Diese Schuhe sind teuer." Er seufzte, öffnete das Türchen des Wagens und ging hinein. Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und sah Snape auffordernd an. Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Sagen Sie es mir!", verlangte Harry verzweifelt. „Was denken Sie, dass ich machen werde? Lachen?"

„Ja", war die ziemlich kurze Antwort. Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Doch ich denke, dass du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen wirst, bis ich es dir sage?"

„Korrekt", sagte Harry.

Snape seufzte. „Nun gut ... obwohl ich dir nur sagen werde, was ich will und nicht mehr. Sind wir uns klar?"

„Aber Sie werden nicht lügen", sagte Harry.

„Nicht mit Absicht." Snape lehnte sich zurück und besah sich einen Zaubertrankfleck auf seiner Handfläche, an dem er abwesend mit seinem Daumen zu kratzen begann. „Einfach gesagt, dein Vater war der Auror der alleine dafür verantwortlich war, dass etwa fünfzehn Todesser gefasst wurde. Mich eingeschlossen."

Harry starrte Snape mit offenem Mund an. „Wann?"

Snape sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Kurz nachdem die Welt mit dir gesegnet wurde."

„Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Harry. „Was ist passiert?"

„Weil er der neugierige Dummkopf war, der er eben war, stolperte er über die Information wo unser nächstes Ziel sein würde", sagte Snape kalt. „Wir machten den Fehler, nicht gemeinsam sondern nacheinander anzukommen, also konnte er einen nach dem anderen erledigen." Als ob er ein wenig seiner Würde behalten wolle, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich wurde nur durch mein eigenes Pech erwischt. Es hatte nichts mit den Fähigkeiten deines Vaters zu tun."

„Klar", sagte Harry abwesend. „Also hat er all das Geld dafür bekommen?"

Snape nickte. „Das Ministerium belohnte ihn großzügig für seine ‚Anstrengungen'. Meine Partner wurden befragt, doch sie standen weiterhin beim Dunklen Lord und landeten in Askaban. Ich hatte geplant, die Reihen des Dunklen Lords zu verlassen, egal, was passiert, und deshalb habe ich davon profitiert. Weil wir schon beim Thema sind, Potter, ich war es, der Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass der Dunkle Lord plante, deine Familie anzugreifen."

„Das waren Sie?", sagte Harry erstaunt. Das Rattern und Schlingern des Wagens schien ihn nicht mehr zu berühren, oder zumindest wurde es in seinem Gehirn nicht registriert. „Sie haben versucht, uns zu retten? Aber ... wann genau wurde der Beschützerbund auferlegt?"

„In der Nacht nachdem deine Eltern ermordet wurden", antwortete Snape.

„Also ... gab es den Bund noch nicht, als Sie Dumbledore den Tipp gaben", sagte Harry und sah Snape überrascht an.

Snapes Augenbraue hob sich nur kurz und dann nickte er. „Bevor du fragst, ich habe es aus Loyalität zu Dumbledore gemacht. Dein Vater hat mich gehasst, als er gestorben ist, und ich kann sagen, dass ich mein eigenes Ende ohne Trauer wegen ihm treffen werde."

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf und fragte sich, welche anderen Dinge Snape noch wusste, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. „Sie werden nie aufhören, mich zu überraschen, oder?"

Snape grinste ein klein wenig. „Menschen zu erschrecken ist eine der wenigen Nettigkeiten in meinem sonst so bedeutungslosen Leben. Vertrau mir Potter – du wirst noch eine Weile lernen."

---------- ---------- ----------

Harry verbrachte gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden einen schönen Tag in der Winkelgasse und sie besuchten fast jedes Geschäft, dass es gab. Sie kauften auch ihre Schulausrüstung und hatten dann noch Zeit übrig, also spendierte Harry für alle Eis und sie setzten sich in die Sonne vor dem Eiscafé und redeten. Hermine dachte wie immer über das kommende Schuljahr nach.

„Ich kann's kaum noch erwarten zu sehen, worum es bei Vermischte Magie gehen wird", sagte sie begeistert und knabberte an der Waffel ihrer Eiscreme.

„Es sollte interessant werden", meinte Draco. Er verfolgte das geschmolzene Eis mit seiner Zunge und hielt es von der Flucht ab. „Chinesische Drachenmagie ist faszinierend ... Vater hat mir etwas davon beigebracht. Sehr auffällig. Mittelalterliche Zauberer haben sie immer vor den Königen und so vorgezeigt. Sie ist auch nicht schwer. Sogar du könntest sie schaffen, Longbottom."

Neville errötete ein wenig, obwohl er nicht wie sonst zusammenschrak. Sein Widerstand gegen Draco wurde immer stärker, und obwohl es ein langsamer Prozess war, konnte er nun die meisten der abwertenden Kommentare des Slytherins ignorieren. „Es muss auf Vorschulniveau sein", sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Wenn es dir gefällt, Malfoy."

Die anderen schnaubten in ihre Eisbecher. Draco starrte Neville nur an und lehnte sich zurück; die ganze Zeit über warf er ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Eis.

„Ich hoffe", sagte Luna verträumt. „Dass Professor Lupin weiterhin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird ... er scheint ein sehr guter Lehrer zu sein ..." Sie sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, dann wandte sie ihre gespenstischen Augen Harry zu und sagte tonlos: „Kainda mag Professor Lupin."

„Oh?", sagte er und fragte sich, warum sie dachte, das wäre eine große Sache. Allerdings dachte Luna auch, dass Regen etwas Besonderes war, oder wenn Harry neue Socken trug, oder wenn eines von Rons Haaren nicht auf seinem Platz lag.

„Ja", sagte sie in halbem Flüsterton.

„Jeder mag Professor Lupin", sagte Ron schulterzuckend und schleckte an seinem Kirschen und Bananen Eisbecher.

„Kainda mag ihn mehr", sagte Luna und starrte Harry an.

Draco legte einen Moment lang die Hand über die Augen und murmelte etwas über verrückte Leute. Draco hatte immer und würde immer Luna für die seltsamste Person der Welt halten.

Luna legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und starrte Harry ohne zu blinzeln an. „Kainda mag Professor Lupin."

"Wir haben dich beim ersten Mal schon gehört", murmelte Draco.

„Schhh", unterbrach ihn Luna. „Deine Stimme verjagt sie ..."

„Verjagt wen?", sagte Draco und starrte sie ungläubig an. Luna gab ihm keine Antwort.

Nachdem sie ihr Eis gegessen hatten, gingen sie zurück zu Gringotts, wo sie Mr und Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Snape, Tonks und Bill trafen. Sie alle trugen Taschen bei sich und es roch so, als wäre Snapes mit Drachenleber gefüllt. Es gluckste, wenn er ging. Harry wollte gar nicht erst fragen.

Sie gingen zurück nach Hause. Die große Gruppe auf dem Gehsteig zwang die Muggel, auszuweichen, die dann grummelten und verärgert etwas über Großfamilien murmelten. Inzwischen waren alle hungrig und setzten sich erwartungsvoll um den Tisch, als Mrs Weasley begann, das Abendessen zu kochen. Harry bot an, Rons und Dracos Bücher nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu bringen, und seine Arme wurde fast ausgerissen, als er die schweren unförmigen Taschen nach oben zerrte. Er ließ sie auf die Betten plumpsen und fiel dann seufzend aus sein eigenes. Gerade, als er sich umdrehen und wieder aufstehen wollte, um zum Abendessen zu gehen, erkannte er etwas.

Jemand stand hinter ihm. Er dachte, es wäre Ron oder Draco, und so drehte er sich um, um Hallo zu sagen. Die Gestalt schoss sofort nach vorn, packte Harry und legte etwas, dass unmissverständlich eine Pfote war, über Harrys Mund, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Harry starrte in ein Gesicht, „dieses" Gesicht, und plötzlich war es kein Traum mehr.

„Guten Abend", kam es im Flüsterton aus einem Mund voller Krokodilszähne.


	7. Khepri

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 7 - Khepri

Nach ein paar Augenblicken konnte sich Harry aus dem Griff der Kreatur lösen und presste sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und starrte es, was auch immer es war, an. Die Kreatur musterte Harry kritisch von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus.

„Du siehst im wirklichen Leben anders aus", sagte es nach einem Moment mit eindeutig männlicher Stimme, in der ein seltsamer Akzent lag, den Harry noch nie gehört hatte.

„Was bist du?", knurrte Harry. „Warum bist du in meinem Zimmer?"

Die Kreatur grinste. Harry hasste dieses Grinsen so sehr. Es erinnerte ihn fast ein wenig an Lockhart, mit seinen glitzernden Zähnen – obwohl sie viel spitzer und weniger menschlich waren. „Nenn mich Khepri", sagte er. „Und ich bin hier, um dich zu sehen ... ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Warum?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Seine Hand umschloss seinen Zauberstab fest und er war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, falls „Khepri" ihn angreifen sollte.

„Um dich zu warnen ...", sagte Khepri mit diesem seltsamen Akzent. Woher kam er? Harry konnte den Akzent überhaupt nicht zuordnen. „Um dich vor Gefahr zu warnen. Dich vor einer Bedrohung zu warnen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert dich zu finden. Du bist gut versteckt, Harry Potter. Und so gut beschützt ... du hast zwei Beschützer, nicht wahr? Einer ist jetzt hier." Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und Harry sah, dass er lange, schwarze Haare bis zur Hüfte hatte, die ordentlich geflochten und mit Goldfäden durchsetzt waren. „Aber er wird dich nicht beschützen. Und ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen."

„Wovor genau?", sagte Harry. Harry war sich bewusst, dass er noch immer am Kopfende des Bettes saß und Khepri besorgt gestresst ansah. Diese gelben, falkenähnlichen Augen waren nervenaufreibend.

„So ungeduldig?", flüsterte Khepri. „Wobei ich extra den weiten Weg hierher gekommen bin? Keine Zeit für nette Unterhaltung?"

Khepri hatte Harry bis jetzt ein wenig an Dobby den Hauselfen erinnert, obwohl Khepri einem Hauself nicht einmal entfernt ähnelte. Er war ziemlich klein, etwa so groß wie ein normaler Erstklässler, aber er wäre trotzdem größer als ein Hauself gewesen. Hauselfen hatten auch lange, spitze Ohren, aber Harry merkte, dass Khepris Ohren eher wie die einer Katze waren.

„Sie werden dich hier oben hören", warnte ihn Harry. „Ron und meine anderen Freunde. Oder ich werde nach ihnen schreien, wenn du mir nicht sagst, warum du hier bist und warum die in meinen Träumen herumspukst."

Khepri grinste und zeigte seine spitzen, weißen Zähne. „Du kannst soviel schreien, wie du willst. Es wird dir nichts bringen."

Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Nichts, nichts", beruhigte ihn Khepri. „Ich darf niemanden außer dich kontaktieren ... darf nichts berühren, nicht erscheinen ... du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der mich sehen kann. Du und er..."

„Er?", wiederholte Harry misstrauisch. „Und welcher Er ist das?"

„Der, wegen dem ich dich warnen will", sagte Khepri und grinste ihn wieder an. Es war wirklich zum Verrückt werden.

„Oh ja?", schnarrte Harry. „Wer?"

Khepris Grinsen wurde noch breiter – falls das möglich war – und er flüsterte: „Er sucht danach. Darum bin ich hier, um dich zu warnen."

„Wer sucht nach was?", sagte Harry wütend, aber bevor Khepri antworten konnte öffnete sich knarrend die Tür.

Snape sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Potter, was treibst du hier oben?"

„Können Sie es sehen?", sagte Harry schnell.

„Es?", murmelte Khepri geschockt.

Snapes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Was sehen? Sag mir nicht, dass du Halluzinationen hast ..."

Harry deutete auf Khepri, den Finger nur ein paar Zentimeter vor Khepris Gesicht, und er bettelte darum, dass Snape verstehen würde, während er keuchte: „Da! Können Sie es sehen? Oder ihn? Oder was auch immer ... Khepri?"

„Potter ..." Snapes Augen wanderten zu Khepri und wieder zurück zu Harry. „Da ist nichts." Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingern glatt durch Khepri durch, als wäre er nur ein Spiel des Lichts. Harry riss den Mund auf. Khepri strahlte ihn an und seine Zähne glitzerten. Snape starrte Harry nun an, zog dann seinen Kopf zurück, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte, und runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Pupillen scheinen in Ordnung zu sein ..."

„Sie denken, dass ich Halluzinationen habe?", sagte Harry, riss sich los und deutete wild auf Khepri, der jetzt hinter Snapes Schulter grinste. „Sehen Sie! Er ist doch genau da! ... Er hat ... so was wie falkenähnliche Augen und Krokodilszähne!"

„Falkenähnliche Augen und Krokodilszähne", wiederholte Snape in dem Ton, den er normalerweise für verrückte oder betrunkene Menschen verwendete, und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie müssen mir glauben", bat Harry. „Professor, ich mache keine Scherze, da ist etwas!" Khepri kicherte leise und seine Lippe kräuselte sich, so dass seine scharfen Zähne sichtbar wurden. Harry packte Snape Arm. „Da! Haben Sie ihn nicht gehört?"

„Potter", sagte Snape ruhig. Er zog Harry auf die Beine und Harry wusste, dass Snape nur so ruhig mit ihm sprach, weil er dachte, er hätte den Verstand verloren. „Ich denke, du brauchst etwas frische Luft ..."

Khepri streckte die Pfote aus und umklammerte damit Harrys anderen Arm. Harry wollte Snape schon wieder davon überzeugen, dass er nicht verrückt war, aber Khepri unterbrach ihn mit leiser und ernster Stimme: „Dein schlimmster Feind sucht danach, und wenn er es findet, wird er Zugang zu einer Macht haben, die so schrecklich ist, dass dich niemand mehr retten kann. Finde es vor ihm. Ich werde mich wieder melden."

Und dann hüllte eine riesige Rauchwolke Harry und Snape ein und Khepri verschwand einfach. Harry streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und wollte ihn um mehr Antworten bitten, aber seine Hände fanden im Rauch nichts mehr. Snape zog ihn rücklings aus dem Zimmer; sein Griff war fester, als Harry es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Harry wehrte sich nicht. Er versuchte zu angestrengt, sich Khepris letzte Worte einzuprägen, und obwohl sie noch keinen Sinn ergaben, wollte er herausfinden, was los war.

„Galoppierende Gorgonen hörte Harry jemanden von unten herauf schreien, als er und Snape auf den Korridor über der Eingangshalle stolperten und eine schwarze Rauchwolke mit sich brachten.

„Holt sofort Lupin hier rauf!", schnarrte Snape und zog Harry aus dem Rauch. „Jemand hat etwas mit Potter gemacht!"

„Niemand hat etwas mit mir gemacht!", protestierte Harry.

Snape antwortete nicht, und als sie aus dem gröbsten heraus waren, hielt er inne und atmete tief durch und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. Sein Gesicht war komplett schwarz, als ob ihn jemand mit schwarzem Make-up geschminkt hätte. Harry wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich ähnlich aussah. Schritte ertönten auf der Treppe und ein komplett verwirrt aussehender Lupin erschien neben ihnen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Potter hat Unsinn geredet – "

„Es war kein Unsinn!"

„ – und hat schließlich all den Rauch von sich gegeben."

„Das war ich nicht!", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Es war Khepri!"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Lupin mit beruhigender Stimme und zog den Zauberstab. „Entspann dich einfach ... dieser Rauch kann für ihn nicht gut sein ... Severus, pack ihn an den Knöcheln und wir bringen ihn raus ..."

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig!", rief Harry, obwohl es nichts brachte. Er wurde von Snape und Lupin aus dem Haus getragen und auf dem schäbigen kleinen Hof voller zerbrochener Steine und Mülltonnen abgesetzt.

„Nun?", fragte Snape. „Was ist mit ihm los?"

Lupin ignorierte ihn und überprüfte mit der Hand Harrys Temperatur. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um sie zu überzeugen, ihm zu glauben. Er war sich sicher, dass er Khepri gesehen hatte – absolut sicher. Harry hatte ihn sogar gefühlt. Aber alles was er nun sagte, würde wie das Geschwafel eines Verfluchten oder Verrückten klingen. Er lag nur still da und starrte Lupin und Snape traurig an.

„Er ist ziemlich warm", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Hast du einen Kühlungstrank? Ich denke, er würde ihm beim Beruhigen auch helfen ... was hast du gesagt ist passiert? Was genau?"

„Ich wollte nachsehen, warum er in seinem Zimmer herum schrie", sagte Snape. Er zog abwesend ein kleines, ledernes Säckchen aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, öffnete es und durchsuchte die Flaschen. „Es hat mich sofort gefragt, ob ich etwas sehen konnte ..."

„Khepri", sagte Harry verzweifelt, aber leise.

„Schhh, Harry ... sei einfach ruhig", sagte Lupin beruhigend. Er nahm die Phiole aus Snapes Hand, entkorkte sie vorsichtig und leerte etwas auf seine Hand. Dann verteilte er den Trank mit dem Daumen auf Harrys Stirn und wandte sich wieder Snape zu. „Was dann?"

„Es ergab wenig Sinn", sagte Snape. „Ich entschloss, dass ihm frische Luft am besten tun würde, aber bevor ich ihn nach draußen bringen konnte, gab er all den Rauch von sich."

„Das war nicht ich", versuchte es Harry schwach. „Bitte ... hören Sie mir nur einen Moment zu ..."

Aber niemand hörte zu. Er wollte sie fast anschreien und ihnen verständlich machen, dass er nicht verrückt war oder Halluzinationen hatte, aber es brachte nichts. Snape und Lupin waren davon überzeugt, dass er nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Das einzige, was Harry tun konnte, war sich zurückzulehnen und sie reden lassen, und so tun als würde er nichts hören. Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen. Was konnte er tun, außer das, was sie von ihm erwarteten?

Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte er, wie Lupin sanft sagte: „Schhh ... er ist ohnmächtig geworden." Lupins Finger pressten sich an seinen Puls. „Hm ... schläft nur."

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn und tat so, als ob er schliefe und drehte dann leicht den Kopf. Snape schlug Lupins Hand zur Seite. Harry spürte, wie Snape sich neben ihn kniete und wie sich eine sehr kalte Hand sanft auf seine Stirn legte. Harry machte es eigentlich nichts aus, verletzt zu werden. Denn nur dann kam Snapes beschützende Seite so richtig zum Vorschein.

„Potter", sagte Snape leise. „Wach auf, Potter ..."

„Wo ... wo bin ich?", krächzte Harry und verzog in gespielter Verwirrung das Gesicht.

„Am Grimmauldplatz", murmelte Snape. Harry spürte, wie noch mehr Kühlungstrank auf seine Stirn gerieben wurde – diesmal von Snapes kalten und knochigen Fingern. „Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst, Potter?"

„Ich bin ... nach oben gegangen", sagte Harry und tat so, als wäre er verwirrt. Er ließ die Augen geschossen, weil er wusste, dass Snape sofort erkennen würde, dass er log, wenn sie Augenkontakt hatten. „Und dann ... ich weiß es nicht ... ich kann mich nicht erinnern ..."

Er hörte, wie sich die Hintertür öffnete und dann erklang über ihm Mrs. Weasleys besorgte Stimme. „Ist er in Ordnung? Ich hab Fred und George aufgetragen, den Rauch aus den Fenster zu blasen ..."

„Es war wahrscheinlich nichts ernstes", sagte Lupin mild. „Er kommt schon wieder zu sich, Molly ... scheint ein wenig verwirrt zu sein ..."

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte Harry und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung von Lupins Stimme. Er fühlte, wie ihn jemand an den Ellbogen packte und ihm beim Aufsitzen half, dann legten sich kalte Hände auf seine Schultern, um ihn aufrecht zu halten.

„Du hattest einen kleinen Anfall", sagte Snapes Stimme leise.

„Armes Ding", sagte Mrs. Weasley, kniete sich auf Harrys andere Seite, zerzauste ihm das Haar und strich es aus seiner Stirn. „Es muss von all den Farbdüften von Fred und George im Dachboden kommen ... ich wusste, dass die Düfte nicht gut sein konnten, ich hab die beiden gewarnt ... armer Harry ... braucht er etwas?"

„Frische Luft", sagte Lupin aufmunternd. „Vielleicht auch etwas Wasser ... wir sollten lieber alle anderen raus bringen, oder zumindest Ventilationszauber anwenden. Wenn das wegen den Düften mit Harry passiert ist, will ich nicht daran denken, wie es Fred und George dort oben geht. Entferne lieber alle scharfen Gegenstände, Molly. Eigentlich solltest du lieber alles wegbringen, so wie ich Fred und George kenne."

„Wo ... wo ist Ron?", sagte Harry heiser. „Ich will Ron sehen ... u-und Hermine ... und Draco ..."

„Ich werde gehen und sie holen", sagte Lupin und ging dann durch die Hintertür davon, gefolgt von Mrs. Weasley. Harry blieb mit Snape alleine, der noch immer Kühlungstrank auf seine Stirn rieb.

„Potter?", sagte er. „Kannst du mich hören?"

Harry nickte. „Ich fühle mich seltsam ..."

„Verständlich", sagte Snape. Er seufzte. „Potter, Potter ... warum musst du dich immer dort in Gefahr bringen, wo ich dich nicht beschützen kann?"

„Huh?", fragte Harry langsam

„In deinem Geist", sagte Snape. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Harry bemerkte vage, wie ein Taschentuch den Rest des Trankes von seiner Stirn wischte. „Wenn es ein Angreifer wäre, könnte ich dir den Gegenfluch beibringen. Wenn du dich verläuft, könnte ich dich finden. Wärst du krank, könnte ich dich heilen. Und trotzdem sind deine Feinde an dem einzigen Ort, wo nur du gegen sie kämpfen kannst ... an manchen Tagen, Potter, denke ich, dass du mit Absicht seltsam bist."

„Nicht meine Schuld", sagte Harry. Er öffnete seine Augen ein wenig, um Snape anzusehen. „Ich will nicht ..."

„Das ist genau das Problem", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Die Hintertür öffnete sich wieder und Ron und Hermine kamen heraus in die Nachtluft. Hermine sah wie immer besorgt aus, und Ron rieb seine Nase, runzelte die Stirn und murmelte: „Wer kam auf die Idee, eine Rauchbombe loszulassen? Und wie soll man durch den ganzen Rauch was sehen?"

„Harry?", sagte Hermine besorgt, als Snape aufstand, den Hof verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Bist du okay? Was ist passiert?"

Er setzte sich auf und ließ das verwirrte Spiel sofort sein. „Freunde ... versprecht mir, dass ihr mir glauben werdet, wenn ich es euch sage. Versprecht es mir."

„Wir versprechen es", sagte Hermine. „Warum? Was ist los?"

Harry wusste nicht so recht, wo er beginnen sollte – es war schwierig herauszufinden, was er sagen sollte, besonders weil er Angst hatte, dass Ron und Hermine ihn genau wie Snape und Lupin als wahnsinnig abstempeln würden. Also sagte er vorsichtig: „Als ich in mein Zimmer gekommen bin war dort eine Kreatur."

„Welche Art von Kreatur?", fragte Ron gedankenverloren, während er weiter seine Nase rieb.

„Es war ... ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab so etwas noch nie gesehen." Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Er war ... etwa so groß wie ein Erstklässler. Aber er war nicht menschlich. Er hatte Fell, wie das eines Löwen, und einen Mund voller Krokodilszähne. Augen wie ein Falke, langes Haar, das geflochten war, und Pfoten. Die Pfoten eines Löwen." Er sah seine Freunde genau an und hoffte, dass sie verstehen würden. „Er sagte, sein Name wäre Khepri."

Er sah keine eindeutigen Anzeichen von Misstrauen, also fuhr er fort und beobachtete die ganze Zeit ihre Reaktionen.

„Er war schon da, als ich kam ... aber ich hab vor schon von ihm geträumt. Jede Nacht seit Schulschluss. Er ist einfach in meinen Träumen und lächelt. Und er war auch in meinem Zimmer ... er sagte, dass mein schlimmster Feind nach etwas sucht ... ich weiß nicht, wonach, aber er sucht danach. Und wenn er es findet ... dann wird er eine Macht erhalten, die so schrecklich ist, dass mich niemand mehr retten kann." Er sah sie besorgt an. „Glaubt mir ..."

Hermine sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber Ron schon. „Ich glaub dir", sagte er ohne Zögern. „Du hast mit solchen Dingen immer Recht gehabt."

„Ähm ...", sagte Hermine nervös.

Ron warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Nun, stimmt doch." Harry merkte, dass Rons erste Reaktion gewesen war, auf sie wütend zu werden, weil sie Harry nicht glaubte, aber er änderte schnell die Meinung und sein Ton wurde sanfter.

„Nun ... was ist mit ... mit ... Sirius", flüsterte sie.

Harry wandte den Blick ab. „Du musst das Schlimmste immer in den schlimmsten Zeiten erwähnen, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

„Oh, Harry ... sei bitte nicht so ..." Sie seufzte leise und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. „Ich glaube dir, das weißt du doch ... aber du bist doch jetzt gerade nicht in Gefahr, oder?"

Harry war eine Weile still, dann sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht ... es könnte schon sein. Voldemort muss mein schlimmster Feind sein ... es gibt niemand anderen, der wirklich ein Problem sein könnte ... und er sucht nach etwas. Aber ich weiß nicht einmal, was es ist." Er seufzte und starrte auf seine Knie, die von dem Rauch, den Khepri hinterlassen hatte, noch immer schwarz waren. „Warum können diese ‚Boten', die dauernd zu mir kommen, mir nicht einfach sagen, worum es geht? Mein zweites Jahr wäre um einiges weniger stressig gewesen, wenn Dobby einfach gekommen wäre und gesagt hätte: ‚Hallo Harry, Voldemort wird dieses Jahr von der kleinen Schwester deines besten Freundes Besitz ergreifen, aber es wird eine sechzehn Jahre alte Erinnerung sein, und um alles aufzuhalten, musst du nur ihre Bücher überprüfen, wenn ihr vom Einkaufen zurückkommt, dort wirst du ein Tagebuch finden, verbrenne es sofort.'"

„Woher wusste Dobby das überhaupt?", sagte Ron mit nachdenklicher Miene.

„Er hat es wahrscheinlich von Lucius Malfoy gehört", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Oder von Draco." Er sah auf und plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar. „Hey, wo ist Draco?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. Er sah sich um. „Hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit der ganze Rauch aufgetaucht ist. Er war in der Küche und las die Zeitung."

„Er ist wahrscheinlich noch drinnen", sagte Hermine und begann zu zittern. „Es ist wirklich kalt ... gehen wir wieder rein. Inzwischen haben sie sicher schon Belüftungszauber gestartet. Harry, wenn du dieses ... Ding wieder siehst, sag es uns und wir werden mit Lupin oder Dumbledore darüber reden, okay?"

Sie und Ron halfen Harry vorsichtig auf die Beine und sie gingen nach drinnen. In der Nähe der Decke schwebten ein paar Ventilatoren, die sich langsam drehten und dabei den schweren, schwarzen Rauch vertrieben. Alle hockten bei der Eingangstür. Mr. Weasley umklammerte seinen wertvollen Fernseher und drückte ihn an seine Brust, als wäre er sein erstgeborener Sohn.

„Harry, mein Lieber?", rief Mrs. Weasley. „Komm aus dem Rauch raus, wir wollen nicht noch mehr Unfälle ... wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut", meinte Harry abwesend. „Wo ist Draco?"

„Er war in der Küche und las die Zeitung, als der Rauch auftauchte", sagte Ginny und blinzelte ihm von der Tür her entgegen. „Er ist aber nicht rausgekommen. Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir draußen."

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in Harrys Magen breit. Er lief in die Küche, gefolgt von einem sehr zögernden Ron und einer besorgten Hermine, doch die Küche war leer. Eine Ausgabe des Abendpropheten lag offen auf den Küchentisch und flatterte leicht in einer Brise, die durch die offene Tür neben dem Herd kam. Harry hatte diese Tür noch nie zuvor offen gesehen. Er warf einen Blick hinaus und sah eine sehr dunkle und dreckige Gasse, die sich zwischen den Häusern durch schlängelte.

Ron steckte den Kopf aus der Tür und kräuselte wegen dem Geruch die Nase. Er öffnete den Mund und rief: „Malfoy! Malfoy!" Er erhielt keine Antwort außer dem Echo seiner eigenen Stimme und das ferne Mauzen einer Katze. „Nicht hier draußen", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Außer er tut so, als wäre er eine Katze."

„Oh nein", keuchte Hermine plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Harry und Ron wirbelten herum. Hermine stand beim Tisch und starrte auf die flatternde Zeitung und ihre Hand lag flach auf der Seite, die Draco gelesen hatte, bevor er verschwunden war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ich weiß, wo er ist", sagte sie. „Aber ... oh, dieser Dummkopf! In der Nacht! Der ganze Ort wird doch bestimmt voller Todesser sein!"

„Wohin ist er gegangen?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen.

Hermine nahm die Zeitung vom Tisch und streckte sie ihnen entgegen. Eine große Schlagzeile, die über zwei Seiten ging, gab ihnen alle Antworten, die sie brauchten –

DAS MALFOY ANWESEN WIRD ABGERISSEN – Ministerium erhält von der Muggelregierung eine große Summe für das Land. „Autobahn" geplant.

---------- ---------- ----------

Als alle drei endlich erkannten, was geschehen war, informierten sie die anderen. Mrs. Weasley lief nach oben zum Kamin, gefolgt von den meisten der besorgten Erwachsenen. Luna, Neville und Ginny waren fünfzehn Minuten später noch immer bei Vordertür und schnappten frische Luft, während Harry, Ron und Hermine über das Problem diskutierten.

„Okay, gehen wir das noch einmal durch", sagte Ron, der immer noch verwirrt aussah. „Malfoy ist ... ?"

„Zum Malfoy Anwesen gegangen", sagte Hermine.

„Weil ...?"

„Es morgen abgerissen werden soll."

„Und nun ...?"

„Oh, Ron, er ist dort aufgewachsen. Schöne Erinnerungen und so, du weißt schon."

„Und wir sind alle besorgt weil ...?"

„Wenn das Malfoy Anwesen morgen abgerissen wird, muss es dort nur so vor Todessern wimmeln, die versuchen, so viele von Lucius Malfoys dunklen Gegenständen wie möglich zu retten."

„Und ...?"

„Draco wird von Voldemort gesucht, Ron."

„Also ...?"

„Wenn die Todesser ihn dort finden, werden sie ihn bestimmt mitnehmen und wir werden ihn nie wieder sehen."

„Und das ist ein Problem, weil ...?"

Hermine runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Weil Draco ein wichtiger Mensch und guter Freund ist."

Harry, der all dem ziemlich benommen zugehört hatte, erkannte – im Gegensatz zu Ron – die Warnung, die Hermine ausgesprochen hatte. Er mischte sich in das Gespräch ein und versuchte, einen Streit zu verhindern. „Und er weiß außerdem viel über den Orden. Sie könnten Veritaserum verwenden oder ihn foltern."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape stürmte ins Zimmer; sein schwarzgrüner Umhang wehte hinter ihm und in der rechten Hand hielt er ein silbernes Säckchen. „Potter!"

„Was?", sagte Harry ziemlich überrascht. „Was habe ich jetzt getan?"

„Nichts", sagte Snape kalt. „Hol diesen verdammten Umhang, den du hast, und beeil dich. Es ist Zeit für dein erste Mission für den Orden."

„Warum?", wollte Harry wissen. „Was werde ich machen?"

„Zum Malfoy Anwesen gehen", sagte Snape. „Professor Dumbledore denkt, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass Draco eher auf dich und mich hören wird, als auf irgendwelche anderen Zauberer. Wir müssen sofort gehen."

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und, nachdem er Ron und Hermine kurz eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, führte Snape ihn die Treppe rauf. Nach einem kurzen Stop bei Harrys Zimmer, wo er sich seinen Tarnumhang holte, gingen sie zurück nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo der größte Kamin des Hauses war. Snape holte das Säckchen mit dem Flohpulver hervor.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, dann zieh deinen Umhang an", sagte Snape ruhig und nahm eine Prise. „Obwohl du ihn nur brauchen wirst, wenn wir sicher sind, dass Todesser dort sind. Bleib immer in meiner Nähe, Potter, und halt deinen Zauberstab bereit ... geh kein Risiko ein ... verstehst du das? Ich will verdammt sein, wenn du auf deiner ersten Mission für den Orden stirbst, noch dazu, wenn du mit mir unterwegs bist."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry. Er zog den Zauberstab heraus und trat (nach vor) in den Kamin.

Snape stellte sich neben ihn, den Zauberstab fest umklammert, und warf das glitzernde Pulver mit einer langen Armbewegung um ihre Füße. „Malfoy Anwesen", knurrte er.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Beine den Boden verließen und er drehte und drehte und drehte sich um sich herum, wirbelte durch das Flohnetzwerk als wäre nicht mehr als ein bisschen Rauch. Etwas verhängte sich an seinem Fuß, er schluckte viel Asche und wäre fast gestürzt, wenn Snapes kalte Hände ihn nicht am Arm gepackt hätten und ihn auf den Beinen gehalten hätten. Dann, so plötzlich wie alles begonnen hatte, fühlte Harry, wie seine Füße auf kaltem Stein landeten und er nach vorne viel, zerknautscht auf dem Boden landete und das Drehen aufhörte.


	8. Das Malfoy Anwesen

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 8 – Das Malfoy Anwesen

Snape bückte sich und zog ihn eher unwirsch wieder auf die Beine, wobei er Asche und Staub von seinem Umhang klopfte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry hustete schwach und öffnete den Mund, um sich zu beschweren, bevor seine Augen erkannten, wo er war. Sein Husten verstummte und er riss den Mund auf.

Es war wie ein Palast – nein, mehr als ein Palast. Jemand, der größer war als ein König oder Kaiser oder Politiker musste hier wohnen. Einen Moment lang blendete ihn das Blitzen des Silbers, das überall war, bevor sein Blick daran vorbeiwanderte. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen Grün gehalten und bestanden aus einem Material, das wie Wasser schimmerte und wie Metall glitzerte, und der hölzerne Boden unter seinen Füßen bestand aus einem so komplexem Muster, dass es unmöglich war, ihm zu folgen. Über Harrys Kopf glitzerte ein Kronleuchter aus Saphiren, Diamanten und Silber so hell, dass es schien, als wäre er aus Sternen gemacht worden. Es war leicht der teuerste und schönste Ort, an dem Harry jemals in seinem Leben gewesen war, obwohl das Zimmer Spuren der Verlassenheit aufwies. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag auf allen hölzernen Oberflächen und sogar ein Teeservice, noch schön aufgestellt war auf einem Tischchen, der Morgenkaffee halb getrunken und die Zeitung lag geöffnet daneben, während ihre Seiten langsam vergilbten.

„Draco wohnt hier?", fragte Harry überwältigt und sah sich in dem wunderschönen Zimmer um.

„Wohnte", meinte Snape. „Lucius erinnerte mich immer gerne daran, dass seine Familie schon hier gewohnt hat bevor Hogwarts gegründet wurde. Ich denke, dass die wahre Malfoy Blutlinie nur durch den ältesten Sohn läuft – alle anderen Kinder sind vergessen. Das Haus gehörte dem ältesten Sohn des ältesten Sohnes, und so weiter."

Harrys Augen fielen auf ein riesiges Gemälde über einem Marmorkamin auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer. Der eisige Blick Lucius Malfoys traf den seinen mit feurigem Stolz und Arroganz, während sich seine blasse Hand fester auf die Schulter den blonden Jungen an seiner Seite legte. Draco war höchstens acht Jahre alt, aber die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn war bereits deutlich. Sie hatten die gleichen Augen, das gleiche, spitze Gesicht, die gleiche Haut, die gleiche Haarfarbe. Während Harry das Bild betrachtete, nahm Draco den silbernen Schlangenstab aus der Hand seines Vater und begann, damit zu spielen; er ließ seines Finger mit unschuldiger Neugier über die Fangzähne der Schlange gleiten. Lucius lächelte seinen Sohn stolz an.

„Draco sah seiner Mutter nie ähnlich", sagte Snape und betrachtete das Gemälde über Harrys Schulter hinweg. „Er ist wirklich Lucius' Sohn. Als er erst ein halbes Jahr alt war, waren seine Augen genau wie die seines Vaters."

„Wieso wissen Sie, wie Draco mit einem halben Jahr ausgesehen hat?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Die meisten Paten müssen wissen, wie ihre Patenkinder aussehen", sagte Snape und hob eine dünne, schwarze Augenbraue.

„Sie sind Dracos Pate!", sagte Harry schockiert.

„Bist du darüber so sehr überrascht?"

Harry dachte nach. „Nein, nicht wirklich."

Snape wandte sich der Tür zu, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und ließ ihn mit einem gemurmelten: „Lumos!" erleuchten. Er warf Harry über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu. „Komm, Potter. Wir müssen eine ganze magische Villa durchsuchen und im Moment ist alles, was wir wissen, dass er nicht im Salon ist."

„Das ist der Salon der Malfoys?", sagte Harry und hielt inne."

„Mm."

„Dann glaube ich, dass wir nicht lange suchen müssen." Harry sah sich um, entdeckte einen langen Schürhaken, der neben dem Kamin lag, und hob ihn auf. „Ich denke ich weiß, wo er ist. Und ich weiß auch, wie wir sehr schnell dorthin kommen."

Snape beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wir müssen durch diesen Boden", sagte Harry. „Aber jeder Zentimeter dieses Hauses ist wahrscheinlich von Magie geschützt, oder? Also wird kein einziger Zauber in Loch im Boden öffnen. Wenn ein Zimmer also keine Tür oder ein Fenster hat, ist es das perfekte Versteck ... aber die Malfoy erkennen einfach nicht, wie viel Schaden ein Schlammblüter mit einem Schürhaken anstellen kann." Und er schlug ein Loch direkt durch die uralten Bretter des Bodens.

„Potter!" Snape riss den Schürhaken aus seiner Hand und zischte: „Was GENAU denkst du, was du tust? Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick um den Vandalen in dir zu entdecken!"

„Wer ist da?", rief eine Stimme aus dem Loch, das Harry geschlagen hatte. „Ich warne dich, ich habe meinen Zauberstab!"

Die Änderung von Snapes Miene war verblüffend. Noch nie zuvor hatte Harry gesehen, dass sich Wut so schnell und glatt in Schock umwandelte. Snapes Blick wanderte von dem Loch zu Harry und dann sagte er verblüfft: „Wie im Namen von Salazar Slytherin wusstest du, dass – "

„Professor Snape?", rief Draco aus der geheimen Kammer unter dem Salon der Malfoys.

„Malfoy!" Snape kniete sich hin, packte den Teppich und zog ihn zurück, während er mit der anderen Hand den Schürhaken fest umklammerte. „Geh zurück!" Er schlug ein weiteres Loch in den Boden und mit viel Kraft schaffte er es, das Loch so groß zu machen, dass er und Harry in den verborgenen Raum hinunter schlüpfen konnten.

Verglichen mit dem anderen Glitzern und Funkeln der Malfoy Familie war Harry überrascht. Boden und Wände waren nur kalter, harter Stein ohne jegliche Dekoration und das einzig helle Licht kam von dem Loch, das Harry und Snape geschlagen hatten. Es gab sehr wenig Möbel, eigentlich nur ein Berg alter Truhen in verschiedenen Größen und Formen. Einige waren geöffnet und durchsucht worden, der Inhalt durcheinandergebracht und unordentlich wieder hineingestopft worden, aber ein paar waren noch fest verschlossen. Inmitten der Truhen saß Draco im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und starrte zu ihnen hoch.

„Woher habt ihr gewusst, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Snape wandte sich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an Harry. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt ..."

Harrys Blick wanderte von Draco zu Snape und wieder zurück, und er erkannte, dass eine Erklärung auch beweisen würde, dass er von Snape gestohlen hatte und, dass er und Ron in ihrem zweiten Jahr Draco mit dem Vielsafttrank reingelegt hatten. „Eines Tages", sagte er weise. „Wenn ich sehr, sehr weit von euren Zauberstäben entfernt bin, fragt mich wieder und dann werden wir darüber reden."

Snape setzte seine ich-bin-damit-nicht-zufrieden Miene auf, aber Draco änderte glücklich das Gesprächsthema, indem er den Deckel der nächsten Truhe hob und begann, darin herum zu wühlen. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr beide zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gehen. Ich werde nicht lange brauchen."

„Was machst du eigentlich?", fragte Harry und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich hole mein rechtmäßiges Erbe", meine Draco. Er hob etwas auf, das aussah wie ein Drachenei aus purem Silber, bestückt mit Smaragden, und er legte es in die Truhe vor ihm. Darin waren bereits ein paar Umhänge, sehr sauber gefaltet und die meisten waren, grün, silbern oder schwarz; ein paar Bücher, eine hölzerne Schachtel mit der Aufschrift „Die komplette Sammlung eines künstlerischen Zauberers"; und eine verblüffend große Menge von Goldes, die leicht drei Viertel des Platzes brauchte. „Das Ministerium hat mir vielleicht das offizielle Malfoy Erbe genommen", sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme und steckte noch mehr Münzen in jeden freien Schlitz des Koffers, „aber mein Vater würde seine Erbe nie ohne Geld lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hat Gringotts nie vertraut, deshalb hat er mein ‚offizielles' Erbe dort untergebracht. Eine Fälschung. Nicht einmal genug, um mir Land kaufen zu können. Er wusste, wenn meine Familie jemals verdächtigt würde, würden sie die Malfoy Verliese durchsuchen, und sie haben es getan. Aber er ließ meine wahres Erbe hier, alles, das für meine Familie wertvoll ist. Sie können das Haus zerstören – das ist mir egal. Ich kann ein anderes Haus kaufen. Aber diese Schätze gehören mir, und kein Ministeriumsangestellter wird es mir je wegnehmen. Niemals."

„Aber ... wenn sie dir das Haus und alles darin weggenommen haben", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Gehört dies hier nicht auch dazu? Ist das dann nicht eigentlich Diebstahl?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Das Ministerium hat meine Familie nicht kontrolliert, als sie am Leben war, Potter. Sie werden es im Tod ebenfalls nicht tun."

„Es gibt auf der Welt drei Arten von Menschen", sagte Snape weise und ging hinüber zu den Truhen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. „Es gibt Gut ... es gibt Böse ... und es gibt Malfoy. Lucius war ein Mann mit einem solchen Charakter, dass er über allen Einordnungen stand, die man wagte, ihm zuzuteilen. Sogar bei den Treffen der Todesser gab er sich, als wäre es seine Wahl, dort zu sein und wir sollten für seine Anwesenheit dankbar sein. Die Malfoy tanzen zum Schlag ihrer eigenen Trommel."

„Aber falls Mr Weasley herausfindet, dass du – ", begann Harry.

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem scharfen Zischen. „Entschuldige? Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Mr Weasley von dem hier erfahren kann, ist wenn es ihm jemand sagt. Und niemand wird es ihm sagen, nicht wahr?" Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich, während er Harry anstarrte, genau wie die Hermines, wenn sie herausfand, dass er bei einer Prüfung geschummelt hatte.

Harry warf einen Blick in die Truhe. Draco hatte eigentlich nichts. Kein Gold, keine ordentlichen Klamotten, keine Gegenstände, die wirklich ihm gehörten. Er hatte viel weniger als die Weasleys, von denen Harry immer gedacht hatte, sie wären wirklich die ärmsten Menschen, die er kannte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wird es nicht erfahren. Keine Angst. Wie planst du eigentlich, die Truhe zum Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, ohne dass es jemand merkt?"

Sie wurden in diesem Moment jedoch von dem Geräusch von sich nähernder Schritte unterbrochen. Harry und Draco erstarrten sofort. Snape zog den Zauberstab heraus und zischte: „Occulto!" Das Loch in der Decke verschwand sofort, als würde das Holz selbst heilen, und dann standen sie in kompletter Dunkelheit da. „Ponere quisnam", murmelte Snape.

Ein paar Rauchwölkchen stiegen aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabes auf und Harry sah zu, wie sie zu tanzen begannen und sich dann in drei Schatten aufteilten. Er fragte sich, welche Gestalt sie wohl annehmen würden, bevor er es erkannte. Drei Gesichter schwebten vor Snape, Draco und Harry in der Luft. Zwei von ihnen erkannte er – der fettige, scharfkantige Rookwood. Harry wusste nie wirklich, womit man Rookwood vergleichen konnte, denn er sah nicht aus wie eine Ratte oder Ungeziefer, aber irgendwo gab es bestimmt ein unnützliches Getier, das genau so aussah wie Rookwood.

Neben ihm schwebte das Gesicht einer Frau, sehr blass und schön wie eine schwarze Witwe. Isabis war Rookwoods Frau, mit schwarzem Haar, so dunkel wie Raben, und rauchig silbrigen Augen. Wie schön sie auch war, sie kam mit einem hohen Preis. In der Zaubererwelt war Ehebruch ein bestraftes Verbrechen, wie Professor Snape im letzten Jahr herausgefunden hatte – sogar noch schlimmer, Isabis hatte Snape betrogen und sich wieder ihrem Mann angeschlossen.

Den dritten erkannte Harry nicht, aber nach nur einem kurzen Blick wusste er eines über diese Person. Er war ein Malfoy, offenbar von Lucius' Seite der Familie. Er hatte kurzes, weißblondes Haar mit dunklen Strähnen, ein blasses, spitzes Gesicht und die bekannten Malfoy Augen.

„Kane ...", zischte Draco neben Harry.

„Wer ist Kane?", fragte Harry so leise er konnte.

„Mein Cousin", murmelte Draco. „Der Sohn der jüngsten Schwester meines Vaters, Vatusia. Ich glaube, er ist achtzehn."

„Warum war er nicht in Hogwarts?"

„Durmstrang", flüsterte Draco. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Vertrau darauf, dass er hierher kommt ... hinter meinem Erbe her. Ich würd gern sehen, wie er es versucht ..."

„Ruhig", zischte Snape plötzlich und beendete ihr Gespräch. „Wie bist du in dieses Zimmer gekommen, Draco? Wir brauchen einen Weg hier raus ..."

„Die Falltür unter dem Teppich", murmelte Draco und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Er deutete in eine Ecke des verdunkelten Verlieses. „Und von dort aus Flohpulver in die Gasse am Grimmauldplatz. Der gleiche Kamin, den Mr Weasley benutzt, um jeden Tag zur Arbeit zu kommen."

Snape seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Das läuft nicht so, wie ich es geplant hatte."

„Ist es meine Schuld, dass ihr mir folgen musstet?", sagte Draco kalt.

Snape sah ihn düster an und bedeutete den beiden Jungen dann, ihm zu folgen und ruhig zu bleiben. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Obwohl er merkte, dass sich leichte Besorgnis in seiner Brust breit machte, konnte er die seltsam prickelnde Aufregung nicht unterdrücken. Snape wandte sich den beiden zu, als sie unter der Falltür standen und er murmelte sehr, sehr leise: „Versucht, sie zu erwischen, wenn ihr könnt, bringt euch aber nicht selbst in Gefahr. Sie werden vielleicht vom Ministerium gesucht, aber eure Sicherheit kommt zuerst. Wenn die Tür offen ist, gehe ich als Erster ... wenn ich oben bin, folgt ihr beiden. Draco, du hast am meisten Erfahrung mit Kane, konzentriere dich auf ihn. Ich werde mich um Rookwood kümmern. Potter – "

„ – darf ein Mädchen zusammenschlagen", beendete Draco von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend.

„Halt den Mund", zischte Harry. „Immerhin kann ich es. Ein Blick auf ihre Beine und du würdest zulassen, dass sie dich einfach umbringt."

Draco warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu, ignorierte aber den Kommentar, und nickte Snape dann zu um zu sagen, dass er bereit war. Snape warf Harry einen Blick zu und schlang dann die Hand um den Griff der Falltür. Harry hielt den Atem an.

Dann warf Snape die Falltür auf und flog praktisch von dem geheimen Raum in einem Schauer aus Funken nach oben. Harry hörte die überraschten Aufschreie der drei Eindringlinge, bevor Draco ihn nach oben in den Salon hob und rief: „LOS!"

Harry musste sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er sprangt auf und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Rookwood, der mit Snape an den Fersen aus dem Raum lief, bevor Dracos Cousin nach vor lief, um ihn zu packen. Harry stieß instinktiv hart zu und traf den Jungen hart an der Seite des Kopfes, bevor er den Zauberstab zog und rief: „Stupor!"

Der andere wedelte schnell mit dem Zauberstab und der Fluch prallte von ihm ab, traf ein Bücherregal und hinterließ ein großes Loch. Draco war nun aus der geheimen Kammer gekommen und attackierte gnadenlos, wobei sein Zauberstab sich so schnell bewegte, dass er nur noch verschwommen zu sehen war. Die beiden Malfoys duellierten sich so schnell, dass Harry innehielt und sie beobachtete, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er sich um Isabis kümmern sollte. Er sah sich schnell um, und obwohl sie schon verschwunden war, erkannte seine Ohren das Geräusch von hohen Plastikabsätzen auf dem marmornen Boden, und er lief aus einer Tür neben dem Kamin, um ihr zu folgen.

Da war sie, am Ende eines Korridors, an dessen Wänden Bilder von blonden, blassen Kindern hingen, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, um sie sich anzusehen. Er sprintete hinter Isabis her, wobei seine Schuhe einen schnellen Rhythmus am Boden schlugen; er zog den Zauberstab und rief: „Stupor!"

Sie schrie auf und entkam gerade noch durch eine Tür. Der Fluch traf eine teuer aussehende Vase, die mit einem markerschütternden Krachen zu Boden fiel. Harry erhöhte sein Tempo, richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst und keuchte: „Celox!" Sofort fühlte er, wie er sich schneller bewegte und Energie in seine Arme und Beine schoss, als der Zauber wirkte.

Er lief nun schneller durch die Tür, die Isabis genommen hatte, und befand sich dann in der Mitte einer Bibliothek. Sie war vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Büchern gefüllt, die in Regalen an allen Wänden und in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Harry sah, wie Isabis zwischen Regalen auf der anderen Seite lief und folgte ihrem Weg. Sie wurde offenbar langsamer und konnte mit ihren hohen Absätzen nicht so schnell laufen wie Harry. Harry konnte ein grimmiges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken – wie ironisch, dass das Beste an ihr, ihre Schönheit, zu ihrem Nachteil wurde.

Ein Fluch schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, aber er verfehlte Harry um Meter. Sie schrie erstickt auf und wandte sich um, um einen neuen Fluchtversuch zu starten, aber Harry brüllte: „Stupor!" und der Fluch traf sie am Arm; sofort rollten sich ihre Augen in den Kopf. Sie fiel zu Boden und landeten zusammengerollt. Von seinem Sieg überwältigt lief Harry zu ihr.

Sie lag auf dem Boden und ihr Umhang und Mantel umrahmten sie wie die Flügel eines Engels. Einer der Absätze ihrer Schuhe war abgebrochen und am anderen fehlte ein Riemchen. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht ordentlich hatte laufen können. Harry bückte sie, zog den Zauberstab aus ihren Finger und steckte ihn zur Aufbewahrung in seinen Gürtel. Ein Gefühl des Stolzes, wegen seiner ersten Festnahme, stieg gerade in ihm auf, und er fragte sich, ob es auf seiner Bewerbung als Auror gut aussehen würde, als er etwas bemerkte, weswegen er sich sehr, sehr unsportlich fühlte.

Sie war hochschwanger. Harry hatte mit solchen Dingen überhaupt keine Erfahrung, aber nach der Größe ihres Bauches zu schließen, würde das Baby sehr bald zur Welt kommen. Harry bedeckte die Augen mit den Händen und stellte sich die Schlagzeile vor. HARRY POTTER ÜBERRUMPELT SCHWANGERE FRAU. Trotzdem, sie war eine Todesserin, schwanger oder nicht. Das machte sie nicht weniger böse. Nur ein wenig ... verletzlicher und verteidigungsloser.

Harry dachte gerade, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte, aber es kam ein paar Momente später, als er Schritte hörte. Draco kam in den Raum und zog etwas hinter sich her, dass Harry zunächst für eine riesige Raupe hielt, doch dann erkannte er, dass es Dracos Cousin war, der mit starken, seidigen Seilen gefesselt war. Draco stöhnte und sagte, sich über die Augenbraue wischend: „Hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, ihn hierher zu bringen ... du weißt nicht, wo Professor – " Er erblickte Isabis auf dem Boden und seine Augen weiteten sie vor Schock. „Potter!"

„Sag es nicht", stöhnte Harry.

„Sie ist schwanger!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry und seufzte. „Ich hab nicht nur eine Frau überrumpelt, sie ist auch noch schwanger. Du musst es mir nicht noch einmal sagen."

„Nicht das", sagte Draco undeutlich, ließ seinen Cousin fallen und kam herüber. „Obwohl das nicht gerade sehr männlich von dir war, und ich später darauf zurückkommen werde. Es gibt etwas wichtigeres. Sie ist etwa im achten Monat, würde ich sagen ... vielleicht sogar schon später, und – "

„Sie wird das Kind doch nicht jetzt bekommen, oder?", rief Harry. „Zauber beschleunigen die Wehen doch nicht, oder so etwas?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Draco abweisend. „Das ist es nicht. Potter, denk mal nach. Wir wissen, dass sie vor acht Monaten bei Professor Snape war. Das bedeutet, dass es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass ..."

Draco musste den Satz nicht beenden. Harrys Blick wanderte von Draco zu Isabis. „Wie können wir es herausfinden?", sagte er leise.

„Ich denke, das beste wäre, es gar nicht herauszufinden", sagte Draco. „Professor Snape will es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, sogar falls ... nun ... er würde wütend sein, Potter. Und es würde ihn unter Stress setzen, was er weder will noch braucht."

„Aber wenn es sein Baby ist ...", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Er würde es wissen wollen, oder? Falls er Vater wird."

„Professor Snape ist wohl kaum der väterliche Typ", sagte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er würde es trotzdem wissen wollen", wiederholte Harry. Er zögerte einen Moment, sein Blick noch immer auf Isabis liegend. Die Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht einen kleinen Severus Snape mit sich herumtrug, war nicht gerade beruhigend. Harry seufzte. „Ich denke, wir sollten es ihm zumindest sagen."

„Wie zum Teufel willst es ihm sagen?", fragte Draco und starrte Harry an. „Es ist die Sache von Professor Snape, nicht wahr? Er würde wütend sein, falls er es nicht wissen will, Potter."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Isabis zum ersten Mal an Rookwood zu verlieren, hatte Snape fast aus der Bahn geworfen, und als sie ihn dann noch einmal betrogen hatte, war er am Boden zerstört. Harry wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie Snape reagieren würde, wenn er herausfände, dass sie sein Kind trug. Aber auf der anderen Seite, was wäre, wenn Snape es erst nach vielen, vielen Jahre erfahren würde? All die verlorene Zeit ...

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass wir es ihm sagen sollten", sagte Harry leise. „Oder wir sollten zuerst herausfinden, ob es sein Baby ist. Er wird uns umbringen, wenn wir im sagen, dass sie mit seinem Kind schwanger ist, und denn stellt sich heraus, dass es nicht seines ist."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit dir steht, Potter, aber in meinen Kursen hatten wir den Wie-finde-ich-den-Vater-eines-ungeborenen-Kindes Zauber noch nicht. Ich werde mich daher auf dich verlassen müssen."

Harry rieb sich die Augen. Das war eindeutig nicht, wie er gehofft hatte, dass seine erste Mission für den Orden verlaufen sollte. Seufzend öffnete er die Augen wieder und wollte einen neuen Plan vorschlagen – bevor er innehielt und über Dracos Schulter starrte. Draco wirbelte herum.

Rookwood stand keuchend in der Tür. Er hatte hier und da einen Kratzer abbekommen, sah aber ansonsten genauso gefährlich aus wie immer. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Draco. „Also", sagte er und seine Augen blitzten. „Versteckt ihr euch hier, oder, Jungs?"

„Wo ist Snape?", sagte Harry und seine Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Zauberstab.

„Er ist im Moment ein wenig ... beschäftigt", antwortete Rookwood und offenbarte seine gelben Zähne in einem schrecklichen Lächeln.

Harry fühlte, wie Zorn in ihm hochstieg. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Oh, ihr werdet ihn schon finden ..." flüsterte Rookwood. Als Nachgedanke fügte er hinzu: „Irgendwann ... aber du ... ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand dich findet, Harry Potter. Weißt du, welche Plage du bist? Wieviel Ärger du mir Tag für Tag bescherst?"

Harry sagte nicht, hielt jedoch mit der Hand den Zauberstab umklammert, die Spitze auf Rookwood gerichtet. Sie zitterte leicht. Harry war bereit, einigen Todessern zu vergeben, falls sie sich vom Dunklen Lord trennten und ihre Schuld bekannten, wie Draco und Snape es getan hatten. Aber Rookwood, das wusste Harry, würde er niemals vergeben.

„Wie praktisch, dass ihr beide hier seid, wo ich euch haben will", sagte Rookwood leise und trat einen Schritt nach vor. Harry blieb jedoch stehen. Rookwood erhob den Zauberstab und beide Jungen zuckten zusammen. Er lachte; ein schreckliches Geräusch, das zur gleichen Zeit ein Gackern und ein Schnauben war. „Wo sind heute all deine kleinen Freunde, Potter? Wer ist heute hier, um dich zu retten?"

„Ich brauche niemanden, der mich rettet", knurrte Harry. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Du bist nur ein Psychopath."

„Psychopath, mmh?", lachte Rookwood. „Ist es das, was du von mir denkst? Ist es das, was Dumbledore seinen kleinen Soldaten beibringt? Dass es okay ist, einen Todesser zu töten, weil er es nicht weiß ... sie können nicht richtig denken ... ist es das, Harry? Oder bringt er euch nicht einmal bei, zu töten? Sagt er euch, dass ihr nur dasitzen und brave Jungen sein sollt ... immerhin ... das hast du gemacht, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe ... an deinen wertvollen Severus gefesselt dasitzend, und du hast nicht gekämpft ... sei jetzt ein guter Junge, Harry. Schließ die Augen, damit ich dich ohne Schuldgefühle töten kann."

Er hob den Zauberstab. Harrys Muskeln spannten sich an und er war bereit, sich zu ducken, oder einen Gegenzauber zu sprechen, oder einen Schild zu beschwören, aber Rookwood begann seinen Fluch niemals. Von der weit entfernten Tür her hörten sie plötzlich schnelle Schritte, Rookwood wirbelte überrascht herum und Harry sprang nach vor.

„Affligossis!", rief er und ließ den Zauberstab herunter in Richtung Rookwood brausen. Ein Blitz aus hellem, blauen Licht brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und traf Rookwood am Knie, worauf er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden fiel. Eine Reihe schrecklicher, schnappender Geräusche ertönte und Rookwood schrie und umklammerte sein Bein in Schmerzen, als Harrys Knochenbruch Zauber perfekt funktionierte. „Stupor!", rief Harry und Rookwoods Augen rollten in seinen Kopf und er erschlaffte bewusstlos.

Snape kam ruhig in den Raum. Ein seltsamer grüner Schnitt zog sich über seinen Hals und sein Umhang war an der Brust zerrissen, aber abgesehen davon, war er sein übliches, ruhiges Selbst. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er die drei Zauberer am Boden sah, und sagte: „Gut gemacht, Jungs."

Harry strahlte. „Draco hat sich um Kane gekümmert, und ich habe Isabis bis hierher verfolgt und sie dann erwischt."

„War ja kaum in der Lage, schnell zu laufen, oder?", sagte Draco hinterlistig und inspizierte seine Fingernägel.

Harry warf ihm einen sehr wütenden Blick zu, aber Snape sagte ruhig: „Mmm ... sie hat ein gewisses Talent für Flüche. Ich dachte, sie würde besser kämpfen, aber die Mutterschaft beeinflusst den Körper manchmal sehr seltsam."

„Sie haben es gewusst?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn a.

Snape nickte kalt. „Ich musste auch sehr viele Streitigkeiten wegen meinem „zu wenig Besorgnis und Verständnis" für sie."

„Aber ... nun, Professor, was ist, wenn das Baby ...?"

„Ist es nicht", sagte Snape einfach. Er zog ruhig seinen Zauberstab und ließ dünne Seile daraus hervorschießen, die ihre drei Gefangenen fest fesselten. „Kein Baby kann durch Betrug einer Zaubererehe entstehen. Es ist einfach und komplett unmöglich."

„Aber ... was ist mit – ", begann Harry stirnrunzelnd. Draco, der hinter ihm stand, stieß Harry mit den Knöcheln in den Rücken und zischte ihm zu, er solle den Mund halten. Snape schien es nicht zu bemerken, während er die drei Gefangenen mit einem Zauber in die Luft hob und sie durch die Tür schweben ließ. Er bedeutete Draco und Harry ihm zu folgen und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Draco wollte ihm folgen, aber Harry packte ihn an der Schulter. Draco wandte sich um und starrte ihn an. „Nein."

„Nun? Sag's mir."

„Dir was sagen?", zischte Draco und wollte wieder Snape folgen.

„Dein Großvater hatte eine Affäre mit einer Veela, damit dein Vater geboren werden konnte", sagte Harry. „Dein Vater entstand wegen dem Bruch einer Zaubererehe. Mit einer Veela-Kellnerin, oder was auch immer. Erkläre."

„Nein", schnarrte Draco. Er riss seinen Umhang aus Harrys Griff und folgte Snape, doch Harry blieb an seiner Seite.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht Veela, oder? Du hast gelogen", sagte Harry und beeilte sich, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und hielt inne. Harry wandte sich ihm zu und wollte ihn gerade wieder beschuldigen, als plötzlich etwas die Worte daran hinderte, aus seinem Mund zu kommen. Wie konnte er Draco beschuldigen, zu lügen? Eigentlich war das etwas wirklich Dummes. Draco war immerhin brillant und er konnte einfach nicht lügen. Obwohl, auch wenn er es tat, war es egal, denn er war einfach umwerfend.

Das Gefühl verschwand wie von einer Welle davongetragen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die letzten, fernen Gedanken los zu werden, wie wunderbar Draco doch war. Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Was war ...?"

„Ich kann dich dazu überreden, alles zu machen", sagte Draco leise. „Jeden, alles. Sieh einfach mal zu und dann sag mir, dass ich nicht Veela bin." Er sah sich um und erblickte dann Snape, der am Ende des Korridors auf die beiden wartete. Er rief: „Professor!" und Harry beobachtete genau, wie Dracos Augen seltsam aufblitzten.

„Ja, Draco?", sagte Snape mit ziemlich liebevoller Stimme.

„Trag mich ...", schnurrte Draco. Er lächelte süß. „Ich will meine Füße nicht verletzen."

„Nun gut", sagte Snape und zu Harrys großer Überraschung ließ Snape die drei bewusstlosen Todesser mitten in der Luft hängen, ging zu Draco, bückte sich und hob ihn wie seine Braut vom Boden.

Draco lächelte wieder süß, als er in die Luft gehoben wurde und hauchte, Snape unter dem Kinn kitzelnd: „Gut ... nun, mir ist kalt. Gib mir dein Hemd. Eigentlich will ich auch die Hose haben."

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Nein, nein ... es ist okay, ich bin überzeugt. Mach, dass er dich runterlässt."

Draco gluckste. „Wie du wünscht ... Sevvie, mein Lieber, lass mich jetzt runter. Bitte sanft." Snape stellte Draco wie gewünscht wieder auf den Boden und Harry sah, wie Dracos Augen wieder blitzten. Snape blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig und sah sich um.

„Mm ... ich muss für einen Moment bewusstlos gewesen sein", sagte er kalt. „Rookwoods Zauber hat mich wahrscheinlich stärker getroffen, als ich angenommen hatte. Wir müssen bald wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurück und dem Ministerium unseren Fang melden, damit sie – " Er unterbrach sich selbst.

Harry warf einen Blick zum Ende des Korridors zu den Türen, wo Snape die Todesser gelassen hatte – aber sie waren verschwunden. Am Boden lag nur ein klebriger und verwirrter Knoten aus weißen Seilen, die zuvor Kane gefesselt hatten, sonst nichts. Draco ging instinktiv einen Schritt näher zu Snape und Harry und sah sich besorgt im Korridor um. „Sie sind weg", meinte er.

„Gut beobachtet", murmelte Snape.

„Aber ... wo sind sie hin?"

„Sie haben es geschafft zu apparieren ...", sagte Snape abwesend. „Oder ein Portschlüssel. Es ist aber nicht wichtig – wir sind nicht hierher gekommen, um Todesser zu fangen. Wir sollten schnell zurück zum Grimmauldplatz ..."

„Aber was ist mit meinem Erbe?", sagte Draco ziemlich wütend.

„Still", war Snapes ziemlich bissige Antwort. „Wir haben Zeit, um es zu holen, aber wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich dich als leichte Beute für Rookwood, Kane und Isabis hier lassen."

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Snape legte eine Hand auf die Schultern der beiden und führte sie hinaus aus dem Korridor, zurück zum Salon. Harry konnte nicht umher zu bemerken, dass Snape immer wieder Blicke nach allen Seiten warf und wenn er auch nur die kleinste Bewegung bemerkte, wurde sein Griff auf Harrys Schulter fester.

* * *

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, schaffte es Draco, den Koffer unbemerkt nach oben zu bringen und unter seinem Bett zu verstecken, obwohl Hermine misstrauisch war, als sie ihn fragte, was all der Lärm von oben zu bedeuten hatte. Er sagte, dass es eine Ratte war, aber sie war davon nicht überzeugt. Als sie sich verabschiedete, warf sei ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, umarmte ihn dann aber trotzdem, wodurch Rons Nacken sich leicht rot verfärbte. Vielleicht bemerkte sie es und umarmte ihn deshalb viel liebevoller und gab ihm auch noch einen kleinen Kuss.

Als alle endlich verschwunden waren, war es sehr spät. Mrs Weasley gab Harry, Ron, Draco und Ginny eine letzte Tasse Kakao und schickte sie dann alle nach oben zu Bett. Draco verbarrikadierte sich wie immer im Badezimmer, während Ron auf seinem Bett saß und in einem Quidditchmagazin las, das er von Neville geborgt hatte. Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht danach, noch wach zu bleiben. Er ließ sich gleich in sein Bett fallen; er war von dem ganzen, schrecklichen Tag total mitgenommen. Khepris Gesicht trat vor sein inneres Auge, gefolgt von Isabis, Rookwood, Dracos Cousin Kane ... es schien in seinem müden Geist keinen Sinn mehr zu machen, es war einfach nur eine Ansammlung von Ereignissen, die auf zwei Tage zusammengequetscht waren. Er hatte nur noch eine Woche bis zu seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und, so schrecklich es sich auch anhörte, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht am Grimmauldplatz bleiben wollte, er fühlte sich nur schrecklich frustriert, wenn er Tag und Nacht im Haus eingeschlossen war und nur nach draußen durfte, wenn es einen besonderen Grund gab.

Während er so in seinem Bett lag, halb unter der Decke und halb darauf, erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem er mit Professor Alrister und seinem Falken unterwegs gewesen war. Wie sie über die Felder und die Berge und die Täler darüber hinaus gewandert waren, ohne einer bestimmten Route zu folgen und sie hatten so viel Zeit, wie sie wollten. Er erinnerte sich auch mit einem leichten Stechen an die Spaziergänge, die er immer mit Kainda unternommen hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Reporter des Tagespropheten nicht in Hogwarts sein würden, um die neuesten Geschichten über sein Liebesleben herauszufinden. Das war noch etwas, das er von Hogwarts vermisste – wie privat es war. Als er in der ersten Klasse gewesen war, hatten die Schüler ihn angestarrt, nur weil er der berühmte Harry Potter war und sie alle seine Geschichte gehört hatten. Nun, in seinem siebten Jahr, akzeptierten die anderen, dass Harry Potter in Hogwarts war und es war keine große Sache. Doch in der Zaubererwelt gab es immer Menschen, wegen derer er sich seltsam fühlte, als ob sie etwas großes von ihm erwarteten, und er musste diese Erwartungen erfüllen.

Er gähnte leise und fühlte, wie der Schlaf an seinen Gedanken zog. Es war ihm eigentlich egal, ob Khepri ihn während seiner Träume besuchen würde oder nicht. Er war einfach zu müde.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür und riss ihn aus seinen warmen und ruhigen Gedanken. Ron stand von seinem Bett auf und öffnete die Tür. Professor Lupin stand vor ihnen, einen Brief in der Hand und ein großes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Noch mehr Briefe von Hogwarts", sagte er breit lächelnd. „Ginnys ZAG Resultate sind da, deine Eltern sind mit ihr unten ... und Hermine ist zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden. Sie hat es uns gerade über die Kerzen mitgeteilt."

„Wer ist Schulsprecher?", sagte Draco und versuchte so zu klingen, als wäre es ihm ziemlich egal.

„Ernie Macmillan", sagte Lupin mild. „Hermine hat es uns gesagt."

„Aber – ", sagte Ron mit großen Augen.

„Warum bin – ", sagte Draco und sah genauso empört aus.

„Der Direktor wird schon seine Gründe haben", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Nun, Ginny könnte ein bisschen Rat wegen ihrer UTZ Kurse brauchen ... und ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle sehr glücklich für sie seid und ihre Resultate wissen wollt. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich schon", sagte Harry und kletterte aus dem Bett. „Ist sie glücklich? Hat sie bekommen, was sie wollte?"

Er folgte Lupin aus dem Zimmer nach unten, wo in der Küche das Licht brannte und er Mrs Weasleys glückliche Stimme hörte konnte. Ron und Draco folgten Harry und beide sahen ein wenig geschockt aus. Harry erkannte das Gefühl als das gleiche, das er gefühlt hatte, als er nicht zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war.

„Ich habe nie etwas falsch gemacht", sagte Draco. „Acht ZAGs ist verdammt gut, und ich habe eine gute Akte. Ich hab letztes Jahr Blaise Zabini erwischt!"

„Ich hab geholfen, den Stein der Weisen zu retten", sagte Ron mit schmerzlicher Stimme. „Und ich war in der Kammer des Schreckens, und ich war in der Heulenden Hütte, und ich war letztes Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Was habe ich je falsch gemacht?"

„Wie viele ZAGs hast du bekommen, sagte Draco und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ähm ... sechs", sagte Ron.

„Das erklärt dann natürlich alles", war Dracos ein wenig hochmütige Antwort. „Aber was ist mit mir? Alastor Moody hat eine sehr hohe Meinung von mir. Ich habe letztes Jahr eine halbe Million Punkte für Slytherin gewonnen. Warte! Es sind die Vorurteile gegen Slytherin! Das ist es ... Dumbledore hat Gryffindor schon immer bevorzugt.!

„Warum bin nicht dann nicht Schulsprecher?", wollte Ron wissen. „Warum Ernie Macmillan? Er ist aus Hufflepuff!"

„Wie viele ZAGs hatte er?", sagte Draco schnell und sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu Ron. „Einer von euch muss es wissen."

„Er sagte, dass er etwa acht Stunden am Tag gelernt hat", sagte Ron. „Er hat sicher wirklich gute Noten bekommen. Aber trotzdem, er ist nicht gerade erfolgreich, oder?"

„Hört ihr jetzt bitte auf, euch zu beschweren", sagte Harry. „Kommt schon, ihr solltet euch für Hermine freuen und nicht immer nur an euch denken, weil ihr nicht Schulsprecher seid. Es ist nur ein dummes Abzeichen."

„Aber – "

„Ron!", rief Ginny, als sie die Küchentür öffneten und sie flog ihnen mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand entgegen. „Ich hab acht ZAGs! Ich hab ein M in Zaubertränke, aber acht hab ich geschafft! In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hab ich ein Ohnegleichen!"

„Hey, großartig!", sagte Ron und brachte ein falsches Lächeln hervor, als er sie umarmte. „Charlie wird zufrieden sein."

„Ich hab E's in Kräuterkunde und Muggelkunde", fuhr Ginny glücklich fort und hielt ihnen das Pergament entgegen. „Und A's für alles anderes. Was waren eure Noten?"

„Ähm ..." Ron dachte darüber nach und erwiderte dann: „Ich hab ein S in Zaubertränke, S in Geschichte der Zauberei, S in Wahrsagen ... ich hab ein E in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und A's für alles andere."

Draco schnaubte leise. „Du hast drei D's? Kein Wunder, dass du nicht Schulsprecher bist."

„Was hast du denn bekommen?", sagte Ron wütend.

„Ohnegleichen in Runen, Astronomie, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte Draco glatt. „E in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung, dann Annehmbar in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Was hast du in Kräuterkunde?", fragte Harry.

Draco war einen Moment lang still und sagte dann: „Der Prüfer gab mir eine sehr mickrige Pflanze für meine Arbeit und das hat meine Note beeinträchtigt."

„Ja, ja, aber was war sie?", wollte Ron wissen.

„M", schnaubte Draco.

Ron gluckste. „Ich war in Kräuterkunde besser als du. Das muss ich mir aufschreiben und irgendwo eingerahmt an die Wand hängen. Was hast du gesagt, dass du in Kräuterkunde hast? Ohnegleichen? Das solltest du Hermine lieber nicht sagen." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Sie hat nur O's, außer einem E in Astronomie. Sie wird deshalb andauern verrückt und wird ganz seltsam, wenn sie nachts draußen ist. Fängt dann an, über Mondpositionen zu reden und wie unzuverlässig die Schulteleskope sind."

„Wann bist du in der Nacht mit Hermine draußen gewesen?", fragte Mrs Weasley misstrauisch.

„Ähm ...", sagte Ron.

Harry, der das schnelle Wechseln von Themen bald zu seinem Beruf machen würde, sagte: „Also, Ginny, welche UTZ Kurse willst du nehmen? Wo ist dein Formular? Wir können dir beim Ausfüllen helfen ..."

Ginny zog ihr Formular hervor und alle versammelten sich um den Tisch, wo sie aufgeregt über ihre Zukunft redeten und welche Fächer sie nehmen wollte. Als alles vorbei war und die drei Jungen wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer gingen, murmelte Draco Ron zu: „Also, wann bist du in der Nacht mit Granger draußen gewesen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", schnappte Ron. „Immerhin werde ich nicht von gehenden Röcken angezogen."

Draco kochte fast vor Wut und Harry lachte, als sie sich alle wieder in die Betten legten. Ron schlief ziemlich bald ein, aber Harry und Draco waren beide noch eine Weile wach und hörten zu, wie er im Schlaf redete; irgend etwas über die Opsittops, die aufhören sollten, ein Kussgeräusch zu imitieren, bevor beide langsam einschliefen.


	9. Das Willkommensfest

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 9 – Das Willkommensfest

Harry konnte sich an einen Morgen vor einigen Jahren erinnern, als er sich bereit gemacht hatte nach Hogwarts zu gehen, mit all den Weasleys um ihn herum, in Panik versetzt und verzweifelt Sachen zusammen sammelnd, auf den Treppen zusammenstoßend und halbangezogen herumrennend, überall Toaststücke hinterlassend. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass es ziemlich hektisch sei – aber das war, bevor er versuchte, sich in einem Haus für Hogwarts bereit zu machen, welches bis unters Dach mit Zauberern und Hexen gefüllt war; mit vier Schülern und zwei Lehrern, die sich bereit machten.

Sie mussten den Hogwarts-Express um elf Uhr erreichen. Mrs. Weasley wachte um etwa sechs Uhr auf, machte mehrere turmhohe Stapel mit Toast, schon gebuttert und mit einem Warmhaltezauber belegt, und begann dann, Taschen und Käfige und Koffer und Kästen und Kisten und alles andere neben die Vordertür zu packen, bereit zum Auto gebracht zu werden. Harry war um sieben auf, und obwohl er am Abend vorher alles gepackt und seine Kleider für diesen Morgen bereitgelegt hatte, fand er sich selbst panisch herumrennend wieder, seinen Besen suchend, der mysteriöserweise wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Um halb acht war Draco wach und verbrachte eine halbe Stunde damit, seine Haare zu richten, bevor er Harry half, dessen Besen zu suchen. Es wurde halb neun. Lupin saß ziemlich ruhig am Frühstückstisch, alles gepackt und bereit, las die Zeitung und trank Kaffee. Ginny kam um Viertel vor neun aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt und half bei der Suche nach dem Besen.

Es wurde halb zehn, und der Besen wurde unter Dracos Bett gefunden. Ginny rannte davon, um ihre Taschen zusammenzusuchen, und Draco setzte sich, um seine Haare zu glätten. Lupin war beim Sportteil der Zeitung angelangt, und Snape stand bei der Hintertür und machte giftige Bemerkungen darüber, wie spät sie alle dran waren. Endlich wurde es zehn, und Harry begann gerade, sich zu entspannen, als sie alle realisierten, dass Ron immer noch schlief und noch nicht gepackt hatte.

Sie schlugen Ron mit Kissen wach und zogen ihn praktisch in seine Kleider hinein, während Draco widerwillig Rons Sachen packte. Harrys Besen ging erneut verloren und wurde um etwa zehn nach zehn in Rons Koffer entdeckt. Ein noch immer schläfriger Ron torkelte in einer Art Trance herum, über Dinge stolpernd und darüber grummelnd, so früh geweckt worden zu sein. Viertel nach zehn kam, gerade als Mr. und Mrs. Weasley alle aus dem Haus jagten und zu einem knallgelben Auto scheuchten, welches draußen angekommen war. Fred und George wurden angewiesen, sehr schnell zu fahren und für niemanden anzuhalten. Es war zwanzig nach zehn, als Fred sich zurücklehnte und allen Bertie Botts Bohnen anbot und fragte, wo Ginny war.

Sie wendeten, um zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzufahren, und trafen Mr. Weasley unterwegs, der die Straßen entlang rannte und die arme Ginny am Arm mit sich zerrte. Ginny sprang ins Auto, sie rasten wieder davon und kamen mit zwanzig Minuten verbleibender Zeit in Kings Cross an. Fred und George wünschten ihnen allen ein gutes Schuljahr und scheuchten sie zum Gleis 9 ¾ , nachdem sie ihnen einige Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien gegeben hatten, „aufs Haus".

Harry, Ron, Draco und Ginny holten sich Karren für ihr Gepäck und rollten sie durch den ganzen Bahnhof bis zum Gleis, durch die solide Ziegelstein-Mauer. Sie fanden ein Abteil für sich alleine, luden ihr Gepäck ein, und Ron ließ sich sofort mit einem schläfrigen Grunzen auf einen Sitz fallen.

„Murrh… Ich kann noch nicht einmal klar sehen…" ächzte er.

Draco sank elegant auf einen Platz in der Ecke, streckte sich und nahm ein Magazin aus der Tasche, die er mithatte. „Dann solltest du früher aufstehen, nicht?" Seit den Ereignissen im Malfoy Anwesen hatte Harry eine große Menge neuer Einkäufe bemerkt, die plötzlich um Draco herum auftauchten. Snape war eines Nachmittags ausgegangen und mehrere Stunden nicht zurückgekommen. Als er dann kam, war er überladen mit Taschen, die Draco in sein Zimmer schleppte. Seine Schultasche war neu, eine ziemlich reife und erwachsene, und seine Kleider waren nicht länger alt. Harry hatte vergessen, wie groß Draco war, aber sobald dieser wieder seine eigenen schwarzen Kleider trug, ragte er zur Decke.

Ron ließ nicht erkennen, dass er Draco gehört hatte, seufzte nur, rieb sich die Augen und versuchte, sich aufzuwecken. „Ihr wisst beide, dass ich vorne bei den anderen Vertrauensschülern sein sollte, richtig?"

„Wir wissen alle, dass du nicht damit belästigt werden kannst, den ganzen Weg dorthin zu laufen, Weasley", sagte Draco kühl. „Gib nicht vor, dass du das nicht weißt."

Die Tür ging auf, und Harry schaute auf, um Hermine auf dem Gang zu sehen, die zu ihnen hoch lächelte. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie strahlend und hüpfte ins Abteil. Hinter ihr konnte Harry drei Wägen mit ihrem Gepäck sehen. Ihr Vater stand dabei und schaute deutlich nervös inmitten all der Eulen, Katzen, tränennahen Müttern und aufgeregten jungen Zauberern und Hexen. Hermine nahm Krummbeins Korb zuoberst vom Gepäckwagen und sagte prompt: „Alle, das ist mein Dad. Dad, das sind Harry, Ron, Draco und Ginny."

„Hi", sagte Harry lächelnd. Mr. Granger schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln und ein Nicken und schaute dann auf Ron, der noch immer halb-schlafend auf den Sesseln lag.

„Ron?" sagte Hermine. „Das ist mein Dad, sag hallo!"

„H'lo", murmelte Ron und öffnete ein Auge, um Mr. Granger anzusehen. Mr. Granger lächelte schwach.

Hermine lachte nervös. „Er ist normalerweise wacher als so…"

„Wa'?" sagte Ron unbestimmt und hob seinen Kopf gerade genug, um Hermine anzuschauen.

Hermine nahm sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu wiederholen, und begann stattdessen, ihre Kisten von dem Wagen zu laden. Draco legte sein Magazin zur Seite und half ihr. Er war sogar umsichtig mit Krummbein, den alle anderen haßten. Ron saß in seinem Sessel und schaute aus, als ob er Drogen bekommen hätte. Als Hermine ihren Vater fest umarmte und er ihr viel Glück wünschte, schaffte es Ron aufzusitzen und zu gähnen, das war aber auch alles. Mr. Granger ging über den Bahnsteig davon, und Hermine schenkte Ron ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln.

„Du bist nicht grade gut mit ersten Eindrücken, stimmts?"

„Es ist zu früh, Mine…" grummelte Ron und rieb seine Augen. „Lass mich aufwachen, dann denke ich über erste Eindrücke nach…"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, setzte sich neben ihn, nahm Krummbein von Draco entgegen und ließ die orangerote Katze aus ihrem Korb. Krummbein sprang mit einem Fauchen heraus und landete in Rons Schoss, die Krallen noch immer ausgefahren. Ron schrie auf und schlug beinahe mit seinem Kopf an die Decke, weil er so hoch sprang.

„Krummbein, nein, kratze Ron nicht!" sagte Hermine, packte die Katze und zerrte sie von Rons Hosen. „Armer Ron… sag Entschuldigung…"

Krummbein schaute Ron mit einem Blick totalen Hasses an, während Hermine ihn festhielt. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich ähnlich, obwohl sein Gesicht nicht so eingedellt war wie Krummbeins. In diesem Moment war ein Klopfen an der Tür, und die Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Krummbein und Ron abgelenkt, weil alle sich umdrehten um zu schauen. Neville und Luna standen in der Tür. Harry hatte kaum einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass Neville lächelte und Luna etwas kleines, schwarzes hielt, als Krummbein ein wildes Zischen von sich gab und fauchend an Lunas Brust sprang. Luna sprang aus dem Weg, und Draco schoss Krummbein hinterher, nach dessen Schwanz schnappend.

„Krummbein!", kreischte Hermine, als die orangerote Katze durch die Menge davonschoß, verfolgt von Draco.

„Warum wollte er - " fing Harry an, aber dann erkannte er warum, als Luna sich wieder umdrehte. In ihrem Arm saß ein kleines, flaumiges Kätzchen, das mit riesigen, strahlend blauen Augen zu Harry hochblinzelte. Als er es anschaute, miaute das Kätzchen und zuckte mit den Ohren.

„Seltsam", sagte Luna ruhig. „Keine andere Katze hat Kübel bisher gejagt…"

„Kübel?" sagte Harry. „Warum heißt es Kübel?"

Luna zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ein Eimer war das erste Objekt im Haus auf das er zuging … Ich nahm es als Zeichen, dass er so genannt werden will…"

Harry dachte über weitere Fragen nach, die er darüber stellen konnte, aber eine war lächerlicher als die andere, und so ließ er es bleiben. Luna und Neville kletterten in ihr Abteil, und Hermine half ihnen, alles Gepäck hereinzuholen, indem sie es in die Gepäckregale über ihren Köpfen verstaute. Draco erschien ein paar Minuten später und hielt Krummbein fest um die dickliche Mitte, übersät von zahlreichen Kratzern und Bissen. Hermine musste zugeben, dass es am besten war, Krummbein für den Rest der Reise im Korb einzuschließen. Sie stellte ihn im Weidenkorb beiseite und begann dann, Dracos Verletzungen mit verschiedensten kleinen Zaubern zu heilen.

„Hey, Harry! Kainda ist da!" sagte plötzlich Neville, der aus dem Fenster auf den Bahnsteig spähte.

Harry sprang auf. „Sie ist hier?" Er rannte davon und hielt in der spärlichen Menge Ausschau. Eine sehr alte, runzelige Frau in St.-Mungos-Uniform war mit seltsam schnellen und kurzen Schritten in den Bahnhof gekommen, einen Rollstuhl vor sich her schiebend, als sei er ein Rammbock. Kainda saß im Rollstuhl, mit einem eher irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry strebte zur Tür, und Ron stand auf, um ihn zu begleiten, aber Hermine zog ihn kräftig zurück. Als Harry aus dem Abteil sprang, fand er Hermines Blick und schenkte ihr ein kleines Dankeslächeln. Sie zwinkerte.

Harry eilte über den Bahnsteig und hüpfte die Brücke hinauf, gerade darüber und auf der anderen Seite die Stufen herunter, gerade als Kainda und die Heilerin zur Brücke kamen. Harry bemerkte, dass zwei oder drei Reporter ihnen hart auf den Fersen waren, was wahrscheinlich erklärte, warum die Heilerin lief. Die Reporter brachen in Hurrarufe aus, als Harry erschien, und rannten zur Jagdbeute. Kainda hatte immer noch ein sehr mildes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das Harry zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich nehme sie von hier an", sagte er zur Heilerin und trat vor.

Die Heilerin schenkte ihm einen bemerkenswert sauren Blick. „Sehr gut", sagte sie dann, naserümpfend. „Bring sie nur schnell zum Zug. Der ganze Stress ist schlecht für sie, Junge."

Harry versuchte nicht zu lächeln. „In Ordnung, danke." Während die Heilerin durch den Bahnhof davon marschierte und sich dabei noch immer bewegte, als ob sie eine Art Rekord im Power-Walking aufstellen wollte, grinste Harry Kainda blitzartig an und nahm die Griffe des Rollstuhls. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie schmunzelnd. „Es ist ein magischer Stuhl. Er sollte die Stufen hochgleiten. Aber geh nicht zu schnell, du könntest mich heraus schubsten in den Weg des Hogwarts Express, und das wäre ein verdammtes Foto für den Propheten."

Harry lachte und rollte den Stuhl vorsichtig zur Treppe, sich bewusst dass die Reporter so viele Fotos schossen, wie ihre Kameras hergaben. Er konnte hören, wie einige ihn um Interviews anriefen. Der Rollstuhl neigte sich leicht nach hinten und schwebte die Stufen hoch, bevor er sich wieder waagrecht stellte, als sie das obere Ende der Brücke erreichten.

„Harry! Harry!" rief einer der Reporter. Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Rita Kimmkorn, die hinter ihm die Stufen hinaufeilte, von Ohr zu Ohr strahlend, so sehr, dass ihr Lippenstift verschmierte. „Harry, wie geht es dir'"

„Gut", sagte Harry, so höflich er konnte.

„Also sind die Gerüchte wahr?" fragte Rita, direkt zum Punkt kommend, ihre Feder balancierend und bereit zu schreiben. „Vergeben, sind wir? Du hattest eine ganze Reihe Ex-Freundinnen bis jetzt, nicht wahr? Hast du etwas zu ihnen zu sagen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry süßlich und rollte Kainda über die Brücke. Sie grinste zu ihm hoch, und er hatte Mühe, sein eigenes Grinsen zu bekämpfen.

„Du bist nun ein junger Mann, nicht wahr?" belästigte Rita weiter, offensichtlich verzweifelt, einen Kommentar von ihm zu bekommen. „Denkst du an deine Zukunft? Sesshaft werden und eine Familie gründen?"

„Ich bin bloß siebzehn", sagte Harry und starrte sie an.

„Oh, dann ist es nichts Ernsthaftes?" sagte sie schnell. „Nur eine Sommerliebe? Würdest du dies einen ersten Versuch einer erwachsenen Beziehung nennen? Der Prophet hat jetzt eine Kolumne für junge Leute, weißt du, wärest du interessiert daran, ihnen einen Rat für Verhütungsmittel zu geben? Das könnte groß sein, Harry. Setz deinen Namen ins Bild!"

„Ich denke", sagte Kainda mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, „Dass Harry nicht wirklich Verhütungsmittelratschläge geben muss, um seinen Namen in Szene zu bringen."

Rita ignorierte sie und sagte verzweifelt zu Harry: „Nur ein paar wenige Worte über die Vorteile, bis zur Hochzeit zu warten, Harry, du wärest der Held der jungen Leute… oder vielleicht möchtest du diese altmodischen Ideen vertreiben und die Stimme einer neuen Generation sein?"

„Momentan gibt es nur eine Stimme, die mich beschäftigt", sagte Harry. „Ihre. Betreffens zu schweigen."

„Sag uns nur, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind, Harry, bitte! Schau uns an, wir sind den ganzen Weg für Neuigkeiten von dir gekommen!" flehte Rita. „Ein Wort, Harry, Ja oder Nein!"

Harry blickte zu Kainda hinunter, und sie schaute zu ihm hoch, ihre Mundwinkel zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln verzogen. Sie schienen sich in einem Moment zu verstehen. Harry drehte sich zu Rita um und sagte mit strahlendem Lächeln: „Kein Kommentar", dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und brachte Kainda weg, die Rampe der Brücke hinunter und zum Hogwarts Express. Die Reporter blieben nach und nach zurück, grummelnd und fotografierend, mit Rita Kimmkorn, die noch immer hinter Harry herrief, ob Hochzeit in naher Zukunft ein Thema sei.

„Brillant gemacht", sagte Kainda feixend zu Harry.

„Danke", grinste er. „Ich habe geübt, hättest du das gedacht?"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, hörten sie, wie ein Fenster des Hogwarts Express aufgezogen wurde. Harry sah auf und sah Ron, der heraushing und Rita Kimmkorn hinterherschrie: „HE! Mein Name ist RONALD Weasley, nicht ROBERT, schreiben Sie wenigstens meinen NAMEN RICHTIG, wenn sie schon LÜGEN über mich drucken, Sie dumme Frau!"

„Ron!" zischte Hermines Stimme von innen, und Ron wurde aus dem Sichtfeld des Fensters gerissen, und einen Moment später knallte das Fenster zu.

Harry grinste und manövrierte vorsichtig den Rollstuhl in das Zugabteil. Alle begannen gleichzeitig zu reden, als sie hineinkamen, fragten Kainda, wie es ihr ging, beschwerten sich über Rita Kimmkorn und den Rest der Reporter, boten an, Kaindas Taschen zu tragen. „Danke", sagte sie, als Ron all ihre Sachen in die Gepäckträger über ihnen verstaute.

„Warum bist du immer noch im Rollstuhl?" fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Meine Bauchmuskeln sind immer noch schwach", sagte Kainda. Sie griff hinunter und rollte sich selbst zu allen anderen, indem sie die Rückenlehne des Stuhls gegen die Wand stellte. „Ich muss alles locker nehmen, versuchen zu rasten und meinen Magen zu entspannen. Ihn heilen lassen, wisst ihr?"

„Kannst du essen?" sagte Luna verträumt und kraulte Kübel das Kätzchen mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Oh ja", sagte Kainda. „Ich bin bloß für eine Weile ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden gegenüber allem Salzigen." Sie grinste und nahm Nevilles Angebot einer Gelee-Bohne mit einem fröhlichen „Danke, Nev." an.

„Wo ist Professor Snape heute?" fragte Luna sanft und blickte sich im Abteil um, als ob er jeden Moment hinter den Vorhängen hervorspringen und sie alle fressen könnte. „Er war da, als die Schule endete… warum heute nicht?"

„Er ist im hinteren Abteil mit Professor Lupin", sagte Harry unbestimmt.

Luna seufzte. „Schade…" Alle starrten sie an, und sie lächelte liebenswürdig, leicht von einer Seite zur anderen schwankend. „Ich mag Professor Snape…"

„Werft sie raus", grunzte Ron. „Raus. Raus jetzt. Seltsames Mädchen."

Kainda lachte sanft und schaute sich mit amüsierten braunen Augen in der Runde um: „Oh, ich habe Hogwarts vermisst."

Ein Schaffner bewegte sich nun dem Zug entlang und schloss Türen, während Pfiffe den Bahnsteig herauf- und herunterhallten. Harry spürte eine seltsame Blase von Aufregung in sich, als er realisierte, dass es dies war: der Anfang seines letzten Jahres in Hogwarts. Er schaute sich reihum seine Freunde an, und konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob die Dinge in diesem Jahr irgendwie anders werden würden. Zumindest waren all die Umstände des letzten Jahres völlig verschieden von den jetzigen. Lord Voldemort war aktiv und lebte, bereit, Rache zu üben an denen, die ihn geärgert hatten. Die Todesser würden noch immer da draußen sein, irgendwo. Rookwood als einer von ihnen würde sich nicht verstecken und in Dunkelheit versinken. Waren die Heliopathen noch immer mit Voldemort verbündet? Konnte innerhalb von Tagen eine nächste Attacke folgen? Was auch immer kommen würde, Harry fühlte sich dafür bereit. Sein Leben änderte sich mit jedem Jahr, das verging, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Jahr das bisher gefährlichste werden würde.

Die Reise nach Hogwarts verlief ereignislos, wie fast immer. Sie alle lachten und witzelten während der langen Stunden, die sie im Zug verbrachten, und um die Mittagszeit kam die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeiten-Wagen vorbei. Sie legten alle ihr Gold zusammen und kauften sich einen Berg von Süßigkeiten und Kuchen, Chips, Sandwiches und Pasteten, dann ließen sie es sich schmecken. Vielleicht war es, weil er das erste Mal seit langem wieder draußen war, aber Harry fühlte sich seltsam glücklich, als er einen Schokofrosch mit Ginny teilte und die Landschaft vorbeirollen sah. Hermine, Ron und Draco boykottierten das Vertrauensschüler-Abteil, um bei den anderen zu bleiben, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, Ernie Macmillan würde Ron und Draco einige hasserfüllte Blicke zuwerfen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.

Draußen begann die Sonne allmählich zu sinken. Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Reise über eine andere Strecke verlief als normal – vielleicht war es nur für den Fall, dass die Todesser den Zug unterwegs versuchten zu überfallen, fragte sich Harry. Lupin und Snape waren auch im Zug dieses Mal, im hinteren Abteil, obwohl sie glücklicherweise nicht gebraucht wurden. Die Reise verlief den ganzen Weg über glatt.

Es war sehr dunkel, als der Zug außerhalb der Station Hogsmeade ankam, und die Türen wurden durch Schaffner aufgezogen, die den Bahnsteig entlang gingen. Schüler begannen aus dem Zug zu quellen, eifrig plaudernd und Gepäck und Käfige heraushebend. Harry und all seine Freunde begannen, ihre Kisten von den Gepäckträgern herunterzunehmen. Harry konnte den großen, zottigen Kopf von Hagrid über der Menge draussen sehen, und seine Laterne glühte wie ein Signalfeuer in der Dunkelheit. „Ers'klässer! Ers'klässler hierher!"

„Hey Hagrid!" schrie Harry, winkend und strahlend, als er Krummbeins Korb heraus zu Hermine gab.

„H'lo Harry!" winkte Hagrid grinsend zurück. „Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Großartig, danke!" rief Harry. Mit einem letzten Winken ging Hagrid über den Bahnsteig davon, gefolgt von einem Häufchen kleiner, verschreckt aussehender Erstklässler, die alle Taschen und Babyeulen in Käfigen an sich geklammert hatten. Harry war getroffen davon, wie unglaublich klein sie alle waren. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so klein gewesen zu sein.

Der Bahnsteig wurde allmählich frei von Schülern, als alle sich auf den Weg aus dem Bahnhof zu den von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen machten, die sie alle nach Hogwarts bringen würden. Harry und seine Freunde waren jetzt alle beladen mit Taschen und Kisten, und als große wackelige Masse bewegten sie sich aus dem Bahnhof, als hinter ihnen ein Ruf erklang. Harry, der die Griffe von Kaindas Rollstuhl hielt, drehte sich um.

„Oi! Ihr kenntats mia ned a bissal helfen, oder?"

Der seltsamste Mann, den Harry seit Mad-Eye Moody gesehen hatte, stand am Ende des Zuges und winkte ihn zu sich. Harry musste ein, zweimal blinzeln, um sicher zu sein, dass er sich nichts einbildete, und fragte sich, ob Draco und Ron eine Art Halluzinations-Zauber über ihn gelegt hatten, so dass er Dinge sah.

Das erste, was Harry an dem Mann bemerkte, war das T-Shirt, das dieser trug, früher weiß und nun grau, über einen eindrücklichen Bierbauch spannend und mit dem gigantischen Slogan „I LUV MUGGLES". Das nächste, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war der leuchtend regenbogenfarbige Schal um den Nacken des Mannes, der fast bis zum Boden hing und mit vielen Buttons besteckt war, die alle Botschaften wie „MUGGLES ROCK" und „MUGGLES 4EVA" verkündeten. Er war um die fünfzig und trug Hosen mit Schottenkaro zu seinem seltsamen T-Shirt. Er erinnerte Harry an die alternden britischen Touristen auf Spanien-Urlaub, die sich in der Nähe des Pools fläzten und während der Kabarett-Veranstaltungen versuchten zu tanzen.

„Ähm... sind Sie okay da drüben, Sir?" rief Harry.

„I kenntat a bissal Hilfe brauchn, falls ihr ned in Eile seids", sagte der Mann mit einem breiten, gehaltvollen schottischen Akzent. Harry drehte Kainda herum, sagte den anderen, sie sollten vorausgehen, und rollte dann Kainda zu dem seltsamen Mann hinüber. Harry realisierte, dass dieser keinen Regenbogen-Hut trug, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern dass tatsächlich seine Haare barett-Veranstaltungen versuchten zu tanzen.

isten auf Spanien-Urlaub, die sich in der Nähe des Pools fläzten und während in verschiedenen Farben gefärbt waren, von denen keine in der Natur vorkam.

„Dankeuch", sagte der Mann und strahlte Harry an. „Ich brauch blos jemand'n, dea ma den Wellensittich-Käfig trogt ... i will na ned falln lassn, und i hob die gonz verdammt'n Bücher a nu mit ..."

Räder zu bekommen. d und rollte Kainda neben dem schottischen Mann her, während er versuchte, dessen Schärpe nicht zwischen die

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry und bekämpfte sein Lächeln, als der Mann ihm einen großen Käfig übergab, der einen einzelnen Wellensittich auf einer Stange beherbergte. Kainda nahm den Käfig und setzte ihn auf ihren Schoss. Der Mann mühte sich mit mehreren riesigen Taschen ab, wovon eine mit noch mehr seltsamen Abzeichen bedeckt war, und schlug dann die Tür des Zugabteils zu.

„Aye, danke", sagte er und grinste sie beide an. „Es woa nett von eich, dass ma ghoifn hobst. Ich hob an onderen Typen gfrogt, ob er mia hilft, aber er hat ned zughört ... seid's ihr Schüler an da Schule?

Harry nickte lächelnd und rollte Kainda neben dem schottischen Mann her, während er versuchte, dessen Schal nicht zwischen die Räder zu bekommen. „Wir sind im siebten Jahr", erklärte er. „Unterrichten Sie dieses Jahr, Sir?"

„Aye", strahlte der Mann. Er reichte Harry eine dickliche Hand mit vielen Haaren zwischen den Fingern. „Profess'r Chetry...Brian Chetry…"

„Freut mich", sagte Harry.

„Ebenso", sagte Kainda irritiert. „Ich bin Kainda Zabini…"

„Harry Potter", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Nett, euch kenn'zulern'", sagte Professor Chetry fröhlich und strahlte zu ihnen hinunter.

„Was unterrichten Sie, Professor?" fragte Kainda. Der Wellensittich im Käfig auf ihrem Schoss pfiff erfreut, hüpfte auf und ab und studierte sein Spiegelbild im Spiegel an den Stäben.

„Muggelkunde", sagte der Professor stolz. „Ach, s'is oba mei erstes Jahr ... woa nimma hier seit i a klana Junge g'wen bin, und i sag eich, des is scho a paar Jahre her!"

„Oh, ich hab Muggelkunde belegt", sagte Kainda.

„Ach, guates Mädchen! Donn werd i dich unterrichten." Professor Chetry grinste und zeigte dabei zahlreiche Plomben. „Was host du gsogt, wia du heißt? Kinder?"

„Kainda", sagte sich und lächelte leicht. „Ka-in-da."

„Ka-jin-dii?"

„Genau", nickte sie und ihre Lippen zuckten ein wenig in den Mundwinkeln. Der Wellensittich auf ihrem Schoss pfiff fröhlich und hüpfte auf und ab. „Ich mag Ihren Vogel", sagte sie und schaute zu dem verrückten Professor auf. „Wie heißt er?"

„Er hoast Kylie", sagte Chetry.

„Häh?" sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Aye", sagte Chetry und zuckte die Schultern. „Schauts, ich hob am Anfang zwoa ghobt ... hob denkt, dass zwoa Mädchen san, oans woa'd Danni, s'ondare Kylie ... donn hodt Dannie Eier glegt und ich hob gmerkt, dass Kylie a Bua woa. Ea heat oba auf nix ondres mehr."

Nur noch zwei Kutschen warteten außerhalb des Bahnhofs. Eine war leer, und in der anderen waren Draco und Ginny. Harry und Kainda setzten Kylie den Wellensittich in die leere Kutsche, versicherten sich, dass Professor Chetry in Ordnung war, und beeilten sich dann, so schnell sie konnten in Dracos und Ginnys Kutsche zu kommen. Die beiden Kutschen fuhren los, und Draco lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, um auf Professor Chetry zu starren.

„Wer, in Salazar Slytherins Namen, ist das?" sagte er mit angewidertem Tonfall.

„Das ist Professor Chetry", sagte Kainda und lächelte irritiert. „Er lehrt Muggelkunde, liebt Muggel und hat einen männlichen Wellensittich namens Kylie. Wahrscheinlich von der Minogue-Abart."

„Wie passen Minnesänger in diese Geschichte?", sagte Draco und drehte sich um, um sie in absoluter Verwunderung anzustarren.

„Nicht so wichtig", sagte Kainda und lachte sanft.

Die Kutsche rollte angenehm zur Schule hinauf, und erschien wenige Minuten später auf der Einfahrt. Harry half Kainda beim Aussteigen, und sie balancierten so viele Taschen auf ihren Rollstuhl, wie sie konnten, bevor sie zum Schloss taumelten. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, waren sie alle erschöpft. Draco warf sein Gepäck achtlos auf den Berg, der in der Halle angewachsen war, und Ginny folgte sofort. Beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle und ließen Harry zurück, um alle Taschen von Kainda herunterzuheben. Er sann gerade über die Rufe und Kommentare nach, die er von all den Schülern bekommen würde, wenn er und Kainda die Halle zusammen betreten würden, als die Türen sich öffneten und Professor Lupin herauskam.

„Oh, Harry! Da bist du ja!" sagte er und kam herüber. „Wir waren besorgt, dass deine Kutsche nicht gestartet hatte, oder es ein Problem am Bahnhof gab." Ich muss nur für ein paar Minuten mit Dir reden, in meinem Büro..."

„Okay", sagte Harry und wunderte sich, was Lupin von ihm wollte. Er warf einen Blick auf Kainda, und sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächleln, bevor sie sich auf den Weg durch die Doppeltür in die Grosse Halle machte. Lupin schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Nun denn... mein Büro, bitte, Harry. Oh, und ich habe Dir ein extra Buch auf die Liste getan, hast Du gesehen?"

Harry nickte. „Jaah..." Er bückte sich und zerrte das Buch von oben aus dem Plastiksack zu seinen Füssen. „Dieses?"

„Ja, dieses", sagte Lupin. „Nimm es mit, wir können es kurz durchgehen... diesen Weg dann." Und er führte Harry den Korridor entlang zu seinem Büro, und Harry folgte ihm, hielt das Buch über das Töten und wunderte sich versunken(?).

Lupin öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und schenkte Harry ein mildes Lächeln, als dieser eintrat. Dann schloss er die Tür, und Harry setzte sich gerade vor dem Pult hin, als Lupin ein seltsames Geräusch machte, welches Harry sich umschauen ließ. Es war wie ein Knurren. Harry sah ihn gegen etwas auf der Türklinke schlagen, bevor er bemerkte, dass Lupin mehrere kurze, scharlachrote Haar in seinen Fingern hatte.

„Sie war hier drin", seufzte Lupin und sein Anflug von Zorn schmolz dahin, als er die Haare in den Abfalleimer schnippte.

„Sorry", sagte Harry, „aber wer war hier drin?"

„Die neue Dunkle-Künste-Lehrerin", war die eher schwammige Antwort. Lupin starrte einen Moment den Abfalleimer an, bevor er in den Sessel hinter seinem Pult sank. „Professor Dumbledore dachte, es sei das beste, einen zweiten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einzustellen, falls etwas wahres an den Gerüchten ist, dass der Posten verflucht ist. Aber sie besteht darauf, in mein Büro zu kommen und überall ihre furchtbaren Haare zu hinterlassen."

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu starren. Nicht einmal in seinem Leben hatte er Lupin wütend oder boshaft gegen jemand anderen gehört, selbst in seinem dritten Jahr, als Professor Snape sich mitten in seinem kleinen psychopathischen Zwischenfall befand, war Lupin ruhig und gesammelt gewesen. Trotzdem war er jetzt hier, offensichtlich sehr ärgerlich über ein einfaches Haar in seinem Büro.

„Wird sie mich überhaupt unterrichten?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Lupin nickte. „Ich werde Halbzeit arbeiten... obwohl du mich so oft wie möglich haben wirst, wenn ich mitzureden habe." Harry hob seine Augenbrauen leicht an, und als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte Lupin, ein wenig ruhiger: „Madam Ivy ist eine sehr fähige Lehrerin, da bin ich sicher... wie auch immer, zum Geschäft... bitte lass mich einmal dieses Buch sehen, Harry..."

Harry händigte Professor Lupin das dicke Buch aus. Die Titelbuchstaben in Rot blitzten leicht zu Harry. „Kalt-Blut: Eine Studie magischer Morde, von Verin Maleficia", und darunter war ein Bild, von dem Harry annahm es sei der Autor. Verin Maleficia sah nicht gerade wie die Sorte Mensch aus, die man zu Kaffe und Kuchen einladen würde. Groß, dünn, dunkel und unnatürlich bleich, erinnerte er Harry stark an eine Kreuzung aus Professor Snape und einem Vampir.

„Was ich dir sagen muss, wird vielleicht ein Schock für dich sein, Harry..." sagte Lupin schonend, während er das Buch in seinen Händen hielt und müßig durch die Seiten blätterte. „Du könntest sogar widerwillig sein..." Er seufzte und überprüfte Harry mit seinen beruhigenden braunen Augen. „Der Schulleiter will, dass ich dir extra Stunden gebe, jeden Samstag morgen."

„Worüber?" fragte Harry.

„Du weißt, Harry, dass du eines Tages Lord Voldemort gegenüberstehen musst", sagte Lupin ruhig. Er wischte sich etwas von seinem graubraunen Haar aus den Augen. „Du wirst ihn umbringen müssen, Harry, und momentan, so begabt du auch bist, sind der Schulleiter und ich in Sorge, dass du die dafür benötigte Boshaftigkeit nicht aufbringst."

Harry sagte nichts und beobachtete nur aufmerksam Lupin. Lupin fuhr fort.

„Dieses Jahr werde ich dir beibringen zu töten", sagte Lupin ernst. Er legte das Buch zwischen ihnen auf das Pult. „Wir werden mit Flüchen starten, die gut ausgeführt töten können, Dinge wie Messerflüche, Giftsprüche, Flüche, die den menschlichen Körper schwer verstümmeln können... dann werden wir zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen übergehen. Hauptsächlich Avada Kedavra."

„Aber - " Harry hielt inne und fragte sich, was genau er sagen konnte, um dagegen zu protestieren. „Das ist... das ist illegal! Und... wie kann ich jemals lernen, Avada Kedavra zu benutzen ohne zu üben? Was werden Sie mich zwingen zu töten?"

„Wahrscheinlich Insekten", sagte Lupin. „Dann vielleicht größere Tiere, Mäuse und Vögel..."

„Ich..." Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er den Zauberstab hob und eine kleine, unschuldige Maus oder einen Vogel umbrachte. Oder schlimmer, eine Person. Er wusste nur, dass jedes Mal, wenn er es versuchen würde, die Bilder von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater in seinen Gedanken herumschwimmen würden. Er konnte es nicht. „Professor... ich kann wirklich nicht..."

Lupin klopfte ihm sacht auf den Arm. „Ich weiß, Harry ... ich weiß ... aber es ist notwendig. Wenn du diese Dinge nicht lernst, wirst du nie in der Lage sein zu überleben. Wir werden sehr langsam anfangen, keine Sorge. Es wird sein wie bei anderen Flüchen, die du übst."

„So... wann werde ich meine erste Lektion haben?" fragte Harry zögernd.

„Samstag", sagte Lupin. „Komm einfach runter in mein Büro, und wir werden den größten Teil der Übungen hier drin abhalten. Komm etwa um zehn, und wir werden ein paar Stunden haben." Er stand auf und gab Harry das Buch. Harry nahm es schweigend entgegen. „Lass uns dann mal zum Fest runtergehen", sagte Lupin mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Wir wollen die Eröffnungsrede von Professor Dumbledore nicht verpassen."

Harry nickte und folgte Lupin still aus dem Büro und durch die Schule zurück zur Großen Halle. Harry hielt nur einen Moment inne, um sein Buch zu deponieren, bevor Lupin die Türen öffnete und sie beide eintraten. Ein Meer von Gesichtern drehte sich augenblicklich, um sie anzuschauen, und Harry war für einen Moment fassungslos. Die Haustische waren verschwunden und ersetzt durch kleinere, rundere Tische für etwa zehn Leute, zufällig über die ganze Halle verteilt. Harry blinzelte und suchte mit seinen Augen den Raum ab, bis er Ron, Hermine, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny und Kainda herausgepickt hatte, die alle an einem Tisch am gegenüberliegenden Ende zusammensaßen, ergänzt durch die Professoren Alrister und McGonagall. Hermine war ein kleines bisschen rosa im Gesicht, da sie schon immer von Alrister eingenommen gewesen war. Lächelnd eilte Harry durch die Menge hinüber und setzte sich zwischen Ron und Draco.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Ron flüsternd.

„Ich erzähl's euch später", antwortete Harry und drehte sich in seinem Sitz um, gerade rechtzeitig, um Lupin neben Dumbledore Platz nehmen zu sehen.

Der Schulleiter lächelte Harry warm an, seine blauen Augen zwinkerten ein wenig, bevor er sich wieder zum Rest der Halle umwandte. „Nun... wo war ich? Ah, ja, unsere neuen Mitglieder... wir sind glücklich, in diesem Jahr vier neue Lehrer begrüßen zu dürfen."

Harry schaute sich um und versuchte zu zählen, welche Gesichter er nicht wieder erkannte. Da war der verrückte Professor Chetry, der neben Professor Flitwick saß und in der Pracht der Großen Halle von Hogwarts noch deplazierter aussah, mit seinem fliegenden Regenbogenhaar und seinem lächerlich leuchtenden Schal. Einige Stühle entfernt von Chetry war Professor Pebblebank, in babyblauen Roben mit einem glitzernden Stern auf der Brust, sah Dumbledore begeistert an und spielte mit einem Büschel ihres hellblonden Haars. Neben ihr saß ein Mann mit eher unbändigem dunkelblondem Haar, einem Doppelkinn und dunklen Augen, obwohl dieser Mann im Licht der Frau neben ihm völlig unterging. Harry wusste sofort, dass sie die neue Dunkle-Künste-Lehrerein sein musste, die in Lupins Büro gewesen war. Ihr Haar war nicht rot wie das von Rons, oder sogar wie das von Harrys Mutter, sondern es war ein unnatürliches, schreckliches Scharlachrot. Es war kurz, fast stachelig, und genau vom gleichen Ton wie ihr Rollkragenpullover. Sie trug auch einen mittellangen schwarzen Rock, kleine knöchelhohe Stiefel und eine silberne Kette mit einer Erdbeere um den Hals.

„Professor Chetry ist unser neuer Lehrer für Muggelkunde", sagte Dumbledore und Harry riss seine Augen von der Verteidigungs-Lehrerin los. „Unser letzter Lehrer für Muggelkunde hat die Schule verlassen, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen und ein Waschmaschinenverkäufer zu werden. Professor Chetry hat selbstlos zugestimmt, der Schule beizutreten, und ich bin sicher, ihr werdet eure Stunden mit ihm genießen."

Chetry grinste zu all den neugierigen, ihm zugewandten Gesichtern und streckte beide Daumen nach oben. „H'lo." Einige Leute tauschten beunruhigte Blicke aus, und Harry hörte deutlich eine Ravenclaw am nächsten Tisch, die bemerkte, wie froh sie war, nicht Muggelkunde genommen zu haben.

„Ebenfalls", sagte Dumbledore und deutete zu Penny Pebblebank, „haben wir ein neues Fach, das dieses Jahr in Hogwarts gelehrt wird. Vermischte Magie. Ihr alle werdet eine Stunde pro Woche in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen und verschiedenste nützliche Dinge lernen, die in kein anderes Fach passen.

Ein Murmeln von Interesse folgte daraufhin, und die Leute lehnten sich vor und zurück, um einen Blick auf die neue Professorin zu werfen. Sie lächelte und errötete ein wenig und zeigte dabei ihre Zähne, so dass sie noch mehr wie eine Elfe aussah.

Dann richtete Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den blonden Mann und sagte mit mildem Lächeln: „Professor Knighton hat freundlicherweise zugestimmt, die Position unseres Arithmantikprofessors zu übernehmen, für diejenigen, die dieses Fach gewählt haben, und zu seiner Rechten sitzt unsere neue Verteidigungs-Lehreren, Madam Ivy."

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Madam Ivy. Sie lächelte, als ihr Name genannt wurde, eine sehr dankbare und süße Art zu Lächeln, sehr feminin. Harry erinnerte sie an die letzte Art von süßen Lächelns, die er gesehen hatte, auf den Lippen von Professor Umbridge, obwohl Madam Ivy überhaupt nicht wie Professor Umbridge aussah – immer ein Pluspunkt in Harrys Augen. Er hörte nur halb zu, als Dumbledore sie der Schule vorstellte und erwähnte, dass sie vom Ministerium empfohlen war, weil er viel zu sehr an den Reaktionen von Lupin und Snape unten am Tisch interessiert war. Die beiden Professoren verschmähten einander üblicherweise, jedoch saßen sie nun beide zusammen und unterhielten sich murmelnd, ihre Blicke auf Ivy fixiert. Snapes Schultern waren nach unten gekrümmt, und seine Augen waren praktisch Schlitze. Lupins Stirn war in finstere Linien gerunzelt. Offenbar war Madam Ivy nicht beliebt bei den beiden Professoren. Harry konnte Snapes Reaktion verstehen, immerhin hatte er nach dem Dunkle-Künste-Job gestrebt, seit er in Hogwarts unterrichtete, aber Lupin war nicht der Typ, der Groll hegte, unter keinen Umständen.

„Gut dann", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ich denke, das ist alles, was ich euch jetzt sagen muss, und ich bin sicher, ihr seid alle müde und hungrig von euren Reisen." Er hob die Arme, klatschte in die Hände, und sofort füllten sich alle Schüsseln in der Halle, und häuften sich selbst hoch auf. Die Erstklässler schnappten vor Überraschung und Verwunderung nach Luft. Ron schnappte nach Luft vor Verlangen und warf sich praktisch in die Berge von Pommes, lud die Hälfte des Haufens auf seinen Teller und begann, sie in seinen Mund zu stopfen, als ob es ein Rennen wäre.

Ein Plappern von Gesprächen brach in der Halle aus, während alle das köstliche Essen verdrückten und ihre Teller beluden. Harry nahm von allem etwas und begann zu essen. Neben ihm verschlang Ron seine Pommes und war kaum zu sehen hinter dem Pommeshügel auf seinem Teller. Draco beäugte ihn verächtlich, als er mit seinem eigenen Fisch und Pasta begann.

„Du weißt, dass Du eine vielfältig Ernährung haben solltest, nicht wahr, Weasley?" sagte er in einem sehr geringschätzigen Ton.

„Mmmmmm, Pommes..." war Rons Antwort, der den Hügel mit Ketchup und Salz attackierte.

„Es ist vielfältig", sagte Kainda neben Ron. „Siehst du, du hast Pommes aus Kartoffeln, also ein Gemüse, und er hat Fett drin. Dann ist da Ketchup von Tomaten, die technisch gesehen Früchte sind. Dann Salz, welches ein Mineral ist. Perfekt ausgewogen."

„Und seine Proteine darin kommen von wo?" sagte Draco zu ihr und hob eine dünne blonde Augenbraue.

„Er wird ein Dessert haben, nicht wahr? Mit Creme? Creme enthält Milch, und Milch enthält Protein", sagte Kainda lächelnd. „Also halt deine Klappe, Fischjunge."

„Es ist Lachs", empörte sich Draco.

„Oh, entschuldige. Siehst du, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Lachs ein Fisch IST. Natürlich lag ich falsch. Mein Fehler." Sie nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Pizza und ließ ein wenig von dem Käse in ihren Mund laufen, bevor sie feixte: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns zu erleuchten, zu welcher Gruppe Lachs demnach gehört, Draco? Säugetiere? Echsen? Vielleicht sogar ein Vogel, immerhin fliegen sie Wasserfälle hinauf ... Vielleicht weiß jemand Rat?

Der Tisch brach in Gelächter aus, und sogar Alrister schnaubte in seine Suppe, bevor er sich selbst zusammenriß und ein Feixen bekämpfte. Draco starrte sie alle an und verlor auf einmal seine Vorliebe für Lachs. Er stieß ihn von sich weg, und Kübel das Kätzchen tänzelte hinter den Würsten hervor, um es für ihn auszuessen, mit viel freudigem Miauen. Draco bekam einen anderen Teller und begann mit dem Auflauf.

Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, als Kübel auf dem Tisch herumtapste und das Essen der Leute fraß. „Miss Lovegood, keine Haustiere am Tisch, bitte."

Luna streckte sich und zog Kübel mit einem verträumten „Nein, Kübel ..." von Dracos Lachs weg, bevor sie ihn auf den Boden setzte. Er huschte durch die Halle davon und seine kleinen weißen Pfoten tauchten auf der Suche nach Abfall unter einem nahen Tisch unter, den Schwanz hoch in die Luft erhoben wie eine Antenne. Alle an dem Tisch schauten darunter, und Padma Patil gab einen Entzückensschrei von sich. Kübel wurde prompt hochgehoben, und alle Mädchen gurrten und fütterten ihn mit Fischstückchen. Professor McGonagalls Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, aber sie aß weiter an ihrem Haggis, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Sneezy aus Rons Tasche gewunden und bekam von Hermine und Neville Reste über den Tisch gereicht. Er aß nur, wenn sie ihm sagten, was es war, und ein ziemlicher Kampf begann.

„Karotten, Sneezy."

„Stäbe."

„Nein, nein, das ist kein Stab, es ist eine Karotte!"

„Nein, böse! Stäbe!"

„Sneezy, es ist kein - "

„Stab! Stab, Stab, Stab! Böser Stab!"

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, es ist ein Stab... iss es einfach und hör auf zu streiten..."

Nach den Hauptgerichten kamen die Nachspeisen. Harry liebte die Hogwarts-Desserts immer, und dieses Jahr hatten die Hauselfen wirklich ihr Bestes gegeben. Vielleicht wollten sie allen beweisen, dass dieses Jahr keine Probleme mit dem Essen aufkommen würden, und mit Sicherheit hatten sie Harry überzeugt. Er hatte etwas klebrigen Karamellpudding, etwas von dem Schokoladenkuchen, eine große Schüssel Schokoeis und zum Schluss ein schmales Stück Apfeltorte. Ron vertiefte sich richtig in den Pudding, und hatte ein Stück oder eine Schüssel von praktisch allem. Sneezy erfreute sie, weil er das Wort „Schokolade" schaffte, und bekam daraufhin ein Stück des Kuchens, das fast so groß wie er selbst war. Alle waren jetzt voller Essen und sehr glücklich, diskutieren den morgigen Tag, und gingen, jeder nach einem letzten Becher Kürbissaft, zu Bett.

Harry und all seine Gryffindor-Freunde waren freudig überrascht, als sie ihr Nest bereits ordentlich für sie ausgelegt im Gemeinschaftsraum vorfanden. Harry hatte sich seit dem Albtraum letztes Jahr in den Schlafsälen immer seltsam gefühlt, und er war froh, dass er dies nicht wieder erleben musste. Sie zogen sich alle zum Schlafengehen um und schlüpften unter das Gewirr von Decken und Laken, die Jungen auf der einen, die Mädchen auf der anderen Seite. Harrys letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, wie froh er war, zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, und ob dieses Jahr genauso aufregend sein würde wie das letzte.


	10. Veela

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 10 – Veela

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle ziemlich früh auf. Harry war sehr zufrieden, weil er den Tag ohne das ferne Echo eines Albtraumes beginnen konnte, denn ausnahmsweise waren seine Träume frei von Unangenehmem gewesen. Er sammelte seine Schuluniform zusammen und ging in das Badezimmer der Gryffindors, um sich anzuziehen. Ron war bereits dort und stand mit offenem Hemd und ungebundener Krawatte vor einem Spiegel; er spielte an seinen Haaren herum.

„Morgen", sagte er, als Harry hereinkam. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Wunderbar", sagte Harry. Er ging in eine Kabine und begann, sich umzuziehen. „Du?"

„Klar", sagte Ron. „Hey, Harry? Denkst du, dass ich mir die Haare ein wenig wachsen lassen sollte? Ich hab sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit kurz und ich hätte gern mal etwas neues. Hermine meint, dass ich es vielleicht mal mit Haargel versuchen sollte. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Was glaubst du?"

„Halt dich an das, was Hermine sagt", riet Harry. „Sie ist immerhin ein Mädchen ... es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich viel über Haare wüsste, außer, dass meine hinten am Kopf abstehen."

Ron beschwerte sich noch immer über seine Haare, als Harry wieder aus der Kabine trat, seine rot und goldene Gryffindor Krawatte band und seinen Umhang zurecht rückte. Er besah sich im Spiegel. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er sich zum letzten Mal so richtig im Spiegel angesehen hatte. Seit er elf gewesen war, war er eindeutig ein großes Stück gewachsen und war jetzt ziemlich groß. Draco war der größte in ihrer Gruppe, und dann kam wahrscheinlich Ron, aber nur um ein paar Zentimeter. Harry drehte sich um und sah sich von oben bis unten an. Er war auch nicht mehr so schmächtig. Seit er in Hogwarts war und die Ferien mit den Weasleys verbrachte, hatte er definitiv an Gewicht und Muskeln zugelegt. Er sah jetzt mehr wie ein Mann als ein Kind aus. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Ron und lächelte, während sein bester Freund seine Nase stupste und Seife auf eine Stelle an seinem Kinn rieb.

Ron sah ihn von der Seite her an und sagte: „Was? Er ist wirklich auffällig, oder? Ich glaube, Malfoy hat irgendeine seltsame Fleckencreme. Ich werde versuchen, sie mir zu leihen ... sie muss gut sein, er hat noch keinen einzigen Fleck. Glückspilz."

„Er ist ein Malfoy, Malfoys bekommen keine Flecken", sagte Harry. „Und er ist überhaupt nicht auffällig. Eloise Midgen hat schlimmer ausgesehen."

„Ja, klar, das einzige mit mehr Flecken als Eloise Midgen ist ja auch ein Dalmatiner", sagte Ron abwesend und bespritzte seine Haare mit Wasser, damit sie ein wenig von seinem Kopf abstanden. „So, wie ist das?"

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Komm schon, gehen wir runter zum Frühstück. Ich will meinen Stundenplan sehen. Hast du Sneezy?"

Sneezys kleiner Kopf erschien am Rand von Rons Tasche und er strahlte Harry an. „Lo", quakte er.

„Ich glaube, er meint ‚Hallo'", sagte Ron mit einem matten Lächeln. „Den Teil mit dem Ha hat er noch nicht. Du hättest hören sollen, wie Hermine gestern beim Abendessen versucht hat, im ‚Hemd' beizubringen. Glaub mir, McGonagall hat uns ziemlich seltsam angesehen."

Harry lachte und die beiden verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen die Korridore entlang in Richtung der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Sie war bereits halbvoll mit Schülern, die Teller mit Schinken und Eiern aßen, dazu Schüsseln mit Cornflakes, und ihre Stundenpläne lasen. Als Harry und Ron die Halle betraten, hielt Professor McGonagall sie auf.

„Ah, Weasley und Potter ... einen Moment ..." Sie suchte kurz in einem Stapel von Stundenplänen, die sie neben sich auf einem kleinen Tisch hatte, und nach ein paar Sekunden fand sie die von Harry und Ron. „Da habt ihr sie. Auf der Rückseite steht die Zusammenfassung eurer Noten vom letzten Jahr, damit ihr wisst, an welchen Fächern ihr bis zu den UTZ Prüfungen ihr noch arbeiten müsst."

Beide nahmen ihre Stundenpläne und gingen davon zu einem Tisch in der Nähe der Fenster, wo Kainda und Draco bereits saßen. Draco war in seine Notenzusammenfassung vertieft und aß halbherzig ein Stück Toast mit Marmelade. Kainda hatte eine große Schüssel Cornflakes vor sich, und ihre Beine lagen auf dem Stuhl links von ihr. Harry setzte sich neben sie und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Morgen."

„Hey", sagte er und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich seinem Stundenplan zu und sah ihn genauer an.

Kainda lehnte sich über seine Schulter und laß mit, wobei sie gedankenverloren Cornflakes zu ihrem Mund beförderte. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke heute Nachmittag ... das kann nicht gut sein. Und Geschichte der Zauberei. Langweileralarm."

„Was hast du?", fragte er und wandte sich ihrem Stundenplan zu.

„Doppelstunde Dunkle Künste", sagte sie zwischen zwei Löffeln Cornflakes. „Dann Reine Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde. Hey, sieh mal! Morgen Vormittag haben wir gemeinsam Reine Künste. Und danach noch Dunkle Künste. Wunderbar."

„Hat jemand von euch am Mittwoch in der ersten Stunde Vermischte Magie?", fragte Ron und sah die Stundenpläne der anderen an. „Ja, habt ihr auch ... ich glaub, wir haben es alle zur gleichen Zeit. Das ist entweder Glück für uns, oder alle Siebtklässler haben Vermischte Magie gemeinsam. Das könnte doch ein Spaß werden."

„Was habt ihr heute?", fragte Harry.

Ron ließ seinen Blick über die Spalte für Montag auf seinem Plan wandern. „In der ersten Stunde Zauberkunst ... könnte schlimmer sein, glaub ich ... dann Reine Künste, Geschichte der Zauberei und eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung." Er nahm Harrys Stundenplan und verglich ihn mit seinem. „Also heute habe ich mit dir Zauberkunst und Geschichte der Zauberei ... Malfoy, was hast du heute?"

Draco, der seinen Stundenplan inzwischen offenbar auswendig gelernt hatte, sagte prompt: „Zaubertränke, Dunkle Künste, Runen und eine Doppelstunde Reine Künste."

Harry drehte seinen Stundenplan um, als Hermine, Neville, Luna und Ginny an den Tisch kamen und alle begannen, ihre Pläne zu vergleichen. Er sah sich seine Notenzusammenfassung an und war zufrieden, dass es für ihn eigentlich ganz gut aussah. Er hatte ein O in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein E in Zauberkunst, E in Verwandlung, O in Reine Künste, E in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ein A in Geschichte der Zauberei, und –

Harry verschluckte sich an dem Stück Toast, in das er gerade gebissen hatte.

„Was?", sagte Ron. „Du hast doch nicht überall ein T, oder?"

„Ich hab ein O in Zaubertränke!", sagte Harry und zeigte Ron seine Liste. Ron hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wahnsinn, Harry, wieviel hast du Snape dafür bezahlt?"

„Gar nichts", sagte Harry, immer noch verblüfft. „Ich hab es verdient."

„Vielleicht wird Snape senil", überlegte Ron laut und nahm das Marmeladeglas.

„Vielleicht aber auch nicht", sagte eine kalte Stimme hinter Ron. Ron hielt sofort inne und beide drehten sich um. Snape stand in all seiner fledermausähnlichen Herrlichkeit hinter ihnen, und er sah nicht beeindruckt aus. Ron erbleichte. Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Zehn Punkte von der Schule, Weasley ... und das bringt uns alle ins Minus. Ich hoffe, dass du auf dich stolz bist."

Harry konnte das Gefühl von Unfairness nicht unterdrücken und er warf Snape einen Blick zu und fragte sich, ob er den Professor womöglich dazu überreden konnte, die Punkte zurückzugeben. Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu, und sobald sich ihre Blick trafen, knurrte eine Stimme hinter seinem linken Ohr.

„Gefährliche Geistestechniken. Mein Quartier. Heute Abend, neun Uhr, komm nicht zu spät."

Harry nickte ganz leicht; Snape drehte sich auf den Absatz um und durchschritt die Große Halle, um sich alleine an einen Tisch zu setzen. Sobald Snape außer Hörweite war, brach Ron in wütendes Geschwafel über ihn aus, wobei er Marmelade auf seinen Toast klatschte.

„Wer glaubt er, dass er ist? Zehn Punkte, nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe! Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht einmal begonnen, und wir sind bereits im Minus – alles wegen ihm." Ron streckte die Hand nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft aus, und zwar viel aggressiver, als nötig gewesen wäre, und zog ihn zu sich her. Der Krug verhedderte sich in einer Falte des Tischtuches und kippte nach vor.

Draco sprang mit einem empörten Schrei auf, als sich der klebrige Kürbissaft über die Vorderseite seines Umhangs ergoß, das silberne Hemd durchweichte und von seinen Händen tropfte. Sein Gesicht spiegelte seine Wut wider. Er wandte sich Ron zu und packte ihn am Hemd.

„Was denkst du, was du da treibst?", schnarrte er.

Ron stieß ihn weg und kam auf die Beine. „Lass mich los!"

„Ron!", rief Hermine. Sie sprang auf und lief um den Tisch herum, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich auf Draco zu stürzen. Ginny stand auf und ergriff Dracos Arm.

Beide starrten sich nur an; der Kürbissaft tröpfelte noch immer von Dracos Hemd und Rons Umhang war da, wo Draco ihn gepackt hatte, zerknittert. Einen Moment lang war Harry sicher, dass ein Streit ausbrechen würde, bevor Draco sich aus Ginnys Griff befreite und aus der Halle stürmte.

Ron sah ihm hinterher, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen ließ, seinen Umhang zurecht rückte und den Krug aufstellte. Die Schüler, die sie beobachtet hatten, wandten sich um und begannen ihre Gespräche wieder. Ron war jetzt in noch schlechterer Stimmung und sprach während dem restlichen Frühstück kaum. Draco kam nicht zurück.

Ein paar Minuten später läutete die Glocke zum ersten Mal und Harry und Ron gingen zum Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst. Rons schlechte Laune besserte sich ein wenig, und als die Glocke zum zweiten Mal läutete und er zu Reine Künste ging, war seine Stimmung perfekt. Er winkte Harry zum Abschied und lief Neville hinterher und fragte ihn, wie seine Ferien gewesen waren, während Harry die Schlossgründe betrat und zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ging. Es war ein trockener, sonniger Morgen und Sneezy pfiff fröhlich in seiner Tasche. Hagrid war draußen auf einer Koppel, wo er auf alle wartete, und als er sich dem Schloss zuwandte, erblickte er Harry. Er hob die Arme und winkte.

„Harry!"

„Hey, Hagrid!", rief Harry und lief den Rasenabhang entlang zu ihm. Als Harry ihn erreichte, umschloss Hagrid ihn in einer starken Umarmung, brachte sein Haar in Unordnung und lachte.

„Oh, ich hab dich vermisst, Harry ... schön, dich wieder zu seh'n. Wie geht's Sneezy?"

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung, grinste, und hob den kleinen Opsittop aus seiner Tasche. Sneezy strahlte Hagrid an. „Lo."

Hagrid grinste und nahm Sneezy von Harrys Hand; er hielt auf seiner mächtigen Handfläche. „Wie is' es euch mit dem Sprechenlernen gegangen?"

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Sieh mal zu ... Sneezy! Sneezy!"

Sneezy wandte sich um und blinzelte Harry unter seinem Eichenhut heraus an. „Harry?"

Harry deutete auf das Schloss auf der anderen Seite des Rasens und sagte. „Was ist das, Sneezy?"

„'Ogwarts!", quakte Sneezy.

Hagrid lachte. „Wunderbar gemacht, Harry ... zehn Punkte für die Schule für das. Hast gut gemacht. Ich wer' ihn mal zu den ander'n bringen, damit er's ihnen beibringen kann ..." Er brachte Sneezy hinüber zu einer Kiste an der Wand seiner Hütte. Drinnen waren alle anderen Opsittops; sie aßen Sonnenblumenkerne und unterhielten sich mit den paar Worten Englisch, die sie verstanden. Als Sneezy zu ihnen kam, wurden sie alle mit einem: „Lo!" begrüßt und er wurde herzlich empfangen – die anderen boten ihm viele Kerne an.

„Also, was hast du während des Sommers gemacht?", fragte Harry Hagrid interessiert, während sie beobachteten, wie Sneezy seine Freunde noch einmal grüßte.

„Oh, viel", sagte Hagrid und lächelte unter seinem buschigen, schwarzen Bart. „Ich hab so viel zum Erzählen. Wie wär's, kommst du nach'm Unterricht runter und wir reden darüber?"

„Sicher", sagte Harry. „Können Ron, Hermine und Draco auch mitkommen?"

„Sicher können sie", sagte Hagrid. Er strahlte Harry einen Moment lang an und warf dann einen Blick nach links. Der Rest der Klasse kam laut redend den Abhang vom Schloss herunter. „Wir machen heut was wahnsinnig interessantes", sagte er Harry fröhlich. „Hab's eine Ewigkeit vorbereitet."

„Was machen wir?", fragte Harry fast besorgt, denn er hatte schon einige Erfahrung mit dem, was Hagrid interessant fand.

„Bauen Nester", sagte Hagrid erfreut.

„Ähm ... wofür, Hagrid?", sagte Harry, aber die anderen Schüler waren bereits angekommen und Hagrid wurde durch ihre Ankunft abgelenkt.

„Kommt schon, kommt schon! Versammelt euch hier! Hab für heute 'ne tolle Stunde geplant. Folgt mir, wir geh'n zu den Schultoren runter."

Neugierig folgte die Klasse Hagrid zu den Toren. Harry war nicht sicher, was er hoffte, dort zu finden. Immerhin war Hagrids Idee von interessant etwas wie Riesen, Acromantulas, Hippogreife und alles andere, das Klauen oder Fangzähne oder Gift hatte, das aus sämtlichen Poren trat. Doch als sie um den Wald herum waren und die Schultore in Sicht kamen, konnte Harry nur etwas sehen, das aussah wie die größte Papierablage der Welt und neben dem Schultor war ein kleiner Berg Heu.

„Seht ihr die Kisten?", rief Hagrid der Klasse zu. „Und das ganze Stroh? Wir machen heut Nester. Ihr müsst nur das Stroh zerreissen, und in die Kisten werfen. Wenn wir das gemacht ham, werden wir Essen für sie machen, damit sie was hab'n, wenn sie kommen."

„Wenn was kommt, Hagrid?", fragte Ernie Macmillan, der ganz vorne stand.

„Die Sicherheitsdrachen, natürlich", sagte Hagrid strahlend.

„Sicherheitsdrachen?", wiederholte die Hälfte der Klasse ungläubig.

„Klar!", sagte Hagrid, fast verteidigend. „Die Schule braucht doch mehr Schutz, oder? Und wir bekommen 'n paar trainierte Sicherheitsdrachen aus der ganzen Welt. Sie wern meistens nur an den Toren sitzen und nach Verdächtigen Ausschau halten."

„Aber ... man kann Drachen nicht trainieren", sagte Ernie besorgt. „Sie sind wilde Kreaturen. Ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass sie die Schule anstatt der Eindringlinge angreifen?"

„Nich', wenn man sie schon trainiert, wenn sie noch Babys sin'", sagte Hagrid mit weiser Stimme. „Sie sin' nur wild, wenn sie in der Wildnis sin'. Wenn man sie bekommt, wenn sie noch in ihren Eiern sin', oder wenn sie geboren werden, kann man sich um sie kümmern und ihnen was beibringen. Seht euch Kibbles an! Er war ein lieber Drache. Und Norbert und Sly, und ihr Baby!"

„Wie bekommt die Eier von der Mutter, ohne dass man gegrillt wird?", fragte ein Hufflepuff neben Harry.

„Nun, meisten werden die Mütter von Wilderern umgebracht", sagte Hagrid. „Sie nehmen die Eier mit – oder die Babys – und die Behörden kümmern sich um sie. Die meisten Drachenarten bringen Eier zur Welt, und die findet man leichter, aber eine Art hat Babys. Sly is' eine von ihnen. Also is' es schwer, ein Rumänisches Langhorn zu finden."

„Welche Art bekommen wir denn?", fragte Ernie.

„Wir kriegen Schwarze Hebriden", sagte Hagrid stolz. „Drei Jungs. Nun gut, fang jetzt mit dem Stroh an, wir hab viel Arbeit vor uns, und sie kommen in 'ner Woche!"

Harry verbrachte eine sehr nette Stunde, während derer er mit Ernie und seiner Freundin Hannah redete, während sie die Heubündel zerteilten und auf den Nestern verteilten. Einer der Slytherins versuchte es mit einem Schneidezauber und eines der Heubündeln fing Feuer, doch sie schafften es, es ziemlich schnell wieder zu löschen. Ernie stellte Harry ein paar seiner anderen Freunde vor, unter ihnen auch ein Mädchen namens Gehad. Sie bot ihm sogar an, ihm bei den Hausaufgaben von Professor Flitwick in Zauberkunst zu helfen, bevor die Glocke läutete. Harry versprach Hagrid, dass er kommen würde, sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war, und dann lief er zur Pause hoch ins Schloss. Als nächstes hatte er Geschichte der Zauberei, was so langweilig und ereignislos war wie immer, und dann Mittagessen in der Großen Halle.

Er hatte sich gerade an einen der Tische gesetzt und den Teller mit Hühnchen zu sich gezogen, als Draco die Halle betrat. Seit dem Frühstück hatte er sich umgezogen und er warf kurz einen Blick auf den Tisch, bevor er herüber kam. Kainda war hinter ihm und sie rollte durch die Halle, ohne die Räder zu berühren. Sie blieb neben Harry stehen, während Draco sich ihm gegenüber setzte und ohne ein Wort zu essen begann. Harry öffnete den Mund, um Draco zu fragen, aber Kainda war schneller.

„Er ist noch immer wütend auf Ron", murmelte sie verhalten. „Er denkt, dass Ron es mit Absicht gemacht hat."

Harry nickte stumm und gab ihr einen Teller mit Huhn. Draco seufzte leise und salzte sein Essen. Harry dachte, dass ein Themenwechsel wohl angebracht wäre, und sagte fröhlich: „Wie war Dunkle Künste?"

„Ziemlich gut", sagte Draco mies gelaunt. „Wir haben aber fast nur Register gemacht ... sind die Stundenpläne und so durchgegangen ... wann wir Ivy haben und wann Lupin ..."

„Wie ist Ivy so?", fragte Harry.

Draco schluckte sein Hühnchen, bevor er mit der gleichen, flachen Stimme antwortete: „Sie scheint eine gute Lehrerin zu sein. Sie saß nur am Rand von Lupins Tisch und gab ihm ab und zu ein Pergament. Er schient sie nicht sehr zu mögen."

„Ja, das hab ich auch bemerkt", sagte Kainda und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Obwohl mit ihr alles in Ordnung ist, und es ist nicht typisch für Lupin, dass er wegen nichts auf jemanden wütend ist, oder?"

„Es ist nicht typisch für Lupin, dass er überhaupt wütend wird", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht waren sie gemeinsam in der Schule und sie mochten sich nicht?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Kainda.

Draco seufzte und offenbar verfiel er wieder in seine eher saure Stimmung. Harry erwähnte, dass er nach dem Unterricht Hagrid besuchen wollte, und Draco stimmte halbherzig zu, bevor er zehn Minuten zu früh zu Reine Künste ging. Harry half Kainda die Treppe vor dem Schloss hinunter, damit sie zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe konnte, und dann ging er hinunter in die Kerker.

Es war, wie immer, eisig kalt und dunkel. Hier und da hingen ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden, obwohl sie nur den endlosen Korridor zu verlängern schienen, anstatt ihn weniger gruselig und bedrohlich wirken zu lassen. Ein Gruppe Erstklässler kam aus einem der Klassenzimmer und alle sahen ein wenig klamm und blass aus. Harry erinnert sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an seine erste Stunde in Zaubertränke – Snape hatte es ausdrücklich klar gemacht, dass zwischen ihnen beide immer Hass bestehen würde. All das schien jetzt eine Million Meilen entfernt zu sein. Hermine stand vor dem Klassenzimmer und schwatzte munter mit ein paar Jungen aus Ravenclaw, und als Harry sich in der Reihe anstellte, öffnete sich die Tür knarrend. Snapes Stimme drang heraus.

„Herein ..."

Alle betraten den Raum und setzten sich in Stille; sie packten ihre Federn und Zauberstäbe aus. Snape lehnte sich gegen den Rand seines Tisches, die Schultern nach vorne gesackt, sehr düster und einschüchternd wie immer.

„Dieses Jahr ist das wichtigste in eurer magischen Ausbildung", sagte er als Begrüßung nach dem Sommer. „Eure UTZ Prüfungen werden am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden, obwohl ihr alle inzwischen wissen solltet, dass die Prüfungen nur achtzig Prozent eurer Note ausmachen. Die restlichen zwanzig bestehen aus eurer Arbeit während des Jahres, von mir persönlich benotet, und wenn ihr unter dem Standard seid, werdet ihr in einer hoffnungslosen Situation sein, wenn die Prüfungen anstehen. Wir werden das Jahr mit eurer ersten UTZ Arbeit beginnen – langwierige Tränke. Diese sind Zaubertränke, bei denen das Brauen einen Monat oder mehr in Anspruch nimmt. Ihr werdet Nachforschungen über verschiedene Tränke starten, aussuchen, welchen ihr versuchen wollt, und ihn dann herstellen. Während dem Unterricht gibt euch Madam Pince freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis die Bibliothek und die Verbotene Abteilung für eure Suche zu verwenden. Ich erwarte einen Report über eure Suche, die Methode der Herstellung, Aufsätze über benötigte Zutaten, und eine komplette Analyse eures Trankes, wenn er fertig ist. Je mehr Arbeit ihr macht, umso besser ist eure Note, obwohl ihr euch an keine Richtlinien halten müsst. Ihr müsst alles selbst planen, vorbereiten und dann arbeiten. Ihr habt zwei Monate, die mit dieser Stunde beginnen. Jeder, der es nicht schafft, seine Arbeit und seinen Trank am Ende der zwei Monate zu beenden, wird ein T bekommen und jeder, der ein T bekommt, kann sich von einem möglichen O oder E in der UTZ Prüfung verabschieden."

Er sah sie alle an und jedes Gesicht erwiderte den Blick, als würden sie auf mehr Information warten. Er hob eine schwarze Augenbraue.

„Und darf ich fragen, warum ihr alle noch hier sitzt? Die Antworten stehen nicht auf meinem Gesicht."

Hermine war die erste, die den Zauber der Stille unterbrach. Ihre Hand schoss in die Luft und Snape sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ja?"

„Können wir jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll, als ob sie den Beginn der Arbeit nicht abwarten konnte.

Snape seufzte ungeduldig. „Ich denke, ich habe gerade wertvollen Atem damit verschwendet, genau zu erklären, dass ihr die Erlaubnis habt, während des Unterrichts in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Und dann, Miss Granger, musst du mich fragen, ob du dort hin gehen darfst. Benutz dein Hirn."

Hermine, der Snapes offensichtliche Beleidigung anscheinend nichts ausmachte, sprang auf die Beine und packte ihre Tasche. Der Rest der Klasse schien es langsam auch zu begreifen und begann, die Sache wegzupacken, während sie diskutierten, welche Zaubertränke sie durchnehmen könnten. Harry hatte gerade Zeit, sein Tintenfass in seine Tasche zu stecken, bevor Hermine ihn am Arm packte und aus dem Klassenzimmer in Richtung Bibliothek zerrte.

„Ich kann es schon seit unserem sechsten Jahr nicht mehr erwarten, endlich mit der UTZ Arbeit anzufangen", sagte sie aufgeregt, als sie durch die Tür traten. „Und wir können alles alleine machen! Das ist eine wirklich gute Möglichkeit zu zeigen, was wir wirkliche können, Harry ... vielleicht kann ich meine Gesamtnote von E auf O hochbringen ..."

„Du hast ein E?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nun, ja", sagte Hermine und winkte es beiseite. „Aber wir haben ja den Lehrplan nicht ganz durchgenommen, oder? Wir haben noch ein ganzes Jahr vor uns, bis wir alles im UTZ Kurs wissen, und ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand ein O auf die sechste Klasse bekommen hat."

Harry dachte nicht, dass es klug wäre Hermine zu sagen, dass er sie in etwas geschlagen hatte. Sie war nicht wirklich eifersüchtig, aber er fürchtete, dass er immer ihre Schuldgefühle hören würde, weil sie in Zaubertränke kein O hatte, obwohl es tatsächlich möglich war.

Madam Pince ließ sie ziemlich widerspenstig in die Verbotene Abteilung, als wäre sie besorgt, sie würden dort drinnen etwas gefährliches anstellen; Hermine fand innerhalb von Sekunden Höchst Potente Zaubertränke. Sie gab es Harry. Fünf sehr dicke und sehr schwere Bücher später, stolperte Harry aus der Verbotenen Abteilung – gefolgt von Hermine, die aufgeregt über die verschiedenen Tränke sprach, die sie probieren konnten.

„Ich meine, dass wir beide den Vielsafttrank machen könnten, wir haben damit Erfahrung und wissen, wie man ihn ordentlich macht ... oder Veritaserum, dafür sollten wir gute Noten bekommen. Ich habe gehört, dass Snape dafür eine gewisse Vorliebe hat, das könnte also gut sein. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir für die meisten wirklich gefährlichen Gifte etwa einen Monat brauchen würden. Wir könnten auch eines davon versuchen."

Harry ließ alle Bücher auf einen Tisch fallen und die beiden setzten sich. Harry öffnete Höchst Potente Zaubertränke und blätterte vorbei an den bekannten Zeichnungen von Menschen, deren Eingeweide aus ihren Ohren herausfielen und andere nette Dinge. Ein paar Rezepte stachen ihm ins Auge und er notierte sie auf einem Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche. Ein paar Minuten vergingen in komfortabler Stille, bis Hermine leise aufschrie.

„Oh, sieh dir den an! Er ist perfekt! Schön kompliziert ... Ich werde in den Wald gehen müssen, um ein paar Pflanzen zu holen, aber abgesehen davon, ist alles ziemlich einfach zu bekommen ... Ich werde sicher den hier machen."

„Was macht er?", fragte Harry und notierte sich einen weiteren Trank.

„Er ist ein sehr wirksames Gegengift", erklärte ihm Hermine. „Er beschützt den Magen gegen die meisten Gifte. Oft auch bekannt als ein Anti-Vergiftungstrank."

„Er hat einen Monat gebraucht, um ihn zu brauen?", sagte Harry plötzlich und lehnte sich über Hermines Schulter, um die Seite zu sehen.

„Wer?", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

Harry erkannte seinen Fehler und Hitze stieg in seine Wangen. Nach einem Augenblick sagte er: „Der Typ, der ihn erfunden hat."

„Im Ernst", sagte sie misstrauisch.

„Das ist mein Ernst", sagte er und versuchte, so ehrlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Warum, wen glaubst du, dass ich gemeint habe?"

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, ließ ihn aber dann in Ruhe und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Nach einer Weile sprachen sie wieder miteinander, und Harry war erleichtert, als Hermine für den Rest der Stunde keinen Grund mehr fand, misstrauisch zu sein. Nach zwei Stunden läutete die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde. Sie packten ein paar der Bücher ein, stellten die anderen zurück in die Regale und gingen aus der Bibliothek. Ron und Draco standen in der Eingangshalle, als sie zu ihnen stießen.

„Hi!", sagte Hermine gut gelaunt. „Wie waren eure letzten Stunden?"

„Verwandlung", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. Er zeigte ihnen seine Hände; zwischen seinen Fingern war irgendwie gewebte Haut gewachsen. „McGonagall sagt, dass sie sich darum kümmern wird, wenn ich nach dem Abendessen in ihr Büro komme."

Die vier gingen durch das Haupttor hinaus auf die Schlossgründe in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte. Draco und Ron gingen auf beiden Seiten von Harry und Hermine – niemand dachte, dass es klug wäre, irgendein zivilisiertes Gespräch zwischen ihnen zu erzwingen. Draco mochte die Besuche bei Hagrid nicht besonders, denn er war während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe immer ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, hatte das Fach bei der Wahl der UTZ Kurse sofort abgewählt und daraus kein Geheimnis gemacht. Obwohl Draco und Hagrid sich um Harrys Willen tolerierten und Fang nicht mehr versuchte, Dracos Beine abzureißen, wenn sie sich trafen.

Harry hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. Auf der anderen Seite bewegte sich etwas und in der nächsten Sekunde öffnete sich die Tür. Hagrid strahlte sie alle an. „Hey, ihr vier! Kommt rein, hab gerade den Kessel aufgestellt ... habt ihr 'nen guten Tag gehabt?"

„Klar", sagte Harry, als sie eintraten, sich an den großen Tisch setzten und ihre Krawatten und Umhänge auszogen. „Zaubertränke war irgendwie langweilig, wir haben nur die UTZ Arbeit angefangen. Wo ist Charlie heute?"

„Oh, er is' in Hogsmeade", sagte Hagrid. Er goß den heißen Tee in Becher und bot ihnen einen Teller mit Kuchen an. „Geht nur sicher, dass alles perfekt is', wenn die Drachen kommen ..."

„Wann werden sie denn kommen?", fragte Ron, den Mund voller Kuchen.

„In ungefähr 'ner Woche", sagte Hagrid stolz. „Kann's kaum noch erwarten ..."

„Was ist sonst während der Ferien passiert?", fragte Hermine. „Ich meine, die Schlossgründe sind nach der Belagerung wieder hergerichtet worden."

Hagrid nickte. „Jep. Das Ministerium was hier, haben gezaubert, Gras und Bäume und alles wieder gemacht ... ihr kennt doch diesen Hof hinter den Gewächshäusern? Sie haben dort jetzt 'ne neue Statue, um sich an die Gefallenen zu erinnern. Sie wollten sie eigentlich auf 'nen Friedhof hinter den Schule stellen, aber Dumbledore sagte, dass er so was nich' wollte. Er sagte, wir sollen uns an die guten Dinge erinnern und die schlechten vergessen."

Hermine nickte und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse. „Ich würde auch wollen, dass man sich so an mich erinnert."

„Ja", sagte Hagrid. „Abgesehen von dem is' es hier wirklich ruhig gewesen. Naja, 'n paar Dinge sind passiert. Die Zentauren haben wirklich höflich gebeten und ... nun, sie haben Grawpy aus dem Wald gebracht." Er sah traurig in seine Teetasse, aber sagte dann mit absichtlich fröhlicher Stimme: „War natürlich am besten für ihn. Er is' jetzt in einer dieser Kolonien in Europa."

„Entschuldigung", sagte Draco. „Aber wer genau ist Grawpy?"

„Mein Bruder", sagte Hagrid. „Er hat zwei Jahre im Wald gelebt, aber es is' an der Zeit, dass es weiterging ..." Er seufzte und sah noch einmal gedankenverloren in seine Tasse. „Es war aber das beste, nich' nur für Grawpy. Wir wollen uns weiter mit den Zentauren vertragen, wisst ihr. Jetzt, wo wir uns wieder versöhnt haben."

„Was?", sagte Harry. „Die Zentauren? Ist mit ihnen wieder alles okay?"

„Oh, ja!" Hagrid strahlte die vier an. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich euch was erzählen muss! Wir kommen wieder mit ihnen klar, weil wir ihnen 'nen großen Gefallen getan haben."

„Grawp wegbringen?", fragte Hermine. „Sie haben ihn also wirklich nicht gemocht?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Hagrid. „Grawpy is' weg nachdem wir wieder mit ihnen gesprochen haben."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass ihr euch versöhnt habt?", sagte Ron, den Mund noch immer voller Kuchen. Er warf Draco einen Blick zu und fragte leise: „Wirst du das noch essen?" Nachdem Draco den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, nahm Ron seinen Kuchen und grinste. „Wahey."

„Nun", sagte Hagrid und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich und Charlie waren eines Morgens mit den Opsittops draußen, als plötzlich Magorian aus'm Wald galoppiert. Sah ziemlich verängstigt aus. Natürlich hab ich gefragt, was'n los is', und er sagte, dass er Hilfe braucht. Fragte, ob ich was über Geburten von Zentauren wusste, sagte, dass er den Bann für Menschen vielleicht aufheben würde, wenn wir ihm helfen. Naja, über Geburten von Zentauren weiß ich ja alles, also haben wir gesagt, dass wir ihm helfen. Und er sagt, dass seine Gefährtin ein bisschen in Schwierigkeiten is'. Sie bekam nämlich Zwillinge."

„Die sind bei Zentauren selten, oder?", sagte Hermine.

Hagrid nickte. „Ja, wirklich selten. Und sie sin' ein großes Problem, weil es wirklich schwierig is', Zentauren zur Welt zu bringen. Wirklich schwierig für die Mutter. Aber hey, ich und Charlie sagten, wir würden's versuchen, und Magorian brachte und in den Wald zu seiner Gefährtin. Armes Ding, sie hatte wirklich Probleme. Aber ich und Charlie haben ihr geholfen und danach ging es ihr gut. Ein bisschen müde, aber in Ordnung, genau wie die Fohlen."

„Oh, das ist wunderbar!", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich habe noch nie weibliche Zentauren oder Babys gesehen ..."

„Nein, sie bleiben meistens im Wald", sagte Hagrid. „Wir sehen nur die männlichen. Die weiblichen bleiben in ihrem Bau bei den Fohlen und bekommen noch' mehr. Zentauren denken nich', dass sie zu was andrem zu gebrauchen sin'."

„Also ist zwischen Hogwarts und den Zentauren wieder alles okay?", fragte Harry und forderte Hagrid auf, die Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen.

„Oh ja", sagte Hagrid und lächelte unter seinem dicken Bart. „Wirklich wunderbar. Magorian war wirklich froh, sagte, dass wir jeder Zeit im Wald willkommen sin'. Freund der Zentauren und so. Sagte, wir können immer, wann wir wollen, kommen und die Babys besuchen. Hey, wir könnten das jetzt machen, wenn ihr wollt! Magorian würd' es sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn ihr kommt ... ihr habt heute nichts mehr vor, oder?"

„Nein, wir würden es gerne machen!", sagte Hermine fröhlich. „Sind sie tief im Wald drin?"

„Nee, nich' wirklich", sagte Hagrid. Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch, stand auf, pfiff Fang zu sich und nahm seine Armbrust von einem Haken an der Wand. „Kommt schon, wir können jetzt gehen und dann seid ihr zum Abendessen wieder oben im Schloss."

Die anderen stellten ihre Tassen hin und folgten Hagrid aus der Hütte, Fang hinter ihnen her tapsend. Harry warf Draco einen Blick zu und erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er mit ihm Wald gewesen war, vor einer Ewigkeit in ihrem ersten Jahr. Genau wie damals, hielt sich Draco an Harry und Fang. Offenbar gefiel ihm die ganze Idee des Waldbesuches überhaupt nicht, aber er wollte nichts sagen.

Sie mussten nur etwa eine Minute gehen, bis die Bäume zu beiden Seiten so dicht wurden, dass sie kein Tageslicht mehr durchließen. Obwohl die Sonne jenseits des schwarzen Blätterdaches hoch am Himmel stand, war es, als würde die Nacht im Wald herrschen. Wie immer fühlte sich Harry, als würden ihm Augen aus jeder verborgenen Dunkelheit folgen. Ab und zu brach irgendwo ein Ast durch, Blätter raschelten in der Nähe, doch Harry war sicher, dass das Geräusch nicht von scharrenden Füßen verursacht worden war. Zumindest nicht von denen einer Kreatur, der er schon begegnet war. Der Wald war voller Leben, das wusste Harry, manches Gut, manches Böse. Die einzigen Gefahren, denen er im Wald über den Weg gelaufen war, waren die Acromantulas gewesen, aber abgesehen von ihnen hatte er noch nichts wirklich Dunkles getroffen. Es gab die Zentauren, die Einhörner, und der Wald war der einzige Ort, an dem die Opsittops gefunden wurden. Er überlegte sich, warum der Wald als so gefährlich bezeichnet wurde, wenn er es doch schon so oft geschafft hatte, ihn zu betreten und nur einer dunklen Kreatur zu begegnen.

„Hagrid?", sagte er und beeilte sich, damit er den riesigen Umriss vor ihnen einholte. „Welche gefährlichen Tiere leben hier außer den Acromantulas?"

Hagrid streckte die Hand aus, um ein paar Äste beiseite zu wischen, während er antwortete. „Könnte sie die nie alle sagen, Harry. Gibt einfach zu viele, um sie zählen zu können. Tiere, die du sonst auf der ganzen weiten Welt nirgends findest. Du hast hier deine Zentauren, deine Opsittops, Einhörner, solche Dinge eben ... ich glaub, irgendwo weiter drin is' ein Nest von Knieseln., und natürlich Bowtruckles. Aber die Sache mit dem Wald is', dass du hier nich' die normalen gefährlichen Tiere findest. Warum meinst du, dass Dumbledore euch immer warnt, nich' hierher zu kommen? Es is' weil wir nich' wissen, was alles hier drin is'. Wenn wir es wüssten, würden wir sie an einen anderen Ort bringen, und der Wald wär' sicher."

„Es gibt hier Werwölfe", sagte Draco an Harrys Ellbogen, an den er sich jetzt halb klammerte. „Wirklich weit drinnen. Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt."

„Warum sollte es im Verbotenen Wald Werwölfe geben?", sagte Hermine abweisend. „Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf, und er lebt mit dem, was er ist. Außerdem sind sie für den Großteil des Monats Menschen und verwandeln sich nur zu Vollmond in einen Werwolf. Sie würden wahrscheinlich vorher umgebracht werden."

„Es gib' aber verschiedene Werwölfe", sagte Hagrid. „Du hast den Verwandelnden Werwolf, wie Professor Lupin, und dann gibt's noch den Nicht Verwandelnden Werwolf. Die sind halb Mensch und halb Wolf, ihr ganzes Leben lang. Sie werden jedoch geboren, nich' gemacht. Das wird nur vererbt."

„Das sind sie", sagte Draco, jetzt eindeutig ein wenig panisch. „Das ist die Sorte, die hier ist. Verstecken sich hinter den Bäumen und töten Menschen, die kommen. Vater hat es mir gesagt. Als er in der Schule war, hatte ein Junge eine Strafarbeit und etwas hat ihn vom Weg gezerrt. Er wurde nie wieder gesehen. Das habe ich gehört."

„Das is' doch alles nur Unsinn", sagte Hagrid. „Nichts wird niemandem vom Weg zerren. Wenn ihr bei mir bleibt, wird alles gut gehen."

„Aber Vater sagte – "

„Oh, halt endlich den Mund", schnappte Ron. „Dein Vater war auch nicht der Experte für alles auf der Welt, weißt du?"

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, wurde jedoch durch einen durch die Luft sirrenden Pfeil unterbrochen; er flog durch die Dunkelheit hinter ihnen und traf hart auf einen Baum vor ihnen. Draco huschte näher zu Hagrid und Fang und alle drehten sich um. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie Bane, mit seinem schwarzen Körper und Bart, durch eine Art Torbogen aus Blättern und toten Ästen trat.

„Ah, du bist es, Hagrid", sagte er und ließ den Bogen sinken. Er sah die vier Kinder an und lächelte ein klein wenig. „Ich nehme an, dass du hier bist, um Magorian zu sehen?"

Hagrid strahlte hinter seinem Bart. „Ja, das sin' wir. Wo is' er denn?"

„Hier entlang", sagte Bane. „Ich werde euch zu ihm bringen ... folgt mir ..."

Er führte sie stumm einen Waldpfad entlang, dann eine kleine Rutsche hinunter in eine Lichtung. In ihrer Mitte stand eine überraschend große Hütte, kunstvoll aus Blättern und Ästen gebaut, und davor prasselte ein kleines Feuer. Um das Feuer herum war eine seltsame Sammlung aus Steinen angeordnet, in die Runen und Zeichen eingeritzt waren, die Harry nicht verstand, aber Hermine begann, sie leise zu übersetzen.

„Magorian!", rief Bane. „Hagrid und seine Jungen sind hier, um dich zu sehen."

„Ich dachte, dass er kommen würde", sagte eine Stimme in der Hütte. Der Stoff, der über der Tür hing, wurde zur Seite geschoben und der Zentaur Magorian trat heraus. Er lächelte die fünf Menschen vor ihnen an. „Wie geht es dir heute, Hagrid?"

„Gut, danke, Magorian", sagte Hagrid und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wie geht's deiner Gefährtin?"

„Ihr geht es ebenfalls gut", sagte Magorian. „Wir haben unseren Söhnen Namen gegeben – Dionysos und Ödipus. Ich sehe, dass du deine eigenen Jungen zu deinem Besuch mitgebracht hast."

Hagrid nickte. „Ja, ich hab sie mitgenommen, damit sie dich treffen ... das sin' Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco."

Magorian lächelte und kam auf sie zu; seine Hufe scharrten durch die Blätter am Boden. „Ja, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Harry Potter und Hermine Granger wiedersehen würde ... es ist eine Schande, dass unser erstes Treffen in solch dunklen Zeiten stattfand ... und Ronald Weasley. Ich habe deinen zweitältesten Bruder Charlie getroffen." Seine dunklen Augen fielen auf Draco, und er legte den Kopf mit einem winzigen Stirnrunzeln leicht zur Seite. „Draco ... ein Gesicht und ein Name die mir nicht bekannt sind."

„Malfoy", sagte Draco und seine Stimme zitterte ein klein wenig. „Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa."

Magorian trat näher und kam nun in ihre Nähe. Seine Augen waren auf nervenaufreibende Art auf Draco gerichtet. „Malfoy ist ein Name, den ich in der Tat wiedererkenne, jedoch von Informationen aus zweiter Hand." Er legte den Kopf wieder zur Seite und verengte die Augen ein wenig. Er war jetzt etwa einen Meter vor Draco und zu Harrys Überraschung, roch Magorian vorsichtig an Draco. „Mm", murmelte er. „Was bist du, Junge?"

Draco starrte ihn an, als hätte Magorian gefragt, welcher Geschmack er wäre. „Ein Schüler?", sagte er unsicher.

Magorian schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Spezies."

Draco sah jetzt eindeutig verängstigt aus und war ein paar Momente still, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme sagte, als hätte er Angst, es wäre eine Fangfrage: „Mensch ..."

Bane stand nun ebenfalls hinter Draco. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und sein Gesicht trug die gleiche Miene von Verachtung wie Magorian. „Ich habe das zuletzt an dem Mädchen gerochen, das vor drei Jahren hier war, Magorian. Das Delacour Mädchen."

„Ah, ja ...", sagte Magorian langsam. „Ich erinnere mich gut."

Dracos Augen waren rund wie Golfbälle. Er starrte die beiden Zentauren verängstigt an, und dann wandte er sich Harry zu. Harry starrte zurück. Ron stand zwischen den beiden, sah sie abwechselnd an und Harry merkte, dass Ron langsam und Stück für Stück zwei und zwei zusammenzählte.

Magorians Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer und er sagte langsam: „Einen Zentauren zu belügen ist eine sehr dumme Tat ... sag uns ... was bist du?"

„Ich ..." Draco sah die Magorian auf und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der leise um Hilfe bat. Es gab nichts, das Harry tun konnte. Draco wandte sich wieder Magorian zu und murmelte so leise etwas, dass es niemand hören konnte. Magorians Stirnrunzeln verschwand und er sah fast wütend aus. Draco holte tief Luft und flüsterte schnell: „Zum Teil Veela ..."

Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu. Seine Miene war etwas, das er nie vergessen würde.

* * *

Magorian weigerte sich, Draco auch nur einen Schritt näher zu seinen Jungen zu lassen. Als er sie aus dem Wald führte, warnte Bane Hagrid davor, Draco noch einmal in den Wald zu bringen und Magorian sagte etwas über die Teufel des Geistes, die das Verlangen der Menschen manipulierten. Ron sagte kein einziges Wort. Auch Hermine war seltsam still. Draco wurde von Bane und Magorian den Weg entlang geschoben und hatte keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Als sie wieder auf den Schlossgründen waren, die inzwischen im roten Sonnenuntergang erstrahlten, drehte sich Ron einfach um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schloss hoch. Hermine warf Draco nur einen Blick zu und folgte dann Ron. Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Er verabschiedete sich von Hagrid, der in seiner Hütte verschwand. In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür schloss, wandte sich Draco mit steiniger Miene an Harry.

„Du musst ihn aufhalten."

„Wen aufhalten? Und wobei?", sagte Harry.

„Weasley. Er wird es der Schule sagen." Draco packte Harrys Schultern. „Du musst ihn aufhalten."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas tun kann, das ihn stoppen wird", sagte Harry, biss sich auf die Lippe und beobachtete die Umrisse von Ron und Hermine in der Ferne. „Sieh mal, Draco, es ist – "

„ – mein gesamter soziales Umgang, über den wir hier reden", beendete Draco.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mit Ron reden", schlug Harry vor.

„Oh, Potter, benutz dein Hirn", sagte Draco. „Er wird mir sowieso nicht zuhören, und falls es sich herumspricht, dass ich ..." Er blieb einen Moment lang hängen. „... zum Teil Veela bin, dann bin ich erledigt. Veela werden nur in Bulgarien als Zauberwesen anerkannt, sonst zählen sie überall als Tierwesen. Darum kann ich existieren. Mein Großvater hatte keine Affäre mit einem Zauberwesen, es war ein Tierwesen. So konnte ein Baby geboren werden."

Harry warf Draco einen mitfühlenden, schmerzhaften Blick zu. „Okay ... aber vielleicht könntest du es einfach erklären – "

„Nun geh schon, Potter, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte Draco verzweifelt. „Benutz einen Schweigezauber. Verwandel ihn in einen Flubberwurm. Schneid seine Zunge heraus. Geh einfach!"

Harry drehte sich um und lief den Rasenhang zum Schloss empor. Er wusste, dass er es zumindest versuchen konnte, auch wenn Ron nicht zuhören würde. Die Miene auf Rons Gesicht, vorhin im Wald, hatte Harry gesagt, dass Ron nicht nur geschockt war, aber tatsächlich über etwas wütend. Er schien sich nicht einmal über die Nachricht zu freuen. Es war nur Wut und Abscheu.

Er lief durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle – inzwischen schon außer Atem – und sah Ron und Hermine, die am Fuß der Marmortreppe standen und ein murmelndes Gespräch hielten. Als Harry hereinplatzte, winkte Hermine ihn hinüber. „Harry!"

„Dieser verdammte Heuchler!", sagte Ron kochend. „Er ist ein richtiger Lügner! Also sind die Malfoys die ganze Zeit wie Götter herum stolziert und haben damit angegeben, dass sie reinblütig sein, doch sie sind ... nur ... Tiere!", spuckte er. „All diese Witze über meine Familie, und deine, Harry, und sieh ihn dir an! Wer denkt er eigentlich, dass er ist?"

„Ron, sieh mal", sagte Harry schnell. „Du kannst es den anderen nicht sagen. Bitte."

Ron warf Harry einen angeekelten Blick zu. „Gib mir einen guten Grund warum nicht."

„Dracos Leben wird die absolute Hölle werden", sagte Harry. „Niemand weiß es, nicht einmal Snape. Ich denke, dass es nicht einmal Dumbledore weiß. Die anderen werden sich nur über ihn lustig machen, und – "

Rons Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich gefährlich. Seine Ohren wurden glühend rot. „Ich denke, er verträgt eine Portion seiner eigenen Medizin, oder? Sieben Jahre lang hat er die Menschen gequält, Harry, und nun ist er an der Reihe zu erfahren, wie es ist, wenn dein Blut und deine Familie ausgelacht werden. Du kannst dich auf die Seite von Malfoy, dem Schlammblut, stellen, wenn du willst, aber ich weiß, dass die anderen ein Recht haben, es zu hören, und ich werde es ihnen sagen."

Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte, entschlossen aussehend, in die Große Halle. Hermine seufzte. „Oh je ...", murmelte sie. „Das alles wird in Tränen enden. Ich weiß es einfach."

„Warum muss er davonlaufen und es allen Schülern sagen?", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Nur um Malfoy eins auszuwischen. Kann er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", seufzte sie. „Für Ron und Draco ist es schwierig zuzugeben, dass sie im Unrecht sind und die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen sollten. Das werden sie wahrscheinlich nie wirklich schaffen. Ich wünschte nur, sie würden es versuchen. Es ist für uns alle schwierig ... Nun, ich muss noch mit den Hausaufgaben beginnen, Harry, ich will den ersten Teil des Zaubertrankprojektes schreiben. Ich bin in der Bibliothek."

Sie ging durch die Eingangshalle, durch eine Tür in die Bibliothek und Harry blieb allein zurück. Er fühlte sich eindeutig besorgt. Ron würde den anderen wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment über Draco erzählen und Harry wusste, dass er mit Fragen bombardiert werden würde, während er versuchte, etwas zu essen. Er überlegte, ob er zu Hermine in die Bibliothek gehen sollte, bis jemand durch die Tür zur Großen Halle kam, und er war innerlich erleichtert, sie zu sehen.

„Ron hat es mir gerade erzählt", sagte Kainda und hob mit einem müden Lächeln die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finden würde. Wo ist Draco?"

„Noch draußen", sagte Harry. „Er macht wahrscheinlich einen Spaziergang oder so etwas. Ich glaube, er will nicht zurück ins Schloss gehen, zumindest nicht in der nächsten Zeit."

„Klar", sagte sie und nickte. „Nun ... hast du schon etwas gegessen? Du bist sicher hungrig, hm?"

„Ein wenig", gab er zu.

„Wir könnten runter in die Küche gehen und das Dessert noch erwischen. Dort wird dich niemand belästigen. Was sagst du?" Sie warf ihm eines dieser lockeren, doch mitfühlenden Lächeln zu, die sie so gut beherrschte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wie beruhigend ihre Anwesenheit für ihn war. Es war, als wäre es egal, welche Probleme er hatte, Kainda konnte alle mit einer Geste ihrer Hand und einem kleinen Lächeln erklären.

„Sicher", sagte er dankbar. Er nahm die Griffe ihres Rollstuhls und, wobei er sich schon um einiges ruhiger fühlte, brachte er sie hinunter in die Küche.

Ein paar Eisbecher später brannten die Kerzen im Küchenkorridor schon tief in ihren Haltern. Es war schön, einfach mit jemandem eine oder zwei Stunden zu reden. Über Dinge, die eigentlich nicht wichtig waren. Harry merkte, dass Kaindas Anwesenheit seine dunkleren Geheimnisse aus seinem Geist verbannte. Die Tatsache, dass er eines Tages Mörder oder Opfer werden würde, war in diesen Moment nur ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont. Am Samstag würde er von Professor Lupin lernen, wie man tötete. Er musste sich jetzt um die zwei Streithähne namens Ron und Draco kümmern.

„Noch etwas Eis, Harry?"

Er lächelte und erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. „Gerne."

Kainda schob einen weiteren Becher zu ihm hinüber, während sie weiter ihren eigenen löffelte – Kirsche und Banane. Es war inzwischen dunkel und still geworden. Es musste schon auf neun Uhr zugehen, aber Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht danach, den weiten Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors zu gehen und sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob Ron Dracos Leben schon ruiniert hatte. Jedoch hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob er etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte.

„Also, wie war Reine Künste?", fragte er, während er Eiscreme und Schokoladensauce in seinen Mund löffelte.

„Ziemlich gut", sagte sie. „Wir haben nur alles vom letzten Jahr wiederholt. Er sagte, dass wir morgen das Hauptprojekt beginnen. Die ganze Sache hat mit den UTZ Prüfungen zu tun." Sie beförderte etwas von ihrem Eisbecher mit einem lauten Schmatzen auf den Löffel und bot ihn ihm an.

Er lächelte und ließ es zu, dass sie den Löffel in seinen Mund steckte und leckte dann seine Lippen. „Mmhmmm, nett."

Sie grinste. „Und wie war deine letzte Stunde?", fragte sie.

„Ziemlich langweilig", sagte er. „Wir müssen mit unserem UTZ Projekt beginnen – zwei Monate lang einen Trank brauen, für – " Er ließ den Löffel laut polternd fallen und sprang plötzlich auf die Beine. „Oh nein! Wie spät ist es?"

Kainda runzelte die Stirn und sah auf die Uhr. „Zehn nach neun. Warum? Was ist los?"

„Ich muss zum Unterricht", sagte er. „Snape wird mich umbringen ... ich muss jetzt gehen. Tut mir Leid."

„Hey, ist schon okay", sagte sie lächelnd. „Dann, gute Nacht, Harry."

„Nacht", sagte er schnell, stellte das Glas mit dem halb gegessen Eis auf den Tisch, küsste sie auf die Stirn und sprintete dann aus der Küche und den Korridor entlang in Richtung der Kerker. Er betete, dass Snape in guter Stimmung war.


	11. Beschützer wissen es am besten

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 11 – Beschützer wissen es am besten

Harry blieb etwa eine halbe später Minute schlitternd vor Snapes Bürotür stehen, mit gerötetem Gesicht und komplett außer Atem. Er wischte sich schnell die Reste der Eiskreme aus seinem Gesicht, schulterte seine Tasche, schloss betend die Augen und hob die Hand um zu klopfen. Die Tür schlug auf, bevor seine Knöchel das Holz berührten und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei wurde er nach drinnen gezogen.

„Hey!"

„Welche Zeit ist das genau, Potter, wie nennst du das?"

„Neun Uhr?", versuchte Harry schwach.

„Zehn nach, Potter, zehn nach! Ich habe neun Uhr gesagt, und keine Sekunde später!" Snape seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Nun, besser spät als nie, denke ich. Ich habe auch gesagt, in meinen Räumen, nicht in meinem Büro, wenn wir schon von deiner Schlampigkeit sprechen."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry entschuldigend. „Ich hab die Zeit aus den Augen verloren."

„Mm", sagte Snape und führte Harry aus dem Büro in eine Art persönliches Wohnzimmer. „Versuch, sie beim nächsten Mal im Auge zu behalten, Potter." Er nahm Harry seine Tasche ab, danach den Schulumhang und legte sie auf ein Sofa in der Ecke. „Krawatte herunter", sagte Snape einfach und streckte die Hand danach aus. „Du musst es heute bequem haben."

Harry warf ihm einen eher besorgten Blick zu, bevor er seine Krawatte lockerte und sie Snape gab. „Ähm ... bequem wofür genau?"

„Unsere Stunde", sagte Snape. „Der Geist funktioniert am besten, wenn er glücklich und entspannt ist. Wir beginnen heute mit etwas relativ einfachem, das eine Erinnerung an deine vergangen Stunden in Okklumentik benötigt. Wie man überzeugend lügt. Setz dich."

Harry fühlte sich alles andere als entspannt, ließ sich aber trotzdem besorgt auf einen ausgeleierten und harten Stuhl in der Ecke sinken, wobei er direkt auf der Kante saß. Snape werkelte im anderen Zimmer herum und Harry konnte laufendes Wasser hören. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund überkam ihn ein starkes Deja Vu.

Snape kam mit einer Schüssel, die mit kaltem Wasser gefüllt war, zurück ins Zimmer und stellte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch, der neben einem großen, und sehr gemütlichen, Lehnstuhl beim Feuer stand. Er sah Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Du musst nicht in der Ecke sitzen; ich beiße nicht. Zumindest nicht in der Freizeit."

Harry stand auf und kam herüber. Snape packte ihn an den Schultern und bugsierte ihn zum Lehnstuhl. Als Harry sich hinsetzte erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf Snapes dunkle Augen, dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl sinken, die Wasserschüssel neben sich, und wieder überkam ihn ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Snape bemerkte es nicht, oder zumindest zeigte er nicht an, dass er es bemerkt hätte.

„Bevor wir beginnen, muss dein Geist frei von allem Stress sein." Snape setzte auf den Stuhl vor Harry und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang. „Dafür haben wir das Wasser. Potter. Ich werde an dir eine Technik verwenden, die als Manipulative Stresslinderung bekannte ist. MSL. Es ist ein ziemlich einfacher Vorgang. Ich werde deinen Geist betreten und indem ich manipulative Geistestechniken anwende, werde ich in der Lage sein, deinen Stress in Hitze zu verwandeln, die dann ausgestoßen wird. Wenn alles gut geht, wird das Wasser kochen."

„Also ... ich werde gekocht?"

„Nein, die Hitze wird nur durch deine Finger austreten." Snape rückte seinen Stuhl näher, nahm Harrys Hand und legte sie ins Wasser. Harry fühlte seine seltsame Panik. Er hatte das schon einmal gemacht. Dessen war er sich sicher. Als Snape die Hand nach seinem Kinn ausstreckte, wusste Harry, was er jetzt tun würde und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Snape hielt stirnrunzelnd inne.

Harry starrte auf das Gesicht seines magischen Beschützers und einen Moment lang erinnerte er sich an das Gesicht mit den Krokodilszähnen. Er wusste, dass das auf seinem eigenen sichtbar war, denn Snapes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Potter."

„Sehen Sie ... es ist ..."

Snape unterbrach ihn nicht, aber seine Miene ließ Harry dennoch verstummen. Snape hatte diese Art. Sein Blick gab einem das Gefühl, dass Weiterreden etwas Dummes war. Harry wusste unterbewusst, dass Snape in seinen Geist eindrang, und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er den Angreifer abwehren musste, aber etwas anderes sagte, dass er wollte, dass Snape ihm half. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann sagte Snape leise: „Wieder Träume?"

„Ja, aber ... ich ... ich weiß nicht, worum es in ihnen geht", sagte Harry. „Ich vergesse es immer, wenn ich aufwache. Außer ... es gibt ein Gesicht. Am Grimmauldplatz, als all der Rauch da war. Professor, ich hab mir das nicht eingebildet. Da war eine Kreatur, und sie war unter anderem auch in meinen Träumen. Und ich hab sie an anderen Orten gesehen. In Schaufenstern, im Muggelfernsehen ..."

Harry verstummte und warf seinem Beschützer einen Blick zu. Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er leise fragte: „Wissen Sie ... wissen Sie worum es darin geht?"

Snape nickte. „Eine Ansammlung von Dingen, die, soweit ich weiß, nie passiert sind ... obwohl ... Potter, wie lange hast du diese Träume geheim gehalten?"

„Seit der ersten Woche nach Ferienbeginn", sagte Harry.

„War es immer der gleiche Traum?"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was in ihnen passiert", sagte Harry. „A-außer dieses Gesicht ..."

Snape seufzte und beobachtete Harry ein paar Momente lang genau. „Ich will, dass du beginnst, deinen Geist zu leeren, bevor du einschläfst. Eigentlich ..." Er stand auf, ging hinüber zu einem Schrank und holte eine Weinflasche heraus, die mit einer lavenderfarbenen, seidig aussehenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Ein kleiner Schluck, bevor du zu Bett gehst."

Er gab sie Harry, der sie vorsichtig neben sich auf den Boden stellte, bevor er wieder Snape ansah. „Ist es ... Voldemort?"

Snape war einen Moment still. Ein sehr seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Wenn es um dich geht, ist es niemals einfach. Nun." Er setzte sich wieder vor Harry hin und streckte die Hand nach der Schüssel aus. „Entspann dich, Potter. Wenn das mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung steht, dann ist es noch wichtiger, dass du das lernst, was ich dir beibringen muss."

Harry war still, weil er sich so fühlte, als brauchte er eine Absicherung, wenn auch nur ein klein wenig. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu. Snape schnaubt amüsiert.

„Im Moment sind sie nur Träume, Potter", sagte er. „Mit dem Trank werden sie nicht einmal das sein. Versuch jetzt, dich zu entspannen. Wir haben einen Unterricht, falls du es vergessen hast."

Der fast beruhigende Ton von Snapes Stimme war all die Absicherung, die Harry brauchte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und machte es sich bequem, wobei er versuchte, das Wasser zu ignorieren, das an seiner Hand plätscherte. Es war die gleiche Hand, die er sich vor zwei Jahren in Umbridges Büro immer und immer wieder hatte aufschneiden müssen. Harry beschloss, dass er Snape und Peter eines Tages fragen würde, ob sie davon gewusst hatten, und wenn ja, warum sie dem nicht Einhalt geboten hatten.

Als sich Snapes kalte, knochige Finger diesmal auf Harrys Kinn legten und seinen Kopf anhoben, kämpfte er nicht dagegen an. Er blickte ruhig in Snapes dunkle Augen, und der Blick wurde erwidert. „Das wird seltsam sein", sagte der Professor leise. „Doch du musst mir vertrauen."

Harry nickte leicht und Snape murmelte verhalten etwas. Das Licht wurde sofort dunkler, außer einer Kerze an der Wand, die ein seltsames, blaues Licht aussandte. Snape starrte Harry noch immer konzentriert an, bis Harrys Blick plötzlich verschwamm. Zwischen seinen Augen war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, als würde dort jemand vorsichtig mit dem Daumen drücken – bevor der Druck aufhörte und etwas in seinen Geist sank. Seine Gedanken waren plötzlich überflutet von einem ruhigen, nebligen Gefühl. Seine Ohren registrierten nicht, wie ein leichtes Keuchen seine Lippen verließ. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Teile seines Geists geteilt wurden, ausgebreitet und genau untersucht wurden, von einem beruhigenden Geist, der mal hier, mal da hinein blickte und alles wieder und wieder überprüfte. Es war unglaublich. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre jedes seiner Probleme verschwunden und läge jetzt in den Händen eines anderen. Seine Finger waren seltsam heiß, das Wasser plätscherte um sie herum – bis plötzlich die Hitze aus ihnen stob und das Wasser wütend blubberte und um seine Hand herum kochte. Kalte Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk und hoben seine Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Wasser.

Das ruhige Gefühl und der Geist verließen Harrys Gedanken und er war enttäuscht darüber; er kam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Snape saß mit glitzernden Augen vor ihm.

„Beeindruckend."

„Was ist beeindruckend?", sagte Harry, der sich plötzlich entspannt und sorgenfrei fühlte. Snape gab ihm ein Handtuch und er begann, seine Hände zu trocknen.

„Unsere Geister passen offenbar zusammen. Ohne Zweifel können wir das auf den Beschützerbund zurückführen." Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, streckte die Hand nach einem Glas mit Rotwein aus und führte es an seine Lippen. „Natürlich wird das eine große Hilfe bei deinen Studien sein. Ich traue mich zu sagen, dass du leichter lernen wirst als ich."

„Wer hat Sie unterrichtet?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Mein Großvater", sagte Snape. Er nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Ich hasste meinen Vater, meine Mutter, meinen Stiefvater, dann die neue Frau meines Stiefvaters, nachdem er meine Mutter losgeworden war. Die einzigen Mitglieder der Familie, die ich tolerieren konnte, waren Andralyn, Isabis, meine Tante Morgana und mein Großvater. Und Morgana mochte ich eigentlich nur, weil ihr Hund gerne meinen Vater biss."

„Also ... Ihr Großvater hat Ihnen Okklumentik und all die anderen Geistestechniken beigebracht?", sagte Harry.

Snape nickte. „Die Vorfahren meines Vaters waren voller Dunkler Künste, also wurde ich ebenfalls darin unterrichtet. Mein Großvater hatte jedoch einen sensitiven Geist; er kannte so viele Flüche wie mein Vater, vielleicht sogar mehr, doch er wandte sie nie an. Er steckte seine Energie in das Studium des Geistes, und er gab die Informationen an mich weiter."

Nach ein paar Momenten fand Harry den Mut, seine nächste Frage zu stellen. Er fühlte sich noch immer ziemlich sorglos und unter normalen Umständen wäre dieses Gespräch ziemlich schnell ziemlich unbequem geworden, doch Harry wollte noch mehr wissen.

„Ähm ... Professor? Wie alt waren Sie als ... als Ihr Vater ...?"

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung lächelte Snape. Es war allerdings ein sehr verbittertes und düsteres Lächeln. „Dreizehn. Ich kam von Hogwarts nach Hause und erwartete, ihn auf dem Sofa mit einer leeren Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu finden, doch meine Mutter verkündete so ganz nebenbei beim Abendessen, dass er einen unglücklichen Unfall mit einem Kochzauber gehabt hatte. Dann heiratete sie natürlich wieder, stellte mir eine Halbschwester vor und wurde sofort von ihrem neuen Mann getötet." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich hatte doch eine so schreckliche Kindheit. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich kein verbitterter, alter Kerl bin, der kein soziales Leben hat. Ah, natürlich, ich bin es ja."

„Sie sind nicht alt", versicherte Harry.

Snape schnaubte. „Warum, Potter? Was denkst du, wie alt ich bin?"

Harry dachte zurück an den Familienstammbaum der Snapes, den er in der Truhe am Grimmauldplatz gefunden hatte, und an das Geburtsdatum. Nach ein paar kurzen Rechnungen sagte er: „Fünfundzwanzig."

„Fünfundzwanzig? Ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit meinem Spiegel reden. Wenn ich dir sage, Potter, dass ich die Todesser vor fünfzehn Jahren verlassen habe, und mich ihnen fünf Jahre zuvor angeschlossen habe, wie alt wäre ich dann bei meinem Beitritt gewesen?"

Harry dachte darüber nach und lächelte ein wenig. „Fünf – ich hatte also nicht Recht. Also stimmt das Datum auf Ihrem Stammbaum nicht."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Hm?"

„Ich hab Ihren Stammbaum gefunden ... er war in einer Truhe am Grimmauldplatz", erklärte Harry. „Ihr Geburtsdatum stand drauf. Da heißt es, dass Sie vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren geboren wurden."

„Nun, Potter, das ist ja mal eine Neuigkeit."

„Also, wie alt sind Sie wirklich?"

„So unhöflich und auf den Punkt ..."

„Kommen Sie schon. Sie können es mir sagen."

„So alt wie meine Zunge und ein wenig älter meine Zähne. Also, unser Unterricht ..."

„Dreißig."

„Potter, ich – "

„Fünfunddreißig."

„Wenn du versucht, zu – "

„Siebenunddreißig? Warten Sie mal ... vor zwei Jahren war Lucius Malfoy einundvierzig. Also sind Sie ... dreiundvierzig?"

Snape schnaubte. „Nein. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ich werde diesen Monat vierzig. Ich war drei Jahre jünger als Lucius."

„Diesen Monat? Wann ist Ihr Geburtstag?"

„Ich bin einmal darauf hereingefallen, als Albus Dumbledore mich gefragt hat. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich eine Überraschungsparty im Lehrerzimmer ertragen musste und versuchte, den Klauen von Sarabi Sinistra zu entkommen. Glaub mir – ich werde mein Geburtsdatum nicht mehr preisgeben. Nun, unser Unterricht." Somit beendete er die Unterhaltung, stand auf und ging hinüber zu einem Schrank in der Ecke. „Wie man überzeugend lügt. Eine der praktischsten Fähigkeiten, die ein Zauberer besitzen kann." Er begann, die Bücher zu durchsuchen, zog ein paar der dickeren heraus und studierte ihre Deckblätter. „Während des Mittelalters waren verschiedene Medien, Geisterbeschwörer, Zauberkünstler und Hofzauberer sehr beliebt. Muggel zahlten viel Geld um einfache Tricks zu sehen. Ich glaube, dass die Küstengebiete sogar noch heute voller seltsamer Künstler mit lächerlichen Namen wie Esmeralda sind. Neun von zehn sind Muggel, Schwindler, aber sie haben eine gute Show. Doch ein paar von ihnen sind Hexen und Zauberer – talentiert in Okklumentik, Legilimentik, gefährlichen Geistestechniken und im überzeugenden Lügen."

Endlich fand er das Buch, nach dem er gesucht hatte; es war ziemlich dünn und auf dem glitzernden, purpurnen Buchdeckel stand: „Wie man Muggel verwirrt". Er gab es Harry und stellte sich hinter dessen Stuhl, eine Hand auf der Rückenlehne, die anderen auf Harrys Schulter. „Schlag Seite 18 auf. Ich möchte, dass du dort die Einführung liest."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, öffnete das Buch und blätterte zu Seite achtzehn nach hinten. Er sah ein großes Bild von einem Zauberer, der als Flaschengeist verkleidet war und auf eine Tafel zeigte, auf der die wichtigsten Punkte standen. Snape erklärte es ihm, während Harry las.

„Zum Lügen gehört genauso viel Psychologie wie Geistestechnik", sagte er. „Das wichtigste ist, dass du an deine Lüge glaubst und sie als wahr akzeptierst. Kreiere eine ganze Geschichte um deine Lüge herum, damit du Fragen dazu beantworten kannst. Wenn du mehr Informationen hast, wirst du auch leichter an deine Lüge glauben. Wenn du zum Beispiel deine Hausaufgaben vergessen hast. Wir nehmen jetzt einmal an, dass ich es verzeihe, wenn jemand die Hausaufgaben nicht in der richtigen Stunde hat. Wenn ein Schüler sagt, er hätte seine Hausaufgaben verloren, und ich ihn dann frage, wo, und er nicht in der Lage ist, es mir zu sagen, dass weiß ich, dass er lügt und gebe ihm eine Strafarbeit. Wenn er jedoch eine annehmbare Erklärung hat, dann werde ich ihm leichter vergeben. Verstanden?"

Harry nickte und wandte sich dem nächsten Punkt zu. Snape begann, ihm zu erklären und die Minuten rollten vorbei, verwandelten sich in eine halbe Stunde, dann in eine ganze Stunde. Harry zog es eindeutig vor, von Snape zu lernen, wenn sonst niemand da war, der Snape ablenkte und Probleme machte. Snape war eigentlich ein guter Lehrer und erklärte alles gut. Harry wusste, dass Snape viel mehr Erfolg haben würde, wenn er nur kleine Gruppen unterrichten würde. Harry musste sich einfach fragen, warum Snape überhaupt Lehrer geworden war. Er fragte es, nachdem Snape eine Erklärung über Augenkontakt abgeschlossen hatte.

Snape hob angesichts der Frage eine Augenbraue. „Das frage ich mich selbst mindestens fünf Mal am Tag."

„Im Ernst", sagte Harry.

Snape sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, als würde er sich an etwas vor langer Zeit erinnern, und als wäre das Verlangen, zu unterrichten, vor Jahren verebbt. „Der Drang, jemandem bessere Chancen zu geben, als ich sie hatte. Ich schloss mich dem Kollegium von Hogwarts ein paar Monate nachdem dein Vater mich enttarnt und ich meine Todesser Maske weggelegt hatte an. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich eindeutig die Vorstellung, dass das vielleicht der Start in ein neues Leben sein könnte, dass ich mit einer sauberen Akte beginnen könnte. Obwohl Dumbledore mich noch immer wie einen lästigen Teenager behandelte, der allen den Spaß verdarb und ich wusste, dass sich mein Leben nie verändern würde. Elf Jahre lang Schüler im gleichen, faulen Fach zu unterrichten, die langsame Erkenntnis, dass ich damit den Rest meines Lebens verbringen würde, haben mich schließlich übermannt und ich hörte auf, mich darum zu kümmern."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry. „Warum werden Sie Ihr restliches Leben Zaubertränke unterrichten? Warum gibt Dumbledore Ihnen nie den Dunkle Künste Posten?"

Snape betrachtete Harry still. „Ein weiteres Geheimnis des Schulleiters. Wenn man ihn schon so lange wie ich kennt, dann erkennt man, dass Albus nie die gesamte Wahrheit preisgibt – weil er sich Sorgen macht. Er hat die Prophezeiung fünfzehn Jahre lang vor dir geheim gehalten. Er hat Peter und mich noch länger verborgen. Es hat sieben Jahre gedauert, bis ich herausgefunden habe, warum er mir den Posten nicht geben will, und bis jetzt weigert er sich mir zu sagen, ob ich Recht habe oder nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Harry leise mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ist es ... ist es weil der Job verhext ist?"

Snape lächelte grimmig. „Mm. Das ist er, Potter. Schreckliches Unglück trifft jeden Lehrer der Verteidigung, der ein ganzes Jahr an dieser Schule unterrichtet."

„Was ist aber mit Professor Lupin?", sagte Harry. „Er ist jetzt schon sein drittes Jahr hier."

„Er war eines hier", sagte Snape. „Dann kam im letzten Jahr nach einer längeren Pause zurück. Dieses Jahr ist sein zweites in Folge, und deshalb wurde Madam Ivy an die Schule gerufen."

„Damit jeder von ihnen nur den halben Fluch abbekommt", sagte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Snape. Etwas Seltsames lag in seinen Augen, wie eine grausame Art der Zufriedenheit. „Madam Ivy ist hier, um Professor Lupin kurzfristig zu ersetzen, sollte ihm etwas ... Unangenehmes zustoßen."

Harry riss den Mund auf. „Dumbledore hat sie tatsächlich – "

Snape schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. „Dumbledore behauptet, er hätte sie hergeholt um zu testen, ob beide Lehrer von dem Fluch getroffen werden. Obwohl jeder Professor in dieser Schule den wahren Grund für Ivys Anwesenheit kennt."

„Also ist der Job wirklich verflucht", hauchte Harry. „Aber ... wie? Kann man den Fluch nicht brechen?"

„Fluchbrecher haben es schon viele Male versucht", sagte Snape. „Keine war bis jetzt erfolgreich. Jedoch ... es sieht so aus, als würde der Fluch endlich nachlassen."

„Wer hat den Fluch gesprochen? Und wann?", fragte Harry.

Snape antwortete nicht sofort. Er beobachtete Harry nur einen Moment lang mit zusammengelegten Fingern, offenbar überlegend, ob er diese Information mit Harry teilen sollte.

„Ich werde es niemandem verraten", sagte Harry schnell.

„Das weiß ich", sagte Snape. „Obwohl ich eindeutig gegen den Wunsch von einigen involvierten Personen agieren würde, wenn ich dir sage, was ich entdeckt habe ... mm. Vielleicht auch nicht. Immerhin habe ich es herausgefunden." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann mit der Geschichte.

„Vor tausend Jahren wurde die Schule von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin gegründet. Wie du weißt, fand Slytherin die anderen Gründer inakzeptabel und verließ Hogwarts, doch er ließ die Kammer des Schreckens zurück, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Jeder Zauberer, der auch nur ein halbes Gehirn hat, fragt sich, warum ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie Salazar Slytherin einen Tunnel mit einer Schlange zurückließ, um sein Erbe zu verbreiten, besonders weil es keine Garantie gab, dass seine Nachkommen lange genug überleben würden. Doch Slytherin hinterließ eine weitere Gefahr in der Schule, die erst in deinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu wirken begann.

Einige Jahre nachdem Slytherin die Schule verließ, hörte er von einer der talentiertesten Seherinnen der Zeit eine Prophezeiung. Er erfuhr vom Ende seiner Familie. Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass der 666. männliche Nachkomme Godric Gryffindors beim Niederschlag seiner Familie helfen würde. Slytherin beschloss, alles zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen könnte.

Er erkannte aber sehr bald, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jeden männlichen Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor zu töten und das schließlich nicht funktionieren würde, deshalb entschloss er sich für eine viel wirkungsvollere Strategie, um seine Nachfahren zu schützen, indem er sich auf den 666. männlichen Nachkommen Gryffindors konzentrierte. Natürlich würde das viele Jahre in der Zukunft sein, und nichts würde ihn so lange am Leben erhalten um sich persönlich um das Problem zu kümmern. Deshalb schuf er einen Fluch.

Slytherin war ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber er konnte keinen Fluch in die Zukunft schicken, der den Erben Gryffindors töten sollte. Stattdessen konnte er sich um die Macht dieses Zauberers kümmern. Slytherins Fluch bewirkte, dass, wenn der 666. männliche Nachkomme Godric Gryffindors nach Hogwarts käme, schreckliches Unglück auf die Professoren für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen solle, und alle die Schule innerhalb eines Jahres verlassen müssten. Die Ausbildung des Erben würde ruiniert sein und Slytherins Erbe hätte eine größere Chance zu überleben. Der Fluch auf den Posten wird gebrochen, sobald Gryffindors Erbe seine Ausbildung abschließt – am Ende dieses Schuljahres."

Harry merkte, dass er ganz still und mit großen Augen dasaß. „Also ... Gryffindors Erbe ist in meinem Jahrgang ...? Wer ... wer ist es?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Fällt dir keine Familie ein, die viele Söhne hat, die ohne langes Überlegen alle nach Gryffindor gekommen sind? Auch wenn sich manche dieser Söhne in einem anderen Haus besser gemacht hätten ..."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er dachte, dass er genau wusste, wen Snape meinte, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wagen könnte, es zu sagen, falls er nicht Recht hatte. Nach einem Moment hob er den Blick und sagte leise: „Es ist Ron, oder nicht?"

Snape nickte. „Er hat keine Ahnung, dass er Gryffindors Erbe ist. Molly und Arthur wissen es, sie wollen aber nicht, dass ihre Kinder es erfahren, besonders nicht Ron."

„Wie haben Sie dann all das herausgefunden?", fragte Harry, und es war ihm nicht möglich, den Respekt in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Als ich zu unterrichten begann beschloss ich, nebenbei etwas Geld zu verdienen, indem ich alte Runen für Gringotts übersetzte. Als Übung lieh ich mir ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek und arbeitete sie durch. Das Glück war auf meiner Seite und ich stolperte über die Geschichte mit der Prophezeiung und dem Fluch, und beschloss, weiter nachzuforschen."

„Also ... Dumbledore will Ihnen den Job nicht geben, weil er verflucht ist ... und er will nicht, dass Sie getötet werden. Er kann nicht erlauben, dass Sie getötet werden. Und zwar wegen ..."

„Wegen dir, Potter." Snape lächelte ein klein wenig. „Ich bemerke aber, dass Dumbledore Lupin den Job ohne Bedenken gab, obwohl das Risiko besteht, dass er dabei umkommt, was für mich ein kleiner Trost ist." Er nahm das nächste Buch vom Tisch, öffnete es aber noch nicht. „Ich muss dich darum bitten, dass du nichts, was du heute abend gehört hast, Weasley erzählst. Erinnere dich an die Probleme, die du wegen deinem Ruhm hast, und frag dich, ob du das je deinem ... Freund wünschen würdest." Snape sagte das Wort „Freund" als hätte er geflucht.

Harry saß da und dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, während Snape die Bücher verstaute. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass Ron Weasley, der immer der unauffällige von den Brüdern gewesen war, und einfach nur „der Junge, der mit Harry Potter rumhängt", tatsächlich der Erbe Gryffindors war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es Ron verzweifelt sagen, aber ein größerer, und logischerer Teil sagte, dass Snape Recht hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde die angenehme Stille von Snape unterbrochen.

„Hast du schon mit deinem Projekt für Zaubertränke angefangen, Potter?"

Harry hob den Kopf und nickte schnell. „Ja, klar", sagte er automatisch.

„Wie viele Seiten?"

„Ähm ... drei."

„Und worüber?"

Harry hielt inne und sagte dann mit falscher, fröhlicher Stimme: „Über den Trank, den ich gewählt habe, und warum."

„Und welchen hast du gewählt?"

„Ähm ... Veritaserum."

„Warum?"

„Weil ... es ...oh."

Snape gab ein kleines, belustigtes Geräusch von sich und sagte, während er das letzte Buch wieder auf das Regal stellte: „Du brauchst noch mehr Übung. Aber es ist schon spät, Potter. Du solltest dich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm machen."

Harry nickte und stand auf, wobei er seine Tasche aufhob und seinen Umhang aus der Ecke holte. „Wann haben wir die nächste GGT Stunde?"

„Mittwoch, neun Uhr."

„Okay." Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Er und Snape verabschiedeten sich und dann trat er hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie spät es war, aber es musste schon tief in der Nacht sein. Alles war dunkel, kalt und gruslig. Hogwarts war in der Nacht nicht gerade ein beruhigender Ort, ganz im Gegenteil, und Harry zog unbewusst die Schultern hoch, als er die Kerker verließ. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Während er durch die Eingangshalle ging schweifte sein Blick über die Marmortreppe und die Korridore darüber. Einen Moment lang war er sich sicher, dass sich dort oben in der Dunkelheit etwas bewegte. Wahrscheinlich einer der Geister, dachte er und versuchte, seinen Verfolgungswahn zu beruhigen.

Leise schlich er durch die dunklen Korridore, ein paar Treppen hinauf, bis er endlich das Stockwerk erreichte, wo der Gryffindor Turm war. Die Fette Dame saß wie immer in ihrem Porträt und nähte etwas, das wie ein Kissen aussah.

„Lange Nacht, mein Lieber?", fragte sie ihn freundlich.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Wirklich lang."

„Passwort?", sagte sie, legte ihr Kissen beiseite und lächelte ihn an.

Doch Harry hatte das Wort noch nicht halb ausgesprochen, bevor er sich selbst unterbrach. Etwas hatte sich links von ihm im Korridor bewegt und er drehte sich instinktiv um, wobei er den Zauberstab zog.

Am Ende des Korridors war ein großes Fenster, und der Mond flutete ihn mit seinem hellen weißen Licht. Harry hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umgedreht, um eine Gestalt zu sehen, und wenn er sich einen Augenblick später umgedreht hätte, hätte er sie verpasst. Er sah, wie eine Person schnell und leise am Fenster vorbeiging, von Kopf bis Fuß in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet, dessen Kapuze das Gesicht verdeckte. Wer auch immer es war verschwand ohne das kleinste Geräusch außer Sichtweite. Harry ging einen Schritt den Korridor entlang und wollte denjenigen sehen und verfolgen, der in der Nacht durch das Schloss schlich, aber plötzlich hatte er ein kaltes und wässriges Gefühl auf seinem Rücken.

„Geh in den Turm, Harry", sagte eine leise Stimme. „Ich werde gehen und ihn verfolgen."

„Peter?" Harry sah sich um. Die Hand drückte fester auf seinen Rücken.

„Geh schon. Ich werde morgen mit dir reden, jetzt geh ins Bett." Ein leichter Luftzug umspielte seine Knie, als Peter offenbar der Gestalt den Korridor entlang folgte. Harry wandte sich wieder der Fetten Dame zu, die ihr Kissen in einer Hand hielt, die Augenbrauen gehoben.

„Passwort?"

„Einhorn Horn", sagte Harry. Das Porträt schwang nach vor, er kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schloss den Eigang wieder hinter sich.

Ron saß mit einem dicken Buch auf seinem Schoß aufgeschlagen auf einem Lehnstuhl, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Hermine saß auf der Armlehne und versuchte offenbar, ihm etwas zu erklären, doch sie kam damit nicht weit.

„Und darum haben die Muggel begonnen zu versuchen, Hexen zu verbrennen", sagte sie. „Ist das soweit klar?"

„Ja", sagte Ron nickend, doch er runzelte noch immer die Stirn und rieb sich den Kopf. „Mein Gehirn tut aber weh. Oh, hi Harry!"

„Hey Ron", sagte Harry. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich auf den anderen Lehnstuhl. Er konnte Ron nicht mehr so ansehen wie früher. Er warf einen Blick auf das Gemälde von Godric Gryffindor, das über dem Kamin hing, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Ron. Nur die Augen waren wirklich von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben worden, und ein wenig von Gryffindors rötlichem Haar war in Rons flammender Mähne zu sehen.

„Was ist los?", sagte Ron. „Snape hat nicht versucht, dich zu kochen oder dich auseinander zu nehmen, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles." Er überlegte, ob er Ron fragen sollte, ob er wusste, wo Kainda war, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er und Kainda zuvor in der Küche gewesen waren und seine Stimmung sank noch ein wenig. „Hör mal ... Ron, wegen dieser Sache mit Malfoy ... du ... du hast es doch nicht allen erzählt, oder?"

„Nicht jedem", sagte Ron leise.

„Ähm ... wem denn?"

„Nun ... jedem in Gryffindor", sagte Ron. „Und dann allen, die es von den Gryffindors hörten und mich dann danach fragten. Sie haben es dann ein paar anderen erzählt. Also wissen es inzwischen wahrscheinlich fast alle." Er schloss sein Buch mit offenbar stolzer Miene. „Das sollte dem kleinen Halbmenschen beibringen, was man bekommt, wenn man so ein Heuchler ist."

Harry lehnte sich leise in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ron hatte es allen erzählt, er konnte nichts mehr tun. Obwohl er sich deswegen schuldig fühlte war er fast erleichtert, dass er jetzt nicht Dracos Ruf hatte. Es würde nichts bringen, Ron jetzt noch weiter damit zu nerven. Er gähnte und streckte sich, während er beschloss, sich um all das am nächsten Morgen zu kümmern.

„Ich wusste immer, dass es einen Grund geben musst, warum er so gute Noten bekam", sagte Ron mit triumphierender Stimme. „Es hat die Lehrer verhext, nicht wahr? Mit diesen seltsamen Kräften? Ich wette, er hat für sie getanzt. Immer, wenn er ein O in Zaubertränke will, muss er nur vor Snape tanzen. Er ist gar nicht klug. Und das muss auch sein, warum man Lucius Malfoy im Ministerium so getraut hat. Man braucht doch keinen Imperius Fluch, wenn man solche Kräfte hat, nicht wahr?"

Harry und Hermine sagte nichts, doch Ron redete weiter, als würden sie zu jedem seiner Worte zustimmend nicken.

„Ich meine, es macht alles Sinn. Deswegen betont er immer, wie wichtig Blut ist – weil er sich wegen seinem eigenen schämt. Er hat so oft Schlammblut genannt, Hermine, und sie ihn dir mal an. Er ist nicht einmal menschlich. Er ist nur ein Halbmensch. Ich meine, sogar diese Froschmenschen im Amazonas – "

„ – Krötenmenschen, Ron", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, genau die. Sogar die sind als Zauberwesen eingestuft. Zwar seltsame Wesen, aber die Veela sind nur in Bulgarien Zauberwesen, und während Malfoy hier ist, ist er für mich nur ein Tier. Ich werde ihn ab jetzt nicht mal mehr ansehen. Was ist, wenn er diese seltsamen Zauber an uns verwendet?"

Harry, der diese Unterhaltung ziemlich gern beenden wollte, gähnte und streckte sich. „Nun, ich bin müde. Ich werd mich im Badezimmer umziehen."

Hermine, die unter ihrem Morgenmantel schon ihren violetten Pyjama trug, nickte. „Okay. Gute Nacht, Harry." Sie rutschte unter den Berg von Decken und gesellte sich zu Ron, streckte den Arm aus und umarmte ihn. Harry verließ sie und als er vom Badezimmer zurückkam schliefen die beiden schon, Hermines Kopf lag auf Rons Schulter. Er lächelte ein wenig, kletterte unter den Deckenberg und schlief sehr bald ein.

* * *

Er ging neben Snape einen dunklen Korridor in den Kerkern entlang. Snape hatte einen Arm auf seine Schulter gelegt und die andere Hand spielte mit dem Schnatz; er ließ ihn los und packte ihn dann blitzschnell wieder. Er wusste, dass ihnen etwas folgte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte warum er es wusste. Snape schien in einer Sprache zu sprechen, die keinen Sinn ergab, nur zusammengewürfelte Silben und manchmal ein tiefes Zischen. Ab und zu ging eine dunkle Gestalt an dem hohen Fenster am Ende des Korridors vorbei und verschwand wieder.

Snapes Stimme ging in eine Sprache über, die Harry verstand, nicht Englisch, sondern Parsel. Harry hob den Blick und sah, dass er zwei Krokodilszähne hatte, die über seine Unterlippe ragten.

„Diese Schule verbirgt viele Geheimnisse", zischte Snape sanft. „Mehr, als Dumbledore kennt. Mehr, als du kennst. Mehr, als die Schule selbst kennt. Aber ich kenne sie."

„Was weißt du?", fragte Harry in Parsel, als eine weitere Gestalt den Korridor entlang schlich. Was auch immer ihnen folgte kam jetzt näher.

„Slytherins Erbe lebt weiter", flüsterte Snape. „Doch die Macht, um ihn zu zerstören, liegt nicht im Schwert sondern im Geist."

„Voldemort?", sagte Harry. Die Kreatur hinter ihnen war ihnen jetzt sehr nahe, so nahe, dass er die Schritte auf dem Boden fühlen konnte. „Weißt du, wonach er sucht?"

Eine Kralle legte sich plötzlich auf Harrys andere Schulter und eine Stimme mit einem seltsamen Akzent flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Keiner weiß es, Harry. Niemand außer dir, mir und ihm weiß es. Dein Beschützer wird es nicht wissen. Und die Zeit läuft davon, Harry ... sieh nach vorn ..." Eine weitere Gestalt lief vorbei, doch diesmal drehte sie sich um und sah Harry und Snape an. Ihr Gesicht war komplett mit einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt. „Die Zeit läuft davon, Harry. Die Zeit läuft."

Harrys Beine begannen automatisch zu laufen, und Khepri war an seiner Seite, noch immer in sein Ohr zischend. Hinter sich konnte er Snape nach ihm rufen hören, er sagte ihm, er solle anhalten und zurückkommen. Die Figur war noch immer da, angespannt auf ihn wartend. Harry begann Snape etwas zu zurufen, bettelte um Hilfe, aber Khepri schob ihn immer weiter und weiter nach vor, bis sich die Hände der Gestalt plötzlich auf seine Schultern legte, ihn nach vor zogen und seinen Hals zur Seite legten, vor Freude laut zischend.

Harry schrie und setze sich kerzengerade auf. Die Decke fiel zu Boden. Er keuchte und legte die Hände aufs Gesicht – ein weiterer Traum. Doch er konnte sich an alles so genau erinnern, als wäre es wirklich passiert. Er merkte plötzlich, dass jemand die Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte und spähte, noch immer zitternd, durch seine Finger. Er sah Ron, der ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Harry?", sagte er besorgt?"

„Albtraum ...", sagte Harry dumpf. „Ist schon okay, mir geht's gut ... ich bin nur ein wenig erschrocken ..."

„Ein wenig erschrocken?", wiederholte Ron. „Harry, du hast geschrien dass Snape dir helfen sollte, dann hast du gesagt, ich soll aufhören, dich zum Laufen zu zwingen. Wovon hast du geträumt?"

Harry sah Ron an und beschloss, dass er einfach nicht die Kraft hatte, sich eine Lüge auszudenken. Er erzählte Ron alles über die Gestalt, die er im Korridor gesehen hatte, dann alles von seinem Traum. Hermine saß hinter Ron, sehr blass und sie hörte sich alles an. Als Harry seine Geschichte beendete warfen ihm beide einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Harry ...", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich denke, du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry. „Er würde mir nicht glauben. Niemand glaubt mir, nicht einmal Lupin. Es sind nur Träume, sie bedeuten doch nichts ..."

„Aber was wenn schon?", sagte Ron. „Was ist, wenn es wieder was mit ... Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hat? Was, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist? Ich meine, Khepri sagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nach etwas sucht. Was ist, wenn jemand da draußen ist, der das hat? Aber er weiß nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer dahinter her ist, und wenn du alles Dumbledore sagst, kann er es klären."

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalte, wenn mich alle wahnsinnig nennen?", sagte Harry. „Niemand will sich meine „verrückten" Geschichte noch anhören. Wirklich ... es sind nur Albträume."

Er setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und warf auf der Suche nach seiner Tasche einen Blick über die Schulter. Als er sie sah, holte er sie herüber, öffnete sie und holte den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf heraus. Hermine und Ron gaben komische Geräusche von sich, als wollten sie fragen, woher er ihn bekommen hatte, doch sie sagten nichts. Harry öffnete die Flasche und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Eine seltsame Ruhe machte sich sofort in seinem Geist breit und jagte die Sorgen davon. Er erinnerte sich an Snapes Worte von vorhin, darüber, dass es nur Träume waren. Im Licht des Gemeinschaftsraums war es leichter, daran zu glauben. Er warf dem Porträtloch einen Moment lang einen Blick zu und fragte sich, ob er zu Snape gehen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihn dieser Gedanke ein wenig zu beruhigen, als wäre er ein Kind nach einem Albtraum, das seine Eltern sehen will. Snape würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Eingeweide herausreißen und sie zu Trankzutaten für die nächste Zaubertrankstunde machen, wenn Harry ihn mitten in der Nacht aufweckte.

„Es ist schon halb fünf", sagte Ron. „Ich werd nicht mehr schlafen können. Ich werde wach bleiben, wenn du auch nicht mehr schlafen willst, Harry."

„Ich leg mich vielleicht noch mal hin", sagte Harry. Er kuschelte sich in den Haufen von Kissen und hob die Decke vom Boden auf. „Oder ich bleibe wach. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühl mich komisch." Es war unmöglich, das leere, zweifelnde Gefühl zu erklären, das in seinem Magen wirbelte. Mit einem großen Seufzer schloss er die Augen und legte sich auf ein Kissen; er beschloss, wenn er einen weiteren Traum hatte, würde er mit Snape und Peter darüber reden. Nach ein paar Minuten war er wieder eingeschlafen und zum Glück tauchte Khepri nicht wieder in seinen Gedanken auf.


	12. Alrister, Ivy, Trelawney

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 12 – Alrister, Ivy, Trelawney

Am nächsten Morgen wusste das gesamte Hogwarts, oder hatte zumindest das Gerücht gehört, dass Draco Malfoy, der „reinblütige" Draco Malfoy, zum Viertel Veela war. Ron wärmte die Geschichte gerne immer wieder auf, falls jemand danach fragte, und verbrachte die ganze Zeit, von dem Moment als Harry aufstand, bis sie die Große Halle betraten, damit, darüber zu reden, was für ein Heuchler und Halbblüter Malfoy war. Er hielt erst den Mund als Harry ihm sagte, dass er wie Umbridge klang.

Als sie zum Frühstück die Große Halle betraten, war Harry im ersten Dilemma des Tages. Draco saß an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle über eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes gebeugt und ignorierte entschlossen die Blicke der anderen Schüler. Kainda saß rechts neben ihm. Als er Draco sah, ging Ron in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, auf einen Tisch möglichst weit von Draco entfernt, zu. Hermine folgte ihm und versuchte, ihm klarzumachen, dass er einfach nur dumm war. Harry warf Draco und Kainda einen Blick zu, dann Ron. Er wusste, wenn er sich zu seinem Cousin setzte, würde dieser den ganzen Morgen damit verbringen, Harry zu sagen, dass er seine Loyalitäten richtig gesetzt hatte und dass Malfoy ein Idiot ohne Freunde war. Deswegen ging Harry zu Dracos und Kaindas Tisch hinüber und setzte sich neben sie.

Sie warf ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu, das er erwiderte, aber Draco unterbrach jegliche normale Begrüßung. Er wandte den Blick Harry zu und sah dann mit einem Seufzer wieder seine Cornflakes an. „Bist du kommen, um dich zum Halbblut zu setzen?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Das bin ich."

„Was ist mit Weasley? Will er seinen besten kleinen Freund nicht an seiner Seite haben?"

Harry entschloss, den ‚kleinen' Kommentar zu ignorieren. „Wahrscheinlich schon, aber ich wollte mich zu dir setzen. Du bist noch immer der Draco, den ich vorher gekannt habe. Ich werde nicht – "

Aber er wurde unterbrochen, als etwas von einem anderen Tisch zu ihnen herüberflog. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte einen Gummiente Malfoy hart hinten am Kopf getroffen. Überall in der Halle brach Gelächter aus. Er packte wütend seinen Zauberstab und wirbelte herum, bereit denjenigen zu verhexten, der ihn mit der Ente beworfen hatte, aber Harry ergriff schnell seinen Arm und zog ihn aus der Halle. Kainda folgte ihnen in ihrem Rollstuhl.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, zog Draco seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff; seine Miene war sehr wütend. „Schlammblüter", murmelte er verhalten. „Das wird ihnen noch Leid tun."

„Bald wird sich alles wieder beruhigen", sagte Kainda aufmunternd. „Gib ihnen ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche, und dann gibt es ein anderes Gerücht, über das sie tratschen können. Sieh dir nur den Tagespropheten an. Vor ein paar Wochen konnten sie von Harry und mir nicht genug bekommen. Sie machten Interviews und Telefonanrufe und so weiter. Und nun schreiben sie kein Wort über uns. Glaub mir, Draco, es wird nicht lange dauern."

„Mm", sagte Draco. „Was habt ihr in der ersten Stunde?"

„Reine Künste", sagten Harry und Kainda gleichzeitig.

„Und das Wiesel?"

„Zauberkunst", sagte Harry mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln

„Gut. Immerhin eine Stunde, in der ich ihn nicht ertragen muss." Draco runzelte düster die Stirn und lehnte sich an eine Säule, während sein Blick verschwommen über den Boden wanderte. „Weasley wird das noch sehr, sehr Leid tun. Niemand tut mir das an. Niemand."

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Draco im Korridor für Alte Runen; er ließ die Schultern hängen und sah düster und wütend drein. Ron und Hermine gingen in Richtung des Zauberkunst Klassenzimmers davon, wobei sie zur Abwechslung von etwas anderem als Draco redeten, und Harry nahm die Griffe von Kaindas Rollstuhl und schob sie zu Reine Künste. Weil es ein magischer Stuhl von St. Mungos war konnte er eigentlich von alleine rollen, so brauchte sie niemanden, der sie schob, aber Harry machte es irgendwie gerne. Und wenn er wirklich ganz ehrlich war, machten ihm auch die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler und das Gekicher der Mädchen nichts aus. Kainda bemerkte sie entweder nicht, oder sie ignorierte sie gekonnt, während sie sich in ihrem Rollstuhl zurücklehnte und ruhig durch ein Tagebuch blätterte, das offen auf ihrem Schoß lag. Sie hatte bereits ihren Stundenplan hineingeschrieben und ab und zu erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf zukünftige Termine, wie etwa: „Termin bei Madam Pomfrey – schlecht", „Untersuchung: St. Mungos – s schlecht", oder: „Darf jetzt wieder Curry essen – s s s gut".

Als sie das Reine Künste Klassenzimmer erreichten, steckte Kainda ihr Tagebuch in ihre Tasche. „Ich frag mich, was wir heute machen werden", sagte sie.

„Was war gestern?", fragte Harry.

„Er sagte, was wir das ganze Jahr über machen werden", sagte sie. „Und grummelte dauernd wegen dem dummen Stundenplan, weil er manche Leute an anderen Tagen unterrichten muss als ihre Kollegen. Sagte, er würde einfach ein Kommen und Gehen System aufstellen und spontan entscheiden."

„Hört sich für mich gut an", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich liebe Reine Künste sowieso."

„Bist du darin gut?", fragte sie.

„Ziemlich", antwortete er und wollte bescheiden klingen. „Nichts im Gegensatz zu Alrister."

„Nun, seine Magie rinnt ihm doch schon aus den Ohren, oder?", sagte sie. „Letztes Jahr ist er eines Tages rein spaziert und hat die Möbel in Statuen verwandelt, sagte, ihm wäre langweilig."

Harry lachte. Die gesamte Klasse hatte sich nun vor der Tür versammelte und redete fröhlich miteinander. Als sich Harry und Kainda der Gruppe anschlossen, kam Neville lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Hey Leute!", sagte er fröhlich. „Bin ich froh, dass ihr hier seid, ich kenne sonst keinen. Wart ihr gestern in der Stunde? Alle sagen, dass er über die UTZe geredet hat ..."

„Ja, hat er", sagte Kainda. „Es war aber nichts Angsteinflößendes. Es hat sich irgendwie sogar nach Spaß angehört. Wahrscheinlich wird er es heute noch einmal erklären."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür von selbst. Die Klasse ging hinein, Harry, Kainda und Neville hinter den anderen. Harry fragte sich gerade, wo er und Kainda sitzen konnten, als er hinter sich in Knallen hörte, dann ein Schreien und ein überraschtes Luftschnappen. Er wirbelte herum und griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, aber zu

seiner Überraschung sah er Alrister neben der Tür, wo er sich offenbar versteckt hatte. Neville stand mit dem Rücken zu Alrister, und vom dem was Harry sehen konnte, hatte der Professor Neville mit einem langen Stab, wie beim Billard, in den Rücken gestoßen.

„Nun, Mr. Longbottom, du bist tot, also setz dich bitte an einen der roten Tische", sagte er fröhlich. „Alle anderen sind noch am Leben. Gut gemacht."

Alle starrten ihn erschrocken an. Neville sah aus, als würde er wirklich jeden Moment sterben. Alrister trat aus dem Schatten und hielt seinen Stab nun mit beiden Händen. Sie wichen ein wenig zurück, falls er noch ein paar weitere Stöße vorhatte.

„Dieses Jahr", verkündete er, „haben wir zwei Aufgeben. Eine ist, euch auf eure UTZ Prüfungen vorzubereiten, und die andere ist, euch auf die wirkliche Welt vorzubereiten. Etwa die Hälfte des Jahres werde ich euch alle mit diesem langen Stab bedrohen, schlagen, stoßen, stechen und stupsen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, mich mit Hilfe der Reinen Künste daran zu hindern. Mr. Longbottom, der offensichtlich die Augen nicht offen hatte und den Feind nicht gesehen hat, ist nun tot. Roter Tisch, Longbottom."

Neville schlurfte mit einem ziemlich wütenden Blick auf Alrister hinüber und setzte sich mit düsterem Blick an einen der roten Tische auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Alrister, den Stab immer noch in der Hand, ging nach vor zu seinem Tisch und sah die Klasse lächelnd an, als würden sie in jedem Fach von ihrem Lehrer gestoßen. Niemand bewegte sich, offenbar waren allen noch zu überrascht. Alrister hob den Stab auf, streckte die Hand aus und stieß einem Slytherin kurz auf die Brust.

„Tot. Roter Tisch", sagte er munter. „Nun, das war, weil du nicht aufgepasst oder schnell genug reagiert hast. Alle anderen setzen sich und nehmen nichts heraus."

Alle gingen zu ihren Tischen und setzten sich hin. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das eine ziemlich seltsame Stunde sein würde, obwohl er wohl noch keinen anderen Tag in Hogwarts so interessant begonnen hatte. Alrister spazierte mit dem Stab in der Hand zwischen den Tischen umher. Als er an einer Gruppe Mädchen aus Ravenclaw vorbeiging, starrten sei stur nach vor, offenbar schon ziemlich genervt, und zwei von ihnen wurden an die Schulter gestupst.

„Tot. Begreift es wohl noch nicht, oder? Geht schon, roter Tisch. Das ist, weil ihr euch nicht traut, zu kämpfen. Der nächste, der tot ist, wird auf dem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl sitzen müssen, weil ihr nicht begreift und nicht schnell genug seid."

Harry wandte sich um und warf Alrister einen Blick zu, und sah gerade noch, wie der Professor den Stab packte und auf ihn zukam. Harry schlug instinktiv danach aus, doch seine Hand berührte ihn nicht; ein knackendes Geräusch ertönte und der Stab wurde aus der Bahn geworfen.

„So ist es gut, ich wusste, dass wir in dieser Klasse mindestens ein Gehirn haben", sagte Alrister lächelnd und ging wieder nach vor. „Fünf Punkte, Harry. Haben es jetzt alle verstanden? Das ist ein einfacher Test, und ich könnte jederzeit zuschlagen. Ihr müsst alle lernen, dass ein Angriff in jeder Sekunde kommen kann, und ihr könnt euch am besten darauf vorbereiten, indem ihr die Reinen Künste lernt. Ja? Nun, diese vier dort hinten wären inzwischen tot, hätte ich sie wirklich umbringen wollen. Also hat jeder die Erlaubnis, auf sie zu deuten und sie auszulachen, solltet ihr das Verlangen danach haben. Nun zur eigentlichen Stunde."

Er hängte den Stab an einen Haken neben der Tafel. Als sie endlich aus seiner Reichweite waren, atmete die gesamte Klasse erleichtert auf. Kainda lächelte amüsiert neben Harry. Alrister setzte sich an seinen Tisch, legte die Füße mitsamt den Stiefeln darauf, und schnappte mit den Fingern. Das Klassenbuch hüpfte auf seinen Schoß und öffnete sich

„Fehlt jemand?", fragte er und hob den Blick. „Wenn ihr nicht hier seid, hebt ihr bitte die Hand ... niemand? Gut." Er schnippte wieder mit den Fingern, das Klassenbuch füllte sich mit Häkchen und hüpfte zurück auf den Tisch, wo es ruhig liegen blieb. „Nun dann, ein paar von euch sind wahrscheinlich vom Beginn der Stunde überrascht gewesen."

Überrascht kam nicht ganz hin. Neville sah immer noch alle in seiner Nähe mit hilflosem Blick an. Alrister bemerkte es nicht.

„Wie ich jedoch gesagt habe, eines der Themen, die ich euch beibringen werde, ist die Verteidigung gegen unerwartete Angreifer, und wie ihr sie sofort los werdet. Das wird jedoch unregelmäßig sein, Informationen die ihr durch Übung und eure eigenen Fehler lernen werdet. Unsere Hauptarbeit wird in diesem Jahr die Vorbereitung eurer UTZ Prüfung sein, die gegen Ende des Schuljahres stattfindet, und wir werden dazu jede einzelne Stunde verwenden. Die Prüfung in Reine Künste ist die seltsamste, die ihr habt, und kann die einfachste oder die schwerste sein, das hängt von eurer Vorbereitung und eurem Willen, die Prüfung gut zu machen, ab. Ihr müsst während der Prüfung eine Aufgabe erfüllen – den Prüfer beeindrucken." Er lächelte, stand auf, legte die Hände flach vor sich auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Blick über alle Schüler schweifen. Das Kerzenlicht wurde vom goldenen Rand seiner Tunika glitzernd reflektiert. „Bei eurer Prüfung werdet ihr in dieses Klassenzimmer gehen und an meinem Tisch wird ein normaler Zauberer von der Straße sitzen. Der Prüfer wird kein bisschen über die Reinen Künste wissen oder sie beherrschen. Euer Job ist es, ihn so gut wie möglich zu beeindrucken. Je beeindruckter er ist, umso besser ist eure Note."

Jemand hob die Hand.

„Ja?", sagte Alrister und warf dem Mädchen, das die Hand gehoben hatte, ein warmes Lächeln zu.

„Also ... müssen wir vor ihm nur eine magische Show abziehen, oder?"

„Das liegt an euch", antwortete er. „Ihr könnt hereinspazieren und euch mit ihm normal unterhalten, während die Wände und die Decke in verschiedenen Farben blinken, oder ihr könnt herein springen und es wie einen Auftritt machen. Es ist eure Prüfung, und es ist eure Chance, all die wunderbaren, bunten Dinge zu machen, die ihr könnt. Das ganze Jahr über werdet ihr eine Art Drehbuch schreiben und alles planen, was ihr machen wollt, und üben. Ich kann euch beibringen, was ihr wollt und euch Rat geben, wo ihr in die falsche Richtung lauft. So in der Richtung."

Er ging um seinen Tisch herum und sah jedes Gesicht lächelnd an.

„Nun denn", sagte er. „Pergament findet ihr in der Kiste hinten, ihr solltet alle Tinte und Federn haben – falls nicht, sagt es mir einfach. Beginnt, euch ein paar Dinge zu notieren, eine einfache Übersicht über das, was ihr machen wollt. Ich denke, dass die meisten von euch zwei Stunden hier sind, also beeilen wir uns und in der zweiten Stunde werden wir den Anfang ein wenig üben. Irgendwelche Probleme?" Ohne, dass er ihnen Zeit gab, Probleme zu finden, sagte er fröhlich: „Gut, dann fangen wir an!"

* * *

Es war eine sehr nette Stunde. Neville durfte aus der Toten Zone kommen und sich zu Harry und Kainda setzen, und die drei verbrachten die ersten Stunde damit, zu diskutieren, welche beeindruckenden und riskanten Tricks sie vorführen konnten. Kainda war von der Idee begeistert, Alristers Tisch explodieren zu lassen, sobald sie den Raum betrat, aber Alrister brachte sie von dieser Idee ab. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass Harry murmelte: „Und ich denke, ich färbe meine Nase blau", und dabei ganz und gar ernst war

Neville war wegen dieser ganzen Sache ziemlich nervös. „Aber ... wie lange muss das dauern?", fragte er, als Alrister herüber kam und fragte, was denn los war.

„So lange du es schaffst", sagte Alrister. „Je länger es ist, desto besser."

„Aber was ist, wenn ich es nur dreißig Sekunden lang machen kann?", sagte Neville. „Oder wenn etwas total schief läuft?"

„Beleg den Prüfer mit einem Lähmzauber", schlug Kainda grinsend vor. „Wenn er dann aufwacht sagst du, dass er versäumt hat, wie du gerade den Tisch ohne Zauberstab in ein Nilpferd und wieder zurück verwandelt hast.

„Miss Zabini, was hat dir mein armer Tisch je angetan?"

Harry lachte. Alrister blinzelte ihm zu und kam dann um den Tisch herum und las sich, über Harrys Schulter gelehnt, den Plan an. „Ehrgeizig, Harry, sehr ehrgeizig. Ich bin froh, dass du da noch die Levitation eingebaut hast, deine Stärken zu zeigen kann niemals daneben gehen ... ich werde dir nächstes Mal vielleicht ein bisschen Langstrecken Levitation beibringen, unter uns auch Fliegen genannt. Wir wollen aber vorsichtig sein, oder? Was wäre das den, wenn du dir das Genick brichst. All dieser Papierkram – ich erschauere bei dem Gedanken."

Als die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde läutete war Harry in großartiger Stimmung. Er, Kainda und Neville gingen zur ersten Pause hinaus in den Schulhof, wo sie Ron und Hermine fanden, die vor einem neu errichteten Brunnen saßen. Zuerst dachte Harry, dass es nur eine seltsam geformte Statue war, bis er eine der Gestalten erkannte. Es war Dobby. Harry blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er richtig sah, aber als er den Blick hob sah er die steinernen Figuren von Professor Vector und Professor Trelawney hinter Dobby stehen. Zu ihren Füßen saßen Colin Creevey, ein Junge aus Hufflepuff, ein winziges Mädchen, das in Ravenclaw gewesen war, und eines der Mädchen aus Slytherin, von dem Harry wusste, dass es während der Belagerung getötet worden war.

„Wie findest du sie?", sagte Hermine glücklich, stand auf und kam zu ihnen herüber. „Es ist die Statue, von der Hagrid uns erzählt hat. Sie sind alle bei der Belagerung gestorben. Sie haben einen Schüler aus jedem Haus aufgestellt, damit wir uns an sie erinnern können. Sie ist schön, oder?"

„Was ist aber mit Kibbles?", sagte Harry. „Er ist auch getötet worden, warum ist er – "

Ron stieß ihn am Arm und deutete hoch zur Schule. Harry wandte sich um. Auf einem der Dächer über dem Schulhof war eine schwarze Gestalt dunkel und beeindruckend gegen den blauen Himmel abgezeichnet; sie wandte sich fast beschützend um einen der Fahnenmasten. Harry erinnerte sich an das Gesicht des Drachens, das ihn von dort oben angesehen hatte. Es war das gleiche Gesicht, das ihn einst aus einem Glasbecken heraus angeblinzelt hatte und auf mehr Hühnchen gewartet hatte. Kibbles war auf die Größe eines kleinen Elefanten gewachsen, bevor er getötet worden war.

„Wow", hauchte Harry. „Sieht wirklich lebendig aus, oder?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich finde, es ist wirklich nett, dass sie etwas haben, das an das erinnert, was geschehen ist ... ich weiß, dass das Ministerium die Belagerung am liebsten vergessen würde, aber Dumbledore will sich dafür nicht schämen."

„Also, wie war Zauberkunst?", fragte Harry.

„Langweilig", sagte Ron. „Wir haben uns nur viele Notizen gemacht und Texte abgeschrieben. Wie war Reine Künste?

„Alrister hat Neville mit einem langen Stab gestoßen", sagte Kainda amüsiert.

„Oh?", sagte Ron, als ob das ganz normal wäre.

„Jep."

„Hat er es verdient?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Alrister sagte, dass er nicht genug nach Angreifern Ausschau gehalten hat."

„Oh."

„Ja. Er wird das ganze Jahr über versuchen, uns mit dem Stab zu erwischen. In deiner Klasse wahrscheinlich auch. Du hast ihn nach der Pause, oder?"

„Jep."

„Sieh hinter die Tür, wenn du reingehst."

„Ich werde mich daran erinnern."

Rons und Kaindas Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als eine blonde Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang den Hof betrat. Draco sah Ron nicht einmal an. Er ging zu Harry hinüber, setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank und öffnete sofort seine Tasche, um etwas zu suchen. Offenbar vergaß Ron seinen Plan, Draco zu ignorieren, und sagte: „Tust du so, als wäre nichts passiert, Malfoy?"

Draco sagte kein Wort und tat so, als hätte er Ron nicht gehört. Endlich fand er eines seiner Bücher, öffnete es auf seinem Schoß und durchsuchte das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Es schien jedoch, als wolle Ron nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Ignoriere mich nicht einfach, Malfoy. Oder ist es etwa so schlimm? Ignoriere mich einfach und das Problem wird verschwinden?"

„Ron", sagte Hermine. „Nicht, lass es einfach. Bitte."

„Granger, könnte ich dein Alte Runen Buch haben?", sagte Draco, immer noch in seiner eigenen Welt und offenbar hörte er die andere Hälfte des Gesprächs nicht. „Ich denke, in meinem fehlt das Kapitel über wörtliche Übersetzungen ..."

Hermine öffnete ihre Tasche, aber Ron unterbrach sie: „Gib es ihm nicht". Er sagte es so scharf, dass alle anderen, inklusive Draco, ihn anstarrten. Ron erwiderte Dracos Blick, sagte aber zu Hermine: „Du willst doch nicht, dass seine Halbbluthände es überall berühren. Mein Dad sagt, dass man einer Veela nie im Leben trauen soll."

„Dein Dad sagt, dass man Muggel lieben soll. So ein Wahnsinniger ist er", schnarrte Draco.

Ron sprang auf und wollte mit einem wütenden Schrei auf Malfoy losgehen, aber Harry, Neville und Ginny sprangen nach vor, packte ihn und zogen ihn zurück. Draco stand ohne ein Wort auf.

„Was ist los? Wirst du wieder davon laufen?", sagte Ron wütend. „Erträgst du den Spaß nicht, Malfoy?

„Ich denke, du solltest damit aufhören", sagte Draco mit seltsam leiser Stimme. „Ich denke, du solltest dich beruhigen und mich einfach hier sitzen lassen. Ich tue dir doch nichts an, oder, Weasley?"

Ron sagte nichts. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen Harrys Griff und als Harry ihn losließ, drehte er sich einfach um und setzte sich, ruhig wie immer. Er holte eine Tüte von Bertie Botts Bohnen hervor und öffnete sie. „Will jemand eine?", fragte er fröhlich und bot den anderen die Tüte an.

Alle starrten ihn an und wandten sich dann gleichzeitig zu Draco um. Draco schien genauso ruhig zu sein wie Ron. Er nahm eine der Bohnen und setzte sich; das Alte Runen Buch lag wieder aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß. „Danke, Weasley."

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte Ron, immer noch mit unnatürlich fröhlicher Stimme. Harry und die anderen merkten inzwischen, was Draco getan haben musste, obwohl ihn niemand beschuldigen wollte, und eigentlich war es so ja auch besser. Sie setzten sich in Stille wieder um den Brunnen herum. Der Rest der Pause war zum Glück ruhig und Ron sagte kein einziges Wort gegen Draco Malfoy. Er ging mit Dean und Seamus lachend und scherzend zu Reine Künste davon, während Harry, Hermine, Draco und Kainda gemeinsam zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen. Erst, als sie sich vor dem Klassenzimmer anstellten, erwähnte Hermine, was passiert war.

„Das hättest du nicht machen sollen", murmelte sie leise.

„Oh? Und warum nicht? Das war der erste ruhig Moment, den ich hatte, seit wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind, und ich persönlich denke, dass es eine ziemlich gute Idee war." Draco schnaubte und begann, seine Fingernägel zu inspizieren. „Das ist der Grund, warum die Zentauren Veelas hassen. Zentauren nützen die menschliche Natur, um die Zukunft sehen zu können, und Veelas mischen sich in die menschliche Natur ein."

„Wird sich Ron daran erinnern, dass er nett zu dir gewesen ist?", fragte Hermine, wobei sie sich noch immer nicht zufrieden anhörte.

„Nein", sagte Draco. „Er wird nur eine vage Erinnerung daran haben, dass er im Hof gewesen ist. Keine genauen Ereignisse. Es sollte noch etwa eine Stunde lang wirken. Ich habe eine besonders starke Dosis verwendet ..."

„Kontrollierst du ihn tatsächlich?", sagte Harry. „Wie mit dem Imperius Fluch?"

„Oh nein", sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist kein Zauber, Potter. Ich habe nur mit seinem Geist gespielt, um ihn für meine Ideen zu öffnen und dass er mich mag, und dann habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass er sich beruhigt. Es ist eine wunderbare Fähigkeit. Weibliche Veelas benutzen sie, um Männer anzuziehen, männliche Veelas benutzen sie für nützlichere Dinge."

„Wie etwas mit den Gefühlen anderer spielen?", sagte Hermine mit kaltem Unterton.

„Genau", sagte Draco und ignorierte die Abneigung, die er offenbar nicht hören wollte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die Diskussion wurde beendet. Madam Ivy sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. Sie trug eine seltsame rechteckige Brille mit sehr dickem Rahmen, die sie aussehen ließ wie eine Punkrock Bibliothekarin.

„Kommt herein", sagte sie. „Federn und Tinte raus."

Die Klasse ging in den Raum und Harry, Draco, Hermine und Kainda setzten sich an einen der hinteren Tische und holten Bücher, Federn, Tintenfässer und Pergament aus ihren Taschen. Professor Lupin saß an seinem Tisch, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt,

und starrte aus dem Fenster, als wäre draußen etwas besonders Faszinierendes. Während Harry ihn beobachtete senkte Lupin den Blick, entdeckte ein paar kurze, rote Haare auf seinem Tisch, runzelte die Stirn und fegte sie hinunter auf den Boden. Madam Ivy war bei Lupin offenbar noch immer unbeliebt.

„Nun denn ... inzwischen solltet ihr mich alle kennen", sagte sie fröhlich, setzte sich auf Kante von Lupins Tisch und sah sie alle mit auf einem Knie gefalteten Händen an. „Falls nicht, mein Name ist Madam Ivy, und ich werde dieses Jahr zum Teil Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten – gemeinsam mit Professor Lupin. Heute werde ich euch nur die Stundenpläne geben und wir werden eine kurze Übersicht über den Kurs machen. Wer gestern schon in meinem Unterricht gewesen ist, wird ein Arbeitsblatt bekommen."

„Welche Freude", murmelte Kainda neben Harry.

Er lachte leise. Er war sicher, dass er so weit hinten saß, dass Madam Ivy ihn unmöglich hören konnte, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Ihre Augen wandten sich sofort ihm zu und eine dünne, schwarze Augenbraue hob sich über den Rand ihrer Brille.

„Es tut mir Leid, junger Mann, aber gibt es etwas, dass Sie mit der Klasse diskutieren möchten?", sagte sie.

„Nein", sagte Harry und war nicht sicher, wie er sie ansprechen sollte.

Ihre andere Augenbraue hob sich. „Meine Güte ... ich hoffe, dass ich bei Ihnen kein Problem mit Ihrer Einstellung feststelle, noch dazu in der ersten Stunde."

„Mit Harrys Einstellung ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Lupin kurz angebunden und stand auf, obwohl es dazu keinen Grund gab. „Ich denke, dass das Problem hier Ihres sein könnte, wenn Sie jedes kleinen Geräusch als Lachen sehen, Madam."

Madam Ivy lächelte ihn an. „Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Lupin ... nun, wie ich bereits vor dieser Unterbrechung sagte, jeder, der bereits seinen Stundenplan bekommen hat, wird ein Arbeitsblatt machen. Es ist eine Schande, dass die Stunden im UTZ Kurs so unregelmäßig sind. Natürlich wird der Großteil der Klasse an einem Projekt arbeiten, also werden wir eventuelle Probleme hoffentlich bald beseitigen können ..."

Harry hob den Blick und merkte, dass sie ihn direkt ansah. Er erwiderte ihren Blick höflich und hoffte, dass er mit der neuen Dunkle Künste Professor nicht auf Kriegsfuß sein würde. Sie wandte den Blick ab und nahm einen Stapel Pergament von Lupins Tisch. Sie begann, Stundenpläne und Arbeitsblätter auszuteilen. Als sie Harrys und Kaindas Tisch erreichte, gab sie Harry einen leeren Plan und Kainda ein Blatt Papier mit einer Reihe von Fragen.

„Das habe ich schon gemacht", sagte Kainda und sah sie an. „Dieses Blatt, Madam."

„Oh?", sagte Madam Ivy und wandte ihren scharfen Blick Kainda zu. „Ah ja, Sie waren in der gestrigen Doppelstunde schon hier, nicht wahr? Nun dann, Sie können beginnen, Ihr erstes Projekt zu planen. Holen Sie sich von hinten eine Pergamentrolle und machen Sie sich Notizen über gefährliche magische Objekte in Großbritannien, Miss Zabini."

„Ich werde es für dich holen", sagte Harry, weil er wusste, dass es für Kainda schwierig sein würde, den Stapel Pergament auf dem Regal zu erreichen.

Er stand auf, aber Madam Ivy sagte schnell: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben habe, aufzustehen. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ein Punkt von der Schule, weil Sie sich nicht auf Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten konzentriert haben.

Harry setzte sich gehorsam und stritt nicht wegen dem Punkt, den sie ihm genommen hatte. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass er keinen guten Eindruck machte. Professor Lupin, der sie offensichtlich von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus beobachtet hatte, kam herüber. Er holte eine Rolle Pergament für Kainda und lehnte sich dann zu ihnen herunter und sagte: „Zwei Punkte für die Schule, weil du versucht hast, ein Gentleman zu sein, Harry."

Harry versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu lächeln, als Lupin zurück zu seinem Tisch ging. Madam Ivy hatte nicht bemerkt, was geschehen war. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Rand von Lupins Tisch und begann, den Plan für das Jahr vorzulesen und wies sie an, sich aufzuschreiben, welchen Lehrer sie an welchem Tag haben würden. Harry saß still da. Er wollte sich nicht mit noch einem Dunkle Künste Lehrer verfeinden, besonders in seinem UTZ Kurs, und er hob die Hand, um Fragen zu beantworten, wann immer er konnte. Lupin rief ihn ein oder zwei Mal auf, aber Ivy schien ihn zu ignorieren.

Als das Ende der Stunde näher kam war Harry eindeutig gelangweilt und hungrig. Am Nachmittag hatte er noch Zauberkunst, und er wusste, dass Professor Flitwicks Unterricht viel interessanter sein würde als das hier. Kainda war offenbar auch gelangweilt und sie spielten ein stilles Ring und Kreuzchen Turnier, das sie mit Leichtigkeit gewann. Sie hatten gerade ein Spiel Männchen Aufhängen begonnen, als Madam Ivy an ihrem Tisch erschien, um Harrys Stundenplan zu prüfen. Ihre Augen überflogen ihn kurz und sie nickte. „Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein ... Nun, Harry, nicht wahr? Harry Potter?"

Er nickte und bedeckte das begonnene Spiel mit seinem Ellbogen.

„Hoffen wir, dass das nur eine holprige erste Stunde war, hm?", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich viel besser benehmen können. Professor Lupin hat mir gesagt, dass Sie ein exzellenter Schüler sind, also erwarte ich in meinem Unterricht keine weiteren Störungen von Ihnen."

Harry wandte seinen Blick dem Tisch zu. „Entschuldigung, Madam Ivy."

„So ist es gut ...", sagte sie freundlich, bevor sie davonging, um sich Hermines Stundenplan anzusehen; ihr langer schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihr her.

Die Glocke läutete. Alle standen auf, packten ihre Sachen weg und Harry, Hermine, Draco und Kainda verließen schnell das Klassenzimmer. Draco schien noch nicht gehen zu wollen und blieb ein wenig hinter ihnen, als wolle er etwas zu Madam Ivy sagen, aber Hermine stieß ihn an und murmelte: „Oh, halt deine Hormone unter Kontrolle", und schob ihn aus der Tür.

„Was haltet ihr von dieser Stunde?", fragte Kainda, als sie zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gingen.

„Sie war ziemlich langweilig", gab Hermine zu. „Ich dachte wirklich, wir würden in der ersten Stunde etwas Interessantes machen. Ich denke, dass der Stundenplan aber ziemlich wichtig ist."

Harry hörte ihnen zu, während er die Hand in seine Schultasche steckte, den Stundenplan herausholte und ihn studierte. Er hatte Madam Ivy am Dienstag und Freitag, und Lupin für den Rest der Woche. Immerhin würde sie nicht oft Gelegenheit haben, ihm ein Einstellungsproblem vorzuwerfen. Aber Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er mit Lupin auch lernen würde, wie man tötete. Auf diese Stunden freute er sich ganz und gar nicht. Er kam mit den GGT Stunden in Snapes Kerker klar, aber dachte nicht, dass ihm irgendjemand beibringen konnte, wie man ohne Reue ein anderes Wesen umbrachte. Sogar das kleinste Insekt verdiente es, zu leben. Die Insekten, die Harry töten würde, waren die Eltern eines anderen kleinen Insekts, das den Rest seines Lebens alleine und ohne Eltern verbringen würde, die es liebten. Es war nichts anderes als das, was Voldemort Harry angetan hatte.

* * *

Zauberkunst verging, ohne dass etwas Außergewöhnliches geschah, und als die Glocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete, packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und verließ mit den anderen das Klassenzimmer. Zum Abendessen gab es eine Art Eintopf. Dracos Zauber war inzwischen abgeschwächt und während des gesamten Essens warfen sich Ron und Draco Dinge über den Tisch hinweg zu. Ron bewarf Draco sogar mit Erbsen, bis Professor McGonagall herüber kam. Ron schien zu denken, dass Draco daran schuld war, dass er erwischt worden war, und verkündete während dem Rest des Abendessens laut seine Meinung. Es war für Harry fast eine Erleichterung, als Draco und Kainda gemeinsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins davongingen, und die Gryffindors zu ihrem. Sie machten es sich auf Lehnstühlen und Kissen beim Feuer bequem, holten die ersten Hausaufgaben aus ihren Taschen und begannen damit.

Harry schrieb die ersten Seiten seines Projekts für Zaubertränke, wobei er darauf achtete, dass seine Handschrift ordentlich war, und unterbrach seine Arbeit nur ab und zu, wenn sich Hermine über seine Schulter lehnte und sagte, wie man eine Zutat schrieb. Neben ihm arbeitete Ron hart an seinem Drehbuch für Reine Künste. Ron war zum Abendessen mit einem roten Fleck auf der Wange erschienen und seine Erklärung war gewesen: „Alrister hat mich umgebracht."

„Merlin, das sieht langweilig aus", sagte Ron und lehnte sich über Harry Schulter. Er besah sich die vier Seiten von feiner Handschrift, die Harry bereits erledigt hatte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich Zaubertränke nicht genommen habe. Naja, ich muss als nächstes einen Aufsatz über die Wikinger für Geschichte der Zauberei schreiben, also bin ich nicht viel besser dran."

Hermine, die ihre Hausaufgaben vor einer Ewigkeit fertig gemacht hatte und jetzt als Lehrerin tätig war (sie sah gerade Nevilles Aufgabe in Zauberkunst durch), schloss sich der Diskussion an. „Die Wikinger waren aber faszinierend, Ron."

„Ja, vielleicht andere Wikinger", sagte Ron. „Und vielleicht für jemanden, der bei einem Lehrer über sie gelernt hat, der noch gelebt hat. Binns ist doch nur hier, um unsere Ausbildung zu ruinieren und die Vergangenheit in Mist zu verwandeln."

„Hm", sagte Hermine. Sie warf Neville ein Lächeln zu und sagte: „Das ist in Ordnung, Neville."

„Wunderbar", sagte er grinsend. „Danke, Hermine. Ich muss nur kurz mein Buch für Kräuterkunde holen, ich muss für meine Hausaufgabe noch etwas nachschlagen."

Er verschwand auf der Treppe, doch die Erwähnung von Kräuterkunde schien eine Erinnerung in Harrys Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Etwas über Kräuterkunde, das er vergessen hatte ... nach einem Moment fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Ich habe meine Pelzigen Pilze am Grimmauldplatz vergessen", verkündete er.

„Du hast was vergessen?", fragte Ron und starrte ihn an.

„Meine Pelzigen Pilze", sagte Harry. „Du weißt schon, diese kleinen Champignons. Sie sind wahrscheinlich immer noch in ihrem Topf und warten, dass jemand den Deckel abnimmt. Sie könnten inzwischen schon ertrunken sein."

„Schreib an Mum", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Sie wird sie dir einpacken und mit einer Eule schicken, denke ich."

Harry nickte und wollte fragen, ob Ron noch übriges Pergament hatte, als seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich von einem hohen Schreib abgelenkt wurde. Alle zuckten zusammen und Ginny stieß ihr Tintenfass um; der Inhalt ergoss sich über den Teppich.

„Was war das?", sagte sie und starrte auf die Treppe.

Fußgetrappel kam näher und in der nächsten Sekunde lief Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum; sein Gesicht war weiß und er zitterte. „Dort oben ist ein G-g-geist!", quiekte er und deutete die Treppe rauf. „I-in unserem Schlafsaal!"

„Hogwarts ist voller Geister, Neville, du Dummkopf", sagte Ron. „Du siehst sie jeden Tag."

„Nein!", sagte Neville mit schriller Stimme. „Es war ...es war Professor Trelawney. Sie w-wartete oben im Sch-schlafsaal!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Wirklich? Hat sie etwas gesagt?"

Neville nickte verzweifelt.

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Neville. „Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, und ich hab geschrien und bin davongerannt."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu, legten dann ihre Hausaufgaben beiseite, zogen die Zauberstäbe und gingen auf die Treppe zu. Neville folgte ihnen und alle anderen warteten am Fuß der Treppe. Ron packte den Türknauf des Schlafsaals und zog die Tür auf. Der Raum war von Licht der untergehenden Sonne durchflutet, alle Vorhänge der Betten waren offen, und er war komplett leer.

„Sie ist fort", flüsterte Neville. „Oh, Harry, Ron, sie war hier, sie war wirklich hier! Ich erfinde das nicht!"

„Warum sollte Professor Trelawney einen Grund haben zu kommen?", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Nur um Harry das Leben weiterhin schlecht zu machen? Es war dein Gehirn, Neville, es hat dir etwas vorgespielt."

„Aber ...", sagte Neville, und er hörte sich miserabel an. „Ich war sicher ..."

„Falls du sie wieder siehst sagst du es uns", sagte Harry. „Dann werden wir den Fast Kopflosen Nick suchen und ihn fragen, ob er Professor Trelawney mal gesehen hat. Mach dir deswegen nicht zu viele Sorgen, Neville. Falls sie zurückgekommen ist, hat sie keinen Grund, dich zu verfolgen."

Neville nickte düster und ging die Treppe hinunter. Ron folgte ihm. Harry sah sich noch ein letztes Mal im Schlafsaal um, und er hätte schwören können, dass er ein leises Klingeln hörte, wie zusammenschlagender Schmuck, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	13. Romeo und Julia

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 13 – Romeo und Julia

Der Rest von Harrys erster Woche verging in einem Wirbel aus Stundenplänen, Hausaufgaben und Wiederholungsbüchern. Am Mittwoch verbrachte er die erste Stunde mit Hermine in der Bibliothek, wo er für sein Projekt in Zaubertränke recherchierte, und Snape korrigierte es sogar für ihn, als er in den Unterricht zurückkam. Geschichte der Zauberei war so langweilig wie immer, doch der gesamte Jahrgang hatte nach der Pause zum ersten Mal Vermischte Magie. Professor Pebblebank – heute mit einer blauen Hose mit sehr weit geschnittenen Beinen und einem T-Shirt mit einem glitzernden Stern vorne drauf – ging mit ihnen im Detail durch, was sie in diesem Jahr lernen würden. Offenbar hatte es ein Problem mit dem Zaubereiministerium gegeben, und jemand hatte versucht, ein Gesetz durchzubringen, das den Unterricht verbot. Somit konnten sie erst in einem Monat richtig beginnen, und bis dahin würde die Stunde Freizeit sein, in der sie Hausaufgaben erledigen oder in Büchern nachschlagen konnten, wie sie lernen wollten. Hermine zitterte neben Harry förmlich vor Aufregung. Alle anderen schienen auch interessiert zu sein, sogar Draco, der sich interessiert gerader hinsetzte, als Professor Pebblebank Chinesische Drachenmagie erwähnte.

„Mein Vater hat mir ein wenig davon beigebracht", erklärte er. „Im Sommer, bevor er fortgebracht wurde."

Danach hatte Harry Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall begann sofort mit der Vorbereitung ihres ersten Projekts, und Harry war sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden, weil er es schaffte, bis zum Ende der Stunde seine Schildkröte in einen Hasen zu verwandeln. Professor McGonagall erklärte, dass menschliche Verwandlungen in ihrem Projekt vorkommen würden, und dass sie zuerst den Unterschied zwischen verschiedenen Spezies überbrücken müssten.

In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bereiteten sie die kurz bevorstehende Ankunft der Drachen vor. Hagrid ließ sie riesige Steaks auseinander schneiden. Sie waren wohl von Elefanten, aber es war ziemlich schwierig, es sicher zu sagen.

Am Mittwoch, nach dem Unterricht, hatte Harry seine GGT Stunde mit Snape. An diesem Abend übten sie, wie man lügt und eine Lüge aufdeckt. Harry konnte ein inneres Lachen nicht unterdrücken als er merkte, dass er Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit Snape spielte. Sie stellten einander abwechselnd Fragen und entschieden dann, ob es eine Lüge war oder nicht. Harry fand heraus, dass Snape in der Tat einmal Vandalismus begangen hatte, und zwar an einer Telephonzelle in der Nacht nach dem Abschluss der siebten Klasse; dass Snape auf Katzenhaare allergisch war; dass Snape schon lange vor dem legalen Alter Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte und dass Snape einmal eine halbe Rolle Pergament als Wette mit Lucius Malfoy gegessen hatte. Snape schwor auch hoch und heilig, dass er nie in Versuchung gewesen war, einen Erstklässler zu verhexen, aber Harry wusste, dass das eine Lüge war.

Am Donnerstag war Harry gleich wieder draußen auf den Schulgründen, dieses Mal um zu lernen, wie man Drachen mit verschiedenen Zaubern kontrollieren konnte, die ihnen Charlie Weasley beibrachte. Es war eine sehr unterhaltsame Stunde, obwohl Neville ihn mit einem Conjunktivitis Zauber am Auge traf und er den restlichen Tag nichts sehen konnte. Das war nicht gerade hilfreich, denn nach Magische Kreaturen hatte er gleich Reine Künste. Wie er vorhergesagt hatte, lauerte Alrister ihnen hinter der Tür mit seinem Stock auf, als sie alle die Klasse betraten. Draco wurde sofort für tot erklärt, nachdem er ihn ordentlich am Kopf getroffen hatte, und Hermine schaffte es gerade noch, dem Stock auszuweichen, indem sie einen kleinen Zauber verwendete, der Alristers Vorhänge in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Als sie das Feuer endlich gelöscht hatten, entschuldigte sich Hermine immer und immer wieder, und verwandelte die Vorhänge zurück in ihren alten

Zustand. Alrister meinte nur, es wäre schon in Ordnung – er hätte sie sowieso nie gemocht.

Am Ende des Tages hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Professor Lupin. Er sagte ihnen, dass sie ihr erstes Projekt starten würde – über die häufigsten Gefahren in England, und als die beiden Stunden vorbei waren, hatte Harry seine ersten fünf Seiten fertig. Lupin gab ihm zehn Punkte für die Schule. Während der Stunde war Madam Ivy nicht anwesend. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Lupin sie aus seinem Klassenzimmer verbannte, wenn er unterrichtete.

Der Freitag kam und Harry war froh, dass das Wochenende fast da war. Er hatte seine erste Woche zurück in Hogwarts genossen, aber er brauchte definitiv eine Pause und Zeit, seine ganzen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Zuerst hatten sie aber noch Zaubertränke. Während die meisten Schüler in die Bibliothek gingen, um noch ein wenig mehr Bücher zu suchen, war Harry damit schon fertig und blieb im Klassenzimmer. Snape brachte ihm bei, wie man Explodierende Raupen am besten aufschnitt, ohne mit klebrigem Schleim bespritzt zu werden, und als er sah, wie weit Harry schon mit seinem Projekt war, war er so überrascht, dass er Harry fünf Punkte gab.

Nach Zaubertränke hatte Harry Reine Künste und konnte dem Stock wieder ausweichen. Fast ein Viertel der Klasse saß nun schon an dem Tot Tisch, und Alrister schaffte es bis zum Ende der Stunde, noch drei weitere Schüler zu erwischen. Sie humpelten aus der Klasse, während sie sich um ihre kleinen Wunden kümmerten. Draco bemerkte, falls Alrister es noch einmal versuchte, sollten sie ihn einfach mit seinem Stock zusammenschlagen und ihn irgendwo in einen Schrank sperren.

Geschichte der Zauberei und Verwandlung waren so langweilig wie immer, und Professor McGonagall stellte diesmal wirklich ihr Wissen auf die Probe. Sie ließ Harry vor der Klasse eine Maus in einen Gecko verwandeln, und als der Gecko noch immer kleine, pelzige Ohren hatte, musste er es noch drei Mal machen, bis er es schließlich konnte.

Obwohl Harry das eigentlich nichts ausmachte, denn als letzte Stunde am Freitag hatte er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Madam Ivy. Er setzte sich dieses Mal auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe, um zu zeigen, dass er keiner der Schüler war, die sich in den hinteren Reihen herumtrieben und die ganze Stunde lang schwätzten. Sie gab ihnen die Teile des Projekts zurück, die sie benotet hatte, und Harrys Stimmung verbesserte sich deutlich, als er sah, dass sie ihm ein O gegeben hatte. Sie setzte sich wie üblich auf die Kante von Lupins Tisch und begann zu sprechen, die Hände ordentlich in ihrem Schoß gefaltet.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr inzwischen eure Noten gesehen habt", sagte sie und beendete damit die Gespräche. „Und ich bin froh, wenn ihr mit eurem Resultat zufrieden seid, obwohl ich weiß, dass einige von euch es noch viel besser machen könnten. Natürlich habe ich nur den ersten Teil eurer Projekte benotet, und wenn ihr es noch einmal auf einem besseren Standard machen wollt, könnt ihr das gerne. Vergesst nicht, dass eure Endnote einen Teil eurer UTZ Note ausmachen wird, und eine schlechte Note könnte zu einem Desaster führen, falls ihr einen Job wollt, für den ihr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste braucht. Und natürlich gehen wir im Moment auf dunkle Zeiten zu. Je besser ihr euch verteidigen könnt, desto besser.

Heute beginnen wir, uns Dunkle Kreaturen anzusehen. Ich möchte, dass ihr mindestens vier in eurem Projekt besprecht. Nachschlagewerke findet ihr hinten in den Kisten, und ich werde alle Fragen beantworten, die ihr habt. Alles verstanden?"

Harry hob den Kopf nicht, und nachdem er sich ein Buch geholt hatte, begann er mit seiner Arbeit. Am Ende der Stunde war er erschöpft und sein Gehirn fühlte sich von all den Informationen über dunkle Kreaturen, von denen er gelernt hatte, taub an. Er gab seine Notizen ab und Madam Ivy sah ziemlich überrascht aus, weil er so viel Arbeit

erledigt hatte. Sie drehte das Blatt um und überflog kurz seine Notizen und sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Nun, das ist bestimmt ein guter Standard, Potter ... obwohl hier, am Ende der Seite, ein paar Dinge falsch geschrieben sind. Bessern Sie das bitte aus und dann wird Professor Lupin nächste Woche mit Ihnen weiter darüber reden."

Sie erinnerte Harry stark an eine jüngere Ausgabe von Professor McGonagall.

An diesem Abend saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben fertig, um danach endlich das Wochenende beginnen zu können. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry seine erste Stunde im Töten bei Professor Lupin und er freute sich nicht gerade darauf. Am Nachmittag würden Hagrids Drachen kommen und Harry wollte ihnen dabei helfen, sich schnell einzugewöhnen. Inzwischen hatte er sich schon gut an Drachen gewöhnt.

Mit der Zeit wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum lehr, und um neun Uhr waren nur noch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny da. Hermine war über ein riesiges Blatt mit Runen gebeugt, die sie ordentlich auf ein frisches Blatt übertrug, und Ron brachte Sneezy das Alphabet bei, ohne dabei viel Erfolg zu haben. Ginny schien wegen irgendetwas nervös zu sein.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie sich ständig in ihrem Stuhl gewunden, ihr Buch geschlossen und wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Oh, ja, alles okay", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Nur ein bisschen nervös. Ich glaube, ich geh noch mal ins Badezimmer bevor ich ins Bett gehe, ich könnte noch eine Dusche gebrauchen." Sie stand auf, ließ ihre Bücher und Tasche am Tisch liegen und ging hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Harry hatte gerade seine Feder wieder in die Hand genommen und erneut zu schreiben begonnen, als sie wieder da war, eine Tasche in der Hand. „Die hast du aber schnell gepackt", sagte er.

„Na ja, ich wollte schon den ganzen Tag lang duschen", sagte sie ruhig. „Wir sehen uns." Und sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort durch das Portraitloch.

Alle waren einen Moment lang still, dann sagte Hermine, was alle dachten.

„Warum kann sie nicht die Duschen im Gryffindorturm verwenden?", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd und legte ihre Feder auf den Tisch. „Und warum war die Tasche schon fertig gepackt? Glaubt ihr, dass sie etwas vorhat?"

„Ja", sagte Ron sofort. He stand auf, lies seine Bücher wo sie waren, und eilte zu Harrys Koffer in der Ecke. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen öffnete er ihn und suchte ein paar Minuten darin herum, bevor er Harrys Tarnumhang herauszog. „Dir macht es nichts aus, wenn ich ihn mir leihe, oder?", sagte er und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. Sein Kopf machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Nicht, wenn du mich mitkommen lässt", sagte Harry. Er ignorierte Hermines Protest, weil sie so spät am Abend noch mal den Turm verließen und lief zu Ron, und sein Cousin warf den Umhang über sie beide. Harry wusste nicht, warum er Ginny folgen wollte – Misstrauen, oder vielleicht wollte er einfach noch einmal seine Beine strecken und es war eine gute Ausrede, um den Hausaufgaben zu entkommen.

Er und Ron gingen zur Tür und gingen hinaus. Hermine rief ihnen nach, dass sie nicht auf ihrer Seite sein würde, falls sie erwischt würden, doch sie hörten ihr nicht wirklich zu, und schlüpften hinaus in den Korridor. Das Portraitloch schloss sich hinter ihnen. Es war sofort offensichtlich, wohin Ginny ging. Sie sahen gerade noch ihren roten Haarschopf hinter der Ecke verschwinden, und leise folgten sie ihr.

Beide waren gewachsen, seit sie den Umhang das letzte Mal verwendet hatten, und es war schwierig, zu gehen und zur gleichen Zeit darauf zu achten, dass alle Knöchel und Beine unsichtbar blieben, aber sie schafften es. Ziemlich bald holten sie Ginny ein und es wurde klar, dass sie nicht in Richtung eines Badezimmers ging. Sie achteten darauf, ein gutes Stück hinter ihr und still zu bleiben. Sie wollten nicht, dass sie wusste, dass sie verfolgt wurde, auch wenn sie nur etwas so unschuldiges machte, wie in die Bibliothek gehen um ein Buch zu holen, oder einen Brief in die Eulerei zu bringen.

Sie ging jedoch an der Treppe zur Eulerei vorbei und sie schienen nicht in Richtung der Bibliothek unterwegs zu sein. Harry wurde mit jedem von Ginnys Schritten immer misstrauischer, und ihm wollte nicht einfallen, wohin sie sonst gehen könnte. Der Astronomieturm schien logisch zu sein, aber Ginny wäre ziemlich dumm wenn sie versuchte, in der Nacht dorthin zu gehen. Professor Sinistra war bekannt für ihren Schutz über ihre Räume, und die einzige Entschuldigung, in der Nacht dort zu sein, war eine Astronomiestunde – aber Ginny hätte ihnen sicher erzählt, dass sie eine Stunde hätte, anstatt so zu tun, als ginge sie zum Badezimmer. Und warum hatte sie ihre Schultasche im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen?

Tatsächlich erschien bald die gewundene Treppe zum Astromonieturm und Ginny drehte sich um und ging hinauf. Hier hallte jeder einzelne Laut von den Wänden und Harry und Ron hatten Schwierigkeiten damit, nebeneinander nach oben zu kommen und versteckt zu bleiben. Harry wusste nicht wie, aber er merkte, dass Ron wütend wurde. Vielleicht lag es am Geräusch seines Atems, oder wie er Harry immer am Arm zog, damit er schneller ging.

Harry fragte sich, ob Ginny vielleicht die Drachen besuchte, die noch immer in der Astronomiehalle wohnten, aber sie ging auch an dieser Tür vorbei und ging weiter und weiter nach oben zum höchsten Turm der Schule. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, von unsichtbaren Augen beobachtet zu werden. Er wusste nicht genau, wie Professor Sinistra den Turm vor Eindringlingen schützte, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht angenehm sein würde. Ein Schlag auf die Hand und ein paar Punkte von der Schule waren einfach eine zu schöne Vorstellung.

Nach ein paar langen Minuten, in denen sie die Treppe hinaufschlichen und Ron ihn immer wieder mit sich zog, hörte Harry, wie sich über ihnen eine Falltür öffnete und kalte Nachtluft strömte die Treppe herunter. Ginny kletterte vorsichtig hinaus und zu Harrys Erleichterung blieb die Falltür offen. Er und Ron schafften es irgendwie, ohne Geräusch und ohne übereinander zu fallen nach draußen zu gelangen. Ginny war alleine auf dem Turm; auf einer niedrigen Mauer sitzend starrte sie auf den See hinaus, still und unbeweglich wie eine Statue. Ron zupfte Harry am Ärmel, um ihn von der Falltür wegzuziehen, und in der nächsten Sekunde erkannte Harry, warum, denn er hörte Schritte, die die Treppe heraufkamen. Er erwartete fast, dass Professor Sinistra herausfliegen und sie alle erwürgen würde. Ginny dachte offenbar das gleiche und versuchte, sich zu verstecken, doch in der nächsten Sekunde erschien eine Gestalt durch die Falltür.

„Hiya", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ich zu spät bin … ich hab ihnen gesagt, ich müsste eine Dusche nehmen." Sie hielt die Tasche hoch und zeigte sie immer noch lächelnd ihrem Besucher. „Was war deine Entschuldigung?"

„Ich hab keine gebraucht", war die Antwort. „Ich bin aufgestanden und gegangen. Niemand hat es gemerkt."

Ron war so still geworden, dass sich Harry Sorgen machte, er wäre tatsächlich vor Schock gestorben, und stieß ihn in die Seite. Ron stieß ihn ebenfalls, aber fest.

Draco setzte sich neben Ginny auf die Mauer und stieß die Falltür mit dem Absatz seiner Stiefel aus Drachenhaut zu. Ginny lächelte schüchtern. „Also …", sagte sie. „Warum wolltest du mich sehen?"

„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit", murmelte Draco und lehnte sich nach vor; er berührte ihr Gesicht.

Neben Harry zitterte Ron vor Wut. Harry fühlte, wie sich die Hände seine Cousins zu Fäusten ballten, als würde er am liebsten unter dem Umhang hervor stürmen und Malfoy über die Mauer vom Turm stürzen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Weil die Falltür nun geschlossen war, konnten er und Ron nicht entkommen, und sie konnten nichts anderes tun, als hilflos zuzusehen. Harry merkte, dass er den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Es war wie bei einem Autounfall – er musste einfach hinsehen.

Draco und Ginny, so abgelenkt wie sie waren, hatten offenbar keinen Sinn mehr für Zeit. Harry und Ron jedoch schon. Die Augenblicke zogen sich zu Minuten, und nach einer Viertelstunde wurde Harry kalt und seine Glieder starr vom langen Stillstehen, und die Unterhaltung verlor ihren Reiz. Die einzige Wärme auf dem Turm kam von Ron, der noch immer wütend zitterte und wie ein Rhinozeros atmete. Harry musste ihn immer wieder treten, damit er leise war, doch Ron trat ihn immer doppelt so fest. Nach zwanzig Minuten war Harry noch kälter, und er war voller blauer Flecken. Er wollte Malfoy nun wirklich vom Turm stürzen, nur, um die Kussstunde zu unterbrechen, damit er zu Bett gehen konnte.

Draco ließ Ginny wieder los und sie lehnte sich sofort nach vorne, doch er hielt eine Hand hoch. „Es ist spät", murmelte er. „Die Gryffindors werden noch misstrauisch, wenn du so lange weg bist. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst noch eine Dusche, bevor du zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehst, dann müssen sie nicht misstrauisch sein."

Sie nickte mit einem Lächeln; ihre Wangen waren ein wenig rosa. „Okay … selbe Zeit und selber Ort morgen?"

„Hoffentlich", sagte er. „Vielleicht eine Stunde früher. Sag, du hättest eine Strafarbeit oder etwas ähnliches Lächerliches." Er lächelte und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist nichts dabei, am Abend auf dem Astronomieturm zu sein … all diese Gerüchte über seinen Schutz … Ich meine, sie ist ein wenig paranoid, aber eigentlich ist Professor Sinistr-AAARGH!"

Die Mauer, auf der sie saßen, war offenbar zum Leben erwacht, und mit einem lauten Zischen erschien ein Arm wie der eines Kraken und wand sich um Malfoy; er versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen. Ginny schrie, als noch mehr Tentakel erschienen, die sie packen wollten, aber sie sprang außer Reichweite und starrte erschrocken auf die Steinschlange, die versuchte, Draco zu erdrücken. Er hustete, kämpfte verbissen, bevor er sich aus ihrem Griff befreien könnte und zur Seite hechtete. Auf der anderen Seite des Turms ging ein Licht an und Draco rief Ginny zu: „LAUF!". Dann riss er die Falltür auf, sprang hinunter und verschwand. Sie folgte ihm schnell und Harry und Ron kamen unter dem Umhang ebenfalls in Bewegung. So schnell wie möglich bewegten sie sich zur Falltür, aber bevor sie auch nur die Hälfte des Wegs hinter sich hatte schloss Ginny sie.

„Wir haben keinen Ausweg!", brachte Harry verzweifelt hervor. „Was sollen wir tun?"

Ron riss sich den Tarnumhang herunter und bückte sich zur Falltür, wo er mit wütender Stimme sagte: „Vergiss den Astronomieturm, ich werde Malfoy UMBRINGEN!" Er zog ein paar Mal wütend an der Falltür, aber sie öffnete sich einfach nicht. Sie war verschlossen. „Ach, KOMM SCHON!", brüllte Ron sie an.

Harry stieß ihm in die Brust und zischte: „Scccchhhh! Sie werden uns noch hören!"

Aber die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, als Harry fühlte, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand. Er fiel nach unten und schaffte es noch, Ron zu packen, und beide schrien, als sie nach unten in die Dunkelheit gesaugt wurden. Ein paar Momente später fielen sie mit lauten Schmerzensschreien auf den Boden. Wo auch immer sie waren, es war stockdunkel. Keuchend suchte Harry nach Ron und brachte: „Ron! Ron, wo bist du?", hervor.

Ron packte ihn in der Dunkelheit am Arm. „Ich bin hier", hauchte er; offenbar hatte auch er Schwierigkeiten damit, Luft zu bekommen. „Wo sind wir?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry um Atem ringend. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte. „Lumos!"

Eine Lichtkugel erschien am Ende seines Zauberstabs, gerade groß genug, um die paar Meter um sie herum zu erleuchten. Der Raum schien leer zu sein, es gab nur steinerne Wände und den Boden. Harry hob den Zauberstab zur Decke hoch, doch sie war wieder erschienen.

„Wir sind gefangen", quiekte Ron. „Es gibt keinen Ausweg! Wir werden hier drinnen verhungern! Das können sie doch nicht machen! Das ist eine SCHULE, nicht ASKABAN!" Er sprang zu einer Wand und begann, mit den Fäusten dagegen zu schlagen, doch Harry packte ihn und zog ihn weg, bevor er sich die Knöchel an den harten Wänden brechen konnte.

„Es muss einen Ausweg geben!", sagte er. „Wir müssen nur nachdenken und ruhig bleiben. In Hogwarts gibt es überall einen Ausweg, und die Gründer hätten keinen Ort gebaut, der die Leben von Schülern in Gefahr bringt."

„Ach ja?", sagte Ron, schon etwas wahnsinnig. „Und die Kammer des Schreckens ist also nur ein kleines, buntes, Wunderland, oder?"

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Und Slytherins Erben ging es in der Kammer gut, oder? Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wer den Astronomieturm gebaut hat."

„Ich glaube, es war Slytherin", meinte Ron. „Er war total paranoid, wenn's um seinen Teil des Schlosses ging. Er hat das sicher gemacht. Alles ist seine Schuld!" Und er warf sich wieder gegen die Wand, wobei er schrie und mit den Fäusten dagegen schlug.

Harry zog ihn wieder weg. „Ron, nicht!", zischte er. „Wir müssen nur ruhig sein und einen Ausweg finden. Ich werde versuchen, etwas von der Wand wegzusprengen." Er zielte mit den Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Reducto!"

Ein Lichtblitz traf die Wand und ein paar Brocken fielen auf den Boden. Er betete, dass die Wand dünn, und nicht zwei Meter dick war, und begann, sie Stück für Stück mit dem Reducto Zauber auseinander zu nehmen. Endlich – es schien, als wären Stunden vergangen – konnte sie Licht durch das Loch sehen. Ron holte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab hervor und gemeinsam schafften sie es, ein Loch zu schaffen, das groß genug zum Durchklettern war, und endlich kletterten sie aus der Kammer.

Es schien, als wären sie nun in einer kleinen Abstellkammer. Kisten standen auf dem Boden und Kerzen hingen an der Wand und tauchten alles in ein warmes Licht. Ron vergaß Malfoy offenbar einen Moment lang und ging durch den Raum auf eine Tür zu. Er riss sie auf und dahinter lag nur Dunkelheit.

„Nimm dir ein paar von diesen Kerzen", sagte Harry und nahm ein paar aus ihren Haltern. „Wir müssen versuchen, einen Korridor zu finden, den wir kennen. Dann können wir versuchen, zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen."

Ron nahm eine Kerze von der Wand und leise schlichen sich die beiden in den nächsten Raum. Das Kerzenlicht fiel in Wellen über die Wände und zuerst dachte Harry, es wäre nur ein weiterer leerer Raum, abgesehen davon, dass die Wände im Licht wie seltsames, klebrig gelbes Gelee glitzerten. An der Wand gegenüber klebte etwas. Als Harry die Kerze etwas höher hielt fiel das Licht auf die Gestalt, die von der klebrigen Masse an der Wand gehalten wurde. Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit, den weißblonden Haarschopf zu erkennen, bevor Ron neben ihm wütend aufschrie, sich auf Malfoy stürzte und versuchte, ihn von der Wand zu reißen – vermutlich, um ihn zu töten. Harry lief Ron hinterher und versuchte, ihn von Malfoy wegzuzerren, Malfoy schrie Ron an, Ron versuchte, Malfoy zu erwürgen und sie hörten erst auf, als Harry so laut in ihre Ohren schrie, dass sie ihnen danach schmerzten.

„Danke!", rief Harry. „Und nun, hört auf. Malfoy, warum klebst du da an der Wand?"

„Sie hat mich einfach festgesogen", sagte Draco wütend. Ein blaues Auge bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Hey", sagte Ron plötzlich bevor Harry antworten konnte. Er zog an seinen Händen, die beim Versuch, Draco zu erwürgen in das Gelee eingesunken waren, doch sie lösten sich nicht. „Hol mich hier RAUS!"

Harry legte die Arme um Rons Mitte und zog so fest er konnte, um Ron aus dem klebrigen Gelee zu lösen. Draco, der mit allen vieren von sich gestreckt an der Wand hing, konnte dabei nur lachend zusehen. Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Schnarren, doch mit seinen Händen außer Gefecht konnte er Draco nicht schlagen und wurde deshalb nur noch wütender. Harry kam mit seinem Versuch nirgendwo hin und gab auf. Keuchend ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen. Draco lachte noch immer. Ron spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und er hörte auf.

„Versuch es mit einem Schmelzzabuer", sagte Ron und versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen und Harry am Boden anzusehen, doch es war schwierig, an Draco geklebt wie er war. „Oder einen Auflösezauber oder so etwas."

„Verwend KEINEN Aufllösezauber, du wirst unsere ganze Haut auflösen!", rief Draco.

„Ich korrigiere", sagte Ron wütend. „Es wird DEINE ganze Haut auflösen, ich verliere nur meine Hände, was ein ganz guter Preis dafür ist zu sehen, wie du dich auflöst. Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du mit MEINER Schwester machst?"

„Was zum Teufel hat deine Schwester damit zu tun?", sagte Malfoy wütend.

„Hört auf! Hört auf zu streiten!", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen hier raus bevor Professor Sinistra uns alle erwischt. Wir können später wegen Ginny streiten. Ron, leg dein Knie auf Malfoys Bauch und zieh deine Hände zurück. Das könnte sie frei bekommen. Dann versuchen wir, Malfoy zu befreien."

Ron starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte? Du gibst mir tatsächlich die Erlaubnis, Malfoy mit dem Knie zu treten?"

„Habe ich kein Wörtchen mitzureden?", sagte Draco und hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ron, ich steh hinter dir um dich zu fangen, okay? Heb einfach dein rechtes Knie und leg es VORSICHTIG auf Dracos Bauch. Dann kannst du dich gut wegstoßen. Okay?"

„In Ordnung", sagte Ron. Er lächelte. „Vorsichtig. Hm." Er hob ein Knie und stieß es gegen Dracos Bauch, aber bevor er auch nur versuchen konnte, seine Hände zu befreien, ertönte ein Geräusch wie Sauce, die in einen Staubsauger gesaugt wird. Das Gelee

breitete sich über Draco in einer großen, glitzernden Masse aus und umschlang Rons Knie und hielt es fest.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bevor Ron mit belegter Stimme sagte: „Hast du noch irgendwelche großartigen Ideen, Harry? Vielleicht sollte ich mein Gesicht in das Gelee pressen und sehen, ob es uns hilft?"

Draco seufzte dramatisch. „Was hat dir die Kunst des Sarkasmus angetan, Weasley? Sie verdient es sicher nicht, so verschandelt zu werden."

„Du hältst den Mund! Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Oh Mann, jetzt hab ich aber Angst."

„Halt den Mund!"

„Was ist sonst? Trittst du mich, dass dein anderes Bein auch an der Wand klebt?"

„Hört auf!", sagte Harry. „Kommt schon, wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Vielleicht … vielleicht hebst du dein anderes Bein, Ron, und dein Gewicht zieht dich dann aus dem Gelee."

„Oder vielleicht", sagte Draco trocken, „wenn wir einfach hier bleiben, auf Professor Sinistra warten und dann ruhig die Situation erklären, können wir gehen. Immerhin bin ich ein Vertrauensschüler und ich habe einen sehr guten Grund, in der Nacht draußen zu sein. Es missfällt mir zwar sehr, aber Weasley ist auch einer, und Ginny wurde nicht erwischt, also hat sie kein Problem. Oh wartet, was ist mit dir, Potter? Na ja, ich nehme mal an, wenn einer von vier erwischt wird, ist das nicht schlecht."

In diesem Moment ertönten hinter ihnen leise Schritte und das Rascheln eines Umhangs auf dem Boden. Harry wirbelte herum. In der Tür stand Professor Sinistra, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen und Triumpf glitzerte in ihren Augen.

„Nun, nun …", flüsterte sie. „Von Siebtklässlern hätte ich etwas Besseres erwartet. Und zwei Vertrauensschüler. Dem Direktor wird das gar nicht gefallen, Jungs. Überhaupt nicht."

„Professor?", ertönte Dracos Stimme hinter Ron. „Professor, ich kann das alles erklären. Zumindest kann ich erklären, warum ich im Turm bin, doch Weasley und Potter sind leider eine andere Geschichte. Sehen Sie, ich hab gerade meine Runden als Vertrauensschüler gemacht, als – "

„Heben Sie sich das für den Direktor auf, Draco." Sinistra hob eine Hand, schnippte mit den Fingern und das Gelee ließ die beiden sofort los. Ein weiteres Schnippen und dünne Seile erschienen aus den silbernen Armreifen um ihre Handgelenke und banden sich fest um ihre Hälse. „Kommt mit."

* * *

Als sie mit ziemlich schuldig aussehenden Gesichtern in Dumbledores Büro kamen, waren schon drei andere Personen dort. Ginny saß mit rosarotem Gesicht und mit ihren Fingern spielend vor Dumbledores Tisch; McGonagall stand an ihrer Seite. Professor Snape stand in der Nähe des Feuers und als Sinistra Draco am Kragen hereinzog hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Malfoy …?", flüsterte er gefährlich.

„Professor!", sagte Draco und sah offenbar eine Gelegenheit, sich aus der Geschichte herauszuwinden. „Professor, Sie müssen mir glauben, ich kann all das erklären. Ich machte gerade einen Kontrollgang, als – "

„Oh, halt den Mund, Malfoy", murmelte Ron mit den Augen rollend.

Sinistra schnippte mit den Fingern und die dünnen Seile um ihre Hälse lösten sich auf. Harry zuckte zusammen und fuhr mit den Fingern an seinen Hals, wo das Seil gewesen war, während sich Professor Sinistra an den Schulleiter wandte.

„Dumbledore", sagte sie eisig. „Ich habe sie erwischt, als sie versuchten, vom Turm zu fliehen. Meine Verteidigung hat sie gefangen, doch sie haben so viel Lärm gemacht, dass es nicht schwer war, sie zu finden.

„Danke, Sarabi", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Er saß auf einem großen, purpurnen Lehnstuhl hinter seinem Tisch. „Setzt euch bitte, Jungs. Minerva, Severus, Sarabi, ihr könnt euch ruhig ein paar Stühle holen."

Das taten sie auch. Draco wollte sich sofort neben Ginny setzen, aber Ron schlug ihn auf die Schulter und setzte sich demonstrativ neben seine Schwester. Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas so sagen, das bestimmt nicht nett gewesen wäre, aber Snape schlug ihm kurz aufs Ohr und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Der Professor warf Harry einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, während sich seine Finger um die Lehne des Stuhls neben Draco wanden. Harry setzte sich gehorsam darauf. McGonagall stand hinter Ginny und Ron, während Professor Sinistra Snapes alte Position neben dem Kamin einnahm und die vier Schüler mit einem kalten Lächeln auf ihrem blassen Gesicht beobachtete.

„Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Professor Sinistra sagt, sie habe euch vier auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt. Wenn ich meiner Uhr glauben kann, dann ist es fast zehn Uhr abends, viel zu spät, um noch nicht im Bett und draußen unterwegs zu sein. Ich frage mich, ob ihr mir sagen könnt, warum …"

Sofort meldete sich Ron: „Malfoy hat MEINE Schwester geküsst!"

Ginny wurde scharlachrot und quiekte: „Ron, das hat er nicht, sag so etwas nicht!"

„Wir haben euch gesehen!", sagte Ron wütend. „Ich und Harry, wir waren dort, wir – "

„Warum habt ihr uns überhaupt verfolgt?", wollte Draco wissen und wandte sich Ron zu. „Wer hat dir das Recht gegeben, in der Schule herumzuschleichen und deine große, fette Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute zu stecken?"

„Weil wir wussten, dass ihr etwas vorhattet!", bellte Ron und wurde so rot wie Ginny. „Und ich habe einen Beweis, weil Harry auch da war, und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich GENAUSO viel Recht wie du habe, in der Schule herumzuschleichen, weil ICH auch ein Vertrauensschüler bin, OKAY?"

„Was ist dann mit Potter? Welcher Vertrauensschüler würde wissentlich den Platz eines anderen Schülers in Hogwarts riskieren, indem er ihn mitnimmt – "

„Lasst mich aus der Sache raus!", sagte Harry und musste fast schreien, damit ihn jemand hörte.

„WARUM SOLLTE ICH DAS NICHT?", rief Ron, stand auf und starrte Malfoy hasserfüllt an. „DU WARST DA! DU BIST DER BEWEIS, DU HAST GESEHEN, WAS PASSIERT IST! DU HAST GESEHEN, DASS MALFOY MEINE – "

„WEASLEY, es ist ihr ENTSCHEIDUNG, wen sie küsst, DU KANNST NICHT ALLES FÜR SIE ENTSCHEIDEN!", brüllte Draco und stand ebenfalls auf.

Ginny brach in Tränen aus, während Ron und Draco sich weiterhin anschrien und anfingen, sich gegenseitig zu stoßen. Harry versuchte, sich rauszuhalten, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Draco zu schreien begann, dass Harry und Ron etwas Verdächtiges vorhätten. Er sprang auf die Beine und begann ebenfalls zu schreien, Snape rief Harry und Draco zu, sie sollten sich setzen, McGonagall versuchte, Ron davon abzuhalten, Draco umzubringen, Ginny weinte immer mehr, Sinistra steuerte nun zu dem Chaos auch ein paar Schreie bei und ein paar Momente lang herrschte absolutes Chaos, bis –

„MÖCHTE JEMAND EINEN KEKS?", brüllte Dumbledore über all den Lärm.

Alle hörten sofort auf zu schreien und drehten sich um, um ihn anzustarren. Ron ließ sogar Dracos Kehle los. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden und hielt ihnen ein Tablett mit Keksen hin.

„Nun?", sagte er fröhlich.

„Bei allem Respekt, Albus, das ist wirklich keine gute Zeit für Kekse", sagte McGonagall kurz. Sie drückte Ron an der Schulter zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

Snape machte das gleiche mit Harry und Draco – nachdem er sie zum Glück die Plätze wechseln ließ, sodass Draco so weit wie möglich von Ron entfernt war. Harry erkannte, dass Snape ihn direkt in der Schusslinie platziert hatte, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Nun … Sarabi, haben sie irgendwelche Schäden im Astronomieturm angerichtet?", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es hätte leicht etwas passieren können, Direktor. Sehr leicht. Diese Schüler sind in der Nacht in den Turm eingebrochen, und sehr viel feine und wertvolle Ausrüstung war in Gefahr. Wenn sie etwas hätten zerbrechen wollen, dann – "

„Aber das haben sie nicht, Sarabi", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Das einzige Problem, das wir hier haben, sind zwei verliebte Teenager, ein Bruder mit zu großem Beschützerinstinkt und ein guter Freund. Ich werde dieses Mal keine Punkte abziehen, aber ich muss euch bitten, in Zukunft nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu bleiben. Der Astronomieturm ist für Schüler verboten, wenn sie dort keinen Unterricht oder eine sehr gute Entschuldigung haben. Bitte merkt euch das. Severus, Minerva, wenn ihr Strafarbeiten geben wollt, dann ist das eure Angelegenheit."

„Ich denke, es würde ihnen helfen, sich die Botschaft zu merken", sagte McGonagall weise. „Ihr drei kommt am Montag in mein Büro, um acht Uhr, und – "

„Potter wird nicht kommen können", sagte Snape ruhig. „Er hat bereits eine Nachhilfestunde in Zaubertränke und glaub mir, er braucht sie dringend."

Harry dachte, dass das ein wenig gemein war, sagte aber nichts und starrte nur auf einen Punkt auf Dumbledores Tisch, als wäre er besonders faszinierend.

„Dann sollte Harry seine Strafarbeit vielleicht bei dir verbüßen, Severus", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden. „Direkt vor seiner Nachhilfe. Ich denke, das wäre für alle um einiges bequemer. Minerva, ist das für dich in Ordnung?"

McGonagall nickte kurz. Dumbledore lächelte. „Wunderbar. Nun denn, es ist spät und ihr solltet alle im Bett sein, außer jemand hat noch etwas zu sagen. Nein? Dann wünsche ich euch allen eine gute Nacht, und bitte denkt in Zukunft mehr nach.


	14. Nox Sanguinis

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 14 – Nox Sanguinis

Ron und Ginny stritten bis spät in die Nacht. Als Hermine herausfand, was Ron und Harry beobachtet hatten, schloss sie sich dem Streit ebenfalls an; sie sagte, dass Ron glücklich für Ginny sein sollte und nicht immer versuchen sollte, sie zu kontrollieren. Harry tat sein Bestes, um sich aus der Sache rauszuhalten. Nach vielen Tränen und lautem Schreien stürmte Ginny nach oben ins Bett und schrie Ron an, dass es ihr Leben war und sie machen würde, was sie wollte. Harry war wirklich froh, dass Hermine nicht lange wütend auf Ron war, denn sein bester Freund tat ihm ziemlich Leid. Hermine schien zu merken, wie schwer die ganze Sache für Ron war, und um ihn aufzumuntern, ließ sie es zu, dass er sie spektakulär im Zaubererschach schlug. Danach fühlte sich Ron ein wenig besser, und zur Abwechslung schaffte er es, ein Gespräch zu führen, während dem er zu niemandem unfreundlich war.

Die Stimmung beim Frühstück war sehr angespannt. Ron redete nicht mit Ginny oder Draco und sie ignorierten ihn genauso entschlossen. Neville, Luna und Kainda hatten keine Ahnung, was in der vorherigen Nacht geschehen war, und die anderen überließen ihm den Job, es ihnen zu erzählen, was Harry sehr unfair fand. Er erklärte es kurz. Neville sah angesichts der Nachricht geschockt aus und sogar Kainda war überrascht, aber Luna lächelte nur sanft.

„Wie süß", murmelte sie. „Romeo und Julia. Sie ignorieren die Wünsche der anderen, um zusammen sein zu können."

„Draco ist doch nicht Romeo", sagte Kainda mit einem schwachen Lächelnd. „Und Ginny ist keine Julia. Wer will darauf wetten, wie lange es dauern wird?"

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Luna. „Ich denke, wir sollten glücklich sein, weil wir jetzt drei Paare in unserer Gruppe haben. Nur Neville und ich sind jetzt noch alleine. Aber wer weiß."

Neville rückte ein Stück von ihr weg, um sich hinter Harry zu verstecken.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück ging Draco mit seinem Zeichenblock hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Ginny verschwand in der Bibliothek, wahrscheinlich um Rons düsterem Blick auszuweichen. Ron und Hermine gingen zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors, Neville hinterdrein, und Luna machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Harry sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass seine Stunde mit Professor Lupin bald beginnen würde. Kainda, die gerade aus der Große Halle rollte, bemerkte seine Miene und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Harry? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Ja ... ich habe eine Extrastunde", sagte er. „Ich will aber eigentlich nicht gehen."

„Ist es wegen Zaubertränke? Ich hab gehört wie jemand vor einer Weile gesagt hat, dass du Nachhilfe nimmst", sagte sie und rollte neben ihm her, während er in Richtung des Korridors für Dunkle Künste ging.

Er lächelte. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich bewahren?"

„Aber klar doch."

„Ich hab keine Nachhilfe", sagte er lächelnd. „Das muss ich nur allen sagen. Ich mache Okklumentik und Legilimentik. Geistestechniken und so was."

Kainda starrte ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Bei wem?"

„Snape", antwortete er.

„Oh, ist das warum ... du dein komisches Halsband hast ...?"

„Nein, das ist etwas anderes."

„Sagst du es mir?"

Er lächelte. „Es ist ... wirklich, wirklich, wirklich kompliziert. Und ich würde eine Menge Gold wetten, dass du es mir sowieso nicht glauben wirst."

„Oh, ich habe schon eine Menge Schwachsinn geglaubt. Weiß sonst noch jemand von dieser wirklich komplizierten Sache?"

„Nein. Ich hab dir wahrscheinlich am meisten gesagt, als du letztes Jahr den Krankenflügel verlassen hast. Mit all den Heilern. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich gesagt habe, dass Dumbledore Snape und Peter beauftragt hat, auf mich Acht zu geben?"

Sie nickte ein wenig. „Verschwommen. Ich habe mich aber damals nicht darauf konzentriert, mir jedes deiner Worte zu merken. Wie wär's, wenn wir uns nach deiner Stunde treffen? Dann können wir besser reden."

„Sicher", sagte er. „Ich werde dich dann suchen ... wo wirst du sein?"

„Wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek oder in der Großen Halle", sagte sie. Sie winkte, als sie sich umdrehte, rief ihm zum Abschied zu und verschwand dann in einem Korridor. Er wollte irgendwie, dass sie bei ihm blieb, so dass er zumindest seinen Unterricht mit Lupin verschieben konnte, obwohl er gehen musste. Er wusste, dass es wichtig war. Auch wenn er keine kleinen Kreaturen töten wollte.

Als Harry an die Tür von Lupins Büro klopfte, öffnete sie sich fast sofort, obwohl es nicht Lupin war, der ihn begrüßte. Madam Ivy lächelte ihn an; heute trug sie ein orientalisches, rotes Kleid und hatte ihr Haar mit Haargel aufgestellt.

„Ah, hallo Potter. Sie müssen hier sein, um Professor Lupin zu sehen? Er ist drüben in seinen privaten Zimmern."

„Danke, Madam", sagte Harry. Sie öffnete die Tür des Büros und ließ ihn ein, dann führte sie ihn hinüber zu einer anderen Tür. Sie klopfte dreimal und dann ertönte von drinnen Lupins Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Harry Potter ist hier um Sie zu sehen, Professor", sagte Madam Ivy.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lupin sah sie an; er wirkte krank und bleich. Er warf Harry ein freundliches Lächeln zu. „Morgen, Harry. Wie geht es dir?" Und in dem Moment, als Harry den Raum betrat, schlug er Madam Ivy die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Gut", sagte Harry und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Sind Sie ...?"

„Müde, aber in Ordnung", sagte Lupin, lächelte schwach, setzte sich auf einen Lehnstuhl beim Feuer und bedeutete dann Harry, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Während er sich setzte, sah sich Harry neugierig um. Lupins private Räume waren wirklich ganz anders als die von Snape. Die Wände waren cremefarben, im Gegensatz zu

Snapes dunkelblauen Räumen, und der Boden war nicht aus Stein, sondern von beigem Teppich bedeckt. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich etwa gleich viel Möblierung, aber Lupins war viel mehr verteilt und einladender. Harry fühlte sich von seiner Umgebung ein wenig beruhigt. Er wusste, falls er das Töten unten in Snapes dunklen Zimmern lernen würde, könnte er wahrscheinlich einen Monat lang nicht mehr schlafen.

„Wie war deine erste Woche?", fragte Lupin freundlich.

Harry lächelte, während er darüber nachdachte. „Ereignisreich. Und anstrengend."

„Dann wirst du froh sein, dass sie heute Stunde nicht besonders anspruchsvoll sein wird", sagte Lupin mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich werde damit beginnen, dir ein paar extra Zauber beizubringen, die du in einem Duell benutzen kannst. Ich verstehe, dass du dich nicht darauf freust, zu lernen wie man tötet, und ich weiß auch warum, deswegen werde ich dir zuerst einige Flüche beibringen, mit denen zu deinen Gegner entwaffnen kannst. Wir werden langsam anfangen, Harry."

Von dieser Nachricht immens ermutigt nickte Harry. Lupin schien bereit sein, zu beginnen. Er stand auf, zog seinen Arbeitsumhang aus und hängte ihn an einen Haken neben dem Fenster, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. Er bedeutete Harry, sich auf den freien Raum in der Mitte des Zimmers zu stellen.

„Beginnen wir mit etwas Einfachem. Wie zerstört man den Zauberstab des Gegners."

* * *

Ein paar lange Stunden später humpelte Harry aus Lupins Zimmer; er besah sich einen blauen Fleck, der sich auf seinem Handrücken bildete, und überprüfte seinen Zauberstab auf Kratzer. Er hatte nicht nur gelernt, wie er den Zauberstab seines Gegners komplett zerstörte und sich dann vor dem Schwall Roher Magie schützte, der daraus hervorbrach, er konnte jetzt auch einen fortgeschrittenen Knochenbruchzauber, er wusste, wie er einen einzelnen Muskel lähmen konnte, anstatt die Ganzkörperklammer verwenden zu müssen, einen Stechzauber, der sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte, und eine nette Auswahl von nützlichen Zaubern. In der nächsten Stunde würde Harry lernen, wie er während dem Laufen Flüche aussprechen konnte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er nicht von einem Startzeichen weg töten musste.

Als Harry die Bibliothek betrat war sie ziemlich voll. Fast jeder Tisch war von Schülern besetzt, die sich durch ihre ersten Hausaufgaben kämpften, und nachdem er sich ein paar Minuten umgesehen hatte sah Harry, dass Kainda nicht da war. Er verließ die Bibliothek und ging stattdessen in die Große Halle. Ein paar Leute saßen hier und dort und spielten Schach oder unterhielten sich einfach. Das bei weitem auffälligste Paar saß an einem Tisch am Fenster und diskutierte über etwas, das wie ein Musikmagazin aussah. Professor Chetry trug heute ein ziemlich schmuddeliges, weißes Hemd mit einer Jacke im Schottenmuster, dazu eine Hose, die wie von einem Pyjama aussah, und einen kleinen Golfhut, ebenfalls mit Schottenmuster. Ein riesiger, flauschiger, regenbogenfarbener Schal war um seinen Hals gewickelt, und obwohl er drinnen war, steckte eine sternförmige Sonnenbrille auf seinem wilden, knallbunten Haar. Kainda saß ihm gegenüber. Sie trug einen warmen, dunkelbraunen Pullover, der sicher komfortabler war als er gut aussah, aber verglichen mit Professor Chetry wirkte sie verblüffend fein.

„Na, na", sagte er und deutete mit einem seiner dicken Finger auf den Artikel, über den sie sich stritten. „Du mussta olle Artn von Musik von de Muggel onhörn, bevor du sogn konnst, dass de Zauberermusik bessa is. Ah, ich sog ned, dass die gonze Muggel Musik brillant is, oba de meistn mochn ihrn Job okay. Selestina Worbeck könnt sich von Celine Dion a paar Tipps holn, glaub mia des."

„Sie müssen sich aber die ganze Brandbreite ansehen", sagte Kainda weise. „Ja, sie haben Celine Dion, aber dann gibt es auch noch Sänger wie The Cheeky Girls. Und sehen Sie sich die Zauberermusik an, wir haben die Schwestern des Schicksals, Selestina Worbeck ..."

„Ah, oba die Muggeln hobn die Bay City Rollers", sagte Chetry stolz und tippte einen der vielen Sticker auf seinem Schal an. „Es gibt koan einziges Liad auf da Welt, des an die Bay City Rollers au nua nohe ron kommt."

Harry ging zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Kainda sah auf, als sie ihn bemerkte, und Harry sah, dass es eine magische Zeitschrift war, die offen auf dem Tisch lag. Der Titel des Artikels war: „Muggelmusik Soll Der Zauberergemeinschaft Zugänglich Gemacht Werden: Behaltet euren Müll, sagen die Schwestern des Schicksals."

„Hey, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd. „Wie war deine Stunde?"

„Gut", sagte er. „Zumindest einfacher, als ich gedacht hätte."

„Wunderbar." Sie lächelte Professor Chetry an. „Ich habe Harry versprochen, dass wir einen Spaziergang machen, Sir ... Es macht Ihnen nichts aus, oder? Übrigens, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie die Zeitschrift behalten."

„Ah, danke", sagte er strahlend. „Ne, des macht mia nix aus. Ihr zwoa geht und genießt eian Spaziergang – ia hobts doch nix gefährlichs vor, oda?"

Kainda lächelte höflich. „Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, Professor."

Harry nahm die Griffe ihres Rollstuhls und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Professor Chetry ging in die andere Richtung davon; er sang sehr melodielos das neueste Lied von Kylie Minogue und sprang ein wenig hin und her. Kainda lachte leise.

„Er ist verrückt", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Seine Unterrichtsstunden sind witziger als alle anderen, aber er ist verrückt."

„Was macht ihr in Muggelkunde gerade?", fragte Harry.

„Musik", antwortete sie. „Professor Chetry ist da so eine Art Experte. Er hat in Karaokebars der Muggel gesungen und all das. Obwohl sein Geschmack doch ein wenig altmodisch ist. Die Bay City Rollers, also wirklich."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig besorgt, als sie eine Seitentür zum Hof mit dem neuen Brunnen nahmen. Er wollte Kainda alles sagen, denn seit die Dinge immer gefährlicher und verdächtiger wurden, wollte er jemanden haben, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Jemand, mit dem er noch nie gestritten hatte, der jedes Wort glauben würde, und der nicht andauernd nach mehr Informationen graben würde, die er dann gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Die einzige Person, die all diese Kriterien erfüllte, war Kainda, obwohl sich Harry nicht um ihre Reaktion Sorgen machte. Es war Snapes. Erwartete Snape, dass Harry den Bund für immer geheim hielt?

Doch als sie den Schulhof betraten, merkte Harry, dass er wohl nicht der ruhigste Ort um zu reden war, denn er sah Ron und Hermine auf einer Steinbank auf der anderen Seite des Hofs sitzen. Er hielt inne und wollte sich umdrehen, aber Ron hatte ihn schon gesehen.

„Hey, Harry! Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Meine Extrastunde mit Lupin", sagte Harry. Er beschloss, dass er immer noch später privat mit Kainda reden konnte und rollte sie über den Hof hinüber zu Ron und Hermine.

Ron sah ziemlich glücklich aus und Harry war dafür nicht undankbar. „Ich hab dir doch davon erzählt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh, klar", sagte Ron nickend.

„Also, was habt ihr beiden so gemacht?", fragte Kainda.

„Wir sind nur hier gesessen und ich hab meinen Rücken an dieser Bank verkommen lassen", sagte Ron schulterzuckend. „Es gibt nichts anderes zu tun. Ich hab meine ganzen Hausaufgaben schon erledigt. Keine Ahnung, wie ich es geschafft habe."

Ron und Hermine rutschten auf der Bank zusammen, damit Harry sich setzen konnte. Dann kuschelten sie sich zusammen, wie Pinguine in einem Wirbelsturm, und Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war schön, unter Menschen zu sein, die sich nicht ständig an die Gurgel gingen. Er fragte sich gerade, ob er sein ganzes Leben so verbringen konnte, einfach nur hinter Ron und Draco herlaufend, als eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach.

„Potter ...?"

Harry wollte fast laut antworten, aber er hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig inne und dachte stattdessen: „Professor?", während seine drei Freunde begannen, Professor Chetrys Musikgeschmack zu diskutieren.

„Sag mir, warum ich hier sitze und das Gefühl bekomme, dass du etwas tust, das du lieber lassen solltest?", sagte Snapes Stimme.

Harry versuchte, seine Miene neutral zu halten, damit seine Freunde nicht dachten, er hätte Halluzinationen. „Das tue ich nicht", dachte er mit unschuldiger Stimme. „Ich sitze mit Ron, Hermine und Kainda hier im Schulhof."

„Was macht ihr?"

„Nur reden", dachte Harry.

„Worüber?"

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, sein Gesicht und seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, bevor er ruhig dachte: „Professor Chetry."

„Und was sind deine Pläne für nach diesem Gespräch?"

„Wollen Sie es für die nächste Woche wissen, oder einen Monat, oder mein gesamtes Leben, oder ...?"

„Fang nicht mit diesem Ton an, Potter. Ich meinte kurzzeitig."

Harry zuckte ein wenig. „Ich will es ihnen irgendwie sagen."

„Was sagen?", sagte Snapes Stimme scharf in seinen Gedanken.

„Alles über den Bund", dachte Harry.

Er hatte ein scharfes und ungeduldiges Nein erwartet, oder vielleicht, dass Snape ihn über Telepathie anschreien würde, aber Snape schaffte es, ihn zu überraschen. Er sagte nicht Ja, aber es war bemerkenswert, dass er auch nicht Nein sagte. „Wem planst du, es zu sagen und aus welchen Gründen?"

„Ron, Hermine, Kainda. Wegen zusätzlicher Sicherheit. Falls ich jemals in Schwierigkeiten komme, aber Sie mich ignorieren oder beschäftigt oder denken, dass ich einfach mein normales, riskantes Ich bin, dann können sie Sie holen. Oder wenn ich vermisst werde und Sie mich nicht finden können, können Sie fragen. Ich werde immerhin auch von Rons Anwesenheit geschützt, also passen sie beide auf mich auf. Er sollte es immerhin wissen." Um dem ganzen noch das I-Tüpfchen aufzusetzen, fügte er sehr hoffnungsvoll und schmerzhaft hinzu: „Bitte ..."

„Ich kann mir diesen traurigen Hundeblick auf deinem Gesicht gut vorstellen, Potter." Snape seufzte in seinen Gedanken. „Inzwischen bereue ich es, so viel Kontakt mit dir zu haben. Du lernst, wie man logisch diskutiert. Doch ich muss zugeben ... nun gut. Doch sei beruhigt, Potter, falls es sich herumspricht, wirst du derjenige sein, der in der ganzen Schule mit Gedächtniszaubern herumläuft, nicht ich."

Harry grinste. „Danke", dachte er, bevor er sanft die Verbindung trennte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es gemacht hatte, er konnte es einfach. Es war, als würde er die Augen schließen – das musste ihm niemand beibringen.

Ron war gerade mitten in einer Rede über ein Konzert, das Fred und George einmal besucht hatten, als er sich selbst unterbrach, denn er sah das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. „Warum grinst du?"

„Weißt du noch, vor einer Ewigkeit", sagte Harry und dachte zurück. „An dem Tag, an dem Kibbles die Hütte mit den Opsittops angezündet hat und wir haben gedacht, es wären Todesser, die Hagrid umbringen wollten."

„Ja ...", sagte Ron langsam.

„Und Snape ist vom Schloss runter gerannt und hat mich angeschrien. Dann hat er mich zur Seite gezogen und mir ein Halsband gegeben, und dann hast du gefragt, was das alles sollte. Ich hab gemeint, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann, und wenn du fragst, würde ich es dir eines Tages erzählen.

„Ja ..."

Harry lächelte. „Es ist eines Tages. Kommt schon, gehen wir spazieren. Ich kann euch alles sagen."

„Was, uns allen?", fragte Ron überrascht.

Harry nickte, stand auf und zog seinen Umhang fester um sich. Alle drei beobachteten ihn genau, die Überraschung klar auf ihren Gesichtern. Er grinste angesichts ihrer Mienen. „Kommt schon, ich wette fünf Schokofrösche, dass ihr es nicht erraten werdet."

* * *

„Das sind drei ... vier ... und fünf." Ron gab ihm den letzten Schokofrosch.

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Danke. Und war es das wert?"

Ron warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Herausfinden, dass Snapes Aufgabe ihm Leben ist, dich zu beschützen, dass du seine Gesellschaft tatsächlich genießt, dass Peeves, der Poltergeist, auch dazu bestimmt ist, sein Leben zu geben um dich zu schützen, und dass du mit ihm telepathischen Kontakt hast?"

„Und?"

„Unbezahlbar."

* * *

Harry hatte ihren Reaktionen auf alles perfekt vorhergesagt. Kainda fand es ziemlich cool, und obwohl sie keine Fragen stellte, fand sie die Vorstellung eindeutig unterhaltsam. Hermine andererseits stellte Millionen von Fragen, fand sofort hundert Kleinigkeiten, um die Existenz des Bunds zu beweisen, und lief dann zur Bibliothek. Sie kam mit einem dicken Buch voller Informationen über magische Bunde zurück. Ron schien genauso neugierig zu sein wie Hermine, aber seine Fragen waren nicht ganz so theoretisch.

„Also ... Snape kann deine Gedanken lesen?", fragte er und starrte Harry beim Mittagessen über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Nur die, von denen ich es will", sagte Harry. Die Halle war ziemlich leer, denn die meisten Schüler waren noch draußen auf den Schlossgründen oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, deshalb konnten sie in Ruhe reden. Heute waren nur Ron und Harry zum Mittagessen gekommen. Hermine war noch in der Bibliothek, wo sie über den Bund zwischen Zwillingen lernte, und Kainda war in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, wo sie ihren Magen ausruhte. Obwohl sie fast alleine waren hatten Harry und Ron mit Absicht einen Tisch weit weg von allen anderen gewählt, und nur Snape saß in ihrer Nähe; er stocherte mit seiner Gabel auf einem Teller mit Salat herum.

„Also ist es nicht so ... dass er die ganze Zeit über da in deinem Kopf ist", sagte Ron und schien offenbar nicht zu merken, dass er die ganze Zeit Suppe auf seinen Teller löffelte.

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die telepathische Verbindung ist nicht immer offen, nur wenn ich es will. Er kann aber meine Gedanken lesen, wenn wir Augenkontakt haben."

„All deine Gedanken?", fragte Ron schnell.

„Ich lasse ihn nicht alle sehen", sagte Harry schulterzuckend und spießte mit der Gabel ein paar Pommes auf. „Ich kann mit Hilfe von Okklumentik Dinge blockieren."

„Also ist es nicht so, dass ich alles, was ich dir sage, auch ihm sage."

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf. „Auch wenn er etwas herausfindet, darf er es niemand andrem sagen. Durch den Bund muss er nicht nur mich sondern auch meine Geheimnisse schützen. Und ich darf seine Geheimnisse auch nicht ausplaudern", fügte er hinzu, als er den erwartungsvollen Blick in Rons Augen sah, der jedoch sofort erstarb.

„Oh, warum?", sagte Ron enttäuscht.

„Ich respektiere den Bund jetzt", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig er ist. Es ist aber nicht so, als hätte er alle möglichen seltsamen Geheimnisse ... er ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Zaubertrankbrauer ..."

Ron beobachtete Snape eine Weile mit misstrauischer Miene und hob eine Augenbraue, als würde er scharf nachdenken. „Oh, ich denke, dass Snape zumindest ein dunkles Geheimnis hat. Etwas, das wirklich, wirklich schrecklich ist. Noch schlimmer, als ein ehemaliger Todesser sein, denn wenn er das den meisten Leuten gegenüber zugegeben hat, dann muss er noch etwas Schlimmeres im Ärmel haben. Vielleicht werden wir es nie wissen. Aber ich garantiere dir, dass irgendwo, weit unten, etwas Schreckliches diesen Typ verfolgt."

Als Harry und Ron die Glocke hörten und ihre Sachen packten, um hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen, war das witzige, dass Harry alles, was Ron gesagt hatte, vergessen hatte. Die Worte wurden einfach in einer kleinen Box in seinem Gehirn mit der Aufschrift „Rons paranoide Theorien über Snape" verstaut, die dann irgendwo in einer staubigen Ecke abgestellt wurde, direkt neben allem, was Hermine ihm je über Geschichte Hogwarts gesagt hatte, Snapes dauernden Warnungen, dass er nur ein siebzehnjähriger Zauberer war und nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen konnte und den Photographien von Mrs Figgs Katzen. Und während die anderen drei niemals benutzt wurden, öffnete sich die Box von Ron zwei Wochen später wieder, als Harry herausfand, dass Ron tatsächlich Recht hatte.

* * *

Hagrids Drachen waren nun schon seit zwei Wochen in Hogwarts. Alle drei waren männlich, riesig, schuppig und schrecklich anzusehen, wenn man versuchte, in einer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde aufzupassen. Zum Glück waren sie so trainiert worden, dass sie keine Schüler oder Gebäude angriffen, also wanderten sie nur durch die Schlossgründe wie gewaltige Pfaue in ihrem Gehege. Und jedes Wochenende, nach seinem Unterricht mit Professor Lupin, ging Harry hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, um ihm mit dem Futter und den Nestern für die nächste Woche zu helfen. Das dauerte normalerweise ein paar Stunden, und war der Grund, warum Harry etwa drei Wochen nach Septemberbeginn an einem Abend um neun Uhr den nassen Rasen zum Schloss hinauf stolperte.

Nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag lang Kuhteile zerschnitten hatte, taten seine Hände weh, er war von Flecken bedeckt und er wollte jetzt nur noch zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors stolpern, ein heißes Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen. Er würde seine Hausaufgaben morgen erledigen. Seine UTZ Projekte liefen sehr gut, und er lag sogar ein wenig vor seinem Plan. Hermine hatte ihn in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke noch nicht eingeholt, und obwohl er es ihr gegenüber nie zugeben würde, war das für ihn einer der größten Erfolge aller Zeiten. Hermine schien inzwischen auch damit zufrieden zu sein, Ron mit seiner Arbeit zu helfen, wo er sie brauchte, denn er war dazu bereit, das meiste selbst zu erledigen, und so weit Harry sehen konnte lief ihre Beziehung ziemlich gut. Er dachte über sie oft, dass sie ein wenig wie Arthur und Molly Weasley waren, ein Paar, das trotz der kleinen Streitereien miteinander sehr glücklich war. Harry verbrachte natürlich jeden Tag auch ein wenig Zeit mit Kainda, obwohl er darauf Acht gab, das Lernen nicht zu vernachlässigen. Sein UTZ Jahr war das bis jetzt wichtigste, und er war entschlossen, diese letzte Hürde auch noch zu schaffen. Kainda dachte genauso. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich einen Abend für sie frei genommen, an dem er seine Hausaufgaben einfach einmal ignorierte, und die beiden hatten an einem Fenster in der Bibliothek gesessen und leise geredet. Er fragte sich oft, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er noch mit Cho zusammen wäre. Sie hatte Hogwarts inzwischen verlassen und er hatte einmal gehört, dass sie nun bei Madam Malkin arbeitete. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie es gelaufen wäre, wenn sie sich nicht getrennt hätten. Doch eines war sicher; er hätte die einfache, leichte Beziehung, die er mit Kainda hatte, für nichts auf der Welt getauscht.

Ein Paar, das im Moment sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Schülern erhielt, war Draco und Ginny. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass sie zusammen waren, und Draco war das Gespräch der Schule. Harry dachte, dass er die Sache falsch angepackt hatte, indem er den Veela Skandal nicht hatte ausklingen lassen, bevor er den nächsten begonnen hatte. Natürlich war Harry noch immer mit Draco und Ginny befreundet und teilte seine Zeit gleich mit all seinen Freunden, obwohl das manchmal ein wenig hektisch wurde. Harry bemerkte, dass Draco all die Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich sehr genoss. Er ließ es nicht aus, seine Zuneigung zu Ginny in aller Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, besonders oft wenn Ron in der Nähe war. Doch ein oder zwei Mal, wenn Ron wütend aus dem Zimmer stürmte, weil Ginny sich wieder an Draco gekuschelt hatte, war Harry sicher, dass er den

Anflug eines triumphierenden Lächelns auf Dracos Gesicht sah, bevor es wieder verschwand.

Er dachte über all dies nach, während er müde die Steinstufen vor dem Schloss hoch kletterte und er bemerkte, wie seine Schuhe bei jedem zweiten Schritt ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gaben. Er träumte immer noch von seinem Bad oben im Turm der Gryffindors. Er wusste, dass Hermine oft einige ihrer Schönheitsprodukte im Badezimmer ließ, und er musste zugeben, dass er im Geheimen ein paar ihrer seltsamen Badeperlen ausprobiert hatte. Und es waren sehr interessante Badeperlen, und als er die Eingangshalle betrat hoffte er, dass Hermine sie im Bad gelassen hatte.

In der Halle war es sehr dunkel, obwohl er es fast nicht bemerkte, weil er so in Gedanken versunken war. Sogar so versunken, dass er nicht einmal die Gestalt bemerkte, die mitten in der Halle auf dem Boden lag, bevor fast darüber stolperte.

„Hey!", sagte er, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte, seine Balance wieder zu finden; wahrscheinlich war es eine Katze. „Schuu! Geh zurück zu deinem Besitzer!"

Der Schatten bewegte sich nicht. Er runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Lumos", murmelte er. Der kleine Lichtstrahl, der am Ende des Zauberstabs erschien, reichte gerade aus, dass er sehen konnte, was in der Mitte der Eingangshalle lag. Und als er es erkannte, öffnete sich sein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei und der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden.

Es war kein Tier, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern eine Person. Ein Drittklässler, von dem Harry wusste, dass er in Gryffindor war, lag auf dem Rücken da, die Augen waren geschlossen und er sah sehr bleich und still aus. Im Licht des am Boden liegenden Zauberstabs konnte Harry die Wunden an seinem Hals sehen. Es sah aus, als hätte ihn etwas dort gebissen und die Haut wütend zerrissen. Blut tropfte einen See auf dem Boden.

Panik und Angst machten sich in Harry breit. Einen Moment lang stand er wie erstarrt da und starrte nur das unbewegte Gesicht des Jungen an, bevor er erkannte, dass er etwas tun musste. Aber was? Er überlegte kurz, ob er den Jungen in den Krankenflügel tragen konnte, oder vielleicht auch dorthin ziehen, aber er hatte seinen Plan noch nicht einmal wirklich begonnen, als sich die Türen der Bibliothek öffneten. Eine Gestalt kam heraus, die Arme voller Bücher und die hochhackigen Schuhe klickten auf dem Steinboden.

„Potter?"

Es war Madam Ivy. Sie kam ein paar Schritte näher und runzelte die Stirn, während ihr Blick über die Gestalt am Boden wanderte.

„Was ...?", begann sie, bevor sie es erkannte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich hinter ihrer Brille und ihr Mund öffnete sich ein wenig. „Potter, hast du – "

„Nein!", sagte Harry. „Natürlich hab ich nicht! Ich bin gerade hereingekommen und hab ihn gefunden; er lag einfach hier!"

Sie streckte die Hand aus, nahm eine der Fackeln aus der Halterung und legte dann ihre Bücher darauf; sie eilte zu Harry. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf die Fackel. Sie entzündete sich und das Leuchten der Flamme füllte die gesamte Halle, während sich Madam Ivy neben den Jungen kniete und sein Gesicht betrachtete und seinen Kopf zur Seite legte, damit sie die Bisse besser sehen konnte.

„Aber ...", murmelte sie. „Wie könnte das sein ...?"

Sie ließ den Gedanken unvollendet und gab Harry die Fackel. „Potter, nimm das. Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, damit sich die Krankenschwester um ihn kümmern kann. Geh sicher, dass du die Augen offen und den Zauberstab in der Hand lässt, nur für den Fall – "

„Was ist hier los?", sagte eine Stimme, als eine weitere Gestalt aus den Kerkern erschien. Snape trat in den Kreis aus Licht, während seine dunklen Augen auf dem Jungen auf dem Boden ruhten. Harry bemerkte, dass er ein wenig unordentlicher und blasser als sonst aussah.

„Professor Snape", sagte Madam Ivy und stand auf. „Potter hat diesen Jungen eben hier liegend gefunden. Er hat an seinem Hals einige schlimme Verletzungen. Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen ... ich denke, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, also sollte Minerva benachrichtigt werden."

Snape kam herüber. Er kniete sich neben den Gryffindor, wie vorhin Madam Ivy, und besah sich die Wunden. Doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein anderer Ausdruck als zuvor bei Madam Ivy – Harry war nicht sicher, was es war. Er sah fast ein wenig geschmerzt aus, als ob an dem Jungen etwas sehr verdächtig oder besorgniserregend wäre.

„Mm", murmelte er leise. „Nun. Potter und ich werden ihn zum Krankenflügel tragen, Madam, ich schlage vor, dass Sie gehen und Minerva berichten, was geschehen ist. Potter, nimm vorsichtig seine Beine."

Harry belegte die Fackel schnell mit einem Schwebezauber und bückte sich dann, um die Knie des Jungen zu packen. Snape hielt ihn unter den Armen. Madam Ivy lief über die Marmortreppe davon, wobei ihr langer, roter Umhang hinter ihr auf dem Boden schleifte.

„Auf drei", sagte Snape unwirsch. „Eins. Zwei. Drei!"

Harry hob die Knie hoch und zu zweit schafften sie es, den Jungen vom Boden zu heben und ihn in Richtung des Krankenflügels zu tragen. Es war leicht zu sehen, wo sie gegangen waren, denn die Blutstropfen formten auf dem Boden eine eindeutige Spur. Snape trug noch immer diese seltsame Miene. Endlich, als Harrys Arme wegen des großen Gewichts zu protestieren begannen, standen sie vor dem Eingang zum Krankenflügel. Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey warteten bereits auf sie. Als Harry und Snape näher kamen, öffneten sie die Tür und Madam Pomfrey führte sie zu einem Bett, auf das sie den Jungen legten.

„Gareth Jones", sagte Professor McGonagall leise, lehnte sich über ihn und betrachtete die Wunden. „Drittes Jahr ... aber warum war er in der Nacht alleine draußen? Ah." Sie hatte ein Tasche des Umhangs geöffnet und eine Ansammlung von Essen gefunden. „Auf dem Weg in die Küche für einen Mitternachtssnack."

„Mein Gott", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey. „Die Wunden ... aber ... das können sie nicht sein, oder doch? Wie zum Teufel konnte einer in Hogwarts eindringen?"

McGonagall runzelte tief die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht, Poppy. Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment haben wir in Hogwarts keine Kinder mit solchem Blut, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich einer auf den Schlossgründen herumtreibt und dann einbricht."

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Was hat ihn gebissen?"

McGonagall seufzte und wandte ihren Blick Harry zu, während sie auf die Wunden deutete. „Diese Art von Bissen weist nur auf eine Kreatur der Erde hin, Potter. Der Vampir." Sie wandte sich Snape zu. „Severus, das Schloss muss durchsucht werden, falls der Angreifer sich noch in den Kerkern herumtreibt. Könnten Sie sich darum kümmern?

Wecken Sie die anderen Lehrer und gehen Sie sicher, dass in Gruppen gesucht wird. Sicherheit durch Mehrheit. Potter, ich werde Sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm bringen."

Snape nickte, und bevor er sich umdrehte um zu gehen, warf er Harry einen Blick zu. Die Stimme seines Geistes füllte Harrys Gedanken einen Moment lang. „Komm morgen um sieben Uhr abends in mein Büro."

Harry deutete ein Nicken an um zu zeigen, dass er verstand, bevor Snape den Krankenflügel verließ und McGonagall ihn ebenfalls hinaus führte. Harry warf noch einen Blick zurück auf Gareth Jones; Madam Pomfrey beugte sich gerade über ihn und tupfte eine seltsame Flüssigkeit auf seine Wunden, und er erinnerte sich an die dunkle Gestalt, die er vor ein paar Wochen gesehen hatte. Hatte sie Gareth angegriffen? Und wenn ja, wo war sie jetzt?

* * *

Die Nachricht von Gareth Jones' Schicksal verbreitete sich nicht, was sehr seltsam für Hogwarts war. Am nächsten Tag ging jeder wie üblich seinen Geschäften nach – sie machten Hausaufgaben, spielten, spazierten über die Schlossgründe, redeten und lachten. Gareth Jones' Verschwinden wurde im Gryffindorturm bemerkt, aber alle sagten, dass er schon seit einigen Tagen krank ausgesehen hatte und deswegen fand es niemand verdächtig. Nach dem Abendessen fragte Harry Professor McGonagall, ob sie den Vampir gefunden hatten, aber sie sagte nein, und es war wahrscheinlich, dass er aus dem Wald hereingeschlichen war, Gareth gesehen und ihn gebissen hatte und dann geflohen war. Harry erzählte ihr nichts von der vermummten Gestalt, die er vor ein paar Wochen gesehen hatte. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, die Sicherheit im Schloss für ein weiteres Jahr zu gefährden, obwohl er nicht dachte, dass es ein einmaliger Angriff war. Nichts Seltsames geschah in Hogwarts je ohne eine Erklärung.

Und Erklärungen waren etwas, wonach Harry suchte. Er wusste fast nichts über Vampire. Alle Geschöpfe in der Zaubererwelt waren entweder als Zauberwesen oder Tierwesen eingestuft. Werwölfe waren Tierwesen, Veela wurden fast überall als Tierwesen angesehen, Mermenschen und Zentauren waren Tierwesen, doch Vampire waren auf der ganzen Welt Zauberwesen. Deshalb hatte Harry nie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder Magische Geschöpfe von ihnen gelernt. Im ersten Jahr war das Thema gestreift worden, als Professor Quirrel eine Erklärung über den Verbotenen Wald gestottert hatte, aber das war auch schon alles. Harrys einzige andere Informationsquelle waren die unzähligen Muggel-Horrorfilme, die Dudley zu Weihnachten und zu Geburtstagen bekommen hatte. Er hatte eine Weile Horrorfilme gemocht und viele Vampirfilme angesehen, die das übliche Trinken des Blutes zeigten, oder wie sich andere Menschen auch in Vampire verwandelten. Wenn die Sicht der Muggel stimmte, würde Gareth Jones nun ein Vampir sein. Andererseits dachten die Muggel auch, dass Gnome Angeln hatten und in Pilzen wohnten. Das waren eben die Muggel.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Ron und Hermine in den Gryffindorturm um Schach zu spielen. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah, dass es fast halb sieben war. In einer halben Stunde musste er in Snapes Büro sein – wahrscheinlich für eine GGT Stunde oder so etwas. Er beschloss, dass er die Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen würde, denn die war in der Nähe der Kerker, und so würde er nicht zu spät kommen.

Sie war ziemlich leer, als er eintrat, abgesehen von ein paar Erstklässlern, die in der Ecke flüsternd und kichernd diskutierten, und Madam Ivy saß zusammengerollt auf einem Stuhl neben dem Feuer. Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, warum sie nicht in ihrem Quartier las, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie in der Dunkle Künste Abteilung wahrscheinlich nicht willkommen war. Lupin hatte sein Territorium streng abgesteckt. Als Harry vorbeiging warf er einen Blick auf den riesigen Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch neben ihr und sah ein paar Titel, die alle über berühmte Zauberer der Geschichte waren. Madam Ivy bemerkte ihn nicht.

Harry schlich sich leise in die Verbotene Abteilung; dort würde er sicher bessere Informationen über Vampire finden. Madam Pince war einen Augenblick später hinter ihm.

„Und wer hat dir die Erlaubnis gegeben, in diese Abteilung zu gehen?", fragte sie und beugte sich über ihn wie ein Geier über einen toten Hasen.

Er holte ein Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche – Professor Snape hatte es allen UTZ Schülern gegeben. „Snape", sagte Harry kühl.

Madam Pince runzelte die Stirn, verengte die Augen, als nähme sie seine Entschuldigung nur zögernd an, doch sie musste ihn vorbeilassen. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bücherregalen. Harry begann, sich in der Abteilung umzusehen. Die meisten Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung waren sehr düster anzusehen, bedeckt mit verdächtigen, roten Flecken, viele mit tiefen Rissen an den Rücken, ein paar hier und da verbrannt. Harry sah sich um, bevor er nach Büchern über Vampire suchte, obwohl ihm ein anderes Wort ins Auge stach. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, was er sah, und als es soweit war, streckte er die Hand aus und zog ein in Leder gebundenes Buch aus dem Regal. Er drehte es um. Verin Maleficias blasses, dünnes Gesicht grinste ihn an, nahm dann einen gefederten Hut vom Kopf und verbeugte sich vor ihm. Harry besah sich den Titel des Buches – „Eine Sammlung der Schwarzblütigen Zauberwesen". Er fragte sich, ob es ihm überhaupt helfen würde, setzte sich an einen nahen Tisch und öffnete das Buch. Zum Glück fand er am Ende des Inhaltsverzeichnisses wonach er gesucht hatte: Vampire, Seite 156.

Er blätterte durch das Buch, wobei er den leichten Geruch nach Rauch bemerkte, der davon ausging, bis Seite 156 vor ihm lag. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als ein Bild ihn begrüßte; ein Vampir trank Blut von jemandem ,den Verin Maleficia als „Spender" bezeichnete, aber Harry betrachtete ihn mehr als „Opfer". Er blätterte um und überflog eine kurze Zusammenfassung.

VAMPIRE: Vampirgen wird vererbt, nicht durch Beißen weitergegeben; in der Nox Sanguinis (Blutsnacht) trinkt ein Vampir zum ersten Mal Blut; verstärkte Kraft; verstärkte Sinne – können zu Problemen mit Licht und Temperatur führen; müssen Blut trinken, um zu überleben; ähnliche Lebenserwartung wie Zauberer – 200-220 Jahre;

Harry verstaute all dies in seinem Gedächtnis. Alles schien Sinn zu machen, und er sah die Dinge, die von den Muggeln in ihre Sagen aufgenommen wurden. Natürlich würden sie jemanden bemerken, der sehr stark war, kein Licht mag und schon länger lebte, als sich irgendjemand erinnern konnte. Harry blätterte wieder um und fand eine weitere von Verin Maleficias wunderbaren Zeichnungen. Dieses Mal war es ein junger Vampir, ein Junge mit unordentlichem braunem Haar, der Blut von jemandem trank, der offenbar sein Vater war. Harry betrachtete das Bild genauer. Der Vater schien keine Schmerzen zu haben und der Junge sah bestimmt nicht bösartig aus.

Er überflog den Text und merkte sich automatisch die wichtigsten und interessanten Phrasen. „Das Trinken des Blutes verlangt einen willigen Spender – im Gegensatz zum Glauben der Muggel." „Menschliches Blut ist am besten geeignet, obwohl Tierblut das Verlangen ebenfalls stillen kann." „Vampirfamilien teilen sich oft ihr Blut und die Situation ist mit Sicherheit keine Behinderung."

Harry las noch eine Weile weiter, wobei seine Augen unkonzentriert über die Seiten wanderten und er nicht wirklich etwas aufnahm. Erst als Madam Pince herüber kam und fragte, was er so lange in der Verbotenen Abteilung machte entschloss er sich zu gehen. Er war ein paar Minuten zu früh dran, aber das war besser als zu spät zu sein. Er stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek, wobei er an Madam Ivy vorbeikam, die ihn wieder nicht bemerkte.

Er zog seinen Umhang ein wenig fester, als er die Kerker betrat und sich auf den Weg durch die kalten und dunklen Korridore machte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass jemand die Kerker nach Spuren des Vampirs untersucht hatte. Wäre er ein Vampir gewesen, der sensibel auf Licht und Wärme reagierte und nach einem Versteck suchte, wären die Kerker der ideale Ort. Doch zum Glück schaffte er es, ohne seltsame, vermummte Gestalten oder Schüler in einer Pfütze aus Blut zu sehen. Er hob die Hand und konnte nur einmal klopfen, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und er nach drinnen gezogen wurde.

„Woher wissen Sie, wann ich draußen stehe?", fragte Harry, als Snape hinter ihm schnell die Tür schloss.

„Ich weiß es von dem Moment an, in dem du die Kerker betrittst und die Banne durchbrichst", sagte Snape ruhig. „Setz dich, Potter, und mach es dir bequem."

Harry setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Stuhl, zog seinen Umhang aus und gab ihn Snape. Der Professor hängte ihn an den Haken an der Wand neben der Tür, während Harry fragte: „Also, warum wollten Sie mich sehen? Ich hab doch nicht auch noch am Sonntag GGT, oder?"

„Nein, hast du nicht", sagte Snape. Er ging hinter Harry Stuhl, wo er offenbar Drinks für sie machte.

Er beantwortete die erste Frage nicht.

Ein paar Augenblicke später erschien er wieder und gab Harry eine Tasse Tee. Harry nahm sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, das nicht erwidert wurde. Snape sah seltsam angespannt aus, als er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry setzte, und er ließ sich auch nicht wie sonst darauf sinken und markierte damit sein Gebiet. Er saß darauf, als wartete er auf etwas, das sehr bald geschehen würde. Harry hatte außerhalb des Unterrichts genug Zeit mit Snape verbracht um zu wissen, was diese seltsame Position bedeutete; Snape wollte etwas wichtiges tun oder sagen und wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte.

Der Professor stand nur ein paar Sekunden, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, wieder auf und ging um seinen Stuhl herum, die Hand auf dem Kinn liegend. Harry wurde inzwischen selbst nervös, weil Snape sich so seltsam benahm.

„Der Angriff, Potter. Auf den Gryffindor. Letzte Nacht."

Harry sah von seinem Tee auf und beobachtete Snape, während er unruhig durchs Zimmer ging. „Sie meinen Gareth? Was ist mit ihm?"

Snape sah noch unruhiger aus. Eine Strähne glatten, schwarzen Haares fiel in seine Augen, als er sich abrupt umdrehte und seinen Weg zurück ging. Er runzelte die Stirn, strich sie gereizt zurück und fuhr fort: „Du warst der erste, der ihn fand?"

Harry nickte stumm. Snape ging seinen Weg wieder zurück. Er schien eine Beschäftigung für seine Hände zu brauchen, denn er strich sich entweder durchs Haar oder knetete sie hinter dem Rücken.

„In der Eingangshalle?"

„Nun, ja ... am Fuß der Marmortreppe."

Snapes Hand schien leicht zu zittern, als sie wieder das Haar aus seinen Augen strich. „Mm. Knapp, sehr knapp. Obwohl ich nicht ... ich kann nicht ..." Er seufzte. Er hielt inne, wandte sich Harry zu und legte die Hände auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhls. „Potter, es

gibt etwas, das du wissen musst. Etwas, von dem ich WILL, dass du es weißt; um meinetwillen, um deinetwillen, wegen dem Wohl der gesamten Schule."

Harry beobachtete, wie seine Hand ruhelos eine weitere Haarsträhne zurück strich. Erst in diesem Moment fiel Harry etwas auf, das er unter normalen Umständen sofort bemerkt hätte – Snapes Haar war nicht wie üblich fettig und formlos, sondern glatt und fast glänzend. In der Tat sah Snape heute anders aus. Seine Haut war, obwohl noch immer weiß, nicht mehr fettig und eingefallen. Ein paar kleine Falten um seine Augen waren offenbar verschwunden. Was war hier los?

„Ich ... meine Familie, Potter ... etwas nicht gerade Bewundernswertes wurde durch die männliche Linie weitergegeben, und ... es war noch nie zuvor ein Problem, aber ..."

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, wo er Snapes Stammbaum gefunden hatte. Die männliche Linie. Er hatte Snape von Vater zu Vater zurückverfolgt; jeder Mann mit einem schwarzen B und einem Datum gekennzeichnet.

Harry war sehr still. Er wandte den Blick Snape zu und unbewusst spannten sich seine Muskeln an.

„B steht auf Ihrem Stammbaum nicht für Beginn des Lebens, oder?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Snape schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Einen Moment lang folgte Stille, dann fragte Harry leise, obwohl er wusste, was die Antwort sein würde: „ Aber wofür ...?"

„Blutsnacht. Nox Sanguinis", murmelte Snape.

Harrys Stuhl fiel zu Boden als er aufsprang und die Tasse zerbrach als sie aus seiner Hand fiel. Bevor Snape ihn aufhalten konnte lief Harry zur Tür. Er musste hier raus. Verzweifelt packte er den Türgriff und rüttelte und zog daran, bettelte, dass sie sich öffnen würde, aber dann schlossen sich kalte Finger um sein Handgelenk. Mit unnatürlicher Stärke, die er jetzt verstand, wurde er umgedreht und seine Arme gegen die Tür gepresst. Harry erstarrte.

„Nicht!"", rief er. Automatisch zog er die Schultern hoch um den Hals zu schützen. „Bitte ...!

Snape gab ein leises Geräusch von sich und sagte ernst: „Ich kann nicht, Harry, hör mir zu. Du musst dich beruhigen."

„Lasen Sie mich los", bettelte Harry und versuchte, sich Snapes eisernem Griff zu entwenden. „Der B-Bund ... Sie können nicht, er wird es nicht zulassen, lassen Sie mich ...!"

„Harry", sagte Snape und sein Griff um Harrys Handgelenke wurde fester. „Ich werde dich nicht beißen. Ich könnte es nicht. Noch würde ich es wollen."

„Weil Sie wissen, dass ich es ihnen sagen werde", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Ich werde direkt zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, was Gareth angegriffen hat! Sie waren es! Deshalb waren Sie so schnell dort, nachdem Madam Ivy und ich ihn gefunden haben."

„Ich habe diesen Jungen nicht angegriffen", sagte Snape todernst. „Ich habe nie menschliches Blut getrunken, nie. Bitte hör mir zu, Harry. Es gibt auf dieser Welt keinen einzigen Menschen, der von meinem ... Zustand weiß."

„Warum sagen Sie es mir dann?", sagte Harry und sah ihn verwirrt und ängstlich an.

Snape beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er seine Handgelenke los ließ. „Setz dich", sagte er und führte Harry zurück zu seinen Stuhl, den er wieder auf die Beine stellte. „Diese Erklärung könnte eine Weile dauern."

Harry ließ sich starr auf den Stuhl sinken. Snape reparierte die Tasse und ließ den verschütteten Tee mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs verschwinden, zog dann seinen eigenen Stuhl herüber und ließ sich gegenüber von Harry nieder. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick, unsicher, was er denken sollte.

„Bevor ich ein weiteres Wort sage will ich, dass du mir glaubst und vertraust wenn ich sage, dass ich den Jungen nicht angegriffen habe. Ich habe noch nie menschliches Blut getrunken, und ich versichere dir, wenn ich es wollte, würde ich keine Hogwartsschüler verfolgen."

Harry senkte den Blick auf seine Hände und dann zurück zu seinem Beschützer. Er sah die Wahrheit in Snapes Augen und Harry konnte sagen, dass er nun, da er älter und weiser geworden war, seinem Instinkt vertrauen konnte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Snape niemals seine Würde aufgeben und einen Schüler angreifen würde, egal, wie hungrig er war. Er musste Snape nicht einmal sagen, dass er ihm glaubte. Der Professor wusste es einfach. Einen Moment lang saßen sie still da, bevor Harry fragte: „Also ... warum brauchen Sie meine Hilfe?"

„Es gibt eine Verantwortung – und ich will, dass du sie trägst", sagte Snape. Nun, da Harry ihm glaubte, sah er viel mehr wie sein übliches ruhiges, logisch denkendes Selbst aus.

„Siebzehn Jahre lang habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du nichts gefährliches tust. Jetzt möchte ich eine Gegenleistung." Er steckte die Hand in die Tasche und holte zwei dünne, silberne Ketten heraus, jede mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Hundes. Harry blieb ruhig sitzen, als Snape näher kam und, nachdem er einen Moment lang mit dem Verschluss hantierte, das verhasste Halsband abnahm. Snape hatte es ihm in der Nacht vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gegeben und Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er es hasste, bis er es los war und Snape es in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ein Halsband vielleicht ein wenig primitiv und unpraktisch ist", sagte Snape ruhig, während er die Kette um Harrys Hals legte.

„Sie meinen, Sie wollen keines Tragen, aber ich werde lästig, wenn ich trotzdem eines tragen muss", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, aber nach einem Moment konnte er es unterdrücken. „Natürlich nicht, Potter, das wäre doch lächerlich. Aber wenn du das Halsband unbedingt willst, kann ich es dir gerne wieder umlegen – und zwar extra eng."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Also, warum haben Sie jetzt auch eines?"

Snape gab Harry die andere Kette. Harry legte sie um seinen Hals, während er antwortete. „Der Hauptgrund, warum mein Zustand all die Jahre kein Problem war ist, dass es nichts gibt, das mich daran erinnert. Dieser Angriff wird mir allerdings zumindest für ein paar Wochen in den Gedanken herum spuken. Die Kette ist nur zur Vorsicht, falls ich etwas Gefährliches tue. Du wirst es wissen, falls etwas geschieht, und du kannst die gleichen Schocks verwenden, die ich manchmal noch für dich brauche. Vergiss aber bitte nicht", sagte er, als er Harrys Miene sah, „dass ich nicht glücklich sein werde, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf zu holen."

„Ich werde mich daran erinnern", sagte Harry. Er besah sich seine neue Kette und studierte einen Moment lang den Anhänger und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Metall. „Ähm ... Professor?"

„Ja, Potter?"

„Kann ich ... ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Du kannst. Ob ich darauf antworten werde, werden wir noch sehen."

„Seit wann sind Sie ein Vampir?", fragte Harry und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Schon immer", sagte Snape. „Ich wurde so geboren. Du hast es selbst auf meinem Stammbaum gesehen ... das Gen wurde von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben, obwohl es mit mir sterben wird – dem letzten der Snapes."

„Und Sie hatten ihre Blutsnacht als Sie fünfzehn warne. Aber haben Sie davor kein Blut getrunken? Warum haben Sie es nicht gebraucht?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Snape lächelte. „Falls ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass du das Thema nachgelesen hast, Potter. Ein Vampir braucht erst nach der Blutsnacht Blut, um zu überleben. Je später sie stattfindet, umso öfter wird der Vampir im späteren Leben Blut brauchen. Wenn man einem Baby, das erst ein paar Stunden alt ist, Blut gibt, wird es später nur alle paar Monate etwas brauchen, wenn man aber erst mit etwa zwanzig Jahren zum ersten Mal Blut trinkt, braucht man es vielleicht jeden Tag."

„Wie oft ...?"

„Zweimal im Monat."

„Aber sie trinken ... nicht menschliches Blut ... aber was ...?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", sagte Snape ruhig.

Harry verstand, dass diese Frage nicht beantwortet werden würde, also stellte er eine andere. „Was können Sie sonst noch? Ich meine ... besondere Fähigkeiten. Können Sie sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln?"

Snape grinste ein wenig. „Geschichten der Muggel, Potter, von einem meiner Vorfahren begonnen. Er war ein Animagus, eine Fledermaus, und machte den Fehler, sich vor den Augen eines Muggels zu verwandeln, der es sofort allen anderen erzählte." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich habe bessere Sinne als die meisten Menschen, und eine speziellen Sinn, den Katzen auch besitzen. Eine Mischungen aus Schmecken und Riechen, der im Mund hinter den Fangzähnen sitzt, und – "

„Aber Sie haben keine Fangzähne", sagte Harry. „Ich habe Ihre Zähne schon gesehen und sie sind ziemlich normal."

Snape bleckte die Zähne und Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter, als sich die Zähne des Professors vor seinen Augen verlängerten, spitzer wurden und über seine Unterlippe wuchsen. Snape schloss den Mund und grinste wieder. Während er sprach konnte Harry sehen, dass seine Zähne wieder normal waren. „Schon vor Jahrhunderten war es möglich, sie zu verbergen. Ohne Zweifel waren sie so unvorteilhaft, dass sie – zum Glück – jemand verwandelte. Andere Kräfte ... sehr große körperliche Kraft, zum Beispiel. Auch Anschleichen. Und obwohl es nicht wirklich eine Kraft ist – Sensitivität gegenüber Licht und Hitze."

Harry nickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er keine Angst vor Snape hatte. Immerhin hatte er gerade herausgefunden, dass der Mann, dem er mit seinem Leben vertrauen sollte, ein Vampir war, und die meisten Menschen fürchteten sich vor ihnen zu Tode. Vielleicht war es einfach, weil Snape anders aussah als die Vampire, die Harry von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hatte, die Voldemort zu seiner Belagerung mitgebracht hatte. Harry warf Snape einen Blick zu und erinnerte sich an etwas; er betrachtete sein Haar und überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte zu fragen, warum Snape besser aussah...

„... als sonst immer?", fragte Snape. Harry zuckte zusammen und erkannte, dass er seine Gedanken offen gelassen hatte und Snape seinen Gedanken gefolgt war. Er grinste entschuldigend, aber Snape war nicht beleidigt. „Nach dem Trinken ist es immer so."

„Nach dem Trinken?", fragte Harry und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Ah, ja ... nun, Potter, ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du warst nicht der erste, der Gareth Jones fand. Ich war es."

„Und ... und Sie haben ...?"

„Nein. Ich geriet in Panik."

Harry, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Snape in Panik geriet, es aber nicht ansprach, bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick, weiter zu reden.

„In dem Moment, in dem ich ihn sah, erkannte ich den Angriff eines Vampirs", sagte Snape ruhig, als ob sie über das Wetter redeten. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das einem Vampir Angst macht, dann ist es ein anderer Vampir. Wir brauchen unser Gebiet, genau wie Werwölfe. Falls ein anderer Werwolf nach Hogwarts käme, würde Remus Lupin es sofort wissen und wahrscheinlich wäre einer von ihnen nach ein paar Wochen tot. Vampire sind jedoch ein wenig toleranter. Jedoch erweckte die Vorstellung, ein anderer Vampir könnte in der Eingangshalle sein ein paar ... unangenehme Erinnerungen. Ich ging zurück in mein Büro und versuchte so zu tun, als hätte ich nichts gesehen. Ich trank. Als ich dann Lärm in der Eingangshalle hörte untersuchte ich ihn."

Harry sagte nichts und überlegte. Er hatte Professor Lupin in einem atypischen Moment von Ärger gesehen – wegen ein paar einfachen Haaren in seinem Büro.

Snape bemerkte Harrys Stille und sagte: „Problem, Potter?"

„Professor Lupin mag Madam Ivy nicht", sagte Harry und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Sehr wenige Menschen trauen Lehrern, die auf Empfehlung von Cornelius Fudge gekommen sind", sagte Snape. „Besonders Lupin."

„Aber Alrister hasst Fudge", sagte Harry. „Und er kommt mit Madam Ivy klar. Sie denken nicht ... dass sie ein Werwolf ist, oder?"

„Ist sie nicht", sagte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist auch kein Vampir, wenn du das denkst. Madam Ivy ist menschlich."

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Harry.

„Sie riecht genauso grässlich wie alle anderen", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht. „Also wissen Sie, was die anderen sind? Wussten Sie auch von Draco?"

„Ich wusste es", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Warum wussten Sie nicht, was Lupin ist? Sie haben es erst im fünften Jahr herausgefunden."

Snape war einen Moment lang still, bevor er ruhig sagte: „Mit elf Jahren erkannte ich sofort, als ich ihm zum ersten Mal über den Weg lief, dass Remus Lupin nicht zur Gänze menschlich war. Obwohl ich noch nichts anderes als Menschen und Vampire gerochen hatte. Natürlich dachte ich, er wäre ein Vampir. Ich machte den Fehler, ihm zu folgen, um es herauszufinden, obwohl Potter etwas dagegen hatte und mich abwimmelte."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry entschuldigend.

Snape lachte leise auf. „Ich habe es letztes Jahr aufgegeben, dich für die Fehler deines Vater zahlen zu lassen. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Wann haben Sie meinen Dad eigentlich zum ersten Mal getroffen?", fragte Harry, der erkannte, dass er das noch nie gefragt hatte. „Und warum haben Sie ihn gehasst? Ich meine ... irgendjemand muss doch damit angefangen haben."

„Hass braucht keinen wirklichen Grund", sagte Snape weise. „Eine Kleinigkeit, zum Beispiel wie jemand aussieht oder spricht, kann einen lebenslangen Hass von beiden Seiten entfachen. Dein Vater war mir gegenüber seit unserer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts misstrauisch. Er hatte bereits von Anfang an viele Freunde, während ich niemanden hatte."

„Was ist mit Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Harry.

„Malfoy hatte besseres zu tun, als mich zu unterhalten", sagte Snape. „Die Mädchen zu verfolgen etwa. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand und sagte: „Es wird spät, Potter. Ich werde dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbringen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Morgen – GGT Stunde."

„Was werden wir machen?", fragte Harry, während er aufstand und seinen Umhang anzog.

„Manipulation der Sinne."

„Wow, das hört sich faszinierend an."

„Täuschen mich meine Ohren, Potter, oder war das deine erste erfolgreiche Verwendung von Sarkasmus?"

„Täuschen mich meine Ohren, Sir, oder war das gerade ein ziemlich schlechter Versuch von Humor?"

Snape grinste, gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und führte ihn aus dem Büro.


	15. Der Löwe und die Schlange

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix

Von The Velvet Ghost  
Übersetzung: Christa Potter

KAPITEL 15 – Der Löwe und die Schlange

„Voldemorts Truppen haben ein Muggelmuseum in Yorkshire ausgeraubt", verkündete Hermine gerade, als Ron und Harry sich am nächsten Mittwoch zum Frühstück setzten. Sie zeigte ihnen eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ein großes Bild von einer Muggelausstellung zierte das Titelblatt, aber es waren nur noch leere Kisten und zerbrochenes Glas davon übrig. „Es war ein kleiner Ort, in der Mitte eines Waldes, aber sie hatten eine unglaubliche ägyptische Abteilung. Alles ist komplett ausgeraubt worden, mitten in der Nacht. Die Muggelpolizei hat keine Ahnung, wie die Diebe ins Museum kommen konnten, aber es sieht aus, als wären die einfach rein- und rausappariert. Die Muggel sind total verwirrt, weil in der Spendenbox kein Penny fehlt."

„Was hatten die in der Ausstellung?", fragte Harry, während er begann, seinen Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen.

„Viele kleine Artefakte", sagte Hermine. „Hauptsächlich Schmuck und Perlen, aber sie hatten auch ein paar große Stücke. Sie hatten einen echten ägyptischen Sarkophag. Der ist verschwunden."

„Weshalb will Voldemort einen Sarkophag?", sagte Ron skeptisch und nahm Hermines Zeitung, um sie selbst anzusehen. „Was hat er vor? Will er etwa ein eigenes Museum eröffnen?"

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er etwas vorhat, das ein wenig größer ist, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht wird er versuchen, ägyptische Magie zu verwenden. Die hatten damals einige sehr böse Flüche. Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas! Ich denke, wir werden heute in Gemischte Magie mit der richtigen Arbeit anfangen. Ich hab vorhin gesehen, wie Professor Pebblebank ein paar Kartons mit Schriftrollen aus ihrem Büro gebracht und in einen kleinen Raum in der Nähe der Halle getragen hat."

„Exzellent", sagte Ron und schüttete eine Menge Sirup auf seine Pfannkuchen. Er schlug die Zeitung auf und las weiter. „Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre jemand verletzt worden. Naja, es war ja auch in der Nacht, als wird wohl kaum jemand dort gewesen sein. Hey, wenn alles, was Voldemort macht, ist, Sakiphage zu stehlen – „

„Sarkophage", sagte Hermine.

„Das hab ich doch gesagt", meinte Ron. „Wenn er es nur schafft, die zu stehlen, dann mach ich mir zumindest heute keine Sorgen wegen ihm. Gib mir den Kürbissaft, Harry."

Harry gab ihm den Krug und fragte sich, was genau Voldemort tatsächlich vorhatte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort keine Museen ausraubte, um die Menschen zu erschrecken, und es war auch keine große Sache, wenn ein paar ägyptische Perlen verschwanden. Was Harry Sorgen bereitete war, warum Voldemort ein Museum nach dem anderen stürmte. Es wurde ihm immer klarer, dass Voldemort etwas suchte, und obwohl Harry seit ihrem letzten Treffen kein Anzeichen von Khepri gesehen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass Khepri ihn ohne seinen Schlaftrank Nacht für Nacht heimsuchen würde.

Die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete sich und die Professoren Lupin und Pebblebank kamen herein. Professor Pebblebank hatte auf den traditionellen schwarzen Umhang der Professoren von Hogwarts schon lange verzichtet und trug lieber Pullis und weite Jeans. Sie sah eher wie die ältere Schwester von jemandem als eine Professorin aus. Sie und Lupin sprachen miteinander, während sie sich an die andere Seite von Harrys, Rons und Hermines Tisch setzten. Hermine horchte fast sichtbar auf, als Pebblebank anfing, von ihrer geplanten Stunde zu sprechen.

„Oh, sie sollte gut werden", sagte sie strahlend und häufte ein paar Löffel voll Sirup auf ihre Pfannkuchen. „Sevvie war nicht allzu glücklich als ich ihn gefragt hab, ob er mir ein paar chinesische Symbole auf Papier zeichnet, weil ich es natürlich nicht selbst konnte. Vielleicht, wenn ich Chinesisch verstände."

„Severus spricht Chinesisch?", sagte Lupin, der etwas überrascht war.

„Nein, aber er kennt die Symbole", sagte Pebblebank. Sie mischte nun Zucker und Schokoladensauce in die klebrige Pfannkuchenmasse auf ihrem Teller. „Es würde dich überraschen, wie viele Sprachen er kennt. Er sollte Alte Runen unterrichten. Oh, aber unsere Lehrerin mochte ihn nicht, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich glaube, sie nannte ihn einen unausstehlichen Neunmalklugen", sagte Lupin. „Nachdem er ihre Aussprache in einer Stunde zum achten Mal korrigiert hatte."

„Nun, das ist doch nicht schlecht", sagte Hermine, offenbar so schockiert, dass sie sich einfach in das Gespräch einmischen musste. „Wenn sie etwas falsches unterrichtete, warum sollte er sie nicht korrigieren?"

Lupin lächelte Hermine an. „Severus war beim Korrigieren von Fehlern nicht so höflich wie du, Hermine. Unsere Lehrerin war etwas sensibel, wenn es um ihre Stunden ging, und Severus hatte die Angewohnheit, sie als Dummkopf darzustellen."

„Wie hieß sie?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Professor Drewitt", sagte Pebblebank und zeigte grinsend ihre kleinen Zähne. „Ich denke, Sevvie hat ihr manchmal Angst eingejagt."

„Warum haben Sie chinesische Symbole für die heutige Stunde gebraucht?", fragte Ron. Harry merkte, dass er fast soviel Zucker wie Professor Pebblebank aß, obwohl Professor Pebblebank keinen Schlagsahneklecks hatte, der über ihren Pulli lief.

„Wir machen heute Drachenmagie", sagte sie strahlend und nahm ihm die Sahne ab um ein Smiley auf ihre Pfannkuchen zu zeichnen. „Ich war vorhin schon bei Hagrid und hab Schuppen und abgeworfene Haut von unseren Sicherheitsdrachen geholt. Obwohl alle Formeln und Beschwörungen in traditionellem Chinesisch gesagt werden müssen und ich weiß, dass Sevvie alle Symbole kennt. Ich hoffe einfach, er hat mir die richtigen gegeben und ich verwandle euch nicht alle in Schweine oder sowas."

Harry lächelte. Wenn Pebblebank mit seinem Vater befreundet gewesen war, dann war das genau etwas, das Snape tun würde. Er stellte sich Snapes Gesicht vor, wenn er herausfand, dass Professor Pebblebank ihn Sevvie nannte, und schnaubte in seine Cornflakes.

„Was ist mit dir los?", sagte Ron.

„Nichts", sagte Harry grinsend.

Sie arbeiteten heute wieder an ihren Tränken. Harry kümmerte sich wie immer um sein Veritaserum, wobei er auf einem der hohen Stühle saß und es ganz sanft mit einem Holzlöffel rührte, um zu vermeiden, dass er seinen Umhang damit bekleckerte. Ab und zu musste er eine Prise von etwas hinzufügen. Hermine arbeitete neben ihm an ihrem Kessel und tanzte fast in Panik darum herum.

„Oh nein …", murmelte sie immer wieder und wieder. „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein …"

„Was ist los?", sagte Harry.

„Es ist fuchsia", stöhnte sie. „Und es sollte rosé sein, sieh es dir an! Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, ich habe die Anleitung perfekt befolgt …"

Harry lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und warf einen Blick in ihren Kessel und dann auf das Rezept. Nachdem er einen Moment lang nachgedacht hatte sagte er: „Du hast zu viel Seegras dazugegeben, das macht die Farbe intensiver und kann den Trank beeinflussen … du solltest etwas Sand reinwerfen und die Farbe wird dann ein bisschen schwächer."

Hermine hüpfte nervös durchs Klassenzimmer und suchte im Vorratsschrank nach Sand, und Harry griff gerade nach einer weiteren Prise Sand für sein Veritaserum, als die Tür aufging. Professor Pebblebank kam herein.

„Hier drin ist es ein bisschen dunkel, oder?", verkündete sie und sah sich um.

Snape sah sie mürrisch von seinem Tisch aus an. „Das muss es sein", antwortete er kühl. „Der Großteil der Klasse arbeitet an Tränken, die –"

„Oh, nun gut", unterbrach sie ihn, ohne das geringste Interesse an Tränken zu zeigen. Sie ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch, und erst als sie an seinem Kessel vorbeikam bemerkte Harry, dass ein kleiner, sehr nervös wirkender Erstklässler bei ihr war. „Malcolm wurde von einem Wikinger-Kriegsgeschrei-Fluch getroffen, ich brauche einen Trank, der ihm hilft."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sagte sehr trocken: „Sehe ich wie ein Wikinger aus, Pebblebank?"

„Ja, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, Sev. Ich brauche einen Trank."

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang mit einem Ausdruck an, als hätte er gerade eine Zitrone geschluckt, bevor er zu einem privaten Vorratsschrank eilte und die Gläser durchsuchte. „Smith! Komm her!"

Der Erstklässler schlurfte hinüber. Snape fand das richtige Glas, entkorkte es und gab es ihm ziemlich unwirsch. Der Junge sah sich nervös im Raum um und trank dann das Gebräu mit gerümpfter Nase. Sofort nachdem die Phiole leer war, entriss Snape sie ihm und brachte sie zum Waschbecken. Als Professor Pebblebank den Raum wieder verließ rief Snape ihr nach: „Ich bin kein Kinderarzt, Pebblebank, und der nächste Erstklässler, den du mir zum verarzten bringst, wird einfach lächeln und es durchstehen müssen!" Er setzte sich wütend an seinen Tisch, sprang wieder auf und rief dann noch: „Und verwende nicht diesen dummen kleinen Spitznamen!"

Der Rest der Stunde verging ohne große Zwischenfälle. Snape machte gegen Ende der Stunde einen Rundgang und sah sich ihre Arbeit an. Harry bekam wieder zehn Punkte für die Schule, was an sich schon überraschend war, aber als sich Snape Hermines Trank ansah, geschah etwas noch überraschenderes.

Snape fuhr mit der Kelle in den Kessel und holte ein wenig von dem Trank heraus und hielt ihn ans Licht. Ein paar Sandkörner schwammen ruhig an der Oberfläche. „Hast du den Sand hinzugefügt, Granger?", fragte er leise.

Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Er war sicher, dass Sand dem Trank nichts anhaben konnte, aber falls er doch Hermines Projekt ruiniert hatte, würde er die Schuld dafür auf sich nehmen, anstatt sie leiden zu lassen. „Ich habe es getan", sagte er schnell. „Ich dachte, es würde die Farbe ein wenig dämpfen. Ich dachte, Hermine hätte zu viel Seegras verwendet."

„Mm", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue. „Granger, sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger beim Abmessen. Wenn Potter nicht hier wäre, wäre dein Trank wegen eines solchen dummen und einfachen Fehlers ein A geworden. Ich erwarte schon von Erstklässlern, dass sie in er Lage sind, Seegras zu zählen."

Die Glocke läutete. Harry brachte seinen Kessel schnell zur Aufbewahrung ins Nebenzimmer und räumte dann seine Sachen auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockiert hatte: dass Hermine etwas falsch gemacht hatte, oder dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte. Zum Glück war Hermine nicht böse auf ihn und dankte ihm sogar noch, bevor sie zu Zauberkunst lief. Harry, der sehr mit sich zufrieden war, ging zu Geschichte der Magie.

Geschichte der Magie war eines der wenigen Fächer, das Harry ohne einen seiner besten Freunde hatte. Viele Schüler hatten Geschichte der Magie gewählt. Es wurde oft als einfaches Fach auf UTZ Niveau gesehen, weil es nur für wenige wichtige Jobs als Voraussetzung verlangt wurde. Ohne Hermines Notizen brachte Harry fast keine Arbeit voran. Die erste Hälfte der heutigen Stunde verlief nicht anders. Alle saßen im Halbschlaf an ihren Tischen, spielten mit ihren Federn und beobachteten auf der Uhr, wie eine Minute nach der anderen schleppend verging. Harry wachte erst auf, als plötzlich Blätter verteilt wurden, auf denen Informationen über ihr UTZ Projekt waren. „Die Muggel im Alten Ägypten wurden vom Zaubergamot regiert, der von den Muggeln als Götter gesehen wurde. Verfassen Sie eine Arbeit über die wichtigsten und bekanntesten Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, ihre Leistungen und wie die Muggel sie sahen. Sie haben zwei Monate Zeit."

Harry faltete das Blatt zusammen und steckte es in seine Tasche. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten schliefen sie wieder ein, als Professor Binns begann, seine Notizen über den ägyptischen Zaubergamot vorzulesen.

Harry verbrachte die Pause mit seinen Freunden im Hof. Weil es schon Ende September war, und man schon den herankommenden Winter spürte, wären sie alle lieber in der Großen Halle geblieben, aber weil die nächste Stunde Gemischte Magie war, musste Professor Pebblebank Vorbereitungen treffen und sie durften nicht hinein.

Hermines Mund schien auf Gesprächsmodus eingestellt zu sein. Sie stellte Draco eine Frage nach der anderen, beantwortete sie dann selbst und sprach über etwa acht Bücher pro Minute. Draco saß einfach da und lächelte ein wenig, während sie mit ihm sprach.

„Ich meine, Chinesische Magie und Chinesische Drachenmagie sind doch total verschieden, nicht wahr? Chinesische Magie ist, was sie im Moment machen, einfache Sprüche und so was mit den Formeln auf Chinesisch. Viktor hat mir von einem Spezialisten für Bulgarische Magie erzählt, der keinen englischen Gegenpart hat, es ist wirklich – "

„Viktor?", sagte Ron, der vom Koboldstein Spiel gegen Harry so schnell aufsah, dass er sich den Nacken fast verrenkte. „Was ist mit ihm? Du schreibst ihm noch? Aber ich – "

„Oh, Ron, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie beruhigend. „Er weiß, dass ich nicht zu haben bin, wir schreiben nur als Brieffreunde. Wirklich, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Zum Glück läutete in diesem Moment die Glocke und Ron konnte keine misstrauischen Fragen mehr stellen. Ginny und Luna gingen über die Schlossgründe zu Kräuterkunde, während Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Kainda und Draco zurück ins Schloss gingen, den Korridor entlang und in die Große Halle.

Harry trat durch die Doppeltür und für einen Moment überraschten ihn die Farben so sehr, dass er nur um sich starren konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Mischung aus Weihnachten und dem Fest zum Schulschluss, aber alles war mit roten, grünen und goldenen Bannern dekoriert, auf denen Chinesische Symbole prangten. Eine große runde Plattform war in der Mitte der Halle errichtet worden, auf der Professor Pebblebank stand. Der Rest der Schüler stand mit gezückten Zauberstäben um die Plattform herum und plauderte munter.

„Hey, Harry! Kommt zu uns rüber!" Ernie Macmillan stand mit dem Rest seiner Freunde aus Hufflepuff in einer Ecke. Harry ging hinüber, gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Ernie grinste. „Hallo ihr alle."

„Hi", sagten alle, außer Ron und Draco, die sich kurz einen düsteren Blick zuwarfen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerten, dass sie sich noch immer hassten und schnell woanders hinsahen. Ernies Schulsprecher Abzeichen glitzerte auf seiner Brust.

„Also, Harry, stellen wir unser Team in diesem Jahr wieder auf?", fragte Ernie froh. „Wollen wir den Pokal zwei Jahr in Folge? In diesem Jahr schwirrt uns auch Zabini nicht mehr um die Köpfe, wir hätten also schon ein großes Problem weniger."

„Ich bin direkt neben dir, das weißt du doch?", sagte Kainda stirnrunzelnd.

„Oh nein, nicht du! Der andere Zabini, in Askaban", sagte Ernie entschuldigend.

Sie lächelte. „Mmh, ist auch besser, dass du das denkst, Ernie. Also, werdet ihr das Team wieder gründen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht", sagte Ron. „Ich meine, wir werden einen neuen Treiber brauchen … aber alle andere sind noch hier, oder?"

Harry wollte gerade sagen, dass er voll und ganz dafür war. Er hatte es sich heimlich gewünscht, wieder fliegen zu können, seit er den ganzen Sommer über am Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt gewesen war, und nun, da der Moment da war, hatte er gedacht, dass ihn nichts aufhalten könnte. Der Pokal würde in diesem Jahr leicht sein, und es würde ihm die Möglichkeit zur Entspannung geben.

Aber dann sah er Kaindas Gesicht durch die Menge. Sie lächelte, aber traurig, während sie die anderen ansah. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand klammerten sich einen Moment lang fester um ihren Rollstuhl, als ob sie sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Kainda konnte nicht fliegen. Das würde sie wohl nie mehr, nachdem, was ihr Bruder ihr angetan hatte. Harry fühlte ein schreckliches Ziehen im Magen, während er sich vorstellte, wie das ganze Team und ihre Freunde Quidditch spielten und auf ihren Besen herumwirbelten, während sie auf der Tribüne sitzen und zusehen musste.

„Ähm …", sagte er.

Alle drehten sich um und sahen ihn scharf an. Wieder gab Rons Hals ein gefährliches Knacken von sich. „Was?", sagte er und starrte Harry an.

„Ich … glaube nicht, dass ich spielen werde", sagte Harry leise.

Sofort erstarrten alle und hielten die Luft an, und dann sprangen sie auf ihn zu und fragten nach dem Grund. Sogar Hermine sagte: „Oh, Harry, es würde deinen Lernplan nicht unterbrechen, du kannst noch spielen!"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Harry. „Es ist nur weil … nun ja, Kainda." Sie sah ihn an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Es ist nicht fair, dass wir spielen und nur sie nicht, oder? Mir fallen viele Spiele vom letzten Jahr ein, die wir ohne sie verloren hätten, und nun soll sie nur dasitzen und zusehen, wie wir Spaß haben …"

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, und dann wandte sich Ernie Kainda zu und sagte: „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

„Mir macht es etwas aus", sagte Harry. „Ich will nicht spielen, wenn es Kainda nicht kann. Es ist wirklich unfair. Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber … nun."

„Ich werde Sucher", sagte Draco so schnell, dass eigentlich niemand verstand, was er gesagt hatte. „Wenn Potter nicht mehr spielt werde ich Sucher. Und Kapitän."

„Ich bin Kapitän", knurrte Ron und wandte sich Draco zu. Harry sah die ersten Funken eines Streits und sprang zwischen sie. Neville zögerte einen Moment und folgte ihm dann.

„Seht mal", sagte Harry. „Wenn ihr beide streitet, dann ernenne ich Ernie zum Kapitän."

„Nein!", sagten Ron und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Dann streitet nicht!", sagte Harry. „Also, wir werden folgendes machen … ich werde euch trainieren. Okay? Ich werde euch trainieren und mich um die Angelegenheiten des Kapitäns kümmern, Training, und neue Spielzüge, aber ich werde nicht spielen. Ich werde an der Randlinie stehen und euch anbrüllen. Ihr braucht nur einen neuen Jäger und einen neuen Treiber. Dann könnt ihr wieder spielen, also alles kein Problem."

„Das ist so nett", sagte Hermine und lächelte Harry mit ein wenig feuchten Augen an. „Du gibst deinen Platz im Team auf …"

„Das musst du aber nicht, das weißt du doch", sagte Kainda mit überraschtem Gesicht. „Wirklich, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du Quidditch liebst … komm schon, das kannst du doch nicht für mich aufgeben. Ich bin zufrieden, wenn ich zusehen kann."

„Ist schon okay", sagte er lächelnd. „Es ist ja auch das UTZ Jahr, ich kann die zusätzliche Zeit zum Lernen gebrauchen. Ich brauche gute Noten, um ins Auroren Training aufgenommen zu werden."

Ron starrte Harry an. „Geht es dir gut? Zuerst gibst du Quidditch auf, dann fängst du vor Hermine an, über die UTZe zu reden! Vielleicht solltest du mal im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen, Harry."

Plötzlich erfüllte ein Pfeifen die Halle und alle drehten sich um damit sie sehen konnten, woher es kam. Professor Pebblebank winkte sie zu sich herüber. „Kommt her!", rief sie fröhlich. „Ich habe für heute eine wunderbare Stunde geplant!"

Sie gingen zur Bühne und stellten sich in Grüppchen darum herum auf und sahen Professor Pebblebank erwartungsvoll an. Hermine zitterte neben Harry fast vor Aufregung.

„Nun gut", sagte Pebblebank und strahlte alle an. „Wie viele sind den heute hier? Nun, teilt euch in vier Gruppen auf, egal, wie viele ihr seid, und versucht, die Gruppen gleichmäßig zu machen. Bitte in jeder Gruppe Jungen und Mädchen! Seid ihr fertig? Oh, kommen Sie schon, Miss Parkinson, Sie müssen ihn ja nicht heiraten sondern nur in der gleichen Gruppe sein. Haben wir es jetzt? Wunderbar, dann fangen wir an. Wie ihr alle wisst, machen wir heute Chinesische Drachenmagie. Hat schon mal jemand Chinesische Drachenmagie gesehen oder selbst versucht?"

Dracos Hand schoss in die Höhe. Ein paar andere Schüler hoben vorsichtig einen Finger, aber das Feedback war nicht überwältigend.

„Nun, keine Sorge, wir werden es sehr langsam angehen, damit alle mitkommen", sagte Pebblebank fröhlich. „Ihr seid vier Gruppen, also wird sich eine um Zaubertränke kümmern, und die anderen drei Gruppen können ihr Glück an drei verschiedenen Sprüchen versuchen. Und ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, Professor Snape würde mir heute helfen, aber er hatte wohl zu viel Angst davor, also – "

Gelächter und Applaus brachen aus. Nicht einmal Harry konnte ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Professor Pebblebank sprang von der Plattform und ging durch die vier Gruppen um sicherzustellen, dass sie gleich groß waren. Pansy Parkinson und die anderen Slytherins wurden für den Zaubertrank eingeteilt, dann kam Pebblebank zu Harry und seinen Freunden.

„Also", sagte sie. „Wir haben einen Glückszauber, einen Vermögenszauber oder einen Liebeszauber, die ihr alle ausprobieren könnt. Irgendwelche Wünsche?" Ein allgemeines Murmeln von „Vermögen" ging durch die Gruppe, also gab sie Harry eine lange Rolle Pergament. „Alle Anweisungen stehen da drauf, aber wenn ihr Probleme habt, zögert nicht, mich zu fragen, was zu tun ist, in Ordnung? Draco, du hast gesagt, du hättest sowas schon mal gemacht, also kannst du anderen vermutlich auch helfen, wenn es Probleme gibt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diese Hilfe brauchen", sagte Ron ziemlich brüsk, als Professor Pebblebank zur nächsten Gruppe ging.

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln. „Na dann … warum zeigst du uns nicht gleich, wie der Vermögenszauber funktioniert, Weasley?"

Ron starrte ihn an, entriss Harry das Pergament und legte es auf den Boden, um es zu entrollen. Alle anderen knieten oder setzten sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben neben ihn, während Ron zu lesen begann.

„Gut …", sagte er langsam. „Das sieht gar nicht so schwer aus, eigentlich wie ein englischer Zauber. Man muss den Zauberstab in einem Kreis wirbeln, wie auf diesem Diagramm hier, ihn auf jemanden richten und dann den Spruch sagen."

„Und der lautet?", sagte Draco und hob herablassend eine Augenbraue.

Ron deutete auf das chinesische Symbol in der Mitte des Blattes. „Ts, Malfoy. Wir sagen einfach das hier."

„Und wie sagen wir es?", fragte Draco.

Ron war kurz still, dann sagte er: „Sieh mal, Malfoy, wenn du willst, dass deine Zähne intakt bleiben, dann halt lieber den Mund."

Draco lächelte. „Na gut. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei, dich selbst in die Luft zu jagen, Weasley, weil du bekommst von mir keine Hilfe."

„Jetzt hört endlich auf, euch zu streiten", sagte Hermine so plötzlich, dass Ron und Draco sofort still wurden. „Ihr führt euch auf wie in der Grundschule! Keiner von euch beweist damit irgendetwas, und jetzt seid ruhig. Und zu eurer Information, darunter steht eine phonetische Übersetzung!"

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, dann fragte Ron leise: „Was ist eine Grundschule?"

„Es ist wie Askaban für Muggelkinder", sagte Neville.

Hermine seufzte. Sie griff in ihren Ärmel, zog den Zauberstab heraus und besah sich einen Moment lang die phonetische Übersetzung des chinesischen Symbols an. Dann wirbelte sie ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft, richtete ihn auf Ron und sagte eine komplizierte Phrase, die Harry nicht ganz verstand. Es folgte ein Geräusch wie klimpernde Münzen und einen Moment lang glitzerte die Luft um Ron herum seltsam golden.

„Laut der Anleitung sollte der Spruch in ein paar Minuten anfangen zu wirken", sagte Hermine prompt. „Also müssen wir warten um zu sehen, ob ich ihn richtig gemacht hab."

„Machst du irgendwann was falsch?", sagte Ron mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Harry ließ ein wenig gelangweilt den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Professor Pebblebank war jetzt bei der Zaubertrank-Gruppe und gab ihnen vorsichtig Stücke von Dracheneinern. Harry seufzte und legte den Kopf in die Hände, während er verschwommen hörte, die Hermine Ron die richtige Formel beibrachte, und dazu das ständige Klimpern von Münzen. Er fragte sich gerade, ob er sich bei den anderen Gruppen umsehen konnte, als ihm ein seltsames Geräusch auffiel. Er drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie grüne und rote Funken an seiner Nase vorbeiglitten, und als er ein wenig zurücktrat sah er, dass es ein kleiner Drache war, der gänzlich aus glitzernden Funken bestand. Er blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er denn auch richtig sah, und dann verdeckte ein blonder Kopf die Sicht auf den Drachen.

Draco grinste. „Nett, nicht wahr?", sagte er, während der Drache über ihn hinweg flog und ein paar Runden um seinen Kopf drehte.

„Hast du den gemacht?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Draco nickte. Sie lehnten sich an die Plattform, damit sie reden konnte, ohne dass ein nervöser Ron ständig mithörte. Der Drache hüpfte noch immer spielerisch um sie herum und verschwand ab und zu, um eine Runde um die Plattform zu fliegen.

„Es ist ziemlich einfach, kann aber ordentlich daneben gehen", sagte Draco gedankenverloren. „Man braucht eben Übung."

Sie sahen zu, wie die anderen Schüler lachten und durch die Halle liefen. In Dracos Augen lag ein sehr müder Ausdruck. Harry war nur gelangweilt. Nach ein paar Minuten der angenehmen Stille brachte Harry etwas heraus, das ihm schon lange im Kopf herumgespukt war.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Wenn ich es auch kann."

Harry nahm das als ein Ja an. „Dieser Veela-Zauber, den du hast … wenn du ihn verwenden kannst, um jeden zu kontrollieren, warum tust du es nicht? Du könntest alles damit machen, auf der ganzen Welt, aber du tust es nicht. Warum?"

Draco dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach und antwortete dann mit fast weiser Stimme: „Dafür gibt es eigentlich zwei Gründe. Schande, hauptsächlich, weil ich diese Kraft habe. Sie erinnert mich an das, was ich bin. Welche Reinheit meine Familie verloren hat. Dann ist das noch dieses Gefühl des … nun, Schummelns, würde ich sagen. Ich will Dinge erreichen, weil ich es kann und durch meine Anstrengung, nicht durch einen Hundeaugen-Blick wann immer ich etwas will. Denk darüber nach. Bei meiner Reine Künste Prüfung, könnte ich einfach reingehen, ein paar Mal mit den Augen zwinkern und ohne Anstrengung ein O bekommen. Darum geht es aber im Leben doch nicht. Es geht mehr darum, etwas zu erreichen und dafür alle Talente zu verwenden, nicht nur eines."

Harry nickte. Das alles machte für ihn Sinn. Beide beobachteten, wie der kleine Drache faul einen Looping flog und dann in Richtung von Neville schwebte, bevor der Slytherin die Stille unterbrach.

„Darf ich jetzt meine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich."

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir, Potter, nicht einmal, wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe. Die anderen vertrauen mir nicht, aber du schon. Warum?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich weiß einfach, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, mich zu kontrollieren. Nur weil du Veela-Blut hast bedeutet das nicht, dass das alles an dir ist … und Blut ist nicht das wichtigste." Er dachte einen Moment lang an seine Freunde. Hermine, eine Muggelgeborene; Hagrid, Halbriese; Lupin, ein Werwolf; Draco, teils Veela; Snape, ein Vampire; Kainda, Schwester eines Mörders; Alrister, Cousin eines Mörders … „Wenn ich nur mit reinblütigen Menschen mit einer Familie von Heiligen befreundet wäre, wäre ich sehr, sehr einsam", sagte Harry weise.

„Du bist ein komischer Typ, Potter", sagte Draco und warf ihm mit plötzlich glitzernden Augen einen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du noch immer das unausstehlichste Musterkind bist, das mir je untergekommen ist, oder ob du einfach nur du bist."

„Beides, wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Wird es nicht manchmal langweilig, ein Held zu sein?"

„Ich bin kein Held. Nun … oh, hör auf zu lachen! Zumindest versuche ich nicht, ein Held zu sein."

„Natürlich bist du einer, Potter … komm schon, Retter der Welt, beliebt, Lieblingsschüler, hast eine Freundin, du hast alles."

„Naja, du hast Ginny", meinte Harry.

Egal, welche Reaktion er von Draco erwartet hatte, es war nicht die, die er bekam. Draco zog eine Grimasse und wandte den Blick ab.

„Mm", sagte er.

„Aber …", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Hast du nicht …?"

Dracos Blick wanderte kurz zu Harry. Einen Moment lang sah er verwirrt aus, als wäre Harrys Reaktion seltsam, aber dann lächelte er. „Oh, komm schon, Potter … du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du so dumm bist …"

Harrys Stirnrunzelnd vertiefte sich. „Wovon redest du?"

Draco lachte leise. „Potter, Potter … offenbar hab ich dich überschätzt … komm schon … du denkst doch sicher nicht, dass das alles echt ist?"

Harry wurde still. Her fühlte sich sehr komisch und klamm. „Du magst sie überhaupt nicht, nicht wahr? Du … du machst ihr etwas vor, du hast sie verhext! Warum?"

Draco grinste und sah Harry mit glitzernden Augen an, während er leise murmelte: „Fällt dir kein Grund ein, warum ich vielleicht …? Glaub mir, das ist nicht wegen ihr. Das ist für jemand anderen."

„Ron", flüsterte Harry. „Du machst das, um dich an Ron zu rächen, stimmt's?"

„Gut gemacht …", sagte Draco leise.

„Aber … das kannst du nicht!", sagte Harry.

„Oh? Und warum nicht?", murmelte Draco. „Weasley hat mich so schlimm beleidigt, wie er konnte … meine Familie. Ist es nicht gerecht, dass ich es genauso mache und seine Familie angreife?"

„Aber was ist mit Ginny?", sagte Harry wütend. „Was ist mit ihr? Du wirst ihr Herz brechen, wenn du das tust. Du bist wichtig für sie, und bist nur … du spielst ihr nur etwas vor! Wann wirst du ihr sagen, was wirklich los ist, mh? In einem Monat? In einem Jahr? An dem Tag, an dem du glaubst, dass du Ron genug verletzt hast? Wie weit wirst du damit gehen?"

„So weit es nötig ist", sagte Draco einfach.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagte Harry. „Das ist nicht richtig, Draco. Ich werde es ihr sagen."

„Vergeude nicht deinen Atem", sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme. „Meinst du wirklich, dass sie dir glauben wird?"

Harry starrte Draco an und konnte nicht glauben, was der Slytherin tat. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sich Draco verändert hatte. Er sagte: „Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, es ihr klarzumachen, und wenn ich ewig dafür brauche. Oder ich werde dich zwingen, es ihr zu sagen. Können du und Ron nicht einfach Frieden schließen?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh, ich sehe schon, was hier los ist … du bist auf Weasleys Seite, nicht war? Der arme Weasley und seine Inzucht-Familie. Und wenn Weasley der ganzen Schule sagt, dass jemand eine andere Herkunft als die meisten hat, dann ist das natürlich in Ordnung. Aber Weasley wird zur tragischen Figur, sobald es diese Person wagt, an Rache zu denken."

„So ist es nicht", schnarrte Harry. „Ginny hat dir nichts getan! Wenn du dich an Ron rächen willst, in Ordnung, ich werd dir sogar helfen! Weil was Ron getan hat, war nicht in Ordnung, und vielleicht hast du dir Rache verdient, aber Ginny ist unschuldig! Sie verdient es nicht, so verletzt zu werden!"

„Potter … mein lieber, dummer Potter …" Draco lehnte sich nach vor und sah Harry direkt an. „Wenn dir etwas einfällt, was Weasley wütender macht, als mich mit seiner wunderbaren Schwester zu sehen, hast du dir einen Orden verdient. Aber bis dahin werde ich damit weitermachen, und du kannst nichts tun, um meine Meinung zu ändern oder mich aufzuhalten."

„Ich werde es Ron sagen", knurrte Harry. „Er wird dich umbringen, das weißt du. Wenn du denkst, er ist wütend, weil du mit seiner Schwester ausgehst, hast du dich mächtig getäuscht. Warte einfach, bis er herausfindet, dass du es nur tust, um dich an ihm zu rächen, und dass du seine kleine Schwester wie ein Spielzeug benutzt. Er wird dich Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen."

„Dann sag mir einen anderen Weg zur Gerechtigkeit", sagte Draco wütend. „Schlag mir einfach etwas vor, Potter, irgendetwas, das dir einfällt. Wer weiß? Vielleicht gefällt es mir besser als Ginny „wie ein Spielzeug" zu benutzen."

Harry zuckte unsicher, wütend mit den Schultern, immer noch auf Draco und auf das, was er tat, sauer. „Mach was du willst, aber tu es Ron an! Nicht seiner Familie! Wenn du ihn erwischen willst, sag jedem, dass er in einen Lehrer verliebt ist oder so was, lass aber andere Leute aus dem Spiel!"

Draco war einen Moment lang still. Dann legte sich der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen und er sagte leise: „Das werde ich machen, Potter … sehr gut … ich werde mich von Ginny trennen."

Etwas an der Art, wie Draco lächelte, gefiel Harry ganz und gar nicht.

„Und wage es nicht, etwas mit Hermine anzustellen!", sagte Harry warnend.

Draco lächelte ihn an. „Oh, nein … keine Sorge. Ich werde Weasley nicht mehr mit Frauen ärgern. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, etwas Besseres zu machen, findest du nicht auch?" Er lächelte wieder dieses unheimliche süße Lächeln, wie das eines Weihnachtsengels, der nie verkauft wurde, weil er einfach nicht richtig aussah. „Danke für dieses kleine Gespräch, Potter … nun, ich denke, ich werde Professor Pebblebank meine Arbeit mit dem Drachen zeigen …" Und damit verließ er die Gruppe in Richtung Professor Pebblebanks, während ihm sein Drache gehorsam folgte. Harry mochte das Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust festgesetzt hatte, ganz und gar nicht.

Harry war überhaupt nicht überrascht, als in dieser Nacht Ginny nach den Abendessen in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte und weinte, weil Draco mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Hermine sprang sofort auf, um sie zu trösten, und nachdem er ein paar Mal „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt" gemurmelt hatte, schloss sich Ron ihr an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Ron und Ginny über Malfoy herzogen – Ginny heulte noch immer in ein Taschentuch – und sie sich Schokofrösche teilten, als hätten sie sich nie gestritten.

„Ich werde Malfoy morgen umbringen, weil er so gemein zu dir war", versicherte Ron Ginny und wickelte einen weiteren Frosch aus. „Hier, du kannst die Karte auch haben."

Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass Ron vermutlich seinen Zauberstab packen und zum Kerker der Slytherins stürmen würde, wenn er wüsste, warum Draco überhaupt mit Ginny ausgegangen war. Er konnte auch nicht aufhören, an Dracos kleines Lächeln und seine letzten Worte zu denken – „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, etwas Besseres zu machen, findest du nicht auch?" Was auch immer Draco plante, Harry wusste, es würde nicht nett sein und dass Ron es vermutlich niemals vergessen würde.

Verwandlung und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe waren an diesem Tag erstaunlich schnell für Harry vergangen. Normalerweise genoss er Magische Geschöpfe, weil es eine der wenigen Stunden war, die er mit Kainda hatte, ohne den Rest seiner Freunde, aber die Stunde verging wie im Flug. Draco war beim Abendessen übertrieben nett zu allen gewesen, hatten allen gegeben, wonach sie gefragt hatten, hatte mit allen geredet und Kübel, das Kätzchen, gefüttert, während er immer wieder leise gelacht hatte. Harry hatte beschlossen, Draco noch einmal auf die Sache anzusprechen, bevor alle zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gingen. Er hatte Draco eingeholt, als dieser gerade die Halle verließ, und ihn von den anderen weggezogen.

„Sag mir, was du vorhast", sagte er düster.

Draco lächelte. „Nun, ich nehme deinen Vorschlag an, natürlich. Und jetzt, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Potter, ich habe etwas zu erledigen … Ginny, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Nun hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Vorstellung, dass Draco mit Ginny zusammen war, vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war. Er seufzte und legte seine Feder auf den Tisch, weil er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine, kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich. „Du siehst ziemlich abgelenkt aus."

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu. Hermine würde ihm auf alles eine logische, gut durchdachte Antwort geben, und er konnte sich immer darauf verlassen, dass sie ein Geheimnis für sich behielt, wenn er sie darum bat. Er beschloss, dass ihr Rat wohl nützlich sein würde, öffnete den Mund, um ihr alles über Draco zu erzählen, aber er hatte noch keinen Laut gesagt, als plötzlich ein Schrei aus den Schlafsälen ertönte.

Er sprang auf und drehte sich um, gerade als Neville über die Treppe herunter stolperte; er sah furchtbar erschrocken aus.

„Sie ist wieder oben!", brachte er hervor. „Professor Trelawney, sie sitzt auf Seamus' Bett."

Seamus Finnigan, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß und einen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde schrieb, sah erschrocken auf. „Was?", sagte er.

„Professor Trelawney sitzt auf deinem Bett!", sagte Neville, fast wie im Delirium und deutete mit dem Finger nach oben. „Ich hab sie da schon einmal gesehen!"

„Professor Trelawney ist tot, Nev", sagte Dean Thomas langsam.

„Ihr Geist!", keuchte Neville. „Sie ist da, ich schwör's, geht doch rauf und seht selbst!"

Dean und Seamus standen auf, aber Harry war schneller. „Ich gehe", sagte er, froh über eine Ausrede, nicht mehr lernen zu müssen.

Neville folgte ihm zitternd, während Harry über die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal hoch ging. „Sie hat dieses Mal etwas gesagt", brachte Neville hervor. „Aber … ich verstehe nicht, was … sie sagte etwas über eine Prophezeiung, und ich denke es ist die, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerbrochen ist, aber ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was sie sagt …"

Harry versuchte, das kalte Gefühl zu ignorieren, das sich in seinem Nacken ausbreitete, und das er immer bekam, wenn es um Prophezeiungen ging. „Nun, wir haben sie auch nie verstanden, als sie noch gelegt hat, also hat sich doch nichts geändert", sagte er.

Er hielt vor der Tür inne, dann öffnete er sie. Der Schlafsaal war komplett leer. Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett in der Ecke, das einmal Harrys gewesen war, saß ein kleiner Falke mit einem roten Band um den Hals. Als Harry eintrat, gab er ein schrilles „Fweeeeee!" aus Freude von sich und flatterte zu ihm herüber.

„Hallo Cupid", sagte Harry, lächelte und tätschelte die Brust des Falkens, als dieser auf seiner Schulte landete. Cupid gurrte an seinem Ohr und richtete sich auf, damit man sein Band besser sah. „Das ist aber schön", sagte Harry und griff nach dem Ende. „Wo ist dein Besitzer? Du bist doch wohl nicht einfach so davongeflogen?"

Von draußen hörte er ein sanftes Pfeifen. „Cupid!" Alristers Stimme rief von unten. "Cupid, komm schon!" Cupid knabberte Harry noch mal sanft am Ohr, dann schwebte er aus dem Fenster nach unten zu Alrister.

Harry lächelte und wandte sich wieder Neville zu. „Vielleicht hat Cupid einfach nur einen Schatten geworfen, Neville."

„Es war bestimmt Trelawney", sagte Neville niedergeschlagen. Er setzte sich ans Ende seines Bettes und seufzte. „Warum glaubt mir niemand? Nur weil sie niemand sehen kann heißt das nicht, dass ich verrückt werde oder sowas …"

Harry wollte gerade einen Witz machen, dass sich Neville wohl der Meinung der Mehrheit anschließen sollte, als ihm etwas wieder einfiel. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu diesem Tag am Grimmauldplatz, als Khepri zum ersten Mal erschienen war, und niemand ihm geglaubt hatte, als er die Kreatur beschrieben hatte. Harry warf Neville einen Blick zu und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich glaub dir, Nev", sagte er aufmunternd. „Wenn du sie gesehen hast, und ich bin sicher, dass du das hast, dann weiß ich nicht, warum du lügen solltest."

Neville sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du glaubst mir? Wirklich?"

Harry nickte. „Natürlich tu ich das, Neville."

Auf Nevilles Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Danke, Harry", sagte er. „Und wenn nur du mir glaubst, dann ist das schon gut genug … aber …" Er seufzte. „Nun ja, niemand sonst wird mir glauben. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum sie nur mir folgt, und es gibt niemanden, der es beweisen kann."

„Wie wär's mit einem der Geister?", fragte Harry. „Wir könnten versuchen, den Fast Kopflosen Nick zu finden, oder – "

Das Timing hätte nicht besser sein können. Neben Harry erschien ein weißes Schimmern und ein dritter Junge erschien aus dem Nirgendwo. Neville quiekte und fiel überrascht von Bett, aber Harry hatte den Neuankömmling erwartet. Er wandte sich Peter zu und lächelte. „Hi."

„Yo", sagte Peter grinsend und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Yo Nev."

Neville starrte Peter einen Moment lang an und sagte dann: „Du … du bist Peeves' Alter-Ego, nicht wahr?"

Peter gluckste. „Manche nennen mich so. Ich denke aber lieber, dass er mein Alter-Ego ist. Also, ihr habt ihr ein kleines Problem mit Geistern, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Peter, du weißt doch, wer Professor Trelawney ist, stimmt's?"

„Die Drachenfliege mit Armreifen?"

„Ja, die. Du hast sie nicht zufällig gesehen, oder?"

„In letzter Zeit oder in zwanzig Jahren?"

„In letzter Zeit."

„Nein."

„Nirgendwo?"

„Nein."

„Aber … du kannst das ganze Schloss sehen, nicht wahr? Einfach alles?", sagte Harry. Er wollte verzweifelt, dass er irgendeinen Beweis finden konnte, dass Neville Recht hatte, nur ein klein bisschen etwas.

„Naja … theoretisch", sagte Peter. „Ich kann nicht in den Astronomieturm oder in die Kerker sehen, weil die Banne dort zu stark sind, und Dumbledores Büro ist auch abgesperrt. Aber auch an allen anderen Orten …" Er seufzte. „Es ist kompliziert, Harry. Stell dir vor, du bis der einzige Sicherheitsbeamte und du musst ein ganzes Schloss beobachten, Stück für Stück, und hast nur einen Bildschirm, um alle Kameras zu sehen. Es ist ein harter Job. Aber ich werde nach ihr Ausschau halten, wenn du willst."

„Sie kommt immer nur hierher", sagte Neville. „In diesen Schlafsaal … ich hab sie noch nie woanders gesehen."

„Gryffindor, Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler", sagte Peter. „Hab verstanden. Was soll ich tun, wenn ich sie finde?"

„Sag ihr, sie soll aufhören, mich zu ärgern", sagte Neville betrübt.

„Neville? Kann ich kurz mit Peter reden?", fragte Harry. „Allein?"

Neville nickte und mit einem letzten „Danke!" für Peter und Harry verließ er den Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry wandte sich an Peter und lächelte. „Also, wie war der Sommer?"

„Langweilig", meinte Peter träge. Er steckte die Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs und nahm eine Packung Zaubererzigaretten heraus. „Es macht dir nichts aus, oder? Jinx ist ein Albtraum, sie lässt mich einfach nicht rauchen."

„Mach schon", sagte Harry. „Es ist okay."

Er sah zu, wie Peter die Zigarette anzündete, das Feuerzeug wieder einsteckte und die Zigarette an die Lippen hob. Peter schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Urgh, ich hasse das. Beim nächsten Mal sterbe ich bestimmt nicht in einem Feuer. Naja, ich glaub, es könnte schlimmer sein. Der Geist von Ravenclaw, die Graue Lady, die ist ertrunken. Sie muss jeden Tag ungefähr fünfzig Gläser Wasser trinken. Wenn du sie mit einer Nadel anstichst, wird sie zu einem Springbrunnen."

„Hast du dieses … dieses Ding gefunden?", fragte Harry und kam somit direkt auf den Punkt. „Du weißt, dieses Ding in dem Umhang."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab's durch ein paar Korridore verfolgt, bis zur Eingangshalle, dann ist es einfach in die Kerker runter verschwunden. Ich hab's nur durch Snapes ersten Bann geschafft, dann hat er mich rausgeworfen."

„Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass du für mich unterwegs warst?", sagte Harry.

„Snape glaubt mir nicht", sagte Peter ernst. „Er mag mich nicht wirklich. Hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

Peter lächelte um seine Zigarette herum und blies eine Wolke Rauch raus. „Zuerst hat er mich toleriert. Als du noch ein Baby warst, wurden wir beide zu deinen Beschützern gemacht. Snape war damals noch ganz anders als jetzt. Das war kurz nachdem er bei den Todessern ausgestiegen war und den Job in Hogwarts bekommen hatte; Dumbledore hatte ihn auf unsere Seite zurückgebracht. Er dachte wohl, er könnte ein ganz neues Leben beginnen, von vorn anfangen. Ich glaube, er war damals dreiundzwanzig. Das erste Jahr, in dem er unterrichtet hat, war gar nicht so schlecht, viele Schüler mochten seinen Humor. Der war wirklich trocken, wirklich sarkastisch. Dann folgte ein Jahrzehnt im gleichen Job, er kam im Leben nicht weiter, wurde von Dumbledore praktisch eingesperrt … ich denke, das ist ihm nahe gegangen, Harry. Er hat es aufgegeben, nett zu sein. Weil wir so eng zusammengearbeitet haben, hat er angefangen, seinen Stress und seine Wut an mir auszulassen. Mir macht es aber nichts aus, ich denke, er hat ein Recht darauf. Er hatte ein schweres Leben, Harry."

Harry fühlte sich ziemlich schuldig, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum. Er warf Peter einen Blick zu und sein Beschützer lächelte, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Aber jetzt ist alles nicht mehr so düster, Harry … ganz im Gegenteil … weißt du, dir ist es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber seit du freundlicher zu ihm bist, denke ich, dass wir ein wenig von Severus zurückbekommen, und weniger von Snape."

„Was meinst du?", sagte Harry ein wenig überrascht.

Peters Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob's dir aufgefallen ist, aber Snape hat plötzlich einen Sinn für Humor entwickelt, oder?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und dachte darüber nach. „Ja, das hat er … und das ist nur, weil ich mit ihm rede?"

„Es ist, weil er einen Grund hat", sagte Peter noch immer lächelnd. „Es ist psychologisch bewiesen, dass manche Menschen ohne Grund nicht existieren und leben können. Und seit du von dem Bund weißt, hat Snape einen Grund – auf dich aufzupassen und dich zu führen. Wenn er einen Grund hat, weiß er, warum er jeden Tag aufwacht. Verstehst du?"

Harry nickte und lächelte ein wenig. „Nur wegen mir?"

„Ja, du solltest ihn fragen, ob du die Aufgabe in Zaubertränke nicht einfach sausen lassen kannst", sagte Peter mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Hör zu, Harry, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich will ein Poltergeist sein, bevor es dunkel wird, damit ich mich an Paare auf dem Astronomieturm ran schleichen kann. Schade, dass Ginny und Draco nicht da sein werden, die hab ich immer gern erschreckt. Na gut. Wir sehen uns später, Harry, und vergiss nicht, dass du einfach nach mir rufen kannst, wenn du was brauchst."

Mit einem letzten Grinsen verschwand Peter. Harry sah, wie sich die Vorhänge an Rons altem Bett leicht bewegten, wie etwas an ihnen vorbeihuschte, in der Wand versank und dann verschwunden war.

„Heute haben wir Reine Künste", sagte Ron fröhlich, schlug auf die Unterseite der Ketchupflasche und schüttete Sauce über seine Würste.

Es war Freitagmorgen. Der Donnerstag war ohne große Ereignisse vergangen, abgesehen davon, dass Harrys Pelzige Pilze mit der Post gekommen waren. Sie waren nicht gewachsen. Neville hatte gesagt, dass er mit Professor Sprout darüber reden würde, und Draco hatte sofort gemeint, dass es wohl ein Mutant wäre, der sie alle umbringen wolle, obwohl ihm niemand zugehört hatte. Harry konnte Draco nicht mehr ernst nehmen, nicht, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie der Slytherin gesagt hatte: „Ich glaube, ich habe mit Ginny etwas besonderes" und sie dann prompt verlassen hatte.

„Du bist in guter Stimmung", bemerkte Harry träge.

„Jep", sagte Ron. Ein weiterer Schlag, ein weiterer Klecks. „Heute Reine Künste."

Harry warf Ron einen seltsamen Blick zu. Normalerweise tat Ron so, als würde er Reine Künste nicht mögen, weil Hermine Alrister gut fand.

„Was?", sagte Ron und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist mit Reine Künste etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Du meinst, außer diesem Verrückten, der uns mit einem Stock durchs Klassenzimmer jagt …?", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter Ron, und mit aufgebauschtem schwarzem Umhang setzte sich Draco an den Tisch.

Ron rollte mit den Augen, stand auf, und verließ den Tisch. Draco lächelte, nahm die nun freie Ketchupflasche und drehte sie um, worauf die Sauce träge herausfloss.

„Wir haben heute Reine Künste", sagte er fröhlich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn mit einem zweifelnden Gefühl, das er allerdings nicht erklären konnte. „Und deshalb …?", sagte er leise.

Draco sagte nichts, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sagte Harry alles, was er wissen musste. Draco plante etwas für die Reine Künste Stunde. Als der Slytherin begann, seine Würste zu essen – immer noch mit diesem kleinen, wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht – stand Harry vom Tisch auf.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Draco.

„Muss mit Professor Snape reden", log Harry. „Probleme mit meinem Projekt für Zaubertränke."

Er eilte durch die Halle und schlüpfte durch die offene Tür in den Korridor hinaus. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen und es waren noch fast keine Lehrer beim Frühstück. Sie brauchten immer viel Zeit, um ihre erste Stunde vorzubereiten. Harry würde versuchen, Alrister zu erwischen, bevor er sein Büro verließ, aber er hatte noch nicht einmal die Marmortreppe erreicht, als Alrister schon am Ende des Korridors erschien.

„Morgen, Harry", sagte Alrister mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Professor", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Oh?", sagte Alrister und Besorgnis legte sich auf seine Züge. Cupid zwitscherte fröhlich auf seiner Schulter. „Über etwas Bestimmtes?"

Harry nickte. Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie er sein Problem beschreiben sollte. „Ähm … ich wollte Sie eigentlich warnen. Sie wissen ja, dass Ron und Draco sich nicht mögen, aber seit einer Weile streiten sie und ich hab das Gefühl, dass Draco Ron während Reine Künste etwas antun will. Ich weiß nicht was, aber ich hab mir gedacht, ich sollte es Ihnen sagen."

Alrister nickte verständnisvoll. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte er mit einem väterlichen Lächeln. „Ich werde ein Auge auf die beiden werfen. Bist ein guter Mann, dass du mich gewarnt hast. Ich hab euch in der dritten Stunde, nicht wahr?"

„In der zweiten", sagte Harry.

„Ah, ja", sagte Alrister. „Ich muss die Zeit besser im Auge behalten … der Stundenplan hier ist furchtbar, ich unterrichte einunddreißig Stunden in einer fünfundzwanzig Stunden Woche, es ist Wahnsinn."

„Aber wie schaffen Sie das?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

Alrister lächelte und tippte sich an die Nase. „Geheimnis der Lehrer von Hogwarts, Harry, aber zwischen uns kann ich sagen, ich schaffe es, hier und da etwas Extrazeit zu finden, obwohl ich sie selbst machen muss."

Er zwinkerte. Harry lächelte und riet, worüber Alrister redete – Zeitumkehrer. Alrister ging davon in die Große Halle, und Cupid trällerte Harry eine Verabschiedung zu, bevor sie verschwunden waren. Harry dachte über Zeitumkehrer nach, während er die Marmortreppe hinunterging und dann in Richtung der Kerker, und überlegte, ob er Snape dazu überreden sollte, ihn früher reinzulassen, damit er sich um sein Veritaserum kümmern konnte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm auffiel, dass er tatsächlich ernsthaft überlegte, sich in seiner Freizeit mit Zaubertränken zu beschäftigen. Er lächelte – Hermine wäre stolz.

Während Zaubertränke war Draco seltsam fröhlich. Er arbeitete am Kessel neben Harrys und fügte seinem Trank Zweige und Pilze mit der Miene von jemandem, der ein großes Geschenk erwartet, hinzu. Er summte während der Arbeit und sein Lächeln verschwand selbst dann nicht, als Snape ihn anschrie, weil er eine ganze Rattenmilz verwendet und den Großteil vergeudet hatte. Er lächelte Snape an, hob die Überreste auf und tanzte damit zum Mülleimer davon. Snape sah angesichts von Dracos guter Laune ziemlich überrascht aus.

„Was hast du mit Malfoy angestellt?", murmelte er Harry zu, während er so tat, als würde er dessen Rezept durchlesen.

„Aufmunterungszauber", sagte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich hab mir überlegt, dass dem Kerker ein Blondschopf fehlt, der herum hüpft."

Snape beobachtete Draco, während er zurückkam, ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf und einmal um seinen Kessel tanzte, wobei er noch mehr Gras auf die Oberfläche warf, und dann zu den Ravenclaws hüpfte. Snape seufzte. Harry lächelte müde und schnitt noch ein Stück von den Wurzeln, bevor er sie mit einem sanften Platschen in den Kessel warf.

„Problem, Potter?", fragte Snape.

„Streitende Freunde", sagte Harry. Er warf noch ein Stück in den Kessel. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen? War Lucius Malfoy in der Schulzeit nachtragend?"

„Lucius Malfoy konnte jahrhundertelang wütend sein", sagte Snape ruhig. „Natürlich nur, bis er seine Rache hatte. Mit wem streitet Draco?"

„Sie dürfen drei Mal raten."

„Weasley."

„Gut gemacht."

„Lass es sie austragen", riet Snape. „Oder sperr sie in ein Zimmer ein, damit sie es austragen können. Mein alter Hauslehrer hat das gemacht. Am Ende haben sie es geschafft, Blacks Nase wieder anzubringen."

Harry setzte sich am Beginn von Reine Künste zwischen Draco und Ron. Wenn es zu einem handfesten Streit käme, wollte Harry zwar nicht mitten drin sein, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass einem seiner Freunde etwas zustieß.

Ron bemerkte Dracos kleines Lächeln nicht, während sie ihre Unterlagen auspackten. Draco und Harry waren nun schon unter den letzten, die noch an normalen Tischen saßen und nicht an den roten, denn Alrister hatte es noch nicht geschafft, die beiden zu töten. Das Scharlachrot von Rons Tisch schlug sich unheimlich mit seiner Haarfarbe, daher tat es fast weh, ihn anzusehen, aber Draco warf immer wieder Blicke zu ihm hinüber und lächelte. Ron hatte seine Sachen ordentlich auf den Tisch gelegt und arbeitete am Drehbuch für ihre Schlussprüfung – schon bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Alrister eintrat.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er fröhlich. „Heute kein Stock, weil so viele von euch schon tot sind. Ich habe allerdings vor, auch den Rest bis zum Ende der Woche zu erwischen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich euch in eurer Freizeit verfolgen muss."

Harry lächelte schwach und hoffte dabei, dass dieses Versprechen nicht wahr werden würde. Ein Vampir, diese Gestalt im Mantel und Khepri trieben sich bereits in der Schule herum. Das letzte, was Harry brauchte, war Alrister, der sich hinter Rüstungen versteckte, hervorsprang und ihn mit einem Stock schlug.

Harry wandte sich an Ron, um ihm das zu sagen, aber er sah, dass Ron sich ganz aufrecht hingesetzt hatte und Alrister angestrengt beobachtete, als wartete er auf Anweisungen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sich Ron im Unterricht so verhielt, auch nicht, wenn sie lernten, wie man etwas explodieren ließ. Harry warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu; Draco schenkte ihm ein weiteres böses Lächeln.

„Du hast schon etwas gemacht, oder?", flüsterte Harry wütend.

Die Lippen des Blonden kräuselten sich nach oben, und Harry beschloss, wenn Draco noch einmal eine normale Frage mit diesem unausstehlichen Grinsen beantwortete, würde er ihm den Kiefer brechen.

„Sag es mir", zischte Harry.

„Und damit den ganzen Spaß verderben?", sagte Draco mit glitzernden Augen.

Alrister klatschte in die Hände und beendete damit das Gespräch. „Nun dann", sagte er gut gelaunt. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle hier seid, denn ich muss euch in Gruppen teilen … ich habe vor, mir eure Drehbücher anzusehen um zu erfahren, wie weit ihr seid. Ich werde mich heute um so viele wie möglich kümmern, den Rest erledigen wir dann morgen oder eben in unserer nächsten Stunden … verdammter Stundenplan … jemand soll mich daran erinnern, dass ich einen Protest dagegen starte. Gut. Letzte Reihe, steht auf und wartete vor meinem Büro, ich werde dort sein. Der Rest kann an den Drehbüchern arbeiten, aber startet kein Feuer und beschwört keine Tiere herauf. Es ist nur lustig, bis jemand gefressen wird und man mir die Schuld gibt."

Die Schüler in der letzten Reihe standen auf und verließen nervös aussehend das Klassenzimmer, während der Rest der Klasse weiter übte. Ungefähr drei Viertel der Stunde waren vergangen, als Alrister den Kopf hereinsteckte und rief: „Und jetzt die erste Reihe, bitte!"

Draco stand auf und ging mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Raum und sah dabei so arrogant aus wie immer. Zu Harrys Überraschung sprang Ron ihm nach, und plapperte, dass er als erster dran sein wollte. Harry suchte Alristers Blick, Alrister nickte, ging in sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry verließ das Klassenzimmer und stellte sich in die Warteschlange hinter Draco. Draco bedeckte seinen Mund mit dem Ärmel und zitterte vor leisem Lachen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu sehen, was so lustig war. Ron, ganz vorne in der Schlange, spähte durch den Spalt zwischen Alristers Tür und der Wand und hüpfte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Harry schlängelte sich an den anderen vorbei und stellte sich hinter ihn. Ron zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und grinste als er sah, dass es Harry war.

„Ich hoffe, ich mach meine Sache gut", sagte er und begann, seine Hände zu kneten. „Er hat sich die Haare schneiden lassen, ist dir das aufgefallen?"

Harry runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Nein … und ich glaub nicht, dass das stimmt, Ron."

„Oh?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sieht einfach ein wenig anders aus. Hör mal zu, denkst du, ich sollte es mit einem Liebeszauber versuchen? Er hat gemeint, das kommt immer gut an und ich will ihn beeindrucken … ich – ich meine, den Prüfer. Hah." Ron grinste und hüpfte wieder.

Harry verengte die Augen. Langsam begann das Puzzle, einen Sinn zu machen. Er warf Draco einen Blick zu und der Slytherin zitterte in Erwartung, beobachtete Ron und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Der erste Kandidat, bitte!", rief Alrister von drinnen.

Ron zuckte zusammen, öffnete zitternd die Tür und schlüpfte ins Büro. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Draco kicherte inzwischen.

„Was ist los?", sagte Harry wütend und drehte sich um, um ihn anzustarren.

Draco kicherte noch mehr, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der Juckpulver in den Schuhen seines Feindes versteckt hatte. „Das wird so lustig werden … zuerst hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, dass er vielleicht gesehen hat, wie ich's in seinen Kürbissaft gegeben hab …"

„Was hast du in seinen Kürbissaft gegeben?", wollte Harry wissen.

Draco grinste. Er schien fast vor Glück zu platzen. „Oh, Potter, wart es einfach ab. Warte einfach."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. Harry sprang zurück und fragte sich, ob Ron das Büro aus Versehen in die Luft gejagt hatte, aber eine Sekunde später raste Alrister auf den Korridor und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Er sah seltsam erschrocken aus und eine Locke seines braunen Haares hatte sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und stand ihm vom Kopf ab. Harry bemerkte, dass die Schichten seiner Tunika in Unordnung waren, als ob jemand daran gerissen hätte.

Alrister blinzelte ein paar Mal und hob dann die Hand, um seine Tunika in Ordnung zu bringen. „Ah … Mr. Potter … ich denke, ich habe das … ähm … Problem gefunden. Bitte gehen Sie hinunter zu Professor Snape und holen Sie einen Anti-Liebestrank, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Harrys Kinnlade fiel herunter. Er wandte sich an Malfoy, der vor lauter Lachen fast in Tränen ausbrach und mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Aus dem Büro hörten sie Ron, der gegen die Tür trat und rief: „Oder wir können warten, bis ich meinen Abschluss habe, wenn es dann leichter ist!"

Harry näherte sich der Tür zum Zaubertranklabor, wobei er sich fühlte, als hätten sich seine Beine in Seile verwandelt. Er klopfte und nach einem langen Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ja, Potter?", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue. „Pebblebank hat dich geschickt, nicht wahr? Sag ihr, dass es mir egal ist, ob allen Schülern Geweihe wachsen, ich – "

„Es ist Professor Alrister, Sir", sagte Harry. „Er braucht einen Anti-Liebestrank."

Snape schaffte es, sein schockiertes Gesicht durch ein Stirnrunzeln zu tarnen. „Oh? Für wen?"

„Für Ron", sagte Harry mit irgendwie sanfter Stimme.

„Und in wen ist Weasley verliebt?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

Nachdem Snape lange genug aufgehört hatte zu lachen, um Harry den Trank zu geben, dankte er ihm, weil er ihm eine Anekdote für die nächste Lehrerkonferenz gegeben hatte, und schickte ihn zurück nach oben. Harry ging zurück zum Reine Künste Klassenzimmer. Alrister lehnte noch immer an der Tür, und Ron klopfte noch immer und wollte heraus. Draco kicherte noch.

„Guter Mann, Harry", sagte Alrister. „Nun … ich bitte dich, ihn, ähm, anzuwenden. Es ist besser, wenn ich nichts riskiere." Er trat schnell von der Tür zurück und versteckte sich hinter einer Schülerin aus Hufflepuff, die ziemlich verängstigt wirkte.

Harry betrat das Büro und sofort sprang ihm Ron entgegen. Harry schnappte nach Luft und rief: „Lass mich los, Idiot!"

„Wo ist Romeo?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, aber du wirst mir später dafür danken." Er sprang auf Ron zu und drückte ihn gegen den Tisch, bevor er die Flasche mit dem Anti-Liebestrank packte und in seinen Mund steckte. Ron spuckte und hustete und versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien, aber schon bald schien der Trank zu wirken. Das Rot auf seinen Wangen verschwand und nach ein paar weiteren Momenten, in denen er sich wehrte, konnte Ron Harry abwerfen.

„Was machst du denn?", wollte er wütend wissen und wischte sich über den Mund, wodurch er Tropfen des Trankes über den Boden streute.

„Malfoy hat dir einen Liebestrank gegeben", sagte Harry.

Stille folgte. Ron starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Und … in wen war ich …?"

„Alrister", sagte Harry.

In dem Moment, als das Wort seinen Mund verließ, läutete die Glocke. Es war schwer zu erkennen, was Ron dachte oder fühlte. Seine Miene war sehr neutral und leer, als ob er zu schockiert wäre für Emotionen, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und den Raum verließen. Ron traute sich nicht einmal, Alrister anzusehen, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen, während dieser Draco anschrie, ihm eine Woche Nachsitzen aufbrummte und ihn dann zum Direktor und zu seinem Hauslehrer schickte.

Gerüchte und Getratsche verfolgten Harry und Ron, wie es in Hogwarts fast üblich war, praktisch auf ihrem Weg zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Ron war noch immer seltsam still. Schon als sie durch die Doppeltür in die Große Halle traten murmelten die anderen schon über sie, während ein Schüler aus Reine Künste von einem Tisch zum nächsten lief und die Geschichte weitergab. Viele Schüler lachten und wandten sich um, um Ron anzustarren. Ein paar Erstklässler in ihrer Nähe schienen sich sogar Notizen zu machen.

Ron und Harry setzten sich an einen der Tische. Rons Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck des leeren Horrors. Harry gab ihm einen Teller mit Pizza, den Ron nicht einmal ansah, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Krug mit Kürbissaft anzustarren.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ich bring ihn um", murmelte Ron. Er zuckte ein wenig. „Werde ihm ein für alle mal sagen, dass ich mich nicht zum Dummkopf machen lasse."

„Sieh mal, Ron", sagte Harry. „Das geht jetzt schon zu lange so. Lass es einfach sein. Er hat jetzt seine Rache, und ihr beide könnt das jetzt hinter euch lassen. Wie lange wird es so weitergehen, wenn ihr keinen Frieden schließt? Wochen? Monate? Ich will mein Leben nicht damit verbringen, immer zwischen euch zu sitzen und meine Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen, keiner will das."

Die Tür zur Halle öffnete sich. Draco kam herein und sah unglaublich zufrieden aus. Ron stand leise auf und sagte nur: „Tut mir leid, Harry. Aber manche Dinge müssen geklärt werden." Er schob seinen Stuhl zum Tisch und ging auf Draco zu.

Harry wusste instinktiv, was passieren würde, und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später geschah es. Er sprang auf und rief: „Ron, NEIN!", aber es war zu spät, denn Ron war mit solcher Wucht auf Draco gesprungen, dass sie beide auf einen Tisch flogen und das Essen und Besteck in alle Richtungen flogen. Einige Schüler schrien und wichen zurück. Ron packte Draco am Hals und versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen, aber Draco wehrte sich hartnäckig, und in der nächsten Sekunde ertönte ein Krachen, als der Tisch unter ihrem Gewicht zusammenbrach. Noch mehr Teller und Gläser regneten herab, und dann tauchte Ron aus dem Berg von Besteck auf und traf hart am Boden auf. Draco war nach einem Moment auf ihm und ihre Fäuste flogen und sie zerrten aneinander wie wilde Hunde. Ein paar der Zuseher feuerten Ron oder Draco an, während andere zurückwichen und die meisten nur dastanden und erschrocken zusahen, wie sie wild miteinander kämpften. Professor McGonagall lief mit unglaublich wütender Miene durch die Halle nach vor und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Hören sie SOFORT auf!", rief sie, doch weder Ron noch Draco schenkten ihren Worten Beachtung. Draco hatte Ron nun zu Boden gedrückt und einen der Kelche gepackt, den er nun anstatt seiner Fäuste verwendete, obwohl es nicht lange dauert, bis sich Ron wehrte und nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Draco zog seinen eigenen wie ein Schwert hervor, aber Ron schaffte es, den Moment der Unachtsamkeit zu nützen.

„Scoritis!", brüllte er, und Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf, als eine große, rot glänzende Brandwunde in seinem Gesicht erschien. Er stolperte zurück, geblendet vom Schmerz, und krachte in einen Tisch, von dem noch mehr Essen zu Boden fiel. Harry hatte endlich den Schock über das, was Ron getan hatte, überwunden, und zog nun seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, was er tun konnte, um den Streit zu beenden. Sein erster Gedanke war, sie zu lähmen, aber es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er einen der vielen Zuseher als Ron oder Draco traf.

Ron hob seinen Zauberstab für einen weiteren Fluch, aber dieses Mal war Draco schneller. Er packte einen Teller Suppe, den einer der Schüler hielt, und warf ihn Ron entgegen, der von Kopf bis Fuß mit dem heißen Gebräu getränkt wurde, und schlug ihm dann noch mit der Schüssel auf den Kopf. Ron entriss sie ihm, warf sie beiseite und schlug Draco wieder zu Boden.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wer gewinnen würde. So wie es im Moment lief, würden sie sich vermutlich gegenseitig in genau dem gleichen Moment töten. Über den Lärm der Menge und dem Klappern von Metall, das zu Boden fiel, könnte Harry hören, wie sich Ron und Draco etwas zuriefen; Hass triefte von jedem einzelnen Wort.

Dann schlossen sich Rons Finger um Dracos Hals und er drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte, bevor Draco vor Schmerz schrie und dann verstummte. Draco schloss schwer atmend die Augen und Ron starrte ihn nur an. Beide waren von Schnitten und blauen Flecken übersät, und die Brandwunde breitete sich langsam über Dracos ganzes Gesicht aus. Nach einem Moment schüttelte Ron Draco und schnarrte: „Leg dich nie wieder mit mir an."

Draco warf Ron einen Namen an den Kopf, der Professor McGonagall dazu veranlasste, laut nach Luft zu schnappen und sofort zehn Punkte vom Konto der Schule abzuziehen.

„Wer hat dir das Recht gegeben, mich bloßzustellen?", rief Ron wütend, während er Draco wieder schüttelte, obwohl sich dieser schon vor Schmerz wand.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen", schnarrte Draco. Er holte tief Luft und hustete, wobei ein wenig Blut über sein Kinn tropfte. „Du hast das vielleicht begonnen, Weasley, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es beendest."

„Du bist nur ein arroganter Halbmensch", flüsterte Ron; trotzdem hörten alle in der Halle jedes Wort. „Ich hasse dich. Ich habe dich immer gehasst. Ich werde dich immer hasse. Aber ich werde dich nur angreifen, wenn du dich mit mir anlegst. Klar?"

„Gut", spuckte Draco.

„Gut", knurrte Ron. Er ließ Dracos Umhang los und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Abscheu an, bevor er ihm einen Arm und die Schultern legte und ihn stütze. „Und jetzt bringen wir dich in den Krankenflügel, bevor du stirbst, du dummer Idiot", sagte er, bevor sie beide aus der Halle humpelten.

Einen Moment lang herrschte überraschte Stille, in der sich alle nur ansahen. Ein leises Husten ertönte und Professor McGonagall sagte schwach: „Zwanzig Punkte vom Konto der Schule …"

Und damit war die Sache erledigt. Zwei Tage später, als Ron und Draco aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurden, ihre blauen Augen und blutenden Nasen wieder in Ordnung gebracht, schienen sie wunderbar zufrieden. Sie saßen beim Abendessen nebeneinander, und Draco hörte fast enthusiastisch zu, als Ron ihm von einigen Quidditch Spielen erzählte, die er mit seinen Brüdern besucht hatte. Harry bemerkte auch, dass Ron allgemein netter schien. Er schnarrte nicht mehr alle an und konnte ein Gespräch ohne Beschwerden führen. Hermine erklärte Harry das eines Abends, während Ron mit Ginny in der Bibliothek war.

„Er war besorgt, dass er dich an Draco verlieren könnte", sagte sie freundlich. „Er ist daran gewöhnt, dass du dich immer auf seine Seite schlägst, und als das nicht mehr geschah, geriet er ein wenig in Panik. Deine Meinung ist für ihn wirklich wichtig, Harry. Verbring ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit Draco, wenn du kannst. Draco wird es nichts ausmachen."

Und genau das machte Harry, und Ron schien glücklicher, als er es im ganzen bisherigen Schuljahr gewesen war. Ohne die ständige Angst vor Kämpfen und Streitereien musste Harry sich keine Gedanken mehr machen, neben wem er beim Essen saß oder jedes Wort, das er zu Ron sagte, sorgfältig auswählen. Und nun, da sein soziales Leben allgemein ruhiger wurde, flogen die Tage vorbei, bis zu einem Abend, an dem Harry mit einer Kiste unter dem Arm in die Kerker hinunter ging.


	16. Der dritte Widerstand

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix

Von The Velvet Ghost  
Übersetzung: Christa Potter

KAPITEL 16 – Der dritte Widerstand

Wie immer öffnete sich die Tür bevor Harry überhaupt geklopft hatte. Snape stand da und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Es ist Dienstag, Potter."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Der dreißigste September."

Snape warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wir haben am Dienstag keine Stunde. Kauf dir einen Kalender, Potter, und stör mich nicht, wenn – "

Harry lächelte und zog hinter seinem Rücken eine in silbernes Papier eingewickelte Schachtel hervor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?", sagte Snape, offensichtlich überrascht.

„Ich hab in den Schulakten nachgesehen", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Eigentlich hatte er Hermine gebeten, in den Schulakten nachzusehen. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie Zugang zu allen Informationen über Hogwarts und es war für sie leicht, die Information zu finden. Er hielt Snape die Schachtel hin. „Noch mal alles Gute."

Snape warf ihm einen halb verzweifelten, halb dankbaren Blick zu und nahm dann die Schachtel an, die er studierte, als hätte er noch nie zuvor eine gesehen. „Du dummes Kind", sagte er, doch es war ein so liebevoller Ton, wie es für ihn möglich war. „Nun Potter, komm herein ..."

Er hielt die Tür auf und Harry trat ein, während er seinen Umhang auszog. Es war schon ziemlich spät am Abend, aber Harry hatte das Geschenk nun schon seit einigen Tagen versteckt und er war auf Snapes Reaktion gespannt gewesen. Er war jedoch darauf bedacht gewesen, so spät wie möglich zu kommen, damit er nicht von Nachzüglern dabei erwischt wurde, wie er dem Professor, den er eigentlich hassen sollte, ein Geschenk gab.

Snape nahm Harrys Umhang und hängte ihn auf. Sie setzten sich auf Lehnstühle vor dem Kamin, in dem diesmal sogar ein Feuer brannte, und Snape legte das dicke Buch, das er gelesen hatte, beiseite und wandte sich dem Geschenk zu.

„Wenn es versucht mich zu beißen, Potter, dann bist du in großen Schwierigkeiten", sagte er ruhig, während er vorsichtig das Band löste.

„Nein, ich hab die Zähne vor dem Einpacken entfernt", sagte Harry. Snape warf ihm schnell einen Blick zu und Harry lächelte um zu zeigen, dass er scherzte. Snape grinste ihm tadelnd zu, öffnete zuerst das Papier und dann die Schachtel darunter. Er seufzte lächelnd und streckte die Hand aus, um Harrys sorgsam ausgewähltes Geschenk herauszuholen.

„Gut überlegt", sagte er. Er drehte sie um, damit er das Etikett lesen konnte. „Nun, Potter, ich wusste nicht, dass du dich mit guten Weinen auskennst."

Harry lächelte. „Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen." Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung davon. Hermine hatte ihren Eltern geschrieben und gefragt, was die besten Weine waren, dann hatte sie sogar eine Flasche aufgespürt und bestellt. Doch Harry wollte diese seltene Gelegenheit für Lob von Snape nicht verschwenden.

Snape ging zum Schrank in der Ecke und nahm zwei Gläser heraus. Er gab Harry vorsichtig eines und schenkte etwas aus der Weinflasche ein. „Ich würde dir mehr geben, aber es wäre sehr unehrenhaft, als erster nach Askaban zu kommen, weil ich einem Minderjährigen Alkohol gebe."

Harry gluckste. Snape setzte sich, schenkte sich selbst ein Glas ein und probierte nachdenklich. Harry nahm auch einen Schluck. Er hatte noch nie zuvor Wein getrunken und er fand, dass er nicht so schlecht war. Hermines Vater hatte einen guten Geschmack was Weine betraf.

„Interessanter Start in die Woche?", fragte Snape und beobachtete Harry über den Rand seines Glases hinweg. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du am Montag in Zaubertränke ziemlich gelangweilt ausgesehen hast."

Harry lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich habe vor Zaubertränke Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Ah, ich verstehe schon."

„Wir haben mit unserem UTZ Projekt begonnen und Professor Binns' Vorstellung von Spaß ist ein vierseitiger Aufsatz über den ägyptischen Zaubergamot und warum die Muggel dachten, die wären Götter." Harry nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Mein Projekt für Zaubertränke läuft aber ganz gut, oder?"

Snape warf ihm ein trockenes Lächeln zu. „Es könnte schlechter sein, Potter."

Harry grinste. „Vor drei Jahren hätten Sie sich lieber selbst erwürgt als das zu sagen."

„Das hätte ich in der Tat", sagte Snape mild, schwenkte sein Weinglas und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Wie sich die Zeiten ändern."

Sie saßen noch mindestens eine Stunde lang vor dem Feuer und sprachen über Gott und die Welt. Snape weigerte sich, Harry noch mehr Wein zu geben, falls er sonst sturzbetrunken zurück zum Gryffindorturm stolperte und noch etwas sagen konnte, was sie beide bereuen würden, doch Snape selbst trank noch ein paar weitere Gläser. Nachdem eine Stunde vergangen war schien er die Fähigkeit zu verlieren, ordentlich zu sprechen und Harry bemerkte ein paar grammatikalische Fehler, die Snape allerdings nicht aufzufallen schienen.

Als das Feuer im Kamin schließlich erstarb und die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zeigte, dass es elf Uhr war, sagte Harry zu Snape gute Nacht und verabschiedete sich. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie dunkel es geworden war. Er wickelte seinen Umhang fester um sich, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: „Lumos!", um seinen Weg aus den Kerkern zu beleuchten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Snape mit der ständigen Dunkelheit klarkommen konnte, oder wie Vampire sie sogar vorziehen konnten. Natürlich waren Vampire von Grund auf Jäger, während Menschen wahrscheinlich die Beute waren. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte Harry nicht besonders.

Er verließ endlich die Kerker, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und kam schließlich zur Marmortreppe. Er wollte gerade durch ein verstecktes Porträtloch klettern, als sich zu seiner Linken etwas bewegte. Instinktiv hielt er inne und packte den Zauberstab fester. Das Licht der Spitze fiel auf drei Katzen, die den Korridor entlang tollten. Eine von ihnen war der rot-haarige Krummbein mit seinem Flaschenbürstenschwanz. Eine andere erkannte Harry als Professor McGonagall, doch die dritte mit einem langen Fell war ihm unbekannt. Sie liefen vorbei und spielten den ganzen Korridor entlang, bis sie außer Sicht waren. Harry ging weiter und schon bald war er beim Gryffindorturm.

Ron war gerade noch ein wenig wach. Er saß ausgestreckt auf einem Sofa und kritzelte mit fast geschlossenen Augen auf einem langen Pergament. Neville saß neben ihm. Der Topf, in dem Harrys Pelziger Pilz war, stand auf dem Tisch und daneben lag ein dickes Buch.

„Hi, Harry!", sagte Neville fröhlich. „Ich arbeite gerade an deinem Pilz."

Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Der Samen war auf eine ungeheure Größe angeschwollen und sah aus, als bestünde er aus dem gleichen Material wie Champignons.

„Toll", sagte er trocken.

„Professor Sprout meint, dass wir ihm Zitronensaft geben sollen, damit er sich öffnet", sagte Neville. „Sie mögen die Dunkelheit nicht und in deinem Haus war es doch ziemlich düster, deshalb wollte er sich nicht öffnen. Ich hab oben im Schlafsaal noch ein Buch darüber ... aber ..." Er sah besorgt aus. „Würdest du mitkommen, wenn ich es hole? Ich geh nicht mehr gerne alleine hoch, falls ... falls sie auftaucht."

„Klar komm ich mit", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und Neville stellte den Topf auf den Tisch und folgte ihm.

„Danke dafür, Harry", sagte Neville. „Das bedeutet mir viel. Seamus und Dean denken nur, dass ich ein Dummkopf bin."

„Ich mag die Schlafsäle auch nicht besonders", sagte Harry beruhigend, während er nach der Türklinke griff. Er öffnete die Tür.

Neville schrie, als etwas Weißes und Glitzerndes plötzlich durch das Zimmer schoss und einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß. Harry war so überrascht, dass er nach hinten stolperte und die Treppe kopfüber nach unten gefallen wäre, hätte Neville ihn nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig gepackt. Professor Trelawneys Geist schwebte vor ihnen, griff sich an die Kehle und ans Herz und starrte sie mit großen, verrückten Augen an.

„Meine Lieben!", rief sie. „Meine lieben, lieben Kinder!"

Neville schrie wieder und versuchte verzweifelt, davon zu laufen, aber Harry hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Professor Trelawney gab ein zitterndes Stöhnen wie von einer anderen Welt von sich und ihre vielen Armbänder rasselten dabei wie Ketten.

„Ihr beide seid von der Prophezeiung vereint", stöhnte sie und ihre dünnen Finger schlossen sich um ihren Hals und ihre Arme, als würde sie verderben. „Ihr beide, doch ihr müsst noch mehr herausfinden! Ich bin von jenseits des Grabes zurückgekehrt um euch zu sagen, dass ihr nach Informationen suchen müsst, und um euch zu warnen! Es gibt Menschen, denen ihr vertraut, denen ihr aber nicht trauen dürft! Menschen, welche die Gesichter von Freunden, aber die Herzen von Feinden haben, und ihr müsst erfahren, wer diese Menschen sind! Ich fürchte, sie könnten eure Existenz bedrohen!"

„Wer?", sagte Harry und starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wer ist es?"

Sie gab einen letzten gellenden Schrei von sich und flog nach oben davon; zurück blieben nur das Klirren ihrer Armreifen und das Echo ihres letzten Schreis.

Stille fiel über sie. Neville atmete, als hätte ihn gerade jemand in die Seite getreten und er zitterte ein wenig. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nach einem Moment brach Neville die gruselige Stille: „Was ... was meint sie damit, mit der Prophezeiung?"

Harry packte Neville an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe hinunter. „Komm mit, wir gehen zu Dumbledore. Was sie gesagt hat gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

---------- ---------- ----------

„Ah, guten Abend Jungs." Dumbledore lächelte sie von seinem Platz auf dem purpurnen Lehnstuhl aus an, als Harry und Neville in das Büro stürzten. Neville klammerte sich noch immer an Harrys Arm.

„Professor", brachte Harry hervor. „Wir müssen mit Ihnen reden."

„Oh? Und worüber?", fragte Dumbledore während er ihnen einen Teller mit Minzbonbons anbot. Sie lehnten höflich ab.

„Wir haben gerade im Gryffindor Turm Professor Trelawneys Geist gesehen, Sir", sagte Harry. Er schaffte es, Neville von seinem Arm zu ziehen und ihn auf einen der Stühle vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu bugsieren. „Sie war im Schlafsaal. Sie redete von der Prophezeiung, Sir, und sagte, dass wir mehr herausfinden müssten ... sie sagte etwas von Menschen, denen wir trauen, die aber nicht vertrauenswürdig sind ... und – "

„Harry, Harry, bitte beruhige dich", sagte Dumbledore milde. „Ich nehme an, dass du die Prophezeiung über deine Geburt meinst, die Professor Trelawney vor einigen Jahren machte?"

Harry nickte. Er setzte sich und als Dumbledore ihm wieder ein Bonbon anbot nahm er eines und wickelte es aus.

„Sie sagte, wir wären von der Prophezeiung vereint", sagte Neville und starrte Dumbledore mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Meint sie die Prophezeiung, die zerbrochen ist, Sir? In der Mysteriumsabteilung? Ich verstehe nicht, wovon sie geredet hat ... ich hab sie vorher schon gesehen, zwei Mal, immer im Schlafsaal."

„Ah, ich habe mir gedacht, dass das passieren würde", sagte Dumbledore weise. „Professor Trelawney war nicht der Typ von Mensch, der die Seele ruhen lässt, ohne ein letztes Mal zu kommen und meine Schüler zu erschrecken. Ich denke, du hast etwas von Personen, denen ihr vertraut, erwähnt, Harry?"

Harry zerbiss schnell sein Minzbonbon, damit er reden konnte. „Sie sagte, es gäbe Menschen, denen wir trauen, die aber nicht vertrauenswürdig sind. Sie sagte, dass das unsere Existenz bedrohen könnte. Sie sagte auch, dass wir nach Informationen suchen müssen ... ich denke, dass sie damit die Prophezeiung meinte."

„Welche Prophezeiung?", fragte Neville. „Wenn es die aus der Mysteriumsabteilung ist, dann ist sie zerbrochen und niemand weiß, wie sie lautete. Oder nicht?"

Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig. „Ich sehe nicht, warum du die Geschichte nicht erfahren solltest, Neville, besonders, weil unsere alte Wahrsagelehrerin dich nun verfolgt ... nun gut ..." Und er begann die Geschichte, die Harry, wie es ihm schien, vor einer Ewigkeit gehört hatte; die Prophezeiung von Professor Trelawney über ein Kind, das Ende Juli geboren wurde und dessen Eltern Voldemort drei Mal die Stirn geboten hatten, das vom Dunklen Lord gekennzeichnet wurde und dass einer von der Hand des anderen sterben musste. Neville saß ganz still da und hörte sich alles mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung auf dem Gesicht an.

Als Dumbledores Geschichte zu Ende war sagte Neville mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war: „Ich bin Ende Juli geboren ... und meine Mum und mein Dad ... ich weiß nicht, wie oft sie ihm - ... aber ..."

„Du bist es nicht, Neville", versicherte ihm Dumbledore. „Der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung sagt, dass Lord Voldemort das Kind als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnete und ihm die Macht gab, ihn zu besiegen." Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und strich sanft Harrys Haare zurück, so dass die Narbe sichtbar war. „Harry war das Baby, das Voldemort auswählte und es gibt keinen Zweifel darüber, dass die Prophezeiung von ihm handelt."

Harry dachte über etwas nach, das ihm zuvor noch nie wirklich aufgefallen war. Es war ihm immer als unwichtiger Teil der Prophezeiung erschienen; von Eltern, die Lord Voldemort drei Mal die Stirn geboten hatten, obwohl Harry, wenn er darüber nachdachte, keine Ahnung hatte, wie seine Eltern Voldemort einmal wiedersagt hatten, geschweige denn drei Mal.

„Ähm, Sir?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Der eine Teil der Prophezeiung ... über Eltern, die dem Dunklen Lord drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben. Das ist der einzige Teil, den ich nicht verstehe." Er hob den Blick und sah, dass Dumbledore ihn mit glitzernden, blauen Augen beobachtete. „Wie konnten unsere Eltern Voldemort drei Mal wiedersagen?"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das fragen würdest", sagte Dumbledore. Er stand auf und sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, während er auf die Schlossgründe hinaus blickte. „Das habe ich mich selbst viele Nächte lang gefragt, und ich denke, dass ich alle drei Mal herausgefunden habe, Harry. Deine Eltern waren, wie die von Neville, Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix, und es war offensichtlich ein Widerstand gegen Voldemort, dass sie sich anschlossen. Das zweite Mal war nur Momente vor ihrem tragischen Schicksal. Harry, deine Eltern weigerten sich, dich aufzugeben und Voldemort dich mitnehmen zu lassen. Neville, es gibt nur sehr wenige Informationen, die deine Eltern den Todessern nicht preisgaben. Eine davon war die Existenz des Orden des Phönix, denn das konnten sie wegen dem Fidelius Zauber nicht. Doch eine weitere Tatsache, die ihre Geister verbissen geheim hielten, war dein damaliger Aufenthaltsort bei deiner Tante. Deine Eltern schickten dich zu ihr, damit du dort leben konntest, als sie vermuteten, die Todesser könnten sie angreifen, und sie weigerten sich, Bellatrix Lestrange und ihren Gefolgsleuten zu sagen, wo du warst. Obwohl es für eure Eltern noch ein drittes Mal gab, bei dem sie sich weigerten, sich Voldemorts Anordnungen zu unterwerfen ... und ich denke, das war die Information, die Professor Trelawney ansprach."

„Was ist passiert?", fragten Neville und Harry und sahen Dumbledore gespannt an.

„Da ich nicht dort war, kann ich euch kein komplett zuverlässiges Bild liefern", sagte Dumbledore. „Obwohl es drei Menschen gibt, die damals anwesend waren und heute noch am Leben sind. Vielleicht können sie euch davon eine bessere Vorstellung geben als ich es könnte ..."

Er ging hinüber zum Kamin, noch immer nachdenklich aussehend, und holte einen kleinen Topf vom Kaminsims. Er nahm eine kleine Prise des Flohpulvers und warf es in die Flammen.

„Severus? Penny? Remus?", rief er. „Ich hätte gerne ein Wort mit euch, kommt bitte in mein Büro."

In der nächsten Sekunde erschien ein blonder Kopf in den Flammen, gefolgt von einem glitzernden, blauen Top und ausgeweiteten Jeans, als Professor Pebblebank hustend aus dem Kamin kam. „Ist schon ein bisschen spät für eine Konferenz, oder, Albus?", sagte sie und klopfte die Asche von ihren Klamotten.

Er lächelte. „Das ist es, Penny, doch es geht hier nicht ums Unterrichten."

Sie richtete sich auf und lächelte Harry und Neville an; sie trat beiseite neben den Kamin, als eine weitere Person erschien. Lupin kletterte aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich ab wie vor ihm schon Pebblebank.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Direktor?", fragte er und sein Blick wanderte von Harry über Neville zu Professor Pebblebank.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Dumbledore. „Es gibt etwas, von dem ich will, das ihr es für mich tut ... ah, Severus, wie nett, dass du dich uns anschließt. Ich hoffe, dass ich nichts unterbrochen habe."

Snape sah um einiges weniger betrunken aus als vor kurzem, als Harry die Kerker verlassen hatte, obwohl er ein wenig mitgenommen wirkte. „Ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung, Direktor", sagte er leise und richtete sich den Kragen. „Ich musste noch einen Nüchterungstrank einnehmen."

„Ich verstehe schon, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aus deinen Geburtstagsfeiern holen muss, aber ich möchte dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten ... darf ich nachfragen, ob ihr euch alle an den Besuch in Hogsmeade in eurem sechsten Jahr erinnert?"

Lupin nickte sofort mit ziemlich grimmiger Miene und nach einem Moment folgte ihm Pebblebank. Snape rollte jedoch mit den Augen. „Dumbledore, wenn du es wagst – "

„Nun, nun, Severus", schalt ihn Dumbledore sanft, als spräche er mit einem unartigen Kind. „Es gibt dafür einen guten Grund. Harry und Neville haben nach dem ersten Mal gefragt, als ihre Eltern Voldemort wiedersagt haben, und weil ich nicht dort war habe ich keine Erinnerung, doch ich denke, dass ihr drei gemeinsam das gesamte Bild erschaffen könnt. Seid ihr bereit, es Harry und Neville zu erzählen?"

„Sicher doch", sagte Pebblebank ein wenig lächelnd.

„Natürlich", sagte Lupin nickend.

„Nein", sagte Snape flach. „Ich werde es nicht noch einmal erleben, Dumbledore. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

„Wie wahr", gab Dumbledore zu. „Obwohl ich es vorziehen würde, wenn du Harry und Neville einen wichtigen Teil ihrer Familiengeschichten zeigen würdest. Beide Jungen verdienen es, es zu wissen, Severus, und ohne deine Erinnerung können wir nicht all ihre Fragen beantworten. Ich verspreche dir, dass dich niemand anders beurteilen wird, wenn sie es gesehen haben. Ich denke, dass es Remus und Penny bereits wissen, und ich bin sicher, dass Harry und Neville deine Geheimniskrämerei respektieren werden."

Snapes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als würde er ganz und gar nicht so denken, aber Harry fing seinen Blick auf und legte eine hoffnungsvolle Miene auf. Snape starrte ihn an und seufzte dann dramatisch.

„Oh, nun gut", knurrte er.

Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. „Ah, wunderbar. Danke, Severus. Wenn ihr drei bitte herkommen könntet ..." Er bückte sich unter den Tisch und holte das bekannte steinerne Denkarium hervor, in das seltsame Symbole und Runen eingraviert waren und das mit Wasser gefüllt war, das sich wie Luft bewegte. „... und eure Erinnerungen an diesen Tag hinzufügen würdet."

Lupin, Pebblebank und Snape standen neben Dumbledores Tisch, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und fügten ihre Erinnerungen dem Denkarium Stück für Stück hinzu. Snape sah immer noch sehr zögerlich aus, aber er beschwerte sich nicht, während er seine Erinnerung dazugab. Eine kleine Wolke silbernen Rauches entschwebte mit jedem hinzugefügten Gedanken der Oberfläche des Denkariums.

„Danke", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, ich hätte gerne, dass ihr drei Neville und Harry zu diesem Tag begleitet, damit sie selbst sehen können, was geschehen ist. Bitte lasst eure persönlichen Gefühle nicht verhindern, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Severus."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es so sein würde, Direktor", sagte er kalt. Er trat nach vor und wartete nicht darauf, dass die anderen sich verabschiedeten, sondern streckte nur die Hand aus und tauchte sie in das Denkarium. Ein Lichtblitz erhellte das Büro und er war in die Vergangenheit verschwunden. Neville kam als nächster dran, nachdem Lupin ihm versichert hatte, dass er nicht lange mit Snape allein sein würde, dann folgte Lupin selbst, Pebblebank und schließlich Harry. Bevor er das Denkarium betrat warf ihm Dumbledore ein leichtes Lächeln zu.

„Geh sicher, dass Professor Snape weiß, dass du ihn nicht beurteilst, Harry", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Er ist empfindlich, was seine Vergangenheit betrifft."

Harry nickte und tauchte dann die Hand in das Denkarium. Er fühlte in seiner Brust ein Ziehen und merkte, wie er verschluckt wurde; er flog nach vor in das Denkarium und wirbelte durch Zeit und Raum. Es wurde ihm gerade ein wenig schlecht, als seine Füße auf festem Boden aufschlugen und er fast hinfiel. Snape packte ihn, bevor er aufschlug und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine, während Harry den Blick in dem Hogsmeade herum schweifen ließ, das vor fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren existiert hatte.

Die Gebäude sahen fast so aus wie in der Gegenwart, obwohl es ein paar Unterschiede gab, die Harry faszinierten. Die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade war nicht auf beiden Seiten von Geschäften gesäumt, sondern auf der rechten Seite waren ziemlich alte und heruntergekommene Häuser, die mit Muscheln und Efeu dekoriert waren. Die Geschäfte waren auch anders, ein wenig wie die in der Winkelgasse. Direkt ihnen gegenüber war eine Apotheke und daneben war der Honigtopf, genau wie Harry ihn kannte. Abgesehen von den Süßigkeiten im Schaufenster hatte er sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Und vor dem Honigtopf saß –

„Dad!", brachte Harry hervor.

James Potter saß auf der kleinen Mauer vor dem Süßigkeitenladen, gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden Sirius, Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Alle hatten weiße Papiertüten bei sich und aßen Kuchen, Gummibohnen, Nougat und andere kleinen Leckereien, wobei sie lachten und Witze rissen. Zwischen James und Sirius lag eine Schnur aus Zucker, und beide knurrten und kämpften darum wie Hunde um die Wurst. Harry merkte, wie er grinste. Er spürte ein mächtiges Verlangen, hinüber zu laufen und sich ihnen anzuschließen, obwohl er in dieser Welt natürlich nicht existierte. Noch nicht einmal geboren.

„Tiere", hörte er Snape murmeln, der James und Sirius bei ihrem Streit beobachtete.

„Hey, seht mal! Da ist mein Dad!", sagte Neville und deutete die Straße entlang. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen Jungen mit einem runden Gesicht, der auf den Laden zuschlenderte und mit einem Zauber-Jojo spielte, das immer in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchtete. Als er näher zu James und seinen Freunden kam riefen sie ihm zu und winkten.

„Frank!", sagte James. „Hier drüben!"

Frank Longbottom grinste und kam herüber; er setzte sich zwischen Lupin und Peter. Sie begannen, über Quidditch zu reden. Harry und Neville schlichen sich unbewusst über die Straße näher zu ihnen und ignorierten dabei, dass Menschen einfach durch sie hindurch gingen, bis sie direkt vor James, Frank und den anderen standen. Harry merkte, wie er die Szene voller Sehnsucht beobachtete. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er Sirius vermisste. Es tat weh, ihn hier so glücklich zu sehen.

Lupin erschien, irgendwie nachdenklich lächelnd, an Harrys Schulter. „Ich erinnere mich gut daran", murmelte er und sah zu, wie sein sechzehn Jahre altes Ich Frank eine Galleone aus Schokolade aus seiner Tasche anbot. Er gluckste sanft und seufzte. „Ich vermisse James und Sirius wirklich. Und ich denke, auch Peter irgendwie."

„Kommt schon, gehen wir mal rein!", sagte Penny fröhlich. „Ich will mich selbst sehen!" Sie sprang nach vor in den Honigtopf durch die Tür, als ob sie gar nicht existierte. Harry warf seinem Vater einen letzten Blick zu und folgte ihr dann mit Neville im Schlepptau.

Drinnen war der Laden nicht so voll wie Harry ihn kannte. In der Gegenwart war der Honigtopf das beliebteste Geschäft und er war im gerammelt voll mit Schülern, doch im Moment sahen sie nur eine Gruppe von fünf oder sechs Mädchen, die am Regal mit den Schokoladen gedrängt standen und überlegten. Harrys Augen wurden sofort von dem größten Mädchen angezogen, das in der Mitte stand, mit langem, rotem Haar, das über ihren Rücken fiel, und leuchten grünen Augen.

„Mum?", sagte er leise, doch zu seiner Überraschung war er nicht der einzige, der es flüsterte. Er warf Neville einen Blick zu, der sehnsüchtig ein Mädchen mit dunklen Locken beobachtete.

„Ist das deine Mum?", fragte Harry.

Neville nickte lächelnd, doch in seinen Augen lag Traurigkeit. „Welche ist deine Mum?"

Er deutete auf Lily, die nun mit Alice diskutierte, ob sie Schokolade mit Kirschfüllung oder ohne Füllung nehmen sollten, oder vielleicht doch eine Auswahl von Trüffeln. Neville lächelte.

„Du hast ihre Augen", sagte er.

„Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte stolz.

„Da bin ich!", sagte Professor Pebblebank und deutete auf ein Mädchen neben Lily. Sie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln lächelnd einen der männlichen Verkäufer. „Seht euch mal an, wie lange meine Haare waren ..." Pebblebank seufzte und betrachtete die schulterlange Haarmähne, die sie mit sechzehn hatte. Sie spielte traurig mit einer Strähne ihres eigenen kurzen Haares. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es abgeschnitten habe ..."

„Werden wir das hier den ganzen Tag lang machen?", sagte Snape kalt und sah sie alle von seiner Position in der Nähe der Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack her stirnrunzelnd an.

„Warum nicht?", sagte Pebblebank und wuselte davon, um den Verkäufer näher zu betrachten. „Verdammt, ich hatte vergessen, wie süß er war ..."

„Wer ist er?", fragte Harry.

Pebblebank seufzte. „Arsenius Cohen. Er war in Slytherin, und während ich zur Schule ging war er das heißeste auf zwei Beinen ... es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass er sich als Todesser herausgestellt hat ..."

„Du weißt, dass er Muggelkinder gefoltert hat?", sagte Snape kalt und beobachtete sie mit einem geringschätzigen Stirnrunzeln.

Pebblebank nickte grimmig. „Ja, aber er war süß. Sei nicht so eifersüchtig, Sev."

„Wo waren Sie, als das hier passiert ist?", fragte Harry und warf Snape einen Blick zu.

Snape bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen und verließ dann den kleinen Laden und trat auf die Straße. Harry folgte ihm; er warf allen im Laden und einen Blick zu und ließ seinen Blick dann einen Moment lang sehnsüchtig auf seinem Vater ruhen, bevor er Snape folgte. Der Professor ging auf eines der dunkelsten und schäbigsten Häuser im Dorf zu, an dem eine Blumenkiste voller Blumen hing. Drinnen waren die Vorhänge zugezogen.

„Was haben Sie dort drinnen gemacht?", fragte Harry, während er ihm den Weg entlang folgte und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen an dem Haus hochsah.

„Dinge, von denen ich wünsche, ich hätte sie nie getan", sagte Snape einfach. Er trat durch die geschlossene Tür und verschwand drinnen. Harry folgte ihm schnell.

Er war in einem dunklen Korridor und blätternden Tapeten, die schon vor langer Zeit ihre ganze Farbe verloren hatten. In jeder Ecke hingen Spinnweben und der Teppich unter seinen Füßen war ausgeleiert, alt und staubig. Zuerst war sich Harry sicher, dass das Haus leer war, bis er unter einer der Türen einen kleinen Lichtstreif sah und er hörte leise das Summen gedämpfter Stimmen. Snape ging durch die Wand in Richtung der Stimmen und Harry folgte; er betrat ein schwach beleuchtetes Wohnzimmer. Eine einzige Kerze stand auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und darum herum saßen etwa sechs Jungen, alle zwischen fünfzehn und zwanzig Jahre alt, gekleidet in lange schwarze Umhänge und mit weißen Masken in den Händen. Harry fühlte einen kalten Schauer, als er erkannte, dass das ein Treffen von Todessern sein musste.

Der erwachsene Snape ging um die Jungen herum und beäugte sie kritisch. Er hielt hinter einem Jungen inne, der Harry ins Auge fiel. Er hatte diesen Jungen schon einmal im Denkarium gesehen. Der sechzehn Jahre alte Severus Snape war nicht die Art von Mensch, die man auf der Straße grüßen würde. Er saß nach vorn gebeugt da, starrte finster dreinblickend auf seinen Schoß und kaute auf einem Finger herum.

„Ein ganzer Monat", seufzte Snape und warf seinem jüngeren Ich einen Blick zu.

„Was?", sagte Harry.

„Es war einen Monat her, seit ich getrunken hatte", murmelte Snape. „Ich denke, das war es, was mich an diesem Tag motivierte, es zu tun. Purer Hunger."

„Was zu tun?", fragte Harry und ging um den Tisch herum, um neben Snape zu stehen.

Snape schüttelte still den Kopf. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als einer der Jungen aufstand und er beobachtete ihn. Zuerst war er sicher, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte, denn er stand Draco Malfoy direkt gegenüber. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Snape erklärte es.

„Lucius", murmelte er. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich Draco heutzutage ansehe, werde ich an ihn erinnert."

„Ich kann verstehen warum", sagte Harry und starrte Lucius an. Zwischen ihm und Draco gab es keinen einzigen Unterschied.

Lucius begann zu sprechen, und zwar mit einer Stimme, von der er hätte schwören können, dass sie Dracos war. „Es ist an der Zeit", murmelte er. „Gehen wir. Erinnert euch an den Plan – holt den Werwolf, legt euch mit den anderen nur an, wenn es nötig ist."

Die anderen Jungen standen auf, setzten ihre Masken auf und zogen die Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe. Der sechzehn Jahre alte Snape fummelte einen Moment lang mit dem Verschluss der Kapuze herum, bevor Lucius Malfoy sich ihm zuwandte und es für ihn machte.

„Noch immer hungrig?", hörte Harry ihn leise Snape fragen.

Snape nickte leicht. Lucius gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und sagte dann grinsend: „Nun, wenn du willst, kann ich ein paar Erstklässlern eine Strafarbeit geben, ich bin sicher, es würde ihnen nichts machen, für dich ein paar Tropfen zu verlieren ..."

„Das ist nicht komisch", sagte Snape scharf.

„Ich denke, es ist wunderbar", flüsterte Lucius. Er lachte leise und gefährlich, bevor er, gefolgt vom Rest der Jungs, den Raum verließ.

Der erwachsene Snape packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn durch die vordere Wand hindurch zurück auf die Straße. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Auf der anderen Straßenseite konnte er Neville, Professor Pebblebank und Professor Lupin sehen, die den Honigtopf verließen und James und seine Gruppe von Freunden beobachteten.

„Was wird jetzt passieren?", fragte Harry nervös Snape und wandte sich der Haustür zu, als sie sich öffnete.

Snape blieb still und starrte, resolut nicht antwortend, auf den Boden. Harry wusste, was auch immer passieren würde, würde nicht angenehm sein, wenn Snape sich sogar weigerte, davon zu sprechen.

Die sechs Todesser traten hinaus auf die Straße und verteilten sich. Um sich herum rissen die Umstehenden und Einkäufer die Münder auf und wichen zurück, ein paar liefen sogar davon. James und seine Freunde sprangen auf die Beine, als sie die Todesser sahen, und die Schreie trieben einige Menschen aus den Läden, damit sie sehen konnten, was los war.

Lucius Malfoy stand vor den Todessern und deutete mit dem Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hielt, auf James und seine Freunde.

„Gebt uns den Werwolf", sagte er gefährlich. „Gebt uns Lupin und niemand wird verletzt werden."

James und Sirius sprangen sofort nach vorn und blockierten den Todessern den Weg zu Lupin, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen. Frank sprang vom Boden auf und lief zu ihnen hinüber; er blockierte ebenfalls den Weg und Harry konnte seine Mutter vor dem Honigtopf sehen. Sie beobachtete die Szene mit den Händen vor dem Mund.

„Gebt uns Lupin!", rief Malfoy wieder und hob den Zauberstab.

„Warum wollt ihr Remus haben?", rief James wütend und seine Faust ballte sich um seinen Zauberstab.

„Fang keinen Streit mit uns an, Potter", schnarrte Malfoy. „Gebt uns einfach Lupin und niemand wird verletzt werden!"

„Was werdet ihr sonst tun?", rief Sirius. „Gegen uns kämpfen?"

„Wenn es sein muss", sagte Malfoy gelangweilt. „Obwohl das nicht nötig sein wird, wenn ihr ihn uns jetzt gebt. Der Dunkle Lord wartet, Potter."

„Wenn ihr ihn wollt", rief James. „Dann werdet ihr ihn euch holen müssen!"

Malfoys maskiertes Gesicht wandte sich zu Severus zu seiner Linken und dann zu einem anderen Jungen zu seiner Rechten. Er nickte. Die Todesser liefen nach vor, hoben die Zauberstäbe und zur gleichen Zeit sprangen Lupins Freunde vor ihn und blockierten komplett den Weg der Todesser. Auch sie zogen die Zauberstäbe.

„Das ist eure letzt Chance", knurrte Malfoy. „Gebt – uns – Lupin!!"

„NIEMALS!!", schrie James und mit einem Knall wie aus einer Pistole begannen die Flüche. Lichtblitze flogen nach vor und zurück, als die Todesser gleichzeitig mit ihren Fäusten und Zauberstäben angriffen. James nahm sich Malfoy ohne zu zögern vor und die beiden duellierten sich feurig, doch James wollte Lupin nicht aufgeben und gab nicht nach.

Lily und ihre Freunde liefen nun nach vor und zogen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe; sie wollte auch im Kampf gegen die Todesser helfen.

„Evans, nein!", rief James und versuchte, sie aus dem Schussfeld zu schieben.

„Lass mich los!", schrie sie. Als James sie immer noch nicht loslassen wollte, hob sie die Hand und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Hör auf, so ein chauvinistisches Schwein zu sein!", rief sie.

„Aus dem Weg, du dummes Mädchen!", schnarrte Malfoy, wandte sich ihr zu und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein! Stupor!", rief Lily und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt auf sein Gesicht. Der Fluch traf Malfoy auf der Nase und so einem Zauber konnte man einfach nicht ausweichen. Malfoy klappte einfach zusammen und fiel zu Boden, doch sofort bückte sich einer der Todesser und packte ihn. Mit einem Lichtblitz verschwanden die beiden aus Hogsmeade.

Nevilles Eltern, Frank und Alice, zogen Lupin mit sich in die Apotheke, während sie mit ihren Zauberstäbe Flüche abhielten und als ein Todesser versuchte, sie an ihren Umhängen zu packen, trat ihm Alice ins Gesicht und er floh. Frank warf ihr einen sehr liebevollen Blick zu und sie schlugen die Tür der Apotheke hinter sich zu und verbarrikadierten sich.

In der Zwischenzeit war offensichtlich, dass die Todesser verlieren würden. Es waren nur noch drei übrig, und sie schienen das erkannt zu haben. Einer wandte sich um und flüchtete die Hauptstraße entlang, um dem Kampf zu entkommen. James rief Sirius zu: „Kümmert euch um die anderen!" und folgte schnell dem einen Todesser, der zu entkommen versuchte.

Mit einem großen Sprung, der ohne Zweifel durch Jahre des Quidditchspielens perfektioniert worden war, erwischte James den Jungen um die Knie und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Der Todesser stieß einen schmerzhaften Schrei aus und versuchte zu entkommen und weiter zu laufen. James schlug verzweifelt nach ihm aus, erwischte ihn aber nur am Rand der Maske und riss sie von seinem Gesicht.

James riss den Mund auf als Severus Snape ihn anstarrte und Snape sah genauso erschrocken aus wie er. Harry fühlte eine starke Welle des Wissens, Wissen, dass das der Moment war, in dem wahrscheinlich der lebenslange, bittere Hass zwischen den beiden Jungen begonnen hatte, und dann hatte Severus sich befreit, war herumgewirbelt und lief die Straße entlang davon, wobei er fast über seinen Umhang stolperte.

„ICH WERDE DICH ERWISCHEN!!", brüllte James ihm nach. „ICH WERDE DICH ERWISCHEN, UND WENN ES DAS LETZT IST, WAS ICH TUE!!"

Ein heller Lichtblitz erhellte die Straße und der sechzehn Jahre alte Snape verschwand.

Harry wandte sich dem großen Kampf zu und sah, wie Sirius die anderen beiden Todesser fesselte. Alle Zusehenden jubelten und klatschten und lobten die Schüler für ihren guten Kampf gegen die Todesser. Sirius hatte einen langen Riss an der Wange, aber er grinste trotzdem breit, während er die letzten Fesseln anlegte. Niemand schien James und Snape beachtet zu haben. Niemand außer ...

„James?"

James wirbelte herum; er hatte noch immer auf den Platz gestarrt, wo Snape verschwunden war. Lily stand da und sah ihn mit schmerzhafter Miene an.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe", sagte sie und wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich wollte es nicht. Du warst nur wieder so ein Macho."

„Ist schon okay", sagte James, inzwischen scharlachrot, und fuhr sich instinktiv durch die Haare. „Ich meine, vielleicht war ich das. Ich denke, ich war einfach ... um dich besorgt. Und Remus. Todesser, du weißt schon."

„Ja", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie hob ihren Blick und sagte: „Es war wirklich mutig von dir, dass du ihn so verteidigt hast, weißt du."

James wurde langsam immer röter und röter und zwirbelte sein Haar, als stünde es in Flammen. „Ähm, danke. Ich ... naja, du warst auch toll. Dieser Fluch auf Malfoy war einfach genial."

Sie grinste. „Danke."

Als Lily lächelte zuckte James so arg zusammen, dass seine Brille ein wenig seine Nase nach unten rutschte und er zu schielen begann. Lily lachte und schob sie für ihn wieder nach oben.

„Hör mal, würdest du mit mir gerne einen Kaffee trinken gehen?", sagte sie ruhig und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.

James sah aus, als wären all seine Träume plötzlich war geworden. „Klar!", sagte er begeistert, bevor er offenbar entschied, dass er zu erwartungsvoll aussah. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, fuhr sich wieder durchs Haar und versuchte, cool auszusehen. „Ja, klar werde ich mit dir Kaffee trinken."

Harry und beobachtete sie mit Freude und Bewunderung. Er wäre noch gerne hier geblieben um zu sehen, wie es bei ihrem Kaffee lief, oder um mehr über Frank und Alice Longbottom herauszufinden, aber eine Hand legte sich um seinen Arm. Er wandte sich um und sah Dumbledore, der ihm freundlich zulächelte.

„Komm schon Harry. Es ist an der Zeit, zu gehen. Du hast alles gesehen, was du brauchst."

Harry warf seinen Eltern noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, als sie sich umdrehten und die Hauptstraße entlang gingen, bevor er ein Ziehen in seiner Brust spürte und er aus der Erinnerung gerissen wurde, zurück in die Zukunft.


	17. Schlechte Nachrichten

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Fortsetzung von Harry Potter und der Flug des Phönix

Von The Velvet Ghost  
Übersetzung: Christa Potter

KAPITEL 17 – Schlechte Nachrichten

Harrys Füße landeten auf festem Boden und wie immer bei jedem magischen Transportmittel fiel er fast hin. Und wie immer packte ihn Snape hinten am Umhang und hielt ihn gerade noch fest, bevor er hinfiel.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie meine Mum diesen Typen ins Gesicht getreten hat?", sagte Neville aufgeregt. „Sie hat's ihm wirklich gezeigt! Und deine Mum und Malfoys Dad, Harry, das war so cool!"

Harry lächelte. „Ja, das war's." Er warf Professor Lupin einen Blick zu. „Professor? Warum wollten die Todesser Sie haben?"

„Wir glauben, dass Voldemort damals eine Art Experiment mit magischen Kreaturen machen wollte", sagte Lupin. „Offenbar wollte er einen Werwolf. Jemand muss über meine Lykanthropie gewusst haben und es ihm mitgeteilt haben. Werwölfe sind überraschend selten, verglichen mit anderen magischen Geschöpfen."

Dumbledore, der hinter dem Tisch saß und mit sich selbst Zauberschach spielte, gluckste und sah in die Runde. „Ich hoffe, dass das informativ war."

Harry und Neville nickten. Professor Pebblebank lächelte zufrieden und Lupin folgte ihrem Beispiel. Harry warf Snape einen Blick zu, weil er sich fragte, wie dieser darüber dachte. Er war überrascht, als er Snapes Miene sah. Da waren weder Schmerz noch Gewissensbisse, und Harry erschrak fast, als er erkannte, dass es etwas wie Scham war.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie meine Mum kannten", sagte Neville zu Pebblebank, und sein rundes Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude, nachdem er seine Eltern gesehen hatte. „Waren Sie befreundet?"

„Oh ja", sagte Pebblebank grinsend. „Aber wir waren wie Salz und Pfeffer. Sie hat viel Zeit in den Gewächshäusern verbracht und Professor Sprout geholfen, während ich auf dem Quidditchfeld herumgelaufen bin."

„Meine Mum war gut in Kräuterkunde?", sagte Neville glücklich. „Wow, dann muss ich das von ihr haben!"

Dumbledore lachte leise und seine blauen Augen glitzerten vor Freude. „Ich bin froh, dass das ein wenig Licht auf die ganze Situation geworfen hat – und auch etwas Lachen ... Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Snape starrte Dumbledore einen Moment voller Hass an. In Snapes Geist war offenbar viel Zurückhaltung am Werk, obwohl sie in der nächsten Sekunde etwas zusammenbrach und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Nein", spuckte er in Richtung Dumbledore. „Alles in Ordnung? Nachdem du mich zwingst, etwas zu sehen, das ich zutiefst bedaure, und das zu deiner Unterhaltung? Was ist mit meiner zweiten Chance geschehen, Dumbledore? Ich bin hier nicht der Bösewicht, und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du mich als einen darstellst."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Büro, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Harry blieb nicht lange genug, um die darauf folgende Stille zu bemerken, sondern lief hinter Snape her, wobei er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

„Professor!", rief er, als er am Ende der Treppe war und den Korridor entlangblickte. „Professor!"

„Nicht jetzt, Potter!", spuckte Snapes Stimme und Harry drehte sich und sah gerade noch, wie er wütend um die Ecke verschwand.

Harry fühlte eine seltsame Enttäuschung, die er nicht erklären konnte, und beschloss sofort, dass es kein schönes Gefühl war. Er sah sich in der Dunkelheit hinter sich um und zitterte ein wenig, zog seinen Umhang etwas fester und eilte schnell zum Gryffindorturm.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat merkte er, dass alle Lichter schon aus waren, abgesehen von dem sterbenden Glimmen der Aschen im Kamin. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten sich schon wie immer in ihr Nest gekuschelt und schliefen tief und fest. Harry schlich leise durchs Zimmer, weil er sie nicht wecken wollte, und nachdem er sich im Badezimmer umgezogen hatte, holte er sich eine Decke und kuschelte sich aufs Sofa. Er nahm ein paar Schlucke des Tranks für traumlosen Schlaf und legte sich dann hin, wobei er versuchte, seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Es war wunderbar gewesen, seine Eltern und Sirius zu sehen, wie sie gemeinsam gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten, aber er fühlte sich wegen Snape einfach schuldig. Er verstand, was Snape gemeint hatte, als er Dumbledore angeschrien hatte, und er wusste auch, wie wichtig es für ihn sein musste, weil er Dumbledore sonst nie anschrie. Der Schulleiter hatte Snape zwar eine zweite Chance gegeben, um seine Loyalität zu korrigieren, aber er behandelte ihn noch immer wie einen Teenager. Voller Sorge und ruhelos fiel Harry schließlich in einen leichten Schlaf, der eher aus tiefen Gedanken bestand.

Nachdem er eingeschlafen und öfters wieder aufgewacht war, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah, dass es erst halb zwei Uhr morgens war. Er seufzte in sein Kissen und suchte unter dem Sofa nach seiner Brille. Seine Finger tasteten blind, fanden nichts und nach einem Moment fragte er sich, ob Ron sie als Scherz woanders hingelegt hatte – als sie plötzlich vor ihm erschien, von jemandem hinter ihm gehalten. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

Khepri strahlte ihn an. „Sucht du die hier?"

„Oh nein ... nicht du ...", stöhnte Harry.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass du dich eigentlich freust, mich zu sehen", sagte Khepri und wirbelte Harrys Brille zwischen seinen Pfoten. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du das jetzt nicht akzeptieren willst, oder?"

„Was willst du diesmal?", fragte Harry mit schläfriger Miene. Er entriss Khepri seine Brille und setzte sie auf, legte das Gesicht wieder aufs Kissen und wünschte sich, er wäre nicht aufgewacht.

Khepri kicherte. „Oh, das übliche, Harry ... nach dir sehen, fragen, wie weit du gekommen bist ... und es ist überhaupt nicht weit, nicht wahr? Du hast noch gar nichts herausgefunden ... Ich bin enttäuscht, Harry ..."

„Sieh mal", sagte Harry gerade heraus. „Sag mir einfach, wonach Voldemort sucht und erspare mir den Ärger. Etwas ägyptisches, oder? Wenn er all diese Museen ausraubt und du wahrscheinlich auch ägyptisch bist. Also sag mir was er will und wo es ist."

„Oh, ich will es nicht so einfach machen ...", flüsterte Khepri. „Ich hasse es, wenn alles einfach und ruhig ist. Ein Puzzle macht keinen Spaß, wenn es leicht zu lösen ist."

„Sag es mir einfach", sagte Harry müde. „Ich hab so auch schon genug Sorgen."

Khepri lächelte und ging um das Sofa herum, um sich auf Harrys Füße zu setzten, wo er zufrieden mit dem buschigen Ende seines Löwenschwanzes spielte. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dir etwas beizubringen. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu warnen. Er kommt jeden Tag näher und näher, und wenn er es findet, wird er die Kontrolle über eine Macht haben, die so schrecklich ist, dass nicht einmal dein geliebter Beschützer dich retten kann ... oh, das erinnert mich ..." Er wandte sich Harry zu und grinste. Aus der Nähe gesehen waren seine Zähne gruslig. „In Hogwarts wird es allmählich ein wenig langweilig, findest du nicht auch?"

Harry wurde unwohl. „Und warum kümmert dich das? Und was ist, wenn es so ist?"

„Wie gesagt", murmelte Khepri, „Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Dinge so sicher stechen. Wenn man tausend Jahre lang in einer Pyramide eingeschlossen ist, entwickelte man eine Vorliebe für interessanteres ... aber warte ..." Er leckte sich die Lippen und seine Augen wanderten zu einem Punkt in der Luft, als ob er etwas sah und Harry nicht. Ein Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen. „Mmhmmmm ... das könnte interessant sein ..."

Und plötzlich fühlte Harry etwas Schreckliches in seiner Brust. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Das Gefühl war so schmerzhaft und grausam, dass Khepri Harry jetzt egal war. Der ägyptische Junge grinste ihn an.

„Oh, natürlich ...", flüsterte er. „Er hat dir ja diese Kette gegeben, nicht wahr? Damit du es immer weißt, wenn er etwas ... Gefährliches tut."

Harry ignorierte Khepri jetzt resolut und stand auf. Ron gab ein schläfriges Grunzen von sich, aber er wachte nicht auf. Harry ging durch das Zimmer, zog seine Hausschuhe an, warf sich den Umhang über die Schulter und zog den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Khepri folgte ihm leise, während Harry durch das Portraitloch kletterte.

„So rührend", murmelte Khepri. „Du riskierst dein Leben und deinen Platz an der Schule um sicher zu gehen, dass er in Ordnung ist."

„Nun, ich schulde ihm etwas", sagte Harry schroff. „Sieh mal, lass mich einfach alleine. Ich hab keine Zeit für dich."

„Was ist, wenn er ist?", sagte Khepri. „Der Schüler angreift. Er ist der einzige Vampir in der Schule, das weißt du, und du glaubst ihm ernsthaft, dass er noch nie menschliches Blut getrunken hat? Er könnte so leicht lügen. Worum ging es in deiner ersten GGT Stunde bei ihm? Wie man überzeugend lügt."

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er hatte keine Zeit, um Khepri zu erklären, dass er noch nicht einmal sich selbst überzeugt hatte. Er ging still weiter durch die dunklen Korridore, Khepri an seiner Seite schlendernd, die Portraits beobachtend und dem einen oder anderen ein Lächeln zuwerfend.

„Das habt ihr von uns gestohlen. Die wichtigen Menschen zu malen, um sie nach dem Tod noch um uns zu haben."

„Ist mir egal", sagte Harry bissig. Er ging jetzt die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter und hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, nur für den Fall. „Lumos", flüsterte er und an der Spitze erschien ein kleines Licht. Er schlich leise den komplett dunklen Korridor entlang, wobei jeder Schritt ein endloses Echo in die Dunkelheit warf. Harrys Nacken kitzelte unangenehm.

Als er um die Ecke kam und in den nächsten Korridor blickte, erleuchtete das Licht des Zauberstabs langsam die gesamte grausame Szene. Harry zog eine Grimasse und wandte den Blick ab.

Es war ein zweites Opfer, diesmal ein Mädchen – es war Pansy Parkinson, wie Harry erkannte. Sie lag vor einem großen Portrait von Salazar Slytherin, noch in ihrem Pyjama, halb bei Bewusstsein, ihr Hals bedeckt von Blut aus einer großen Bisswunde. Harry versuchte, die Wunden nicht anzusehen, lief zu ihr hinüber, kniete sich auf den Boden und überprüfte ihren Puls. Er merkte, dass das Portraitloch leicht geöffnet war und die Ecke des Rahmens war mit Blut beschmiert. Pansy war offenbar aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gezerrt und dann von ihrem Angreifer achtlos vor dem Eingang verlassen worden. Harry versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass nur ein Slytherin das Passwort zu ihren Schlafsälen kennen konnte.

Er ging einen Schritt zurück, bedeckte seinen Mund mit seinem Ärmel, um den grausamen Geruch nach Blut zu vermeiden, ließ Pansy mit einem Zauber in der Luft schweben und ging mit ihr die Korridore entlang. Khepri war verschwunden. Harry hatte keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Als er in der Eingangshalle war beschleunigte er seine Schritte in Richtung Krankenflügel, mit Pansy noch immer gespenstisch an seiner Seite schwebend.

Als er vorsichtig die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs Pansy nach drinnen brachte, öffnete sich die Tür auf der anderen Seite und Madam Pomfrey wuselte heraus, einen Morgenmantel anziehend.

„Oh, Potter, du bist es. Was machst du um diese Zeit hier? Du solltest eigentlich in – "

Und sie unterbrach sich selbst mitten im Satz und starrte schockiert Pansys schwebenden Körper an. Sie gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, wie eine Traube, die unter einem Schuh zerquetscht wird, und konnte erst nach einem langen Moment des Starrens wieder sprechen.

„Potter! Wo hast du - ... warum ist – "

„Ich war in den Kerkern", sagte Harry. „Sie lag genauso vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins."

Er sah Madam Pomfrey an und war überrascht, etwas wie Misstrauen in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Was hast du in den Kerkern gemacht?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich war bei Professor Snape", sagte Harry. „Wir hatten noch eine Unterrichtsstunde."

„Um ein Uhr morgens?", sagte sie, inzwischen noch misstrauischer.

Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte sie nur an und hoffte und betete, dass Snape den Anstand hatte, seine Geschichte zu unterstützen, falls sie ihn danach fragte. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken unter ihrem zweifelnden Blick schnalzte sie nur ungehalten mit der Zunge, zog dann den Zauberstab, übernahm Pansy und lies sie zu einem freien Bett schweben.

„Nun, Potter, du solltest besser wieder ins Bett gehen", sagte sie abwesend, während sie die Bisswunden an Pansys Hals studierte. „Und bleibe in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ... eigentlich denke ich, dass es sogar besser wäre, wenn du Flohpulver nimmst. Du sollst doch nicht noch einmal in den Korridoren wandern. Neben dem Feuer in meinem Büro ist ein Glas, nun geh schon."

Er wollte ihr nicht noch einen Grund geben, misstrauisch zu sein, also lief Harry in ihr Büro. Er fand das Glas ziemlich schnell, warf eine Prise ins Feuer und trat hinein. „Gryffindorturm", sagte er und dann wurde er davon gerissen, flog durch das Netzwerk, bis er aus dem Feuer trat und im Gemeinschaftsraum war.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville schliefen noch, obwohl Harry wusste, dass er sich ihnen nicht anschließen würde. Nicht jetzt. Er zog die Hausschuhe aus, warf den Umhang beiseite und kuschelte sich dann auf dem Sofa unter eine Decke und dachte scharf nach. Nun wusste er also, dass der Vampirangriff keine einmalige Sache sein konnte, und für Harry war es offensichtlich, dass diese vermummte Gestalt noch irgendwo in der Schule war. Jemand in der Schule war ein Vampir und verfolgte seine Opfer in der Nacht. Obwohl Harry nur von einem Vampir in der Schule wusste. Snape.

Er fühlte das heiße Schuldgefühl, während er sich selbst fragte, ob es auch nur die geringste Chance gab, dass sein Beschützer hinter den Angriffen steckte. Er wusste, dass es ein Slytherin sein musste, oder jemand, der das Passwort zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum herausfinden konnte, sonst hätte er Pansy nicht herausholen können. Und Harry wusste instinktiv, dass Snape, während Pansy angegriffen worden war, Blut getrunken hatte. War das ein zu großer Zufall? Und dann war da noch die kurze Szene, die Harry im Denkarium gesehen hatte, in der Snape als Teenager so hungrig gewesen war, dass er seine eigene Hand gekaut hatte. Hatte das dem erwachsenen Snape das Verlangen zu trinken gegeben?

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte, als er merkte, dass das einzige Argument, das er gegen diese Theorie hatte, war, dass Snape so etwas nicht tun würde. Er vertraute Snape. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Snape kannte.

Aber vielleicht tat er das nicht. Es gab viele Geheimnisse, die Snape vor ihm geheim hielt, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sich das bis in ferne Zukunft nicht ändern würde. Er wusste nicht mehr wirklich, was er über seinen magischen Beschützer denken sollte. Zu sehen, wie er Dumbledore anschrie, hatte Harry etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, denn es war sehr untypisch für den Professor, der Dumbledore wie einem Vater vertraute. Harry fragte sich, ob Snape aus Wut und Frust gegen den Schulleiter zum Rebell geworden war und einen Schüler angegriffen hatte. Aber andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas tun würde. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

Er hatte sich erst einmal zuvor so gefühlt, und zwar in seinem zweiten Jahr, als er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, ob Hagrid ein Monster im Schloss losgelassen hatte. Diesmal war jedoch etwas anders. Hagrid war einer seiner besten Freunde und Harry kümmerte sich wirklich um ihn, aber seine Beziehung zu Snape war gänzlich anders. Immerhin war Snape sein magischer Beschützer und sie hatten jetzt sogar eine telepathische Verbindung. Harry fühlte sich seltsamerweise so, als müsse er Snape ebenfalls beschützen. Vielleicht war das, warum er mitten in der Nacht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen war um zu Snape zu gehen, obwohl ihm sein Instinkt sagte, dass es gefährlich sein konnte. Harry hielt inne und dachte darüber nach. Warum war er eigentlich gegangen? Was hatte er gehofft, damit zu beweisen? Wie wäre seine Reaktion gewesen, wenn er Snape gefunden hätte, über Pansy Parkinson gebeugt und ihr Blut trinkend? Angst? Wut?

Schock, entschied Harry. Weil Snape so etwas nicht machte.

Wenn Peter nur in die Kerker sehen könnte, dachte er bitter, während er seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen legte und die Decke fester um seine Schultern zog. Dann könnte sein Beschützer ohne den geringsten Zweifel beweisen, dass Snape Pansy nicht angegriffen hatte und sie könnten beweisen, wer der Schuldige war. Harry dachte unbewusst über alle gefährlichen Menschen in Hogwarts nach und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es einer von ihnen sein konnte. Es war einfach zu schwierig, deshalb überlegte er, wer es nicht sein könnte. Lupin, weil er einfach zu nett war. Dann noch Snape, der so etwas nicht tat. Es konnte auch nicht Madam Ivy sein, weil sie ein paar Augenblicke nach dem ersten Angriff dagewesen war, und ihr Büro war außerdem auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, weit weg von den Kerkern. Sie wusste auch nicht das Passwort der Slytherins. Das konnte nur ein Slytherin wissen.

Harry ging in Gedanken die Schüler in Slytherin durch. Die Vertrauensschüler in der siebten Klasse waren Draco und Pansy. Pansy war angegriffen worden, also fiel sie schon einmal aus. Draco war kein Vampir. Eigentlich war niemand in Slytherin ein Vampir. Snape würde so etwas wissen, weil er so etwas riechen konnte.

Harry seufzte frustriert. Es gab nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen: es war entweder Snape oder ein wilder Vampir war aus dem Verbotenen Wald in die Schule gekommen und versteckte sich irgendwo in den Kerkern. Aber wie war er dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gekommen? Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Sirius in seinem dritten Jahr von Krummbein das Passwort auf einem Stück Pergament von Nevilles Nachttisch bekommen hatte und dann eingebrochen war. War so etwas wieder passiert? Vielleicht arbeitete dieser Vampir mit einem der Slytherins zusammen. Aber warum?

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Khepri. Harrys Gehirn fühlte sich an wie ein zusammengedrückter Schwamm, als er versuchte, alles was er sicher wusste zusammen zu setzen. Voldemort suchte nach etwas, und wenn er es fand, würde er eine schreckliche Macht besitzen. Es war wahrscheinliches etwas aus Ägypten – nach Khepris Aussehen und den ausgeraubten Museen zu schließen. Aber wie zum Teufel dachte Khepri, dass Harry aus der Schule kommen sollte, um dann auf der ganzen Welt jedes Museum zu durchsuchen, das etwas wertvolles aus Ägypten hatte? Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er nicht Voldemort einfach weitermachen lassen sollte. Immerhin glaubte ihm niemand. Sogar Ron und Hermine zweifelten an seinen Geschichten über Khepri. Und wenn sogar Snape, sein eigener magischer Beschützer, ihm nicht glaubte, wer dann? Dumbledore vielleicht? Es war zu viel, um danach zu fragen. Harry war schon so oft mit so vielen Problemen, die nicht erklärbar waren, bei Dumbledore gewesen. Für jetzt konnte Harry nur eines mit Sicherheit tun – darauf warten, dass Khepri ihm Antworten gab.

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Obwohl niemand in der Nähe war, murmelte er in die Stille: „Warum erwischt es immer mich?"

Und er dachte, dass er ein sanftes, fast geräuschloses Kichern als Antwort aus einer Ecke hörte, aber als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war alles ruhig.


	18. Zerstört

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 18 – ZERSTÖRT

Am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen hatte sich die Nachricht von dem, was mit Pansy passiert war, bereits in der gesamten Schule verbreitet. Während Gareth Jones über sein Schicksal geschwiegen hatte, behielt Pansy nichts für sich, und nachdem ihre Freunde sie im Krankenflügel besucht hatten, begannen sie die Nachricht wie eine ansteckende Krankheit zu verbreiten. Als es genug Schüler wussten, gab schließlich auch Gareth Jones zu, dass ihm etwas Ähnliches zugestoßen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er durch die Eingangshalle gegangen war, und als er gerade überlegt hatte, welchen Weg er zur Küche nehmen wusste, hatte ihn etwas Riesiges und Schwarzes angegriffen, er hatte einen scharfen Schmerz am Nacken gefühlt, und dann erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr. Natürlich war Pansys Erzählung ein wenig dramatischer. Sie war alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gewesen und hatte ihre Haare am Feuer trocknen lassen, als sich das Porträtloch geöffnet hatte und eine Gestalt mit einem schwarzen Umhang über dem Gesicht hereingekommen war. Die Gestalt hatte sie am Arm gepackt und versucht, sie nach draußen zu zerren, doch sie trat um sich und wehrte sich, bis sie am Nacken gebissen wurde und nicht mehr kämpfen konnte. Sie erinnerte sich sogar daran, dass jemand ihr Blut getrunken hatte, bevor er oder sie einfach in den Kerkern verschwunden war und sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Für den Rest der Woche verbreitete sich schleichend ein Flüstern über Vampire in der Schule. Niemand mit Verstand traute sich, alleine durch die Kerker zu gehen, außer Snape, der deshalb den Auftrag bekam, nach jeglichen Hinweisen auf Vampire zu suchen. Er fand den toten, leblosen Körper eine Schuleule, aus der fast das gesamte Blut gesaugt war. Sie war vermutlich ein Snack gewesen, erklärte er und deutete auf die verschiedenen Bisswunden, welche den Körper der armen Eule bedeckten, bis McGonagall ihn höflich bat, die Eule nicht während des Abendessens am Tisch herumzuzeigen. Neville erbrach sich in seinen Fischauflauf. Bucket, der Kater, versuchte, die tote Eule zu erwischen, woraufhin der Schule fünf Punkte abgezogen wurden, obwohl er natürlich kein Schüler war.

Zu sagen, dass die Wochen ohne Zwischenfälle vergingen, wäre eine Lüge. Eigentlich waren die nächsten anderthalb Monate so stressig, dass Harrys Geist den Großteil davon zu verdrängen schien. Seine GGT Stunden wurde immer anstrengender, und der einzige Frieden, den er in seinem Leben zu kriegen schien, war in diesen ruhigen Stunden in Snapes Büro. Während der Rest der Schule Angst hatte, alleine in die Kerker zu gehen, bemerkte Harry, dass ihn die Atmosphäre dort unten beruhigte. Er fand eine Art Zuflucht in Snapes Büro, welches eine Million Meilen entfernt schien von dem Chaos in der Schule. Fast jeden Tag ließ nun eine Eule den Tagesprophet in Hermines Schoß fallen, und brachte somit weitere Nachrichten von Voldemorts Aktivitäten; entweder eine Attacke auf die Zauberergemeinschaft oder ein weiteres ausgeraubtes Museum. Wonach Voldemort auch suchte, er würde eindeutig nicht ruhen, bis er es hatte. Vielleicht war es auch gut, dass er so von der Suche besessen war, denn keiner seiner Angriffe war so schrecklich wie früher und die Opferzahl blieb zum Glück gering. Harry hätte trotzdem auf die ständige Erinnerung an Voldemorts Gegenwart in der Welt verzichten können.

Bevor Harry merkte, dass es soweit war, war der Winter schon in Hogwarts hereingebrochen und bedeckte das Schloss mit einer dünnen, pudrigen Schicht Schnee. Die Sicherheitsdrachen bekamen einen speziellen Zaubertrank, der sie davon abhielt, Winterschlaf zu halten oder Nester zu bauen, und die UTZ Zaubertränkeschüler waren dafür verantwortlich. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Drachen das Gebräu trinken und überleben konnten. Es zischte wie Säure und gab ab und zu große, lila Wolken von sich, welche die Decke des Klassenzimmers mit tropfenden lila Flecken bedeckten, die dann auf ihre Köpfe tropften und ihre Haare entfärbten. Nur Draco und seine silberblonde Mähne waren nicht betroffen, aber der Rest der Schüler hatte für ein paar Tage Haare, wie mit Wasserstoffperoxid behandelt, bevor sie sie wieder zur Originalfarbe färben konnten.

Aber für Harry und seine Freunde brachte der Winter zum Glück auch etwas Gutes; etwas, das viel angenehmer war als gefährliche Zaubertränke. Die Quidditch Saison würde im Januar beginnen, und Harry wollte besser sein als alle anderen Teams. Ron beschwerte sich lautstark, als Harry ihn jeden Samstagmorgen zum Quidditch Training weckte. Er klagte, er habe Hausaufgaben oder fühle sich krank, aber Harry glaubte ihm kein Wort. Dass er selbst nicht im Team war stärkte nur seine Motivation, dass alle anderen ohne ihn gut spielen mussten. Sie hatten auch neue Mitglieder für das Team gefunden. Harrys Position als Jäger wurde von Hanna Abbot aus Hufflepuff übernommen, und Kaindas Position als Treiber wurde nun von Justin Finch-Fletchley gespielt. Er war nicht der stärkste Treiber der Welt, aber er arbeitete ziemlich gut mit Ernie zusammen, und die Sache könnte viel schlechter laufen. Jeden Samstag traf sich das Team auf dem Feld zum Training, während Harry zusah und ihnen neue Strategien beibrachte. Kainda saß immer auf der Tribüne, eingewickelt in eine Decke, und Ron ärgerte sich ständig über ihr warme Tasse Suppe. Harry verbrachte viel Zeit an ihrer Seite und redete mit ihr um ein paar ihrer schmerzhaften Erinnerungen leichter zu machen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er selbst nie wieder Quidditch spielen könnte. Kainda kam jedoch damit zurecht, und sie klagte nie, obwohl Harry manchmal eine Sehnsucht in ihren Augen bemerkte, während sie zusah, wie die anderen über die Tribüne rasten.

Harry Arbeit im Unterricht war ebenfalls nicht schlecht. Er schaffte es sogar, seine ersten Projekte ziemlich gut abzuschließen, und er schaffte auch ein paar Bonuspunkte. Jedoch liefen seine Projekte außerhalb des Unterrichts schlecht. Ihm gefielen GGT Stunden und die Zeit, die er mit Snape verbrachte, ziemlich gut, doch sein anderer Unterricht wurde schnell zu etwas, das er ganz und gar nicht mochte. Die Dinge, die Lupin ihm beibrachte, waren nicht so schlecht, aber jeder einzelne Fluch brachte ihn einen Schritt näher zum Töten. Harry freute sich nicht darauf. Das schlimmste war, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er dachte er wollte es nicht lernen, sich daran erinnerte, dass er entweder eines Tages töten musste oder getötet wurde. Wenn er es nicht lernte, würde es die zweite Option sein, was ihm natürlich nicht behagte. Als er Lupin von seinen Sorgen erzählte, warf ihm dieser ein freundliches, mitfühlendes Lächeln zu und sagte nur: „Du musst es lernen, Harry, bevor es zu spät ist."

* * *

Es war Mittwoch. Harry war aufgewacht, hatte sich angezogen und war dann mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gegangen. Sie setzten sich auf ihren üblichen Platz, als plötzlich ein Rauschen über ihnen ertönte und die Posteulen in die Halle flatterten.

„Morgen", sagte Draco und reichte Teller mit Speck und Eier über den Tisch. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Joa", sagte Harry.

Ron stürzte sich gierig auf sein Frühstück. „Ich verhungere", meinte er. „Ich hatte gestern Abend keinen Nachtisch. Denkt ihr, die Hauselfen würde mir Eiscreme bringen, wenn ich sie darum bitte?"

„Vermutlich nicht zum Frühstück", sagte Hermine leicht lächelnd.

Ein Flügelflattern und ein Klappern von Krallen ertönte, als eine Kreischeule vor Draco auf dem Tisch landete. Ihr folgte eine kleine Schleiereule, die Hermines Zeitung brachte, bezahlt wurde und schließlich wieder davonflog. Dracos Kreischeule saß neben seinem Teller und futterte die Speckrinden, die Draco für sie hinlegte, während Hermine die Zeitung aufrollte und seufzte.

„Schon wieder ein Museum", sagte sie. „Dieses Mal ein magisches, in Frankreich. Wird von Gringotts betrieben. Die Kobolde sind furchtbar wütend. Die ägyptisches Abteilung wurde wieder völlig ausgeplündert."

Kainda lehnte sich über Hermines Schulter um den Artikel zu sehen. „Ich wette, jeder Museumsbesitzer auf der Welt ist schon dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Was denkt ihr, was Ihr-wisst-schon-wer suchen könnte?"

Harrys Gabel glitt ihm aus der Hand und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Er tauchte unter den Tisch, um sie zu holen, und hörte dabei den anderen bei ihren Spekulationen über den Plan des Dunklen Lords zu. Als er wieder auftauchte, das Haar noch mehr durcheinander als sonst, machte er den Fehler und sah auf das Titelblatt der Zeitung.

Er verschluckte sich und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Minuten fiel seine Gabel zu Boden.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", sagte Hermine und wandte sich zu ihm um.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte die rechte untere Ecke des großen Bildes auf dem Titelblatt. „Da. Das ist er."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Hermine das Bild. In der Ecke, auf die er gezeigt hatte, befand sich ein zerstörter Wandteppich, dessen Fasern gerissen waren und dessen Rand geborsten war. Das Muster war jedoch noch sichtbar.

Hermine hielt die Zeitung näher vor ihre Augen und ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Harry. „Aber das ist er, das ist Khepri. Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen", sagte Hermine. „Nicht in Büchern und sonst wo. Und du hast ihn gesehen? In … in Wirklichkeit?"

Harry nickte stumm. Ron, der links von Harry saß, lehnte sich nun herüber und hörte ihrem Gespräch zu. Er warf einen Blick auf das Bild.

„Komisch", sagte er. „Sieht mehr wie ein Tier als eine Person aus. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Geist? Wie ein Schutzengel oder sowas. Beschützt vielleicht, wonach auch immer Voldemort sucht."

„Daran hatte ich noch nicht gedacht", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht … ich weiß aber nicht, wo die Verbindung sein könnte. Soweit ich weiß, könnte er sogar auf Voldemorts Seite sein."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, er ist ägyptisch, was genau auch immer. Schreib an Bill."

Harry drehte sich schnell um und sah ihn an. „Was?"

„Schreib an Bill", sagte Ron. „Er weiß es bestimmt. Er hat ja den Großteil seiner Karriere in Ägypten verbracht, er kann dir alles darüber sagen, sogar die Dinge, die du in keinen Geschichtebüchern findest."

Harry fühlte Aufregung in sich aufsteigen, und zugleich auch Unglauben, dass er daran nicht zuerst gedacht hatte. Bill Weasley wusste alles über altägyptische Zauberer, und er würde Harry vermutlich alles sagen können, was er über Khepri wissen wollte. Vielleicht hatte Bill sogar eine Ahnung, wonach Voldemort suchte, falls es wirklich mit Khepri zu tun hatte.

Er stand vom Tisch auf und nahm seine Tasche. „Ich geh zur Eulerei und schick ihm einen Brief", sagte er schnell. „Kainda, falls ich zu spät zu Zaubertränke komme, kannst du Snape sagen, dass ich es später erklären werde?"

Sie nickte, schluckte noch einen Bissen Haferbrei und rief ihm nach, „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich kümmere mich darum!", rief er zurück, während er schnell die Halle verließ.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat er den kalten Turm der Eulerei. Wie immer war er dunkel und voller raschelnder Federn und der Bewegung von Flügeln und Eulen, die durch die offenen Fenster flatterten. Harry stellte seine Tasche ab, und durchsuchte sie schnell nach Pergament und Feder. Währenddessen kam Hedwig zum ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf eine Stange, ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

„Bereit für eine lange Reise?", fragte er.

Sie schuhute leise und knabberte ein wenig an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Gut", sagte er, während er den Brief kritzelte. Er überlegte scharf, damit er nichts über Khepri vergaß, und schrieb eine lange Liste, und am Ende machte er noch eine grobe Zeichnung von Khepri. Als er fertig war, rollte er den Brief zusammen und band ihn mit einem Stück Schnur aus seiner Tasche zusammen. „Du musst das zu Bill Weasley nach Ägypten bringen", sagte er und band den Brief vorsichtig an ihr Bein. „Bitte beeil dich. Flieg nicht weg, bevor er dir eine Antwort gibt. Hoffentlich ist es auch eine gute."

Sie schuhute wie zur Bestätigung, knabberte noch einmal an seinem Ohrläppchen, breitete ihre Flügel aus und hob ab. Sie flog in einem graziösen Bogen durch das Fenster und verschwand bald am Himmel. Harry beobachtete sie. Vielleicht könnte er bald eine Antwort auf all seine Fragen über Khepri haben. Er hoffte, dass Bill bald antworten konnte, bevor Khepri die Chance hatte, ihn noch einmal zu ärgern.

Die Tür hinter ihn öffnete sich knarrend und Hermine kam herein.

„Ich hab ihn gerade abgeschickt", sagte Harry und deutete auf das offene Fenster.

Sie nickte. „Gut. Du beeilst dich besser, sonst kommst du zu spät zu Zaubertränke."

„Was machst du hier oben?", fragte er, nahm seine Tasche wieder und wischte ein wenig Stroh davon weg.

„Oh, ich brauch nur eine der Schuleulen", sagte Hermine. „Ich kündige mein Abo vom Tagespropheten, das ist sowieso nur Geldverschwendung."

„Ok. Wir sehen uns in der Pause", sagte Harry und er verschwand schnell, um zu Zaubertränke zu kommen. Er hoffte, Snape würde über seine Verspätung nicht allzu verärgert zu sein.

* * *

„Also, fang an zu erklären", sagte Snape, nachdem der Rest der Klasse zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde aufgebrochen war. Harry war zurückgeblieben, und löffelte schnell den Rest seines Trankes in ein Glas.

„Was zu erklären?"

„Miss Zabini kam hierher und erzählte mir, dass du deine Abwesenheit von meiner Stunde nach deiner Ankunft erklären würdest. Fang an zu erklären."

„Ich musste einen Brief abschicken", sagte Harry und wischte mit einem Tuch ein paar Tropfen von der Außenseite des Glases.

„Oh? Und das gibt dir also eine Freikarte, um nicht zu Zaubertränke zu kommen?"

„Es war ein wichtiger Brief."

Snape schnaubte. „Und an wen war er gerichtet?"

„Bill Weasley." Harry stellte seinen Trank schnell in den Korb neben Snapes Tisch und begann, seinen Platz zu säubern. Professor Binns würde seine Verspätung hoffentlich nicht bemerken. Er bemerkte meistens nicht mal, ob überhaupt jemand da war. Er konnte vermutlich sogar zwei Stunden mit einem leeren Klassenzimmer reden, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Und worum ging es?"

„Um ein Problem, das ich habe", meinte Harry vage.

„Und dieses Problem ist …?"

„… etwas, das Sie mir nicht glauben."

„Ah, du hast wieder Halluzinationen."

„Ich hab keine Halluzinationen", sagte Harry, eher verletzt als sonst etwas, und ein wenig seines heißen Tranks spritzte auf seine Hand. Er hielt sie unter das kalte Wasser aus dem Hahn, während Snape antwortete.

„Dann eben dieses seltsame Monster, von dem du immer behauptest, es zu sehen. Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, soll Bill Weasley dir dabei helfen?"

„Er kann mir sagen, was es ist."

„Nicht-existierend …"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er die Stirn runzeln oder lachen sollte. „Es ist echt. Sie denken vielleicht, ich hätte halluziniert, aber ich weiß, dass es echt ist."

„Komm her." Snape stand auf, und Harry legte für einen Moment sein Tuch weg, während der Professor ihm in die Augen sah. Harry erwiderte den Blick, und versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was geschehen war, als er Khepri gesehen hatte.

„Ich hab ihn sogar zwei Mal gesehen", sagte Harry. „Und er war in vielen meiner Träume, das wissen Sie."

„Ich habe nichts gegen die Träume gesagt", meinte Snape. „Ich habe sie selbst gesehen. Obwohl ich es dir nur ungern sage, Potter, die einzigen Erinnerungen, die ich im Moment von dir bekomme sind, dass du zwei Mal einfach mit der Luft geredet hast."

„Was?", sagte Harry erschrocken. „Nein, das stimmt nicht! Er war da, ich hab ihn gesehen! Sie meinen, Sie können ihn nicht einmal in meinen Erinnerungen sehen?"

„Potter, sieh dir das mal von der logischen Seite her an." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Du behauptest, ständig eine Art magisches Wesen oder Biest zu sehen, und nur du allein kannst es sehen oder hören, und sogar deine Erinnerungen sprechen gegen dich."

„Ron und Hermine glauben mir", sagte Harry säuerlich. „Sie wissen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Wenn sie mir glauben können, warum können Sie es dann nicht? Warten Sie … erinnern Sie sich an die Nacht, als Pansy angegriffen wurde?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ja."

„Ich musste Ihre Zauberbanne durchbrechen, um sie zu retten", sagte Harry. „Sie müssen es gewusst haben."

„Das habe ich."

„Und Khepri kam auch rein. Er war mit mir unterwegs. Fühlten Sie, wie eine zweite Person die Banne durchbrach?"

Snapes Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Mmmh, ja. Mein erster Bann wurde in dieser Nacht sechs Mal durchbrochen."

„Sechs?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

„Davor wurde er, vermutlich, von dem Vampir durchbrochen, aber ich habe fälschlicherweise angenommen, dass es ein Schüler war, der sich zurück ins Bett schlich. Dann hat der Vampir ihn beim Verlassen noch einmal durchbrochen. Danach wurde er einmal durch dein Eintreten und einmal durch dein Verlassen gebrochen, und ein drittes Mal, als Miss Parkinson weggebracht wurde, womit wir bei fünf wären, obwohl ich ein sechstes Mal gefühlt habe."

„Wann war das sechste Mal?"

„Ein paar Augenblicke nach deiner Ankunft."

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es bin?"

„Ich kann spüren, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, Potter. Wenn du meine Banne durchbrichst, weiß ich ohne den geringsten Zweifel, dass du es bist, obwohl ich es bei allen anderen nicht sagen kann. Der sechste Eintritt war ein oder zwei Sekunden nach dir, obwohl ich nie gefühlt habe, wie diese Person wieder fortgegangen ist."

„Er ging nicht noch einmal durch", sagte Harry. „Er kann sich einfach in Luft auflösen. Manchmal bleibt dabei Rauch zurück."

Harry nahm seine Tasche und verließ schnell das Klassenzimmer. Snape hatte ihm nun Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Wenn der Vampir die Kerker betreten, Pansy angegriffen, die Kerker wieder lassen hatte und nicht zurückgekehrt war, was Snape gespürt hatte, dann war der Vampir entweder in einem anderen Bereich der Schule oder hatte sich in die Schlossgründe zurückgezogen. Deshalb war er nicht in den Kerkern versteckt, wie es alle glaubten.

Aber woher war dann die tote Eule gekommen?

* * *

Um zehn Minuten vor acht verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Den ganzen Tag lang war ihm die Sache mit Snapes Bannen und der Eule nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape darüber auch nicht mehr wusste. Sogar Professor McGonagall bemerkte während Verwandlung, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie warf ihm einen wachsamen Blick zu, als er den Raum verließ, und fragte ihn, ob es ihm gut gehe, aber das war alles.

Harry ging die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter. Er war nicht sicher, aber einen Moment lang glaubte er, hinter sich ein Flüstern zu hören. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Da war nichts. Vermutlich nur Snapes Banne, überlegte er. Er hörte, wie sich vor ihm eine Tür öffnete, und er sah, dass Snape den Korridor entlang auf ihn zu kam.

„Komm schon", murmelte er. „Geh schnell hinein."

„Warum?", sagte Harry.

Snape gab ihm keine Antwort, bis Harry seinen Raum betreten und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war. „Ich habe vor ein paar Minuten gefühlt, wie etwas meine Banne durchbrochen hat und dachte, du wärst es. Das war natürlich nicht so. Wir sollten lieber vorsichtig sein, Potter."

„Kann der Vampir in Ihr Büro?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Falls er es versucht, bekommt er eine unschöne Überraschung", sagte Snape, ohne zu erklären, was die Überraschung war, während er Harry ins große Zimmer brachte. Zu Harrys Erstaunen hing eine große, ausgestopfte Puppe etwa einen Meter über dem Boden in der Luft. Sie sah sehr schief und schlaff aus.

„Was zum Teufel ist das? Vampirfutter?"

„Nein", sagte Snape. Er stieß mit der Hand an den Kopf der Puppe, wodurch sie danach aufrecht hing. „Das ist für unseren Unterricht. Ich wollte eine der Hauselfen verwenden, aber diese verdammten Dinger laufen zu schnell."

„Ich hoffe, dass das ein Scherz war", meinte Harry.

„Mm. Nun denn, Potter. Telekinese – Dinge mit den Gedanken bewegen. Mit etwas Glück hast du dieses Modell bis zum Ende der Stunde zerstört."

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten zweifelte Harry das stark an. Zuerst hatte er es nach Art der Reinen Künste versucht, indem er seine Augen zusammenkniff und versuchte, Rohe Magie zu verwenden, aber Snape stoppte ihn und holte ein Paar Handschuhe. Sie verhinderten, dass Harrys Magie entkam, erklärte er, und legte sie so eng an, dass Harry seine Finger fast nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Sie versuchten es erneut. Als die Stunde vorbei war, hatte Harry ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen, aber er hatte überhaupt nichts erreicht.

„Eine Pause, denke ich, bevor du noch etwas umbringst", sagte Snape. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die schlaffe Puppe flog in eine Ecke, während die Stühle wieder an ihre Plätze rückten. Er schob Harry auf einen davon und holte ihm etwas zu Trinken. „Heute sind wir wohl nicht gerade in Höchstform."

Harry starrte ihn an. Snape grinste.

„Beruhig dich, Potter … manche Menschen haben Probleme bei Telekinese. Psychische Macht wird von vielen Talenten gesteuert. Manche sind sehr gut in Legilimentik, andere haben ihre Stärke in der Okklumentik, andere in der Telekinese, andere in Pyromagie … wir müssen einfach deine Stärken finden, und an deinen Schwächen arbeiten."

Harry massierte müde seine Schläfen und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Vielleicht ist dieser ganze Geisteskram meine Schwäche", murmelte er.

Snape lachte dunkel. „Über meine Leiche, Potter. Du wirst dich selbst überraschen, und es wird vielleicht Monate dauern, bis du dein natürliches Talent findest, aber es ist da. Irgendwo. Du warst bei Manipulativer Stresslinderung ziemlich gut, als du Hitze erzeugt hast. Vielleicht ist Feuerkontrolle deine Spezialität."

„Oh, gut. Wenn ich also Voldemort gegenüberstehe, werde ich ihn nicht verletzen oder kontrollieren können, aber zumindest wird mir nicht kalt, während ich sterbe. Wunderbar. Und das funktioniert auch nur, wenn Sie da sind, um meinen Geist zu betreten, und nichts Gefährliches um mich herum passiert, und wenn ich ruhig bin."

„Ah, die Arroganz der Jugend, anzunehmen, dass sie alles über ein Thema wissen und deshalb nichts anderes möglich ist. Glaub mir, es gibt immer etwas, das man lernen kann, und jedes Talent kann perfektioniert werden. Und es geht nicht darum, deinen „Geist zu betreten". Trink noch etwas Wasser."

Harry tat wie geheißen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück und fühlte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen, während Snape hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Als er fertig getrunken hatte, nahm Snape das Glas und setzte sich vor Harry.

„Ich möchte etwas versuchen, Potter."

„Mm?", meinte Harry träge.

Snape zog an einer Schublade in der Nähe, durchsuchte sie, und nahm dann eine lange schwarze Kerze heraus. Er stellte sie vor Harry auf den Tisch. Harry starrte ihn an. Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Versuch, sie anzuzünden. Du darfst sie mit den Fingern berühren, und deinen Geist verwenden, aber sonst nichts."

Harry sah die Kerze an. Er fragte sich, wie er es nur schaffen sollte, sie zu entzünden. Schnell beschloss er, dass er keine Geduld hatte, wenn es um Gefährliche Gedankentechniken ging.

„Sei nicht so bockig", murmelte Snape träge. Harry gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige, weil er seine Gedanken wie immer offen gelassen hatte.

„Schon gut. Es ist nur schwierig." Harry seufzte, und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Feuer, um die Kerze zu entzünden. Nichts geschah. Er runzelte die Stirn und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Es wird nicht funktionieren. Kann ich nicht einfach Reine Künste verwenden?" Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Kerze brannte sofort. „So. Einfach."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, warf einen Blick auf die Kerze und sie ging sofort wieder aus. Dann nahm er Harrys Hand und hielt dessen Finger fest. „Entzünde sie wider, Potter."

Harry dachte angestrengt nach, seine Finger spannten sich an, er fühlte die Rohe Magie in ihnen, aber weil Snape den Fluss störte, konnte er es nicht tun.

„Siehst du?", murmelte Snape. „Die Reinen Künsten bekommen viel Anerkennung, weil man dafür keinen Zauberstab braucht. Und trotzdem braucht man nur eine kleine Blockade und du bist sofort komplett hilflos. Konzentriere dich auf das Gefühl von Feuer, und auf die Macht deines Geistes, und es wird passieren."

Harry sah die Kerze stirnrunzelnd an, seufzte, und versuchte sich so stark er konnte auf das zu konzentrieren, was Snape gesagt hatte. Er fokussierte sich so stark darauf, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es gäbe auf der Welt nichts anderes als diese eine Kerze, und seinen Wunsch, sie möge doch brennen. Aber egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, das Feuer kam einfach nicht.

Nach einigen langen Minuten der Stille seufzte Harry und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich werde es nicht."

„Du kannst, und du wirst", sagte Snape dunkel. „Konzentrier dich."

„Das versuche ich!", sagte Harry. „Es funktioniert nicht!"

Snape seufzte. Er stellte sich neben Harry und legte vorsichtig seine Finger an Harrys Schläfen. Harry fühlte, wie etwas durch seine Haut jagte. „Du kannst, und du wirst", wiederholte Snape, „auch, wenn ich das meiste für dich machen muss. Konzentrier dich, Potter."

Harry sah die Kerze an, bereit, sich zu konzentrieren und sein Bestes zu geben. Aber er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht einmal richtig beendet, bevor ein kleines Leuchten erschien, und die Kerze perfekt brannte.

„Siehst du", sagte Snape. „Konzentrier dich wieder, und dieses Mal machst du es alleine."

Als Harry jedoch die Kerze wieder ansah, ohne Snapes Finger auf seinem Kopf, konnte er es einfach nicht. Er nahm all seine Geisteskraft zusammen, bettelte die Kerze förmlich an, dass sie doch brennen möge, aber nichts geschah. Snape gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich.

„Ich denke, du versuchst es zu angestrengt, Potter."

„Was? Wie kann ich es zu angestrengt versuche? Wenn Sie doch dauernd sagen, ich soll mich konzentrieren, und –"

„Ruhe. Hier drinnen ist schon genügend Anspannung, um jemanden damit zu erwürgen, ohne, dass du dich noch aufregst. Lass deine Gedanken leicht und ruhig sein, verzieh dein Gesicht nicht. Du bewegst sie mit deinem Geist, nicht mit deinen Augen oder deiner Wut."

„Ich bewege überhaupt nichts", sagte Harry wütend. Er starrte die Puppe in der Ecke an und hasste sie, weil sie so seltsam war. „Es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Unsinn, Potter", sagte Snape und packte mit einer Hand Harrys Schulter. „Du musst dich –"

Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall wie bei einem Feuerwerk, und aus der Ecke des Raumes regnete ein Schauer aus Stofffetzen. Harry landete auf dem Boden hinter dem Stuhl, bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah. Snape packte seinen Umhang, um ihn zu schützen. Als die letzten Stoffteile auf den Boden fielen, im ganzen Raum verteilt, und ein Stück Watte von der Decke segelte, meinte Snape: „Mm. Interessant."

Beide warfen einen Blick über die Stuhllehne. Nur noch der Kopf der Puppe hing an der Decke. Der Rest war in Snapes Zimmer verteilt. Ein paar Stücke kokelten leicht vor sich hin. An altes Foto einer Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts, welches in der Ecke hing, hatte ein großes Loch in der Mitte, und alle Schüler flüchteten in die Ecken und versuchten, ihre rauchenden Hüte zu retten.

„Ups", sagte Harry leise.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter", sagte Snape so ruhig, dass Harry einen Moment lang erschrocken war. Der Tränkemeister stand auf und wehte die Überreste des Rauches mit der Hand. Er warf einen Blick auf den Rest der Puppe. „Beeindruckend. Wäre das Lord Voldemort, hättest du gerade die Zaubererwelt gerettet. Leider ist er das nicht, und wenn du gegen ihn kämpfst wird er nicht an einer Schnur von der Decke hängen. Ich denke auch, dass wir ein weiteres Problem gefunden haben."

„Welches?", sagte Harry, stand auf und schnippte etwas verbrannten Stoff von seiner Schulter.

„Deine Geisteskraft funktioniert nur, wenn ich in Kontakt mit dir bin", sagte Snape. „Ich denke, der Bund hat für uns noch eine weitere Überraschung. Anderes Bücherregal."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die Rückwand von Snapes höchstem Bücherregal verschwand und alle Bücher in das dadurch entstandene Loch fielen. Dann erschien jedoch ein neues Buch daraus. Snape holte es aus der Luft und öffnete. Harry sah dein einfachen Einband mit dem Titel: „Ein ausführliches Handbuch zum Magischen Beschützerbund", bevor Snape begann, durch die Seiten zu blättern. Je länger er dies tat, desto dicker schien das Buch zu werden, bis es genauso dick wie breit war, und eher wie ein Turm aus Papier als ein Buch aussah.

„Mm … ich hätte wirklich das Kapitel über Gefährliche Gedankentechniken lesen sollen, bevor wir den Unterricht begannen, jedoch …" Er fand endlich die Seiten, nach denen er gesucht hatte, und inzwischen sah das Buch aus wie ein Akkordeon. Er las still und gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich. „Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht … durch den Bund absorbiere ich deine psychische Kraft, Harry. Nur wenn ich dich berühre bekommst du sie wieder, und etwas von meiner noch dazu. Wir teilen, und ich bewahre sie auf, wenn du sie nicht verwendest."

„Also werde ich diese Kräfte nur verwenden können, wenn Sie dabei sind", sagte Harry düster.

„Mm", sagte Snape. „Das wird immer komplizierter mit jedem Mal, wenn ich dich ansehen … aber wir werden eine Lösung finden. Ich muss üben, mit dir gemeinsam zu apparieren. Ich würd sagen, am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende werden wir ein leeres Feld finden, um darin zu trainieren. Bis dahin werden wir weiter Gefährliche Gedankentechniken lernen."

Snape legte seine Hand wieder auf Harrys Kopf. „Also, nun die Kerze, Potter. Und versuch bitte, sie nicht explodieren zu lassen – mit Baumwollfüllung komme ich zurecht, aber heißes Wachs ist eine andere Sache."

Die Stunden vergingen. Telekinese war immer noch sehr schwierig, fand Harry, auch, wenn Snapes Magie ihm ein wenig half. Als es elf Uhr wurde, hatte Harry es geschafft, zwei Objekte gleichzeitig zu bewegen, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie länger in der Luft zu halten.

„Es ist spät, Potter, und du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte Snape. Er nahm Harrys Umhang vom Haken an der Wand und gab ihn Harry. „Der Abend war für deinen Geist anstrengend. Vergiss nicht, deinen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf zu nehmen und deinen Geist von Emotionen und Gedanken zu reinigen. Wir wollen keine Unfälle haben."

Harry zog seinen Umhang an und Snape brachte ihn zur Tür. Harry fühlte sich sehr erschöpft. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen und seine Müdigkeit weg zu schlafen. Snape merkte das. Er stupste Harry sanft am Nacken um ihn zumindest so lange wach zu halten, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte, und Harry grummelte leise und versuchte, die Hand zu verscheuchen.

„Nnh."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert, fast ein Lachen, und öffnete die Tür für Harry. „Soll ich dich zum Gryffindorturm begleiten, damit ich dich nicht morgen schlafend auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern finde?"

„Nein, mir geht's gut", sagte Harry, leicht lächelnd. Er wollte Snape gerade fragen, worum es in ihrer nächsten Stunde gehen würde, als er merkte, dass der Professor neben ihm sehr, sehr still geworden war. Er hob besorgt den Blick und sah, dass Snape in den Korridor zu ihrer Rechten starrte. Seine dunklen Augen waren plötzlich vor Schrecken geweitet. Harry wandte seinen Kopf.

Am Ende des Korridors war ein schwarzer Schatten. Angespannt und bereit wirkte er, als könnte er jeden Moment angreifen. Harry erstarrte augenblicklich.

Es war der Vampir.

Er konnte nur das Maul mit den Fangzähnen sehen, von denen Blut tropfte, und der Rest wurde von einem dunklen Umhang verdeckt. Alleine der Anblick schien Harry sofort zu paralysieren. Er konnte nur die dunkle Gestalt anstarren, die einen Schritt näher kam. Ein schreckliches, zischendes Geräusch drang unter der dunklen Robe hervor.

Harrys Stimmbänder erwachten plötzlich zum Leben und er gab einen landen, lauten, erschrockenen Ton von sich, als er nach hinten stolperte und versuchte, zu laufen. Der Vampir kreischte und stürzte nach vor, direkt auf sie zu, schneller als alles, was Harry bis jetzt in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er war zu schnell, als dass Harry noch seinen Zauberstab hätte ziehen können. Er schrie noch einmal und drehte sich instinktiv weg, hob seinen Arme über seinen Kopf, um seinen Hals zu schützen, als er sah, wie der Vampir Snape angriff und ihn zur Seite warf. Dann hielten sich Finger in Harrys Haar fest und er schrie, als er einen furchtbaren Schmerz an seiner Kehle spürte, aber in der nächsten Sekunde ertönte ein furchtbares Knurren und neben ihm bewegte sich etwas schnell. Die Hände und Zähne wurden von ihm weggerissen, und erschrocken blickte er zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch – und was er sah, jagte ihm nur noch mehr Angst ein.

Snape hatte sich auf den Vampir gestürzt und kämpfte nun mit ihm, Schlag um Schlag, aber es war nicht Snape, wie Harry ihn kannte. Lange, gewundene Klauen waren aus seinen Fingern gewachsen, sein Mund war offen und zentimeterlange Fangzähne, scharf wie Nadeln, waren zu seinen, und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, und leuchteten wütend und blutrot. Harry starrte ihn nur an, erschrocken von dem, was er sah, während Snape und der Vampir schrien und an Umhang, Gesicht, und Hals des anderen zerrten. Sie kämpften so wütend, dass Blut spritzte. Harrys Hände zitterten, als er seinen Zauberstab zog, um zumindest irgendwie helfen zu können, aber die beiden waren so dicht aneinander, dass er nichts tun konnte. Er wusste, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass er Snape traf, wenn er einen Zauber feuerte, und falls Snape getroffen wurde, wäre er ganz auf sich allein gestellt.

Plötzlich ertönte ein hohes, tödlich klingendes Kreischen, gefolgt von einem Geräusch, als ob etwas zerriss, das Harry Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und betete, dass es Snape gut ging, aber als er den Kopf drehte, sah er gerade noch, wie der Vampir sich umwandte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Er hinterließ eine Spur schwarzen Blutes.

Die folgende Stille wurde für einige lange Augenblicke nur vom unregelmäßigen Atmen Snapes unterbrochen. Harry stand immer noch von Angst wie versteinert an der Wand, und er erwachte erst wieder zum Leben, als Snape am Boden zusammenbrach. Harry eilte an seine Seite, seine Hände zitterten immer mehr, und als er einen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht erhaschte, riss er erschrocken und besorgt den Mund auf. Es waren nicht so sehr die Wunden, die ihm solche Angst bereiteten, obwohl sie furchtbar aussahen. Sein Gesicht war von Schnitten und Risswunden übersät, die tief waren und aus denen dunkles Blut lief. Schlimmer war für Harry der Anblick dessen, was hinter den Wunden lag. Snapes Mund war weit aufgerissen, und diese tödlichen, langen Fangzähne waren mit Blut bedeckt. Harry wusste nicht, ob es Snapes oder das des anderen Vampirs war.

Er zitterte, denn Snape öffnete die Augen und sah hoch zu Harry. Seine Augen waren immer noch blutrot. Sie jagten Harry so viel Angst ein, dass er aufstehen und davonlaufen wollte, bis er wieder am Gryffindorturm war und sich einreden konnte, dass alles nur ein Albtraum war; ein furchtbarer Traum, der bald wieder vorbei sein würde.

„Bist du verletzt?", krächzte Snape mit einer Stimme, die nicht seine eigene war. Sie war tief, eher wie ein Knurren als Snapes übliches Zischen. Dadurch bekam Harry nur noch mehr Angst vor dem Mann vor ihm. Es war, als ob diese Person – nein, keine Person, ein Monster – gar nicht Snape war.

Harry starrte nur diesen Mann an, in dessen Gegenwart er sich inzwischen sicher und wohl gefühlt hatte, und wusste sofort, dass er Snape nie wieder so wie zuvor würde sehen können. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, aber sein Mund wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Seine Augen waren auf diese Zähne fixiert. Diese Nadeln, getränkt mit dunklem Blut, Blut, das in Snapes Mund tropfte. Harry fühlte eine Welle der Übelkeit.

„Harry", sagte der Vampir wieder mit dunkler Stimmte. „Bist zu verletzt?" Er streckte die Hand aus, um Harry an der Schulter zu packen, aber Harry sprang weg von diesen Klauen. Er fühlte wieder Übelkeit.

„Nicht", brachte er hervor. „Nein … berühren Sie mich einfach nicht."

Snape keuchte immer noch laut, und hatte weder den Atem noch die Kraft, zu streiten. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne und sein Körper spannte sich an, als er ein paar Mal tief hustete. Harry zuckte zusammen. Monster, dachte er andauernd. Monster.

„Hol die Krankenschwester", knurrte der Vampir vor ihm. „Und warne sie …"

Harry sehnte sich danach, das zu tun. Er sehnte sich danach, aufzustehen und zu laufen, zu laufen, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gelaufen war, und Madam Pomfrey alles zu sagen, und sich dann irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke zu verstecken. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er sah hinunter auf den blutenden Vampir am Boden, und im gleichen Moment hob sich dessen Blick und sah ihn an. Snapes Augen sahen zu ihm noch, und obwohl sie blutrot waren, konnte Harry seinen Magischen Beschützer darin erkennen.

„Ich … ich kann nicht", sagte er bebend. „Er … er könnte zurückkommen … ich … ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Sie erwischt …"

Er streckte seine Hand aus, die so sehr zitterte, dass er sie fast nicht bewegen konnte. Seine Instinkte rieten ihm, einfach wegzulaufen, aber sein Herz kämpfte gegen die Angst, als er Snapes Arm packte. Die Klauen waren so nahe. Harry schloss die Augen, kämpfte gegen jede Angst, die er in dem Moment hatte, und zog Snape auf die Beine, wobei er ein wenig stolperte. Als Snape aufgestanden war, wankte er bedrohlich nach vorne. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, um einen Angstschrei zu vermeiden, als Snapes Fangzähne seinem Hals bedrohlich nahe kamen und Snape sich auf ihn stützte, um nicht umzufallen. Falls Snape es wollte, könnte Harry ganz einfach beißen.

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, solche Gedanken zu verscheuchen, und begann, Snape zum Krankenflügel zu bringen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Kraft auf das Gefühl von Snapes Ärmel unter seinen Händen, und nicht auf den Gestank von Blut neben seinem Gesicht. Das war eindeutig eines der schwierigsten Unterfangen, die er je versucht hatte, und er hatte auch nicht vor, es noch einmal zu machen. Snapes stockender Atem war noch immer tief, in der Stimme des Vampirs, und jeder Atemzug schien Harry zu ermutigen, ihn fallen zu lassen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Was, wenn der andere Vampir noch in der Nähe war? Harry hatte jetzt keinen Schutz, aber jedes Mal, wenn er an Flucht dachte, packte er Snapes Arm fester und erinnerte sich daran, dass unter dem Biest ein Mann versteckt war, der verletzt war und Hilfe brauchte.

Endlich, scheinbar nach Stunden, erreichte er die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Sicherheit und Hilfe, endlich. Aber dann regte sich Zweifel in Harry. Die Erinnerung an den Blick auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht als er Pansy zu ihr gebracht hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape wäre somit das dritte Opfer, das er hierher brachte. Was würde Madam Pomfrey sagen? Es sah nicht mehr wie ein Zufall aus.

Er wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Snapes kalte Klauen sich fest um seinen Hals legten. Er zuckte so stark zusammen, dass Snape ein paar Zentimeter nach unten rutschte, und Harrys Mut schien ebenfalls nachzugeben. Er konnte das nicht tun. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Der Mut und die Ehre der Gryffindors waren eine Sache, aber der Instinkt zu Überleben gewann die Oberhand. Er wollte irgendetwas tun und sah sich panisch um. Könnte er zu Dumbledores Büro laufen? Einen anderen Lehrer holen? Nein, der angreifende Vampir könnte noch in der Nähe sein, und bis er zurück war, könnte Snape tot sein. Harry wandte sich um und starrte auf die Tür zum Krankenflügel, während sein Verstand auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

Er entschied sich für das einzig Richtige. Er hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür zum Krankenflügel, so laut und durchdringend er nur konnte.

Dann, zu seiner ewigen Schande und Schuld, wandte er sich um und rannte, so schnell er konnte, davon, während Snape vor dem Krankenflügel liegen blieb. Harry wollte einfach nur von dem Albtraum weg, der vor seinen Augen wahr wurde.

Er blieb nicht stehen, bis er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreicht hatte, mit dessen Wärme und Licht. Alle anderen schliefen bereits. Harry stolperte hinein, fiel auf ein Sofa und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Ihm graute vor dem, was er selbst getan hatte. Das Blut aus seinem Biss lief immer noch kalt über seinen Nacken, aber das war jetzt egal. Das war seine geringste Sorge.

Falls Madam Pomfrey sein Klopfen nicht gehört hatte, war Snape so gut wie tot. Nach allem, was Snape für ihn getan hatte. Einige Augenblicke lang überlegte er, noch zurückzugehen, vielleicht sogar Ron und Hermine zu wecken, damit sie ihm helfen konnten, oder zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Für all das war es jetzt zu spät. Nun, da er sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum war, fielen ihm eine Million Dinge ein, die er hätte unternehmen können. Warum hatte er nicht einfach nach Peter gerufen? Oder warum hatte er nicht ignoriert, was Madam Pomfrey hätte sagen können, und hatte Snape reingebracht?

Er atmete zitternd und lehnte sich zurück, die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Was hab ich getan?", flüsterte er in die Stille.

* * *

„Hast du schön gehört? Letzte Nacht gab's wieder einen Angriff!"

„Oh, auf wen?"

„Das weiß niemand. Aber ich hab gehört, Snape sei im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hat ihn wirklich spät letzte Nacht vor der Tür gefunden, aber er hatte Fangzähne, und rote Augen, und Klauen und alles. Er ist ein Vampir."

„Unmöglich!"

„Stimmt aber. Lucy hat es mir erzählt, und sie hat es von einem der Portraits vor dem Krankenflügel gehört. Und rat mal! Sie hat gesagt, dass Harry Potter mit einer Bisswunde am Hals in der Schule rumläuft."

„Denkst du, Snape hat ihn angegriffen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich nehm an, Snape hat sich auf ihn gestürzt und versucht, ihm das Blut auszusaugen, und glaub, Potter hat ihm ein paar gute Flüche verpasst und ihn vertrieben. Dann ist Snape wohl zum Krankenflügel gestolpert und Madam Pomfrey hat ihn gefunden."

„Hat schon jemand Potter gefragt? Ich meiner, er wird doch wissen, was passiert ist, wenn er wirklich mit einer Bisswunde rumläuft. Warum ist er nicht auch im Krankenflügel?"

„Das ist es ja, sie ist verborgen. Hat wohl irgendeinen Zauber drübergelegt. Obwohl mein Freund Terry aus Gryffindor sagt, dass er heute Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen ist und gesehen hat, wie Granger ihn verarztet hat. Er sagt aber nichts. Meint nur, er habe keine Ahnung, worüber die Leute reden."

„Ach, komm schon, will er uns für dumm verkaufen?"

„Mmmh. Schhhh, hier kommt er …"

Harry, der hinter der Reihe Bücher gestanden und dem ganzen Gespräch gelauscht hatte, ging an den beiden Mädchen aus Hufflepuff vorbei und warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor er sich zu Ron und Hermine setzte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Ron und besorgter Stimme, als Harry seufzte.

„Ja", sagte Harry müde. Er hob die Hand und berührte die verborgene Wunde an seinem Hals und wünschte sich, sie fühlte sich nicht so auffällig an.

„Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen, Harry", sagte Hermine freundlich. Beide sahen ihn an, als könnte er jeden Moment umkippen und tot zu Boden fallen.

Er fühlte, wie ihm bei dem Vorschlag kalt wurde, und er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein … ich kann nicht … er wird mir umbringen …"

„Du meinst Snape?", sagte Ron.

Harry nickte. Er fuhr sich müde mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich hab ihn einfach allein gelassen. Ich hätte ihn sterben lassen. Er wird mich für immer hassen. Was für ein Gryffindor bin ich, wenn ich mich nicht für die Leute einsetze, die sich um mich kümmern?"

„Harry …", sagte Hermine. „Was letzte Nacht passiert ist kommt nur sehr selten zwischen zwei Menschen vor. Snape wird das verstehen. Du hast es getan, weil du Angst hattest, und niemand kann dir die Schuld für deine natürlichen Emotionen geben."

„Aber er hat sein Leben für mich riskiert", sagte Harry, und es schmerzte ihn. „Wäre er nicht da gewesen, hätte der Vampir mich getötet, da bin ich mir sicher. Und liegt er blutend im Krankenflügel, und alle reden hinter seinem Rücken, und alles ist meine Schuld."

„Das ist es überhaupt nicht", sagte Ron. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich meine, du hast ja nicht darum gebeten, dass der Vampir euch beide angreift, oder? Und du hast auch nicht darum gebeten, dass Snape dich verteidigt, hm? Aber es ist doch so, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre er jetzt auf jeden Fall tot. Du weißt ja nie. Dass du ihm zum Krankenflügel gezerrt hast, hat wahrscheinlich sein Leben gerettet, Harry. Wenn ich er wäre, wäre ich dankbar."

Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass Ron versuchte, ihn zu trösten, aber er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht besser.

„Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm und redest mit ihm, Harry?", schlug Hermine vor.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Das ist das eine, das ich auf keinen Fall tun will. Es ist … ihr habt ihn beide nicht gesehen. Ihr wisst nicht, wie er aussieht, wenn er sich verwandelt. Es war furchtbar." Er seufzte. Die beiden Hufflepuffs beobachteten ihn nun genau, und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Er konnte das Starren nicht mehr ertragen. Deshalb stand er auf und hob seine Tasche auf. „Ich gehe mal ein wenig spazieren …"

„Es gibt bald Abendessen", sagte Hermine. Sie stand auf und steckte schnell ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche. „Wir können gehen und uns an unseren üblichen Tisch setzen."

Sie verließen die Bibliothek. Als er außer Sichtweite war, hörte Harry, wie die beiden Hufflepuffs wieder zu tratschen begannen. Er wollte zurückgehen und sie zur Rede stellen, und Ron schien etwas Ähnliches zu planen, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Du wirst nur noch mehr Gerüchte starten", sagte sie. „Wenn Harry rumläuft und zu streiten beginnt, werden die Leute sagen, dass er auch ein Vampir ist. Und Ron, du brauchst nach der Sache mit Alrister nicht noch mehr Probleme."

Rons Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an. „Ja, nun, das war nicht meine Schuld …"

Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung ein wenig, obwohl das Lächeln beim Betreten der Großen Halle wieder verschwand, als sich alle umdrehten, um ihn anzusehen, und Flüstern wieder begann. Er tat so, als würde er an seinem Ärmel rumspielen. Seine Wunde fühlte sich nun noch sichtbarer an, weil alle auf ihn starrten. Hermine führte ihn zu ihrem üblichen Tisch, und er setzte sich neben Kainda.

Nachdem er an diesem Morgen den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatte, war er zuerst zu ihr gegangen. Er war die ganze Nacht wach gewesen, hatte sich um seine Wunde gekümmert und sich gefragt, was er am nächsten Morgen machen würde, bis Hermine aufgewacht war und die ganze Geschichte aus ihm rausgeholt hatte. Danach hatte sie seine Wunde gereinigt, und auch Ron die ganze Geschichte erzählt, nachdem sie ihn geweckt hatte. Harry ließ es eine Weile zu, dass Hermine sich um ihn kümmerte, bevor den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und Kainda suchte. Sie war auf ihre eigene wunderbare Weise um ihn besorgt. Sie setzten sich in einen der Höfe, und sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schultern und sie besprachen wichtig Dinge, die ihn zum Nachdenken anregten. Sie teilte einen Schokofrosch mit ihm, und er fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Rund und Draco waren zwar gute Freunde, aber sie waren nicht unbedingt die besten Ansprechpersonen, wenn er Rat brauchte, obwohl sie sich sehr anstrengten.

Kainda sah ihn an, während er müde neben ihr saß, und gab ihm einen Teller mit Eintopf. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein", murmelte er traurig. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Bisswunde. „Sie ist wirklich sichtbar, oder?"

„Nicht so sehr", sagte sie. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry. Sie verbreiten vielleicht Gerüchte, na und? Sie können dir doch nichts antun. Falls jemand fragt, sag einfach, alles sei nur ein Gerücht, und sie können nichts beweisen, oder?"

Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu. „Danke, Kai…"

„So ist recht", sagte sie lächelnd und schob eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Iss etwas, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen."

Er hob Messer und Gabel und begann, zu essen. Durch Essen fühlte sich alles gleich etwas besser an. Als Ron und Draco begannen, über den Trainingsplan für Quidditch zu diskutieren, nahm Harry die Ablenkung dankbar an. Er entspannte sich gerade und dachte an etwas anderes, als seinen Magischen Beschützer, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass es in der Halle seltsam still war.

Er drehte sich um, um den Grund dafür zu finden. Albus Dumbledore stand am anderen Ende der Halle auf, hob die Hände und bat somit um Ruhe. Harry war fast überrascht. Dumbledore würde doch sicher nicht über die Angriffe reden? Der Schulleiter sprach nur selten mit ihnen über ungewöhnliche Ereignisse in Hogwarts. Während des ganzen letzten Jahres hatte er versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass das Essen in Ordnung war, und das war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Harry fragte sich, was Dumbledore sagen würde, und ob sich etwas ändern würde.

„Dürfte ich ein paar Minuten eurer Zeit haben", sagte der Direktor sanft. „Es gibt etwas, das ich euch gerne sagen würde."

Jeder in der Halle drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, und es war klar, dass jeder auf das Gleiche hoffte – dass Dumbledore zugab, dass in der Schule ein Vampir aktiv war. In Hogwarts waren Gerüchte nur solange Gerüchte, bis sie von Dumbledore bestätigt oder verneint wurden.

„Danke", sagte er ruhig. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass es niemanden in dieser Schule gibt, der nicht von der Situation weiß, die uns derzeit betrifft, und ich werde euch nicht so behandeln, als wäre es anders. Jedoch muss ich hinzufügen, dass es keine Fakten gibt, die im Moment zu hundert Prozent gesichert sind, und es gibt vielleicht bald neue Information. Wir wissen nur Folgendes: eine dunkle Kreatur befindet sich in der Schule. Es gab schon einige Opfer, und wir denken, dass es sich um einen Vampir handelt. Bis jetzt gibt es keine Beweise oder Hinweise, wer hinter den Angriffen steckt. Es könnte sich um mehrere Vampire handeln, oder einen Eindringling in die Schule, oder um jemanden, der bereits hier war. Einer von uns könnte der Täter sein, obwohl es, wie ich bereits sagte, keine Beweise gibt. Ich wäre sehr von euch allen enttäuscht, sollte ich wilde und kindische Anschuldigungen hören. In Zeiten wie diesen müssen wir vereint bleiben."

Jeder tauschte Blicke mit seinen Sitznachbarn. Harrys Blick traf Ron, und dieser murmelte: „Snape …"

Harry nickte still, und fühlte, wie ihn das Schuldgefühl in der Brust kitzelte. Er erwartete, dass Dumbledore über Snape sprechen und die Gerüchte ruhen lassen würde – doch zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden in der Großen Halle geschah dies nicht.

„Ich muss auch einen Mann erwähnen, über den ihr alle euch furchtbar schnell ein Urteil erlaubt habt, wegen dem, was er ist", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Professor Snape ist in der Tat ein Vampir, jedoch –"

Ein Flüstern brach in der gesamten Halle aus und breitete sich wie eine Welle im Raum aus. Dumbledore räusperte sich und beendete somit den Lärm.

„- jedoch muss ich etwas ganz klar stellen", sagte er ernst. „Es gibt keine verlässlichen Hinweise, um jemandem die Schuld zu geben. Bis dies geschieht, ist jeder in diesem Schloss so unschuldig oder schuldig wie jeder andere. Professor Snape könnte genauso gut der Angreifer sein wie ich."

Harry und Ron tauschten wieder einen Blick. Jeder, sogar Harry, konnte dem nicht zustimmen. Die Vorstellung, dass Dumbledore in der Nacht mit einem dunklen Umhang verhüllt durch die Schule glitt und Schüler biss, schien aus irgendeinem Grund nicht überzeugend.

„Noch etwas anderes", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir werden eine neue Sicherheitsmaßnahme starten. Ab diesem Augenblick ist ab neun Uhr abends Ausgangssperre. Bis dahin müssen alle in ihren Schlafsälen sein – denn wenn die Uhr neun schlägt, werden alle Türen und Fenster in Hogwarts automatisch verschlossen sein, und sich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder öffnen. Wenn ihr nicht in euren Schlafsälen seid, werdet ihr die Nacht alleine in den Korridoren verbringen müssen, egal, ob ihr Schüler, Lehrer oder Geister seid. Ich bitte euch alle, diese Information sehr, sehr ernst zu nehmen, denn ihr werdet eure Dummheit ansonsten erst zu spät bemerken."

Er nickte einmal kurz mit dem Kopf und murmelte dann: „Wenn ihr mit dem Essen fertig seid, dürft ihr in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren. Schlaft gut."

Er stand auf und verließ die Halle. Professor McGonagall sah sich um, stand dann ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm. Einige andere Lehrer taten es ihr gleich. Harry fühlte, wie sich die Blicke auf seinen Hinterkopf vermehrten, und stand deshalb ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ließ seine Freunde am Tisch zurück. Er wollte nur hier raus. Er bemerkte fast nicht, wie seine Beine ihn auf die Schlossgründe hinaus trugen. Er fand einen Platz am See, setzte sich und legte die Arme um seine Knie. Kalter Wind blies gegen seinen Rücken und ließ Wellen über die Seeoberfläche tanzen. Ein einsamer Tentakel streckte sich aus dem Wasser, und verschwand sofort wieder in der Tiefe.

Harry verlor jedes Gefühl für Zeit, bis die Dunkelheit hereinbrach und das Schloss vor ihm mit tausend Kerzen erhellt wurde. Er konnte sehen, wie einer der Sicherheitsdrachen in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser auf dem Boden aufstampfte, und ein anderer lag eingerollt und schlafend am Boden. Durch die riesigen Fenster der Astronomiehalle konnte er Norbert, Sly und ihr Kind Kibbles II sehen. Sly lag am Ende der Halle und sah zu, wie der junge Drache mit dem Schweif seines Vaters spielte. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre Etwas in seinem Inneren böse auf ihn. Enttäuscht. Verlangte, dass er aufstand und etwas unternahm, but Harry wusste nicht, wie er die Situation verändern konnte. Er hatte oft versucht, seine Gedanken zu öffnen, und flüsterte in seinem Kopf: „Severus …?", aber er erhielt nie eine Antwort. Ihm wurde kalt, und er fühlte sich ein wenig verängstigt und einsame, doch er blieb sitzen, hielt sich an seinen Knien fest und ließ zu, dass die feuchten Tränen auf seine Jeans liefen. Er hatte sich noch nie so allein gefühlt. Als würde etwas Wichtiges fehlen.

Bis endlich eine Stimme hinter ihm sprach. Es war jedoch nicht Snape.

„Harry …"

Er wandte sich um und hinter ihm saß ihm Schneidersitz niemand anderer als Albus Dumbledore. Sein Bart leuchtete im Mondlicht. Die Enttäuschung, dass es nicht Snape war, traf Harry wie eine Welle, und er wandte sich um, den Kopf wieder zwischen seinen Armen verbergend.

„Hallo, Professor …", murmelte er. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und sah, dass es schon halb neun war. „Ich werde bald in meinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen, ich wollte nur ein wenige frische Luft …"

„Das ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ich werde dich nicht darum bitten zurückzugehen, bis du es willst …"

Ein paar Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille, während Harry versuchte, seine Tränen zu stoppen, und Dumbledore ein wenig näher kam, um neben ihm zu sitzen. Die Augen des Schulleiters waren voller Staunen auf den Himmel gerichtet.

„Ich frage mich, ob es Etwas gibt, worüber du reden möchtest", sagte Dumbledore sanft und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er wollte reden, furchtbar gern sogar, aber nicht über seinen Beschützer, den er verlassen hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ die Schuldgefühle wieder aufsteigen. Dumbledore schien dies zu bemerken, denn er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Er ist nicht böse auf dich, Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ron und Hermine haben das auch schon gesagt", antwortete Harry und rieb sich die Augen. „Aber ich weiß, dass er es ist … ich … ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren. Er ist weg, oder? Der Bund … ich hab ihn zerstört …"

Nun, da Harry es endlich gegenüber sich selbst und jemand anderem zugegeben hatte, was seine größte Angst war, schienen die Emotionen durch ihn zu strömen. Er schloss wieder seine Augen. Dumbledore klopfte ihm wieder sanft auf die Schulter, und sagte beruhigend: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Bund, den ihr habt, kann nicht zerstört werden, und davor solltest du auch nie Angst haben. Alles, was wir im Moment haben, ist ein kleines psychologisches Problem zwischen dir und Severus, aber darum müsst ihr euch selbst kümmern. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass Streitigkeiten zwischen den Mitgliedern eines Bunds immer gelöst werden – wenn keiner von ihnen eine Lösung findet, kümmert sich der Bund darum. Du musst keine Angst haben, Harry. Alles wird gut werden."

Harry war einige Augenblicke lang still. Er wollte Dumbledore verzweifelt glauben, dass er den Beschützerbund nicht zerstört hatte, aber es war so schwierig, während er sich so alleine fühlte. „Professor … denke Sie, dass er es zulassen würde, dass ich ihn besuche?", fragte er.

Aber als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, war Dumbledore verschwunden. Harrys Unterbewusstsein deutete dies als „Nein". Er war nicht sicher, ob er sich nun besser fühlen sollte oder nicht, doch er stand trotzdem auf, strich seinen Umhang glatt und ging in Richtung Schloss davon. Als er am Krankenflügel vorbeiging blieb er kurz stehen und versuchte es noch einmal. „Severus?", dachte er.

Er erhielt keine Antwort.


	19. Die Handschuhe

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 19 – Die Handschuhe

Weihnachten kam auf Hogwarts zu, und brachte mit sich eine dicke Schneedecke und den Gedanken des Friedens in die Schule. Die Geister schwebten in kleinen Gruppen herum und sangen Weihnachtslieder, und Justin Finch-Fletchley eröffnete in der Eingangshalle einen Stand für heiße Kastanien. Dieser wurde vor allem bei den muggelgeborenen Schülern sehr beliebt und alle Erlöse gingen an die Bright Sparks. Wenn gefragt wurde, wofür das Geld verwendet wurde, antwortete Justin nur, dass die Snacks in den Spielpausen eben auch Gold kosteten.

Die Große Halle wurde wie üblich zu Weihnachten mit zwölf riesigen Weihnachtsbäumen geschmückt, an denen Kugeln, Eiszapfen, zarte Ornamente, sowie Geschenke, Satinschleifen und winzige Figuren aus Gold hingen. Die verzauberte Decke war ständig weiß und aus ihr fiel Schnee, der ihre Köpfe nie erreichte, und in jedem Korridor und Klassenzimmer wurden große Feuer entzündet. Die Schlossgründe waren, so weit das Auge sehen, konnte mit einer Schicht aus Schnee und Eis bedeckt.

Harry wäre von der spektakulären Show, die der Winter für die Schule abzog, ziemlich beeindruckt gewesen, wenn seine Gedanken nicht andauernd zu Snape gewandert wären. Zum Glück waren all seine Freunde deswegen sehr hilfsbereit und verständnisvoll. Nur Ron, Hermine und Kainda wussten vom Beschützerbund und seinem Streit mit Snape, aber die anderen fühlten trotzdem, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und sie versuchten, ihn davon abzulenken. Hermines Vorstellung von Ablenkung von Snape war, für die UTZ Prüfungen zu wiederholen, was allerdings nicht unbedingt zu Harrys Hobbys gehörte. Draco, Ron und Hermine gingen mit ihm nach draußen auf die verschneiten Schlossgründe, um mit ihm Quidditch zu spielen, und Neville schloss sich ihnen manchmal an, obwohl er vor Kälte blau wurde und sie ihn dick einwickeln mussten. Luna war nicht gerade die am meisten beruhigende Person der Welt, aber Bucket, das kleine Kätzchen, machte eines Morgens alles wunderbar, indem er auf einen der Weihnachtsbäume sprang und versuchte, hinauf zu klettern, sich dabei aber im Lametta verfing. Hagrid musste ihn retten, wobei er sich viele Kratzer einholte, bevor Bucket wieder mit allen vier Beinen auf dem Boden stand. Der Anblick von Bucket, der Hagrid den Korridor entlang nachtrottete und dabei Lametta hinter sich herzog entlockte vielen Mädchen ein _Ooh_ und ein Seufzen, weil sie ihn so süß fanden. Sogar Harry musste deswegen ein wenig lächeln.

Sneezy munterte Harry aber am besten auf. Harrys Pelzige Pilze waren schon vor langem in den Mülleimer umgezogen, aber Sneezy machte seine Sache auch alleine gut. Inzwischen konnte er schon halb verständliche Gespräche führen, obwohl seine Grammatik einfach grauenhaft war. Vier Tage vor Weihnachten, am einundzwanzigsten Dezember, erzählte er Harry von einer Eule, die er am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte.

„War grooooooooße Eulue!", quietschte er, streckte seine Arme so weit aus wie nur möglich und sprang auf und ab. „Groooße Flügel! Und ich sagen: ‚Lo, Eulue!', aber Eulue sag nicht!"

„Sagt nichts", sagte Harry, lächelte ein wenig und gab Sneezy ein Stück Toast.

„Mmmmmm, Krulpel", sagte Sneezy. Er knabberte eine Weile an seinem Toast und patschte dann davon, um Draco ein wenig um Croissants an zu jammern und ihm von der Eule zu erzählen.

„Was sollen wir heute machen?", fragte Ron. „Ich meine, wir haben bis nach Neujahr keinen Unterricht mehr. Sollen wir raus gehen und noch ein wenig Quidditch spielen?"

„Ja, okay", sagte Harry. Er bestreute seine Frühstückseier mit Salz und Pfeffer, denn das war die einzige Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass Sneezy darum bettelte. Sneezy nieste sowieso immer, aber Salz und Pfeffer färbten sein Gesicht blau und er musste nach Luft schnappen. Danach ging Sneezy jeder Art von Pulver aus dem Weg, inklusive Schnee, was allerdings ein kleines Problem war, weil das Schloss ja von allen Seiten davon umgeben war.

„Ich werde gehen und Justin und Ernie fragen, ob sie auch mitkommen wollen, in Ordnung?", sagte Draco, stand auf und überließ die Überreste Sneezy. „Ich werde hier sowieso keine Ruhe haben mit dieser kleinen Tratschkiste."

Er ging auf die andere Seite der Halle. In seiner Abwesenheit packte Sneezy den Rest des Croissants, lief über den Tisch, tunkte es in das Ketchup von Rons Würstchen und legte es dann kichernd auf Dracos Stuhl.

„Danke", sagte Ron trocken und klaubte die Krümel des Croissants aus seinem Ketchup. „Wirklich vielen Dank, Sneezy."

„S'okay", sagte Sneezy strahlend.

Draco kam vom Tisch der Hufflepuffs zurück. „Ich hab sie gefragt und sie meinen, dass es in Ordnung geht. Sie treffen uns draußen am Feld um – " Und er setzte sich.

* * *

„Es war NICHT lustig."

„Heeheehee, ich denken war sehr lustig."

„Wie wär's, wenn ich dich in Ketchup tunke? Dann werden wir ja sehen, wie lustig es ist."

„Ich fordern dich raus."

„Oder ... wie wär's, wenn ich dich in eine Dose ... SALZ schließe?"

Sneezy quietschte und versteckte sich in Rons Tasche. Draco kicherte.

„Oh, sei nicht so grausam", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Und ein Croissant an meine Rückseite zu kleben wird nicht als grausam gezählt?", sagte er, sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an und zog seine Quidditchhandschuhe fester.

Ginny warf ihm einen gelangweilten Blick zu, als könnte ihr das alles nicht weniger zu Gemüte gehen. „Das ist nicht meine Sache. Und obwohl es lustig war ist es nur eine Schande, dass bei allen Malfoys der Sinn für Humor bei der Geburt herausgerissen und ins Feuer geworfen wird."

Ron sah die beiden stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich bitte euch! Sneezy hat hier gerade eine kleine Krise und er braucht es nicht, dass ihr zwei Kindsköpfe wie die Kleinkinder streitet." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wirklich, wie lange könnt ihr beiden denn noch streiten?"

„Du schaffst es ja ein paar Monate lang", sagte Ginny gerade heraus.

„Hallo ihr da unten? Könnt ihr mich überhaupt hören?", rief Harry hoch oben in der Luft auf seinem Besen und winkte ihnen zu. „Ihr streitet hoffentlich nicht!"

„Nein, tun sie nicht", rief Kainda, die neben Hermine saß. „Sie reden über Quidditch." Sie senkte die Stimme und sah sie grinsend von der Seite her an. „Nun, fliegt schon los, bevor ich es dem Chef sage."

Draco lachte und flog auf seinem Besen davon. „Clever, Kainda."

Ron gab Hermine vorsichtig Sneezy und dann folgten er und Ginny halbherzig Draco, obwohl sie die Wärme von Hermines Feuer im Glas nicht verlassen wollten. Kainda gluckste, steckte ein weiteres Marshmallow an ihre Gabel und hielt es über das Feuer. „Einige Leute schätzen einfach die kleinen Dinge nicht, oder?"

Hermine blätterte in ihrem Buch eine weitere Seite um und warf Kainda einen Blick zu. „Du vermisst es wirklich, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit freundlicher Miene, während das Team oben in der Luft mit den Übungen begann.

Kainda nickte. „Es ist wie ... was wäre, wenn du blind würdest, Hermine? Du könntest nicht mehr lesen, oder schreiben, oder andere Dinge, die du gerne machst. Bei mir ist es irgendwie so. Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass meine Bauchmuskeln stärker werden, und sie wird sehen, ob ich nach Weihnachten wieder alleine gehen kann."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Wenn du gehen kannst, wirst du auch auf einem Besen fliegen können."

Kainda schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf einem Besen fliegen ist im Vergleich zu Quidditch nichts. Du musst dich ducken können, und strecken und all das. Dinge, die ich nicht kann." Sie seufzte und warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände. Sie trug noch immer ihre fingerlosen Quidditchhandschuhe aus Leder. „Bei meinen UTZen läuft es aber gut. Ich hab keine Ahnung, welchen Job ich nachher will. Wahrscheinlich etwas in einem Büro. Etwas Langweiliges eben."

„Du könntest Schiedsrichterin im Quidditch werden", schlug Hermine vor.

Kainda grinste und lehnte sich zurück, wobei sie ihren dicken Mantel fester um ihre Schultern wickelte. „Ich würde mehr Streitereien als die Spieler beginnen."

Oben in der Luft lief das Training gut. Als er beschlossen hatte, Trainer zu werden, hatte sich Harry geschworen, nicht wie Oliver Wood zu werden und sich zu viel einzumischen. Wood hatte immer jedes Manöver demonstriert und sie mussten es immer und immer wieder wiederholen, bis alles daran bis ins kleinste Detail perfekt war, wenn sie es im Spiel anwandten. Harry war fest entschlossen, nicht so werden, aber es war sehr schwer, wenn er zusah, wie Ron die Faultierrolle versuchte.

„Es soll ein Rollen sein, wirklich zügig", sagte er. „Pack einfach deinen Besen und schwing dich herum. Stell dir vor, du wärst in einer Waschmaschine."

„In einer was?", sagte Ron, der rücklings von seinem Besen hing und Harry anstarrte.

„Ist doch egal. Roll einfach und lass dich nicht nur fallen. Das Prinzip ist Rollen, dann kannst du – "

„Harry. Ich hab's verstanden." Ron kletterte wieder richtig auf seinen Besen und packte ihn fest. „Okay, ich rolle also nach unten und dann wieder nach oben. Wie mit einem Korkenzieher."

„Genau", sagte Harry. „Merk dir, dass es eine Rolle ist, nach unten kopfüber rollen und dann wieder auf die richtige Seite nach oben."

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe und schwang sich dann auf eine Seite. Er kam unten an, schlenkerte dann ein wenig, aber blieb dort. Er seufzte. „Es liegt am Besen, das muss es sein. Er ist nicht für dieses komische Rollen gebaut worden."

„Vielleicht musst du irgendwie ... den Besen mit dir rollen", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Versuch es einfach weiter, okay? Du wirst es am Ende schon schaffen. Ich bin sicher, dass Wood es konnte, sogar drei Mal hintereinander."

„Wood war aber wie ein Bodybuilder gebaut", beschwerte sich Ron. Er setzte sich wieder richtig auf den Besen und lag dann nur schwach darauf, die Arme und Beine unter ihm baumelnd. „Ich bin es nicht. Hey, was glaubst du, wenn ich versuche, den Besen ...? Oder vielleicht drehe ich den Besen nicht mit mir, oder so was."

„Harry! Harry!"

Harry beeilte sich, zum anderen Ende des Feldes zu kommen, wo Ginny und Neville trainierten. Sie winkte ihn herüber. Er ließ Ron alleine, damit er seine Rolle weiter üben konnte, und flog zu ihnen hinüber, wo er in der Luft stehen blieb.

„Neville hat Probleme beim Fangen", sagte Ginny. „Seine Hände sind schon ganz kalt."

Harry besah sich Nevilles Hände. Sie wurden etwas blau. „Okay Neville, geh und setz dich. Frag Hermine, ob sie dir ein Paar Handschuhe heraufbeschwört, du wirst schon wieder in Ordnung sein, wenn du aufgewärmt bist. Draco! Kannst du Jäger spielen, während – "

Plötzlich ertönte auf der anderen Seite des Feldes ein Schrei. Alle schraken auf und wirbelten herum und versuchten zu sehen, was passiert war. Auf der anderen Seite in der Kommentatorenkabine konnte Harry Ernie und Justin sehen. Ernie geriet in Panik und Justin sank langsam zu Boden.

„Hilfe!", schrie Ernie. „Hilfe, Hilfe!"

Harry drehte seinen Feuerblitz herum und jagte das Feld entlang und ließ sich dann schnell in die Kabine neben Justin fallen. Er kniet auf dem Boden, umklammerte seinen Arm und zitterte vor Schmerzen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, während die anderen kamen und sich um Ernie und Justin scharten.

„Der Klatscher ist aus der Kiste entkommen", sagte Ernie panisch. „Er hat ihn am Arm erwischt und ich weiß nicht, wohin er ist ..."

Luna und Hermine eilte die oberste Sitzreihe entlang. Hermine schob Kaindas Rollstuhl, während Luna mit Bucket alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Neville, der auf seine Hände blies, folgte ihnen zitternd.

„Was ist los?", sagte Hermine und kniete sich neben Justin.

„Angriff von einem Klatscher, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Wir wissen nicht, wo er jetzt ist. Ernie, in welche Richtung ist er davon geflogen?"

„Zum Wald hin", sagte Ernie schnell. „Aber er könnte auch – "

Plötzlich brach der Klatscher durch die Decke der Kabine und zerschmetterte sie. Alle schrien und versuchten, den Weg frei zu machen. Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was ihn dazu brachte es zu tun, oder woher er die Idee hatte, dass er es tatsächlich schaffen könnte, aber er sprang nach vor. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den Klatscher und er fiel hin, zog ihn mit sich nach unten und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn. Der Klatscher zog und kämpfte und versuchte, zu entkommen.

„Holt die Kiste!", rief Harry und hinderte den Klatscher an einem weiteren Fluchtversuch.

Ginny sprang auf um die Kiste für die Bälle zu holen und zog sie herüber. Harry kämpfte sich zu ihr hin, während Ginny die Halterung öffnete, und gemeinsam schafften sie es, den Klatscher in die Kiste zu zwängen. Harry schloss keuchend fest die Halterung.

„So", sagte er und rieb sich die Brust, wo der Klatscher in zuvor schmerzhaft getroffen hatte. „Nun ... was?"

Alle starrten ihn an. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was?", wiederholte er.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft, ohne dabei getötet zu werden?", sagte Ernie, der sich schwer beeindruckt anhörte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wood hat das auch gemacht. Als er mir zum ersten Mal die Klatscher gezeigt hat, hat er ihn auch zurück in die Kiste gezwungen. Seht mal, wir diskutieren das später. Justin muss in den Krankenflügel."

„Wie sollen wir ihn dort hinbringen?", sagte Ginny besorgt.

„Ihn schweben lassen?", schlug Draco vor. „Obwohl es bis zum Schloss weit ist und bei Menschen mit gebrochenen Knochen ist das nie sicher. Wenn wir es nicht perfekt machen könnten wir ihn noch mehr verletzen."

„Können wir ihn tragen?", sagte Luna. Bucket knabberte am Ende ihres Schals, aber sie schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Wir sind doch ziemlich viele. Ich bin sicher, dass wir es schaffen würden."

„Das ist noch riskanter als schweben", sagte Ron und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Soll ich zum Schloss fliegen und Madam Pomfrey holen?"

„Was würde uns das bringen?", fragte Ernie. „Justin wäre noch immer hier draußen in der Kälte und wir wüssten nicht, wie wir ihn rein bringen sollen."

„Wartet! Ich weiß es!", sagte Hermine. Sie stand auf, rollte die Ärmel hoch und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ich werde eine Trage heraufbeschwören! Dann können wir ihn einfach drauflegen und die Trage zur Schule fliegen lassen!"

Alle gingen ein wenig zurück um ihr mehr Platz zu geben. Justin umklammerte immer noch fest seinen Arm. Hermine ging sicher, dass ihr Zauberstab nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, wedelte dann ein paar Mal damit und hielt ihn anschließend ruhig. Harry sah, wie die ersten Anzeichen einer Trage erschienen, aber plötzlich hörte er ein seltsames wildes Zischen und ein Schnarren und Bucket riss sich von Lunas Armen los und sprang direkt auf Hermines Zauberstab zu. Hermine schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sich Buckets Klauen in ihre Hand senkten und den Zauberstab zur Seite stießen, der – unglücklicherweise – jetzt genau auf Justins Arm deutete. Ein schreckliches Knarren und Reißen ertönte, Justin schrie, und als die anderen erkannten, was der Zauber angerichtet hatte, fiel eine schwere Stille über sie. Hermine schlug entsetzt die Hände über den Mund.

„Oh nein! Justin ... es tut mir so leid! Schnell, wir müssen in zum Schloss tragen, die Gefahr für seinen Arm ist jetzt egal ... oh nein ... was hab ich nur getan?"

* * *

Es war für sie alle ein sehr stiller Nachmittag, während sie vor dem Krankenflügel saßen und versuchten, sich nicht anzusehen. Justin war noch immer drinnen, wo Madam Pomfrey sich um ihn kümmerte; sie war äußert wütend gewesen, als sie ihn gebracht hatten. Sie ließ sie nicht hinein, denn sie hatte andere Patienten, die viel Ruhe brauchten (Snape, dachte Harry mit einem sehr schweren Gefühl im Magen), und sagte ihnen, dass sie draußen warten mussten. Hermine war den Tränen nahe und Ron versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Alle anderen saßen nur ruhig da und versuchten zu vergessen wie es aussah, wenn eine Trage im Arm von jemandem erschien. Nur Luna war in guter Laune.

„Es ist hier ziemlich leise", sagte sie mild und kraulte den sehr zufrieden aussehenden Bucket.

„Vielleicht sollte es auch so bleiben", sagte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

Luna lächelte ihn verträumt an. „Oh, das denke ich nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum alle so düster sind."

„Vielleicht weil Justin dort drin ist und einen Holzrahmen im Arm hat!", schnappte Ernie.

Hermine begann zu weinen. Ron legte sanft einen Arm um sie. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine", sagte er beruhigend. Er hob die Stimme und wandte den Blick Luna zu. „Du solltest dich nicht wegen den Fehlern von anderen schuldig fühlen."

„Ich spüre sehr viele negative Wellen gegen Bucket", sagte Luna gelangweilt und ihre hervortretenden Augen sahen sie alle an.

„Stellt euch das vor", murmelte Draco.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich und Madam Pomfrey steckte den Kopf heraus. „Ihr könnt jetzt hereinkommen und ihn sehen", sagte sie. „Aber wirklich nur ihn. Und auch nicht lange! Er braucht jetzt viel Zeit zur Erholung."

Alle nickten und gingen in den Krankenflügel. Luna ließ Bucket vor der Tür auf dem Boden zurück und er verschwand einer Ratte folgend in Richtung der Kerker.

Das Bett am Ende der Station war durch einen Vorhang vom Rest abgetrennt. Harry musste nicht einmal nachdenken um zu wissen, wer dahinter war und seine Wunden und seinen Stolz heilen ließ. Madam Pomfrey merkte, wohin sein Blick gewandert war und schob ihn stirnrunzelnd prompt zu Justin.

Justin saß aufrecht in Bett und sah zwar aus, als hätte er Schmerzen, aber er schien auch glücklich. Er lächelte matt als sie kamen und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor.

„Es tut mir so leid, Justin", jammerte sie. „Ich wusste einfach nicht ... und ich verspreche, dass das normalerweise nicht passiert ..."

„Es ist okay", sagte er freundlich. „Ist ja nichts passiert ... nun ... eigentlich ..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny.

Justin sah ein wenig nervös aus. Er spielte einen Moment lang mit seinen Fingern und sagte dann mit einem kleinen, schwachen Lachen: „Unser Team scheint in letzter Zeit einige Spieler durch Verletzungen zu verlieren ... Madam Pomfrey hat sich so gut sie konnte um meinen Arm gekümmert ... aber nun ja, es ist so, das Gelenk wurde direkt von der ... ähm ... Trage getroffen. Und es gibt jetzt damit ein kleines Problem."

„Welches Problem?", fragte Ernie und beobachtete Justin ängstlich.

„Es ist ein wenig ... schwach", sagte Justin und klang dabei müde. „Und um jede Bewegung zu vermeiden musste Madam Pomfrey einen Scharnierzauber verwenden. Aber es ist so: sie hat noch nie einen Scharnierzauber an einem Ellbogen verwendet. Und ... es gab einen unvorhersehbaren Nebeneffekt."

Als ihn alle auffordernd ansahen zog er seinen Arm unter der Bettdecke hervor. Alle rissen entsetzt die Münder auf, als er ihn in die falsche Richtung abbog und sein Schulterblatt mit dem Handrücken berührte.

„Tatsächlich", sagte er blank und zog den Arm zurück. „Und er wird eine Weile so bleiben, müsst ihr wissen. Und weil er auch noch schwach ist werd ich wohl kaum einen Schläger schwingen können."

„Also haben wir noch einen Treiber verloren", sagte Draco düster.

Justin nickte. „Und ich hab nicht mal in einem Spiel gespielt."

„Naja ... es war ja nicht deine Schuld", sagte Ernie. „Ich meine ... wir können einen anderen Treiber finden, oder? Es ist nicht so, als wäre die ganze Schule in einem Quidditchteam. Es muss noch jemanden geben, irgendwo ..." Er verstummte.

Alle sahen Harry grimmig an. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke und seufzte. „Wir müssen also einen neuen Treiber finden. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ähm ...", sagte Kainda.

„Vielleicht ...", sagte Ron.

„Eventuell ...", sagte Draco.

„Wer?", fragte Harry.

„Du", antworteten die drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich?", sagte Harry schockiert. „Ich? Ein Treiber? Erstens, ich bin kein Treiber. Und zweitens, ich spiele nicht mehr Quidditch. Würde ich spielen, wäre ich ein Sucher oder Jäger, aber sicher kein Treiber."

„Harry", sagte Ron. „Du hast einen Klatscher zu Boden gezwungen. Du hast bestimmt die Kraft, um ein Treiber zu sein."

„Es ist komplett anders, wenn man einen Schläger dazu hat", sagte Harry. „In meiner alten Muggelschule war ich im Tennis und bei solchen Sachen immer total schlecht. Ich konnte überhaupt keine Bälle treffen."

„Der Klatscher ist nicht nur ein Ball", sagte Kainda. „Er wird von dir angezogen. Du musst nur mit dem Schläger vage in seine Richtung schlagen und du wirst ihn treffen."

„Ich hab in meinen Armen aber nicht genug Kraft", sagte Harry. „Wirklich, Leute, ich kann kein Treiber sein. Habt ihr schon jemals einen Treiber gesehen, der so dünn war wie ich? Ich werde dort draußen zu Brei geschlagen."

Alle tauschten offensichtlich verzweifelte Blicke aus.

„Was?", sagte Harry.

„Du bist nicht mehr elf Jahre alt", sagte Hermine leise.

Harry starrte sie an. „Danke, dass du mir das sagst, Hermine, aber wir reden hier über Quidditch."

„Nein, ich meine ... ja, du warst in unserem ersten Jahr mager ...", sagte sie. „Aber du bist gewachsen, Harry. Du bist nicht mehr klein und schmächtig."

„Schmächtig?", sagte Harry und seine Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Was meinst du mit schmächtig? Ich war nie schmächtig!"

„Ähm ...", sagte Ron. „Nun, versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber das warst du. Irgendwie. Sieh mal, steh auf und ich werd's dir zeigen."

Harry stand auf und fragte sich, wo das alles hinführen sollte. Ron folgte ihm und sagte dann: „Malfoy, steh auf."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, stand aber trotzdem auf.

„Gut. Hermine, in unserem ersten Jahr, wer war da von mir, Malfoy und Harry der größte?", fragte Ron.

„Wahrscheinlich du", sagte Hermine. „Dann Draco ... dann Harry ..."

„Und wer war am schmächtigsten?", fragte Ron.

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich, aber Hermine sagte: „Nun ... wenn du klein und dürr meinst, dann wahrscheinlich Harry."

„Und wer hat von uns jetzt die beste Figur?", sagte Ron.

Harry warf Draco und Ron einen Blick zu. Ron war tatsächlich kleiner als er, wenn auch nur um ein paar Zentimeter. Draco war so groß wie er, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen größer. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Draco und Ron genau ansah und mit sich verglich, und zu seiner Überraschung war er gar nicht mehr so ... schmächtig. Draco war dünn, groß und Ron war noch immer ziemlich schlaksig. Er sah seine eigenen Arme und seine Brust an und hätte Hermines Antwort vorhersehen können.

„Harry", flüsterte sie.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ein guter Treiber wäre", sagte er schnell.

„Oh, komm schon Harry", sagte Kainda. „Sieh dich an, du kannst leicht ein Treiber sein! Du hast die perfekte Figur dazu! Du weißt, wie sehr du Quidditch liebst, und das Team braucht einen Treiber ..."

„Aber – ", sagte Harry.

„Hör auf, ein verdammter Gentleman zu sein", sagte sie grinsend. „Es ist mir egal, dass ich jede Woche ein paar Stunden auf den Tribünen sitze und heiße Schokolade trinken kann, es ist für mich absolut okay. Ich weiß, dass du dir um mich Sorgen machst, Harry, aber du musst nicht alles, was du liebst, aufgeben um es zu beweisen ... hier."

Sie rollte die Ärmel hoch und begann, ihre wertvollen Quidditchhandschuhe zu öffnen. Es war das Paar, das sie am liebsten hatte, und sie hatte mit ihnen noch nie ein Spiel verloren – aber trotzdem zog sie sie von ihren Händen und gab sie Harry.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Komm schon, Harry ... mach mich stolz ..."

Er besah sich die Handschuhe und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Er wusste, wie viel sie Kainda bedeuteten, wie selten sie die Handschuhe abnahm, wie sie geträumt hatte, mit diesen Handschuhen Quidditch für England zu spielen. Er sah sie an und ihre Augen glitzerten hoffnungsvoll.

Er zog die Handschuhe an, zog sie fest und spürte, wie er von Stolz erfüllt wurde. „Ich werde es machen", sagte er.

„Wunderbar!", sagte Ron grinsend und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Gehen wir wieder nach draußen und bringen wir dir bei, wie man auf Dinge schlägt!"

„Wir sehen dich später, okay Justin?", sagte Ernie vorsichtig.

„Klar, viel Spaß", sagte Justin. Er lächelte und rief ihnen noch einmal nach, als sie den Krankenflügel schon fast verlassen hatten. „Oh, Ernie, vergiss nicht unseren Stand für heiße Kastanien, wir können uns das Geschäft doch nicht entgehen lassen!"

In der Eingangshalle wandten sie sich nach links und gingen hinaus auf die Schlossgründe, aber Harry wurde von einer Stimme hinter ihm aufgehalten. „Harry?"

Er wandte sich um und sah Kainda, die Probleme hatte, mit dem schnellen Gang der anderen mitzuhalten. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm die Griffe ihres Rollstuhls.

„Danke", sagte sie dankbar. Sie streckte den Arm aus und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Du wirst ein großartiger Treiber sein, das weiß ich genau."

„Solange es für dich in Ordnung ist", sagte er. „Ich meine, ich will nicht, dass du dich irgendwie ausgeschlossen fühlst ... besonders weil ich deine Handschuhe und deine Position habe, und du kannst in der Zwischenzeit nichts tun ... wenn du nicht willst, dass ich – "

Sie lachte. „So süß. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry, es macht mir nichts aus ... ich will sehen, wie meine Handschuhe benützt werden. Quidditch ist nicht alles, was ich in meinem Leben habe. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge ... lernen und Hausgaben und noch andere solche Späße."

Harry warf einen Blick nach vorne durch die Halle. Die anderen hatten inzwischen schon den halben Weg über die Schlossgründe zurückgelegt und schienen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry und Kainda noch nicht einmal auf der Steintreppe waren. Er sah sich um damit er sicher war, dass sie alleine waren, bückte sich dann und küsste sie lächelnd auf die Stirn.

Sie lachte wieder. „Du rührseliger Kerl."

Er grinste, während sie den Kopf hob und ihn aufs Kinn küsste. „Wir müssen dich irgendwann mal an einen Baum im Verbotenen Wald binden", meinte er. „Damit ich dich heldenhaft vor den Sicherheitsdrachen retten kann."

„Du weißt schon, dass sie uns beide dabei anzünden würden?", sagte sie grinsend.

„Naja, solange uns dabei warm wird", sagte er schulterzuckend. Beide lachten und er schob sie hinaus in die Schlossgründe, wobei er sich seltsam stolz und erwachsen fühlte.

* * *

Als endlich alle beschlossen, zum Abendessen zurück zum Schloss zu gehen wurde es bereits dunkel. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht und er war erfrischt. Quidditch zu spielen und zu wissen, dass es bis zum nächsten Spiel nicht mehr lange dauerte, war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Sie hatten als Training ein paar kleine Spiele gespielt und er merkte, dass ein Treiber zu sein viel energiegeladener war als ein Sucher zu sein. Sogar ein Jäger hatte eine kleine Pause, wenn der Quaffel bei einem anderen Spieler war, aber als Treiber hatte man nie die Möglichkeit, ruhig zu sein. Harry liebte es.

Sie zogen sich um und teilten sich dann zum Abendessen einen Tisch, redeten aufgeregt und lachten über die Ereignisse des Tages. Harrys Geist war sehr erschöpft, aber auch so zufrieden, dass er keinen Gedanken für irgendetwas anderes hatte. Nach dem Abendessen sagte er gute Nacht zu Kainda, Draco, Ernie und Luna und ging dann mit den anderen hoch zum Turm der Gryffindors.

„Das war ein wirklich großartiger Tag", sagte Ron grinsend. „Ich kann unser erstes Spiel nicht mehr erwarten. Wir werden sie fertig machen, egal, wer gegen uns spielen muss!"

Sie erreichten das Porträtloch. Hermine lächelte der Fetten Dame zu und sagte fröhlich: „Rote Bänder!"

Die Fette Dame schwang nach vorn um sie einzulassen. Noch immer redend kletterten sie durch das Loch in die Wärme des Gemeinschaftsraums. Das erste, was Harry auffiel war, dass es ziemlich kühl war, und dann fielen seine Augen auf das offene Fenster in der Ecke. Er ging hinüber um es zu schließen, aber eine weiße Gestalt flatterte herüber und landete auf seiner Schulter, bevor er etwas tun konnte.

„Hi Hedwig", sagte er und streichelte sie. „Wo bist du gewesen, mm?"

Sie knabberte an seinem Ohr und streckte ein Bein aus, an dem ein Brief für ihn hing. Er nahm ihn herunter und fragte sich, von wem er sein konnte, bevor es ihm wieder einfiel. Er drehte sich schnell um und rief: „Ron! Hermine!"

„Was ist los?", sagte Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Er hat geantwortet!", sagte Harry. „Der Brief ist von Bill!"


	20. Weihnachtskekse

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 20 – WEIHNACHTSKEKSE

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn einige lange Momente lang an, bevor Ron schnell sagte: „Öffne ihn."

Harry riss den Umschlag auf, und sein Herz fing an zu reisen. Das war's also. Er wusste nicht, wie weit Bills Antwort ihm helfen würde, aber immerhin würde er vielleicht erfahren, warum Khepri ihm das Leben schwer machte.

„Les ihn laut", sagte Hermine angespannt.

Harry nickte. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er den Brief entfaltete und las.

_Lieber Harry,_

_danke für deinen Brief, ich hatte ihn schon erwartet. Ich denke, du hast wegen der UTZ Arbeit in Geschichte der Zauberei gefragt – Ron hat mir vor ein paar Tagen wegen seines eigenen Projekts geschrieben. Ich hab allerdings noch nie gehört, dass Khepri Biester in UTZ Arbeiten vorkommen, aber ich hoffe, ich kann dir helfen._

_Khepri Biester – eigentlich sind sie Wesen, aber sie werden Biester genannt – stammen aus dem Alten Ägypten und sind unglaublich selten. Du weißt vermutlich, dass die Pyramiden als Grabmale für die Pharaos gebaut wurden, und, dass Zauberer Flüche auf die Pyramiden legten, um Muggelräuber aufzuhalten. Es war eine gute Strategie, aber damals lebten Zauberer und Muggel in Harmonie miteinander, und die Muggel erfuhren bald von den Flüchen. Die ägyptischen Zauberer erkannten, dass sie etwas Anderes brauchten, um die Pharaos und ihre Schätze im nächsten Leben zu schützen. Hast du schon von ägyptischen Ankhs gehört? Sie sehen aus wie Kreuze, nur der obere Haken ist eine Schlaufe. Die Muggelgeschichte erwähnt sie auch, als Symbol von Leben und Tod, aber die magischen Ankhs hatten viel mehr Macht. Jedes Ankh beschützt seinen Besitzer auf eine andere Art. Manche von ihnen sind Glücksbringer, andere Amulette, andere bekamen besondere Kräfte, und so weiter. Magische Ankhs wurden mit den ägyptischen Königen begraben, um diese zu beschützen, aber mit den Ankhs kamen auch deren Beschützer – die Khepri Biester. Im Moment denken wir, dass die ersten Khepri Biester einfach erschienen, als die ersten Ankhs geschaffen wurden. Jedes Ankh wird von zwei Khepri Biestern beschützt. Diese sind stark magisch und mysteriös, und man weiß nicht viel von ihnen, außer, dass sie allgemein hilfreich sind. Wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass ein Ankh von jemandem für etwas Böses verwendet werden kann, trennen sich die beiden Khepri Biester. Eines geht mit Demjenigen, der das Ankh sucht, und führt ihn zu ihm. Das andere geht zu dem schlimmsten Feind des Suchenden, und bittet um Hilfe, um die Suche zu beenden._

_Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen, Harry. Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!_

_Bill_

Stille lag wie eine giftige Wolke im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar Augenblick später sah Harry vom Brief auf; Ron und Hermine sahen in angespannt an.

„Also sucht Voldemort nach Khepris Ankh", sagte Ron langsam.

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und ein anderes Khepri Biest versucht, ihm dabei zu helfen. Und wenn er es findet, wird er die Macht des Ankhs kontrollieren können – welche auch immer es ist. Aber jedes Ankh hat eine andere Macht. Voldemort muss ein ganz besonderes suchen …"

„Warte", sagte Hermine. „Die ganze Sache hat begonnen, als ein neues Grab in Ägypten entdeckt wurde, oder? Rookwood hat es doch ausgeraubt."

„Aber Rookwood hat vermutlich nichts gefunden", sagte Harry. „Ansonsten würde Voldemort nicht noch immer suchen. Also muss jemand Voldemort zuvorgekommen sein und das Ankh bereits haben. Aber wer ist es? Und was wird das Ankh machen, wenn Voldemort es findet?"

„Wir müssen es herausfinden …" Hermine hielt die Hand hoch und zählte die Dinge an den Fingern ab, während sie schnell sprach. „Welche Art von Ankh ist es, wer ging in das Grab und in welcher Reihenfolge, und wohin kamen alle Artefakte daraus. Wenn das Ankh bei den Gegenständen war, die Rookwood mitgenommen hat, dann ist es vielleicht schon in Voldemorts Sammlung, aber er weiß es nicht. Oder vielleicht ist es noch dort … es könnte zum Beispiel in dem Grab versteckt sein. Es könnte noch dort sein, oder Ministerium könnte es gefunden haben."

„Oder …" Ron sah sie beide mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Stellt euch das mal vor. Was, wenn ein Muggel irgendwo es hat? Was, wenn ein Muggelgrabräuber tatsächlich vor Rookwood dort war, und das Ankh mitgenommen hat? Es könnte irgendwo auf der ganzen Welt sein. In einer Kiste auf einem Dachboden oder so. Oder es könnte in der Wüste und unter meterhohem Sand begraben sein."

„Ich hab eine Idee", sagte Hermine schnell. „Wir brauchen einen Experten wenn's um ägyptische Pharaonen und deren Gräber geht. Jemand, der vermutlich etwas über jeden einzelnen von ihnen weiß. Jemand, der nichts anderes tut, als sich Notizen über solche Dinge zu machen.

„Oh nein", sagte Ron. „Du schlägst doch nicht vor, dass wir unsere Freizeit aufgeben, noch dazu in den Weihnachtsferien, nur für –"

* * *

„Professor Binns …?"

Harry warf einen Blick ins Lehrerzimmer. Es war komplett leer. Das gesamte Schloss war unheimlich leise, denn es war der Morgen, an dem die Schüler für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fuhren, und normalerweise konnte man dann die Lehrer hier sehen, wie sie ein früher Glas Punsch tranken.

Harry seufzte und schloss die Tür. „Es bringt nichts. Er ist nicht hier, und in seinem Klassenzimmer haben wir ihn auch nicht gefunden. Wo könnte er sonst sein?"

„Bibliothek?", schlug Ron vor.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dort ist er normalerweise nicht … vielleicht sollten wir noch mal in seinem Klassenzimmer nachsehen …?"

„Ach, komm schon, wir haben Ferien", sagte Ron traurig. „Fast alle anderen sind schon heimgefahren. Könnten wir nicht einfach Marshmallows in der Großen Halle rösten, oder Schach spielen oder sowas?" Hermine warf Ron einen strengend Blick zu, und er sagte schnell: „Ich beschwer mich ja nicht, aber das ist wirklich langweilig.

„Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?", sagte eine trockene, pfeifende Stimme im Korridor zu ihrer Linken. Sie drehten sich schnell um. Professor Binns schwebte dort, ein gigantisches Buch in seinen Armen, und schien überrascht, auf Schüler zu treffen.

„Professor! Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe", sagte Harry und eilte zu ihm hinüber. „Wir haben eine Frage über die Ägypter."

„Die Ägypter, Patterson …?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry. „Wissen Sie etwas über das Grab, das während der Ferien entdeckt wurde?"

Professor Binns sah sie blinzelnd an, offenbar sehr überrascht, dass sie überhaupt mit ihm sprachen. „Nun … ja, ich denke schon … man hat herausgefunden, wer dort begraben war …"

„Wer?", fragte Harry schnell.

Professor Binns verzog sein faltiges Gesicht, während er angestrengt versuchte, sich zu erinnern; er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Buch durch seinen Bauch glitt. „Meistens wurden Pharaonen in den Pyramiden begraben, aber hier handelte es sich um eine seltsame Ausnahmen … eine sehr weise und mächtige Zauberin, mit dem Namen Jendayi … wir denken, dass sie viele der alten ägyptischen Flüche entdeckte, und als Dank dafür wurde sie wie ein König begraben …" Er blinzelte. „Warum fragen Sie …?"

„Diese Jendayi", sagte Ron beiläufig. „Wissen Sie, ob sie vielleicht mit einem Ankh begraben wurde oder nicht?"

„Ich denke schon, Webster …" Professor Binns sah wieder nachdenklich aus. „Ja, das war sie … ein sehr mächtiges Ankh, denke ich, genannt Shani Theoris. Ich kann mich gerade nicht daran erinnern, welche Macht dieses Ankh bekam … vielleicht kann Ihnen die Bibliothek weiterhelfen …"

„Es heißt also Shani Theoris", sagte Hermine, die einen Notizblock hervorgezogen und das meiste, das Professor Binns gesagt hatte, notiert hatte. Er sah überrascht aus, als auch außerhalb seines Unterrichts jemand jedes seiner Worte notierte. „Und es gehörte der Zauberin Jendayi?"

„Ja, das sitmmt, Miss Grey …", sagte Professor Binns langsam. „Nun … wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen, ich muss noch meine Notizen für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereiten …" Er wandte sich um, um durch die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer zu gleiten, und ein lautes _Klonk_ ertönte, als das Buch in seinem Bauch auf die Tür traf. „Ach je … könnte einer von Ihnen bitte Mr. Filch holen, damit er mir helfen kann …?"

„Filch ist nicht mehr hier", sagte Ron. „Seit … etwa zwei Jahren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein Todesser war, und er ist jetzt in Askaban."

„Du meine Güte … ich bin wirklich nicht auf dem Laufenden", sagte Professor Binns, dessen Stimme durch die Tür gedämpft war. „Manchmal übernimmt die Geschichte eben die Oberhand im Leben …"

* * *

Er hatte Recht. Während der nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry fast jeden wachen Moment in der Bibliothek, und kämpfte sich durch die Inhaltsverzeichnisse zahlloser Bücher, auf der Suche nach allen Informationen über Ankhs oder ägyptische Zauberinnen. Hermine arbeitete drei Bücher pro Minute durch, und versuchte sogar, ein paar zu lesen, die in Alten Runen oder Hieroglyphen geschrieben waren, doch sie schaffte es meist nicht.

Endlich kam der Weihnachtsabend, und Harry durchsuchte noch immer die Regale in der Geschichtsabteilung, wobei er jedes Buch in die Hand nahm, das annähernd interessant wirkte. Er hörte, wie sich Hermine in der Verbotenen Abteilung bewegte – als Schulsprecherin konnte sie so oft sie wollte dort hingehen. Die meisten ihrer Informationen kamen aus der Abteilung, und sie hatten acht Bücher gefunden, in denen die Zauberin Jendayi und ihre Errungenschaften erwähnt wurden. Keines hatte jedoch Informationen über das Shani Theoris und dessen Kräfte. Ein weiteres Problem, das Harry nicht aus dem Kopf ging, war die Frage, wo das Ankh von Khepri war. Falls es in der ägyptischen Wüste lag, begraben unter dem Sand von tausenden von Jahren, welche Chance hatte er dann, es vor Voldemort zu finden? Harry war noch nicht bereit, sein restliches Leben mit einem Spaten und einem Metalldetektor in der Wüste zu finden. Hermine war ganz seiner Meinung.

„Es gibt eine realistische Chance, dass Rookwood es hat, oder es noch dort draußen ist", hatte sie gesagt, und noch mehr und mehr Bücher in Harrys Armen abgeladen. „Ich hab an Bill geschrieben und ihn gebeten, sich mal ordentlich umzusehen, aber niemandem zu sagen, was er tut. Wir wollen nicht, dass Voldemort merkt, dass du auch nach dem Ankh suchst, Harry."

„Aber was ist, wenn jemand anderes es hat?", hatte Harry erwidert. „Was ist, wenn es in dem Museum liegt, das als nächstes auf Voldemorts Liste steht? Er wird es finden und verwenden, und dann haben wir verloren."

„Wir wissen jedoch noch nicht einmal, welche Kraft es hat", hatte Ron gemeint. „Es könnte auch etwas Trauriges sein, wie die Kraft, deine Haare pink zu färben, oder dir einen dritten Fuß wachsen zu lassen. Wissen wir überhaupt, dass Voldemort weiß, was es kann? Und hat er vor, es an Harry auszuprobieren? Vielleicht ist es ja ein Ankh, das ihm die ultimative Macht verleiht. Falls es das ist, dann kann Harry ihn doch gar nicht aufhalten, oder?"

Harry spielte diese Unterhaltung in seinem Kopf immer wieder ab, während er die Regale und Bücher vor sich durchsuchte. Am anderen Ende der Bibliothek öffnete sich die Tür. Harry warf zwischen zwei Bücherregalen einen Blick hindurch und sah, wie Madam Ivy die Bibliothek betrat. Sie setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz am Feuer, setzte ihre Brille auf und begann zu lesen. In letzter Zeit trug sie öfters eine Brille, deshalb sah sie meistens wie eine Mischung aus Madam Pince, Professor McGonagall und einem exotischen Vogel aus.

„Harry?" Hermine kam zwischen den Buchreihen auf ihn zu, etwa ein halbes Dutzend Bücher in den Armen haltend. „In etwa einer Stunde ist Sperrzeit. Ich denke, wir sollte bis dahin noch so viele Bücher wie möglich in den Gryffindorturm bringen."

Harry nickte und nahm ihr einige Bücher ab. „Okay. Ich trag die schon mal hoch, und du suchst inzwischen noch weiter." Er verließ die Bibliothek, wobei der Madam Ivys Blick auswich. Sie hatte eine Art, die ihn seltsam paranoid machte, obwohl sie nichts zu ihm sagte.

Er brachte die Bücher hoch in den Turm, und als er in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte, saß Madam Ivy immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie hob den Blick, als er vorbeiging. „Ah, Mr. Potter. Ich wollte schon länger mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Ja, Madam?" sagte er, und wandte sich, mit der Hoffnung nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu sein, um.

Sie deutete auf den Lehnstuhl ihr gegenüber. „Setzten Sie sich, bitte."

Harry setzte sich. Madam Ivy legte ihr Buch zur Seite. Harry warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah Ron, der zwischen zwei Regalen stand und sie genau beobachtete. Sein Blick traf Rons, aber dann sprach Madam Ivy, und sie zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wie eine Lampe eine Motte anzieht.

„Nun denn … Mr. Potter … Harry." Sie hob fast unmerklich eine dünne Augenbraue. „Ihre … Beteiligung an der aktuellen Situation in Hogwarts ist mir nicht entgangen."

Harry starrte sie an. „Ähm … ich verstehe nicht …"

„Vampire, Harry. Vampire." Wieder hob sich ihre Braue. Ihre durchdringenden Blicke waren sogar besser als Dumbledores. „Sie waren in alle bisherigen Angriffe verwickelt, nicht wahr?"

„Nun … ich würde nicht sagen verwickelt, aber ich – "

„Würden Sie nicht? Wie würden Sie es sonst ausdrücken?"

Harry dachte nach. Madam Ivys Blick bereitete ihm immer mehr Unbehagen. „Ich war … anwesend."

„Waren verwickelt", sagte Madam Ivy sanft. „Mir entgeht auch nicht, dass … ähm .. Sie regelmäßig des Nachts in Professor Snapes Büro gehen."

„Das ist meine Zaubertranknachhilfe", sagte Harry. „Da können Sie auch Dumbledore fragen, Madam."

„Mm", sagte sie nur und beobachtete ihn genau. „Sind Sie sicher, dass es nur das ist?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. Er versuchte nicht einmal, seinen kalten Ton zu verbergen. „Der Schulleiter kann Ihnen sagen, dass das stimmt, und –"

„Nein, Dumbledore hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte Madam Ivy leise. „Das wissen wir beide, Harry. In meiner Arbeit, und in Ihrer Arbeit."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd, „aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie damit sagen wollen."

Madam Ivy lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach vor, legte ihre Finger aufeinander und sah Harry über den Rand ihrer rechteckigen Brille an. Sie lächelte fast unmerklich. „Ich bin nicht nur hier, um einen Werwolf in einem verfluchten Job zu unterstützen. Das Ministerium braucht Beweise, und ich werde sie beschaffen. Sie müssen nur darüber nachdenken, ob Sie mein Verbündeter sein wollen, Harry, oder ein Feind."

„Beweise wofür?", sagte Harry.

Sie lächelte wieder. „Beweise für Schuld." Ihre Stimme senkte sich noch mehr, war schon weniger als ein Flüstern, und sie sprach mit einem seltsamen Hunger im Gesicht. „Professor Snape hat dem Ministerium nie Zweifel gelassen, Harry … Dumbledore beschützt seine Unschuld, und bringt dafür nie Gründe. Wir wissen, dass in dieser Schule etwas vor sich geht, und dass Professor Snape der … mmmh … schwache Punkt in der Kette ist. Das Ministerium weiß, dass Snape und was auch immer er plant schließlich der größte Fehler im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord sein werden."

„Sie irren sich", zischte Harry. „Er hat die Seite gewechselt. Warum glauben Sie das nicht?"

Madam Ivy lächelte fast freundlich. Harry wusste nun, dass sie nicht wie Umbridge war. Umbridge war kränklich süß, fast höhnend, aber Madam Ivy hatte eine dunkle Seite, die Umbridge nie zustande gebracht hatte. „Ein Vampir, ein ehemaliger Todesser, ein Meister der Dunklen Künste …"

„Sie haben Lucius Malfoy vertraut", schnarrte Harry. „Und er war trotzdem böse. Warum nicht Professor Snape?"

„Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen streiten, Harry", murmelte Madam Ivy. „Ich will nur, dass Sie wissen, dass das Ministerium Informationen braucht, und Sie großzügig dafür belohnen würde … es wäre natürlich alles vertraulich, falls Sie mit mir unter vier Augen reden wollen. Ihr Name wird nirgendwo auftauchen."

„Sie wollen also, dass ich Dreck über Snape auspacke?", sagte Harry wütend. „Zu versuchen, von Schülern Informationen zu bekommen, das ist …"

„Schhhh … es ist mir als das … es ist für einen guten Zweck. Und …" Madam Ivy lächelte wieder, und senkte den Blick. „Wie wäre es, nur Ohnegleichen auf die UTZ Prüfungen zu bekommen, Harry? Ich habe gehört, Sie wollen ein Auror werden … wie wäre es mit sofortiger Aufnahme in die Akademie? Oder sofortiger Anstellung? Keine Tests, keine Prüfungen, kein Lernen. Laut der Schulrekorde leben Sie in einem alten, heruntergekommenen Haus. Wir wäre es mit einem neuen, das fertig ist, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen? Irgendwo auf der Welt. Oder ist es Gold? Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, dass Sie, wenn Sie das nächste Mal zu Gringotts gehen, ein volles Verlies finden …?"

„Ich lasse mich nicht bestechen", sagte Harry kalt. „Ich kann Ihnen sowieso nichts sagen. Er ist auf unserer Seite, auch wenn Sie es vielleicht nicht glauben. Aber es ist wahr."

Madam Ivy streckte die Hand aus und nahm ein dünnes, schwarzes Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Als sie es öffnete erkannte Harry, dass es die bisherigen Noten auf ihre Arbeiten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren. Er fand seinen eigenen Namen, und sah eine Reihe Os daneben. Ivy lächelte ihn an, während sie einen Bleistift aus ihrer Tasche zog, und die Spitze neben die letzte Note setzte. Er sah sie mit einem kalten Gefühl des Grauens an, als sie sanft ein T schrieb.

„Ist noch nicht permanent", flüsterte sie. „Aber das könnt es werden, Harry, wenn Sie nicht die richtige Entscheidung treffen …"

„Ich gehe zu Dumbledore", sagte Harry. Er wollte aufstehen, aber sie packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn nach unten.

„Aber denken Sie nach …", murmelte sie. „Wenn Sie zu Dumbledore gehen, gehe ich zu Fudge. Dumbledore wird am nächsten Tag entlassen, und ein neuer Direktor kommt nach Hogwarts, Vielleicht sogar ein ganz neues Kollegium. Und all Ihre Noten sacken ab. Wollen Sie das, Harry …?"

Sie schloss ihr Notenbuch, steckte es in ihre Tasche und stand langsam auf. Sie lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an.

„Denken Sie darüber nach", sagte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Bibliothek verließ.

Harry saß erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl, starrte ihr nach und fragte sich, was er nur tun sollte. Ron erschien vor ihm. „Harry …? Worum ging's da gerade? Ich könnte nicht hören, was sie sagte."

Harry sah ihn an. Er dachte an Mr. Weasley. Könnte er vielleicht in dieser Sache helfen?

„Ich …", sagte Harry. „Ich werde erpresst. Von Madam Ivy."

„Was will sie von dir?", sagte Ron mit erschrockenem Blick.

„Komm schon", sagte Harry. „Gehen wir zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ich erklär dir alles auf dem Weg dorthin."

* * *

„Ich denke, du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte Ron eine halbe Stunde später, als er, Harry und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen. „Falls das Ministerium wirklich jemanden in die Schule geschickt hat, um Snape auszuspionieren, muss Dumbledore das wissen. Und wenn Ivy Harry erpresst, damit er über Snape auspackt –"

„Nein", sagte Harry traurig. „Das kann ich nicht. Sie sagt, sie würde zu Fudge gehen, damit alle Lehrer in Hogwarts gefeuert und durch neue ersetzt werden, damit ich alle meine UTZe nicht schaffe. Sie hat mir schon ein T als Endnote in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegeben."

Hermine riss den Mund auf. „Das hat sie nicht! Oh, Harry, du musst es jemandem sagen! Es geht hier um deine ganze Zukunft, das kann sie nicht machen."

„Geh zum Tagespropheten", schlug Ron vor. „Das würde einen riesigen Skandal geben. HARRY POTTER VOM MINISTERIUM ERPRESST."

„Aber das Ministerium kontrolliert den Tagespropheten", sagte Hermine. „Und ich denke nicht, dass eine Zeitung dieses Problem lösen kann … Fudge müsste nur sagen, dass das alles Humbug ist. Harry hat keine Beweise". Sie seufzte, und legte den Kopf auf ihren Arm, wobei sie Harry einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf. „Das ist das Letzte, was du im Moment brauchst…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Ich meine … was kann ich sonst tun?"

„Ich hab einen Idee", sagte Hermine. Sie setzte sich aufrecht auf ihren Stuhl und sah, auf ihre Lippe beißend, einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus. „Aber ihr müsst mir helfen, meinen Plan zu entwickeln und Probleme zu lösen."

„Schieß los", sagte Ron.

Hermine rieb ihre Hände. „Harry könnte Snape erzählen, was Madam Ivy vor hat. Dann können sich Harry und Snape falsche Verbrechen ausdenken, von denen Harry Madam Ivy erzählt, und sie wird abgelenkt sein, während sie versucht, Informationen über erfundene Verbrechen zu finden. So kann Harry seine UTZ Prüfungen machen und Snape wird nicht gefeuert."

„Aber man wird ihm Dinge vorwerfen, die er nie getan hat", sagte Harry dumpf.

„Ja, das ist das einzige Problem", sagte Hermine. „Wenn ihr versucht, euch etwas auszudenken, das zwar schlimm aber nicht illegal ist, kommt Snape nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Oder Harry könnte nur vage Anspielungen machen."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry.

„Zum Beispiel … wenn du ihr sagt, dass du zur Zaubertranknachhilfe gekommen bist, und Snape hat irgendeinen seltsamen Trank gebraucht, als du reingegangen bist. Er hat ein wenig verdächtig ausgesehen, aber du weißt nicht, welcher Trank es war", sagte Hermine. „Oder erzähl ihr Dinge, die eindeutig ist stimmen. Sei absichtlich unbeholfen. Sag ihr, dass Snape dir alles über seine glückliche Kindheit erzählt hat. Sie wird Nachforschungen anstellen und denken, dass Snape dich angelogen hat, und deine Informationen also Mist sind. Sie wird dich nicht mehr belästigen."

Harry war still. Ron sah ihn an und sagte: „Was ist los …?"

„Ich frage mich nur, was als nächstes auf mich zukommen wird", sagte Harry bitter. „Vielleicht könnte ja ein Dementor in den Gemeinschaftsraum fliegen. Oder meine Tante Magda. Oder die Dursleys könnten verkünden, dass sie mich adoptiert haben. Ich meine … wir haben einen Vampir, dann ist da noch Khepri, und Ivy …" Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und massierte seine Stirn. „Es ist also so … so …"

„Unfair?", versuchte Ron.

Harry nickte. „Genau. Warum erwischt es immer mich?"

Ron und Hermine waren einige Augenblicke lang still, dann sagte Ron mitfühlend: „Mein Dad sagt immer, dass uns das Leben nicht mehr zumutet, als wir schaffen können. Du wirst das auch schaffen, Harry … und komm schon, es ist Weihnachten! Wir sollten hier nicht schlecht gelaunt rumsitzen und uns über eine Erpresserin Gedanken machen. Lasst uns hier rausgehen und ein paar der Marshmallows holen, die Fred und George geschickt haben, und dann könnten wir Schach spielen. Okay?"

„Okay", sagte Harry. Er streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und legte den Kopf auf eines der Kissen, um die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin zu beobachten. Ron ging zu seinem Koffer in der Ecke; sie hatten alle drei zu Semesterbeginn dort hingestellt, denn sie schliefen ja nicht mehr in den Schlafsälen. Nachdem er ein paar Augenblicke darin gesucht hatte, fand Ron das Schachbrett und seine Figuren.

„Sollen ich deine auch holen?", fragte er Harry, während er ein paar Packungen von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Marshmallows aus dem Koffer zog.

„Ja, bitte", sagte Harry.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde der Abend besser. Die drei spielten vor dem Feuer Schach, toasteten Marshmallows und aßen Süßigkeiten, bis Harry sich keine Gedanken mehr über Madam Ivy, oder Snape, oder Khepri macht. Harry war fest entschlossen, sein letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu genießen.

Die Stunden vergingen, bis es endlich Mitternacht war. Sie machten sich zum schlafen fertig, und aßen die letzten Marshmallows, während sie redeten. Harry bemerkte, wie seine Augen sich fast automatisch schlossen, deshalb nahm er seinen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Der letzte Gedanke, der ihm vor dem Schlaf durch den Kopf ging war, dass er am Morgen Weihnachten feiern würde, und versuchen würde, seine Probleme so gut es ging zu lösen.

* * *

„Harry! Harry, wach auf!"

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Ron saß in der Mitte ihres Nests und grinste ihn an.

„Komm schon, es gibt Weihnachtsgeschenke!", sagte Ron und schob eine Tasche zu Harry. „All deine sind hier drinnen, die Eulen haben sie eben erst gebracht."

Harry setzte sich und schob die Brille auf seine Nase. Hermine saß auf einem Lehnstuhl mit ihren eigenen ordentlich aufeinander gelegten Geschenken, und entfernte sehr vorsichtig das Papier, und bewahrte die Dekoration auf. Harry konnte neben ihr auf dem Boden bereits einen Stapel Bücher sehen.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er öffnete die Tasche mit Geschenken, die Ron ihm gegeben hatte und sah ein paar bunt eingewickelte Pakete. Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm das erste heraus, welches eine Schachtel mit Muffins in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen von Hagrid enthielt. Harry probierte einen, der ihm fast einen Zahn abbrach, obwohl er einen ziemlich guten Geschmack hatte.

Er bekam auch noch anderes als die Muffins. Von Ron bekam er eine Sammlung von Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und von Hermine ein Set neuer Federn, die handgemacht waren. Von Draco bekam er ein Glas teurer Besenpolitur, und Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley hatten ihm selbstgemachtes Vanilletoffee und einen dicken, grünen Pullover mit einem goldenen Stern vorne drauf geschickt. Neville gab Harry ein kleines Spielzeughaus, das eigentlich für Sneezy war, und eine Packung von mit Schokolade überzogener Rosinen. Lunas Geschenk war ein ziemlich dickes Buch über Astronomie, das nicht besonders interessant aussah, aber von Kainda bekam er eine teure neue Uhr. Harry legte sie sofort an, und nahm sich vor, sie lange nicht abzunehmen. Ginny hatte ihm eine Auswahl von Zonko Artikeln geschenkt, die er unbedingt bald ausprobieren wollte.

Harry genoss einen stressfreien Vormittag in der Großen Halle, gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermine, Draco, Kainda und Ginny. Luna und Neville war für Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren. Harry war nicht gerade froh darüber, aber es war schön, einen Morgen ohne Bucket zu verbringen, der versuchte, seine Jeans in einzelne Streifen zu verwandeln, oder Neville Schrei, wenn Bucket es bei ihm ebenfalls versuchte. Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, kamen ein paar weitere Schüler in die Große Halle, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben waren.

„Ich bin schon bereit", sagte Ron und rieb sich die Hände. „Ich hab schon den ganzen Tag Hunger …"

Alle warfen einen Blick auf die vielen leeren Süßigkeitenpapiere auf dem Tisch, und betrachteten die Schkokoladenspuren um Rons Mund. Sie lächelten, sagten aber nichts.

„Was machen wir dann heute Nachmittag?", fragte Kainda und lehnte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl zurück, während sie eine weitere Packung von Droobles Besten Kaugummi öffnete.

„Ich denke, wir bleiben einfach hier", sagte Ron. „Ich meine, wir haben genügend Süßigkeiten, und – " Aber plötzlich brach er mitten im Satz ab und starrte auf die Tür zur Großen Halle. „Seht mal!"

Harry drehte sich schnell um. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, als Snape in die Halle kam. Lupin ging links von ihm, und McGonagall rechts. Eine Stille legte sich über die anwesenden Schüler. Snape sah nicht gut aus. Er hatte noch immer ein blaues Auge, und sein Arm war in einer Schlinge, und auf einer Seite des Gesichts hatte er eine Narbe, die vermutlich lange nicht verblassen würde. Er sah sehr müde aus, besonders, als sich alle Blicke in der Halle auf ihn richteten und das Flüstern begann. Harry fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, wo sie sitzen würden. Nur drei der runden Tische waren heute in der Halle, weil so viele über Weihnachten nicht hier waren. Einer war von Harry und seinen Freunden besetzt, an einem saßen die Lehrer, und der dritte war voll von den anderen Schülern.

Lupin ließ den Blick über die Halle schweifen und sah die einzigen freien Plätze an Harrys Tisch. Sein Blick landete auf Harry selbst, fast fragend. Harry tat einen Moment lang nichts, und nickte dann. Lupin, McGonagall und Snape kamen zu ihrem Tisch herüber, und setzten sich an die andere Seite. Snape sah aus, als hätte er sehr, sehr schlechte Laune. Er ignorierte die Schüler am Tisch komplett, und Lupin und McGonagall ebenfalls, als wäre er in seiner eigenen Welt, wo er nicht gestört werden wollte. Jeder Blick in der Halle wanderte zwischen Harry und dem Tränkemeister hin und her. Harry wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Er warf einen Blick zur Tür, als sie sich wieder öffnete, und schloss innerlich die Augen, als Madam Ivy in die Halle schwebte. Ihre Augen blinzelten zu Snape, bevor sie merkte, dass Harry sie beobachtete. Sie lächelte und kam herüber. Jeder ihrer Schritte ließ Harrys Zorn steigen.

„Ich hoffe, dieser Platz ist noch nicht besetzt …?", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, während sie ihre Hand auf die Stuhllehne neben Lupins Platz legte.

„Nein, Arabella, Sie können hier sitzen", sagte McGonagall. „Solange es Potter und seinen Freunden nichts ausmacht, natürlich."

Alle warfen Harry einen Blick zu. Ron öffnete den Mund, offensichtlich um sich einen Entschuldigung zu überlegen, Madam Ivy loszuwerden, aber Harry unterbrach ihn. „Nein, das geht in Ordnung", sagte er.

Ron sah ihn schnell an. Während sich Madam Ivy setzte, wobei sie ihren Rock glatt strich, murmelte Ron leise: „Was machst du?"

„Ich bleibe unauffällig", sagte Harry leise. Er versuchte, ganz entspannt zu wirken, und gleichzeitig etwas zu murmeln. „Du weißt von nichts Verdächtigem, verstanden?"

Ron nickte und bot Harry noch eine Süßigkeit an. Harrys Blick traf seinen, und einen Moment lang sah er Mitgefühl darin. „Sie wird hier nichts versuchen", sagte Harry leise. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er sah zu Madam Ivy hinüber. Sie beobachtete ihn, dann lächelte sie freundlich und er erwiderte es, während er sein Glas wieder mit Kürbissaft füllte. Sie wandte sich an Professor Snape und fragte ihn freundlich: „Und wie geht es Ihnen, Severus?"

Snape warf ihr seinen sehr dunklen Blick zu. „Einfach fantastisch", murmelte er.

„Gut, gut", sagte sie lächelnd. „Werden Sie nach den Ferien wieder unterrichten?"

„Leider", war die kalte Antwort. „Ich muss den Schaden wieder gut machen, den Raue-Pritsche meinen Schülern angetan hat."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass bald alles gut wird", sagte Madam Ivy beruhigend.

Harry dachte nicht, dass die Stimmung am Tisch noch unangenehmer werden konnte. Madam Ivy war die einzige, die überhaupt redete, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es absichtlich machte um zu zeigen, wie angespannt alle anderen waren. McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie eine Zitrone geschluckt, während Lupin mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte trommelte. Harry und seine Freunde waren ebenfalls still, während Madam Ivy lächelte und sich ein Glas Kürbissaft nahm. Harry merkte wie er sie hasserfüllt anstarrte und sie fragte, wie es so etwas nur tun konnte. Harry erpressen, nach Informationen über Snape suchen, Lupin verärgern. Und trotzdem konnte sie noch lächeln und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Zum Glück dauerten die Stille und die Anspannung nur noch etwa eine Minute länger, denn Dumbledore stand am Lehrertisch auf und ließ das Fest beginnen. Der Tisch füllte sich sofort mit Gerichten und Tellern und Schüsseln und Platten voller Weihnachtsessen, und das Gespräch zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden begann wieder. Lupin schloss sich ihnen an, doch Snape blieb immer stumm. Er legte ein wenig Gemüse auf seinen Teller, dann ein Stück Fleisch, das wohl das kleinste am ganzen Tisch war, und aß davon nur die Hälfte. Harry versuchte, sich an sein Weihnachtsversprechen zu halten und sich nicht von seinen Sorgen beeinflussen zu lassen. Ein oder zwei mal jedoch fühlte er ein Kribbeln im Nacken, und er hob den Blick gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Snape seinen Blick auf seinen halb leeren Teller senkte. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander.

Nachdem der Hauptgang von den Tellern verschwunden war, bekamen sie das Dessert. Harry ließ sich ein paar Stück cremigen Schokoladenkuchens schmecken, und teilte sich dann noch ein Biskuit mit Sneezy. Der kleine Oppsittop erheiterte alle während des Dessert, tratschte mit allen und sang sogar ein paar Weihnachtslieder, während er Kuchen aß und laut über die Scherze in den Knallbonbons lachte. Lupin gab Sneezy die Plastikpfeife aus seinem Knallbonbon, aber Ron konfiszierte sie, als Sneezy alle damit wahnsinnig machte.

Endlich, nach einer langen Stunde des Essens und Redens, verschwanden ihre leeren Teller nach unten in der Küche, wo sie gewaschen wurde. Alle fühlten sich besser als zuvor, und unglaublich voll. Harry hatte für den Rest des Tages nicht anderes vor, als sitzen zu bleiben und sich zu entspannen. Nicht einmal Madam Ivy konnte ihm den Tag verderben, und Khepri hätte jetzt sogar die Halle betreten und noch mehr vage Warnungen von sich geben können. Harry entschied, dass eine Attacke der Todesser nötig gewesen wäre, um ihm jetzt Sorgen zu bereiten.

Das war jedoch bevor er eine unerwartete Nachricht erhielt, als die letzten Teller verschwanden und Lupin aufstand, um die Halle zu verlassen.

„Soll ich dich zu deinen Räumen begleiten, Severus?", fragte er freundlich.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf, und schloss die Augen einen Moment lang, als hätte er Schmerzen. Lupin gab ein besorgtes Geräusch von sich, aber Snape wimmelte ihn ab. „Es ist ein gebrochener Arm, kein gebrochener Nacken", sagte er, wobei er nur halb so sehr knurrte wie sonst. Er seufzte, und drehte sich zur Tür um.

Harry beobachtete ihn. Er wusste nicht, ob er Snape folgen sollte oder nicht. Nun wäre der perfekte Augenblick für eine Entschuldigung, und den Versuch, die Probleme mit seinem Beschützer zu lösen. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, hatte erst halb beschlossen, was er tun würde, als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach.

„Setz dich. Sie beobachtet dich."

Harry warf einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Tischs. Madam Ivy beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln mit erhobener Augenbraue. Er setzte sich gehorsam wieder. Snapes Stimme sprach wieder in seinem Kopf.

„Komm heute Abend in mein Büro. Geh sicher, dass sie dir weder folgt noch weiß, wohin du gehst."

„Okay", dachte Harry. Er sah auf seine Hände, um Madam Ivys Blick auszuweichen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie freundlich.

Er hob den Blick und traf ihren. Er lächelte. „Wunderbar, danke."

„Gut", sagte sie. Und sie setzte ihre Gespräche über die UTZ Standards mit Professor McGonagall fort, als wäre nichts geschehen.

* * *

Snape hatte Harry keine genaue Zeit gegeben, zu der er zum Büro gesehen sollte. Er hatte nur „heute Abend" gesagt, aber sobald es draußen dunkel wurde, wünschte sich Harry eine genauere Anweisung. Es war schwierig, einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu sitzen, mit Ron Schach zu spielen oder zuzuhören, wie Hermine versuchte, Sneezy neue Wörter beizubringen, während er wusste, dass er bald mit Snape reden musste. Es war nicht, als hätte Harry Angst vor Snape gehabt, aber er hatte vor dessen sicherer Enttäuschung Angst. Er begann, denn Bund zu hassen, aber gleichzeitig war er auch dankbar dafür. Er wusste, wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, würde er überhaupt nicht zu Snape gehen. Als er endlich nicht mehr länger warten wollte, ließ er Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ging durch die dunklen Korridore.

Als er die Kerker betrat spürte er fast, wie Snape in seinem Tun inne hielt und zur Tür seiner Unterkunft eilte. Wie immer, öffnete er sie bevor Harry überhaupt anklopfen konnte. Snape sah ihn an. Er schien viel ruhiger als beim Abendessen zu sein.

„Komm herein und setz dich, Harry", sagte Snape leise. „Wir müssen über etwas reden."

Harry war nicht sicher, warum ihm diese unschuldigen Worte so viel Angst einjagten: dass er lange genug hier sein würde, um sich zu setzten, dass Snape ihn Harry genannt hatte, oder, dass sie „über etwas reden" musste. Still, mit einem Gefühl des Untergangs auf der Schulter, trat er in die Dunkelheit von Snapes Unterkunft. Normalerweise fand Harry die Stille beruhigend, aber plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde ihn mit einem falschen Gefühl der Sicherheit umschmeicheln. Das Schnappen der Tür, die sich schloss, schien sein Schicksal zu besiegeln.

Harry saß auf dem Stuhl, den er sonst auch für seine GGT Stunden brauchte, und spielte nervös an seinen Händen herum. Er versuchte, sich eine Erklärung für seine Taten einfallen zu lassen, die seine Schuldgefühle nicht allzu zeigen würde. Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber, und seufzte leise.

„Harry …" Er hob seine unverletzte Hand und schob ein paar seiner fettigen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Harrys Blick traf seinen und er fühlte, wie sich eine Eingeweide seltsam wandten. Snape sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke lang an, und sprach dann wieder. Was er sagte war jedoch das Letzte, was Harry erwartet hatte. „Ich möchte mich für das, was ich getan habe, entschuldigen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt … die Situation hat meine Entscheidung beeinflusst. Ich wollte nicht –"

„Aber …", sagte Harry, so sehr von Snapes Worten überrascht dass er es wagte, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Das ist genau das, was ich sagen wollte! Was zum Teufel tut Ihnen leid? Sie haben nichts getan!"

„Außer, dass ich dir Angst eingejagt habe", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und ich hab sie einfach vor dem Krankenflügel zurückgelassen!", sagte Harry. „Sie haben mein Leben gerettet, und ich bin nicht einmal sicher gegangen, dass es Ihnen gut ging!"

Snape sah Harry sehr überrascht an. „Wolltest du mich denn einfach so vor dem Krankenflügel zurücklassen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", protestierte Harry.

„Dann gebe ich dir keine Schuld. Du hast mir in der Tat das Leben gerettet, Harry." Snape lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn verwirrt an, als könnte er nicht verstehen, warum sich Harry so sehr die Schuld dafür geben wollte. „Wenn du mich am Ort des Angriffs zurückgelassen hättest, dann würdest du Schuld tragen. Was du getan hast war … sehr mutig."

„Das war ich Ihnen schuldig", sagte Harry. „Sie haben den Vampir davon abgehalten, mich zu töten … wofür entschuldigen Sie sich? Was haben Sie getan?"

„Ich … ich hätte es bevorzugt, dass du in einer etwas ruhigeren Situation von meiner Verwandlung erfährst", sagte Snape leise. „Ich habe dir Angst eingejagt, Harry. Laut den Regeln des Beschützerbunds ist mir das verboten."

„Ich wette, laut den Regeln darf ich meinen Beschützer auch nicht einfach irgendwo verbluten lassen", sagte Harry düster.

„Wenn es so wäre würde es auch keinen Unterschied machen", sagte Snape. „Du hast nichts dergleichen getan, und trotzdem bestehst du darauf, dass es so war … es sei denn, du hast es vorgehabt."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry. Er sah seine Finger an. Er fühlte sich nach Snapes Entschuldigung ein wenig unwohl. „Es ist nur … Sie haben mein Leben gerettet, und ich bin einfach davon gelaufen …"

„Wenn wir so weitermachen, bringt das gar nichts", murmelte Snape. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir uns wegen der Schuldgefühle streiten, oder warum wir beide darauf bestehen."

„Weil ich sagen will, dass es mir leid tut", sagte Harry.

„Genau wie ich." Snape lehnte sich zurück, legte die Finger aufeinander und sah Harry an. „Dann rette ich nun unseren Verstand und sage, dass wir uns beide entschuldigen?"

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Tut mir leid …"

„In der Tag", sagte Snape. Er lächelte ein wenig, dieses clevere Grinsen, das er perfektioniert hatte. „Du bist in der Tat ein seltsames Kind."

„Ich bin kein Kind, ich bin siebzehn", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Deshalb bist du nicht weniger seltsam", sagte Snape, noch immer grinsend. Er griff nach einem Glas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, aber er hielt inne, als ihm offenbar etwas Anderes einfiel. „Ah, ja … Madam Ivy, Harry."

Harrys Eingeweide verkrampften sich. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen", sagte Snape einfach. „Peelish kam letzte Nacht in den Krankenflügel und hat mir von deinem Gespräch mit Ivy erzählt."

„Dann wissen Sie also, dass sie hinter Ihnen her ist", sagte Harry leise.

„Das wusste ich auch schon davor", sagte Snape. „Ich habe es bereits ein paar Stunden nach ihrer Ankunft im Schloss gewusst. Ein Hauself hat ihr Büro geputzt und mir einen Brief gebracht, den er gefunden hatte. Mein Name stand darauf, deshalb dachte er, er gehörte mir. Und es war ein äußerst interessanter Brief. Er erklärte alles, was ich wissen musste. Madam Ivy wurde vom Ministerium hierher geschickt, um belastendes Material über mich zu finden und mich zu entlassen … am besten direkt in eine Zelle in Askaban. Natürlich ist es kein Verbrechen, ein Vampir zu sein. Dumbledore sprach mit dem Ministerium, und bestand darauf, dass ich nach siebzehn Jahren in Hogwarts meinen Job nicht verliere, und dass ich nicht gefährlich sei. Doch Ivy lässt sich nicht so einfach ablenken. Sie hat auch den Auftrag, Lupin zu entlassen, wenn sie es kann. Er hat sie bereits ein paar Mal erwischt, wie sie seinen Schreibtisch durchsuchte."

„Deshalb mag er sie nicht", sagte Harry. „Nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte. „Dieser Job ist Lupins einzige Möglichkeit, zu einem Einkommen zu gelangen. Wenn er ihn verliert, hat er keine Chance auf eine andere Karriere."

„Was werden Sie deshalb machen?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass sie in Ihrem Leben herumstöbert?"

„Warum nicht?", sagte Snape. „Sie wird nichts finden, von dem das Ministerium nicht bereits weiß."

„Was ist mit mir?", sagte Harry.

Snape sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich meine …", sagte Harry. „Was ist, wenn sie von mir erfährt?"

„Ich denke, sie wird bereits über deine Existenz informiert sein, Potter, sie unterrichtet dich immerhin schon seit vier Monaten."

„Nein, aber … über mich und den Beschützerbund. Was ist, wenn sie davon erfährt? Sie könnte dem Tagespropheten davon erzählen, oder dem Ministerium, und dann wird Voldemort davon erfahren und es gegen uns verwenden."

„Sie wird nichts herausfinden", sagte Snape ruhig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Obwohl das noch etwas ist, worüber wir reden müssen… Peelish erzählte, dass sie versucht, durch dich an Informationen zu kommen."

Harry nickte. „Hermine meinte, dass –"

„Wir Ivy mit falschen Informationen versorgen könnten", beendete Snape. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist aber ein sehr riskanter Plan, Potter. Auch, wenn wir Ivy Informationen geben, die gänzlich unwahr sind, könnten sie sie auf eine Fährte führen, wodurch sie an wahre Informationen kommen könnte."

„Zum Beispiel?", sagte Harry. „Sie sagten doch, dass es da nichts gäbe."

Snape dachte ein paar Augenblicke nach, bevor er wieder sprach. „Es gibt da … ein paar Kleinigkeiten."

„Wie zum Beispiel …?"

„Ein oder zwei kleine Ausrutscher in meiner Akte."

Harry starrte Snape stirnrunzelnd an. „Und die sind …?"

Snape sah ganz ruhig aus, während er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm und sagte: „Morde."

„Morde?"

„Mm."

„Und wen –"

„Muggel."

„Welche Muggel?"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich nach ihren Namen gefragt habe?"

„Wann? Wie? Warum?"

„Etwa zwei Jahre nach Beginn von Voldemorts Herrschaft … mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch .. und weil man mir gesagt hatte, ich solle es tun."

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sie wissen, dass Ivy nach genau diesen Informationen sucht, nicht wahr? Und Sie werden nach Askaban geschickt, falls sie es herausfindet!"

„Genau – FALLS sie es herausfindet …"

„Was soll ich ihr sagen?" fragte Harry. „Ich muss ihr Informationen geben, sonst falle ich bei den UTZ Prüfungen durch."

Snape nahm noch einen Schluck. „Stell dich für ein paar Wochen dumm. Sag ihr, du wüsstest nichts. Wenn es so aussieht, als würde sie deine Noten manipulieren, täusch einen kleinen Zusammenbruch und einen emotionalen Moment vor. Dann sag ihr, dass …. Mmmmh … du dir Sorgen wegen der ganzen speziellen Tränke machst, die ich dir beibringe. Viele davon sehen ziemlich gefährlich aus, aber du kennst ihre Namen nicht. Falls sie nach Details über die Zutaten fragt, gib ihr einfach eine Liste von häufigen Zutaten."

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Plan nicht funktionieren würde. Einen Augenblick später fiel ihm das größte Problem auf. „Sie findet Zaubertränke schon verdächtig. Ich bin UTZ Schüler und bekomme ziemlich viele Os, und trotzdem nehme ich Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. Und sie soll auch noch glauben, dass ich gefährliche Zaubertränke nicht unterscheiden kann."

„Nun gut …" Snape steckte seine Hand in den Umhang und holte zwei dünne Phiolen hervor. In einer war eine Art rotes Gel, die andere war mit einer wässrigen, braunen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. „Welcher der beiden ist gefährlicher und wie heißt er?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Das solltest du auch nicht. Darum geht's hier." Snape steckte die Phiolen wieder ein. Wenn sie nach den fertigen Tränken fragt sag ihr, einer wäre rot, der andere braun. Sei dabei vage, Potter. Benimm dich wie der unschuldige Dummkopf, der du im ersten Schuljahr warst."

Harry nickte stumm, lehnte sich zurück und sah wieder auf seine Giner. Er seufzte.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" sagte Snape.

„Alles ist … im Moment gerade kompliziert." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte vor, ein ruhiges letztes Schuljahr zu haben, bevor ich in die Welt rausgehe und Voldemort gegenüber trete."

„Das zeigt wieder, wie dumm es ist, Pläne zu machen", sagte Snape. Er stand auf. „Ich nehme an, dass deine Kollegen inzwischen ohne dich in Panik geraten, den Gemeinschaftsraum niederbrennen und besorgt herumlaufen."

„Vermutlich nicht", sagte Harry. „Sie spielen vermutlich Schach …" Er stand nicht auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht gehen. Die Ruhe und Stille in Snapes Unterkunft gefielen ihm, und er wusste, sobald er in den Korridor trat, würden ihn die Welt und deren Probleme wieder überfallen. Vampire, Khepri, Ivy …

„Es ist Weihnachten, Harry", sagte Snape leise. „Diesen Tag verbringst du doch sicher lieber in guter Gesellschaft."

„Kann ich hier bleiben …?", sagte Harry. Einen Moment lang dachte er zurück an die Zeit als es der letzte seiner Wünsche gewesen war, Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen. „Wir könnten die GGT Stunde nachholen, die ich verpasst habe."

„Nein", murmelte Snape. „Ich muss mich noch erholen … komm morgen in mein Büro und wir werden über GGT reden. Bis dann gebe ich dir die Anweisung, in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und Weihnachten zu genießen." Er öffnete die Tür. „Komm schon. Ich begleite dich lieber, falls wir wieder angegriffen werden."

Harry stand müde auf, und wandte sich von den leise knisternden Flammen und den bequemen Lehnstühlen ab. Er ging hinüber zur Tür. Plötzlich fühlte er sich seltsam müde, als ob er sich einfach nur setzen und warten wollte, bis seine Probleme verschwanden. Als er in den Korridor trat, fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er hob den Blick. Snape sah ihn ernst an, und in seiner Miene spiegelte sich etwas wie Mitgefühl.

„Peelish und ich sind immer da, um mit dir zu reden. Die anderen Professoren ebenso", sagte sein Beschützer. „Nunja … Ivy würde ich vermeiden."

Harry lächelte. „Okay … und danke, Severus. Ich meine, Snape! Professor! Oh, verdammt …"

Snape grinste und führte ihn in den Korridor, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. „Förmlichkeiten, Potter … es ist zwar Weihnachten, aber das ist kein Grund für eine Ausnahme."

Snape brachte Harry zurück zum Gryffindorturm, wobei sie nur ab und zu ein Wort wechselten. Endlich erreichten sie das Portraitloch. Snape wandte sich Harry zu und sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke lang an. Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass Snape nicht mehr auf ihn hinunter sah, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, sondern sie standen nun auf gleicher Augenhöhe.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Potter", sagte Snape.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor", antwortete Harry.

In den folgenden Jahren war sich keiner der beiden sicher, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte, oder was überhaupt geschehen war. In einem Augenblick, sah Harry Snape einfach nur an, und im nächsten geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Er fand sich in einer Umarmung von der Person, die er einst mehr als jeden anderen gehasst hatte. Alles, was er in dem kurzen Augenblick wahrnahm waren die Wärme und das Gefühl der Sicherheit, die von Snape ausgingen, bevor es vorbei war. Mit einem letzten Nicken drehte sich Snape um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Harry verbarg sein Lächeln, nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Frohe Weihnachten, Professor, dachte er.


	21. Tränke, Training, Taten

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 21 – Tränke, Training, Taten

Am ersten Tag nach den Ferien unterrichtete Snape wieder. Er kam nicht zum Frühstück – Harry wusste, dass Snape vermutlich noch vorsichtig war wegen der Gerüchte, die immer noch über den Vampir in der Schule kursierten. Er hatte auch guten Grund dazu. Beim Frühstück summte es in der Halle vor Misstrauen, und jeder, der an diesem Tag Zaubertränke hatte, benahm sich so, als würde er zur Schlachtbank geführt, fand Harry. Seamus Finnigan nahm Wetten entgegen, ob Snape „die Nerven verlieren und die Klasse fressen" würde, und Neville schien sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Harrys und Hermines Sicherheit zu machen, denn die beiden hatten an diesem Tag Zaubertränke.

„Machst du dir auch jedes Mal wegen Lupin Sorgen, wenn du sein Klassenzimmer betrittst?", sagte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Aber Snape ist ein Vampir! Lupin ist nur ein Werwolf", sagte Neville.

„Vampire sind eigentlich sogar weniger gefährlich als Werwölfe", sagte Draco. „Sie können ihre Taten besser kontrollieren, genauso wie Menschen."

„Professor Lupin hat aber keine Fangzähne", sagte Luna auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hinter ihrer Ausgabe des _Klitterers_.

„Und?", sagte Draco. „Das ist, als würde man andeuten, Weasley würde gleich aufspringen, dich zu Boden ringen und mit seinem Löffel erschlagen, nur weil er eben einen hat."

„Was ist mit meinem Löffel los?", sagte Ron und sah von seiner Schüssel Haferbrei auf.

„Nichts. Ich sage nur, dass es lächerlich wäre, sich Sorgen zu machen, du würdest Luna damit ermorden", sagte Draco.

Ron starrte ihn an. „Wer hat behauptet, ich würde Luna mit einem Löffel zu Tode schlagen?"

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, ein Messer zu nehmen?", sagte Ginny.

„Ja, aber er hat kein Messer", sagte Draco. „Seht mal, es geht darum –"

„Warum bräuchte ich ein Messer?", sagte Ron und starrte ihn an.

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, nach dem Kainda das Gespräch gut zusammenfasste. „Kann sich noch irgendjemand daran erinnern, worüber zum Teufel wir eigentlich reden?"

„Über einen Mord an Luna", sagte Ron, den Mund voller Haferbrei.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Luna verträumt, „aber ich will eigentlich nicht ermordet werden, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

Draco legte die Hand über die Augen. „Warum mach ich mir überhaupt die Mühe, euch etwas zu erklären? Der Opsittop würde es besser verstehen."

„Was hat Sneezy mit einem Mord an Luna zu tun?", sagte Ginny.

„Nichts! Seht mal, -" Draco gab auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Eine weitere Pause folgte, dann zuckte Kainda mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass du nicht gut erklären kannst. Gib mir die Marmelade, Ron. Versuch aber bitte, Luna nicht damit zu töten."

„Ich dachte, er würde einen Löffel dafür verwenden", sagte Neville verwirrt.

Draco seufzte hinter seinen Händen. „Idioten. Ich bin von Idioten umgeben."

* * *

Der Tag verlief ziemlich normal. In Zauberkunst war Harry mit der Note zufrieden, die er auf sein UTZ Projekt bekommen hatte, und in Magische Geschöpfe plauderte Sneezy die ganze Zeit fröhlich mit ihm, während er versuchte, ein Nest für einen der schlafenden Sicherheitsdrachen zu machen. Geschichte der Zauberei war langweilig wie immer, und er und Ron schliefen fast ein, aber Zaubertränke stellte sich als eine der interessantesten Stunden seit langem heraus.

Wie immer warteten die Schüler vor der Tür zu den Kerkern, und dann rief Snape sie herein. Er ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch, und dann stand auf, um mit ihnen zu reden.

„Gut", sagte er vage und schloss das Buch mit der Anwesenheitsliste. „Wir werden heute Theorie durchgehen. Es wird Hausaufgaben geben, und natürlich müsst ihr auch das erledigen, das ihr während der Stunde nicht schafft … eure UTZ Prüfungen kommen immer näher, und ich muss euch nicht sagen, wie … enttäuscht ich wäre, solltet ihr schlechte Noten bekommen. Bücher findet ihr hinten. Seite Einhundert-achtundsechzig. Alle Anweisungen findet ihr dort."

Alle beeilten sich, Bücher zu holen. Harry nahm auch eines für Hermine mit, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und suchte nach Seite Einhundert-achtundsechzi. Er hoffte, es würde nicht zu viel Arbeit geben, denn er hatte noch genügend andere Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten zwischen den Seiten Einhundert-sechsundsechzig und Einhundert-siebenundsechzig, sowie Einhundert-siebzig und Einhundert-einundsiebzig geblättert hatte, bemerkte Harry schnell, dass jemand die Seite herausgerissen hatte. Er seufzte und sah sich nach einem anderen Buch um. Er warf einen Blick auf das Regal, aber es war bereits leer.

„Kann ich …?", begann er im Flüsterton zu Hermine, aber Snapes ständig aufmerksame Ohren hörten ihn.

„Keine Unterhaltungen", schnarrte er.

Harry hob die Hand. „Sir?"

„Was ist, Potter?", sagte Snape und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Jemand hat mein Buch beschädigt, Sir", sagte er. „Und es sind keine anderen mehr übrig."

Snape stand auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer, um ein anderes Buch für Harry aus seinem Büro zu holen. Sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte, hörte Harry jedoch ein Kichern aus einer anderen Ecke, und er warf den Jungs aus Ravenclaw an der Tür einen Blick zu. Sie diskutierten offenbar etwas sehr Unterhaltsames, aber Harry konnte nicht sehen, was es war. Ein Junge mit sehr kurzem, dunkelblondem Haar, den Harry als Andrew Waterhouse erkannte, grinste und seine Freunde, die um ihn standen, wollten ihn offenbar zu etwas überreden. „Los, mach schon, Andy!"

„Er bringt mich um, wenn er mich erwischt", sagte Andrew grinsend.

„Das wird er nicht, Andy, los mach!"

„In Ordnung …" Alle Schüler beobachteten nun Andy, während er den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zog und ihn auf Snapes Tisch richtete. Ein kleines _Plop_ ertönte, und eine Reihe Knoblauchzehen erschien auf Snapes Papieren. Andrew wedelte wieder mit dem Zauberstab, und der Knoblauch verschwand unter ein paar der Schriftrollen. Harry fühlte, wie Ärger und Panik in ihm aufstiegen. War Knoblauch für echte Vampire schädlich? Er wollte gerade den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche holen, um den Knoblauch verschwinden zu lassen bevor Snape wieder zurückkam, aber da öffnete sich schon die Tür und der Professor war wieder da.

Alle hielten den Atem an, während Snape Harry das Schulbuch gab, sich an den Tisch setzte, und die Stirn runzelte als er sah, dass seine Papiere durcheinander waren. Er schob die Rollen zur Seite und sah die Knoblauchzehen. Die Schüler machten sich auf die Wutwelle gefasst, die sie bestimmt überrollen würde, und Harry schob seinen Stuhl sogar aus Gewohnheit ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

Aber Snape sah nicht einmal wütend aus, während er den Knoblauch betrachtete. Er lehnte sich ungerührt auf seinem Stuhl zurück, streckte die Hand aus und hob eine der Knoblauchzehen auf. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah er sie interessiert an, und öffnete dann den Mund. Ein kollektives Schnauben kam von der Klasse, als sie die langen, nadelscharfen Fangzähne erblickten, bevor diese mit einem Knirschen im Knoblauch verschwanden. Alle starrten ihn überrascht an. Snape kaute träge, und leckte sich sogar über die Lippen, bevor er die Überreste des Knoblauchs über ihre Köpfe hinweg in den Mülleimer in der Ecke warf.

„Zauberstäbe raus, bitte", sagte er so leise, dass es nicht einmal ein Zischen war. „Und stellt euch an die Wand."

Sie taten wie geheißen, wobei sie kein Wort wechselten. Die Anspannung im Kerker war so stark, dass sie jemanden hätte umbringen können. Sogar Harry, der nichts getan hatte, war nervös. Andrew Waterhouse stand am Ende der Reihe, zwei Plätze neben Harry, damit er als allerletzter dran war. Er war kreidebleich geworden, zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß und klammerte sich so stark an seinen Zauberstab, als würde er ohne ihn sofort sterben.

Snape ging langsam die Reihe der verängstigten Schüler entlang, nahm jeden Zauberstab in die Hand und murmelte: „_Prior incantado_ …" Er beobachtete die Formen, die aus den Zauberstäben emporstiegen, und ging dann weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte er Harry. Er streckte die Hand aus und Harry gab ihm ruhig seinen Zauberstab, während er den Blick hob. Snapes Blick traf seinen, und obwohl sich seine Lippen nicht bewegten sprach eine Stimme hinter Harrys Ohr.

„Welch interessante erste Unterrichtsstunde …"

Harry lächelte ein wenig, während Snape seinen Zauberstab testete. Harry sah, wie sein letzter Zauber in Form einer Feder aus Rauch daraus emporstieg. „Es war Andrew Waterhouse", dachte er, als Snape ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder gab.

„Ich weiß", sagte Snapes Stimme in seinem Geist, während er weiter zu Hermine ging. „Ich möchte nur sehen, wie dieser kleine Parasit sich windet."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Snape zu beobachten. Der Professor stand nun vor Andrew, und sah ihn mit einer Miene voller Triumph an.

„Nun denn", hauchte er. „Es ist an der Zeit zu sehen, ob der Prozess des Ausschließens zum Ziel führt … Zauberstab, Waterhouse."

Andrew streckte ihn nach vor. Sein Gesicht hatte eine interessante Farbmischung aus saurer Milch, Pistazien und Zitronengelee angenommen. Snape nahm den Zauberstab entgegen, hob ihn, so dass die ganze Klasse ihn sehen konnte, und knurrte: „_Prior incantado_."

Die unverkennbare Form der Knoblauchzehen brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervor. Sie schwebte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Snape sie verschwinden ließ. Andrew sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Snape sah den Missetäter mit einer Miene an, die vermuten ließ, alles wäre vergeben und vergessen.

Aber dann verzog sich das Gesicht des Professors wütend, er packte Andrew vorne am Umhang und schrie so laut, dass alle anderen zusammenzuckten: „RAUS – HIER!"

Das musste er Andrew nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er lief schneller als alles, was Harry bis jetzt gesehen hatte, zum Ausgang, packte, als er an seinem Tisch vorbeikam, seine Tasche, warf dann in seiner Eile noch einen Tisch um, riss die Tür auf und warf sie laut hinter sich wieder zu.

In der Stille, die darauf folgte, erkannten alle Anwesenden, dass Andrew Waterhouse wohl nie wieder wagen würde, die Kerker auch nur mit einem Fuß zu betreten.

Snape wandte sich dem Rest der Klasse zu. „Zurück zu euren Plätzen", zischte er. „Und jeder, der noch weitere unterhaltsame Streiche spielen will, darf Waterhouse gerne im Land ohne Zurück Gesellschaft leisten …"

Sie eilten zurück zu ihren Plätzen, und niemand wagte es, während der restlichen zwei Unterrichtsstunde auch nur laut zu atmen.

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht trainierte Harry gemeinsam mit dem Rest seines Quidditchteams draußen auf dem Feld. Ihr erstes Spiel würde in einer Woche stattfinden, und Harry hatte an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück erfahren, dass sie gegen das Team „Abrakadabra" antreten würden.

„Ich hab mit dem Mädchen geredet, das in Kräuterkunde neben mir sitzt", erklärte Kainda, als sie alle in ihren Quidditchumhängen am Rand des Spielfeldes saßen. „Abrakadabra sind aus der fünften und sechsten Klasse, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie waren alle davor schon mal in den Hausteams, und ihre größte Schwäche ist ihr Sucher, Wes Harris, aus der fünften. Aber sie haben gute Jäger, die das wieder ausgleichen. Passt auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf, sie heißt Rachana Fabiola. Sie kommt aus der sechsten Klasse, ist ihr Teamkapitän, und ziemlich angriffslustig."

„Ich kenne Rachana", sagte Ginny und verzog das Gesicht. „Sie hat mit mir Zauberkunst, und sie ist furchtbar. Sie denkt wirklich, sie wäre einfach Alles. Stolziert herum, als hätte sie selbst die Magie erfunden."

„Was ist mit den Treibern?", fragte Harry.

„Alex und Alan Mairwen", sagte Kainda. „Ravenclaw, Zwillinge, fünfte Klasse. Sie werden kein Problem sein, Harry. Sie sind beide ziemlich stark, aber sie sind nicht aggressiv und sie haben keine besonderen Tricks drauf."

„Sie haben mit mir Astronomie", sagte Luna. „Sie sind sich sehr ähnlich …"

„Sie sind Zwillinge", sagte Ginny.

„Ah, ja … das könnte eine Erklärung sein …", sagte Luna, wobei ihre Stimme von normaler Lautstärke fast auf ein Flüstern abfiel.

„Nun, mit genügend Training werden wir sie schlagen können", sagte Harry. Er stand auf, und strich seinen Umhang glatt. Kaindas Handschuhe waren eng um seine Hände geschnürt. „Kommt schon, rauf in die Luft mit euch. Neville, versuch dieses Mal, auf deinem Besen zu bleiben, okay? Draco, hör auf, an deinen Haaren rumzuspielen, sie sind in Ordnung! Ginny, Ron, hört auf, ihm das Gegenteil zu sagen! Hermine, kannst du ein Auge auf unsere Sachen werfen? Und Kainda?"

„Ja?", sagte sie und hob den Blick von ihren Hausaufgaben.

Harry küsst sie auf die Wange, und flog zur anderen Seite des Feldes davon, und fühlte sich dabei richtig gut.

„Komm schon, Casanova", rief Ron. „Hör auf, so ein verdammter Romantiker zu sein, der uns schlecht aussehen lässt!"

Harry lachte und raste zu ihnen hinüber, wobei er sich ein paar Mal um seine eigene Achse drehte, einfach um anzugeben. Er konnte nun kaum glauben, dass er zu Semesterbeginn vorgehabt hatte, nicht mehr zu spielen. Bei all den Problemen und dem Chaos, die in seinem Leben herrschten, war die Vorstellung, auch nicht mehr Quidditch zu spielen, grauenhaft.

„Okay … Hannah, Neville, Ginny? Seid ihr alle bereit?", rief Harry. „Ron, bereit? Draco? Ernie?"

„Bereit!", riefen alle.

„Okay. Luna, lass die Bälle frei!", rief Harry, und unten am Boden öffnete Luna den Koffer mit den Bällen und ließ den Quaffel, die Klatscher und den Schnatz hoch in die Luft steigen. Hannah schoss nach vorne, um den Quaffel zu packen, und raste auf die Tore zu, mit Ginny direkt hinter ihr und Neville ein Stück hinter ihnen. Ernie verfolgte sofort einen der Klatscher, und Harry heftete sich an den anderen, der Draco um die Torpfosten folgte. Er flog zu ihm hinüber, zog den Besenstiel steil in die Luft um zu bremsen, und schlug so hart er konnte auf den Klatscher, der in die andere Richtung davon schoss. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, zu denken. Er folgte ihm wieder, als würde er einen schweren und langsamen Schnatz verfolgen, den er ständig schlagen musste.

Sie trainierten zweieinhalb Stunden, bis es kurz nach fünf Uhr war, und alle erschöpft und hungrig waren. Harry und Ron packten alle Bälle in den Koffer, obwohl es ein paar Minuten dauerte, bis sie den Schnatz erwischten, und Ron trug ihn zurück zu Madam Hoochs Büro. Alle anderen, nun wieder in frischen Klamotten, gingen zurück zum Schloss. Harry landete auf einer Tribüne, stieg vom Besen und wischte sich über die Stirn. Er fragte sich, warum niemand auf ihn gewartet hatte, bis er merkte, dass doch noch jemand da war.

„Deine Tasche, Chef", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Kainda, die seine Tasche hielt. Er grinste und nahm sie.

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich werde schnell duschen, das wird ein paar Minuten dauern. Du kannst ohne mich zum Schloss gehen, du musst nicht auf mich warten."

„Und dich hier verlassen?", sagte sie. „Keine Chance."

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Bank vor ihr. Sie streckte die Hand aus, nahm sein Handtuch und wischte über sein Gesicht. Er grinste. „Ich bin nur müde, daran werde ich nicht sterben …"

„Ich war sieben Jahre lang Treiberin, Harry", sagte sie weise. „Ich weiß, dass die beiden ziemlich eng beieinander liegen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du letztes Jahr das Spiel gegen die Dragons durchgehalten hast", sagte sie. „Ich kann nach einer Stunde meinen Schläger kaum noch halten …"

„Übung", sagte sie, „und gute Motivation. Wenn du mal eine Weile gespielt hast, wirst du ein wunderbarer Treiber sein. Das versichere ich dir. Noch etwas; du musst die Handschuhe lockerer tragen, sie schränken dich sonst in deinen Bewegungen ein …" Sie lockerte vorsichtig ein paar der Schnüre, bis sie sanft an seinen Händen lagen. „So. Versuch nur, dein Handgelenk nicht zu schnell bewegen, du willst es ja nicht brechen. Oder was Schlimmeres damit machen." Sie lächelte ihn an, streckte die Hand und strich mit ihren Fingern seinen Hals entlang. „Hey, kein Halsband …"

„Ich hab jetzt eine Kette", sagte er lächelnd und errötete ein wenig. Er holte den Anhänger unter seinem Quidditchumhang hervor. „Nett, hm?"

„Oh ja … haute couture", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie steckte ihn wieder zurück unter seinen Umhang. „Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen, oder? Und du riechst noch immer wie ein Muggelfarmer."

Er grinste. „Und was hältst du von Muggelfarmern, wenn ich fragen darf …?"

Kaindas Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie sich nach vorn lehnte. „Ich liebe sie."

* * *

Später am gleichen Abend saß Harry am Fenster der Eulerei. Er hatte noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bis zur Sperrzeit, und er genoss die frische Luft, während er seine Zeichnung einer Posteule für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe fertigstellte. Er lächelte dabei ein wenig – es war ein sehr guter Tag gewesen. Zu sehen, wie Snape die Klasse wieder im Griff hatte, und dann noch das Quidditchtraining hatten ihm eindeutig etwas gegeben, wegen dem er lächeln konnte. Andrew Waterhouse war erst zum Abendessen wieder aus dem Ravenclaw-Turm aufgetaucht, und er wirkte ziemlich zittrig und weiß. Als Snape Professor McGonagall bat, ihm etwas Knoblauch zu reichen, fiel Andrew fast in Ohnmacht.

Harry gluckste ein wenig bei der Erinnerung und sah die Eule an, die er zeichnete. Sie blickte ebenfalls neugierig, legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und klapperte mit dem Schnabel. Er lächelte.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange", sagte er. „Ich will dich nur zeichnen. Siehst du?" Er zeigte der Eule sein Blatt Papier. „Ich denke, ich hab deinen Schnabel nicht richtig hinbekommen."

Die Eule schuhute leise, flatterte ein wenig mit den Flügeln, und saß dann wieder ruhig auf der Stange. Vorsichtig machte er eine Notiz neben die Zeichnung und sah dann durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Einer der Sicherheitsdrachen stampfte unter dem Fenster vorbei, wobei sein Schwanz sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück bewegte, und es sah aus wie schwarzer Samt in einem Meer von im Mondlicht leuchtendem Grün. Harry sah den Nachthimmel einige lange Momente an. Dann hörte er plötzlich Schritte, die zur Eulerei kamen. Er wandte sich um und zu seiner Überraschung kam Hermine herein.

„Oh! Harry", sagte sie, ebenfalls überrascht. „Was machst du hier?"

Er zeigte ihr die Zeichnung. „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Und du?"

„Oh … ich bin auf Patrouille. Ich muss sichergehen, dass hier drinnen keine Pärchen sind", sagte sie und errötete leicht.

„Hermine!", rief eine Stimme vom Fuß der Treppe. „Mit wem redest du da oben? Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, die Eulerei sei um diese Zeit leer!" Ron kam in Sichtweite. Er sah Harry, und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Hey, Harry! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du hier bist, hm? Was machst du hier?"

„Hausaufgaben", sagte Harry. Er grinste. „Ich wird euch dann mal allein lassen, in Ordnung? Nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Sperrzeit, ihr wollt ja wohl hier nicht die Nacht verbringen."

„Oh nein, das würde einfach furchtbar", sagte Ron.

Harry rutschte vom Fensterbrett, klemmte seinen Notizblock unter den Arm und verließ grinsend die Eulerei. Er konnte sich einfach noch nicht so richtig an die Vorstellung von Ron und Hermine gewöhnen. Er ging die enge Treppe hinunter und betrat den Korridor. Alles war so dunkel wie üblich. Harry kam inzwischen mit Hogwarts bei Nacht klar, obwohl ihm trotzdem noch unwohl war, doch der Weg zum Gryffindorturm war zum Glück kurz. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ging den Korridor entlang, mit Quidditch und Kainda in seinen Gedanken.

Er war so in seinen Tagträumen gefesselt, dass er das Objekt, das den Korridor blockierte, erst sah, als es ein paar Meter vor ihm war.

Er blieb stehen, hob den Blick und sein Herz blieb fast stehen. Zwei Dinge, die er ganz und gar nicht sehen wollte, waren da. Das eine war Khepri, der an der Wand lehnte und wie üblich grinste. Das andere lag in der Mitte des Korridors, eine Bisswunde, aus der schnell Blut strömte, am Hals. Es war Draco. Seine Arme waren um etwas geklammert, das Harry zunächst für einen Pullover hielt, bevor er Sylus, Dracos Eule, erkannte.

„Draco!" Harry rannte zu ihm und fiel auf die Knie.

Draco war gerade noch bei Bewusstsein. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und starrte Harry an. „P-Potter …?"

„Was ist passiert?", sagte Harry. „Wer war es?"

„Ich … ich hab nichts gesehen", krächzte Draco. Er wurde mit jeder Sekunde blasser, und als er einatmete, hörte Harry ein furchtbares Kratzen. „Trug … trug einen Umhang. Lang. Sch-schwarz. Ich … ich bin hier entlang … und ich h-hab Sylus … am Boden gefunden."

Harry wandte seinen Blick der Eule zu. Sie war schlimm gebissen worden. Blut tränkte die glatten Federn, und die Augen waren geschlossen. Harry berührte vorsichtig die Eule, und sie war kalt. Harry wusste, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte. Draco schien dies nicht klar zu sein. Er versuchte, sich zu setzten, obwohl Blut seinen Umhang durchtränkte, und hielt Sylus wie ein Kind in seinen Armen.

„Bring … bring ihn zu H-Hagrid", brachte Draco hervor. Er gab Harry die Eule. Harry wusste nicht, ob er es ihm sagen sollte. Er entschied, es nicht zu tun, und nahm Sylus. „Lass ihn nicht st-sterben, Harry …"

„Das werde ich nicht", flüsterte Harry. Er schluckte, und streckte dann den Arm aus, um Draco auf die Beine zu bringen. „Komm schon, du musst in den Krankenflügel…" Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, nur für den Fall. Sylus war eine Falle gewesen, um an Draco zu kommen. Falls der Vampir noch immer in den Schatten lauerte, könnte Harry sehr leicht sein nächstes Opfer werden.

Harry schaffte es gerade, Draco bis zur nächsten Treppe zu bringen, bevor der Blutverlust zu groß wurde, und Draco das Bewusstsein verlor und zu Boden fiel. Harry sprach einen schnellen Schwebezauber, und eilte den Korridor entlang, Draco hinter ihm schwebend. Er hielt noch immer Sylus mit einer Hand. Harry wusste, dass es nicht viel gab, wofür Draco den Angriff eines Vampirs in Kauf genommen hätten, und vielleicht war Sylus sogar das Einzige. Malfoys kümmerten sich nicht um die Dinge anderer Leute, aber ihre eigenen beschützten sie immer.

Als sie zum Krankenflügel kamen hielt er inne. Einen Moment lang machte er sich Sorgen, genau wie dmals, als er Snape hergebracht hatte. Aber er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Er würde Draco nicht alleine lassen. Der Mut der Gryffindors wellte in ihm hoch, und er ging direkt auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und brachte Draco hinein.

„Madam Pomfrey!", rief er. „Madam Pomfrey!"

Sie kam von einem Bett am anderen Ende des Flügels herüber. „Mr. Potter, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen? Hier drinnen sind Patienten!" Als ihr Blick auf Draco fiel wusste Harry, was sie dachte, ohne dass sie es aussprach. Nach einem Moment seufzte sie. „Oh nein .. zweiter Angriff heute Nacht … bringen Sie in her, Potter … was haben Sie dann in der Hand?"

„Seine Eule", murmelte Harry. „Sie … sie ist tot. Er versuchte, sie zu beschützen, als der Vampir ihn angriff."

Harry ließ Draco vorsichtig zu einem der Betten schweben, und gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey konnte er ihn darauflegen. Madam Pomfrey sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Sagten Sie, das sei der zweite Angriff in dieser Nacht?", sagte Harry.

„Ja", meinte Madam Pomfrey mit einem Seufzen. „Im Korridor vor der Küche wurde ein Hauself getötet. Das arme Ding hatte keine Chance." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr über ihrem Schreibtisch. „Es ist fast Sperrzeit, Mr. Potter. Beeilen Sie sich lieber, dass sie in Ihren Schlafsaal kommen, und halten Sie den Zauberstab immer bereit. Wir wollen nicht, dass Sie der dritte Angriff werden, und die Nacht draußen verbringen müssen."

„Okay", sagte Harry. Er gab ihr Sylus. „Könnten Sie … ihn vielleicht irgendwo hinbringen …? Oder damit machen, was man mit den anderen gemacht hat … lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er ihn sieht. Er würde sich nur aufregen."

Sie nickte und brachte Sylus in ihr Büro. Harry verließ den Krankenflügel und ging durch die dunklen Korridore. Ein oder zwei Mal auf dem Weg zum Gryfffindorturm dachte er, er sehe, wie sich etwas im Dunkel bewegte. Erst als er das Portraitloch erreichte, fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges wieder ein – Khepri. Er war da gewesen, als Harry Draco gefunden hatte, und er war nicht geblieben, um zu plaudern. Es wäre die perfekte Möglichkeit gewesen, Informationen über das Shani Theoris zu bekommen, aber er hatte sie wegen Draco und Sylus nicht nutzen können. Doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Khepri ihm bald wieder einen Besuch abstatten würde – und er freute sich ganz und gar nicht darauf.


	22. Abrakadabra

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 22 – Abrakadabra

Am Morgen des ersten Quidditch Spiels der Bright Sparks schneite es heftig. Alle Schüler kämpften sich mit dicken Mänteln vermummt und unter großen Schirmen aus dem Schloss hinaus zu den Tribünen, wo sie sich eng zusammenkauerten, um sich vor dem Sturm zu schützen. Viele Schüler hatten sogar Kopfblasenzauber angewendet, damit sie wenigstens das Spiel ohne zusammengekniffene Augen sehen konnten.

„Wir werden sicher erfrieren", verkündete Draco in der Umkleidekabine, während sie alle an Eingang des Tunnels zum Spielfeld standen und die zitternde Menge beobachteten. Er war erst an diesem Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, nachdem Madam Pomfrey seine Bisswunde zusammengeflickt hatte und ihn für gesund erklärt hatte. Zum Glück hatte der Vampir von Sylus und den Hauselfen getrunken und der Biss war nicht ernst gewesen, aber der Verlust seiner Eule war für Draco ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihnen geraten, Draco mit etwas zu beschäftigen, das ihm Spaß machte, damit er nicht immer über das Geschehen nachgrübeln konnte.

„Erfrieren trifft es nicht ganz", sagte Ron neben ihm. „Wir werden eher in Eisblöcke verwandelt werden. Du solltest den Schnatz lieber schnell fangen, Malfoy."

„Es wird nicht schwierig sein", meinte Draco. „Ich muss mich nur durch den Schneematsch am Boden kämpfen, weil der arme Schnatz wahrscheinlich dort begraben ist. Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Harke besorgen."

„Vielleicht einen Haarföhn", schlug Ernie schulterzuckend vor.

„Einen was?", sagte Ron.

„Ist doch egal."

Ginny und Hannah kamen in die Umkleide der Jungs, die Besen auf ihren Schultern tragend. Hannah warf über Ernies Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf das Schneetreiben draußen. „Es ist ein wenig kühl ..."

„Es ist nur ein wenig Schnee", sagte Ernie. „Er wird uns nicht umbringen."

„Noch nie was von Unterkühlung gehört?", sagte Ron und sah Ernie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hier wird niemand eine Unterkühlung bekommen", sagte Harry, der gerade aus der Dusche kam und seinen Quidditch-Umhang zuknöpfte. „Es ist nur Schnee."

„Heliopathen sind nur Feuer", erinnerte ihn Ron. „Und Riesen sind nur groß. Und Vampire mögen nur frisch geschüttelte Blut-Shakes."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Schnee schlimmer ist als ein Vampir?", sagte Hanna und blinzelte überrascht.

„Kommt darauf an, wie viel Schnee es ist", meine Ron schulterzuckend.

Harry stellte sich hinter das Team und spähte auf den Schnee, der vom Wind auf die Zuseher geweht wurde. Der Himmel war überraschend dunkel, gepunktet von ein paar Schirmen, die aus den Händen ihrer Besitzer gerissen worden waren. Harry hoffte inständig, dass er seinen Schläger würde halten können, sonst müsste am Ende des Spiels ein Zuschauer mit mindestens einer gebrochenen Nase in den Krankenflügel.

In diesem Moment hallte Lee Jordans bekannte Stimme durch das Stadion. „Guten Morgen an alle und willkommen zum heutigen Spiel zwischen Abrakadabra und den Bright Sparks! Beide Teams haben viel Unterstützung und Potential, und es sollte ein gutes Spiel werden, mal angenommen, wir können durch den Schnee etwas sehen! Wenn jemand davon geweht wird, sollte ein Lehrer alarmiert werden, damit der Betroffene nicht zu weit zum Verbotenen Wald geweht wird."

Harry sah den Rest seines Teams an. „Das ist es", sagte er.

„Das große", sagte Ron und grinste.

„Das, auf das wir alle gewartet haben?", sagte Ginny.

Harry lachte. „Ist schon gut. Wir können nur so gut wie möglich spielen, und wenn es zu kalt wird, geben wir auf. Okay?"

„Hört nicht auf Potter", sagte Draco streng. „Er ist verrückt. Spielt, bis ihr sterbt, und hört nicht einen Moment eher auf."

„Nun, immerhin nimmst du die Sache nicht zu ernst", sagte Ginny sarkastisch.

Lees Kommentar unterbrach Dracos Antwort. „Ich denke, dass uns allen heute ein spannendes Spiel bevorsteht! Bright Sparks, seid ihr bereit?"

Sie sprangen auf ihre Besen und stießen sich ab; sie schossen unter tosendem Applaus den Tunnel entlang auf das Feld. Harry konnte Kainda, Luna, Hermine und Justin sehen, die bei den anderen Gryffindors in der ersten Reihe saßen und wie wild jubelten. Sie winkten ihm und er grinste zurück.

„Potter hat in diesem Jahr die Aufstellung hauptsächlich aufgrund von Verletzungen geändert," informierte Lee die Zuseher. „Kainda Zabini ist nicht mehr im Team, ersetzt durch Potter, und Hannah Abott aus Hufflepuff übernimmt Potters Position als Jäger. Die Bright Sparks haben einen ziemlichen Fanclub, inklusive einiger Lehrer! Wenn ich so nach draußen sehe erblicke ich die Professoren Lupin, Alrister, Sprout ... ich denke dort ist Madam Pince – nein, wartet, es ist eine Fahnenstange ... jemand soll den Schnee aus dem Weg schaffen! Und unten in der ersten Reihe haben wir die stolzen Freunde der Bright Sparks, auch die Freundinnen von Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. Dem Tagespropheten zufolge heißt es ‚Als ob Harry Potters Liebesleben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre, hat der Tagesprophet jetzt enthüllt, dass seine Ex-Freundin, die muggelgeborene Hermine Granger, nun mit einem besten Freund ausgeht, Ronald W-'"

„Jordan!", rief Professor McGonagalls Stimme scharf.

„Tschuldigung, Professor ... nur ein wenig Hintergrundinformation ... okay, holen wir Abrakadabra raus!"

Das andere Team schoss aus der Umkleide; sie sprangen auf die Besen und flogen hoch in die Luft. Harry erblickte sofort den Kapitän. Rachana Fabiola sah genauso aus die Mädchen in den Seifenopern der Muggel. Sie hatte ein etwas strenges Gesicht, ihr hüftlanges, schwarzes Haar war in einem perfekten Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und zur Perfektion gebracht. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der hässlich war, versuchte hübsch auszusehen, und dabei maßlos übertrieb.

„Rachana Fabiola ist der Kapitän des Teams", verkündete Lee. „Gefeiert als eine der hübschesten – ich meine genauesten Jägerinnen in Hogwarts. Tschuldigung, Professor. Rachana hat ein starkes Team zusammengestellt, und wer weiß? Vielleicht werden sie es schaffen, die Bright Sparks schon an der Startlinie zu stoppen und alle Hoffnung für einen Favoriten auf den Pokal zu zerstören." Lee hustet leise und murmelte dann: „Als ob das passieren würde."

„Jordan! Wenn Sie nicht ohne Vorurteile kommentieren können – "

„Okay, okay ... und hier fliegt Madam Hooch auf das Feld hinaus. Alle nehmen ihre Positionen ein und Fabiola fliegt nach vorn zu Potter. Potter sieht sehr entschlossen aus, oder vielleicht niest er auch gleich, ich kann es von hier aus nicht sehen ... und sie beginnen!"

Madam Hooch pfiff laut und scharf in ihre Pfeife und öffnete die Kiste. Harry sah, wie Ginny nach dem Quaffel tauchte und Rachana aus dem Weg schob, aber er hatte keine Zeit um zu beobachten, was weiter geschah, denn einer der Klatscher sauste das Feld entlang. Harry folgte ihm und fühlte, wie Schnee und Wind an seinem Gesicht zerrten, während er flog. Verschiedene, verschwommene Schatten in verschiedenen Farben zogen an ihm vorbei und verschwanden in den Wolken aus Schnee; einige von ihnen erkannte Harry, andere nicht. Endlich holte er den Klatscher ein und wollte ihn gerade schlagen, als eine Gestalt aus dem Sturm heraus und ihn zu schoss. Instinktiv holte er mit dem Schläger aus und wich zurück; ein lauter Knall ertönte, dann ein zischendes Geräusch, und der Klatscher verfehlte sein linkes Ohr um Zentimeter. Er wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um ihn davon zu schlagen. Er keuchte und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, während er nach dem Treiber suchte, der ihm fast den Kopf gespalten hatte. Er sah gerade noch, wie ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar dem Klatscher folgte. „ALEX" stand in goldenen Lettern auf seinem Rücken. Harry machte eine geistige Notiz, bei der ersten Gelegenheit Rache zu üben, dann drehte er seinen Besen um und flog zur anderen Seite des Feldes.

Der zweite Klatscher terrorisierte die Jäger; er schoss um sie herum und machte es für alle sehr schwer, einen Moment ruhig zu bleiben um zielen zu können. Ernie war hinter ihm her, aber er kam nicht weit. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Klatscher traf, änderte er seine Bahn und kam wieder auf das Knäuel von Jägern zu. Harry konnte hören, wie Lee Jordan etwas über das Brausen des Schnees und Windes rief, aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen.

„Ernie, schick ihn hier rüber!", rief er. Ernie grunzte stumm und schlug so hart er konnte auf den Klatscher, der daraufhin auf Harry zuschoss; dieser zog seinen Schläger zurück und schlug ihn das Feld entlang in Richtung der Jäger von Abrakadabra. Das stellte sich als schlechte Idee heraus. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde der Klatscher mit großer Kraft zurück zu Harry und Ernie geschlagen. Harry schaffte es, den zu erwischen, der auf ihn zielte und schickte ihn zurück zu den anderen Treibern, aber Ernie hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er schrie und duckte sich, um zu vermeiden, dass er vom Besen geworfen wurde, und der Klatscher raste direkt auf Ginny zu. Sie drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um und schrie auf. Zum Glück schlug ihr der Klatscher nur den Quaffel aus den Händen und setzte dann zum nächsten Angriff an. Ernie konnte ihn diesmal abwehren, aber einer der Jäger von Abrakadabra hatte jetzt den Quaffel und flog das Feld entlang. Die anderen Jäger folgten ihm, und so wie es sich anhörte, sprang Lee Jordan in der Kabine herum und schrie. Harry wandte seinen Besen und sah gerade noch wie der Quaffel aus den Händen des Jägers auf einen Torring zuflog. Ron streckte sich danach.

Er verpasste ihn um ein paar Zentimeter. Die Quaffel flog direkt durch den Ring und das Stöhnen der Anhänger der Bright Sparks ertönte ihm Stadion.

„Und es steht 10:0 für Abrakadabra!", rief Lee. „Das ist ein schlechter Start für die Bright Sparks! Hoffen wir, dass Potter einen Reserveplan für sein Team hat, sonst könnte ihre Zukunft im Turnier in Gefahr sein!"

Harry flog das Feld entlang. Ron sah erschrocken aus. „Harry!", rief er. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht – "

„Ist schon okay", sagte Harry. „Versuch es einfach weiter. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

„Neville Longbottom übernimmt den Quaffel", informierte Lee die Menge. „Und es geht weiter! Longbottom fliegt das Feld runter ... er duckt sich unter Fabiola durch, dann unter Morris, er weicht Vanassche aus! Pass an Ginny Weasley, ein weiterer Pass zu Hannah Abbott, zurück zu Longbottom, wieder zu Weasley ... Weasley bereitet sich auf den Schuss vor! Komm schon Ginny! Und – "

Die Anhänger der Bright Sparks stöhnten wieder, nachdem Ginny nicht traf. Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was war nur los?

Rachana übernahm den Quaffel, aber Ginny schaffte es, einen Pass zu Vanassche zu unterbrechen und schoss das Feld entlang auf das Tor zu. Harry folgte ihr den ganzen Weg entlang und wehrte beide Klatscher mindestens zwei Mal ab. Lee wurde schon fast hysterisch.

„Ginny auf dem Weg zum Tor! Oh komm schon, sie muss einfach treffen! KOMM SCHON!"

„JORDAN! Beruhigen Sie sich! Sie werden noch das Mikrophon ruinieren!"

Harry wehrte einen weiteren Klatscher ab und schickte ihn zu Ernie, der ihn zu Rachana schlug und somit ihre Jagd auf Ginny beendete. Ginny kämpfte nun alleine gegen den Hüter. Sie verzog das Gesicht und warf den Quaffel so fest sie konnte. Harry beobachtete verzweifelt, wie er auf die Ringe zuflog. Der Hüter von Abrakadabra tauchte nach unten und streckte die Arme aus.

Zum dritten Mal in diesem Spiel wurden die Fans der Bright Sparks enttäuscht. Der Hüter packte den Quaffel und warf ihn zu Rachana, die damit das Feld entlang davonschoss, bevor irgendjemand begriff, was los war.

„NEVILLE!", brüllte Harry. „SCHNAPP SIE DIR!"

Neville starrte ihn einen Moment lang erschrocken an, und dann flog er, noch immer sehr zögernd aussehen, auf Rachana zu. Alles geschah innerhalb einer Sekunde. In einem Moment streckte Neville die Hand aus, um Rachana den Quaffel wegzuschlagen, und im nächsten ertönte Madam Hoochs Pfeife im Stadion. Die Fans der Bright Sparks sprangen wütend auf die Beine und bevor Harry auch nur blinken konnte lag Neville zusammengesunken unten auf dem Spielfeld.

„Foul!", heulte Lee Jordan. „Fabiola rempelt, überzogener Einsatz der Ellbogen! Aber geht es Longbottom gut?"

Harry flog zum Boden hinunter und kämpfte sich durch den schweren Schnee und Matsch zu Neville durch. Hermine und Luna liefen ebenfalls schon aufs Feld und Madam Hooch sah grimmig drein. „Komm schon, mein Junge ... so ist es gut, setz dich erst mal hin ...", sagte sie. Neville umklammerte wimmernd seinen Arm.

„Oh nein", sagte Harry. „Bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass er gebrochen ist ..."

Madam Hooch seufzte. „Mindestens sein Handgelenk ist gebrochen ... ihr müsst wohl mit zwei Jägern weiterspielen. Wollt ihr weitermachen?"

Harry nickte. „Wir müssen einfach ... alles wird gut werden, Neville."

„T-tschuldigung, Harry", flüsterte Neville, bevor Madam Hooch zwei Jungs aus der ersten Reihe holte, die Neville auf einer Trage zum Krankenflügel brachten.

„Wollt ihr eine Auszeit?", fragte Madam Hooch. Harry warf seinen Teamkollegen einen Blick zu, die alle über ihm schwebten und müde und kalt aussahen.

Er nickte. Madam Hooch pfiff kurz in ihre Pfeife und deutete der Menge, dass es eine Auszeit gab. Alle flogen zum Boden, stiegen von ihren Besen und schlurften müde zu den Tribünen. Harry winkte sein Team zum Rand des Feldes.

„Was läuft nur falsch?", sagte er, während sein Blick über die anderen wanderte, die in ihre Hände bliesen, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen.

„Es ist einfach zu kalt", sagte Ginny. „Ich kann so nicht gerade schießen, und Rachana blockiert mich immer. Es ist mit dem Schnee schon schwer genug, von ihr ganz zu schweigen."

„Stimmt", sagte Harry. „Wir werden folgendes tun. Ginny und Hannah, bleibt eng beisammen und ich werde euch vor den Klatschern und Rachana beschützen. Wenn eine von euch den Quaffel hat – macht keine Pässe, die werden nur unterbrochen. Fliegt einfach aufs Tor zu und lasst ihn nicht mehr los. Ernie, du kümmerst dich um den anderen Klatscher, okay? Ron, beweg dich immer, lass deine Händen nicht einfrieren. Draco, beeil dich und find den Schnatz – nur so können wir dieses Spiel gewinnen."

Draco strich sich das Haar aus den Augen und nickte. „In Ordnung."

„Verliert noch nicht die Hoffnung", sagte Harry aufmunternd. „Der Schnatz ist irgendwo dort draußen und solange Draco ihn vor dem anderen Sucher findet ist alles okay."

„Also liegt auf mir gar kein Druck", sagte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Willst du mit mir die Position tauschen?", sagte Harry. „Hier hast du den Schläger, fang an."

Draco seufzte. „Wie typisch, Potter."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy", sagte Ron.

Harry, der die üblichen Gefahrenzeichen eines Streits zwischen Ron und Draco fühlte, unterbrach sie schnell. „Fangt nicht zu streiten an, das ist mein Ernst. Das ist es doch, was die anderen von uns wollen! Wenn wir untereinander streiten, dann haben wir keine Chance!"

Ron und Draco nickten. Harry ließ den Blick über sein Team schweifen.

„Dann fangen wir wieder an", sagte er. „Und verliert die Hoffnung nicht!"

Sie kletterten wieder auf die Besen und hoben ab, begleitet vom Jubeln der Zuseher. Kainda und Justin hatten ein Lied gestartet, das auf der anderen Seite von Lupin und Alrister ebenfalls gesungen wurde. Von irgendwoher kam ein leiser Klang von „Weasley ist unser King", aber Harry konnte nicht sagen, welche Seite es sang.

Madam Hooch kam mit dem Quaffel aufs Feld. Ginny und Rachana sahen sich an, beide mit sehr entschlossener Miene. Alle standen still, während Madam Hooch den Quaffel in die Luft warf, kurz in ihre Pfeife pfiff und dann explodierte das Stadion in Jubeln und Rufen. Ginny sprang nach hoch von ihrem Besen, schnellte in die Luft, packte den Quaffel, flog direkt über Rachana und landete auf der anderen Seite sicher auf ihrem Besen. Die Fans der Bright Sparks überschlugen sich angesichts dessen fast, und Rachana Fabiolas Gesicht verzerrte sich wütend. Bevor sie sich umdrehen und Ginny packen konnte, war Ginny das Feld entlang verschwunden, Harry hinter ihr her. Er wehrte einen Klatscher ab und als Fabiola zu nahe kam bedrohte er sie sogar mit ihrem Schläger. Sie warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Was tust du da?", spuckte sie.

„Ich spiele Quidditch", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Und was ist mit dir?" Der Klatscher raste auf ihn zu und er drehte sich um schlug ihn hart Alex Mairwen hinterher. Rachana wollte sich wieder wild auf Ginny stürzen und Harry wedelte mit dem Schläger. „Mach nur so weiter, wenn du von einem Schläger getroffen werden willst!", rief er. Rachana schnarrte und versuchte, ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen, indem sie ihn packte, aber sie war zu spät. Ginny hatte den Quaffel mit einem verzweifelten Schrei in Richtung der Tore geworfen und alle Zuseher schienen gleichzeitig aufzuspringen und die Hände zu heben.

Sie verfehlte. Alle stöhnten und vergruben die Gesichter in den Händen. Harry konnte hören, wie Rachana Fabiola hinter ihm lachte. Madam Hoochs Pfeife ertönte. Harry konnte Hermine und Kainda sehen, die besorgt aussehend unten in der ersten Reihe saßen.

„Ginny Weasley trifft wieder nicht ...", sagte Lee mit bedrückt wirkender Stimme. „Die Bright Sparks sind in Schwierigkeiten ... Madam Hooch beginnt das Spiel wieder und der Quaffel ist wieder auf dem Feld. Rachana Fabiola übernimmt ihn, wirft zu Vanassche, unterbrochen von Ginny Weasley. Komm schon, Ginny, komm schon! Potter wehrt einen Klatscher ab, Weasley fliegt auf das Tor zu, sie schießt – oh, nicht SCHON WIEDER!"

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sein Team je so schlecht gespielt hatte. Wenn sie dieses Spiel verloren ... sie wären nicht mehr im Turnier, dann gäbe es kein Quidditch mehr.

Dieser Moment der Ruhe stellte sich als einer der größten Fehler heraus, die er je in einem Quidditch Spiel gemacht hatte. In einer Sekunde blickte er hinunter zu Kainda auf die Tribüne, dann hörte er plötzlich ein lautes Rauschen, fühlte ein Knacken an seinem Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz und leise. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war, wie er auf seinem Besen nach vor rutschte, zur Seite glitt und fiel, weiter und weiter nach unten.

* * *

Als Harry aufwachte war es dunkel und ruhig und warm. Etwas lag auf seiner Stirn und er konnte einen seltsamen Schmerz in seinem Nacken spüren, als hätte er in einer unbequemen Position geschlafen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich sehr trocken an. Er entschloss, dass er zumindest versuchen sollte, etwas zu sagen und entschied, dass „Wasser" eine gute Idee war.

„Mmrfer ...", krächzte er.

„Severus!", zischte jemand, der neben seinem Bett saß. „Severus! Er wacht auf!"

Schritte ertönten im Zimmer. „Was?"

„Er wacht auf", sagte Peters Stimme neben Harry. „Er hat mich Mutter genannt."

„Nn", murmelte Harry. „Mmrfer, nch Mttr ..."

„Wunderbar", sagte Snapes Stimme am Fußende seines Bettes. „Er kann nicht mehr Englisch sprechen. Ich wusste, dass dieser Klatscher sein Gehirn verletzt hat."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und zog die Decke hoch. Er kam nicht darauf, warum er so verwirrt und müde war, oder was das Gefühl in seinem Magen war, und da war noch der Gedanke, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Er lag nur still da und lauschte, wie Snapes Schritte näher kamen und etwas Kühles und feuchtes auf seine Stirn gelegt wurde. Peter schob es von seinen Augen weg.

„Leg es nicht dort hin", sagte Peter gereizt. „Nicht in seine Augen. Dummkopf."

Snape atmete tief ein und versuchte offenbar, sich zu kontrollieren. „Ich bin ein Professor, keine Krankenschwester." Das Knarren eines Stuhls ertönte, als er sich setzte. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und zog die Decke, ein wenig genervt, über sein Gesicht.

Peter lehnte sich nach vorn. „Harry ...? Bist du wach?", fragte er leise.

„Was ... was ist passiert?", murmelte Harry.

„Du hast einen Klatscher an den Hinterkopf bekommen", sagte Peter. Er steckte die Decke um Harrys Hals fester. „Ernie Macmillan hat es geschafft, dich während dem Fall zu fangen ... das ist jetzt ein paar Stunden her. Du bist in Professor Snapes Quartier."

„Was ist mit dem Spiel?", sagte Harry benommen blinzelnd und versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Alles war sehr verschwommen und dunkel.

Snape seufzte. „Ihr habt gewonnen, Potter. Malfoy hat den Schnatz nach Fabiolas sechstem Tor und Weasleys dreizehntem Fauxpas gefangen."

„Oh ... gut ..." Harry schloss die Augen wieder und lehnte sich zurück; wenn sein Kopf sich nur nicht dauernd drehen würde. „Ich kann nicht gut sehen ..."

„Das wird schon wieder", sagte Peter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst dich für ein paar Tage ein wenig schwummrig fühlen. Du bleibst solange hier. Hermine ist nach dem Abendessen mit ein paar Büchern für dich vorbeigekommen und sie sagt, sie wird dir so viele Hausaufgaben wie möglich bringen."

Harry grunzte halb und lachte halb. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn Hermines Sorge berührte, oder ob es ihn amüsierte, dass es dabei fast nur um Hausaufgaben ging. „Wie nett von ihr ..."

Er hörte das Klirren von Glas auf Metall und dann bewegte sich vor ihm etwas. Der Rand eines Kelchs wurde an seine Lippen gepresst und Snape sagte: „Trink, Potter. Ein Schlaftrank."

Harry konnte sich nicht wehren. Er trank einfach und fühlte, wie der Schlaf an ihm zerrte, und als Snape den Kelch wieder weg nahm sank er schon wieder in die Dunkelheit. Der Schlaf legte sich wie eine Decke über ihn. Und leider lag sein Trank für traumlosen Schlag in seinem Koffer, oben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, und so hatte er keine Möglichkeit, gegen den Albtraum zu kämpfen.

* * *

Unter den hellen Strahlen der Sonne war es kochend heiß. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Sand gegen seine Knie schabte, während er grub und mehr und mehr zur Seite schob. Der Eingang musste hier irgendwo sein. Er musste ihn bald finden, sonst würde seine Schaufel zerbrechen und dann wäre er erledigt. Er wischte sich wieder den Schweiß von der Stirn und stach mit der scharfen Kante der Schaufel in den Sand. Er schob die Körner zur Seite. Noch immer nichts.

Er keuchte und fiel rücklings auf den heißen Wüstenboden. Er zog sein Hemd aus, das vom Schweiß feucht war, und warf es einfach beiseite. Wie lange grub er nun schon? Tage. Wochen. Mehr als einen Monat. Und noch immer nichts. Ein paar kleine ägyptische Artefakte, und was würden sie ihm schon bringen? Er wusste, dass hier, tief unter dem Sand begraben, das Grab der Zauberin Jendayi war, und sie war mit Schätzen und mehr Gold, als er sich vorstellen konnte, begraben worden. Wenn er es fand ... er würde nie mehr auf eine Schatzsuche gehen müssen, sich nie mehr wegen Geld sorgen.

Er keuchte, ignorierte das Stöhnen seiner brennenden Muskeln, und stieß die Schaufel wieder tief in den Sand. Er hörte ein leises Klirren. War dort etwas? Er warf die Schaufel zur Seite, kroch nach vorn und kratzte am Sand, fuhr mit den Fingern durch. Endlich ertasteten seine Finger etwas Metallenes. Er zog es heraus. Es sah wie eine Art Talisman aus, wie ein Kreuz, aber mit einer Schlaufe statt dem oberen, senkrechten Balken. Wie hieß so etwas noch mal? Ankh, das war es...

Während es auf seiner Handfläche lag, beobachtete er, wie es das Licht der Sonne reflektierte. In das Metall waren einige seltsame Symbole eingeritzt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber er konnte die seltsamen Ritzen nicht entziffern. Was waren Ankhs auf den Märkten wert? Wahrscheinlich nicht viel ... und dieses sah aus, als hätte es jemand vor langer Zeit einfach fallen gelassen. Er stopfte es in seine Tasche. Er konnte es auf dem Markt verkaufen und damit zumindest ein wenig Geld verdienen. Und vielleicht war Jendayis Grab hier in der Nähe und das Ankh stammte von dort.

Aber dann wurde Harry nach oben gehoben, weg vom Sand, hoch in die Luft, flog durch den hellen Himmel und verließ die Szene. Zeit, weiter zu gehen. Er flog immer höher und höher, bis die gesamte Welt wie eine Landkarte unter ihm ausgebreitet war, und dann fiel er wieder, drehte sich immer wieder um seine eigene Achse, bis er durch Zeit und Raum nach unten fiel und schließlich an einem ruhigen, dunklen und warmen Ort landete.

Er war wieder in Snapes Büro und saß auf seinem üblichen Stuhl, aber heute war der Unterricht anders. Snape war eine Vampir-Fledermaus, die vor ihm so schnell von links nach rechts und wieder zurück flatterte, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Dann verwandelte er sich in den Schnatz, und Harry flog und versuchte, den kleinen goldenen Ball zu schnappen, aber er bewegte sich noch immer zu schnell. Aber plötzlich drehte er sich um und wuchs, und er wurde ein Klatscher, der auf ihn zuraste und auf der Brust traf. Er schrie auf und fiel wieder tief nach unten, bis er wieder landete.

Es war jetzt kalt. Kalt, feucht und heruntergekommen. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Madam Ivy stand vor ihm und zerriss lachend das Zeugnis mit Harrys UTZ Noten. Er bettelte darum, dass sie aufhören möge, aber sie ignorierte ihn, verstreute die Papierschnipsel um ihn herum und lachte noch lauter. Ihre Zähne wurden länger, wuchsen spitz über ihre Unterlippe hinaus und sie wurde kleiner, bekam einen langen Schweif und ihre Augen verwandelten sich in die eines Falken. Khepri stand, noch immer lachend, vor Harry. Er steckte die Hand in seine Tasche und zog das Ankh heraus und hielt es Harry hin. Harry griff danach, aber Khepri lachte und warf es in die Dunkelheit weg. Harry wandte sich mit einem Schrei um und lief ihm hinterher; er versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen, aber er lief gegen etwas. Er hob den Blick und sah Snape, Snape den Vampir, mit roten Augen und zurückgezogener Unterlippe, von den langen Zähnen tropfte Blut. Snape kam näher, packte ihn an den Haaren, riss seinen Kopf zur Seite und biss hart zu. Harry schrie.

Er wachte keuchend auf und umklammerte sofort seinen Hals. Als er die Hand wegnahm war kein Blut daran. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust. Es war nur ein Traum, beruhigte er sich selbst. Alles nur ein Traum.

Trotzdem war es schwierig, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als Snape den Raum betrat, in der Hand ein Weinglas gefüllt mit einer roten Flüssigkeit.

„Ah, du bist wach", sagte Snape und hielt inne, um ihn anzusehen. „Geht es dem Kopf besser?"

Harrys Augen waren auf das Glas fixiert. „Was ist das?"

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?", sagte Snape. Er hob eine Augenbraue, setzte sich hinter seinen Tisch und nahm einen Schluck. Er sah Harrys Miene und runzelte die Stirn. „Und das Problem ist ...?"

„Müssen Sie das vor mir trinken?", sagte Harry und zog sich zum Kopfende des Betts zurück.

„Du hast schon früher gesehen, wie ich es trinke", sagte Snape. „Schon oft, während unserer Gefährlicher Gedankentechniken Stunden. Warum, Potter, was ist jetzt mit dir los?"

„Ähm ..." Harry zog aus Instinkt an den Decken um seinen Hals herum. Der Traum wiederholte sich noch immer in seinem Geist. „Werden Sie sich nicht verwandeln ...?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann kontrollieren, wie sehr ich mich verwandle. Im Moment brauche ich nur Fangzähne, also habe ich auch nur Fangzähne." Und tatsächlich – als er das nächste Mal das Glas hob, um einen Schluck zu nehmen, erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf spitze Zähne hinter seiner Unterlippe.

„Woher haben Sie das?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Es ist nicht frisch", sagte Snape. „Bevor du in Panik gerätst."

„Woher kam es ursprünglich?", fragte Harry.

Snape sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Denkst über eine Karriere als Vernehmungsbeamter in Askaban nach?"

„Sagen Sie es mir", sagte Harry.

Snape warf ihm einen sehr misstrauischen Blick zu. Er stellte das Glas hin, ging hinüber zu Harry und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Er gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich, als er den Schweiß auf Harrys Stirn fühlte, dann kniete er sich hin und späte in Harrys Augen. Harry zitterte leicht, als er fühlte, wie Snape seine Gedanken durchforschte.

„Mm", sagte Snape, eine Augenbraue hebend. „Nachdem ich es siebzehn Jahre lang versucht habe, habe ich es endlich geschafft, im Albtraum eines Schülers aufzutauchen."

„Tut mir leid", antwortete Harry.

„Es ist egal, Potter", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich hatte schon lange das Gefühl, dass diese Unterhaltung kommen musste." Er setzte sich auf den Rand von Harrys Bett und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn seines Schützlings. Sanft strich er wieder die Haare zurück und fuhr mit dem Daumen die Narbe entlang. Harry zitterte ein wenig, als ihn eine Welle von etwas Kühlem und Beruhigendem durchströmte.

„Was ist ...?"

„Dumbledore hat den Bund in deiner Narbe eingesetzt", sagte Snape. „Das ist, warum du in deinem ersten Jahr schmerzt gespürt hast, als ich den Bund beim Willkommensfest aktiviert habe."

Harry hob den Blick zu ihm. „Das waren Sie ...?"

Snape nickte. „Nicht der Dunkle Lord, der sich in Quirrel versteckte. Ich denke, dass du ihn schon zuvor im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hast, und damals hast du keinen Schmerz gefühlt?"

„Oh ...", sagte Harry und fragte sich, warum ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war. „Also ... dort ist der Bund verankert? In meiner Narbe?"

„Ja", sagte Snape ruhig. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen weiterhin Harrys Narbe entlang, hinauf und hinunter, und es ergab einen beruhigenden Rhythmus. „Stell sie dir als Berührungspunkt für den Bund mit der Außenwelt vor. Dumbledore war zuerst besorgt, weil alle drei Bunde in dieser Stelle verankert sind, aber es hat dir nicht geschadet."

„Alle drei?", fragte Harry und starrte ihn an.

„Ich selbst, Peelish, und der Dunkle Lord", sagte Snape leise. „Dein Bund mit Voldemort ist kein Beschützerbund, und ist ganz anders, aber er ist trotzdem in deiner Narbe verankert. Deshalb fühlst du jedes Mal Schmerz, wenn Voldemort dich dort berührt, und deshalb wirst du beruhigt, wenn ich sie berühre ... nun denn, Potter ... Vampire."

Harry lehnte sich gegen seine Kissen und beobachtete Snape fragend.

„Davor muss man keine Angst haben", sagte Snape. „Zumindest nicht bei mir. Ich kann mich selbst komplett kontrollieren, wenn ich mich verwandle, und im Gegensatz zu der Idee der Muggel, werde ich kein blutsüchtiges Monster. Es ist, als würde ich etwas Normales trinken."

„Ähm ...", sagte Harry.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht antworten ... aber ... wovon trinken Sie?", fragte Harry leise.

Snape seufzte. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber er wurde von einem leisen Geräusch in der Ecke des Raums unterbrochen. Harry wandte sich um und sah, wie eine schwarze Ratte durch ein Loch in der Wand rannte und dann in einem Spalt verschwand. Harry warf Snape einen Blick zu. Der Professor sah ihn nicht an.

„Nein", flüsterte Harry. „Sie ... Sie können nicht ..."

„Es gibt nichts anderes", murmelte Snape.

„Aber ...", sagte Harry. Der Gedanke, dass Snape das Blut von Ratten trank, krempelte seinen Magen um. „Aber das ist schrecklich!"

„Es ist notwendig", sagte Snape leise.

„Was ist aber, wenn Sie sich eine grausame Krankheit einholen?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich mir einen Schüler fange?", sagte Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Harry war still. „Was ist mit den Lutschern mit Blutgeschmack aus dem Honigtopf? Können Sie nicht die verwenden?"

„Es ist eben nur Blutgeschmack", sagte Snape. „Und ich bin jemand, der sich hinsetzt und einen Lutscher leckt, Potter. Die Ratten tun mir nichts an, und sie sind damit glücklich, wenn sie mir etwas ... Substanz geben und ich dafür kein Rattengift auslege."

„Was ist aber, wenn ihnen jemand anderer Rattengift gibt?", sagte Harry. „Sie könnten sterben."

Snape lächelte ein wenig. „Ist das Besorgnis, Potter ...?" Er fuhr wieder mit dem Finger über Harrys Narbe und Harrys Angst verebbte ein wenig. Snape stieß ihn sanft wieder gegen die Kissen. „Ich habe genug Gegengift, um mich um mich selbst zu kümmern, falls etwas passiert. Und es wird nichts passieren. Obwohl mich deine Angst um mein Wohlergehen berührt."

„Nun ... falls Sie fort sind, habe ich keine Chance mehr, oder?", sagte Harry leise.

Snape zog die Decke um seinen Hals fester. „Und das bedeutet?"

„Ich brauche im Kampf gegen Voldemort Ihre Hilfe", murmelte Harry. „Ich kann es nicht alleine ..."

„Du kannst", sagte Snape. „Und du wirst. Hier, lies eines der Bücher, die Granger dir geschickt hat ... Die Hierarchie des Alten Ägyptens ... mm, hört sich spannend an." Er gab Harry eines der dicken, staubigen Bücher, die auf dem Nachttisch lagen. „Ich würde etwas von Arthur Conan Doyle oder Edgar Allan Poe vorschlagen, aber ich nehme an, dass die ägyptische Hierarchie genauso spannend ist."

Harry lächelte matt und ließ das Buch auf dem Kissen neben seinem Kopf ruhen. „Nein, wir suchen Informationen über das Shani Theoris ... es ist das Ankh von Khepri, Sie wissen schon, das Ding, das mir dauernd folgt ... Sie wissen nichts über Jendayi, oder?"

„Verschiedene Dinge", sagte Snape. „Aber nichts über ein Ankh. Du solltest schlafen, Potter. Dann wirst du dich besser fühlen."

„Ich brauche den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Snape holte ihm einen vollen Becher und er trank ihn, bevor er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ. „Wann kann ich wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Wenn du dich erholt hast", sagte Snape mild. „Und keinen Moment früher. Schlaf jetzt, Potter." Er fuhr mit dem Daumen noch ein letztes Mal über Harrys Narbe, stand dann auf und verließ das Zimmer; das Glas mit Rattenblut nahm er mit. Harry schloss die Augen und nach ein paar Minuten war er eingeschlafen.


	23. Der Ausflug

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 23 – Der Ausflug

Harry hatte nun schon vier Tage in Snapes Unterkunft verbracht, wobei er die meiste Zeit geschlafen und eine schier endlose Reihe von Antikopfschmerztrank genommen hatte. Snape musste den ganzen Tag unterrichten, aber er kam nach dem Abendessen immer zurück, gefolgt von einem Hauselfen mit einem Tablett mit Essen. Hermine erledigte das Zusammensuchen seiner Hausaufgaben wunderbar, und an den meisten Abenden kam sie herunter, um ihn zu besuchen und übermittelte besorgte Nachrichten seiner Freunde. Offenbar hatte sich Ernie Macmillan in Schuldgefühle gestürzt, weil es sein Klatscher gewesen war, der Harry getroffen hatte.

„Er sagt, dass er dir zugerufen hat, damit du ihn noch auf Fabiola schießen konntest", sagte Hermine. „Aber du hast dich nicht rechtzeitig umgedreht. Er fühlt sich wirklich sehr, sehr schuldig, Harry. Gestern Abend hab ich mit ihm die Korridore kontrolliert und er hat mir davon erzählt. Ron und Draco sind beide wütend auf Fabiola, sie sagen, sie hätte dich abgelenkt. Offenbar hat sich Ginny gestern mit ihr im Zauberkunst Korridor gestritten, und irgend ein Fluch ging daneben. Alle im Umkreis von drei Korridoren wurden von Vogelscheiße getroffen. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wie die beiden das geschafft haben." Sie schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. „Manchmal ist es leicht, die Zwillinge in Ginny zu sehen."

Snape betrat den Raum, in den Händen ein Tablett mit Essen und Harrys übliche Dosis von Trank für traumlosen Schlaf. „Miss Granger, es sind nur noch fünfzehn Minuten, bis die Türen verriegelt werden ... ich schlage vor, dass Sie zurück in den Schlafsaal gehen, außer Sie planen eine Nacht im Korridor zu verbringen."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Sir. Wir sehen uns morgen, Harry. Ron soll mir alle Hausaufgaben geben, die du bekommst. Bis dann!" Sie eilte hinaus in den Korridor und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Snape setzte sich neben Harrys Bett und gab ihm das Tablett. „Zuerst den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, Potter", sagte er und schob Harry die Tasse hin. „Mit etwas Glück bist du am Montag wieder im Unterricht, wenn du dich am Wochenende gut ausruhst. Wenn du schon genug Kraft hast, erlaube ich vielleicht deinen Freunden, dich zu besuchen."

Harry nahm die kleine Tasse mit dem Trank für traumlosen Schlaf und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. Er hatte erst die Hälfte geleert, als jemand an die Tür klopft. Snape stand auf.

„Trink noch aus", sagte er. „Ich komme gleich wieder."

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Kissen, trank den Rest der Tasse, während Snape zur Tür ging. Harry lauschte ruhig. Er hörte Snapes Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden, hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, und dann leise Stimmen. Er erkannte den breiten, schottischen Akzent von Professor Chetry, aber Harry konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, warum Chetry Snape so spät am Abend noch besuchte. Harry verstand ein paar Worte und runzelte die Stirn.

„... Dumbledore wartet draußen auf'm Rasen ... wia müssn uns jetz' beeil'n, oda wia weadn nicht rechtzeitig onkommen ... is' wichtig ..."

„Der Junge ist krank. Man kann nicht von ihm erwarten, dass ..."

„... des müssn's Dumbledore sogn ... i bin nua g'schickt woadn, dass i di und ihn hol' ..."

„... einfach lächerlich. Ich werde sicher nicht ..."

„Was ist los?", rief Harry.

„Dumbledore wüll di seh'n, Harry", ertönte Professor Chetrys Stimme. „Is' wichtig. Ia müsst jetz' beide mit mia auf de Schlossgründ' kumma."

„Warum?", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Wia weadn eich olles erklärn, wenn's draußen seidst", sagte Chetry.

Snape kam wieder zurück, rollte mit den Augen und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Er holte Harry aus dem Bett, während Chetry eintrat.

„Du solltest eam vielleicht a bissal mea onzieh'n", sagte Chetry lächelnd. „Wenn du ned wüllst, dass er si erkältet."

„Und wie lange soll er in der Kälte bleiben?", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue, während er Harry seine Tasche gab.

Chetry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lang g'nug. Dumbledore woatet schon draußn. Solltn eam ned z'long woatn lossn, wia müssn boid los."

Harry eilte ins Badezimmer und begann sich anzuziehen, während er dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Chetry draußen lauschte. Snape versuchte, Chetry ein paar Informationen zu entlocken, doch der weigerte sich standhaft ihnen irgendetwas zu sagen, bis Harry und Snape zustimmten, nach draußen zu kommen. Harry zog sich fertig kann, glättete seine Klamotten und kam aus dem Badezimmer.

Chetry strahlte. „Großartig ... nu' gut, losst's uns noch drauß'n und zum groß'n Abenteuer geh'n, okay? Kommt's scho, bevor mia nu ausgsperrt weadn ..."

Snape sah noch immer ziemlich misstrauisch aus, während Chetry sie aus den Kerkern führte. Er hielt inne, um seine Zauberbanne zu schließen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Harry hatte wegen der ganzen Sache ein komisches Gefühl. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich nur, als Professor Chetry das Schlosstor öffnete und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte die Steintreppe hinunter. Plötzlich bestand die große Möglichkeit, dass er schlief und das alles nur träumte. Denn vor ihm auf dem Rasen stand das seltsamste kleine Auto, dass Harry in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ein purpurner Mini, mit einem neongrünen Rennstreifen die Motorhaube entlang und eine großen Daisy aus Plastik oben auf dem Dach. Kein anderer als Mr. Weasley saß lächelnd und Harry zuwinkend auf dem Beifahrersitz und neben ihm war Albus Dumbledore, der etwas aß das aussah wie eine Tüte Gummibären.

„Ähm ...", Harry war nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Was ist hier los?"

„Genau das, was ich mir auch gedacht habe", sagte Snape hinter Harry.

Dumbledore gluckste glücklich. „Ich werde alles gleich erklären, Severus. Hier, nimm dir einen Gummibären ... steigt alle ein! Wir müssen bald losfahren."

Harry setzte sich nervös auf die Rückbank des grellen Hippiautos neben Snape, der inzwischen den Kopf des Gummibären, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, mit einer Art sadistischen Vergnügens im Gesicht drehte. Professor Chetry setzte sich auf seine andere Seite und das Auto wackelte ein wenig, als er die Tür zuschlug.

„Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und drehte sich um, um Harry anzusehen. „Ich nehme an, dass du dich fragst, was hier vor sich geht, Harry."

„Er ist nicht der einzige", murmelte Snape und schnippte den Kopf des Bären in den Aschenbecher.

„Nun, Harry ...", sagte Dumbledore glücklich, „ich fürchte, dass wir eine dringende Warnung von einem unserer Spione in Lord Voldemorts Rängen erhalten haben. Voldemort ist noch ein wenig hinten, und leider denkt er, dass dein Blutschutz bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante in Surrey liegt. Er plant, sie zu entführen, vielleicht schon sehr bald, und wir müssen sie retten und nach Hogwarts bringen. Doch wir können nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort von dem erfährt, was wir tun, oder uns sogar dabei erwischt, deshalb sind wir inkognito unterwegs. Wir denken schon lange, dass Voldemort einen Spion im Flohregulierungsamt hat, und wenn wir per Feuer reisen wissen wir nicht, was passieren könnte. Wir werden nach Surrey fahren, deine Tante und deinen Onkel abholen und sie nach Hogwarts bringen. Arthur ist hier als der Minister für Inter-Muggel Beziehungen, und Professor Chetry wird als Professor für Muggelkunde die Verhandlungen führen. Professor Snape ist hier, um dich zu beschützen."

„Bei allem Respekt, ich denke, dass ich mehr als nur Professor Snapes Schutz brauchen werde, wenn ich meinem Onkel sage, dass er nach Hogwarts muss", sagte Harry milde.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass Arthur und Professor Chetry helfen werden, Harry, du musst keine Angst haben. Wir haben eine lange Fahrt vor uns, also schlage ich vor, dass wir es uns bequem machen. Bevor wir fahren – muss noch mal jemand aufs Klo?"

„Wäre es nicht klüger gewesen, das zu fragen, bevor du uns aus dem Schloss schleppst?", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue.

Dumbledore gab ihm einen weiteren Gummibären. „Nun, nun, Severus. Wir werden nun mindestens für ein paar Stunden beisammen sein, wir sollten keinen Streit beginnen. Ich kann euch nicht gleichzeitig verhexen und fahren. Sind alle Sicherheitsgurte angelegt? Dann fahren wir los." Er machte es sich auf dem Fahrersitz bequem und drehte den Schlüssel um. „Ah, ich erinnere mich noch gut daran ... die 1970er Jahre waren eine wunderbare Zeit ... ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wieder 150."

Er trat vorsichtig aufs Gaspedal und das kleine Auto fuhr nach vorne durch das Gras auf das von Ebern gesäumte Tor zu. Die großen gelben Plastikkugeln an der Antenne schwangen ruhig nach vor und zurück und als sie auf die Straße nach Hogsmeade kamen hatte sich Snape den Kopf schon zwei Mal an der Decke gestoßen. Einer der Sicherheitsdrachen beobachtete den Mini, während er die Schlossgründe verließ, und gähnte nur, streckte sich und hauchte einen Feuerstoß in die Nachtluft.

„Also, Harry ... wie läuft denn das Schuljahr bis jetzt?", fragte Mr Weasley, drehte sich auf seinem Platz um und lächelte Harry zu.

„Ziemlich gut", sagte Harry und lächelte ebenfalls. Er dachte nicht, dass es klug wäre zu sagen, „Nein, ein Vampir versucht, uns alle umzubringen, ich werde von einer meiner Professorinnen erpresst und erst letzte Woche hat mir ein Klatscher fast das Genick gebrochen."

„Geht es Ron und Ginny gut?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Ja, bei denen ist alles klar", sagte Harry. „Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen. Und ich glaube, dass Ron ein O auf sein Projekt in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bekommen hat."

„Hat er wirklich?", sagte Mr. Weasley stolz. „Ich muss es Molly erzählen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Sie wird sich freuen. Ich glaube, sie war enttäuscht, weil Fred und George eine UTZe bekommen haben, aber mit ihrem Shop geht es ihnen ziemlich gut."

„Warum schalten wir nicht ein wenig Musik ein?", sagte Dumbledore. „Arthur, sieh mal im Handschuhfach nach, dort müssten ein paar Kassetten sein ..."

Snape war plötzlich aus seinem Zustand von dumpfer Gereiztheit aufgewacht. „Albus", knurrte er. „Wenn du es wagst, etwas einzuschalten, das auf Geburtstagsfeiern von Muggelkinder beliebt ist, oder so etwas ähnliches, dann steige ich sofort aus diesem Auto aus."

Mr. Weasley fand eine Kassette, die in Ordnung aussah. „Da drauf sind keine Partylieder von Muggeln ... nun ja, es ist besser als nichts." Er schob sie in den Kassettenrecorder und das Auto wurde von den fröhlichen Tönen der Bay City Rollers erfüllt.

Chetry jubelte und begann, mit seinem breiten, schottischen Akzent mitzusingen, was sich eher wie jodeln anhörte. Snape stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sind wir schon da?", fragte er.

* * *

Es war eindeutig die seltsamste Autofahrt, die Harry je erlebt hatte. Es war eindeutig interessant, eingeklemmt zwischen einem jodelnden Professor Chetry und eine sehr mürrischen Snape zu sitzen und Mr Weasley dabei zu beobachten, wie er bei jeden Straßenschild aufgeregt wurde, an dem sie vorbeifuhren. Harry hatte eigentlich ziemlichen Spaß, als sie von der Straße abfuhren und an einer Raststation Halt machten. Snape sprang praktisch aus dem Auto und lief auf das Geschäft zu. Harry stieg ebenfalls aus, schloss die Tür und folgte ihm.

„Nie wieder die Bay City Rollers", zischte Snape, als Harry sich vor dem Regal mit den Zeitschriften zu ihm gesellte. „Wenn ich noch eine einzige Note der Bay City Rollers höre ..."

„Ihnen gefällt also die Muggelmusik nicht?", sagte Harry und versuchte, nicht zu grinsen.

„Nein, tut sie nicht", schnappte Snape. „Und das wird sie auch nie."

Mr. Weasley kam herüber und schloss sich ihnen an. Er warf einen Blick über ihre Schultern. „Was ist das? Zeitschriften? Ah, ja ... oh! Oh, was ist das?" Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm eine Zeitschrift. Darin ging es um Computer und Elektronik. Mr. Weasleys Augen schienen sich mit Tränen der Freude zu füllen. „Seht mal, sie ist über Muggelmaschinen!"

„Schhh", sagte Harry und warf dem Teenager an der Kasse einen Blick zu. Er beobachtete sie.

„Das muss ich mir kaufen", sagte Mr. Weasley schnell und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach Kleingeld, als würde das Magazin in Flammen aufgeben und für immer verloren sein, wenn er es nicht sofort kaufte. „Oh nein ... ich hasse es, mit Muggelgeld zu zahlen, dieses komplizierte System ..."

Harry überprüfte den Preis auf dem Magazin und half Mr. Weasley dabei, den genauen Betrag Geld zu finden. Mr. Weasley verschwand in Richtung der Kasse, sein wertvolles Magazin umklammernd. Der Teenager hinter der Kasse sah sie nun schon sehr misstrauisch an, und es wurde noch schlimmer als Dumbledore in seinem langen purpurnen Umhang und mit den langen Bart den Laden betrat. Als er unter dem Deckenventilator stehen blieb trennte dieser die Spitze seines Hutes ab, aber er schien es nicht zu merken.

„Nun denn", sagte er und lächelte alle an. „Imbisse, denke ich. Ich hab noch nichts zu Abend gegessen. Sehen wir mal ... ich hatte vor einigen Jahren einmal einen gemischten Salat in einer dieser Raststätten, der ziemlich gut war. Wo werden die aufbewahrt?"

„Im Kühlregal", sagte Harry und deutete hin.

Nun kam Professor Chetry in den kleinen Laden. Inzwischen sah der Muggel an der Kasse eher verängstigt aus. Chetrys wilde Mähne in allen Regenbogenfarben, der lange Schal mit Schottenmuster und das T-Shirt, auf dem stand „ I LUV MUGGLES" waren ein wenig gewagt.

Mr. Weasley bemerkte die erschrockene Miene des Mannes und lächelte freundlich. „Ah, wir sind auf dem Weg zu einer Kostümparty und habe nur angehalten, um ein paar Imbisse zu besorgen."

Der Teenager nahm ihm die Entschuldigung offenbar nicht ab, besonders weil Dumbledore nun die Werbeslogans auf den Getränkedosen laut vorlas und dabei glücklich gluckste, und Chetry durchsuchte das CD Regal nach etwas von „diesen BeeGee Typen". Der junge Mann sagte nichts, sondern gab Mr. Weasley einfach das Wechselgeld und warf ihm einen immer noch verängstigten Blick zu.

„Was ist das?", sagte Dumbledore und hob eine Schachtel vom Regal mit den Reisespielen.

Harry spähte über seine Schulter. „Oh, das ist Schiffe Versenken für unterwegs. Ich glaube nicht, dass es davon eine magische Version gibt. Man muss Koordinaten wählen und versuchen zu erraten, wo die Schiffe des Gegners sind."

„Ah, das hört sich faszinierend an", sagte Dumbledore, zufrieden lächelnd. Er drehte die Schachtel um und besah sich die Bilder darauf. „Wie interessant", meinte er. „Manchmal wird Koboldstein doch etwas mühsam ... man kann immerhin nicht unendlich oft mit stinkender Flüssigkeit bespritzt werden bevor der Spaß daran aufhört."

Inzwischen stand Snape schon an der Tür mit seinen Besorgungen in einer Tasche. Harry ging hinüber und gesellte sich zu ihn. „Es ist irgendwie wie ... Kinder in einem Spielzeugladen, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie Mr. Weasley, Chetry und Dumbledore die Schachtel von Schiffe Versenken bewunderten.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich selbst hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können."

„Wie weit sind wir noch von Little Whinging entfernt?", fragte Harry.

„Ein paar lange, schreckliche Stunden", sagte Snape. Er warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Wenn Dumbledore noch mehr Musik spielt, will ich, dass du mir die Handgelenke aufschlitzt, Potter."

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Wenn Sie es auch tun."

„Einverstanden."

„Woher wissen Sie so viel über die Muggel?", fragte Harry und warf Snape einen neugierigen Blick zu.

Dieser zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte viel Kontakt mit ihnen. Ich habe einige Monate lang in einer heruntergekommenen kleinen Wohnung in London gewohnt, während ich für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet habe ... es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass ich noch bei Verstand bin."

„Ich möchte eines Tages wirklich Ihre Lebensgeschichte hören", sagte Harry. „Und ich meine alles. Nicht einfach nur ein paar kleine Ausschnitte."

„Vielleicht eines Tages", sagte Snape. „Natürlich nur, wenn ich diese Autofahrt und die Rückfahrt überlebe. Ah ja, dein Onkel dachte, ich wäre ein Dementor, als ich letztes Jahr sein Haus besucht habe, nicht wahr? Liegt nicht ein wundervoller Tag vor mir?"

* * *

Es war gut, dass noch nicht viele Autos unterwegs waren, überlegte Harry, währen das Auto gefährlich zur rechten Seite driftete und dann quietschend über die drei Spuren der Autobahn raste. Die Sonne blinzelte gerade über den Horizont und tauchte alles in ein sanftes, goldenes Licht, doch die friedliche Atmosphäre wurde von dem kleinen, purpurnen Auto unterbrochen, das sich seinen gewundenen Weg über die Straße bahnte.

Die Bremsen gaben wir ein protestierendes Quietschen von sich, während der Mini wieder eine Kurve schlug und dabei fast in die Leitplanken krachte.

„Direktor!", sagte Snape laut. „Ich will Ihren Spaß nicht unterbrechen, aber vielleicht wäre es klug, nicht gleichzeitig Schiffe versenken zu spielen und das Auto zu lenken!"

„Unsinn, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, während das Auto wieder zur anderen Seite der vierspurigen Autobahn quietschte. „Oh nein, Arthur, du hast schon wieder eins erwischt!"

„Ich denke, dass gegen so was ein Gesetz gibt", sagte Harry besorgt.

Und natürlich erblickten sie nur zwei Minuten später ein Blinklicht, das von hinten auf sie zukam. Snape stöhnte. Harry lehnte sich nach vor und tippte Dumbledore auf die Schulter. „Sie müssen anhalten, Professor!"

„Warum? Ich gewinne doch gerade, Harry, ich kann jetzt nicht aufgeben."

„Nein, es ist die Polizei. _We've got to pull over."_

„_It's a jumper, actually, but I'm glad that you like it. My auntie Dotty gave me it when I was about six, but a few engorgement charms did a world of good."_

Hinter ihnen ertönte ein Knarren und einer der Polizisten sprach durch ein Megaphon. „Fahren Sie an die Straßenseite und halten Sie den Wagen an! Das ist die Polizei! Halten Sie den Wagen an!"

Dumbledore spielte noch einen letzten Zug bei Schiffe versenken, fuhr dann an den Straßenrand und trat auf die Bremse. Das Polizeiauto blieb hinter ihnen stehen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Onkel Vernon einmal beim Schnellfahren erwischt hatten, und er hatte sie angebellt, sie sollten leise sein und ihn reden lassen. Mr. Weasley tat jetzt etwas ähnliches.

„Ah, ja, das ist schon mal passiert", sagte er. „Bleibt alle hier, ich werde mich darum kümmern." Er stieg aus dem Auto und winkte den Polizisten zu, die auf ihn zukamen. Harry war nicht überrascht, einen Alkoholtest in den Händen eines Polizisten zu sehen.

Mr. Weasley traf sie und schien ihnen etwas sehr kompliziertes zu erklären, wobei er viel mit den Händen deutete. Die Polizisten glaubten ihm nicht. Mr. Weasley sah etwas verängstigt aus, als sie ihm den Alkoholtest hinhielten, und erlaubte ihnen nervös, seinen Atem zu testen.

„Se weadn uns doch ned ins Askaban von de Muggle schicka, oda?", sagte Chetry besorgt.

„Es ist mit Askaban nicht zu vergleichen", sagte Snape kühl.

„Wann waren Sie im Gefängnis?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

„Am Wochenende nach dem Schulabschluss", sagte Snape. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Das war es aber wert."

Die Polizisten überprüften Mr. Weasleys Testergebnis und schienen total verblüfft, weil er in der Tat nüchtern war. Mr. Weasley lächelte noch immer. Die Polizisten schüttelten die Köpfe und einer von ihnen holte Handschellen aus der Tasche, die er um Mr. Weasleys Handgelenke legte, der andere ging auf das Auto zu. Er öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein.

„Könnten Sie bitte all den Wagen verlassen?", fragte er.

Dumbledore, Chetry, Harry und Snape stiegen leise aus. Die Polizisten starrten sie mit großen Augen an. „Sind wir auf dem Rückweg zum Zirkus?", sagte einer der beiden trocken, wobei er sich an Harry richtete, der offenbar am normalsten aussah.

„Es ist eine Kostümparty", sagte Harry schwach.

„Komische Art von Kostümparty", sagte der Polizist. Seine Augen wanderten zu Snape und er runzelte die Stirn. „Hey, haben wir uns nicht schon mal getroffen?"

Snape funkelte ihn an. „Ich denke nicht. Es ist seltsam. Ich vergesse normal nie ein Gesicht, aber bei Ihnen scheine ich eine Ausnahme gemacht zu haben."

Das Lächeln des Polizisten verblasste. Er ging nach vor, wobei er wieder Handschellen hervor zog, aber Snape war viel schneller. Sein Zauberstab erschien binnen einer halben Sekunde und er schnarrte: „Obliviate!"

Die Augen des Polizisten rollten zurück in seinen Kopf und er blieb wie versteinert stehen, wobei sein Gesicht einen träumerischen Ausdruck annahm. Er ließ die Zunge aus dem Mund hängen.

„Hey!", rief der andere Polizist. „Hey, was machen Sie da?"

„Obliviate", schnarrte Snape wieder. Der Polizist fiel mit blanker Miene zu Boden und starrte den Himmel leer an. Snape ging zu ihm hinüber. „Ihr habt uns angehalten, weil ihr uns zu unserer Plastik-Daiy gratulieren wolltet."

Der Polizist stand langsam auf und lächelte freundlich. „Ich liebe Ihr Plastik-Daisy ...", sagte er dumpf.

„Gut", sagte Snape. Er warf Arthur einen Blick zu. „Alohomora." Die Handschellen fielen zu Boden. Snape wandte seine dunklen Augen wieder dem Polizisten zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Gentlemen."

Sie stiegen wieder ins Auto und fuhren ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Snape steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. Mr. Weasley kam mit wütender Miene herüber.

„Wie soll ich das nur erklären, Severus?", sagte er. „Als Minister für Muggelbeziehungen sollte ich mit der Polizei zusammenarbeiten und mit ihr kommunizieren; meine Kollegen sollten sich sie verhexen, nur damit wir unseren Willen durchsetzen. Ich habe einen Ruf, den ich – "

Die Gruppe stieg wieder in Auto. Mr. Weasley redete noch immer mit Snape, der jedoch keines seiner Worte zu hören schien.

„Es ist, als müsste man wieder mit Mad-Eye Moody zusammenarbeiten", sagte er. „Man kann doch nicht einfach Muggel verhexen und sie zwingen, das zu tun, was man will. Sie sind genauso wie wir Menschen und müssen respektiert werden."

„Nächstes Mal lasse ich zu, dass sie dich verhaften", sagte Snape ruhig.

Mr. Weasley murmelte etwas, wurde ein wenig rot um die Ohren, lehnte sich dann zurück und legte seinen Sicherheitsgurt an. Dumbledore startete den Motor und dann fuhren sie davon.

* * *

Es war schon ziemlich hell, als das kleine Auto fast müde am Ende des Ligusterwegs ankam. Ein Mann, der in seinem Garten die Blumen goss, sah sich verwundert um und merkte gar nicht, dass er eigentlich seinen Briefkasten goss. Harry grinste. Plötzlich kam ihm der Ligusterweg sehr amüsant vor. Er besah sich die Vorgärten, in denen jeder Rasen genauso aussah wie der vom Nachbarn, alle Häuser sahen gleich aus, alle teuren Autos standen in den Auffahrten, wo man sie nicht übersehen konnte. Und hier war Harry, in einem knalligen Mini mit Kugeln an der Antenne, mit den vier ungewöhnlichsten Menschen, die der Ligusterweg je gesehen hatte.

„Da ist es", sagte Harry und deutete zum Ende der Straße. „Nummer vier. Sieht so aus, als hätte Onkel Vernon ein neues Auto."

Dumbledore blieb direkt hinter dem neuen schwarzen Auto in der Auffahrt stehen. Eine kleine grüne Wolke kam aus dem Auspuff, als wollte der Mini den glänzenden BMW veralbern. Harry öffnete die Autotür und stieg grinsend aus. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, die Gesichter der Dursleys zu sehen. Dumbledore, Chetry, Mr. Weasley und Snape stiegen ebenfalls aus und schlossen die Autotüren.

„Harry, ich denke, du solltest zuerst gehen", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Ich bleibe bei dir, nur für den Fall ... alle anderen warten hier. Wir werden versuchen, uns zu beeilen."

Harry ging, noch immer grinsend, den Weg entlang. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er diesen Weg von seiner alten Grundschule nach Haus gegangen war, Dudley, der ihn immer trat, hinter ihm. Er blieb an der Schwelle stehen, hob die Hand und klopfte drei mal. Nach einem Moment Stille öffnete sich die Tür.

Onkel Vernon hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Er hatte noch immer die Figur eines Walrosses, mit einem passenden Schnauzer, und er trug einen seiner Anzüge fürs Büro. In einer Hand hielt er eine Milchflasche, aber als sich die Tür öffnete und er sah, wer draußen stand, glitt sie ihm auf der Hand und zerbrach auf seinen perfekt geputzten Schuhen.

„Hallöchen", sagte Harry grinsend. „Wir waren in der Nähe und dachten, wir könnten vorbei schauen."

Onkel Vernon starrte ihn nur erschrocken an. Sein Gesicht wurde schnell rot, dann weiß und schließlich wieder rot. „Du!"

„Ich", sagte Harry. Er strahlte Onkel Vernon an. „Wie geht's? Hey, hast du Gewicht verloren? Du siehst so viel dünner aus."

„Was machst du hier?", zischte Onkel Vernon. „Wir sind dich letztes Jahr ein für alle mal losgeworden, und wir nehmen dich auf keinen Fall wieder auf! Es wäre uns auch egal, wenn du rausgeworfen wärst. Verlass unsere Straße!"

„Vernon? Wer ist es?", ertönte Tante Petunias Stimme. Sie trat in den Flug, während sie eine Bratpfanne mit einem Geschirrtuch auswischte. „Es ist doch nicht – " Sie sah Harry. Und schrie. Die Bratpfanne fiel mit einem dumpfen Klonk zu Boden.

„Ich entschuldige mich für unser überraschendes Erscheinen", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Aber Sie sind in großer Gefahr, und Sie müssen mit uns kommen. Wir haben erfahren, dass die Todesser Ihr Haus angreifen wollen, sogar sehr bald, und wenn wir nicht sofort aufbrechen, dann könnten sie kommen und uns alle in Gefangenschaft nehmen."

Onkel Vernon bedachte Mr. Weasley mit einem höchst misstrauischen Blick. „Warum soll ich das glauben? Könnte einen Ihrer Tricks sein. Ich weiß, wie Ihre Sippe ist, und tun Sie nicht so, als wären Sie anders. Ich habe genug davon. Wir sind den Jungen losgeworden, damit Sie uns in Ruhe lassen, nicht, damit Sie jedes Jahr wieder kommen!"

„Bitte", sagte Mr. Weasley verzweifelt. „Riskieren Sie nicht Ihr Leben wegen einem dummen Vorurteil. Wenn Sie mit uns kommen kann ich Ihnen versprechen, dass Sie zurückkehren können, sobald die Gefahr vorbei ist."

„Und wie bald wird das sein?", knurrte Onkel Vernon.

„So bald wie möglich", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er legte die Hände zusammen. „Wir versichern Ihnen, dass dies eine höchst ernste Angelegenheit ist."

„Nun gut", grunzte Onkel Vernon. „Aber nicht für lange Zeit! Dudley und ich müssen bald zur Arbeit, und ich lasse ihn auf keinen Fall alleine hier zurück."

„Dudley wird auch mitkommen müssen", sagte Harry. „Außer du willst, dass er ermordet wird."

Onkel Vernon starrte Harry mit seinen kleinen Augen an und rief dann nach oben: „Dudders! Komm nach unten!"

„Was ist los?", kam die laute Antwort mit einer Stimme, die Harry fast nicht wieder erkannte. „Ich versuche hier, mich zu rasieren!"

„Du kannst es später machen! Komm jetzt runter!", rief Onkel Vernon. Laute, schwere Schritte ertönten und Dudley kam die Treppe herunter.

Harry musste ihn einfach anstarren. Er konnte fast nicht glauben, dass der Junge vor ihm sein Cousin war, mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Dudley war viel größer geworden, und auch dicker. An den Seiten und am Hinterkopf war sein Haar sehr kurz, mit einer Art komischen Flaum oben drauf, und er war praktisch mit Akne bedeckt. Er trug ein T-Shirt, auf dem ein unhöflicher Slogan stand, der sich über seinen Bauch streckte, und Rasierschaum tropfte auf den alten Teppich, während er näher kam.

„Was macht ER denn hier?", quakte Dudley, als er Harry sah.

„Es ist auch nett, dich zu sehen", sagte Harry kalt.

„Zieh deinen Mantel an", sagte Onkel Vernon unwirsch. „Wir gehen eine Weile aus. Irgendwelche _Deaf Heaters _oder so wollen das Haus angreifen. Petunia, komm schon!"

Die drei Dursleys verließen das Haus, wobei sie ihre Mäntel anzogen. Dudley hinterließ noch immer Tropfen von Rasierschaum auf dem Weg, und er starrte Harry halb wütend, halb verblüfft an. „Was ist mit dir passiert?", sagte er.

„Wahrscheinlich das Gegenteil von dem, was dir passiert ist", sagte Harry dumpf.

Onkel Vernon folgte gerade Mr. Weasley den Weg entlang, als der den purpurnen Mini erblickte, der in der Nähe stand. Er blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn angeekelt an. „Was ist dieses schreckliche kleine Ding? Ich hoffe, Sie erwarten nicht, dass wir alle da hinein passen. Dudleys ist immerhin ein großer Junge."

„Spezielles Zauberer-Auto", sagte Mr. Weasley vage. „Vollgepackt mit Vergrößerungszaubern. Wir werden hinein passen, keine Sorge. Und nun kommen Sie, schnell ... die Todesser könnten jeden Moment hier auftauchen ..."

Chetry, Snape und Dumbledore kamen alle aus dem Auto heraus, um die Dursleys zu begrüßen. Chetry grinste, als sie näher kamen. Snapes Miene war genau das Gegenteil. Dumbledore lächelte und schüttelte höflich ihre Hände.

„Nett, Sie zu sehen", sagte er freundlich. Die Dursleys sagten nichts. Dudley ließ einen großen Tropfen Rasierschaum auf einen Gartenzwerg fallen, aber das war auch schon alles. „Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore. „Hinein mit allen, und dann können wir gleich losfahren."

„Hinein mit allen", stellte sich als nicht einfach heraus. Onkel Vernon musste auf den Beifahrersitz, mit Tante Petunia auf seinem Schoß. Auf der Rückbank fanden Snape, Harry, Professor Chetry und Mr. Weasley knapp Platz. Dumbledore war der einzige, der genug Platz hatte. Alle anderen waren ziemlich eingequetscht, trotz aller Vergrößerungszauber auf dem Auto, aber als sie aufblickten merkten sie, dass Dudley noch vor dem Auto stand, und da erkannten sie, dass sie ein großes Problem hatten.

„Ihr müsst alle die Bäuche einziehen", sagte Dumbledore. „Kommt schon, so ist es gut ... rutsch ein wenig zur Seite, Severus, da ist noch ein wenig Platz ..."

Alle stöhnten und ihre Rippen knackten, als Dudley sich in das Auto zwängte. Nachdem sie vier Mal vergeblich versuchten, die Autotür zu schließen, waren alle endlich drinnen. Harry konnte kaum atmen, eingeklemmt zwischen Snape und Mr. Weasley.

„Nun gut", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden. „Haben es alle bequem?"

Niemand antwortete, denn keiner konnte sicher sein, dass etwas aus ihren Mündern kam, das man zu einem Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore sagen konnte.

Dumbledore trat mit dem Fuß aufs Gas und das kleine Auto mühte sich zitternd, vom Weg auf die Straße zu kommen. Harry fühlte, wie die Spannung auf dem Rücksitz sich befreien wollte, und tatsächlich waren sie erst ein paar Meter weit gekommen, als sich die Türen öffneten. Snape und Dudley fielen zur Seite und landeten auf der Straße. Mr. Weasley, Professor Chetry und Harry seufzten erleichtert. Dumbledore drehte sich um und gluckste leise. „Oh jeh", sagte er. „Vielleicht hat Magie doch ihre Grenzen ... nun, so wird es nicht funktionieren." Er hielt den Wagen an und alle stiegen aus. „Ich denke, wir müssen ein wenig umordnen ... der Kofferraum ist groß genug für einen, da bin ich sicher, aber ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was wir tun können."

„Ich werde nicht im Kofferraum sitzen", sagte Snape streng, weil er offenbar fühlte, was kommen würde. „Im Lauf der Jahre habe ich vieles für dich gemacht, Albus, du hast mich viele, viele Male zum Narren gemacht, aber bei Merlin, ich werde mich nicht in diesen Kofferraum setzen."

Ein paar Minuten später lag Snape gemeinsam mit einem sehr zögerlichen Mr. Weasley im Kofferraum. Dudley saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und auf der Rückbank war Tante Petunia auf Onkel Vernons Schoß eingeklemmt, und Harry saß seltsam verdreht halb auf Professor Chetry. Sein Kopf war unsanft gegen die Decke gepresst, aber immerhin konnte er atmen. Der Rücksitz sah aus wie eine Zusammenkunft von Yoga Künstlern.

Dumbledore war wieder der einzige, der für seine Beine genügend Platz hatte. „Nun ... haben es alle bequem? Ist dort hinten alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

Viel düsteres Gemurmel ertönte aus dem Kofferraum. Alle versuchten, nicht zu sehr zu lächeln.

„Nun, dann fahren wir los", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden, schob eine Kassette in den Radio und trat wieder aufs Gas. Aber zum Unglück für alle im Auto war während den Platzänderungen der dritte Gang eingelegt worden. Alle wurden mit einheitlichem Stöhnen nach vorne geworfen als das Auto den Ligusterweg wie ein Känguru entlang hoppelte und Dumbledore gluckste wieder. „Oh je", rief er über den Song „Agadoo", der auf dem Radio dröhnte. „Offenbar gibt es ein Problem mit dem Auto!"

Harry traf Dudley mit seiner Nase fast am Rücken, konnte sich aber gerade noch an Dumbledores Kopfstütze festhalten. Dudley starrte Dumbledore an, als ob dieser komplett verrückt wäre.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie den Gang wechseln", sagte er, als die Windschutzscheibe bei einem weiteren Sprung mit Rasierschaum beklekst wurde.

„Oh, natürlich!", sagte Dumbledore. „Danke, junger Mann." Er streckte den Arm aus und schaltete in den zweiten Gang.

Alle schrien, als das kleine Auto wie eine Kanonenkugel nach vorn schoss und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang raste. Dumbledores Hände flogen vom Lenkrad und es begann, sich zu drehen, wodurch das Auto außer Kontrolle geriet und schleuderte. Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte, als sie direkt durch einen Zaun am Ende des Ligusterwegs krachten und auf einen großen Spielplatz gelangten, wo Kinder kreischend Deckung suchten, als der Mini über den Rasen schoss, wobei er Dreck in alle Richtungen spritzen ließ.

„STEIGEN SIE AUF DIE BREMSE!", bellte Onkel Vernon, aber Dumbledore hatte noch immer Problem mit der Lenkung und versuchte, das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während sie wie wild den Hügel hinter rasten. Harry konnte sehen, wie sein Leben an seinen Augen vorbei zog – was noch schlimmer wurde, als er nach vorne sah und einen riesigen See erblickte, der unerbittlich immer näher und näher kam.

„PASSEN SIE AUF DEN SEE AUF!", rief er, aber es war zu spät.

Das Auto traf den Rand des Sees mit etwa vierzig Meilen pro Stunde, wobei der Motor genauso laut aufheulte wie die Passagiere. Jeder Muggel, der vielleicht zufällig aus dem Fenster sah, wäre überrascht gewesen, einen kleinen, purpurnen Mini (komplett mit Hippieblume aus Plastik auf dem Dach und „Agadoo", das aus dem Radio dröhnte) in die Luft zu heben und graziös auf den See zufliegen zu sehen. Alle schrien, knallten gegen die Fenster, die Musik von Black Lace in ihren Ohren dröhnend, bis Dumbledore das Lenkrad scharf herum riss und das Auto gerade noch im richtigen Moment einen Kurve machte und somit das dunkle Wasser um Zentimeter verfehlte und elegant wie eine große purpurne Eule in den Himmel segelte.

Dumbledore gluckste mit glänzenden Augen. „Es sieht aus, als könnte das noch ein ziemliches Abenteuer werden", sagte er erfreut.

Alle saßen in Stille da, alle blass, alle mit identischen Blicken voller Horror auf den Gesichtern. Aus dem Kofferraum drang das Geräusch von Snape, der sein letztes Essen los wurde, gefolgt von Mr. Weasleys klagendem Stöhnen.

* * *

Weil sie über den Wolken flogen dauerte die Rückreise viel kürzer als die Hinfahrt auf der Straße, doch auch sie war nicht ohne Probleme. Als die Dursleys verstanden, dass man sie nach Hogwarts brachte, versuchten sie, das Auto zu verlassen, und es waren einige Schockzauber nötigt, um sie auf ihren Plätzen zu halten. Snape beschwerte sich lautstark die ganze Zeit, und versprach Flüche und Zauber, sobald er das Auto verlassen konnte, aber Mr. Weasley beruhigte ihn schließlich mit einer Partie Schiffe Versenken für unterwegs. Endlich, nach einigen langen und sehr anstrengenden Stunden, ließ sich Dumbledores Mini auf den Rasen vor Hogwarts nieder und landete mit einem leichten Stottern. Eine Gruppe Schüler am See wich zurück und alle starrten, als die Passagiere den Wagen verließen. Harry fiel aufs Gras und rollte auf die andere Seite, bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen und beschloss, dass er jeden in der Nähe verhexen würde, wenn er noch einmal einen Partysong der Muggel hören musste. Er hörte, wie die anderen Autotüren geöffnet wurden, und schließlich flog der Deckel des Kofferraums auf und Snape sprang heraus. Er zischte und zitterte und stampfte mit den Füßen auf den Boden, als hätte er die letzten Stunden in einem Fass voller Maden verbracht. Mr. Weasley kletterte benommen heraus.

„Dad?", rief eine Stimme. „Harry?" Harry schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen und sah Ron, der, gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny, über den Rasen zu ihnen herüber hastete. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", sagte Ron und starrte das Auto an.

Aber alle Aufmerksamkeit wurde davon abgelenkt als die Dursleys aus dem Auto kamen. Sie sahen alle ziemlich mitgenommen und verwirrt aus, dank der vielen Schockzauber, und als sie sich umsahen, bemerkte Harry, wie sich Schock auf ihren Gesichtern breit machte.

„Das ist es?", sagte Onkel Vernon ziemlich groggy. „Du gehst in einem alten verfallenen Schloss zur Schule?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ah, natürlich ... das sind die Muggelabwehrzauber. Lasst uns mal sehen ..." Er zog den Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Dursleys. Ein weißer Lichtstrahl schoss daraus hervor und die drei Muggel zuckten zusammen und starrten Hogwarts an.

„Was ist passiert?", quakte Dudley. „Es ist plötzlich ... gewachsen!"

„Es ist immer da gewesen", sagte Harry grinsend. „Wir verzaubern es nur so, dass ihr es nicht sehen könnt."

Dudley starrte ihn an, als ob Harry kompletten Unsinn reden würde. „Halt den Mund", schnarrte er schließlich. Ron, Hermine und Ginny beobachteten Dudley neugierig. Er warf ihnen einen Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Was starrt ihr so an?", knurrte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich", sagte Ron ruhig. „Ich denke, es ist ein Schwein, aber Schweine bekommen keine Akne."

„Bringen wir sie ins Schloss", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Ähm, Brian, hast du ihr neues Zuhause vorbereitet?"

„Neues Zuhause?", schnarrte Onkel Vernon. „Also, warten Sie mal – "

„Stupor!", sagte Mr. Weasley mit schnellerer Reaktion, als Harry je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Onkel Vernons Augen rollten nach hinten und er fiel zu Boden. Zwei Zauber später waren Tante Petunia und Dudley bei ihm.

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Gutes Ziel."

Mr. Weasley rieb sich die Stirn. „Ja, ich fürchte, das war es ... ich hoffe, dass meine Vorgesetzten nicht herausfinden, dass ich Muggel verhexe, sonst gibt es nämlich Ärger."

Professor Chetry und Mr. Weasley ließen die drei Dursleys schweben und verschwanden mit ihnen im Schloss. Ron sah noch immer ziemlich geschockt aus. Er sah Harry an, der noch immer am Boden war.

„Ähm ... was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte er.

Harry lächelte wieder. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte."


	24. Das Shani Theoris

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 24 - Das Shani Theoris

Es war bereits Mitte Februar, als Harry zum ersten Mal die Dursleys in ihrem neuen Zuhause besuchte. Harrys letzte Stunde am Dienstag war Zauberkunst, weshalb er schon in der Nähe der Klassenräume für Muggelkunde war. Daher beschloss er, nachzusehen, wie sie sich in ihrem neuen Heim zurechtfanden. Als er auf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer zuging, öffnete sich diese und Kainda kam langsam heraus. Seit Januar hatte Madam Pomfrey sie dazu ermutigt, ein wenig zu gehen, um ihre Bauchmuskeln daran zu gewöhnen. Sie verbesserte sich sehr schnell, und inzwischen konnte sie fast ohne Schmerzen gehen, obwohl sie gerne jemanden als Begleitung hatte, um sich an ihn zu lehnen - nur für den Fall.

„Harry? Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und schob den Träger ihrer Tasche auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich möchte meine Tante und meinen Onkel besuchen", erklärte er. „Überprüfen, wie es ihnen so geht."

Sie grinste. „Es geht ihnen wirklich gut. Ich bin sicher, Professor Chetry wird dich reinlassen." Sie schob die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf, und bedeutete ihm, hineinzugehen. Er folgte ihr, und einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob mit seinen Augen alles in Ordnung war.

Eine Wand des Klassenzimmers war in Glas verwandelt worden, wie eine Wand in einem Käfig im Zoo, und dahinter lag das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys, genau so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Onkel Vernon saß auf seinem Lieblingssessel und las die Zeitung, während Tante Petunia vorsichtig die Blumen goss.

„Ihr lasst sie in einem Käfig leben?", sagte Harry überrascht.

Kainda grinste. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Glaswand. „Sie können uns nicht sehen, es ist einseitiges Glas. Sie wurden einfach hierher gebracht und reingesteckt. Sie denken, sie wären zu Hause. Sieh zu." Sie sprach laut zu der Glaswand. „Großes Schlafzimmer." Die Aussicht änderte sich und sie standen nun vor Vernons und Petunias Schlafzimmer, in dem sogar die pinke Decke lag, die Tante Petunia schon ewig hatte. „Wohnzimmer", sagte Kainda, und sie sahen wieder Mr. und Mrs. Dursley. „Sie sind vollkommen glücklich. Es macht richtig Spaß, über sie zu lernen. Wir konfrontieren sie immer mit verschiedenen Situationen um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren. Du hättest gestern hier sein sollen, als ein Büffel in ihrem Haus herumlief. Mensch, das hat Spaß gemacht."

„Wie kommen Onkel Vernon und Dudley zur Arbeit?", fragte Harry.

„Oh, wir haben ihnen, als sie angekommen sind, Briefe geschickt", sagte Kainda. „In denen stand, sie wären entlassen. Sie arbeiten nun zu Hause. Dein Onkel bastelt Gartenzwerge und schickt sie an irgendeine Firma, und Dudley macht etwas mit Computern. Entwickelt Spiele oder so. Ich hab nicht richtig verstanden, was Professor Chetry gesagt hat."

Harry lachte ein wenig. „Nun, ich nehme an, es ist für sie eigentlich der beste Platz. Wenn ihr noch mal irgendwelche Tiere aus dem Zoo in ihrem Haus freilasst, lass es mich wissen. Ich würde sogar dafür zahlen, um das zu sehen. Also, bist du bereit fürs Abendessen? Kann ich dich begleiten?"

Kainda grinste. „Heute bist du wohl ein Romantiker?"

„Ich gebe mein bestes", antwortete er. Er nahm sie am Arm und sie lehnte sich an ihn, während sie zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gingen. Sie bewegte sich langsam, aber Harry machte das eigentlich nichts aus. Er hatte an diesem Abend keine Hausaufgaben, und Hermine hatte geplant, dass sie ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen und nach Informationen über das Shani Theoris suchen sollten. Sie hatten noch immer nichts gefunden, obwohl sie schon seit Monaten suchten. Harry gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war dabei, die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Als sie die Große Halle betreten hörten sie ein paar Pfiffe. Harry grinste und versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, als sie sich an ihren üblichen Tisch setzten. Hermine gab ihm einen Teller Lasagne.

„Ich hab für dich und Ron die Erlaubnis geholt, in die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen", sagte sie prompt. „Dann können wir uns wirklich umsehen und das Rätsel endlich lösen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry erschöpft. Er nahm einen Bissen der Lasagne. „Haben wir nicht schon jedes Buch der Bibliothek über die Ägypter durch, Hermine?"

„Die Ägypter?" Draco sah sie über den Tisch hinweg an, den Löffel mit der Lasagne auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund in der Luft erstarrt. „Was müsst ihr über die Ägypter wissen? Für Geschichte der Zauberei, oder?"

Harry warf Draco einen Blick zu. „Nein, es geht um etwas anderes … du weißt nicht zufällig etwas über Jendayi, oder?"

„Oh, die Zauberin?", sagte Draco. „Natürlich weiß ich etwas. Sie war auf der ersten Schokofrosch-Karte, die ich je bekommen hab. Die wurde doch mit ihrem Ankh begraben … wie hieß das nochmal? Das Shani Theoris, oder?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen ihn nun aufmerksam an. Harry lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Erzähl uns absolut alles, was du über das Ankh weißt, und ich verspreche dir, von jetzt bis zu meinem Tod all deine Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke zu machen."

Draco sah ziemlich erschrocken aus. „Ich … nun, ich kann dir das Buch geben, aus dem ich alle Informationen habe. Bill Weasley hat es mir während des Sommers am Grimmauldplatz gegeben. Soll ich gehen und es holen?"

„Ich komm mit", sagte Harry und sprang auf. „Wir brauchen das Buch. Dringend."

Draco warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor er aufstand und die Große Halle verließ. Harry folgte ihm. Draco verschwand für ein paar Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, bevor er mit einem dicken Buch – _Ankhs – Die Verlorene Macht_ – im Arm wieder erschien. Harry nahm es ihm ab.

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich bring es dir sofort zurück, wenn ich gefunden hab, wonach ich suche …"

„Wonach genau suchst du?", sagte Draco.

„Das Shani Theoris", sagte Harry. „Ich muss wissen, welche Macht es hat … und wo es jetzt ist."

„Mit Jendayi begraben", sagte Draco schulterzuckend. „Ich hab den Teil nicht gelesen. Sieh es dir trotzdem an, Potter, und vielleicht findest du etwas Nützliches. Ich muss zurück zum Abendessen und mich beeilen … ich hab heute noch viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen."

Draco ging zurück zur Großen Halle, aber Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr hungrig. Er blieb stehen, wo er gerade war, und öffnete das Buch. Sein Blick überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Die Namen von ägyptischen Ankh rasten an ihm vorbei, bis er an das letzte auf der Seite kam – „Shani Theoris: Das Psychische Ankh". Harry blätterte schnell zu den angegebenen Seiten. Er schlug das Buch wieder auf, und er sah die große Abbildung eines Ankhs. Harry erkannte es aus dem Traum wieder, den er in Snapes Unterkunft gehabt hatte, nach dem Quidditch Unfall. Ein tiefroter Stein war darin eingelassen, glänzte auf der Abbildung und gab einen sanften lila Schein von sich. Jede Rune, die in das Gold geschnitzt war, schien voll unsichtbarer Magie zu glitzern. Er betete, dass er endlich gefunden hatte, welcher Horror ihn erwartete, wenn er Voldemort gegenüber trat, und las den Text. Er überflog ihn auf der Suche nach nützlichen Informationen, und ganz unten stieß er endlich auf etwas, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Hermine und Ron liefen den Korridor entlang auf ihn zu, während er las. „Harry", keuchte Ron. „Ist es da drin? Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Harry hielt eine Hand hoch und begann, laut zu lesen. „Das Shani Theoris gilt als eines der gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Ankhs, und von den derzeit bekannten ist ihm nur das Ankh des Todes ebenbürtig, welches jedoch im Mittelalter zerstört wurde. Das Shani Theoris kann den Benutzer in einen psychischen Kampf mit seinem tiefsten und größten Feind stürzen. In der Welt, die vom Geist erschaffen wird, stehen sich die beiden Zauberer vor dem ägyptischen Zaubergamot gegenüber, und ihr Schicksal wird entschieden. Der Gewinner wird dem Verlierer den Tod bringen, denn nur einer der beiden kann überleben. Das Ankh gehörte der ägyptischen Zauberin Jendayi, und sie nahm es mit sich in den Tod. Während ihres Lebens hinterließ Jendayi Berichte über die Macht des Ankhs, und darüber, dass Zauberer, welche in den Geisteskräften trainiert waren, viel mehr Macht besaßen, während sie das Ankh benutzten. Das Ankh wurde mit ihr begraben, bewacht von den Khepri Biestern, und sollt das Shani Theoris wieder entdeckt werden, wird der Feind des neuen Besitzers von unvorstellbaren Schrecken eingeholt."

Nachdem er geendet hatte herrschte Stille. Die Erkenntnis, was ihm nun bevorstand, kam nur langsam. Voldemort war einer der begabtesten Zauberer in den Geisteskünsten. Und wenn er das Shani Theoris fand … Harry konnte niemals einen psychischen Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen. Er hatte keine Chance.

Ron schluckte. Hermine war still und beobachtete Harry scharf. Nach ein paar Augenblicken flüsterte sie: „Du kannst nur zwei Dinge tun, Harry …"

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Du kannst losziehen und das Shani Theoris vor Voldemort finden", sagte Hermine leise, „oder du kannst dich vorbereiten. Lern die Geisteskünste richtig. Oh, Harry … das ist nicht gut … wir müssen es Dumbledore sagen. Er weiß vielleicht, wo das Shani Theoris ist."

„Nein, weiß er nicht", sagte Harry. „Nur die Khepri Biester wissen das. Ich muss Khepri finden … warum ist es nur hier, wenn er im Weg ist?" Harry schloss das Buch und hielt es fest in den Händen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich je so besorgt und verängstigt gefühlt zu haben. Wie viel Zeit hatte er noch, bis Voldemort das Shani Theoris fand und ihn in seinem eigenen Geist ermordete? „Ich muss zu Snape gehen", sagte Harry. „Hier, nehmt das Buch und sucht weiter nach allen Informationen … und wartet nicht auf mich."

Er wandte sich um und eilte durch den Korridor davon in Richtung von Snapes Büro. Er hoffte, dass Snape nicht noch beim Abendessen war. Er kam zur Tür und klopfte laut an. Ein paar Momente vergingen, bevor sie sich öffnete. Snape stand vor ihm.

„Potter? Was willst du hier?"

„Voldemort wird mich umbringen", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Er sucht nach einem ägyptischen Ankh. Das Shani Theoris. Und wenn er es findet, kann er mich in meinem Geist umbringen. In einem psychischen Kampf."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das kann er? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir einen Beweis dafür zu geben, Potter?"

„Was muss ich tun, damit Sie mir glauben?", sagte Harry. Er sah Snape mit der Hoffnung an, er möge ihm zuhören und ausnahmsweise mal vertrauen. „Muss man Ihnen meinen toten Körper zeigen, damit Sie mich ernst nehmen? Denn das wird passieren, wenn Sie mir nicht zuhören! Können Sie mir nicht vertrauen? Warum sollte ich lügen? Denke Sie, ich würde so einen Aufstand machen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre? Sie sollen mich doch beschützen. Bitte, hören – "

Aus der Dunkelheit ertönte das Klacken von Absätzen auf dem Boden. Es kam näher. Harry wandte sich um. Die Person, die er am wenigsten auf der Welt sehen wollte, stand hinter ihm im Halbschatten.

„Ah", sagte Madam Ivy sanft. „Harry … Severus … Sie beide hier ..."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Potter ist wegen seiner Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke hier, Ivy. Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Oh, ich denke schon", sagte Madam Ivy leiste. „Sehen Sie mal, Severus, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich so weit gekommen bin. Aber nun ist es soweit. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide mir sagen, was hier los ist. Sofort."

„Hier ist nichts los", schnarrte Snape. „Wenn Sie einen Beweis dafür brauchen, dass Potter Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bekommt, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie mit Albus Dumbledore reden."

„Das geht über Dumbledores Einfluss hinaus", sagte Madam Ivy. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Egal, wie sehr sich Dumbledore anstrengt, er kann die Sicherheit der Kinder in der Schule nicht garantieren." Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, und zwei Männer traten aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihr. Sie beobachteten Snape mit dunklen Blicken. „Diese Männer kommen aus Askaban, Severus. Sie haben die üblichen Rechte."

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Wessen werde ich beschuldigt?", knurrte Snape.

„Versuchter Mord in vier Fällen", flüsterte Madam Ivy. „Schwere Körperverletzung. Gareth Jones, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren Ihre Opfer, Severus. Wir wissen, was Sie getan haben."

„Lächerlich", zischte Snape.

Madam Ivy hob eine Augenbraue. „Diese Entscheidung liegt beim Ministerium. Nehmen Sie ihn mit."

Die beiden Männer packten Snape an den Armen, und einer nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Harry erstarrte und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte. Endlich traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie Snape mitnahmen, selbst, wenn er dafür nach Askaban müsste. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte einen Zauber sprechen, irgendeinen.

„Nein", sagte Snapes Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Beweg dich nicht."

„Aber … sie werden Sie wegbringen", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Ich kann nicht …"

„Es bringt nichts", antwortete Snape. „Bleib einfach ruhig. Sie haben keine Beweise. Die Unschuld wird siegen."

Harry beobachtete, zwischen Furcht und Verzweiflung hin und her gerissen, wie die Wächter Snape magische Handschellen anlegten und ihn forsch in Richtung der Treppe stießen. Madam Ivy folgte ihnen, wobei sie sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden wirkte. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er lief den Wächtern und Snape hinterher, um zumindest mit ihm reden zu können, aber die Wächter stießen ihn zurück. Endlich, in der Eingangshalle, gab er auf und sah nur noch zu, wie sie Snape wegbrachten. Schüler versammelten sich inzwischen um sie und beobachteten die Szene. Einige flüsterten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen und warfen Harry neugierige Blicke zu. Andere starrten nur, als würden sie etwas Gutes im Fernsehen verfolgen. Madam Ivy war verschwunden. Harry merkte, wie sein Hass auf sie wuchs, denn sie war nicht einmal geblieben, um zuzugeben, dass sie Snape ausgeliefert hatte.

Snape wurde die Schlosstreppe hinuntergeführt. Die gesamte Schülerschaft sah nun zu. Snape wurde eine Augenbinde angelegt, dann wurde er in eine Kutsche aus Askaban gestoßen, bevor sie davon fuhr. Harry konnte nicht mehr länger hier bleiben, zwischen den Schülern, die alles für eine große Show hielten. Er wandte sich um und ging davon, lief die Marmortreppe hinauf und raste fast die Korridore entlang. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie er durch Portraitlöcher und versteckte Türen ging. Endlich fand er den Korridor, in dem der Eingang zum Gryffindorturm war. Madam Ivy stand vor ihm, und ihr Grinsen erstreckte sich über das gesamte Gesicht.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie hierher kommen würden", sagte sie. „Möchten sie ein Statement abgeben, Harry? Ich kann Ihnen jetzt keine Belohnung mehr anbieten, aber ich könnte Ihre UTZ Noten retten, wenn Sie mir alles sagen, was ich brauche."

„Es ist mir egal!", spuckte Harry wütend aus. „Nehmen Sie meine Noten! Geben Sie mir Ts! Es ist mir egal!" Er schob sich grob an ihr vorbei. „Schwarze Katze!", schnarrte er die Fette Dame an. Sie schwang nach vor, und er verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das Portrait fiel hinter ihm zu.

Er sank auf einen Lehnstuhl und verbarg das Gesicht in den Hängen. Snape war fort. Welche Chance hatte er nun gegen Voldemort? Er verstand fast nichts von den Geisteskräften und er konnte keine Gefährlichen Gedankentechniken ausführen, wenn er nicht in Kontakt mit Snape war. Er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Er schloss die Augen und rollte sich auf dem Lehnstuhl zusammen, als sich das Portraitloch wieder öffnete.

„Ron? Hermine?", sagte er, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Schritte durchquerten den Raum, und dann legte sich eine Pfote auf seine Schulter. „Du weißt, wer hier ist", sagte eine Stimme, die er ohne Probleme erkannte.

„Geh weg", schnarrte er Khepri an. „Lass mich einfach alleine. Geh und sag Voldemort, wo das Ankh ist, es ist mir inzwischen egal."

„Ich hab eigentlich etwas für dich", sagte Khepri ruhig. „Aber wenn du es nicht willst, kann ich es wieder mitnehmen. Komisch, dass du keine Belohnung dafür willst, dass du so weit gekommen bist. So viel gelernt."

„Was ist es?", sagte Harry ziemlich forsch.

„Ein Hinweis", murmelte Khepri. „Du musst das Ankh finden … und ich kann dir sagen, dass es wieder einen Besitzer hat. Jemand, von dem du weißt, jedoch nicht kennst. Jemand, den du nicht erwartest. Ihr Name … Morgan."

Harry sagte nichts. Er verstaute die Information in seinem Gedächtnis und schloss dann die Augen. „Geh weg", flüsterte er. Als er den Blick wieder hob sah er, dass Khepri seinem Wunsch gefolgt war. Müde, frustriert und besorgt schloss er wieder die Augen und schlief, wo er war, ein.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, sah er Hermines besorgtes Gesicht vor sich. Ein Glas mit Wasser wurde in seine Hand gedrückt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Es war also kein Traum", sagte Harry leise.

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Trink etwas, dann fühlst du dich besser."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich je besser fühlen werde", sagte er. Trotzdem trank er. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihn tatsächlich weggebracht haben … ich meine, er ist unschuldig. Er hat nichts getan."

„Sirius hatte auch nichts getan", sagte Hermine leise. „Du weißt, wie das Ministerium ist … sie brauchen jemanden, dem sie die Schuld für alles geben können, den sie nach Askaban schicken können, damit sie dann alle zeigen können, dass sie ihren Job erledigen und die bösen Jungs hinter Gitter bringen. Sie haben es auch mit Hagrid getan, erinnerst du dich? In unserem zweiten Schuljahr. Dieses Mal strengen sie sich aber wirklich an … ich dachte, das würdest du vielleicht gern sehen." Sie zog eine Ausgabe des Abendpropheten aus ihrem Umhang. „Eine Eule hat ihn gerade gebracht …"

Harry öffnete den Propheten und warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite. Die Schlagzeile lautete GEFÄHRLICHER VAMPIR VON MINISTERIUM GESCHNAPPT, und darunter war ein großes Bild von Snape mit der Augenbinde, während er aus der Askaban-Kutsche geführt wurde. Harry überflog den Artikel, aber schließlich wurde er nur wütend und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Er gab sie an Hermine zurück.

„Alles nur Lügen", spuckte er. „Nur Lügen. Ich hasse Ivy. Sie hat all dies begonnen. Warum aber nur? Was hat sie gegen Snape?"

„Es ist ihr Job", sagte Hermine. Sie seufzte. „Das Ministerium verabreicht vielen Angestellten wohl eine Gehirnwäsche, damit sie ihnen vollständig gehorchen. Sie dir Umbridge an, und was sie mit Percy Weasley gemacht haben."

„Sie können Snape jetzt nicht wegbringen", murmelte Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Gerade jetzt, wo die ganze Sache mit Khepri immer ernster wird. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Hermine. Jede Minute könnte ich in einen psychischen Kampf mit Voldemort gezogen werden, und bei GGT komm ich ohne Snape nicht weit."

„Es gibt abgesehen von GGT noch andere Geisteskräfte", sagte Hermine. „Wir könnten ein paar Bücher in der Bibliothek durchsehen. Vielleicht solltest du zu Firenze gehen. Ich weiß, dass die UTZ Schüler in Wahrsagen etwas mit Geisteskräften machen. Vielleicht kann er es dir beibringen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre nicht das Gleiche … es ist wirklich schwer zu erklären, Hermine. Und ich weiß, dass du mir nur helfen willst …" Er seufzte. „Es ist nur … ich hab Snape wirklich kennengelernt. Er ist bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie ich früher gedacht hatte, und ich hab sogar schon angefangen, seine Gesellschaft zu mögen. Ich … ich hab mich auf ihn verlassen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Hermine nickte und sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts, bevor sie mit weiser Stimme wieder sprach. „Es ist eine Art Ersatzvater und Beschützer für dich geworden. Und nun ist dein Schutz weg, da fühlst du dich natürlich verletzlich. Hör zu, Harry … ich hab mich schon oft darüber nachgedacht … kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Schieß los", sagte Harry.

„Du und Snape … in Zaubertränke benehmt ihr euch seltsam. Als ob ihr ständig ein Geheimnis miteinander teilen würdet. Ist euer Beschützerbund vielleicht telepathisch geworden?"

Harry nickte dumpf. „Ja, während der Belagerung von Hogwarts."

„Kannst du ihn jetzt hören?", fragte Hermine leise.

Harry dachte darüber nach. Er schloss instinktiv die Augen, als seine Gedanken über den Raum zwischen ihn und Snape flogen, und er fragte: „Sind Sie da …?"

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung antwortete Snape. „Potter …"

„Er ist da", sagte Harry zu Hermine. Er wandte seine Gedanken wieder Snape zu. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Wo sind Sie?"

„Askaban", kam die Antwort in seinen Gedanken. „Das Ministerium hat vom Beschützerbund erfahren, Potter. Dumbledore tut alles, um zu verhindern, dass die Nachricht im Tagespropheten erscheint, aber wenn wir es nicht in den Abendpropheten schaffen, dann kommen wir mit Sicherheit in die tägliche Ausgabe."

Harry fühlte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammenzogen. „Das ist egal", dachte er entschlossen. „Wann ist Ihre Verhandlung? Sie wurden doch nicht ohne Beweise nach Askaban geschickt, oder?"

„Allerdings", war die leise Antwort. „Schuldig bis zum Beweis der Unschuld. Fudge behauptet, es sei eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Sie werden mich nur freilassen, falls ein anderer Schuldiger gefunden wird."

„Was ist, wenn noch mehr Angriffe stattfinden?", dachte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Snapes Stimme in seinen Gedanken. „Sie wollen den Täter vor sich stehen haben, während er ein Geständnis ablegt, bevor sie mich freilassen. Sieh mal … Harry … es ist wahrscheinlich, dass der Vampir in Hogwarts sich nun verborgen hält. Vielleicht für immer. Ich … könnte sehr lange hier sein."

„Ich werden herausfinden, wer es ist", flüsterte Harry, wobei er nicht merkte, dass er es laut sagte. „Das verspreche ich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie dort bleiben."

„Begib dich nicht in Gefahr", dachte Snape. „Du darfst auf keinen Fall dein Leben oder deine Ausbildung riskieren."

„Ich hab bereits meine UTZe verloren", antwortete Harry leise. „Madam Ivy hat mir gesagt, dass sie meine Noten trotzdem beeinflussen wird. Aber das ist mir jetzt egal. Manche Dinge sind wichtiger als Prüfungsergebnisse."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du in diese Sache verwickelt worden bist, Potter", sagte Snapes Stimme sanft.

„Das ist nicht Ihre Schuld", flüsterte Harry. Er trennte sanft die Verbindung und öffnete die Augen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie sich heiß anfühlten.

„Er ist bereits in Askaban, oder?", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Sie werden ihn nicht freilassen, bevor sie den wahren Schuldigen finden."

„Dann haben wir jetzt drei Aufgaben", sagte Hermine. „Alles andere kann warten. Als erstes müssen wir den Vampir fangen. Dann müssen wir dich in den Geisteskräften trainieren, mit Büchern aus der Bibliothek, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Und drittens … wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Madam Ivy bereut, dass sie überhaupt geboren wurde."

Harry nickte. Er beschloss, dass Nummer drei von nun an höchste Priorität in seinem Leben hatte. Er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr für seine UTZe, nicht mit Ivy an seinen Fersen, und er wusste, dass er das Ankh niemals vor Voldemort finden könnte, während er in der Schule war. Aber er konnte dafür sorgen, dass Ivy bezahlte, oder bei dem Versuch sterben.


	25. Der Erbe Gryffindors

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 25 – Der Erbe Gryffindors

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry absichtlich spät auf. Er wollte nicht zum Frühstück gehen, bevor er wusste, was auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten war. Er blieb eine Weile mit dem Kopf unter der Decke liegen und stellte sich alle furchtbaren Schlagzeilen vor, die immer schlimmer wurden, bis er endlich aufstand, sich anzog und auf die erste Glocke wartete. Als sie endlich ertönte, eilte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging hinunter in die Kerker zur Zaubertrankstunde.

Eine seltsame Frau, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, stand vor dem Klassenzimmer, als er dort ankam. Sie hatte dunkelblondes Haar, welches ihr in unordentlichen Locken auf die Schultern fiel, trug eine dicke Brille, unter der ein träges Auge war, und dazu noch einen ziemlich komischen, kleinen, gerafften Rock. Harry stellte sich zu Draco und Kainda ans Ende der Warteschlange. Draco wandte sich zu Harry um, und suchte in seiner Tasche nach etwas, aber die wässrige Stimme der neuen Professorin unterbrach ihn.

„Nun denn, guten Morgen", sagte sie. Sie hatte eine sehr langsame, sanfte Stimme, als ob sie mit einem Kranken sprechen würde. „Mein Name ist Professor Feather, und ich werde bis auf weiteres Zaubertränke unterrichten … hat jemand Fragen?"

Harry starrte sie und überlegte, welche Fragen es wohl im Moment schon geben könnte. Vielleicht wartete Professor Feather darauf, dass jemand fragte, wo Snape war, oder vielleicht auch nicht, denn sie öffnete nun die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und ließ sie hinein. Harry setzte sich sofort mit Draco und Kainda in die letzte Reihe. Sie holten ihre Bücher, Federn, Pergament und Tinte aus ihren Taschen, und Draco murmelte Harry leise etwas zu.

„Du bist in der Zeitung."

„Das dachte ich mir schon", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzen. „Hast du sie dabei?"

„Granger hat mir ihre gegeben", sagte Draco. Unter dem Tisch gab er Harry einen zusammengerollten Tagespropheten. „Mach dich auf was gefasst."

Professor Feather ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch, während Harry sich zurücklehnte und unter dem Tisch einen Blick auf die Titelseite warf. Er sah ein großes Bild, auf dem Snape gerade abgeführt wurde. Er selbst, mit erschrockenem Blick am Eingang der Kerker, war mit einem roten Kreis hervorgehoben. Die Schlagzeile lautete: „SCHUTZENGEL DES TODES – Snapes bösartiger Bund mit dem Jungen, der lebte."

„Oh nein", murmelte Harry leise. Kainda lehnte sich über seine Schulter, um ebenfalls zu lesen, während er den Artikel überflog, welcher auf den Seiten 2, 3, 4, 6, 19 und 26 fortgeführt wurde.

Er war so in seine Wut versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Draco ihn anstupste, bis dieser zischte: „Potter!"

Harry hob den Blick. Professor Feather sah sich um. „Harry Potter …?", murmelte sie.

„Anwesend", sagte er und versteckte schnell die Zeitung.

Sie sah ihn blinzelnd an, und fuhr dann fort. Nachdem Kainda als Letzte ihre Anwesenheit bezeugt hatte schloss Professor Feather die Liste und sah sie fast so an, als ob sie vor ihnen Angst hatte. „In diesem Fach müssen Sie keine weitere Projekte durchführen", sagte sie sanft. „Jedoch sind zwei Kapitel in Ihren UTZ Bücher noch nicht durchgenommen worden. Lesen Sie bitte leise, und führen Sie die Experimente durch, welche von Ihnen verlangt werden. Falls es Fragen gibt, zögern Sie nicht, zu fragen … danke …"

Alle seufzten leise, öffneten die Bücher und begannen, zu lesen. Harry hatte bereits eines der beiden Kapitel durchgearbeitet, als er sein Veritaserum hergestellt hatte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit deshalb wieder der Zeitung unter dem Tisch zu. Er überflog den Artikel und nahm nur manche Phrasen wahr. „Albus Dumbledores törichtes Unterfangen … aber niemand erwartete, dass Snape sich von seinem magischen Schützling abwenden würde …. Verdächtige Male an Harry Potters Hals … verweigerte einen Kommentar, vermutlich zu viel Angst vor dem Mann, den Dumbledore als seinen Beschützer ausgewählt hatte … Vampire sind gegen Veritaserum immun, weshalb das Ministerium ihn nicht befragen kann …"

„Ich hasse Madam Ivy", knurrte Harry Kainda zu. „Sie hat das getan. Sieh dir das Bild an … siehst du das graue verschwommene Etwas hinter mir? Das ist sie. Sie war da. Sie hat Snape verhaften lassen."

Kainda sah das Bild an. „Im Ministerium läuft echt etwas falsch", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Haben alle eine Gehirnwäsche erhalten. Mum hat eine Weile dort gearbeitet, sie hat sich wie Umbridge benommen. Nur die Abteilungsleiter scheinen bei Verstand zu sein. Aber andererseits, sieh dir an, was mit Crouch passiert ist."

Harry seufzte. Er schloss die Zeitung und reichte sie zurück an Draco. „Ich schwöre, dass Umbridge und Ivy irgendwie verwandt sind. Sie sind beide gleich böse. Ivy ist vermutlich Umbrdiges Tochter oder sowas."

Draco erschauderte. „Umbridge mit einer Tochter … uuurgh, erschaff nicht solche Bilder in meinem Kopf, Potter. So früh am Morgen kann ich das nicht aushalten."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert, öffnete das Buch und suchte nach einem Experiment, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Kein einziges sprach ihn an. Er wusste, was das Resultat sein würde. Er seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die Arme, während er auf die Seite vor ihm starrte. Snape würde dies als furchtbare Zeitverschwendung sehen. Ihm wurde gerade richtig langweilig, als die Tür aufging und Professor McGonagall hereinkam.

„Ist Harry Potter in dieser Klasse?", sagte sie und sah sich um. „Ah, ja, da sind Sie ja, Potter. Professor, Sie müssen ihn für diese Stunde entschuldigen. Er wird in Professor Dumbledores Büro erwartet."

Professor Feather warf McGonagall einen ziemlich langsamen, leeren Blick zu und nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte sie: „Das ist schon in Ordnung …"

„Kommen Sie, Potter", sagte McGonagall. „Bringen Sie ihre Tasche mit. Und ich glaube, Sie haben auch einen Opsittop? Den müssen Sie auch mitbringen."

Er fragte sich, warum zum Teufel Dumbledore Sneezy brauchte, packte seine Sachen und folgte Professor McGonagall aus den Kerkern. Er wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, bis er fragte „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Sie nickte, und ging den Korridor entlang, während Harry sich beeilte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Ja, Potter. Es hat nicht direkt etwas mit Ihnen zu tun, aber Ronald Weasley wird Ihre Unterstützung brauchen."

„Ist er okay?", sagte Harry.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Es hat sich nur eine Situation ergeben, die für Weasley vermutlich schwer zu akzeptieren sein wird."

„Welche Situation?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. „Was ist los?"

„Man wird Ihnen alles im Büro des Schulleiters erklären, Potter", sagte McGonagall. Sie zog einen Wandteppich zur Seite und führte ihn durch. „Nun schnell. Arthur, Molly, Fred und George sind eben angekommen, und wird dürfen sie nicht warten lassen. Welchen Unterricht hat Ronald im Moment?"

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hermine", sagte Harry.

„Sehr gut. Gehen Sie zum Büro des Schulleiters, und ich werde Mr. Weasley holen. Das Passwort ist Springende Gummibohnen." Sie wandte sich um und ging in Richtung der Eingangshalle davon, während Harry sich besorgt auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machte.

Als er den Wasserspeier erreichte, gab er ihm das Passwort und ging die Treppe hoch. Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro war geschlossen, doch er konnte drinnen Stimmen hören. Er nahm den Türknopf, der die Form eines Greifs hatte, in die Hand und klopfte ein paar Mal. Die Tür öffnete sich. Mrs. Weasley lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Harry, mein Lieber", sagte sie liebevoll, zog ihn in den Raum und schloss die Tür. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut", sagte Harry. Er sah sich um. „Was ist los?"

Fred und George saßen hinter Dumbledores Tisch und sprachen mit ernsten Gesichtern mit Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley stand in der Nähe des Kamins und polierte mit seinem Ärmel eine Taschenuhr.

„Wir müssen nur Ron etwas sagen", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley angespannt. „Und wir denken, dass du ihm helfen kannst, es besser zu verkraften. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts … nun, es ist nichts Schreckliches, aber es wird ein Schock für ihn sein. Hast du den Optissop mit?"

„Opsittop", korrigierte Harry sie. Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden und öffnete den Verschluss. Einen Moment später fand er den kleinen Topf, in dem Sneezy schlief. Er entfernte den Deckel und holte Sneezy heraus. Der kleine Opsittop wirkte sehr müde. Er grummelte, als Harry ihn aufweckte. „Das ist er", sagte Harry. „Warum wollen Sie ihn?"

„'lo", sagte Sneezy und sah Mrs. Weasley mit trüben Augen an. Er gähnte und richtete seinen kleinen Eichelhut zurecht. „Aaaah, mir ist mude …"

Mrs. Weasley stellte Sneezy vorsichtig vor Dumbledore auf den Tisch; Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. Sneezy erwiderte das Lächeln müde, lehnte sich gegen die Schüssel mit Büroklammern und begann, aus diesen kleine Figuren zu basteln. Harry setzte sich zu Fred und George, die ihn angrinsten.

„Alles okay, Harry?", fragte Fred.

„Ja, klar", sagte Harry. „Wie läuft das Geschäft?"

„Wunderbar", sagte George. „Wir haben jetzt ein gutes Einkommen und werden ziemlich berühmt. Schade, dass du uns heute im Propheten das Rampenlicht gestohlen hast, niemand wird unsere Anzeige sehen."

„Andererseits haben sich die Verkaufszahlen vom Feminine-Seite-Snape T-Shirt verdoppelt", sagte Fred fröhlich. „Wir mussten heute welche nachbestellen. Also, wie läuft's mit deinen UTZen? Nicht zu schwer?"

„Es ist … okay", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Normale Schularbeiten, würd ich sagen."

„Bin froh, dass wir sie nicht machen mussten", sagte George. „Wirkt für mich wie Selbstmord. Ich würd mir eher die Augen ausstechen."

In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Das ist wahrscheinlich Ron", sagte Mrs. Weasley, eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ron stand davor und sah sehr verwirrt aus.

„Hi Mum", sagte er. „Dad. Fred, George. Ähm, was ist hier los?"

„Kommen Sie rein, Ron", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und ein weiterer Stuhl erschien. „Setzen Sie sich. Wir müssen Ihnen etwas sagen."

Ron kam herüber und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Er sah sie alle misstrauisch an. „Ich werde doch nicht rausgeworfen, oder?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Es gibt kein Problem, Mr. Weasley, keine Sorge."

„Also, was mache ich dann hier?", fragte Ron.

Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und hob Sneezy vorsichtig aus der Büroklammern-Schüssel. Er gab Ron den kleinen Opsittop. „Hier, Mr. Weasley, nehmen Sie ihn bitte … ich habe nicht mehr viele Büroklammern, die er verbiegen kann, bevor eine Papierkrieg-Krise ausbricht."

Ron nahm Sneezy und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Dann sah er seine Familie, Dumbledore und Harry wieder an und das Misstrauen zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. „Wird mir irgendjemand sagen, warum ich hier bin …?"

„Es ist schwer, einen Anfang zu finden", sagte Dumbledore. Er seufzte und stand müde auf. „Um es milde auszudrücken – Sie sind in Gefahr, Ron. Lord Voldemort plant vielleicht, Sie zu töten."

Rons Gesicht schien zu erschlaffen. „Warum?", brachte er hervor. „Was hab ich ihm je getan? Und Voldemorts Pläne, mich zu töten, gelten nicht als große Gefahr? Ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, was die dann wäre."

„Es gibt Etwas, das wir Ihnen sagen müssen, Ron", sagte Dumbledore. „Etwas ziemlich Ernstes. Molly, Arthur … wollen Sie es ihm erzählen, oder soll ich?"

Mr. Weasley lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn. „Ich werde helfen, soweit ich es kann, Dumbledore … er verdient, es von uns zu hören. Bei Merlin, wir haben es ihm lange genug vorenthalten …" Er legte eine Hand auf Rons Schulter. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als du uns nach unserem Stammbaum gefragt hast, Ron? Und ich hab dir erzählt, dass wir von Farmern abstammen. Das war … eine kleine Lüge."

Ron starrte ihn an und sagte nichts. Mr. Weasley fuhr fort.

„Die Wahrheit ist …" Mr. Weasley seufzte. „Die Weasley-Familie sind die wahren Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor. Wir sind seine Erben."

Ron starrte seinen Vater an, und dann seine Mutter, und dann Dumbledore, als würde er jemanden bitten, das zu bestätigen. Dumbledore tat es. „Es ist wahr", sagte er leise.

„Und Du-weißt-schon-wer will mich deshalb töten", sagte Ron mit erschrockener Stimme.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist noch nicht die ganze Geschichte, Ron. Unsere Spione haben uns mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort böse Dinge gegen Sie plant, weil er kürzlich eine Entdeckung gemacht hat, auf seiner Suche durch die Museen der Welt. Er hat eine Prophezeiung gefunden, die vor sehr langer Zeit gemacht wurde, etwa zur Zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts. Die Prophezeiung wurde in Gegenwart Salazar Slytherins gemacht … lasst mich sehen …" Er steckte die Hand in eine Schublade und nahm eine Pergamentrolle heraus. „Sie wurde am Todesbett von einem der talentiertesten Seher der damaligen Zeit gemacht … und so lautet sie …

_In unserem Lande läuten die Todesglocken,_

_Tage der Verzweiflung, keine Hoffnung oder Ziele zu entlocken._

_Schlangen des Bösen erheben sich und kämpfen,_

_Und Dunkelheit fällt herab, das Licht zu dämpfen._

_Große Führer werden kommen und Blut wird vergossen,_

_während der Jahre der Schmerzen, Furcht, voller Tränen verflossen._

_Hoffnung wird kommen, aber kein Triumph allein,_

_kein König wird auf Osiris Thron können sein._

_Die Heere des Bösen werden niemals siegen,_

_im Angesicht von gleicher Zahl in Gryffindors Riegen._

_Mächte beschützen ihn, doch was er braucht noch mehr,_

_befindet sich hinter Gryffindor, groß und stark._

_Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes ist nicht vorhersehbar,_

_er ist vom Schicksal bestimmt, wie wahr._

_Der kommende Kampf, der Zusammenstoß der Kräfte,_

_der Geist ist das mächtigste Schwert, das man uns brächte …"_

Stille folgte diesem kleinen Vortrag. Dumbledore nutzte die Zeit, um ein verlorenes Haar von seinem Umhang zu zupfen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte Ron: „Das klingt ja ganz nett, aber ich hab kein Wort davon verstanden."

Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig. „Es bedeutet, dass der sechshundertsechsundsechzigste männliche Erbe Gryffindors helfen wird, die Linie Salazar Slytherins zu besiegen. Sie, Ron, sind der sechshundertsechsundsechzigste männliche Erbe Gryffindors … und, überraschenderweise, haben Sie bereits viele Male im Kampf gegen Voldemort, dem Erben Slytherins, geholfen."

Ron sah sie alle mit irrem Blick an, als wäre er überzeugt, dass sie ihm irgendeinen Scherz vorgaukelten. „Aber … ich … er hat es herausgefunden? Und er wird mich töten, damit ich Harry nicht helfen kann, ihn zu töten?"

„Das denken wir", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Aber es gibt nichts, wovor Sie Angst haben müssen. Sie sind hier in der Schule gut beschützt, durch viele Vorkehrungen … was auch ein Grund für unser Treffen ist. Wir müssen ein weiteres Geheimnis enthüllen, Ron. Und auch gegenüber Harry."

Harry sah sich um. Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und nahm Sneezy aus Rons Tasche. Sneezy nieste laut, als er in die Luft gehoben wurde, und dann noch einmal, als Dumbledore ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch setzte.

„Ich denke, ihr habt euch schon gefragt, warum dieser Opsittop niest", sagte Dumbledore. „Und warum ich darauf bestanden habe, dass Hagrid euch erlaubt, ihn während des Sommers mit nach Hause zu nehmen."

„Wegen unseres Projekts in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte Harry.

„Teilweise", sagte Dumbledore. „Obwohl es noch einen anderen Grund gibt, einen wichtigen. Ihr wusstet es zwar nicht, aber zwei Magische Beschützer befanden sich diesen Sommer am Grimmauldplatz. Inzwischen wisst ihr alle von dem Bund zwischen Severus Snape und Harry. Aber es gibt noch einen … für Ron. Bei seiner Geburt entdeckte ich die Prophezeiung und erkannte, dass eine besondere Form des Schutzes nötig sein würde. Ich besprach mich mit den Weasleys und wir fanden eine Person, die bereit war, Ron im Geheimen zu beschützen. Und diese Person sitzt gerade auf meinem Tisch."

Harry und Ron starrte Dumbledore einige Augenblicke an. Dann wandten sie ihre Blicke Sneezy zu. Der kleine Opsittop sah Ron vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wartet …", sagte Ron. „Sie haben einen Opsittop engagiert, um mich vor dem gefährlichsten Zauberer der Welt zu beschützen."

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hab etwas viel mächtigeres als einen Opsittop für Ihren Schutz ausgewählt …" Er sah Sneezy an. „Tim. Es ist an der Zeit, deine wahre Gestalt zu zeigen."

Harry und Ron fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als plötzlich ein grelles, weißes Licht auf Dumbledores Tisch erschien und sie blendete. Sie sahen nicht, was passierte. Harry erkannte gerade noch Sneezys flackernde Silhouette, die größer und größer wurde, länger wurde, aus der Finger und Zehen und Arme und Beine sprossen, dünner, und dann die Umrisse eines Mannes, bis –

Plötzlich erlosch das Licht. Alle kniffen die Augen zusammen. Das normale Licht war irgendwie schmerzhafter als das Leuchten. Langsam verschwanden die Punkte aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld und sie sahen die Gestalt, die nun auf der Schreibtischkante saß. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie Sneezy irgendwie ähnlich war. Der Mann hatte ziemlich kurze Arme und Beine, mit Stummelfingern und Ohren, die ein wenig abstanden.

Ron starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Warum bekomme ich immer die komischen Haustiere, die gar keine Haustiere sind? Es trifft immer mich, oder?"

Mr. Weasley ging lächelnd nach vorn. Der Mann auf dem Tisch grinste ihn an. „'lo, Arthur."

„Tim, du alter Dummkopf … wie geht's dir?" Arthur und ‚Tim' umarmten sich wie Brüder. „Alles im Lot?"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Tim schulterzuckend. Sein Lächeln hatte ein paar Lücken. „Aber ich denke, dass ich allergisch auf Opsittops bin. Muss die ganze Zeit niesen. Könnte aber schlimmer sein, nehm ich an."

„Sneezy war ein Animagus?", sagte Harry und starrte ihn an.

Tim erwiderte den Blick und grinste. Harry sah, dass seine Augen haselnussbraun waren, genauso wie es Sneezys gewesen waren. „So was ähnliches. Ich bin ein Metamorph-Animagus. Ist, als wäre man ein Animagus und ein Metamorphmagus gleichzeitig. Die Muggel nennen uns Gestaltwalder. Ziemlich seltene Gabe."

„Tim ist der einzige lebende Metamorph-Animagus weltweit", sagte Dumbledore. Er legte eine Hand auf Tims Schulter. „Und er folgt Ihnen seit siebzehn Jahren in verschiedenen Formen, Ron."

Ron glaubte all dies offenbar immer noch nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schlimmer als Krätze. Viel schlimmer. Jemand sollte Pigwidgeon holen, nur für den Fall, dass er eigentlich Gilderoy Lockhart ist."

Tim gluckste. Er war die Art von Person, der mit einem Strohhalm im Mund auf der Farm wohnen und über die Schweinezucht reden würde. „Nein, ist er nicht. Keine Angst."

„Woher kennen Sie Mr. Weasley?", fragte Harry.

„Wir sind Freunde, seit ich im Ministerium zu arbeiten begonnen habe", sagte Mr. Weasley mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Tim arbeitete für die Post – faltete Papierflieger und so, und ich musste viele Nachrichten schicken, deshalb haben wir eng zusammengearbeitet."

„Als Ron geboren wurde, bot Tim an, auf ihn Acht zu geben", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Sehr mutig … und seitdem ist er immer bei dir, Ron."

„Ich hätte aber gemerkt, wenn mir immer jemand gefolgt wäre", sagte Ron. „Wo war er?"

„Ich werd das beantworten, Mum", sagte Fred und stellte sich vor Ron hin. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als du fünf warst …?"

George gesellte sich zu seinem Zwilling. „Und du hattest diesen flauschigen, pinken Stoffhasen?"

Rons Gesicht wurde rot. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er kurz: „Jaah …"

„Hast du dich je gewundert, warum Mum sich so aufgeregt hat, als George und ich versucht haben, ihn grün mit gelben Punkten zu färben?", sagte Fred grinsend.

Tim rieb sich den Nacken. „Aaah, das war ein furchtbarer Tag."

„Ihr beiden WUSSTET es?", rief Ron und starrte seine älteren Brüder an. „Warum habt ihr es mir nicht GESAGT?"

„Mum und Dad haben es verboten", sagte George schulterzuckend. „Die ganze Familie wusste es, außer dir und Ginny."

„Okay", sagte Ron. „Da war also … mein pinker Hase, aber den hab ich weggeworfen, als ich ungefähr sieben war."

„Du warst eigentlich elf."

„Halt den Mund, Fred! Also gut. Was hatte ich nach dem Hasen?"

Alle wandten sich an Tim, der gluckste. „Ich schlug Arthur vor, so zu tun, als würden sie dir eine Eule kaufen, die ich dann sein könnte, aber das würde nicht funktionieren. Die anderen Jungs hatten keine Eulen von euren Eltern bekommen, als sie nach Hogwarts kamen, es wäre also nicht fair. Wir überlegten, dass ich etwas Unscheinbares in Hogwarts sein sollte. So würdest du mich nicht bemerken. Also war ich bis letztes Jahr ein Hauself, bis ich erfuhr, dass ich näher bei dir sein musste. Arthur und Molly sprachen mit Hagrid, ich verwandelte mich in einen Opsittop und Hagrid stimmte zu, mich zu dir zu bringen. Charlie half auch, indem er letztes Jahr die Opsittops in die Schule ließ. Zum Glück traf ich auf dich und Harry, und ihr habt mich mitgenommen."

„Hagrid wusste es?", sagte Ron, und sah verletzt aus. „Warum hat er es mir nicht gesagt?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ihn darum gebeten. Wollten nicht, dass du in Panik gerätst. Aber jetzt hat es Du-weißt-schon-wer herausgefunden."

„Du wirst mir jetzt aber nicht als Mensch folgen müssen, oder?", sagte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. Harry erkannte in Rons Miene seine eigenen Gefühle wieder, als er erfahren hatte, dass Snape sein Beschützer war. Er war das Gefühl, dass das Ende des eigenen Gesellschaftslebens bevorstand.

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich werde wahrscheinlich Sneezy bleiben. Aber vorher sollte ich wohl noch ein paar Allergietabletten nehmen … ich gewöhn mich schon dran. Ist ganz nett, so klein zu sein. Gibt der Welt eine andere Perspektive."

„Ich hab also meine ganze Zeit verwendet, um dir das Sprechen beizubringen, obwohl du es schon kannst?", sagte Ron und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Tim gluckste. „Es war eigentlich ziemlich lustig."

„Wartet mal", sagte Fred. „Da war in der Prophezeiung was, das ich nicht verstanden hab. Kann ich das Pergament noch mal sehen, Professor?"

Dumbledore gab ihm die Rolle. Fred rollte sie auf und las die Textstelle. „Mächte beschützen ihn, doch was er braucht noch mehr, befindet sich hinter Gryffindor, groß und stark. Was soll das heißen?"

„Ah, ja", sagte Dumbledore und nahm die Rolle wieder an sich. „Wir glauben, dass sich die ‚Mächte' auf Tim beziehen. Er scheint jedoch noch etwas zugeben, das Ron finden muss, um sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu schützen, und er wird es hinter Gryffindor finden. Wir haben bereits jedes Portrait und jede Statue Gryffindors in der Schule untersucht, jedoch nichts gefunden. Wir denken, dass es sich um ein Amulett, oder einen Glücksbringer handelt, den Gryffindor für seinen sechshundertsechsundsechzigsten Erben in der Schule hinterlassen hat."

„Was ist mit dem Schwert?", sagte Harry. „Das ich in meinem zweiten Jahr gefunden habe."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das haben wir auch in Betracht gezogen, Harry, aber das ist es nicht. Das Schwert wird für aggressiven Kampf genutzt, während Ron etwas sucht, das ihn beschützt. Wir verstehen den Teil nicht, der sagt, dass Ron das Amulett hinter dem großen Gryffindor finden wird. Du hast das Schwert entdeckt, Harry, weil du Gryffindor-Blut in dir hast, aber Ron muss etwas Größeres finden."

„Vielleicht so etwas?", sagte Ron und deutete auf eine Stelle über ihren Köpfen. Alle drehten sich um. Vier Gemälde der Gründer von Hogwarts hingen an der Wand.

Es folgte Stille, bis Fred sagte: „Ron, das ist ein Gemälde. Ge-mäl-de. Wir suchen ein Amulett."

„Nein, das zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin", sagte Ron. „Das rote." Alle starrten ihn an. Er starrte zurück. „Was?", sagte er. „Seht mich nicht so an."

„Da ist nichts", sagte Harry langsam.

„Doch, da ist was", sagte Ron. Er runzelte die Stirn, ging durch den Raum und streckte die Hand aus. „Seht mal." Und er überraschte alle, als er aus dem Nichts eine Kette nahm, gefolgt von einem goldenen Anhänger mit einem hellen, roten Stein in der Mitte. Ron zeigte sie ihnen. „Ist sie das?"

„Woher zum Teufel hast du die?", sagte George und starrte Ron an, als hätte dieser gerade ein Baby zur Welt gebracht.

„Die hing doch schon die ganze Zeit da", sagte Ron schulterzuckend.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, du Knallkopf?!", sagte Fred ungläubig.

Ron zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, jeder könnte sie sehen."

„Leg sie an", sagte Tim. „Schauen wir mal, ob sie die richtige ist."

Ron legte die Kette vorsichtig um seinen Kopf und lies sie vorne auf seinen Umhang fallen. Ein warmes Leuchten ging von dem Juwel aus und ein Geräusch wie sanfter Wind ertönte, erstarb jedoch nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder.

„Ich denke, das ist sie", sagte Tim leise.

„Aber …", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Sie war nicht hinter Gryffindor. Sie war neben ihm."

Harry sah zum Ausgang des Büros und langsam dämmerte ihm die Lösung. „Ich weiß, warum!" Er sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Er zeigte ihnen die andere Seite. Der Türklopfer in Form eines Greifs schimmerte im Kerzenlicht. Harry zeigte auf ihn. „Hinter der großen Greifentür – hinter der ‚_griffin door_'!"

„Ohhhh", sagten alle gleichzeitig und rollten mit den Augen.

„Nun, jetzt ist es offensichtlich, oder?", sagte Fred. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Kette die ganze Zeit hier war?"

„Vielleicht, wenn Ron nicht so doof gewesen wäre", murmelte George.

„Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden und lächelte Ron an. „Das scheint in Ordnung. Ron, bitte tragen Sie das Amulett unter der Schuluniform, nur für den Fall. Und mit fünf Familienmitgliedern im Orden des Phönix, und ebenfalls Freunden, denke ich –"

„Fünf?", sagte Harry. „Aber im Orden gibt es doch acht Weasleys, oder?"

Dumbledore zählte an seinen Fingern ab. „Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ron und Ginny. Sechs insgesamt, fünf ohne Ron."

„Aber was ist mit Fred und George?", sagte Harry und warf den Zwillingen einen Blick zu. Sie wurden sehr still. „Warum sind sie nicht im Orden?"

„Die Gefahren", sagte Dumbledore schwer.

„Aber alle anderen sind in Gefahr", sagte Ron. „Warum nicht Fred und George?"

„Magische Zwillingen teilen eine sehr enge Verbindung", erklärte Dumbledore. „Enger als Eltern und ihre Kinder, enger als normale Geschwister, enger als Ehepartner oder ein Beschützerbund, enger als alle im Moment bekannten Verbindungen. Sie ist so eng, dass, sollte ein Zwilling sterben, der andere ebenfalls stirbt. Wir können nicht riskieren, zwei hilfreiche und wichtige Menschen so zu verlieren. Die Zwillinge helfen uns finanziell und mit Ausrüstung, aber wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie in die Schlacht ziehen."

Fred und George sahen nun ziemlich traurig aus. Harry hatte sie bisher nur selten komplett ernst und grimmig gesehen. Nach einem Moment der unbequemen Stille sprach Fred wieder.

„Naja … es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir mitmachen wollen."

George nickte. „Jaah. Wer will schon losziehen und dunkle Zauberer bekämpfen?"

„Wir haben unser kleines Geschäft."

„Jep. Das ist unser Leben."

Fred runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Finanzielle Mittel."

„Zusehen, wie andere die Drecksarbeit machen", sagte George.

Beide seufzten.

„Geld ist wichtig", sagte Ron beruhigend. „Ohne euch zwei wären wir verloren."

Beide Zwillinge schnaubten im gleichen Moment. „Nein, wärt ihr nicht", sagte Fred. „Ihr müsstet einfach Dads Geld leben."

Es folgte eine weitere Pause. Harry dachte, er hätte das Thema nicht ansprechen sollen. Zum Glück brach Dumbledore die seltsame Stille. „Nun denn … Harry, Ron, ihr habt heute noch Unterricht. Ron, ich schlage vor, Sie verstecken dieses wunderbare Amulett, denn ich denke nicht, dass es bereits zur Schuluniform gehört. Ron, sagen Sie Hagrid, ich werde ihm später Ihre Abwesenheit erklären, und Harry, sag Professor Snape, dass –" Als sein Blick auf Harrys Gesicht fiel, korrigierte er sich selbst. „Professor Feather, dass es dir Leid tut, dass du einen Teil der Stunde verpasst hast, und, dass du mit Hilfe der Hausaufgaben das nachholen wirst, was du verpasst hast. Tim?"

Tim nickte, und mit einem weiteren blendenden Lichtblitz verwandelte er sich wieder in Sneezy. Er streckte Ron seine kleinen Arme entgegen. Ron hob ihn, ein wenig lächelnd, auf und steckte ihn wieder in seine Hemdtasche. Sneezy strahlte sie alle an. Harry schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Snape.

Er und Ron verließen das Büro, gingen die Wendeltreppe hinunter und traten in den Korridor. Ron steckte sein Amulett unter seinen Umhang. „Ziemlich cool, oder? Dass ich der Erbe Gryffindors bin und so. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du es bist. Ich glaub, du wusstest davon, oder?"

„Jaah", sagte Harry. „Snape hat es mir gesagt."

„Was, Snape hat es auch gewusst?", sagte Ron. „Weiß es die ganze Welt außer mir?" Er sah Sneezy mit zärtlichem Blick an. „Das ist ziemlich cool, weißt du. Einen Beschützer zu haben. Schade, dass ich nur einen hab und du zwei."

„Naja, Peter ist immer beschäftigt, und Snape ist in Askaban", sagte Harry düster. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie in der Tasche rumtragen kann."

Ron sah auf seine Uhr. „Es ist fast Zeit für die zweite Glocke. Ich muss zu Dunkle Künste, Ivy wird mich bei lebendigem Leib häuten, falls ich zu spät komme. Wir sehen uns in der Pause!" Er eilte den Korridor entlang. Harry hörte, wie Sneezy mit Ron plauderte, während er lief, und ein düsteres Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er seufzte und ging allein zu Geschichte der Magie.


	26. Unglück für Lupin

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 26 – Unglück für Lupin

* * *

„Zwei Monate!"

Alrister schlug mit dem Stock auf den Tisch vor ihnen, woraufhin alle erschraken und sofort aufhörten, zu reden.

„Wie lange dauert es noch bis zu euren UTZen, Mr. Weasley?", fragte er.

„Zwei Monate", sagte Ron.

„Ganz genau", sagte Alrister. „Das bedeutet, dass ihr in mickrigen acht Wochen in mein Büro gehen und einem UTZ-Prüfer gegenüberstehen werdet, der von euch erwartet, dass ihr eure Vorstellung auf Perfektion getrimmt habt. Wenn ihr nicht wisst, was ihr tut, oder zumindest nicht so ausseht, kann ich euch versprechen, dass ihr durchfallen werdet. Ich habe alle eure Proben gesehen. Und was glaubt ihr, wie viele von euch sich ein O dafür verdienen? Soll ich es euch sagen? Einer! Ein einziges O, ganz allein. Die Durchschnittsnote war A. Durchschnittlich. Annehmbar. Nicht den von mir erwarteten Standards entsprechend. Würde mir jemand sagen, was genau da schief gelaufen ist?"

Lisa Turpin, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, hob die Hand. „Der Boden ist verschwunden."

„Zu spezifisch", sagte Alrister. „Obwohl Professor Flitwicks Gesicht, als die gesamte Reine Künste Klasse in sein Klassenzimmer fiel, schon bemerkenswert war. Na gut. Was ist schief gelaufen? Im Allgemeinen."

Draco hob mit gelangweiltem Blick die Hand und sagte ruhig: „Die meisten haben sich nicht an ihre Drehbücher erinnert oder sie nicht genügend geübt."

„Genau", sagte Alrister. „Und noch etwas. Keiner von euch ist auf das Unerwartete vorbereitet. Mr. Potter ist hier der einzige, der noch nicht tot ist. Alle anderen sind es. Wer sagt mir, warum?"

Draco hob wieder die Hand. „Weil wir das Unerwartete nicht erwartet haben."

„Sehr gut", sagte Alrister. „Und das solltet ihr aber! Weil darum geht es bei Reine Künste. Das Unerwartete. Zu lernen, wie man Gelegenheiten beim Schopf packt und sie zum eigenen Vorteil verwendet. Und eine große Gelegenheit in naher Zukunft sind die UTZe. Weasley! Wie lange dauert es noch bis zu den UTZen?"

„Zwei Monate", sagte Ron dumpf.

„Korrekt." Alrister schlug wieder mit seinem Stock auf den Tisch und alle, die gerade mit den Gedanken woanders waren, wurden zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen und gaben schläfriges Grunzen von sich. „Wacht auf! Ich bin nicht so langweilig. Nächste Woche werde ich alle Siebtklässler testen. Weil ihr meine Lieblingsklasse seid, erwarte ich gute Noten. Besser als lächerliche kleine As. Ich erwarte Os, durch die Bank! Potter, was erwarte ich?"

„Os, durch die Bank", sagte Harry.

„Sehr gut", sagte Alrister. Er schlug den Stock in Harrys Richtung, aber Harry verteidigte sich instinktiv. Ein Flammenstrahl erschien und das Ende des Stockes fing an zu brennen. „Sehr gut, Harry!", sagte Alrister. Er schnippte schnell mit den Fingern, und das Feuer ging wieder aus. „Seht ihr? Das ist der Grund, warum Harry das einzige O in dieser Klasse hat. Erwartet das Unerwartete! Nun gut, holt eure Drehbücher raus und fangt an zu üben. Wenn jemand eine Gelegenheit sieht, Harry zu töten, sagt es mir bitte. Legt los."

Ron steckte die Hand in die Tasche, holte sein Pergament heraus, rollte es auf und nahm eine Feder. „Gut", sagte er. „Ich werd rausschneiden, dass ich durch die Tür reinschwebe, oder ich muss mir zumindest merken, dass ich sie vorher öffne. Oh, das erinnert mich an was. Harry, ist morgen Quidditch-Training? In einer Woche ist Halbfinale. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir das letzte Team geschlagen haben."

„Ich kann morgen nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich muss Professor Lupin für meinen Spezialunterricht treffen."

„Wie läuft's denn damit?", fragte Draco ruhig, während er auf seinem Pergament Notizen machte.

„Okay", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab schon viel dafür geübt … morgen werde ich lernen, wie man tötet."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Du Glücklicher."

„Ich hab's erwartet", sagte Harry. „Aber unsere ganzen normalen Schularbeiten werden immer schwieriger. Gestern war Verwandlung echt furchtbar."

„Oh, erinnere mich nicht daran", sagte Draco augenrollend. „Ich hab immer noch ein paar Federn."

Harry kringelte eine Notiz ein und las sich alles schnell noch mal durch. Ein Teil von ihm wusste nicht, warum sich die Arbeit überhaupt noch antat. Immerhin waren seine Noten schon dahin. Madam Ivy hatte ihn tags zuvor im Korridor abgefangen und ihm noch mal klargemacht, dass er sich lieber an ein paar Dinge erinnern sollte, die Snape lebenslang nach Askaban schicken würden. Harry sagte ihr nichts. Harry wusste, dass sie keine Note außer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beeinflussen konnte, aber sie konnte seine Akte im Ministerium bearbeiten. In Dunkle Künste bekam Harry in Ivys Stunden ein M nach dem anderen, und Os in Lupins Stunden. Harry hatte überlegt, mit Professor Lupin darüber zu sprechen, ihn zu bitten, einzugreifen, aber dann erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass Madam Ivy nicht nur wegen Snape, sondern auch wegen Lupin in der Schule war. Harry wollte nicht zwei Männer um ihren Job bringen. Es war schon ohne Snape in seinem Leben schlimm genug. In Abwesenheit seines Beschützers hatte er viel Zeit mit Professor Lupin verbracht und immer mehr Extra-Stunden gemacht, oder sich mit Peter und Jinx getroffen. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er entweder im Unterricht oder draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Quidditch war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten geblieben, wie er sich ablenken konnte, und schon in einer Woche würde das Halbfinale sein. Er und Kainda hatten viele Abende auf dem Feld verbracht und Tipps und Ratschläge ausgetauscht. Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu Kainda, wie sie es in letzter Zeit, dank seiner Hormone, immer öfter taten, und er kritzelte unbewusst ein kleines Herz in die Ecke seines Pergaments für Reine Künste. Er merkte erst, was er tat, als hinter ihm Alristers Stimme ertönte.

„_HP loves KZ 4eva_", sagte Alrister laut. „Sehr nett, Mr. Potter, aber nicht in meinem Unterricht, wenn die UTZe nicht mehr weit entfernt sind."

Harry grinste und strich das Herz durch. „Entschuldigung, Sir."

Alrister nahm das Pergament und sah die Notizen durch. „Sehr gut. Nett geplanter Auftritt. Ich hab ihn letzte Woche genossen; du hast ein stabiles O verdient. Sehr knapp an der vollen Punktezahl, abgesehen von den Brandspuren, die du auf meinem Tisch hinterlassen hast. Pass während der Prüfung einfach auf, wohin deine Flammen gehen, dann sollte alles gut laufen."

„In Ordnung, Sir", sagte Harry. Er beobachtete, wie Ron und Draco aufstanden, und in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers anfingen, gemeinsam zu üben.

Alrister setzte sich auf Rons leeren Stuhl. Während er so tat, als würde er den Text noch einmal lesen, und hier und da Verbesserungen dazu zu schreiben, sprach er mit leiser Stimme mit Harry. „Geht es dir gut, Harry? Du siehst in letzter Zeit ein wenig mitgenommen aus."

Etwas an Alristers väterlichem, freundlichem Ton erweckte in Harry das Bedürfnis, sich zu öffnen. Alrister schien eine Person zu sein, der man sich anvertrauen und von der man guten Rat erwarten konnte. „Sie haben den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen, oder?", sagte Harry.

Alrister nickte. „Hab ich. Geht es darum?"

„Zum Großteil", sagte Harry. Er stützte den Kopf mit einer Hand ab. „Und … da ist noch was. Es ist irgendwie … ernst."

„Du kannst mit mir reden", sagte Alrister.

Und zu Harrys Überraschung, begann sein Mund zu sprechen, brachte seine Probleme mit Madam Ivy hervor, als hätte er sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nach jemandem gesehnt, mit dem er reden konnte. Jemand, der neutral war, der ihm ohne Vorurteile seine Sicht der Dinge darlegen und ihm Rat geben würde. Alrister hörte still zu, während Harry sprach, und als er fertig war, sah Harry den Professor an. Alrister sah sehr ernst aus.

„Nun …", sagte er. Er rieb sich den Nacken. „Das ist ein ernstes Problem, Harry… Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich etwas tun kann. Ich hab im Ministerium überhaupt keinen Einfluss … aber …" Eine nachdenkliche Miene machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Es gibt in der Tat etwas, das ich tun kann."

„Was?", sagte Harry und suchte in Alristers Gesicht nach Antworten.

Alrister biss sich auf die Lippe. „Erinnerst du dich an Andralyn Galvez?"

„Professor Snapes Schwester?"

Alrister nickte. „Ja. Ich habe immer noch Kontakt zu ihr … sie arbeitet derzeit im Ministerium, in der Bildungs-Abteilung, erstellt Tests und verwaltet Noten. Ich könnte sie bitten, ein Auge auf deine UTZ Ergebnisse zu haben, und die Noten der ersten Begutachtung notieren. Sie könnte sie wieder ändern, falls sie sich plötzlich in ein S verwandeln."

Harry fühlte, wie sich Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in ihm breit machten. „Das könnten Sie wirklich machen? Für mich? Danke, Professor, ich …. weiß es zu schätzen."

„Kein Problem, Harry", sagte Alrister. Er klopfte Harry auf die Schuler. „Es ist nur fair. Lass dich nicht von Ivy einschüchtern, Harry. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie bei anderen Schülern und beim Großteil des Kollegiums beliebt ist. Ich denke, Minverva mag sie, und Professor Sprout auch. Es ist jedoch egal. Du solltest deine Noten nicht verlieren. Ich werde für dich tun, was ich kann."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Alrister lächelte ebenfalls, stand auf und schob Rons Stuhl an den Tisch, bevor er sich umwandte, um mit ein paar Mädchen aus Ravenclaw zu reden. Bevor er Harry verließ, sagte er: „Oh, und Harry?"

„Ja?", sagte Harry und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

Der Stock traf ihn hart am Rücken. Alrister grinste. „Tot. Roter Tisch."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry seltsam besorgt auf, als gäbe es da etwas Unangenehmes, das er an diesem Tag zu erledigen hatte. Ein paar Minuten lang lag er ruhig im Nest, starrte einfach an die Decke, bevor er sich an die Stunde mit Lupin erinnerte. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ron grunzte neben ihm.

„H'ry?"

„Schlaf weiter", sagte Harry. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

„Was ist los?", sagte Ron schläfrig.

„Unterricht, um zu töten", sagte Harry. Er drehte sich um und zog die Decke hoch bis zu seinem Kinn. „Ich muss um zehn in Lupins Büro sein. Wir machen heute den Todesfluch."

„Was werdet ihr denn töten?", gähnte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vögel, wahrscheinlich. Mäuse. Insekten. So was in der Art." Er seufzte. „Ich will nicht gehen."

„Dann mach es nicht", sagte Ron verschwommen. „Sag, du hast es vergessen."

„Ron, ich geh doch schon das ganze Jahr über jeden Samstag", sagte Harry. „Ich glaub nicht, dass Professor Lupin mir glauben würde. Und du solltest doch Bildung unterstützen, du bist Vertrauensschüler."

Ron gähnte herzhaft und zog die Decke enger um sich. „Nicht so früh am Morgen, Harry …"

Harry stand auf, streckte sich und kletterte aus dem Nest, um sich anzuziehen. Er ging runter zum Frühstück und wie immer drehten sich die Schüler zu ihm um und begannen, zu flüstern. Er versuchte, das zu ignorieren, während er frühstückte. Die Enthüllungen über Snapes und Harrys Bund waren immer noch das Top-Gesprächsthema, obwohl ihn noch niemand direkt angesprochen hatte. Er hatte jedoch von seinen Freunden gehört, worüber geredet wurde.

„Sie sagen, dass Snape dich kontrollieren will", hatte Ron ihm gesagt. „Du weißt schon … dich von Askaban aus zwingen, seine bösen Pläne umzusetzen."

Harry beendete schweigend sein Frühstück und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war neun Uhr, aber er wusste nicht, womit er die nächste Stunde verbringen sollte. Er entschied, zu Professor Lupin zu gehen um zu sehen, ob sie immer noch den Todesfluch üben würden. Deshalb stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle. Am Weg traf er viele Schüler, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren; die meisten sahen ihn misstrauisch an und flüsterten aufgeregt mit ihren Freunden. Er traf ihre Blicke furchtlos, aber sie sagten trotzdem nichts und gingen einfach weiter zur Großen Halle.

Endlich kam er zu Professor Lupins Büro. Er hoffte, dass Madam Ivy nicht drinnen war, hob die Hand, klopfte ein paar Mal und wartete. Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge. Harry klopfte wieder, dieses Mal lauter, aber er hörte immer noch keine Antwort.

„Professor Lupin?", rief er durch die Tür und klopfte ein drittes Mal. „Ich bin's, Harry, sind Sie da?"

Er hatte Lupin nicht beim Frühstück gesehen und war ihm auch auf dem Korridor nicht begegnet. Er überprüfte auf seiner Uhr das Datum. Der Vollmond war noch weit weg, also hatte sich Lupin letzte Nacht nicht verwandelt. Inzwischen fühlte er sich besorgt, weshalb er die Hand auf den Türknauf legte. Die Tür war verschlossen. Er zog den Zauberstab heraus.

„Alohomora", murmelte er, und das Schloss öffnete sich. Er drehte den Knauf um und öffnete die Tür.

Der Gestank von Blut traf ihn in einer überwältigenden, übelerregenden Welle. Er verzog das Gesicht und bedeckte die Nase, während er in den Raum spähte. Alles war in Ordnung, es war nur Lupins Büro. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zu Lupins Unterkünften, und er ging darauf zu. Unterbewusst wusste er, was er drinnen finden würde.

Blut bedeckte den Boden, und ein purpurroter See hatte sich auf den Laken des Himmelbetts ausbereitet. Lupin war im Bett angegriffen worden, schlimm angegriffen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass. Harry eilte zu ihm hinüber, wobei er versuchte, nicht in die Blutlaken auf dem Boden zu treten. Er fühlte einen schwachen Puls, der jedoch stetig langsamer wurde.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Zum Krankenflügel laufen? Nein, und er konnte Lupin nicht tragen. Er kannte jedoch jemanden, der Hilfe holen konnte.

„Peter? Peter, wo bist du? Ich brauche Hilfe?", rief er. „Peter!"

Eine weiße Gestalt erschien aus der Wand neben Lupin, und Peter kam in das Zimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf den Professor. „Oh, Merlin", brachte er hervor. „Was ist passiert? Dumme Frage … Harry, bleib hier bei ihm, und ich werde gehen und Hilfe holen." Er glitt wieder durch die Wand davon.

Harry legte die Hand auf Lupins Stirn. Sie fühlte sich so kalt an. Er musste schon seit einiger Zeit bluten, der Menge auf dem Boden nach zu schließen. Es war viel schlimmer als alle bisherigen Angriffe. Wer auch immer es getan hatte, hatte die Absicht gehabt, zu töten. Er legte die Finger an Lupins Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen, als er zwei Paar Schritte hörte, die schnell näher kamen.

„Harry hat ihn hier gefunden!", sagte Peters Stimme. „Er wurde schlimm angegriffen, in seinem Bett!"

Die Tür flog auf. Professor McGonagall kam herein, gefolgt von Alrister.

„Oh, gütiger Gott …", sagte McGonagal und bedeckte Mund und Nase. „Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen … nein, er muss nach St. Mungos. Hier muss irgendwo Flohpulver sein … ah, hier." Sie holte das Glas vom Kaminsims und nahm eine Prise. „Harry, Alrister, versucht, ihn hochzuheben … vorsichtig, gut so …" McGonagall kam zu Hilfe, und sie und Alrister brachten Lupin zum Kamin. Sie wandte sich über ihre Schulter an Harry. „Potter, ich schlage vor, Sie gehen zurück zum Frühstück … sagen Sie niemandem, was Sie gesehen haben. Sie brauchen nicht noch einen Skandal."

Harry nickte. Peter kam zu ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, dann führte er ihn still aus dem Zimmer. Als sie im Korridor ankamen, hielt Peter Harry an und sah ihm in die Augen. „Geht es dir gut, Harry?"

„Ich denke schon …", sagte Harry zittrig. Er wischte sich über die Stirn. „Ich … ich kam einfach rein, und …"

„Ich weiß … schh …" Peter umarmte ihn und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Armer Harry … versuch, nicht zu viel daran zu denken, okay? Es ist gut, dass du ihn gefunden hast, so können sie seine Verletzungen versorgen und er wird ganz bald wieder in der Schule sein."

„Was soll ich nur machen?", flüsterte Harry. „Snape ist nicht hier, und jetzt auch noch Lupin … jeder, der mir beibringt, wie ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen soll, verschwindet …"

„Sie werden wieder kommen", versicherte ihm Peter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry … und nun geh, hol dir was zum Frühstück. Dir geht's bald besser. Mach dir – oh, nein …"

Peter blieb ruckartig stehen und bedeckte Harrys Augen. Das half nichts, weil Peter durchsichtig war, und Harry hatte bereits den Körper gesehen, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten mitten in der Eingangshalle lag. Harry schüttelte Peters Hand ab. „Nicht! Wer ist es?"

„Ich …", sagte Peter mit offenem Mund.

Harry ging die Marmortreppe hinunter und stand über dem Ding, das am Boden lag. Es war kein Schüler, und auch kein Lehrer. Harry hatte diesen Mann noch nie gesehen. Er war kreidebleich, und wildes, schwarzes Haar bedeckte sein Gesicht und viele Narben auf seinem Kinn. Er sah grau und kalt aus. Er wirkte wie etwas, das tot war und zuvor absichtlich länger als nötig am Leben gehalten worden war.

Mit einer Vorahnung streckte Harry ein Bein uns und drehte den Mann damit auf den Rücken. Durch die Bewegung fiel der Mund auf und sie sahen lange Reißzähne.

„Es ist der Vampir", sagte Harry. Aufregung und Terror machten sich gleichzeitig in ihm breit. „Peter! Peter, es ist der Vampir."

Peter lief zu ihm herüber; ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Oh mein Gott … wir müssen jemanden holen, schnell … Harry, hol den Zauberstab raus, lass ihn nicht entkommen … ist er tot? Wie sicher bist du dir?"

Harry trat den Vampir hart gegen die Schulter. Der Kopf rollte schlaff zur Seite. „Ziemlich sicher", sagte Harry.

Peter kniete sich hin und betrachtete den Vampir mit unruhiger Miene. „Ich sag's dir nicht gerne", sagte er, „aber der ist schon seit einiger Zeit tot. Vampire verrotten nicht, wenn sie sterben, nicht wie Menschen, aber es gibt trotzdem Anzeichen. Dieser ist bestimmt schon seit einigen Monaten tot. Und er kann Lupin nicht angegriffen haben … er hat keinen einzigen Blutfleck."

Harry erblasst. „Aber … aber dann muss irgendwo in der Schule noch ein Vampir sein. Vielleicht zwei. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele hier sind."

„Und das wird Snapes Unschuld auch nicht beweisen", sagte Peter traurig. „Aber … wie ist er hier her gekommen? Jemand muss ihn hergeschleppt haben, um falsche Beweise zu hinterlassen. Allen vorgaukeln, die Angriffe seine vorbei. Vielleicht, um Snape zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen." Peter warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu. „Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt. Komm schon."

Er packte Harry am Arm und, bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Peter ihn schon die Marmortreppe hochgezogen.

„Hey", sagte Harry. „Was ist los?"

„Hier rein", sagte Peter und zog Harry hinter einen Wandteppich in einen unbenützten Korridor. „Sieh mal … Harry … jeder weiß über deinen Bund mit Snape. Zum Glück haben sie noch nicht von mir erfahren, aber … die Leute werden schnell erkennen, dass der Vampir schon lange tot ist, und jemand ihn hergebracht hat, um Snapes Unschuld vorzutäuschen. Und du wärst der Hauptverdächtige. Wir müssen dich so weit weg von dem Vampir wie möglich bringen. Ich denke nicht, dass McGonagall und Alrister jemandem sagen werden, dass du Lupin gefunden hast, aber … du weißt, wie das mit Ivy ist. Du willst doch nicht verhaftet werden, Harry, und du willst auch niemandem einen Grund geben, dich zu verdächtigen."

Harry nickte. „Okay …", sagte er leise. „Es ist nur … vielleicht sollten wir runter gehen und ihn mit Blut beschmieren … dann sieht er so aus, als wäre er gerade erst gestorben … vielleicht würde das Ministerium Snape aus Askaban entlassen."

Peter sah ihn mit sehr trauriger und mitfühlender Miene an. „Armer Harry … das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich weiß, dass du ihn zurück willst, aber wir müssen einfach warten, bis die Gerechtigkeit siegt … das ist am Ende immer so."

Er umarmte Harry; Harry fühlte sich, als würde er mit sehr dünnem, leichtem Wasser übergossen. Er seufzte. „Okay."

„Guter Junge", sagte Peter. Sie hörten einen Schrei aus der Eingangshalle, als jemand die Leiche des Vampirs entdeckte. Peter umarmte Harry noch einmal aufmunternd. „Komm schon … geh und verhalte dich überrascht. Und gib die Hoffnung nicht auf … er wird eines Tages zurückkomme. Das verspreche ich."


	27. Poison Ivy

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 27 – Poison Ivy

Der März ging langsam in den April über. Harrys Theorie, dass es mehrere Vampire geben müsse, schien sich immer mehr zu bewahrheiten, denn weitere Attacken fanden statt. Meistens traf es Eulen und Katzen, die in den Kerkern gefunden wurden; tot, den Großteil des Blutes ausgesaugt. Die Bewohner des Schlosses gerieten in Panik. Jeden Abend patrollierten Gruppen von drei oder vier Lehrern durch die Korridore, bis alle Türen abgesperrt wurden; sie trugen große Holzpfähle und ihre Zauberstäbe bei sich. Kein Schüler war so dumm, noch irgendwo alleine hinzugehen, und diejenigen, die sich trauten, berichteten von einer dunklen Gestalt, die sie in den Schatten gesehen hatten, und die sie verfolgt hatte. Der Verlust von Professor Lupin, und was mit ihm geschehen war, entfachte die Angst und in der gesamten Schule brach Misstrauen aus. Madam Ivy übernahm alle Dunkle Künste Stunden. Für die meisten war dies nicht schlecht, doch für Harry war es das ganz bestimmt. Seine Noten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fielen von E und A, die Professor Lupin für ihn erkämpft hatte, auf M und S. Harry ärgerte sich zudem, dass Professor Snape nicht aus Askaban entlassen wurde, obwohl er unmöglich in den Angriff auf Lupin involviert sein könnte. Laut Fudges Aussage im Tagespropheten, konnte „die Entlassung von Severus Snape erst stattfinden, sobald wir alle Vampire in Hogwarts, egal, wie viele es sind, gefangen und bewiesen haben, dass er nicht als Individuum oder in einer Gruppe an den Angriffen beteiligt war." Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, verloren die Bright Sparks auch noch im Quidditch-Halbfinale gegen ein anderes Team von Siebtklässlern. Sie flogen aus dem Turnier, und Harry hatte nicht mal mehr die Aufregung von Quidditch, um ihn von der Dunkelheit vom Rest seines Lebens abzulenken.

Und so, knapp vier Wochen vor seinen UTZ Prüfungen, wanderte Harry automatisch, leicht panisch durch das Schloss. Er ging langsam, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum. Er vermutete, dass die Sorgen schwer auf ihm lasteten, sich in seinem Geist auftürmten und ihn näher zum Boden zwangen. Er erhaschte nun fast jeden Tag einen Blick auf Khepri, und irgendwie wusste er, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Er sah ein Aufblitzen von Zähnen in einem Korridor voller Schüler, oder beobachtete ihn in den Schlossgründen, oder Khepri grinste ihn durch eine offene Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer an. Hermine war überzeugt, dass das nur vom Lernstress kam, und versuchte, ihn zu überreden, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, aber Harry wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Madam Pomfrey konnte, wie jeder andere auf der Welt, nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Der einzige Lichtblick in Harrys Leben kam jeden Abend, kurz bevor er ins Bett ging und sich zum Schlafen fertig machte. Snape kontaktierte ihn dann immer. Harry berichtete ihm in diesen Momenten immer alles, jede einzelne seiner Ängste und seine Probleme, und Snape versicherte ihm, dass alles gut werden würde. Er erwähnte niemals das Leben in Askaban. Harry wusste, dass die Dementoren nicht mehr dort waren, aber die Stärke von Snapes Stimme wurde von Tag zu Tag weniger. Harry fragte oft, was mit ihm geschah, aber Snape weigerte sich, etwas zu sagen.

Dank Alristers Versprechen, zu versuchen, Harrys UTZ Noten zu retten, hatte Harry wieder neuen Antrieb, etwas zu arbeiten. Er wusste, wenn Andralyn seine Noten vor Ivy beschützte, könnte er Hogwarts vielleicht mit einem anständigen Abschluss verlassen und würde nie wieder mit Ivy in Kontakt kommen. Am Ende könnte sie nichts machen. Alle seine Projekte waren erledigt und beurteilt, und er hatte durchwegs gute Noten. Falls er die Prüfungen gut hinter sich brachte, und Andralyn seine Noten beschützen konnte, dann konnte Ivy ihm nicht schaden.

Harry war nicht ganz sicher, ob diese neue Hoffnung gut oder schlecht war. Auf der positiven Seite bedeutete es, dass er eine Zukunft hatte, vielleicht als Auror, und Harry träumte oft davon, dass er dann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und den Vampir fassen konnte. Dann wäre Snape wieder frei. Die Hoffnung auf gute Noten half ihm auch, sich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren, und das Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit in seinem Leben verschwand.

Andererseits bedeutete dies, dass er viel wiederholen musste. Von dem Moment an, in dem der Unterricht vorbei war, bis er zu Bett ging, wiederholte er. Er hatte erwartet, dass Hermine ihn nerven würde, ihn dazu drängen würde, zu lernen, aber als sie sah, dass er tatsächlich plante, ohne ihr Bedrängen zu lernen, war sie froh, ihm helfen zu können. Sie wohnte nun quasi in der Bibliothek. Ihrer Bitte folgend hatte Madam Pince eine Abteilung für UTZ- Schüler abgetrennt, und Hermine hatte sie sofort in den Wiederholungs-Himmel verwandelt. Lerntechniken standen auf Postern an der Wand, und hilfreiche Bücher waren nach Kategorie und Thema geordnet in den Regalen, und Hauselfen stellten immer Kürbissaft hin. Die Siebtklässler tranken ihn immer so schnell wie möglich, bevor Hermine den Saftkrug sah und ihn zurück in die Küche brachte, während sie über Sklavenarbeit murmelte.

„Harry?"

Harry sah von einem dicken Buch über die verschiedenen Eigenschaften von Giftpilzen auf und sah Hermine, die auf die Abteilung der Siebtklässler zusteuerte. Es war ziemlich spät, und sie lernten beide noch fieberhaft, bevor sie zu Bett gingen.

„Das hab ich gefunden", sagte sie und gab ihm ein würfelförmiges Buch mit purpurnem Samteinband. „Es geht um Geistestechniken."

Harry nahm es ihr ab und öffnete es. Die Schrift war so klein, dass Harry auf der Seite fast nichts außer einer Menge von Punkten erkannte. Er blinzelte. „Hermine, das kann ich nicht lesen. Ich mag mein Augenlicht zu gern."

„Magnifio", sagte sie und berührte das Buch mit ihrem Zauberstab. Eine Blase trat aus dem Buch hervor, und sie konnte sie mit ihrem Finger bewegen und so Textstellen vergrößern. „Hier. Sieh dir das an, da könnte was Hilfreiches dabei sein."

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich seh es mir später an, wenn ich diesen Teil über Pilze fertig hab …" Er schloss das Buch und legte es auf den Stapel neben sich. Dann wandte er sich wieder einem anderen Buch zu und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mir das alles merken soll … die Zaubertrank-Theorie wird echt schwierig, das weiß ich jetzt schon. Ich glaub, ich könnte Snape einfach telepathisch um die Antworten bitten …"

„Harry, nein!", keuchte Hermine. „Die Prüfungen sollen deine eigenen Fähigkeiten zeigen! Wird Snape denn auch später immer da sein, um dir die Antworten zu geben?"

„Ja", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich muss ihn nur fragen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, du machst nur Scherze. Du solltest wirklich nicht schummeln. Außerdem wird es nicht so schlimm werden. Die Noten werden dir entsprechen, und dein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber wird das wissen."

„Was ist, wenn ich nur Ts bekomme? Wirst du dann glücklich sein?"

„Nun … ich denke, du hast mehr Potential als nur für Ts, Harry."

„Nicht, wenn Ivy irgendwie mitreden kann", sagte Harry, lehnte sich zurück und schloss das Buch. Es war spät, zu spät um zu lernen. Sein Gehirn hatte heute schon zu viel aufgenommen.

Hermine warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen … Alrister hat es dir versprochen, Harry. Er wird dich nicht im Stich lassen. Außerdem, wenn deine Noten nur noch Ts und Ss sind, werden die Leute doch misstrauisch."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … viele Schüler haben während der Schulzeit gute Noten und fallen bei den Prüfungen durch. Sieh dir Fred und George an. Sie sind ziemlich clever, oder? Sie müssen sich doch alles ausdenken, was sie herstellen, und jeder von ihnen hat nur drei ZAGs."

„Das war aber nur Faulheit", sagte Hermine. „Wenn sie gelernt hätten, hätten sie bessere Ergebnisse bekommen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht …"

Er lehnte sich zurück, öffnete das Buch über Giftpilze und begann wieder, zu lesen. Stille machte sich in der Bibliothek breit und Madam Pince kam herüber, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nun ging.

„Bleibt nicht zu lange", sagte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr die ganze Nacht hier seid, ohne, dass ich euch beobachten kann."

„Wir werden nur noch ein paar Bücher suchen", sagte Hermine, stand auf und öffnete ihre Tasche. „Wir werden nicht lange brauchen, Madam Pince."

„Mm", sagte Madam Pince und ging durch die Gänge zwischen den Regalen, um die Lampen zu löschen. Harry stand auf und schob seinen Bücherstapel zu Hermine. Hermine nahm einen Stempel aus der Tasche und entlehnte alle Bücher.

„Madam Pince hat mir das gegeben", sagte sie. „Damit ich die Bücher für die Siebtklässler raussuchen kann, und sie nicht dauernd damit belästigt wird." Sie arbeitete sich durch den Bücherstapel, stempelte jede Karte und gab die Bücher dann Harry, der sie in seine Tasche steckte. Als sie zu einem Buch über berühmte Zauberer kam, grummelte sie: „Oh, jemand hat die Karte nicht reingelegt …."

„Ich glaub, das war ich", sagte Harry. „Ich hab sie als Lesezeichen verwendet. Sie sollte hier sein." Er blätterte durch das Buch und suchte die Karte. Er war bei der Mitte des Buches, als er etwas bemerkte und innehielt. „Hey, Hermine … sieh dir das an …"

„Was ist es?", sagte sie.

Er zeigte ihr die Seite. „Es ist der ägyptische Zaubergamot … die Muggel glaubten, sie seien Götter. Tehut und alle anderen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich in dem Geisteskampf sein, oder?"

Hermine nahm das Buch und sah es genauer an. „Ich glaube schon. Ich meine, der Bruch zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern begann zu dieser Zeit. Wenn also ein Muggel zu viel wusste und begann, sein Wissen aufzuschreiben, suchte der ägyptische Zaubergamot nach ihm, löschte sein Gedächtnis und schickte ihn in ein fremdes Land. Deshalb glaubten die Muggel, diese Zauberer seien Götter, mit solcher Macht … es macht Sinn, dass ihre Geister vom Shani Theoris heraufbeschworen werden. Zur Zeit der Ägypter wurde uralte Magie verwendet, und Dinge wie Verwandlung wurden gerade erst entwickelt. Es gab dabei viele Unfälle. Die Hälfte des Zaubergamots hatte Tierköpfe und wer weiß was sonst noch."

Harry sah die Gesichter des Zaubergamots an. Sie erwiderten seinen Blick, langsam blinzelnd. He erkannte einige von ihnen, er hatte in der Muggel-Grundschule über sie gelernt – Anubis, Tehut, Osiris … er stellte sich vor, wie er vor ihnen stand, während sie ihn und Voldemort beurteilten. Die Idee gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Hast du noch weiter darüber nachgedacht, mehr Geistestechniken zu lernen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Snape versucht, es mir telepathisch beizubringen", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich kann es nicht ohne direkten Kontakt mit ihm. Es geht darum, dass wir die Macht teilen, und er ist der Halter, also kann ich sie nicht ohne ihn nutzen."

„Nun …", sagte Hermine; sie sah etwas nervös aus. „Ich …"

„Ich kann nichts tun, oder?", sagte Harry seufzend. „Kann nichts machen, bei dem es um geistige Kräfte geht, weil Snape meine hat."

Hermine warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu. „Oh, Harry … du musst etwas tun können - ich meine, du bist gut in Okklumentik und Legilimentik."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, ich kann seine Gedanken lesen. Als ob mir das helfen würde."

„Hier", sagte Hermine, holte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte es ihm. „Ich wollte es für die Wiederholung für Reine Künste verwenden … es geht um alle möglichen Arten von stabloser Magie. Reine Künste, Geisteskünste, Wahrsagen … sieh es dir an, du weißt nie, was du finden könntest - …"

Harry sah sie an. Hermine war plötzlich erstarrt, mit weit geöffneten Augen, ihren Blick auf etwas hinter seinem Kopf gerichtet. Er wirbelte herum. Dort war eine Standuhr. Harry fragte sich, wovor sie so Angst haben könnte, bis er die Zeit bemerkte.

Es war Fünf nach Neun.

„Oh nein", flüsterte Harry. Er merkte, wie das Blut sein Gesicht verlies. „Es ist zu spät! Wir sind ausgesperrt!"

Hermine packte ihre Tasche und seinen Arm. „Wenn wir schnell sind, schaffen wir es vielleicht noch, vielleicht das Büro eines Lehrers … oh, komm schon!"

Sie liefen durch die Tür der Bibliothek. Diese blieb immer offen. Sie beteten, dass irgendwo noch eine andere offene Tür war, und liefen in die Eingangshalle. Sie liefen die Marmortreppe hoch und den nächsten Korridor entlang.

„Hier ist Professor Flitwicks Büro!", sagte Hermine, rannte zu einer Tür und versuchte verzweifelt, sie zu öffnen. „Oh nein! Sie lässt sich nicht öffnen!"

„Wir sind ausgesperrt", sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich ganz kalt. „Wir sind diese Nacht ausgesperrt. Jedes Fenster und jede Tür wird versperrt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach vor dem Gryffindorturm warten", sagte Hermine und packte ihn wieder am Arm.

„Nein … das bringt nichts", sagte Harry. „Warte … Peter! Peter! Wo bist du? Peter!"

Kein weißer Geist erschien vor ihnen. Hermine begann, zu weinen. „Es funktioniert nicht, Harry … Dumbledore hält mit einem Zauber sogar die Geister davon ab, nach neun Uhr durch die Wände zu gleiten."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Es ist okay …"

„Nein, ist es nicht!", jammerte sie, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. „Wir sind aus jedem Raum ausgesperrt, die ganze Nacht, während ein Vampir unterwegs ist!"

Im Korridor zu ihrer Linken erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf etwas. Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und drehte sich um. Da war nichts. Der dunkle Korridor war nur von Mondschein und Schatten erfüllt.

„Komm schon", sagte er. „Wir gehen in die Eingangshalle … so kommen wir in die Bibliothek und können dort die Tür verbarrikadieren, wenn wir müssen. Wir können alles im Blick behalten. Hol deinen Zauberstab raus."

Zitternd nahm Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie sich an ihm fest. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich langsam zur Eingangshalle. Jeder Schatten schien auf sie zuspringen zu wollen, und jedes entfernte Flüstern des Windes klang wie ein Umhang, der am Boden entlang schleift. Harry versuchte, solche Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Es war so schwierig, in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu blicken. Harry und Hermine gingen schließlich Rücken an Rücken langsam die Marmortreppe hinunter, die Dunkelheit um sie herum durchsuchend. Sie hielten in der Mitte der Halle an.

„Was nun?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wir könnten uns in der Bibliothek verstecken", sagte er. „Die Türen selbst verbarrikadieren. So wären wir zumindest bis zum Morgen sicher. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass … was war das?"

Sie erstarrten. Ein sanftes Geräusch ertönte in ihrer Nähe. Es klang wie ein kleines Kind, das weinte, ganz leise, oder jemand, der um Hilfe flüsterte. Hermine umklammerte fest Harrys Arm.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Harry. „Sei mal kurz still …" Er hörte angestrengt hin. Das Geräusch schien von der Marmortreppe zu kommen, aber da war niemand. Harry ging ein paar Schritte näher, und Hermine folgte ihm. Das Geräusch kam eindeutig von dort. Harry lehnte sich links über das Geländer, und das Geräusch wurde etwas lauter. Er führte Hermine unter die Treppe und sie schauten gemeinsam nach. Nichts sah außergewöhnlich aus, außer einer Sache. Eine der Bodenfliesen sah aus, als wäre sie vor kurzem verändert oder bewegt worden. Harry ging näher. Er streckte die Hand aus, aber Hermine hielt ihn fest.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie. „Nicht, Harry! Was ist, wenn etwas dahinter ist?"

Harry trat vorsichtig zurück. „Okay … Reducto!" Die Fliese brach in der Mitte und zerfiel schließlich in Stücke. Darunter waren Holzplanken, von denen eine ein Loch hatte, das vielleicht groß genug für einen kleinen Hund war. Das winselnde Geräusch kam von dort.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Tier", sagte Hermine. „Es ist verletzt …"

Harry steckte die Hand in die Tasche. „Glaube ich auch … aber wir können nicht reinsehen … ich weiß aber, wer uns helfen kann." Er zog Sneezy heraus, der gähnend und sich streckend aufwachte. Ron gab Harry immer Sneezy, wenn Harry in die Bibliothek ging, weil Sneezy gerne Bücher las.

„'Lo?", quiekte er.

„Du musst etwas für uns tun", sagte Harry. Er zeigte Sneezy das Loch. „Da drinnen ist etwas. Kannst du rausfinden, was es ist?"

Sneezy gähnte wieder, streckte sich noch ein wenig mehr, bevor er schließlich beschloss: „Ja … mir werd es versuchen …"

„Kannst du nicht normal sprechen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein!"

„Okay, okay … dann geh mal rein, und wenn es etwas Gefährliches ist, komm sofort zurück!"

Er steckte Sneezy in das Loch, und er verschwand unter der Großen Treppe. Sie hörten ihn summen. Schließlich verstummte er, dann hörten sie seine eiligen Schritte. „Kate! Kate! Harryyyyyy!" Er kam mit großen, verängstigten Augen heraus. Harry hob ihn hoch.

„Was ist es? Eine Katze?"

„Kate! Kate!"

„Da drinnen ist eine Katze?", flüsterte Hermine. „Oh, das arme Ding … wir müssen sie rausholen, Harry, sie klingt wirklich verletzt."

„Welche Art von Katze ist es, Sneezy?", fragte Harry.

Sneezy begann, auf Hermine zu deuten. „Kate! Range Kate!"

„Range Kate?", sagte Hermine. „Warte … orange Katze? Krummbein! Oh nein! Ich hab ihn den ganzen Tag lang nicht gesehen, er muss da drinnen sein! Was sollen wir tun!"

„Wir könnten das Loch größer machen", schlug Harry vor. „Und ihn herausziehen."

„Nein, wir könnten ihn verletzen …", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. „Armer Krummbein … Sneezy, kannst du ihn rausziehen?"

Sneezy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nooooo. Mir kann nicht. Kate zu groß."

Harry beugte sich nach unten und versuchte, die Hand in das Loch zu stecken. Er konnte nichts fühlen. „Er ist zu weit weg", sagte er und zog den Arm wieder raus. „Ich will da keine Zauber rein senden … wir könnten die Treppe treffen, und dann bekommen wir sicher Ärger …"

Hermines Hände bedeckten ihren Mund. Sie starrte das Loch an, offenbar zwischen zwei Entscheidungen hin und hergerissen, mit aufgeregter Miene. „Ich … ich muss … aber … Harry …"

„Was ist?", sagte er. „Was ist los?"

Und plötzlich begann sie, kleiner zu werden. Sie krümmte sich nach vorne, als sich ihre Wirbelsäule änderte, und ihre Uniform schmolz zu Fell. Harry stolperte nach hinten, starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, als vor ihm auf dem Boden eine Katze erschien. Sie hatte langes, braunes Fell und haselnussbraune Augen in genau der gleichen Form und Farbe wie Hermines. Er erkannte die Katze wieder – er hatte sie eines Nachts mit McGonagall und Krummbeim in einem Korridor herumtollen sehen.

„Hermine?", brachte er hervor.

Die Katze miaute leise und hob eine Pfote. Er bückte sich und starrte sie an, gleichzeitig erstaunt und ziemlich verletzt, weil Hermine ihm nie etwas davon gesagt hatte. Sie miaute wieder und stupste seine Hände an. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und brachte sie zum Loch. Sie schlüpfte hinein und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Harry wartete und hoffte. Er konnte etwas hören, als würde etwas halb gezogen und halb geschoben werden. Ein paar Augenblicke später erschien Hermine wieder. Er half ihr raus und streckte dann die Hand hinein. Seine Finger berührten Krummbeins Fell. Er zog die Katze vorsichtig heraus und hob sie hoch. Krummbein sah sehr schwach und erschöpft aus, aber er hatte keine Bisswunden. Ein Hinterbein stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab. Er war wahrscheinlich unterwegs gewesen, hatte sein Bein verletzt und konnte nicht mehr weiter. Dann hatte jemand das Loch, durch das er gekommen war, blockiert.

Harry senkte den Blick auf die braune Katze, die sich an seinen Beinen rieb. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, Krummbein in den Armen, und Hermine kletterte auf seinen Schoß und setzte sich.

„Hermine …", murmelte er. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast … du bist nicht registriert, oder?"

Die Katze schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich an seine Hand kuschelte, und er kraulte sie hinter den Ohren.

„Warum?", fragte Harry – die einzige Frage, die ihm einfiel.

Hermine die Katze kletterte aus seinem Schoß, streckte den Rücken und einen Moment später war sie wieder ein Mensch, der vor ihm auf dem Boden saß. Sie strich ihre Uniform glatt und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. „Ich hab meine Studien intensiviert … Professor McGonagall sagte, dass ich mehr Talent in Verwandlung hätte, als sie in vielen Jahren gesehen hat, und sie wollte, dass ich das Animagus-Projekt als Extraaufgabe mache … als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass ich vielleicht Verwandlung unterrichten möchte, meinte sie, sie könnte einen Assistenten brauchen, wenn ich in Hogwarts fertig bin."

„Aber es dauert Jahre", sagte Harry.

„Drei", sagte Hermine leise. Sie sah auf den Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber Professor McGonagall meinte, es sei das beste – für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht, würde es niemand wissen … ich hab es erst in diesem Jahr geschafft."

„Wann wolltest du es uns sagen?", fragte Harry. Er gab ihr Krummbein und sie hielt ihn liebevoll in den Armen.

Sie berührte sein Bein vorsichtig mit ihrem Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Felia ferula …" Eine Schiene erschien und Bandagen wickelten sich vom Ende ihres Zauberstabes aus um sein Bein; es wurde sanft wieder in die richtige Position gebracht und festgehalten. Er miaute und kuschelte sich an ihre Schulter. Hermine sah Harry wieder an. „Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte es nicht für immer geheim halten, Harry, ich hätte es euch sofort nach unserem Abschluss gesagt, ehrlich …"

Harry lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du musst aufhören, solche großen Geheimnisse zu haben, weißt du. Zeitumkehrer, Animagi …"

„Tut mir Leid …"

„Ist schon okay. Du hast nichts Falsches getan." Harry streckte die Hand aus und kraulte Krummbeins Kinn. „Außerdem denke ich –"

Aber er unterbrach sich selbst, als etwas auf seine ausgestreckte Hand tropfte. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre Regen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass sie drinnen waren, und er merkte, dass die Substanz nicht durchsichtig war. Sie war rot.

Harry und Hermine hoben gleichzeitig den Blick. Und als sie sahen, was über ihnen war, rissen sie die Münder auf, und die Schreie blieben ihnen im Hals stecken. Eine Gestalt lehnte sich über das Geländer und starrte auf sie herunter. Sie trug einen dunklen Mantel und sie konnten das Gesicht im Schatten fast nicht sehen; aus dem Mund tropfte Blut. Harry war so erschrocken, dass er nicht erkannte, wessen Gesicht es war. Sie beide sprangen auf und liefen von der Treppe weg. Sie wandten sich nicht um, bis sie die andere Seite der Eingangshalle erreicht hatten. Als sie sich umdrehten, war die Halle wieder leer. Die Gestalt war verschwunden.

Hermine atmete zittrig und begann zu weinen, während sie Krummbein an ihre Brust drückte. Harry klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken. „Es ist schon okay", sagte er. „Schhh, schhh …" Er führte sie in eine Ecke und sie setzten sich eng beieinander auf den Boden, während sie Krummbein und Sneezy streichelten. „Komm schon … wenn wir hier bleiben, können wir alles sehen. Nichts ist über uns, nichts ist hinter uns."

Hermine nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und zog ihre Knie an die Brust. Sie lehnten sich aneinander und die Stunden begannen langsam, vorbeizuziehen.

Eine solche Stille hatte Harry noch nie erlebt. Er erinnerte sich, als er noch sehr klein gewesen und, sobald er alt genug gewesen war, im Schrank unter der Treppe gewohnt hatte. Dort hatte er einige furchtbare Nächte verbracht. Er hatte Umrisse gesehen, die an der Tür vorbeigeschlichen waren, hatte Knarren gehört, und niemand hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm versichert, dass es keine Monster gab. Einige Nächte waren endlos gewesen, und diese Nacht war genauso. Das ganze Schloss war voller Dinge, die erst im Dunkel zum Leben erwachten, wenn es still war, und jedes schien im endlosen Schwarz ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Die Schatten am Eingang zu den Kerkern schienen zu flackern, zu verschmelzen und sich zu bewegen. Oft dachte Harry, er sähe dort in der Dunkelheit etwas, das sie beobachtete, aber als er genauer hinsah, war da nichts. Die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit war voller unsichtbarer Augen. Weder Harry noch Hermine wollten riskieren, zur Bibliothek zu laufen – sie mussten dafür am Eingang zu den Kerkern vorbei, und dort versteckte sich eindeutig etwas und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick.

Endlich kam Mitternacht. Die Uhr, in der Dunkelheit verborgen, begann zu schlagen. Harry zählte die Schläge. Eins, zwei, drei, vier … er wusste, dass in fünf Stunden die Türen wieder aufgeschlossen wurden. Sieben, acht. Sie hatten schon drei überlebt. Fünf weitere würden nicht so schlimm sein. Zehn, elf …

Und dann, mit dem zwölften Schlag, sah Harry, dass sich am oberen Ende der Marmortreppe etwas bewegte. Zuerst dachte er, dass er sich das nur einbildete.

Doch dann trat die Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit, als ob sie gerade eben aus den Schatten erschaffen worden wäre. Hermines Muskeln spannten sich an. Harry beruhigte sie. Die Gestalt, in einem langen Umhang mit Kapuze, ging langsam die Treppe hinunter, das Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie eine Blutspur hinterließ. Er hielt Hermine fest und betete, dass der Vampir sie nicht sehen würde, betete, dass er einfach in die Kerker gehen und dort bis zum Morgen bleiben würde. Er erreichte das Ende der Treppe und drehte sich um. Harrys Herz sprang erleichtert.

Aber dann hielt der Vampir an. Harry und Hermine hielten komplett still. Der Vampir war einen Moment lang ruhig, als ob er über etwas nachdächte – und dann drehte er sich langsam um, um Harry und Hermine anzusehen. Er begann, auf sie zuzugehen.

Harry schob Krummbein in Hermines Arme und stand auf. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er den Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Er hatte nur zwei Gedanken - Snape, der wegen der Verbrechen dieser Kreatur in Askaban saß, und, dass unter dem Umhang ein normaler Mensch war, wie Snape, der von dem Verlangen nach Blut gelenkt wurde.

„Komm nicht näher", sagte er mutig. Der Vampir hielt inne. Harry umklammerte den Zauberstab fester. „Ich weiß, dass du so bist wie wir. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber ich hab keine Angst davor, dich bis übermorgen zu verhexen, wer auch immer du bist."

Der Vampir blieb ruhig, sah ihn an, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen. Harry dachte, er sähe ein Glitzern von Augen tief in der Dunkelheit. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde der Vampir einfach Kehrt machen – aber dann trat er nach vorn und hob eine Hand. Harry sah schwarze Klauen und blasse Hände.

„Sei kein Dummkopf …", zischte der Vampir. Die Stimme klang wie Snapes, wenn er sich verwandelte, tief und rau. Harry konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. „Nimm … ihn … runter."

„Lass uns in Ruhe", schnarrte Harry. Er hob den Zauberstab. „Oder ich verhex dich." Der Vampir ging immer noch mit kleinen Schritten nach vorn und streckte die Hand aus, von deren Fingern Blut tropfte. Harry hielt den Zauberstab fest. „Geh zurück!", rief er. Der Vampir hörte nicht zu. Er kam immer näher und streckte die Hand aus, um seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen. Harry öffnete den Mund, um einen Zauberspruch, irgendeinen, zu sagen, der den Vampir dazu bringen würde, sie alleine zu lassen.

Plötzlich erfüllte Licht die Eingangshalle. Ein helles, bernsteinfarbenes Gold ergoss sich in Wellen über sie, und Harry und der Vampir mussten ihre Augen schützen. Der Vampir zischte aus Schmerz und zog sich zurück. Harry schaffte es, einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen. Das Licht schien von Hermine zu kommen, aber er konnte nicht richtig sehen, weil ihn das Licht so blendete. Hermine stand auf. Sie ging an Harry vorbei auf den Vampir zu. Er rief ihr zu, sie solle stehen bleiben, zurückgehen, aber der Klang einer einzelnen Note auf einer Violine erfüllte den Raum, hoch und ungebrochen. Der Vampir zog sich zurück, zischend vor Wut und Schmerz vor dem Licht. Hermine ging weiter. Endlich drehte sich der Vampir um und verschwand die Marmortreppe hoch und in der Dunkelheit des Korridors für Zauberkunst. Sie hörten ihn fluchen und kreischen. Das Licht und das Geräusch erstarben erst, als sie seine Schritte nicht mehr hören konnten. Die Halle wurde wieder in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Hermine drehte sich langsam zu Harry um. Sie hatte ihren Umhang geöffnet, und Harry erkannte, woher das Licht gekommen war. Auf ihrem T-Shirt ruhte der rote Stein von Gryffindors Amulett. Orange Funken glitzerten immer noch darauf.

„Ron hat es mir gegeben", sagte Hermine leise. Sie spielte mit der Kette. „Er sagte, ich solle es besser haben, wenn ich spät noch in der Bibliothek lerne … nur für den Fall."

„Es hat uns gerade das Leben gerettet", sagte Harry. Er wischte mit der Hand über seine Stirn und war nicht überrascht, als er kalten Schweiß wegwischte. „Hast du die Stimme gehört? Irgendeine Idee, wer es sein könnte?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Stimmen von Vampiren ändern sich, wenn sie sich verwandeln. Hat etwas damit zu tun, dass sich die Stimmbänder ändern … im Hals bekommen sie Filter für das Blut, und die Stimmbänder werden verschoben …"

Sie setzten sich wieder auf den Boden. Harry war ein wenig zittrig, und Hermine schien es ähnlich zu gehen. „Nun …", sagte er. „Ich werde Ron so viel Butterbier kaufen, wenn wir das nächste Mal in Hogsmeade sind."

* * *

Professor McGonagall fand sie um fünf Uhr morgens, zusammengekauert in der Eingangshalle. Sie schliefen und waren erschöpft, aber trotzdem gesund. Nachdem sie in ihrem Büro auf Verletzungen untersucht worden waren, durften sie gehen. „Es ist immerhin am besten, kein Misstrauen zu erregen", sagte McGonagall und schob sie aus der Tür. „Gehen Sie zum Frühstück. Und bitte achten Sie in Zukunft besser auf die Zeit."

Sie gingen in die Große Halle und setzten sich an einen der Tische. Die Halle war komplett leer. Noch niemand war wach. Harry nahm sich zitternd einen Kelch und schüttete Kürbissaft hinein und nahm einen langen Zug. Er fühlte sich so müde, aber er wusste, er würde nicht schlafen können. Hermine nahm sich Cornflakes, wobei sie den Großteil auf den Tisch um ihre Schüssel verstreute. Sie saßen still da und stocherten ohne große Motivation in ihrem Frühstück herum, bis weitere Schüler in die Halle kamen. Die meisten Lehrer sanken auf die Stühle um einen der großen Tische und nahmen sich seufzend Kaffee. Professor Feather nippte an einem Glas heißer Milch und sah so langweilig aus wie immer. Professor Alrister kam herüber, um mit Harry zu sprechen. Er erzählte, dass er eine Antwort von Andralyn erhalten habe, und sie ein Auge auf seine Noten haben würde. Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Tisch, um seinen Speck aufzuessen. Um etwa sieben Uhr kamen Ron und die anderen Gryffindors. Alle waren sehr erleichtert, Harry und Hermine lebendig zu sehen. Ron wich nicht von Hermines Seite, und als Kainda zum Frühstück kam, kümmerte sie sich liebevoll um Harry. Alle hörten aufgeregt zu, als Hermine ihnen die Geschichte mit dem Amulett erzählte. Harry beobachtete inzwischen den Tisch der Lehrer. Professor McGonagall nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee und schien Madam Ivy, die sehr interessiert wirkte, etwas zu erzählen. Ihre Augen wanderten öfters zu Harry. Nach einigen langen Minuten stand McGonagall auf und verließ die Halle, um ihre nächste Stunde vorzubereiten. Sobald sie weg war, stand Madam Ivy auf. Harry drehte sich um, als sie auf seinen Tisch zukam und hoffte, dass sie ihn nichts fragen würde. Leider erfüllte sich seine Hoffnung nicht.

Sie lächelte, als sie auf ihn zukam. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht … ich möchte mit Mr. Potter reden, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Er kommt gleich wieder zurück … Kommen Sie mit, Potter … in mein Büro, bitte."

Harry stand auf und sein Magen fühlte sich schwer an. Seine Freunde beobachteten angespannt, wie er Madam Ivy folgte, die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt. Sie sprach kein einziges Mal, bis sie ihn in ihr Büro geführt und die Tür geschlossen hatten.

Sie wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Eine ihrer Augenbrauen war erhoben. „Also, Mr. Potter …"

„Also was?", sagte er kalt.

„Sie waren letzte Nacht ausgesperrt, nicht wahr?", sagte sie. „Und trotzdem haben Sie nicht einmal einen Kratzer."

Harry sagte nichts. Er starrte sie nur an. Er hasste Ivy, und es war ihm egal, ob sie es wusste. Er sah keinen Grund auch nur zu versuchen, nett zu ihr zu sein.

„Können Sie mir sagen warum, Mr. Potter?", sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme und starrte auf ihn herunter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab den Vampir einfach nicht gesehen. Warum? Hätte ich das sollen?"

Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Ich habe bis jetzt einige Ihrer kleinen Lügen durchgehen lassen, aber nun werde ich das nicht tolerieren. Ich möchte wissen, wie es sein kann, dass einige der vorsichtigsten Schüler angegriffen wurden, und Sie nicht. Sogar Professor Lupin, der zu vernünftiger Zeit zu Bett ging, wurde angegriffen. Und trotzdem sind Sie hier. Letzte Nacht in der Schule herumgeschlichen, ohne eine einzige Verletzung."

Harry fühlte Wut in sich hochkommen. „Welches Recht haben Sie, über Professor Lupin zu sprechen?", schnarrte er. „Sie sind doch froh, dass er weg ist. Macht doch nur Ihren Job leichter, oder? Darum sind Sie doch hier. Um Snape und Lupin loszuwerden. Jetzt haben Sie es geschafft, nicht wahr? Warum belästigen Sie mich noch?"

„Ich habe erkannt, dass Snape und Lupin nicht einfach zwei Probleme in dieser Schule waren", zischte sie. „Vielleicht waren sie das einmal. Aber nun haben sie ein feines Netz um sich gesponnen. Haben andere davon überzeugt, dass sie sicher wären, und haben die Gedanken der Schüler manipuliert, um sich selbst zu schützen."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", spuckte Harry.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich sage, Mr. Potter, dass es in der Schule vielleicht noch Menschen gibt, die entfernt werden müssen, bevor das Problem gelöst werden kann. Ich sage, dass vielleicht, Mr. Potter, das Werk von Sever Snape in dieser Schuler fortgesetzt wird. Durch Sie."

Harry starrte sie nur an. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, unfähig zu begreifen, was sie sagte. „Warum ich?"

„Ein Beschützerbund?", schnarrte sie. „Ich weiß schon lange, dass man die nicht brechen kann, und dass der Beschützte alles tun wird, was der Beschützer von ihm verlangt, manchmal sogar unbewusst. Sie stecken zusammen da drin, oder? Snape und Potter. Und als Snape weg ist, muss Potter sein edles Werk weiterführen. Attackiert sogar Freunde, wenn es nötig ist."

„Sie sind unglaublich", sagte Harry wütend. „Sie sind so … so dumm! Was ist Ihr Ziel? Warum sind Sie so? Sie machen das nicht, um Hogwarts zu helfen. Wollen Sie Snape eins auswischen? Oder mir? Hat Fudge Sie hergeschickt, um mir das Leben schwerzumachen, weil ich seine sichere kleine magische Gesellschaft zerstört habe?"

„Ruhe!", rief sie.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich gegen den Stuhl gedrückt wurde, und Madam Ivy seinen Umhang packte. Sie sah ihn mit mehr Hass und Verachtung an, als Harry es je gesehen hatte, mehr also sogar Snape früher.

„Ich bin hier, um diese Schule zu dem zu machen, was sie sein muss", zischte sie und schüttelte ihn. „Fudge hat mich hergeschickt, um mich um die Probleme in Hogwarts zu kümmern. Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich Schüler loswerden muss, die sich mir in den Weg stellen, dann werde ich einen Weg finden, das zu tun. Glaub mir, Potter."

„Schicken sie mich nach Askaban, ja?", schrie Harry ihr ins Gesicht. Wut kochte wieder in ihm hoch. Sie war Snape losgeworden, und nun wollte sie mit ihm das gleiche tun. Plötzlich war Harry alles egal. Seine Noten bedeuteten nichts, nicht einmal seine Zukunft in Hogwarts. „Müssen Sie das machen? Dann schicken sie mich doch dorthin! Es ist mir egal! Von mir bekommen Sie nichts!"

Sie starrte ihn wütend einige Moment an. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick. Ihre Finger umklammerten die Stuhllehne so fest, dass das Holz fast brach. Ivy zitterte. Ihre Wut gegen Harry schien einen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte sie die Hand gehoben.

Ein Knall ertönte und Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Gesicht, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie erhielt keinen Schmerzensschrei als Antwort. Er würde ihr diese Genugtuung nicht geben. Er stand auf, er war so wütend, dass er sich danach sehnte, sie ebenfalls zu schlagen, doch er würde es nicht tun. Er stürmte aus dem Büro und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Als er in den Korridor trat blieb er nicht stehen, er ging einfach weiter, bis er in der Eulerei war, wo es angenehm kühl war. Dort setzte er sich auf eine Fensterbank.

Erst da hielt er inne und dachte über das eben Geschehene nach. Er legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht. Da war kein Blut – sie hatte ihn mit der flachen Hand geschlagen, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er hatte keine Beweise. Er wollte auch keinen Beweis, denn das würde ihm nicht helfen, und zu sehen, wie sie aus Hogwarts weggebracht wurde, würde ihm keine Genugtuung geben. Er wollte, dass Ivy öffentlich verspottet, gedemütigt und gehasst wurde. Sie war davon besessen, alles Böse aus der Schule zu entfernen, sie war soweit besessen, dass Harry wusste, dass es nicht natürlich war. Sie musste ein größeres Motiv haben. Warum wollte sie Harry so sehr bestrafen? Was könnte der Grund sein, einen unschuldigen Mann nach Askaban zu schicken, seine Hoffnungen auf gute UTZ Noten zu zerstören, einen Schüler zu schlagen und zu riskieren, ihren Job zu verlieren?

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Snape ihm gesagt hatte, sie hätte den Auftrag, ihn selbst und Lupin loszuwerden. Er wünschte, Snape hätte ihm mehr gesagt. Er wollte Snape im Moment aber nicht stören und ihn mit seinem Jammern über Ivy belästigen. Snape hatte andere Probleme.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Er wusste, wie er herausfinden könnte, was in Fudges Brief an Ivy gestanden hatte. Er rutschte von der Fensterbank und lief so schnell aus der Eulerei, dass er in den Kerkern angekommen war, bevor er genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, um nachzudenken. Er ging zu Snapes Quartieren und öffnete die Tür. Drinnen war es dunkel. „Lumos", murmelte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann, zu leuchten. Er ging langsam hinein. Das Licht wanderte über Snapes Gegenstände, die noch so da lagen, wie damals, als sie Snape weggebracht hatten. Auf einem Tisch stand sogar ein Glass Wein neben einem offenen Buch. Er spürte ein Stechen in der Brust. Leise ging er zu Snapes Tisch und öffnete die Schubladen. In der ersten lagen Arbeiten, die Snape noch benoten musste, in der zweiten lagen die bereits benoteten. Die dritte Schublade was voller Dokumente, die ordentlich übereinander lagen. Briefe, Notizen, Verträge … Harry seufzte, zog die Schublade ganz heraus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, um sie zu durchsuchen. Das meiste war für ihn nutzlos und bedeutete nichts. In vielen Dokumenten ging es um eine Erbschaft, das Snape Anwesen, mit dem es offenbar Probleme gab. Einige Briefe waren von Isabis. Harry respektierte Snapes Privatsphäre und las sie nicht, sondern legte sie einfach zur Seite. Endlich, nach einer langen Stunde, fand er ein Stück Pergament mit einem offiziell wirkenden Stempel. Er betrachtete es. „Privat: nur für Arabella Morgana Ivy, aus der Feder von Cornelius Fudge" stand am oberen Ende. Harrys Herz schlug schneller, als er den Brief überflog. Die Wörter rasten an ihm vorbei – fallende Standards in Hogwarts, gefährliche Unterrichtsmethoden, Probleme, die ausgelöscht werden mussten. Endlich kam er zu einem Absatz, der ihm ins Auge fiel, und er las ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich möchte Ihnen deutlich machen, dass ich will, dass dieser Job ernst genommen und geheim gehalten wird. Ich glaube, Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen möchte, doch es gibt noch mehr Details. Ich möchte, dass Sie drei Personen aus Hogwarts und, wenn möglich, auch aus der Zaubererwelt, entfernen. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und Harry Potter sollen mit jeglichen Mitteln entfernt werden. Ich betone dies – mit JEGLICHEN Mitteln. Snape ist ein Dorn im Auge des Ministeriums, und wenn wir seine Schuld beweisen können, wird Dumbledore nicht mehr für seine Unschuld plädieren können. Wir wissen schon lange, dass Severus Snape den Dunklen Lord nie wirklich verlassen hat, und trotzdem vertraut Dumbledore ihm. Wir vermuten, dass unsere wichtigsten Informationen durch Snape an den Dunklen Lord gelangen. Remus Lupin ist eine Gefahr für die Schule und den Kampf des Ministeriums gegen den Dunklen Lord. Wir wissen mit Bestimmtheit, dass er ein enger Freund des Mörders Sirius Black war und noch immer Dumbledore nahe steht. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie wissen, welche Probleme Harry Potter dem Ministerium immer wieder bereitet. Er und Dumbledore sind ein Problem, seit sie sich begegnet sind. Potter verbreitet kontinuierlich Panik und versucht, die Menschen wegen der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords in Angst zu versetzen. Seine Elimination wäre für uns ein großer Vorteil. Der Verlust von Dumbledore würde sofort bemerkt werden und von den Menschen betrauert werden – DIES IST NICHT UNSERE MISSION. Dumbledore darf nicht verletzt werden. Das Ministerium will, dass Sie sich so schnell wie möglich um Lupin, Snape und Potter kümmern. Die Macht des Ministeriums ist auf Ihrer Seite. Merken Sie sich das – mit jeglichen Mitteln."

Harry war still. Ivy war nicht nur wegen Lupin und Snape, sondern auch wegen ihm hier. Und sie versuchte, ihn mit jeglichen Mitteln loszuwerden. Ivy war hier, um ihn zu töten. Harry hatte das Ministerium nie besonders gemocht, und ihm bestimmt nie vertraut, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass das Ministerium seinen Tod wollte. Er fühlte sich taub. Er faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Ihm wurde gerade bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich vorhin befunden hatte, alleine mit Ivy in einem Büro. Sie hätte ihn so einfach töten können.

Er ließ sich einfach zu Boden sinken. Panik und Angst krochen in ihm hoch, während er seine Arme um sich wickelte. Er saß einfach in der Dunkelheit in Snapes Unterkunft. Er wollte, dass Snape aus Askaban zurückkam, mehr als alles andere. Er stellte sich vor, wie er, fälschlich, gestand, die Angriffe selbst durchgeführt haben, damit sie ihn nach Askaban bringen und ihn dort bei Snape lassen würden. Ivy konnte ihn dort nicht erwischen. Voldemort würde irgendwann kommen, aber dadurch starb er nur später, als er es so würde. Er würde auch gemeinsam mit Snape sterben.

Harry sah sich in dem Raum um und erwartete, die Trümmer seines Lebens in der Ecke zu sehen. Khepri und Voldemort, Vampire, Ivy und das Ministerium, seine UTZ Noten, Snape verschwunden, Lupin weg ….

„Ich bin erledigt", flüsterte er.


	28. Doppelagent

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 28 – Doppelagent

Die folgenden zwei Monate waren vermutlich die schlimmsten in Harrys Leben. Jeder Tag verging so langsam, dass es fast schmerzte, doch wenn er sich abends ins Bett legte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Er wurde zu einer wandelnden, leeren Hülle. Mitte Mai überfielen ihn die UTZ Prüfungen, und sie verschwanden ebenso schnell. Harry wusste, dass nur drei seiner sieben Prüfungen gut gelaufen waren – Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und Reine Künste. Doch sogar hier war er sich nicht sicher. Er konnte sich fast nicht erinnern, welche Fragen in den Theorieteilen gekommen waren, und obwohl er in Reine Künste seine Sache gut gemacht hatte, fragte ihn der Prüfung am Ende, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei, weil er ziemlich abwesend wirkte. Seine Prüfung in Zauberkunst verlief überhaupt nicht wie erwartet. Er stolperte durch die Sprüche, schaffte sie gerade mal zufriedenstellend, und er wusste, dass ihm im Theorieteil mindestens ein Viertel fehlte. In Verwandlung lief es ähnlich. Er versaute seine menschliche Verwandlung in der praktischen Prüfung, und konnte sie nicht in Ordnung verbringen. Geschichte der Zauberei konnte man nur als Tragödie bezeichnen. Er ließ eine Frage nach der anderen aus und wünschte sich nur, dass er zumindest eine beantworten könnte, ohne nachdenken zu müssen. Er schaffte es schließlich, für die meisten Fragen einfache Antworten zu finden, aber wusste, sie würden ihm nicht genügend Punkte bringen.

Er merkte, dass es ihm einfach egal geworden war. Er begann, fast sehnsüchtig an Askaban zu denken. Er stellte es sich nicht mehr als Gefängnis vor, sondern als Festung, wo er sicher wäre. An manchen Tagen hielt Harry eine ständige Verbindung zu Snape. Er saß stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, taub von Kopf bis Fuß, und sprach mit seinem magischen Beschützer, während seine Augen heiß brannten. Wenn Ron und Hermine ihn fragten, was los war, schüttelte er nur den Kopf, und wenn sie keine Ruhe gaben, stand er einfach auf und ging. Er saß oft einfach in Snapes Unterkunft in der Dunkelheit. Er wusste, dass er seine Freunde abwies und sie nur versuchten, ihm zu helfen, aber er wollte sie nicht ebenfalls runterziehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie litten. Hermine war sicher, dass es nur der Prüfungsstress war und bat ihn, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Ron versuchte verzweifelt, Harry aufzumuntern. Draco sagte ihm ernst, er solle sich zusammenreißen und nicht mehr so miesmutig sein. Harrys Freunde gingen mit ihm sogar zu Hagrid, und Hagrid versuchte, mit ihm zu reden, aber es half nichts. Harry hörte von Kainda, dass sie oft weinte, voller Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, weil Harry seit Wochen keine Gefühle mehr gezeigt hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass alle einen solche Aufstand machten. Er fühlte sich nur glücklich, wenn er alleine war und ihn niemand belästigte.

Es war eine kalte Nacht, ungewöhnlich kalt für Juni. Es war ungefähr acht Uhr. Kainda saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und las, als Draco hereinstürmte.

„Er macht es schon wieder", meinte er. „Potter. Ist gerade runtergekommen, während ich meinen Rundgang gemacht hab, und er geht einfach ins Snapes Quartier. Schlug mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Was hat er vor?"

Kainda runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleich solltest du aufhören, so zu tun, als hätte er etwas Falsches gemacht."

Draco zog seinen Umhang aus. „Oh, komm schon. Er stößt uns doch alle weg. Hat seit drei Tagen nicht mehr mit mir geredet. Und wir versuchen, ihm zu helfen, fragen ihn, was los ist, und er ignoriert uns einfach und sitzt stattdessen im Dunkel in Snapes Quartier."

„Er macht im Moment viel durch", sagte Kainda kalt.

„Ja? Wir haben auch gerade alle unsere UTZ Prüfungen gemacht. Und du siehst nicht, dass ich einfach rumgehe, ständig den Tränen nahe bin, und mich in leeren Räumen einschließe, oder?"

Kainda schloss hart ihr Buch. Sie stand auf, legte das Buch zur Seite und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie die Tür schloss, rief Draco: „Oh, ich seh schon, du machst es jetzt auch?"

Sie ging durch den Korridor und versuchte, die Tür zu Snapes Unterkunft zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. „Harry?", rief sie leise. „Harry? Ich bin es. Öffne doch die Tür, bitte."

Nach einer kurzen Pause öffnete sich die Tür. Sie trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Harry saß vor dem Feuer und starrte in die Flammen, eine alte Decke um seine Schultern gelegt. Kainda konnte nicht verstehen, wie Draco so gemein sein konnte, als wäre Harry absichtlich so. Sie wusste nicht, was Harry solche Sorgen bereitete, und sie fragte auch nicht weil sie wusste, dass er nicht wollte, dass ihn alle belästigten. Leise ging sie zu ihm. Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und sie setzte sich zu ihm auf den Lehnstuhl.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schloss die Augen.

„Harry …", sagte sie. Sie sah, dass etwas in Harry zerbrach, jetzt gerade, als er sich ein wenig bewegte und sie über seine Schulter ansah. Seine grünen Augen waren nicht mehr hell und lebendig, sondern dunkel und müde. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und legte sie um ihn. Einen Moment lang erstarrte er, doch dann lehnte er sich an sie.

Sie saßen mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang so, vielleicht sogar länger. Harry war still, doch manchmal spürte Kainda, wie ihre Schulter feucht wurde. Sie sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihn einfach fest. Alle anderen schienen Harry zu bedrängen, ihnen zu sagen, was los war, aber Kainda wusste, dass er es auch so sagen würde. Er würde es ihr sagen, wenn er es wollte, und wenn er nicht wollte, würde sie ihn nicht belästigen.

„Kai …?", sagte Harry leise, nach dieser langen Stille. „Ich … ich will Hilfe …"

„Oh?", sagte sie.

Harry nickte. Er lehnte sich an sie und schloss die Augen. Er hatte noch mit niemandem über alles geredet. Nicht einmal Snape wusste von all seinen Problemen. Er wollte so dringend mit jemandem reden. Er betete, dass Kainda ihn verstehen würde. „Was siehst du in der Ecke?", fragte er.

Er sah, wie sie ihren Blick der Ecke zuwandte, und dann wieder ihn ansah. „Ein paar Stühle … ein Bücherregal …"

„Sitzt jemand auf den Stühlen?"

„Nein …"

„Ich … ich …" Er schloss die Augen. „Du wirst denken, dass ich verrückt bin …"

„Das werde ich nicht. Was ist denn?"

„Ich … ich sehe dort jemanden sitzen. Khepri. Er ist wie ein Junge. Ägyptisch. Körperteile von Tieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir irgendjemand auf der Welt glaubt, dass es ihn gibt. Alle glauben, dass ich lüge. Oder halluziniere. Oder verrückt werde."

Kainda sagte nichts. Harry ebenfalls nicht. Er schloss wieder die Augen und kuschelte sich an sie. Etwas an ihrem Duft beruhigte ihn und er wusste nicht, warum er Khepri erwähnt hatte. Er wollte es einfach jemandem sagen. Tief drinnen wusste er, dass sie glaubte, er würde verrückt und halluzinierte, genauso wie Snape das glaubte, aber er konnte nun wenigsten so tun. Er öffnete ein Auge und blickte in die Ecke. Khepri saß auf einem von Snapes Stühlen und grinste ihn an. Khepri tat dies immer, wenn er in Snapes Quartier war. Zuerst hatte Harry versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Khepri gab ihm immer die gleiche Antwort: „Die Zeit wird knapp …"

„Harry?", sagte Kainda leise in seinem Ohr.

Er kuschelte sich näher an sie. „Ja?"

Als sie sprach, erkannte er ihren Tonfall. Es war die Art von Ton, in dem man mit jemandem spricht, der gefährlich ist, der vielleicht jeden Moment durchdrehen kann. Jemand, vor dem man ein bisschen Angst hat. „Harry … was hältst du davon, wenn wir zum Schulleiter gehen? Vielleicht wird Khepri dann hier bleiben, und dich nicht mehr belästigen."

Harry sah Khepri an. Das Biest grinste breiter, rutschte ein wenig im Stuhl herum und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder Kainda zu. Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Als er sie ansah, fällte er endlich eine Entscheidung. Ihre Worte überzeugten ihn nicht, aber der Ausdruck, den er in ihren Augen sah. Er wusste, dass Kainda Angst vor ihm hatte. Er wusste nun, dass die Situation so schlimm war, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte.

„Okay", flüsterte er. Er nahm die Decke ab und merkte dabei, dass seine Finger zitterten. „Ich werde zu ihm gehen … geh bitte zurück in deinen Schlafsaal. Es ist fast neun Uhr, und ich will nicht, dass du ausgesperrt und verletzt wirst."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er einige Momente lang erwiderte. Schließlich nickte sie. „Okay … aber versprich mir, dass du zu ihm gehen wirst."

„Ich versprech's", sagte er.

Sie begleitete ihn still den Korridor entlang. Auf halbem Weg zwischen Snapes Quartier und dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum blieben sie stehen. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und umarmte ihm sanft, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Harry verließ die Kerker. Er würde zu Dumbledore gehen. Und falls Dumbledore ihm nichts glaubte und ihn abwies, dann wusste Harry wenigstens, dass alles vorbei war. Das war seine letzte Hoffnung.

Die steinernen Wasserspeier bewachten wie immer den Eingang. Harry fühlte, wie sich in seinen müden Gedanken Verzweiflung breit machte als er erkannte, dass er das Passwort nicht wusste.

„Bitte", sagte er. „Macht einfach auf …"

Sie blieben regungslos. Er versuchte, sich an ihnen vorbei zu drängen, doch sie versperrten ihm beharrlich den Weg, egal was er versuchte. Er sagte ihnen die Namen von allen Lebensmitteln, die Zucker beinhalteten, die ihm einfielen, aber keines davon war richtig. Erschöpft und wieder einmal geschlagen ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und blieb sitzen. Er wusste, dass er genauso mitleiderregend aussah, wie er sich fühlte. In der Schule ging das Gerücht um, er würde verrückt werden. War das vielleicht richtig? Hatten die anderen Recht?

Er hörte neben sich ein Geräusch. Er öffnete die Augen gerade, als die steinerne Treppe neben ihm zur Ruhe kam. Dumbledore stand vor ihm. „Ah … ja … ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du bald hier sein würdest, Harry …" Er streckte die Hand aus und mit überraschend viel Kraft für jemanden seines Alters half er Harry auf die Beine. „Komm in mein Büro … wir müssen reden, denke ich … Miss Granger und Mister Weasley waren heute bei mir, um über dich zu sprechen. Sie haben mir erzählt, dass es dir nicht gut ginge."

Seit fast zwei Monaten hatte niemand so ruhig und normal mit Harry gesprochen. Er fühlte, wie sein Gehirn dank Dumbledores Tonfall ein wenig erfrischt wurde. Er ließ sich vom Schulleiter auf die Treppe stellen, und kurz darauf betrat er still Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore folgte ihm und schloss die Tür.

„Nun denn …", sagte er. „Setz dich, Harry, mach es dir bequem."

Harry setzte dich. Er sah Dumbledore an, als dieser an ihm vorbeiging. Der Gedanke, dass er nun endlich jemandem alles erzählen konnte, alle Sorgen und Ängste, die ihn plagten, war so erleichternd. Auch, wenn Dumbledore ihm nicht glaubte und ihm sagte, dass er ein Verrückter war, war Harry das egal. Nur der Gedanke, endlich reden zu können …

Dumbledore setzte sich Harry gegenüber an den Tisch. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und betrachtete Harry ein paar Augenblicke lang. Harry erwiderte den Blick. Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig. „Ich denke, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die dir Sorgen bereiten, Harry … ich will, dass du mir alles erzählst …"

Harry hatte gerade erst den Mund aufgemacht, als jemand an der Bürotür klopfte. Dumbledore stand auf, doch Harry war schneller. „Ich mach schon auf, Direktor", sagte er. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, während er hoffte, dass es keine wichtige Angelegenheit war.

Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, die Tür ganz zu öffnen, bevor die Person auf der anderen Seite sie grob aufstieß. Harry ging einen Schritt zurück und fragte sich, was los war. Dann erkannte er, wer es war, doch er hatte nicht genügend Zeit, um zu reagieren. Mit einem Zischen und Kreischen stürzte sich der Vampir auf ihn, packte ihn, zog an seinem Hals und biss ihn heftig. Harry schrie und schlug um sich, versuchte, zu entkommen, den eisernen Griff zu brechen. Dumbledores Stuhl fiel zu Boden, als er aufsprang und den Zauberstab zog, um zu helfen. Harry konnte nicht kämpfen. Er fühlte sich schwach, Blut tränkte seinen Umhang. Er konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht erreichen. Aber Moment mal … er hatte etwas, das er erreichen konnte. Etwas, das er schon fast vergessen hatte, das ihm jemand gegeben hatte, zu einer Zeit, die wie eine lang vergangene Erinnerung erschien. Er steckte die Hand in seinen Ärmel.

In der nächsten Sekunde schrie der Vampir vor Schmerz und Schreck auf. Er ließ Harry los. Dieser fiel erschöpft zu Boden. Der Vampir stolperte, drückte die Hände auf seinen Bauch und gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Er fiel nach hinten, schlug auf der Tür auf und rutschte nach unten zu Boden. Der Dolch, den Snape Harry an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gegeben hatte, steckte im Bauch des Vampirs und glitzerte im Licht des Büros. Harry fühlte, wie er das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch er musste es wissen. Er stolperte zum Vampir, packte seine Kapuze und zog sie herunter.

Sogar in Form eines Vampirs war Madam Ivy problemlos zu erkennen. Ihr Haar war schwarz geworden, und ihre Augen purpurrot. Ihr Mund mit den Fangzähnen war zu einem stillen Schrei geöffnet.

Harry merkte noch, wie Dumbledores Hände ihn packten, sein Kopf schlug auf dem Boden auf, und dann verlor er durch den Schock und den Blutverlust das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Harry wachte auf und fühlte Stille und Schwäche. Ihm war kalt, er fühlte sich klamm, seine Haut war feucht, aber er lag an einem bequemen Ort. Snapes Quartier? Er erinnerte sich an eine Verletzung durch einen Klatscher. War er deswegen hier? Nein, seitdem war mehr geschehen … sein Gehirn wollte nicht ordentlich arbeiten. Dumbledore, daran erinnerte er sich. Dumbledore, und der Vampir … und Madam Ivy …

Er öffnete die Augen. Er war im Krankenflügel. Er lag in einem Bett am Ende der Station, von wo aus er die Tür sah. Schwarzer Sichtschutz war um sein Bett herum aufgestellt. Wie lange war er schon hier? Es war sehr dunkel und sehr still. Zuerst dachte er, er wäre alleine, bis eine Stimme hinter ihm sprach.

„Du bis' also wach."

Er runzelte die Stirn, rieb seine Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite. Professor Chetry saß neben seinem Bett. „Professor …? Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sie is' ned da", sagte Chetry leise.

„Also … wo ist sie?"

„Trifft Dumbledore."

„Oh, okay …" Harry zog die Bettdecke hoch. Er fühlte viele Verbände um seinen Hals, um die Wunde, die ihm der Vampir verpasst hatte, zu bedecken. Er sah Chetry an. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Zwei Tag' und a paar Stund'n", sagte Chetry. Er sah Harry seltsam an. „Hab drauf g'wartet, dass'd aufwachst."

„Ähm … warum?", fragte Harry.

Chetry sagte nichts. Er beobachtete Harry nur mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen, als hätte Harry ihn irgendwie beleidigt.

Harry wurde nun definitiv nervös und versuchte, eine weitere Frage zu stellen. „Was ist mit Madam Ivy passiert?"

„Sie is' tot", sagte Chetry. „Erstoch'n. Solltest doch wiss'n."

„Ich … ich glaub schon", sagte Harry. Er klammerte sich an die Bettdecke. „Es ist … nicht so, dass ich nicht dankbar bin, aber … warum sind Sie hier?"

Chetry blieb still. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Harry fixiert. Einige Moment lang war seine Miene sehr neutral. Dann stand er auf. Er begann, seine Ärmel hoch zu rollen. Harry beobachtete ihn und bewegte sich instinktiv ein paar Zentimeter weg. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung.

„Warum bin i da?", sagte Chetry. Er rollte den zweiten Ärmel hoch. Er sah nun wütend aus, frustriert, zitterte ein wenig. „I bin da, um die Aufgabe zu erledig'n, die Ivy ned fertig g'macht hat."

Er streckte die Arme aus und packte Harrys Hals. Harry versuchte, zu schreien, war furchtbar erschrocken, doch Chetrys Griff war zu stark. Harry kämpfte gegen ihn, rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Er konnte nicht atmen. Er packte Chetrys Hände und versuchte, sie wegzudrücken, aber Chetry war zu stark. Er starrte Harry einfach nur hasserfüllt an. Harry trat nach ihm, versuchte immer noch, zu schreien, aber dadurch verlor er nur schneller Luft. Er fühlte sich wieder schwindlig. Er grub seine Fingernägel in Chetrys Hände, doch dieser ließ nicht los. Harry brachte einen kleinen Schrei hervor, aber der Professor drückte seinen Daumen hart auf Harrys Kehlkopf und schnitt jegliche Luftzufuhr zu seinen Lungen ab. Das war's also. Aus. Vorbei. Zu Ende.

Und dann flogen die Türen zum Krankenflügel mit einem Knall auf, der Tote geweckt hätte, der Sichtschutz wurde umgeworfen und seine wütende Stimme rief: „STUPOR!"

Der Zauber traf Chetry am Kopf. Sein Griff um Harrys Hals wurde sofort locker und er fiel stolpernd nach hinten. Seine Augen drehten sich nach innen und er fiel zu Boden. Harry atmete tief und dann noch tiefer ein, während er die Hand an seinen Hals legte. Er hustete verzweifelt. Sein Retter lief die Krankenstation entlang, und als er ihn erreichte, legte er die Arme um ihn.

„Harry. Sprich mit mir."

Harry brachte ein Wort hervor, bevor er wieder ohnmächtig wurde. „Severus …" Er fiel nach vorne, gegen Snape, und sein Geist wurde wieder leer.

* * *

Irgendwo, weit, weit weg, sprach eine Stimme. Es klang wie in einem Sturm. In den verschwommen Tiefen von Harrys Geist erkannte er die Stimme, und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig um.

„Poppy", sagte die Stimme. „Poppy, schnell. Er bewegt sich."

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, zu schwer, um sie zu öffnen, aber er konnte sprechen. Sein Hals tat dadurch unglaublich weh. „S… S…"

Schritte kamen in seine Richtung. „Er sollte noch nicht wach sein. Die Dosierung muss falsch gewesen sein. Harry, trink das."

Etwas wurde an seine Lippen geführt, sie öffneten sich und seine heiße Flüssigkeit lief seinen Hals entlang. Sie brannte furchtbar und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie seinen Hals verstopfen. Er schrie kurz vor Schmerz auf.

„Ich weiß, dass es schmerzt", sagte die erste Stimme. „Du solltest wieder schlafen, Harry."

Wunderbare Dunkelheit umgab ihn wieder.

* * *

Plötzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sein Kopf schmerzte. Er musste es noch einmal versuchen, sichergehen, dass er vorhin nicht geträumt hatte. „Sss… Se …"

„Poppy!"

„Ich verstehe nicht. Er kann nicht aufwachen. Die Menge sollte noch für zwei Tage reichen. Vielleicht ist der Trank nicht in Ordnung, du solltest noch einen machen."

„Ich werde diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Dumbledore hat angeordnet, dass ich hier bleibe."

Das Glas wurde wieder an Harrys Lippen geführt, und er war zu schwach, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Die brennende Flüssigkeit lief wieder durch seinen Hals. Dieses Mal schmerzte sie nicht so sehr, aber sie schien immer noch seinen Hals zu verstopfen. Er fühlte, wie eine Hand seine Stirn berührte, ein Daumen über seine Narbe strich, und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit durchströmte ihn, bevor die Dunkelheit wieder kam.

* * *

Harry rührte sich wieder, zum dritten Mal. Sein Hals fühlte sich eng an, seine Lippen waren trocken und sein Kopf war schwer. Dieses Mal waren seine Gedanken jedoch klarer. Er schaffte es, seine Lippen fest zu schließen, damit sie ihm nicht wieder diesen Trank einflößen konnten. Er bewegte sich ein wenig. Jemand, der neben seinem Bett saß, seufzte leise.

„Harry … du musst wieder schlafen …"

Er wollte nicht. Er wollte instinktiv näher zu der Stimme, weil er wusste, dass sie ihm helfen würde. Der kalte Metallrahmen des Krankenhausbettes berührte, eisig kalt und unfreundlich, seine Haut, aber die warme Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine Stirn. Er gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, als ein Finger über seine Narbe strich.

„Komm, Harry. Schlaf wieder. Alles wird bald erklärt werden."

Das Glas wurde wieder an seine Lippen geführt. Dieses Mal kämpfte er nicht dagegen an, weil er wusste, dass die Hand, die es führte, ihm nichts Böses wollte. Er fiel wieder in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Harry wachte wieder auf. Dieses Mal waren seine Gedanken klarer. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden, doch sein Hals fühlte sich immer noch eng und seltsam an, Er war ganz aufgewacht, aber er wollte die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Er wusste, dass es draußen hell war. Er schaffte es, ein leises Geräusch von sich zu geben, und als Antwort legte sich eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte seine Finger um Snapes Handgelenk und hielt sich fest. Er wollte den Trank nicht noch einmal nehmen. Er wollte aufwachen.

„Nnh", brachte er hervor. Snape fuhr mit dem Daumen über Harrys Narbe, und Harry entspannte sich. Er ließ sich ein wenig in die weiche Wärme, die ihm umgab, fallen und schließlich ließ er Snape los. Seine Hand fiel schlaff auf das Laken. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erschöpft und ausgelaugt gefühlt, doch die Finger auf seiner Narbe schickten kühle, erfrischende Wellen in seinen Geist.

„Schhh …", war alles, was Snape sagte, doch diese Silbe war genug Beruhigung und Mitgefühl für Harry. Er musste Snape so viel sagen, so viele Dinge, bei denen er dringend Hilfe benötigte. Ivy, Chetry, seine UTZe, der Brief, Khepri … es war ein Wirbel aus Problemen. Doch Harry wusste, dass er noch nichts sagen musste. Snape war hier, und alle Probleme konnten bis später warten.

Harry war fast eine halbe Stunde lang still. Er lag einfach da, konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und das beruhigende Gefühl, das sich in seinem Kopf breit machte, während Snape weiterhin sanft mit dem Daumen über Harrys Narbe rieb. Niemand zwang ihn, noch mehr Schlaftrank zu nehmen, und endlich schien es, als dürfe Harry aufwachen.

„Sie … Sie sind … Sie sind wieder hier …", flüsterte Harry. Das Sprechen schmerzte. Alles, außer ruhig zu liegen, schmerzte ihn.

„Mm", sagte Snape leise. Er war ein paar Augenblicke still, bevor er weitersprach. „Sie haben mich freigelassen, nachdem Ivy gefasst wurde. Als ich hörte, was passiert war, bin ich sofort hergekommen." Ein Glas wurde an Harrys Lippen geführt, und das Licht wurde dunkler. „Trink etwas. Wasser."

Harry trank langsam und ließ die Flüssigkeit einfach von seinem Mund in seinen Hals laufen. Nach ein paar Schlucken öffnete er die Augen ein wenig. Er war im Krankenflügel. Snape hatte die Kerzen neben Harrys Bett gelöscht, weshalb alles etwas düsterer, aber auch beruhigender wirkte, zumindest für Harrys Geist. Snape saß in einem Stuhl neben Harry und beobachtete ihn still. Als Harry ausgetrunken hatte, nahm er ihm das Glas ab.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen …?", murmelte Harry.

„Wenn man nicht mitzählt, wie oft du aufgewacht bist, dann etwa eine Woche, seit Chetry weggebracht wurde." Snape legte eine Hand an Harrys Nacken und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. „Ivy hat dich schwer am Hals versetzt, und als er dich gewürgt hat, hat Chetry die Wunde wieder aufgerissen und verschlimmert. Madam Pomfrey musste dir einen Trank geben, um den Schaden an einem Hals zu heilen, und Schlaftabletten, damit du nicht wach sein und den Schmerz ertragen musstest. Aus irgendeinem Grund hast du dich dagegen gewehrt."

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Harry leise. „Ich … ich habe Sie gebraucht."

Snape sagte nichts, aber seine Miene war genügend Antwort für Harry. Er strich über Harrys Haar und begann wieder, seine Narbe zu massieren. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Mmh … das hast du … ich habe erfahren, dass du Cornelius Fudges Brief an Ivy gelesen hast."

Harry nickte. Er war zu müde, um sich zu schämen oder schuldig zu fühlen. „Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass sie auch hinter mir her war."

„Seltsamerweise war sie hinter keinem von uns her", sagte Snape leise. „Sie wollte nur den Schein wahren, uns glauben lassen, sie käme vom Ministerium, bis sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatte. Danach hatte sie vor, zu fliehen, zurück zu ihrem wahren Meister."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Voldemort."

„Mmh."

„Also … sie war ein Todesser?"

„Nein. Das war sie nicht." Snape gab Harry wieder das Wasserglas. „Was glaubst du, wie alt Madam Ivy war?"

Harry dachte nach. „Ungefähr … fünfunddreißig."

„Nein", sagte Snape. „Sie ist zwölf." Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, erklärte er weiter. „Vor einigen Jahren fand der Dunkle Lord eine der wenigen reinblütigen Vampirfamilien, die es auf dieser Welt noch gibt. Zum Glück hatte die Familie eine junge Tochter, ein sehr kleines Kind. Er nahm sie mit, löschte alle ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Familie, und zog sie als seine Tochter auf. Er gab ihr den Namen Arabella Morgana Ivy."

„Das kleine Vampirmädchen", flüsterte Harry.

Snape nickte. „Im letzten Sommer wurde der Dunkle Lord seines Haustieres überdrüssig. Er wollte, dass sie schneller älter wurde, damit sie sich mit einem Nekromanten paaren konnte, um die in seinen Augen perfekte Kreatur zu schaffen. Er gab ihr Tränke, die normalerweise einen Menschen in einen Nekromanten verwandeln, doch etwas lief schief. Das Mädchen begann, sehr schnell zu altern, und es wurde klar, dass sie nur noch ein paar Jahre leben würde. Die Todesser sahen, wie Voldemort das Mädchen wegbrachte und als er zurückkehrte, war sie verschwunden. Sie nahmen an, er hätte sie getötet. Jedoch hatte er ihr einen wichtigen Auftrag gegeben. In die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauber einzudringen und Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Er entführte langjährige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und veränderte ihre Erinnerungen, sodass sie glaubten, dass sie Ivy schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannten. Sie begann, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Glücklicherweise suchte Fudge jemanden, der in Hogwarts mich selbst, Lupin und dich loswerden würde. Seine Berater empfahlen ihm Ivy, und sie wurde in der Schule platziert. Dank der Nekromant-Substanzen in ihrem Blut erkannte ich nicht, dass sie ein Vampir war, und Remus Lupin ebenfalls nicht. Er merkte jedoch etwas und entwickelte instinktiv eine Ablehnung gegen sie, lange, bevor wir den Brief entdeckten."

„Aber … als Gareth angegriffen wurde …" Harry sah Snape an. „Sie sah normal aus. Sie hatte keine Fangzähne oder so was, als sie aus der Bibliothek kam."

„Wir haben den Fehler gemacht, anzunehmen, Gareth sei erst seit höchstens einer Stunde dort gelegen", sagte Snape. „Er war eigentlich schon viel länger dort. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange. Nachdem Ivy ihn angegriffen hatte, trank sie einen Teil seines Blutes, reinigte sich und ging in die Bibliothek, um ein Alibi zu haben. Ich habe Gareth Stunden später gefunden, geriet in Panik und floh. Dann hast du ihn gefunden, und Ivy tauchte auf und tat so, als sei Gareth erst vor kurzem angegriffen worden. Als ich dann auftauchte, schien ich verdächtig, und Ivy blieb unbemerkt."

„Und was ist mit Pansy?", sagte Harry. „Ivy konnte doch das Passwort für den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nicht kennen."

„Hier kam Professor Chetry ins Spiel", sagte Snape ruhig. „Er war bereits ein Todesser, dem Voldemort vertraute, und bewarb sich um die Stelle als Lehrer für Muggelkunde, um Madam Ivy im Auge zu behalten und sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllte. Ich glaube, dass Kainda Zabini Muggelkunde nimmt. Soweit wir wissen, hat sie die Passwörter für den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum auf die letzte Seite ihres Kalenders geschrieben. Chetry hat sie geben, den Kalender zu sehen, um eine Deadline für ihr Projekt festzulegen. Er fand das Passwort und gab es an Ivy weiter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits erkannt, dass ich ein Vampir bin, und dass die Geschehnisse in der Schule mit krank und hungrig machten. Sie wartete, bis sie das Blut von meiner Mahlzeit roch, und eilte dann in die Kerker, griff Miss Parkinson an und ging sicher, dass du mich ein zweites Mal verdächtigst."

„Aber die ganzen toten Eulen in den Kerkern", sagte Harry. „Warum griff sie Eulen an und brachte sie in die Kerker?"

„Um den Verdacht wieder auf mich zu lenken", sagte Snape. „Doch dabei unterlief ihnen ein tragischer Fehler. Ivy bemerkte, dass du mir nahe stehst und für den Beweis meiner Unschuld kämpfen würdest. Weil du ein zuverlässiger Schüler bist und respektiert wirst wussten sie, dass dir die anderen glauben würden, wenn du ihnen sagst, ich sei unschuldig. Eines Abends schlich sich Ivy vor unserer Stunde in die Kerker. Als wir fertig waren, griff sie an, um dich ernsthaft zu verletzen und wegbringen zu lassen. Sie rechnete nicht mit meinem Gegenangriff. Schwer verletzt floh sie zu einem nicht gebrauchten Kamin in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Chetry wartete dort mit Flohpulver, um sie vom Tatort wegzubringen. Alle verdächtigten mich, außer dir natürlich, doch alle wussten, dass du etwas verheimlicht hast. Es ging soweit, dass niemand mehr protestierte, als ich verhaftet wurde. Ivy hoffte, wenn ich weg war, würde sich ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit in der Schule verbreiten, und sie könnte Dumbledore erledigen."

„Warum hat sie dann Lupin angegriffen?", fragte Harry.

„Lupin verdächtigte sie zu sehr", sagte Snape. „Ich glaube, dass er zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Ivy und Chetry gehört hat in der Nacht vor dem Angriff. Ivy verletzte ihn schwer, um zu verhindern, dass er jemandem von seinen Verdächtigungen erzählen konnte."

In Harrys Kopf begann alles, langsam Sinn zu machen. „Aber … was ist mit dem toten Vampir in der Eingangshalle? Woher kam der?"

„Er war das Ergebnis eines Kommunikationsfehlers", sagte Snape. „Der Vampir war schon lange tot, vermutlich ein Überbleibsel der Belagerung von Hogwarts. Er war damals verängstigt in die Schule geflohen und hatte sich in den Kerkern versteckt. Leider wurde er in einen Raum gesperrt und verhungerte. Chetry fand ihn. Er brachte ihn in die Eingangshalle, um allen ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Ivy wusste nichts von seinem Plan und griff Lupin an, während Chetry die Leiche in die Eingangshalle brachte. Massenpanik brach aus – die Angst vor mehreren Vampiren in der Schule. Ivy wusste, dass man bald merken würde, wie schnell sie alterte. Sie entschied, Dumbledore zu töten. Als sie sah, dass du eines Nachts zu seinem Büro unterwegs warst, folgte sie dir. Jedoch wusste sie nichts von deinem Extra-Schutz … dieses Messer."

Er öffnete das Schränkchen neben Harrys Bett und nahm den Dolch heraus. Er glitzerte in Snapes Händen. Harry sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild darauf; er war blass, sein Nacken dick mit Mullbinden eingewickelt. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte den Dolch vorsichtig. „An meinem Geburtstag … haben Sie gesagt, dass Sie mir davon erzählen würden, wenn ich bereit wäre. Bin ich jetzt bereit …?"

Snape lächelte ein klein wenig, fast nur ein Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Das bist du. Nun gut … dieser Dolch wurde in meiner Familie von Vater zu Sohn weitergegeben. Er wird traditionell in der Blutsnacht verwendet. Wenn ich einen Sohn hätte, hätte ich ihn ihm gegeben, doch ich will keine Kinder und die Zeit dafür ist vermutlich schon vorbei. Und deshalb denke ich, dass du ihn haben solltest."

Harry war sehr gerührt. Er nahm das Messer vorsichtig aus Snapes Hand und hielt es fest. „Sie könnten Kinder haben … eines Tages …"

„Bitte, Harry …" Snape fuhr mit dem Daumen wieder über Harrys Narbe. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich akzeptiert und ersetzt habe. Ich habe kein Verlangen nach einer Familie oder eigenen Kindern."

Etwas rührte sich in Harrys Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an den Sommer, als sie am Malfoy-Anwesen gewesen waren. Er sah Snape an. „Haben Sie … haben Sie von Rookwoods und Isabis Tochter irgendetwas gehört?"

Snape nickte still. Er gab Harry wieder das Wasserglas. „Ja. Morgan Brianna Rookwood, glaube ich. Furchtbarer Name."

Harry war erstarrt.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja …?"

„Wie war ihr Name?"

„Morgan Brianna Rookwood."

„Morgan …" Harry wandte sich um und starrte Snape mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Sie hat es. Sie hat das Ankh."

„Falsch", ertönte eine Stimme.

Beide wirbelten herum. Khepri hatte es sich auf einem Lehnstuhl bequem bemacht, halb verborgen im Schatten. Snape stand abrupt auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand. „Zeig dich."

Khepri stand langsam auf und ging still nach vorn. Das Mondlicht fiel auf sein Gesicht, und er hob eine Augenbraue und sah Snape an. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie keinen Anflug eines Lächelns auf Khepris Gesicht.

Snapes Finger legten sich fester um seinen Zauberstab. „Bleib, wo du bist."

„Sie können ihn sehen?", sagte Harry und starrte Snape an.

Khepri ging immer noch auf sie zu. Sein Blick ruhte auf Harry. „Es ist an der Zeit … zu spät … es ist vorbei." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bin ich zu dir gekommen?"

„Er hat es", sagte Harry. Ihm wurde kalt. „Voldemort hat es?"

„Mm-hmm", sagte Khepri leise. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu ihm zu bringen. Und eine Person deiner Wahl, tot oder lebendig, die dir hilft. Ich denke, ich weiß, wen du auswählen wirst."

Harry sah Snape an. Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Potter … was ist los?"

„Ich hab es Ihnen doch gesagt", sagte Harry leise. „Khepri. Die Suche nach dem Ankh. Wenn Voldemort es findet, krieg ich Ärger. Er hat es."

Snape sagte nichts. Harry wusste, was die Stille bedeutete.

„Erfüllen Sie ihre Pflicht als Beschützer. Kommen Sie mit", sagte er leise.

Snape legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er sah Khepri kalt an. „Nun gut."

Khepri nickte. Er sah sie ernst an und wandte dann den Blick ab. Er hob die Hände und zeichnete in der Luft ein Rechteck. Seine Klauen hinterließen sanfte rosa und blaue Flammen, die den Umriss einer Tür zeigten. Als sie fertig war, stieß Khepri sie auf. Er wandte sich an Snape und Harry und bedeutete ihnen, sie sollten ihm folgen. Harry schaffte es, dank Snapes Hilfe, aus dem Bett zu kommen, und sie gingen auf die Tür zu. Er sah durch sie ins Nichts. Sein Schicksal würde entschieden werden, wenn er hindurch ging. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu, und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter, in einen Strudel aus Zeit und Raum.


	29. Die Beurteilung

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

KAPITEL 29 – Die Beurteilung

Plötzlich nahm um sie herum alles Gestalt an und die Welt existierte wieder. Harry warf einen Blick nach unten und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr seinen Pyjama trug, sondern einen langen, schwarzem Umhang mit goldenem Saum und schwarze Handschuhe aus Samt, auf deren Rücken eine Art Spinnennetz gestickt war. Snape war ähnlich gekleidet. Als er sich umsah erkannte Harry, dass sie in einem Korridor waren, der sich endlos zu erstrecken schien. Eine Tür nach an der anderen führte in andere Räume, aber sie hatten keine Türklinken und keine Schilder.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry leise.

„In deinem Geist", murmelte Snape. „Unser physisches Ich haben wir in der Wirklichkeit zurückgelassen. Wir sind jetzt in den Korridoren deines Gehirns. Die Türen führen zu den verschiedenen Abteilungen deines Unterbewusstseins."

„Woher wissen Sie das?", sagte Harry.

„Eine Zeit lang habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast ... ich habe darüber gelesen." Snape ging nach vor. Harry folgte ihm leise. Jeder ihrer Schritte schien in der Dunkelheit endlos zu hallen, und der hölzerne Boden unter ihnen knarrte leise. „Wir müssen den Zaubergamot finden. Sie sind bestimmt irgendwo in deinem Geist."

„Wo ist Voldemort?"

„Vergiss diese Frage. Wir werden darüber nachdenken, wenn wir es müssen."

Sie erreichten die erste Tür. Harry trat davor. Feurige Worte, in roten und goldenen Flammen, erschienen vor ihm – „RON". Harry streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Er und Snape traten ein.

Alles war in grellen Farben gehalten und in der Mitte des Zimmers war eine große Säule. Darum waren in einem großen Haufen Gegenstände angeordnet. Harry kniete sich davor hin und hob ein paar davon auf. Einige erkannte er, einige nicht. Er hob ein altes, mitgenommenes Schulbuch auf und Snape nahm es. „Mm. Zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit für die Schulbildung; die wichtigsten Informationen sind gerade eben vorhanden. Keine zusätzlichen Arbeiten oder Stolz für die Schulaufgaben. Nicht organisiert." Er blätterte durch das Buch. Harry sah, dass viele Seiten fehlten, die durch handgeschriebene Notizen ersetzt worden waren, die im Buch klebten. „Stümperhafter Ersatz für fehlendes Wissen", sagte Snape. „Wie typisch für Weasley."

„Also zeigt alle diesen Dinge hier Ron", sagte Harry und sah sich genauer um. Es gab viele Dinge, die Hermine gehörten, oder auf denen ihr Bild war. „Sie muss ihm wirklich viel bedeuten."

„Nicht unbedingt", sagte Snape. „Dies hier zeigt, wie du Weasley siehst. Vielleicht weißt du tief drinnen, wie viel Granger für Weasley bedeutet." Er hob eine Augenbraue und legte das Buch zurück. „Dies mag faszinierend sein, aber es gibt noch hunderte Räume. Komm, Potter."

Harry und Snape verließen den Raum und gingen auf die nächste Tür zu. Flammende Worte erschienen, als sich Harry der Tür näherte. „HERMINE." Sie traten ein. Es war genau das Gegenteil zu Rons Zimmer. Die Farben waren eher Brauntöne und Cremefarben, und alles war ordentlich in Regalen im ganzen Zimmer verstaut. Alles war geordnet und Schilder hingen an den Wänden.

„Sauberkeit und Ordnung, die fast nicht mehr ausführbar ist"; sagte Snape ruhig. Er fuhr mit der Hand über ein Bücherregal und wandte sich dann dem sauberen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers zu. Ein Notizbuch lag offen darauf, die Feder war mit Tinte gefüllt und wartete darauf, dass jemand damit schrieb; die Textbücher auf dem Tisch waren geöffnet, um die nötigen Informationen zu bieten. „Und trotzdem höchst nützlich und praktisch. Eine gute Eigenschaft."

„Hier drinnen ist nichts über Ron", sagte Harry. Er warf einen Blick in die Ecke und sah ein winziges, voll bepacktes Regal. Winzige Fotos von Hermines Freunden standen darauf, unauffällig und nicht im Weg. „Warten Sie ... ein kleines Bild. Also denke ich nicht, dass wir für Hermine so wichtig sind, obwohl wir es wahrscheinlich sind."

„Kluger Junge", sagte Snape. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und steuerte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Sie arbeiteten sich leise den Korridor entlang und überprüften jeden Raum, obwohl sie nirgends einen Hinweis auf den Zaubergamot oder Voldemort fanden. Sie sahen Zimmer über Harrys Eltern, Zimmer über Sirius, über Snape, Kainda, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle, die Dursleys, Mrs Figg, Ludo Bagman, fast alle Menschen, die Harry je gekannt hatte. Als sie die Personen hinter sich hatten, fanden sie Zimmer über Orte und Gegenstände, Harrys Gefühle, seine Meinungen über Schulfächer, seine Lieblingsdinge, vergangene Träume und Albträume, einfach alle möglichen Dinge. Harry merkte, dass bis jetzt alle Räume von seinen Meinungen gehandelt hatten, aber das änderte sich, als sie sich einer großen Doppeltür näherten.

„HALLE DER ERINNERUNGEN", schrieben die feurigen Buchstaben. Sie brannten ein paar Sekunden lang und erloschen dann. Harry warf Snape einen Blick zu und öffnete dann die Tür. Beide gingen hindurch, in die Dunkelheit, die sich ewig auszustrecken schien. Ein gläserner Pfad wand sich vor ihnen durch die Dunkelheit. Harry und Snape folgten ihm, bis sich der Weg teilte und um etwas führte, das aussah wie eine riesige Kristallkugel. Harry ging näher hin und legte die Hände auf das Glas. Drinnen sah es aus, als würden Millionen kleine Spinnen ein weißes Netz weben, das sich von einer Seite zur anderen erstreckte. Harry erkannte, dass es die gleiche Substanz wie in einem Denkarium war.

„Sind das da drinnen meine Erinnerungen?", fragte er Snape.

Snape nickte. „Sieh mal nach oben ..."

Harry hob den Kopf und sah weitere Kugeln, die in der Dunkelheit hingen und mit dieser Substanz gefüllt waren. Etwas bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit. Instinktiv trat Harry einen Schritt näher zu Snape. Im nächsten Moment war eine weiße, schattenhafte Spinne aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und wand sich um die kleinste Kugel. Dünne Schnüre erschienen darin und füllten sie. Die Spinne krabbelte davon in die Dunkelheit. Ein paar Augenblicke später war der Inhalt der Kugel verschwunden.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte Harry.

Snape deutet auf die große Kugel. „Deine frischesten Erinnerungen. Mit der Zeit werden die Kugeln langsam kleiner. Die größte enthält die Dinge, die gerade geschehen sind. Unwichtige Details werden vernichtet und der Rest kommt in die nächste Kugel. So geht es eine bestimmte Zeitdauer weiter, und alles, was wirklich wichtig ist, kommt in diese größte Kugel." Er deutete auf die größte Kristallkugel. Eine weitere Spinne erschien und zog Erinnerungen aus einer Kugel und brachte sie zur nächsten. „Sie bewegen die Erinnerungen und entscheiden für dich, was wichtig ist und was nicht. Wenn irgendwelche Erinnerungen deine Meinungen beeinflussen, wird die Information weitergegeben und die Räume im Korridor werden sich daran anpassen."

Harry beobachtete, wie eine weitere Spinne Fäden aus der kleinste Kugeln in die riesige direkt vor ihm brachte. Nach einem Augenblick sagte er: „Also, bei Gedächtniszaubern ... können nur die frischesten Erinnerungen gelöscht werden. Die Kugel wird einfach entleert und deshalb kann man sich nicht mehr erinnern."

„In der Tat", sagte Snape. „Niemand ist sicher, wie lange die Kette der Erinnerungen hält. Die Bücher behaupten, dass die längste Kette, die je durch einen Zauber gelöscht worden ist, die Erinnerungen von zehn Jahr beinhaltete, aber in seltenen Fällen kann die größte Kugel gelöscht werden. Jede einzelne Erinnerung wird gelöscht und nichts bleibt zurück."

„Das ist mit Lockhart passiert", sagte Harry nickte. „Aber ... er hat auch Informationen vergessen, oder? Und Informationen und Erinnerungen sind nicht das gleiche. Man kann etwas wissen, aber sich nicht erinnern, es gelernt zu haben."

„Niemand versteht diese komplizierten Prozesse genau", sagte Snape. „Ich habe als Schüler den Geist studiert. Die meisten Informationen kommen von Menschen, die körperlich einen Geist betreten haben, wie wir es gerade tun. Niemand hat je eine Kammer gefunden, die Informationen enthält. Manchmal beeinträchtigen Gedächtniszauber auch Informationen, manchmal nicht. Lockhart konnte noch immer sprechen und wusste, wie man überlebt, aber er hatte kein Wissen über sich selbst und sein Leben ... obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob das nicht auch als Erinnerung gelten kann."

„Wie könnten man also eine einzelne Erinnerung entfernen?", fragte Harry. „Nur eine einzige, nicht alle. Wenn ich zum Beispiel vergessen will, dass ich meine UTZ Prüfungen gemacht habe."

„Die Erinnerungen müssen entnommen werden", sagte Snape ruhig. „Und dann zerstört werden, indem man verschiedene Zauber an einem Denkarium verwendet. Erinnere mich daran, dich in meine Bibliothek zu bringen, damit ich es dir detaillierter erklären kann."

Hinter ihnen hörten sie Schritte am Beginn des gläsernen Wegs. Harry und Snape wandten sich um. Jemand kam durch die Dunkelheit auf sie zu. Zuerst dachte Harry, er würde ihn nicht erkennen, aber dann trat die Gestalt ins Licht der größten Kugel. Das weißliche Leuchten glitzerte auf dem silber-blonden Haar und den kalten, grauen Augen. Lucius Malfoy war im Tod noch genauso furchteinflößend, wie er während seines Lebens gewesen war.

„Mein Lord", rief er. „Sie sind hier."

„Ah ... gut gemacht, Lucius ..."

Harry ging näher zu Snape, dessen Hand sich wieder auf seine Schulter legte und beide zogen gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe, als eine dunkle Gestalt hinter Malfoy erschien und auf sie zu kam. Voldemorts blasses, schreckliches Gesicht starrte Harry aus der Dunkelheit heraus an. Seine leuchtend roten Augen beobachteten Harry mit purem Hass und Abscheu, und dann wandte er sich Snape zu.

„Severus", sagte Voldemort sanft und es war mehr ein Zischen als eine normale Stimme.

Snape sagte nichts. Lucius trat nach vorn und lächelte Snape sanft zu, eine Augenbraue nur ein wenig gehoben. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Malfoy leise.

„Erkenntnis", antwortete Snape.

„Du widersprichst dir, alter Freund", sagte Malfoy. „Bei einer solch faulen Kreatur zu stehen, welche Erkenntnis hat dir das gebracht?"

„Ich könnte das gleiche sagen", flüsterte Snape.

Plötzlich erschien in der Luft vor ihnen ein Flackern, schnell von einem weiteren gefolgt und zwei Kreaturen schwebten vor ihnen. Eine war Khepri, die andere sah ihm sehr ähnlich, hatte aber schwarzes Fell und eine Schlange als Schwanz.

„Kein Blutvergießen", sagte Khepri. „Der Kampf beginnt erst nach der Beurteilung."

Der schwarze Khepri nickte mit einem düsteren Lächeln. „Ich will euch informieren, bevor der Zaubergamot eintrifft ... der Junge wird zweiundvierzig Fragen des Zaubergamots beantworten. Für jede Frage, die er wahrheitsgetreu mit ‚nein' beantworten kann, bekommt er entweder eine Waffe, einen weiteren Kämpfer oder eine Minute Vorsprung."

„Wenn die Fragen vorbei sind, könnt ihr mit eurem Kampf beginnen", sagte Khepri. „So einfach ist es. Gewinner leben. Verlierer sterben."

In diesem Moment ertönte irgendwo in der Dunkelheit ein Gong und Harry erstarrte. „Was ist das?", sagte er zu Khepri.

Khepri lächelte. „Dein Zaubergamot kommt ... den ägyptischen Rat gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, aber ihre Geister haben Menschen ausgewählt, die du kennst, um sie zu vertreten. Du bist derjenige, der hierher gezwungen wurde, also werden es deine Bekannten sein, die kommen."

Flammen brachen nacheinander aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Harry versuchte, sie zu zählen, aber verlor schnell den Überblick und starrte sie nur an, als die Flammen erschienen. Sie verteilten sich in einem brennen Ring um ihn herum. Der schwarze Khepri führte Voldemort und Malfoy aus dem Ring, während Khepri auf Snape zukam und lächelte.

„Sie werden gebraucht, Sir", sagte er. „Serapis. Retter im Leben und im Tod, Erlöser der Kranken." Er deutete auf eine der Flammen im Ring. „Du bist dort."

Snape legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann ging Snape davon und stellte sich vor die Flamme. Harry sah sich um, während immer mehr Leute aus den Flammen erschienen und verwirrt um sich blickten. Er sah Ron, Hermine, Draco, all seine Freunde, Menschen, die er aus dem Ministerium kannte, sogar Peter.

„Was ist hier los?", rief Ron. „Harry? Wo sind wir?"

Khepri glitt in die Mitte des Kreises über Harry und klatschte in die Hände. „Ihr seid alle hier, um Richter zu sein. Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass ihr euch Fragen überlegen müsst, von denen ihr denkt, dass Harry sie wahrheitsgetreu mit ‚nein' beantworten kann. Umso öfter ihm das gelingt, desto besser sind seine Chancen. Denkt nach. Sie müssen über Harry sein, sein Leben und seine Sünden."

Alle verstummten. Ein paar sahen misstrauisch und zweifelnd aus, die meisten sahen Harry an und ein paar dachten offenbar nach. Harry konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in Hermines Kopf drehten. Auf der anderen Seite des Rings versuchte Draco, seinen Vater nicht anzusehen.

„Bereit? Gut ... lasst mich sehen, wo wir beginnen ..." Khepri schwebte zu Boden, sah sich um und erblickte dann Mad-Eye Moody. Zu Harrys Überraschung sah Moody nicht misstrauisch aus und versuchte nicht, jeden in seiner Nähe zu verhexen. Khepri ging lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Horus", sagte er. „Im Kampf gegen das Dunkel ein Auge verloren. Hast du deine Frage?"

„Die hab ich", knurrte Moody.

„Stell sie ihm", sagte Khepri und wandte sich Harry zu.

Moodys normales Auge richtete sich auf Harry, während er fragte: „Schon jemals getötet, wenn es nicht Selbstverteidigung war, Potter?"

„Nein", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Falsch", sagte der schwarze Khepri. Er glitt in den Ring und starrte Harry an. „Als er zwölf war, hat er in diesem Auto Tausende Spinnen getötet, als er aus dem Wald geflohen ist."

„Das war Selbstverteidigung", sagte Harry feurig. „Sie haben versucht, uns zu töten!"

„Nicht die winzigen am Boden", sagte der schwarze Khepri.

„Oh, komm schon, es waren nur Spinnen", sagte Harry. „Ich hatte nicht vor, sie zu töten."

„Es waren trotzdem Leben", sagte der schwarze Khepri. „Seine Antwort war nicht wahr. Stellt die nächste Frage."

Khepri ging weiter. Lupin stand vor der nächsten Flamme. Er sah ziemlich blass und schwach aus, aber er hob den Kopf, als Khepri ihn ansprach, und leiser Mut lag in seinen Zügen.

„Anubis", sagte Khepri. „Wir spüren einen Wolf tief in dir. Stell ihm deine Frage."

Lupin wandte sich Harry zu und warf ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zu, als wären sie nur im Unterricht. „Hast du je jemandem im Stich gelassen, wenn er dich am meisten gebraucht hat, Harry?"

„Nein", sagte Harry.

„Er lügt", sagte der schwarze Khepri. „Er ließ seinen Beschützer im Stich, vor dem Krankenflügel."

Khepri nickte und ging weiter. Harry fühlte sich inzwischen verzweifelt. Khepri wandte sich Hagrid zu und sagte: „Geb ... Gott der Erde und der Natur. Deine Frage?"

Hagrids schwarze Augen waren von Wärme erfüllt, als sie auf Harrys Blick trafen. „Haste jemals mit Absicht getötet, Harry?"

„Nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der schwarze Khepri lachte hohl. „Ich sehe, dass der Basilisk hier nicht zählt?"

Khepri ging weiter. Harry fühlte sich sehr, sehr krank. Er konnte Madam Sprouts Frage nicht wahrheitsgetreu beantworten oder auch nicht die Fragen von noch ein paar Leuten nach ihr, aber endlich wurde er von Hermine erlöst.

„Maat", sagte Khepri. „Göttin der Ordnung, Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit ... deine Frage?"

Hermine lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Hast du jemals jemanden verletzt, ohne einen guten Grund dafür zu haben?"

Harry fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufwallen. „Nein", sagte er schnell und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der schwarze Khepri war still. Harry wandte sich ihm zu. Er nickte – nur einmal. „Das ist wahr. Wähle, Junge ... ein weiterer Kämpfer, eine Minute Vorsprung oder eine Waffe?"

Harry hielt inne und sagte dann: „Eine Minute Vorsprung." Mehr Kämpfer oder Waffen würden ihm nichts bringen, wenn er nicht genug Vorsprung hatte, um sie zu benützen.

Khepri ging weiter. Er konnte die Fragen von Professor Sinistra, Mr. Weasley und Professor Pebblebank nicht beantworten, bevor Khepri vor Ron hielt. Ron sah entschlossen aus.

„Ra", sagte Khepri. „Gott der Sonne. Deine Frage?"

Ron wandte sich Harry zu, holte tief Luft und sagte: „Hat dir schon jemals die Freundin eines Kumpels gefallen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry.

Eine Pause folgte. Der schwarze Khepri sah sehr geringschätzig aus. „Das war keine richtige Frage, und er hat in seiner Antwort sowieso gelogen. Cedric Diggory, und Cho Chang."

„Cedric war kein Kumpel", sagte Harry stur. „Und ich mochte sie vor ihm."

„Ich denke, es war eine komplett faire Frage", sagte Khepri und sah seinen Partner mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

Der schwarze Khepri seufzte ungeduldig. „Oh, nun gut. Wähle eine weiter Belohnung."

„Waffe", sagte Harry.

Zu seinen Füßen hörte er ein Klirren und als er nach unten sah, lag vor ihm ein goldener Schild. Khepri ging wieder weiter. Er kam zu Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Luna und Ginny, Kainda, Flitwick, Madam Pince und weiter und weiter an fast allen vorbei, bis nur noch vier übrig waren. Harry bettelte, dass sie ihm Fragen geben mochten, die er beantworten konnte. Snape, Alrister, Draco und Rookwood sahen ihn an, als Khepri zu ihnen trat. Er ging zuerst auf Snape zu.

„Serapis ... deine Frage bitte."

Snape und Harry sahen sich in die Augen. „Hast du Angst, Harry?", fragte Snape.

Zuerst war Harry von dieser Frage überrascht. Er dachte nach und antwortete schließlich, noch immer überrascht: „Nein."

Stille folgte. Der schwarze Khepri hob eine Augenbraue. „Interessante Frage. Er sagte die Wahrheit. Wähle, Junge."

„Eine weitere Minute", sagte Harry. Er dachte, dass ihm mehr Waffen nichts bringen würden, und falls es ein körperlicher Kampf werden würde, und er noch mehr Kämpfer wählte und sie verloren, würden sie mit ihm sterben. Er konnte das seinen Freunden nicht antun.

Khepri ging weiter zu Draco. Harry schaffte seine Frage über Eifersucht nicht und das gleiche geschah mit Rookwood, aber Harry hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Rookwood versuchen würde, ihm zu helfen. Alrister war der letzte im Kreis. Er sah Harry an, lächelte und sagte dann: „Hast du jemals Ehebruch begangen, Harry?"

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet, oder?", sagte Harry überrascht. „Also ... nein."

„Das war eine unfaire Frage", sagte der schwarze Khepri wütend. „Der Junge ist noch nicht alt genug, um zu heiraten."

„Nein, ist er doch", sagte Alrister mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn er die Erlaubnis seines legalen Vormunds bekommt. Und ich denke, das wäre Snape. Severus? Würdest du ihm die Erlaubnis geben, falls er darum fragt?"

„Was, mich zu heiraten?", fragte Snape und starrte ihn an.

„Nein, jemand anderen zu heiraten."

„Nun ... ja."

„Da habt ihr es", sagte Alrister und lächelte den schwarzen Khepri an. „Es war eine komplett faire Frage. Harry könnte inzwischen leicht verheiratet sein, falls er es wollte, und er hat seine Frau noch nicht betrogen."

Der schwarze Khepri sah sehr wütend aus. „Gut", spuckte er. „Junge! Wähle etwas!"

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Was wird passieren, wenn ich einen Kämpfer wähle, der bereits tot ist, und wir verlieren?"

„Nichts", sagte Khepri schulterzuckend. „Er wäre schon tot, also würde er wieder dorthin gehen."

„Dann will ich einen Kämpfer", sagte Harry. „Ich will Sirius. Sirius Black."

Khepri nickte. Er wandte sich dem Zaubergamot zu. „Ihr werdet jetzt in die Realität zurückgeschickt und eure Erinnerungen werden gelöscht." Er klatschte in die Hände und die Flammen des Zaubergamots verschwanden und nahmen die Menschen mit. Snape trat nach vorn und stellte sich wieder neben Harry, und in diesem Moment entstand in der Nähe eine Flamme aus dem Nichts. Khepri warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ab dem Moment, in dem er erscheint, habt ihr zwei Minuten, um euch in den Räumen deines Geistes zu verstecken. Dann werden euch die anderen beiden verfolgen. Gewinner leben, Verlierer sterben. Ihr dürft nur die Reinen Künste, Geisteskünste und körperliche Angriffe verwenden. Bereit?"

Harry nickte. Seine Augen waren auf die Flammen fixiert, die knisterten und tanzten. Ein Schatten erschien in ihrer Mitte und trat dann hustend und verwirrt dreinblickend heraus. „Was ... wo ...?"

„Sirius! Komm schon!", rief Harry und packte seinen Paten am Arm; er zog ihn aus dem Raum, während Snape ihnen folgte. Sie rannten den gläsernen Weg entlang, krachten durch die Tür und stürmten hinaus in den Korridor. Sirius sah sich komplett verwirrt um.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er.

„Halt den Mund", knurrte Snape. „Und lauf weiter."

Harry blieb endlich schlitternd vor einer Tür stehen. Er hielt nicht einmal lange genug an, um zu sehen, wie das Wort LIEBE aufflammte. Er riss die Tür auf, schob Sirius und Snape hinein und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Er und Snape schafften es, einen Schutzschild vor der Tür anzubringen und ein einfaches, aber wirksames Schloss zu machen. Dann wandte sich Harry endlich Sirius zu. Sein Pate starrte den roten Glitzer an, der überall schwebte, die sanften weißen Blitze, die ab und zu zuckten, und die Fotos von geliebten Menschen, die überall hingen.

„Sirius", sagte Harry.

„Bereit mir zu sagen, was zum Teufel hier los ist?", fragte er.

„Das hier ist mein Geist", sagte Harry. Er ging vorsichtig auf Sirius zu. „Es ist der letzte Kampf. Ich und Voldemort. Ich konnte Menschen aussuchen, die mir helfen und ich wollte dich ... derjenige, der den anderen tötet, wird gewinnen und seine Seite überlebt. Also ... wenn wir Voldemort töten, werden wir überleben. Wenn Voldemort Seite mich tötet, sterben wir alle."

Sirius wandte den Blick von Harry zu Snape. Er und Snape starrten einander an und einen Moment lang machte sich Harry Sorgen, dass er die falschen Kämpfer ausgewählt hatte. Dann streckte Sirius die Hand aus. Snape nahm sie ohne Zögern an.

„Natürlich nur für Harry", sagte Sirius.

„In der Tat", erwiderte Snape.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Sirius. „Er hat dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten, oder?"

„Das hat er", sagte Snape kühl. „Und ich bitte dich darum, Potters Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Wenn wir nur hier herumstehen und die Skandale im Tagespropheten diskutieren, sind wir schon so gut wie tot. Wir brauchen eine Strategie und einen Plan. Black, kennst du dich mit zauberstabloser Magie aus?"

Sirius warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Reine Künste", sagte Snape. „Geisteskünste. Nein?"

Sirius' Blick blieb fragend.

Snape seufzte. „Nun gut ... du wirst wohl unser physischer Angreifer sein. Harry, wenn du mit mir in Kontakt bist, verwende die Geisteskünste, aber bis dahin muss ich auf das vertrauen, was Alrister dir beigebracht hat. Obwohl ich es später wahrscheinlich bereuen werde. Verlasst euch auf nichts und bleibt zusammen."

Sirius nickte und verwandelte sich in den riesigen, zotteligen, schwarzen Hund. Er hockte sich auf den Boden und knurrte, wobei er die Zähne fletschte und das Fell auf seinem Rück zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Sehr einschüchternd", sagte Snape. „Harry, komm her."

Harry ging ein paar Schritte näher. Snape bückte sich zu ihm hinunter, hob die Hand und legte sie flach auf Harrys Stirn. Harry fühlte ein Brausen, als seine Kraft in diesem Moment zurückkehrte. Beide schlossen die Augen.

„Das wird die schnellste Lektion deines Lebens", sagte Snape. „Und sie wird weh tun. Mach dich bereit."

Harry machte sich bereit. In der nächsten Sekunde fand er heraus, was genau schmerzen würde, als ein heißer Schmerz durch seine Narbe schoss. Er fühlte, wie sein Geist gewaltvoll auseinander gerissen wurde und etwas in die Spalten flog, hier und da anhielt und ihn plötzlich mit Informationen füllte. Er merkte, wie er zitterte. Snape ebenfalls, aber er ließ Harry nicht los. Harry schrie auf. Er hörte weit entfernt ein Knurren, als Sirius nach vor sprang und seine Zähne in Snapes Bein versenkte, aber Snape schien es nicht zu bemerken. Es dauerte noch etwa eine halbe Minute, und dann brach Snape die Verbindung. Harry stolperte zurück und fiel fast auf den Boden, aber Snape packte ihn am Umhang und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte er und senkte den Blick. „Black! Lass mein Bein los!"

Harry sah tanzende Sterne. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er soeben mit Wissen gefüllt worden. Plötzlich wusste er Dinge, die er überhaupt nicht erklären konnte. Es war, als lernte man, wie man mit einem Stab hantiert und man plötzlich ein Schlachtschiff bekommt und seltsamerweise wusste, wie man es bediente.

„Wow", hauchte er.

Sirius war als Hund zu Harry gelaufen und leckte ihm übers Gesicht, als wäre er verletzt. Harry lachte und stieß ihn leicht weg.

„Mir geht's gut, Sirius", sagte er. „Nur ein bisschen ... schwindlig. Ich werde später alles erklären, okay?"

„Das ist etwas optimistisch", sagte Snape. „Woher weißt du, dass es ein ‚später' geben wird?"

Harry stand wieder auf. „Einfach nur Arroganz."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. Er warf Harry einen Blick zu und hielt einen Moment inne. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, wobei er Sirius' Knurren ignorierte. „Du weißt, dass die Chance besteht, dass wir deinen Geist nicht lebendig verlassen."

„Es lief doch immer darauf hinaus", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Wenn ich sterben muss, dann sterbe ich. Ich gehe lieber jetzt als Held unter, als in zweihundert Jahren als Feigling, wenn Voldemort die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen hat."

„Interessante Philosophie", sagte Snape. Er nickte. „Nun gut, Harry. Lass uns als Helden untergehen. Black? Komm schon. Es ist an der Zeit, uns unserem Schicksal zu stellen."

Die drei wandten sich der Tür zu und öffnete sie. Sie traten hinaus in den Korridor, Seite an Seite. Einst waren sie alle verbitterte Feinde gewesen. Harry blickte den langen Flur entlang und wusste, dass er bereit war. Die Zeit war gekommen.


	30. Konfrontation mit dem Schicksal

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 30 – Konfrontation mit dem Schicksal

Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Nun. Wir brauchen einen guten Ort, um uns zu verstecken. Dieser Korridor ist zu schmal; hier haben wir keinen schnellen Fluchtweg. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind wir bei einer Tür mit der Aufschrift Geheimnisse vorbeigekommen. Ich schlage diesen Raum vor."

Harry nickte. Er blickte den Korridor entlang. „Welche Tür ist es?"

Ein kleines Feuer erschien vor einer Tür in ihrer Nähe, als würde sie seine Frage beantworten. Harry lief zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Alle drei beeilten sich, hinein zu laufen. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem kleinen Klicken.

Harry blickte eine lange Treppe entlang hinunter in ein Labyrinth. Sie Wände schienen endlos hoch zu sein, und hunderte Wege verliefen in alle Richtungen. Alles war dunkel. Das Labyrinth war so groß, und erstreckte sich so weit, dass es einfach in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir können uns hier einfach verlaufen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Black und ich haben verstärktes Riechvermögen. Wir werden dich einfach finden können. Wenn du dich verirrst, ruf mich einfach telepathisch und ich werde, so schnell ich kann, zu dir kommen."

Sirius sprang die Treppe hinunter, fünf Stufen auf einmal nehmend, auf das Labyrinth zu. Er sah aus, als könne er es nicht erwarten, dass sie endlich begannen. Harry musste zugeben, dass er Sirius' Enthusiasmus und Mut beruhigend fand. Snape stieß Harry an, damit er die Treppe hinunterging, und folgte ihm dann. Sie gingen tiefer und tiefer und näherten sich dem Irrgarten. Als Harry nach oben sah, konnte er das obere Ende der Wände fast nicht sehen. Sirius wartete schwanzwedelnd auf sie.

„Kommt. Wir müssen so weit weg vom Eingang wie möglich", sagte Snape. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor der D- … bevor Voldemort herausfindet, wo wir sind. Black? Sorg dafür, dass wir uns verirren."

Sirius sprang auf, bellte laut, wandte sich um und lief einen der Wege entlang. Snape und Harry liefen ihm nach. Sie liefen lange, es fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Stunde, bis Snape endlich stehenblieb.

„Black!", rief er. „Komm zurück …"

Sirius trottete zu ihnen und setzte sich, während ihm hechelnd die Zunge aus dem Mund hing. Harry setzte sich auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Snape streckte die Hand aus und rieb ihm über die Narbe, während Sirius gerade in die andere Richtung sah. Harry gab ein dankbares Geräusch von sich.

„Sollten wir uns trennen?", sagte er laut atmend.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du bist hier das Ziel. Wenn du tot bist, ist das Spiel vorbei. Das gleiche gilt für Voldemort. Wir können nichts erreichen, wenn wir uns trennen … außer … einer von uns muss bei dir bleiben, der andere könnte als Ablenkung dienen."

Harry fühlte einen Stich. Er wollte keinen seiner Kämpfer verlieren, und er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie getötet wurden, auch wenn es nur für die Dauer des Kampfes war. Er wusste aber, dass es am besten war. Er nickte still.

Snape schien zu wissen, was Harry dachte. Er kniete sich neben Harry auf den Boden. „Ich werde gehen. Black wird sich um dich kümmern. Bleib hier, und beweg dich nicht, solange es nicht nötig ist. Ihr solltet tief genug ihm Labyrinth sein, um in Sicherheit zu sein, zumindest für eine Weile. Halte deinen Geist offen für mich."

Harry nickte. Snape stand wieder auf und plötzlich veränderte er sich. Seine Haare wurden länger, sie wurden zu einer langen, dunklen Mähne, die seine Schultern umspielte, und seine Augen leuchteten rot. Fangzähne wuchsen über seine Unterlippe, und Klauen sprossen aus seinen Fingerspitzen. Snape, der Vampir, erschien vor ihnen. Er wandte seinen Blick Harry zu, und wandte sich dann um. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon in die Dunkelheit. Nach einer Weile konnten sie seine Schritte nicht mehr hören.

Sirius kam zu ihm herüber und legte seinen Kopf mit einem kleinen Winseln auf Harrys Schoß. Harry kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. „Ich werde alles später erklären. Das versprech ich." Er sah seinen Paten einen Moment lang still an, und dann murmelte er: „Ich hab dich vermisst, Sirius."

Sirius stieß Harrys Hand an und leckte sie zärtlich. Harry lächelte und kitzelte ihn unterm Kinn.

Die Zeit verging. Harry merkte, dass er nicht mehr zwischen einer Stunde und einer Minute unterscheiden konnte, denn alles verschmolz zu einem Strom aus Gedanken und Sorgen. Im Labyrinth herrschten Totenstille, abgesehen von Sirius' Atem. Harry begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Snape hatte ihn noch nicht kontaktiert, und es mussten schon Stunden vergangen sein. Gerade in diesem Moment unterbrach Snape jedoch die Stille. Seine Stimme ertönte so klar in Harrys Kopf, als würde er direkt neben ihm sitzen.

„Harry?"

„Ich bin hier", dachte Harry. „Wo sind Sie? Was passiert gerade?"

„Malfoy und Voldemort haben sich getrennt", sagte Snapes Stimme leise und schnell. „Malfoy geht gerade in das Labyrinth. Soll ich versuchen, ihn loszuwerden?"

„Ähm …" Harry war unsicher. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit Kampfstrategien. „Nein .. versuchen Sie, versteckt zu bleiben. Wissen Sie, wo Sirius und ich sind?"

„Ja."

„Dann folgen Sie ihm, und greifen Sie nur an, wenn er uns zu nahe kommt."

„Sag Black, er soll sich bereithalten für den Fall, dass mir etwas zustößt. Und falls Black weg ist … bist du alleine, Harry. Bereite dich einfach darauf vor. Es ist eine Möglichkeit."

„Sagen Sie so etwas nicht", dachte Harry. Er schloss die Augen. „Wir werden alle hier rauskommen. Sie und ich und Sirius. Und Sie werden mir Ihre Bibliothek zeigen, und mein Trauzeuge sein. Und der Pate von meinen Kindern."

„Was für ein Leben ich doch vor mir habe."

Harry lächelte. Sirius hob neugierig den Kopf, aber Harry sagte noch nichts. „Vielleicht nenne ich sogar meinen Sohn nach Ihnen."

„Severus Potter. Mmmh, ein Klassiker."

„Was ist Ihr zweiter Vorname?"

„Lothar Alexander."

„Alex Potter."

„Und ich soll Pate dieses kleinen Individuums werden?"

„Ja." Harry lächelte wieder als er Snapes Schnauben hörte. Sirius winselte leise und leckte seine Hand. Harry sah Sirius an und kraulte ihn wieder hinter den Ohren. „Wohin geht Malfoy?"

„In genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung", sagte Snapes Stimme ruhig. „Er könnte fast keinen falscheren Weg nehmen."

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand, während er weiterhin Sirius sanft kraulte. Vielleicht würde alles nicht so schlimm sein. Wenn sie Malfoy loswurden, und Snape und Sirius es schafften, Voldemort fast zu töten, könnte Harry ihn erledigen, vielleicht sogar fast schmerzfrei. Es war jedoch komisch, dachte Harry. Warum durchsuchte Malfoy so ziellos das Labyrinth ohne Voldemort oder eine Verbindung zu ihm? Und wo war Voldemort eigentlich? So, wie es jetzt lief, war es fast so, als ob …

Harry setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sein Herz schlug wie wild. „Severus!", dachte er verzweifelt. „Kommen Sie zurück! So schnell Sie können! Es ist eine Falle! Malfoy soll Sie nur ablenken, also – "

Es war zu spät. Am Ende des Weges zu ihrer Rechten bewegte sich etwas. Harry drehte sich um und hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, Voldemort zu erkennen, der auf sie zukam, bevor er schon aufspringen und laufen musste. Sirius folgte ihm wie wild bellend, und Harry lief schneller als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Wenn er stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, um zu kämpfen, würde Voldemort ihn erwischen und töten. Er hatte keine Zeit. Er konnte nur laufen.

Er lief an jeder Kreuzung einen anderen Weg entlang, es war ihm egal, wohin sie führten, solange er laufen konnte. Er konnte Voldemort hinter sich hören, und Sirius, der an seine Ferse geheftet schien. Weiter weg hörte er noch mehr Schritte, und dann schlug etwas neben ihm an die Wand. Harry schrie und schützte mit den Händen den Kopf, während er lief. Er konnte nicht anhalten um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Alles, was nun wichtig war, war so weit genug zu laufen.

Aber dann war etwas über ihm; er sah es über den Rand der Mauer. Es warf sich vor ihm auf den Weg. Harry erkannte Snape. Er lief, angsterfüllt, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, zu seinem Beschützer zu gelangen. Snape packte Harry und zog ihn hinter sich. Voldemort kam den Weg entlang. Sirius war neben Snape, das Fell aufgestellt und wütend bellend; in seiner Wut versprühte er Spucke auf alles.

„Aus dem Weg, Severus", zischte Voldemort mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme. Sein wütender, hasserfüllter Blick war auf Snape fixiert. „Geh zur Seite."

Snape bewegte sich nicht. Seine Schultern waren nach oben gezogen, seine Klauen waren bereit; er war so angespannt wie eine Katze kurz vor dem Sprung.

„Geh zur Seite", wiederholte Voldemort. Er hob die Hand in einer Bewegung, als wollte er ihn zur Seite schieben. Harry sah, wie Snapes Körper sich wieder anspannte, als würde er sich gegen eine unsichtbare Kraft wehren.

Snape hob die Hände und streckte sie nach vorn. Dieses Mal erstarrte Voldemort und musste sich sichtbar gegen Snape wehren. „Geht", knurrte Snape.

Voldemort streckte die Hände nun ebenfalls nach vorn und ging auf sie zu. Snape ging an Sirius vorbei auf ihn zu. Harry wollte ihn packen, aber der große schwarze Hund stieß ihn an. Er wurde größer und wuchs zu Sirius, dem Menschen, der Harry zurückhielt. „Nicht", sagte er. „Ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen."

Harry beobachtete, wie Snape und Voldemort aufeinander zugingen, die Hände noch immer ausgestreckt. Ein purpurnes Licht ging von beiden aus. Es wurde stärker und stärker, je näher sie sich kamen; schließlich berührten sie sich fast und das Leuchten war so intensiv wie Gift.

„Was geht hier vor?", sagte Harry verzweifelt und versuchte, sich von Sirius frei zu kämpfen, doch er hielt ihn zu fest.

„Es ist ein Geisteskampf", sagte Sirius. „Wie ein Geweihkampf, aber im Geist … geh zurück, Harry, komm schon …"

Das Leuchten war so intensiv, dass Harry Snape und Voldemort fast nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte Schmerz fühlen, prickelnd in seiner Narbe, rasend in seinem Geist und er schrie auf. Sirius rief ebenfalls etwas, und ein Rauschen ging von dem purpurnen Leuchten aus. Dieses verschwand sofort und Snape wurde zurückgeworfen; er verlor den Halt und flog durch die Luft. Harry lief nach vorn, um ihn aufzufangen. Jedoch fielen beide zu Boden. Snape kam schließlich keuchend wieder auf die Beine. Voldemort grinste.

„Ich habe unsere kleinen Kämpfe immer genossen", sagte er und seine Augen glänzten. „Es war alles einmal nur ein Spiel, Severus … erinnerst du dich?"

Snape ging wieder auf Voldemort zu, doch Sirius packte ihn und hielt ihn zurück. Harry und Sirius hielten beide Snape fest während sich Voldemorts Blick nun auf Harry richtete.

Er hob die Hand und deutete auf Harry. „Komm her, Harry … lass uns sehen, wie gut dich dein Beschützer gelehrt hat …"

Sirius packte Harry am Nacken seines Umhangs und hielt ihn fest. Snape trat wieder vor Harry, um ihn zu schützen. Voldemort lächelte ihnen zu.

„Harry … warum versteckst du dich hinter anderen Männern? Du bist nun erwachsen … du kannst selbst kämpfen … wirst du zulassen, dass sie verhindern, dass zu zeigst, was du kannst?"

Harry sah Snape an. Snape erwiderte den Blick. In diesem Moment fällten sie eine Entscheidung, obwohl sie kein Wort sagten. Snape legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und führte ihn nach vorn. Harry starrte in Voldemorts Augen. Er fühlte, wie sich die Finger auf seinen Schläfen, merkte, wie seine Augen zufielen und er in seinen Geist eintauchte. Er konnte auch Severus' Gegenwart fühlen, der sich ihm anschloss, mit ihm verschmolz und seinen Geist stärkte. Das dumpfe Gefühl von Hitze machte sich in seinem Körper breit, als würde sie durch seine Nervenbahnen rasen, bis in seine Fingerspitzen, und er wurde langsam heißer und heißer. Harry hob die Arme. Seine Augen schienen nicht zu funktionieren, und er spürte das Feuer an seinen Fingerspitzen, obwohl er es nicht sah. Es erfüllte den Korridor.

Und dann brach es aus, verließ ihn, raste aus seinem Körper in einem Strahl der alles zu zerstören schien. Es brauste durch den Korridor, erkundete jede Ecke und konzentrierte sich dann in einem Sturm aus Flammen und Wut auf Voldemort. Harry zitterte. Er würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Schließlich wurde er schwach und fiel nach hinten. Er öffnete wieder die Augen. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles in einem Wirbel aus Hitze, die sie, im Versuch, das Labyrinth zu verlassen, ausbreitete. Am Ende des Korridors fiel Voldemort auf die Knie, durch den Schmerz und die Verbrennungen in Rage versetzt.

Snape und Sirius packten Harry um die Hüfte und zogen ihn davon. Sie liefen, wobei sie ihn halb trugen und halb zogen, und gerieten immer tiefer und tiefer in das Labyrinth. Als Harry seine Beine wieder fühlte, begann er ebenfalls, zu laufen. Nach einigen langen Minuten hielten sie endlich an und lehnten sich keuchend gegen die Wand des Labyrinths. Harry fiel hin. Sirius hob ihn auf und wandte sich Snape zu.

„Bei Merlin, was hast du da eben getan?", knurrte er. „Du hast ihn fast umgebracht!"

„Sirius, nicht", sagte Harry. Er war erschöpft und ausgelaugt, jedoch mehr vom Laufen. Er trat zwischen Snape und Sirius. Beide streckten die Hände aus, um ihn festzuhalten. „Streitet doch nicht … bitte … ich bin nicht verletzt … und wir haben Voldemort aufgehalten, zumindest für eine Weile …"

Snape nickte. Er sah Sirius nicht an, während er Harry zu sich zog und ihn gegen die Wand lehnte. Er steckte eine Hand in seinen Umhang. „Verdammt … ich habe meine Tränke nicht dabei …" Er seufzte, strich Harrys Haar aus seiner Stirn und begann, mit dem Daumen seine Narbe zu massieren. Harry merkte, wie er sofort ruhiger wurde, doch Sirius knurrte und schlug Snapes Hand weg.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe."

Snape erwiderte nichts. Er ließ nur die Hand fallen und drehte sich weg. Sirius starrte sich an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen", knurrte Sirius. „Ihn endgültig erledigen. Solange er noch am Boden ist, haben wir die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu."

„Und wie bitte sollen wir den Weg zu der Stelle finden?", sagte Snape.

„Wir folgen dem Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend.

Snape schnaubte. „Nein. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier raus und ein anderes Versteck finden. Ein Position, die taktisch günstiger ist. Wir werden nichts erreichen, wenn wir wie Mäuse in einem Muggel-Labor durch das Labyrinth laufen." Er warf Sirius einen verachtenden Blick zu. „Bleib hier und pass auf ihn auf."

Snape ging zur nächsten Wand, streckte die Arme aus und legte die Hände auf die glatte Oberfläche. Seine Klauen krallten sich daran fest, und Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie er schnell nach oben kletterte. Sie bewegte sich rasch und elegant, und in weniger als einer Minute stand er auf der Mauer. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn schien ebenfalls perfekt zu sein. Er ging auf der dünnen Mauer, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, und schwankte nicht einmal.

„Der Ausgang ist ziemlich weit weg", rief er nach unten, wobei seine Stimme als Echo von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde. „In nördlicher Richtung, denke ich." Er drehte sich um, breitete die Arme aus und sprang sanft von der Wand. Harry öffnete den Mund. Snape landete sanft wie eine Katze am Boden und richtete sich auf; der Sprung aus dieser Höhe schien ihn nicht zu beindrucken. „Wir sollten in diese Richtung gehen. Wenn wir uns auf der Treppe positionieren, haben wir den besten Ausgangspunkt."

Sie gingen still durch die sich windenden Korridore des Labyrinths. Snape ging vorne, dann kam Harry und zuletzt Sirius, der immer eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter hatte. Ein paar Mal kletterte Snape auf die Mauer um zu überprüfen, wie weit es noch bis zur Treppe war. Endlich, sie schienen stundelang gegangen zu sein, erreichten sie die Treppe und gingen nach oben. Snape und Sirius setzten sich auf die oberste Stufe, Harry nahm den Platz in ihrer Mitte. Harry besah sich seine Knöchel. Sie schmerzten, nachdem sie so lange gegangen waren.

Sirius wählte diesen Moment, um zu sprechen. „Also. Sagt mir, was vor sich geht, okay?"

Snape seufzte melodramatisch. „Es geht nichts vor sich, Black. Dumbledore hat mich gewählt, um mich als Beschützer um den Jungen zu kümmern, da du nicht mehr hier warst."

„Ja", sagte Sirius undeutlich. „Nun, warum sagt ihr mir nicht, was wirklich los ist?"

„Das ist weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort", sagte Snape. „Vertrau darauf, dass du bald verstehen wirst und meine Gefühle für Harry nur … ungefährlich sind."

„Warum fühle ich mich dadurch jetzt nicht besser?", überlegte Sirius.

Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er streckte wieder eine Hand aus, strich Harrys Haar zur Seite und bearbeitete wieder seine Narbe. Harry fühlte, wie er sich entspannte und lehnte sich instinktiv ein wenig näher. Sirius beobachtete sie nur. Er sah, dass Harry sich dadurch besser fühlte und beschwerte sich deshalb nicht, aber er war offensichtlich auch nicht glücklich.

„Es ist eine Beruhigungsmethode", sagte Snape. Er fuhr wieder mit dem Daumen über die Narbe. „Wenn du willst, dass er hier total verängstigt sitzt, die Schmerzen von seinen Knöcheln fühlt, sag es einfach und ich höre auf."

„Wann hat Dumbledore dir aufgetragen, ihn zu bemuttern?", knurrte Sirius.

„Nach dem Tod der Potters", sagte Snape kalt. „Und um dich weiter zu beunruhigen – Peeves, der Poltergeist, hat ähnliche Rechte, und Pettigrew wäre ebenfalls ausgewählt worden, hätten er sich nicht dem Dunklen Lord zugewandt."

„Niemand hat behauptet, dass Dumbledore perfekte Entscheidungen trifft", sagte Sirius.

Harry war still. Seine Knöchel kitzelten nur ein klein wenig, als hätte die Berührung mit seiner Narbe sie geheilt. Er hoffte, Sirius würde verstehen. Während der letzte Monate hatten ihn seine Mitschüler genervt, indem sie Fakten über den Beschützerbund zitierten, aber plötzlich wünschte er sich, Sirius hätte den Artikel im Tagespropheten ebenfalls lesen können. Dann hätte er seinem Paten nicht alles erklären müssen.

Harry hatte sich gerade richtig entspannt, und die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg keimte in ihm auf, als ein purpurner Lichtblitz am Eingang des Labyrinths unter ihnen erschien. Sie schrien auf und duckten sich, wobei sie ihre Köpfe bedeckten, während sich vor ihnen eine brüllende, rote Flamme erhob und die Treppe entlangraste. Sirius packte Harry um die Hüfte und zog ihn von den Flammen weg. Sie krachten durch die Tür und begannen, zu laufen. Sirius war viel schneller als Harry, und rief ihm über seine Schulter zu, ermutigte ihn, schnell zu laufen, doch Harry wurde langsam. Als sie die Hälfte des Korridors hinter sich hatten, blieb er stehen. Er drehte sich um.

„Severus?", rief er. Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Sirius, ich muss zurück!"

Sirius rief ihm zu, er solle stehenbleiben, aber es war Harry egal. Er lief wieder zurück zu dem Raum, wobei seine Füße auf dem Boden trommelten. Er fand die Tür rasch wieder, blieb stehen und riss sie auf.

Ein schrecklicher Anblick.

Malfoy hielt Snape an den Armen fest, eine Hand in seinem Haar, zog seinen Kopf zurück, wodurch sein Hals ungeschützt war. Voldemort stand mit einem Messer vor ihnen. In dem Sekundenbruchteil, den Harry brauchte, um zu verstehen, was los war, hob Voldemort das Messer.

Harry lief schreiend nach vor. Er wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, und er verließ sich nur darauf, dass ein Wunder geschehen möge.

Vielleicht war es sein Glückstag, oder vielleicht war das Schicksal auf seiner Seite, denn Harry fühlte plötzlich, wie Hitze in ihm aufwallte. Es war wie Wut, die physisch ausgedrückt wurde, die ihn heißer und heißer machte, bis sein ganzer Körper riesige, schwarze Flammen ausspie. Er sah, wie Voldemort sich umdrehte, den Mund in Panik geöffnet, und Malfoy ließ Snape los, wollte davonlaufen, doch Harry war zu schnell. Er sprang hoch, seine Arme legten sich um Snape, und dann erhob er sich in die Luft, weg von dem feurigen Inferno, dessen Rauch aus ihm aufstieg und alles mit Flammen bedeckte. Es raste die Treppe entlang, verbreitete sich im Flug und wurde viel heißer, als normales Feuer.

Nichts konnte überleben, als der Feuerball plötzlich explodierte und den gesamten Raum erschütterte, als wäre ein Planet explodiert. Draußen im Korridor hörte Sirius die Explosion, und er wusste, dass Harry noch drinnen war. Mit einem Schrei begann er, gegen die Tür zu schlagen und betete, dass sie sich öffnen möge.

„Harry!", rief er. „HARRY!"

Die Hitze floh in Wellen aus dem Raum; sie raubte Sirius den Atem. Er hustete, als sich die Hitze in schwarzen Rauch verwandelte, der ihn zu ersticken drohte. Er wich zurück und drückte sich an die Wand auf der anderen Seite. Der Rauch kam immer noch unter der Tür hervor. Er machte sich im Korridor breit. Sirius stand wieder auf. Er musste es weiter versuchen. Wenn Harry noch da drinnen war, wenn er versuchte, zu fliehen …

Er warf sich so fest wie möglich gegen die Tür. Das Holz gab ein wenig nach. Er schlug wieder dagegen, und wieder, und wieder, bis seine Schulter schmerzte, aber er machte weiter. Endlich, nach einem minutenlangen Kampf, brach das Holz. Sirius schlug mit der Faust dagegen. Drinnen war die Hitze unerträglich, als wäre er mitten im Feuer. Er schlug wieder gegen die Tür, um das Loch größer zu machen, bis er endlich durch die Öffnung passte.

Es war, als würde er die Hölle auf Erden betreten. Das Feuer brannte über ihm, so hoch, dass es sich in der Dunkelheit verlor, und nur ein kleiner Kreis auf dem Boden war verschont geblieben. Dort befanden sich vier Dinge. Knochen, schwarz und verbrannt, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt waren, und ein dunkler Stein, etwa so groß wie eine Faust, lag daneben. Er glitzerte seltsam, als Sirius ihn ansah, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf die zwei Körper gezogen, die nebeneinander in der Mitte des Kreises lagen.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wer wen beschützt hatte. Harry klammerte sich an Snape, der eine Hand in Harrys Haar hatte, um ihn zu schützen. Sirius fiel zitternd auf die Knie.

„Harry", krächzte er. Harry gab kein Geräusch von sich. Panisch zitternd versuchte Sirius, die beiden zu trennen, aber Harrys Griff war zu fest. Sirius griff nach Harrys Kinn, legte seine Hände auf seinen Hals und versuchte, einen Puls zu finden. Er fühlte nichts. Sirius winselte. In Momenten, in denen der Mann nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, übernahm der Hund. Er streckte die Hand aus, um nach Snapes Puls zu suchen, aber auch hier erhielt er keine Antwort.

Sirius sah sich in den Flammen und zwischen den verbrannten Skeletten um. Was hatten Harry und Snape getan? War es eine Explosion? Dann wären die Skelette von Voldemort oder Malfoy, aber … Harry und Snape hatten ihr Leben gegeben, um Voldemort zu besiegen.

Sirius schloss die Augen. Hinter seinen Augen bildete sich Hitze – Frustration, das Wissen, nichts tun zu können. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Harrys Hals, nur für den Fall, dass er etwas übersehen hatte, aber da war kein Puls. Niemand konnte noch etwas tun. Sirius schrie wütend und traurig auf; der Schrei war lauter als die Flammen, die noch wütender schienen. Sirius schrie noch einmal. Harry verdiente nicht, zu sterben, und Snape auch nicht, nicht einmal, wenn sie dadurch Voldemort –

Er hielt inne. Einen Moment lang hatte er etwas an Harrys Hals gefühlt, einen einzigen, schwachen Schlag. Er drückte seine Finger fester auf die Haut. Ein paar lange Augenblicke passierte nichts.

Aber da war er wieder, dieses Mal stärker, ein kleiner Herzschlag. Sirius streckte die andere Hand aus, um sie auf Snapes Hals zu legen. Er zitterte, während er betete, dass auch er doch einen Puls hatte.

Er hatte einen. Bei beiden kamen die Pulsschläge zur gleichen Zeit, genau synchron. Sirius zitterte stärker. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte, und denn fast sofort noch einer, und noch einer. Sie waren langsam und schwach, aber sie waren eindeutig da. Sauerstoff, dachte Sirius, sie brauchten Sauerstoff. Er bückte sich, packte Snape und Harry und zog sie nach draußen. Als er an dem schwarzen Stein vorbeikam, hob er ihn auf – vielleicht hatte Harry ihn verloren. Er brachte sie in den Korridor, in dem sich der Rauch schnell auflöste. Als Harry frische Luft atmen konnte, begann er zu husten. Sirius dachte, er würde zu weinen beginnen.

„Harry!", sagte er schnell. „Harry!"

Harry hustete und zitterte, als der Rauch und die Hitze aus seinem Körper entwichen. Seine Armen legten sich instinktiv um Snape. Harrys Hals fühlte sich rau und entzündet an, und sein ganzer Körper schien verbrannt zu sein, aber er wusste, dass er am Leben war. Snape bewegte sich ebenfalls. Der Professor begann, wie Harry, zu husten, legte eine Hand auf seinen Hals, während die andere noch immer in Harrys Haar war. Sirius schrie freudig auf und sprang auf. Er hielt erst inne, als er versehentlich auf Snape landete, der daraufhin gegen Sirius' Unterschenkel trat und ihn zu Boden brachte.

„Black!", hustete er. „Hör auf!"

Sirius grinste. „Ihr seid am Leben! Wir sind alle am Leben!"

„Wo ist …" Harry hustete. Er hielt inne, schluckte und versuchte es noch einmal. „Wo ist Vol … Vol … Voldemort?"

„Er ist tot", sagte Sirius. Er grinste fast wie ein Wahnsinniger. „Versteht ihr nicht? Wir sind am Leben, und sie sind tot! Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?"

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Im nächsten Moment waren die Freude und die Aufregung so stark, dass er nicht sprechen und nicht ordentlich denken konnte. „Wir haben gewonnen", flüsterte er. „Er ist fort … er ist fort! ER IST FORT!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey hatte Harry und Snape gefunden, wie sie still und kalt, aneinander gelehnt, im Krankenflügel lagen. Sie schlug Alarm und innerhalb einer Stunde wurden alle gerufen, die wichtig waren. Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin, Madam Sprout, Professor Alrister, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Kainda und Hermine – beide weinend -, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, Peter, Fred und George, und sie hatten sogar versucht, Onkel Vernon zu überreden, aber er hörte nicht zu und schickte Professor Pebblebank, die sich als Vertreterin verkleidete hatte, weg.

Seitdem waren einige Stunden vergangen. Bill Weasley hatte erklärt, dass die Zeit im Geist mit einer anderen Geschwindigkeit verging, denn der Geist war kein physischer Zustand und konnte nicht gemessen werden. Er erklärte noch mehr Details, doch kein verstand wirklich, wovon er redete, deshalb begann er, Gebete aus einem ägyptischen Buch zu sprechen und getrocknete Blumen auf Harry und Snape zu verteilen. Draco versuchte, ihm zu helfen, doch offenbar machte er einen Fehler – sie schafften es jedoch schnell, ihn wieder von einem Käfer in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, und so richtete er keinen Schaden an.

Kainda hatte immer noch ziemlich verheulte Augen. Sie und Hermine hatten gemeinsam fast eine ganze Schachtel Taschentücher verbraucht, auch mit Hilfe von Mrs. Weasley. Alle hatten ernste und blasse Gesichter, sogar Dumbledore und die Zwillinge. Bill nahm noch mehr getrocknete Blumen in die Hand und verteilte sie auf Harrys schlafendem Gesicht, während er das nächste Gebet begann. Er hatte gerade die erste Zeile geschafft, und Hermine nahm sich gerade noch ein Taschentuch, als Harry plötzlich mit einem Schrei aufwachte. Alle zuckten zusammen, und Hagrid warf dabei ein Bett um. Bucket schoss aus Lunas Griff und raste die Station entlang, als Harry hustend wieder ins Bett fiel.

„Was ist mit ihm los?", schrie Hermine, während sie den Mund mit den Händen bedeckte.

„Er erstickt!", rief Ron, sprang zu Harry und packte ihn, offenbar um Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung zu machen. Durch diesen Schock hustete Harry noch stärker und spuckte Ron ein paar getrocknete Blumen ins Gesicht. „Ääääh", rief dieser und wischte die Blumen von seiner Nase. „Harry, du Idiot, was machst du?"

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore ernst. Er stand neben Harrys Bett und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll, fast verzweifelt, an. „Was ist mit Voldemort passiert."

Harry hielt inne. Seine Gedanken waren durcheinander. Was mit Voldemort passiert war, was so wunderbar, so fantastisch, dass er Angst hatte, es würde nicht mehr wahr sein, wenn er es sagte. Er sah Dumbledore an. „Ich … er ist fort …" Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Er ist fort", sagte er wieder.

Alle begannen, durcheinander nach Erklärungen zu fragen, sie boten Harry frische Luft und Wasser und Essen an. Harry fühlte sich gerade überwältigt, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und alle verstummten, als sie sich umdrehten um zu sehen, wer es war.

Sie hörten schwere, braune Stiefel auf dem Boden, als der Besucher eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Harry riss die Augen auf, und seine Kinnlade fiel herunter. Einen Moment lang war er sicher, dass er es sich nur einbildete, oder noch immer in seinem Geist gefangen war.

Sirius grinste. Alle starrten ihn an. „Gewinner leben", sagte er, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Verlierer sterben."

„Sirius?", sagte Lupin leise. Er ging vorsichtig zu Sirius, als traute er seinen Augen nicht. „Sirius, bist du es wirklich?"

„Moony …" Sirius ging ebenfalls auf Lupin zu, und sie umarmten sich wie lange verlorene Brüder. Lupin erwiderte die Umarmung. Sirius lachte. „Kommt schon! Wozu all die ernsten Gesichter? Man könnte ja glauben, etwas Schreckliches wäre passiert!"

„Es ist so", sagte Draco kalt, „dass wir eigentlich überhaupt nicht wissen, was los ist."

Sirius ging durch die kleine Gruppe zu Harry. Er setzte sich aufs Bett seines Patensohnes, grinste, zerwühlte ihm das Haar und strahlte alle an. Die anderen starrten ihn nur an. Sirius sah Harry lächelnd an. „Nun, Harry? Warum erzählst du nicht allen, was passiert ist?"

Und das tat Harry. Zum ersten Mal musste er keine Angst haben, als Lügner bezeichnet zu werden. Er erzählte ihnen alles, wie der das erste Mal Khepri gesehen hatte, bis zum Geisteskampf. Alle hörten nur zu, beobachteten ihn und stellten keine Fragen, bis er die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte. Danach lächelte er nur, als alle gleichzeitig zu reden begannen, Fragen stellten und miteinander sprachen.

„Aber … er ist also erledigt?", sagte Ron. „Er ist wirklich fort? Für immer, meinst du? Es gibt keinen Voldemort mehr?"

„Nein", sagte Harry strahlend. „Er ist für immer fort. Es ist vorbei."

Kainda strahlte ihn an, während noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Er lächelte ihr zu, und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber sie hatte sich schon auf ihn geworfen und umarmte ihn so fest, dass es ihm fast den Atem raubte. „Es tut mir so leid", brachte sie hervor. „Ich hab dir nicht geglaubt, und du musstest das alles durchmachen, und nun hast du gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gewonnen!"

Alle begannen wieder, zu reden. Sie sagten, wie mutig Harry gewesen war, stellten noch mehr Fragen und verlangten Details. Harry spähte zwischen ihnen hindurch und sah etwas, das sein Herz schwer machte. Er hob die Hand.

„Ich war nicht alleine", sagte er. „Ich hatte Hilfe." Alle sahen instinktiv Sirius an, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah in eine andere Richtung, die alle folgten seinem Blick.

Snape saß im Bett gegenüber, wo Madam Pomfrey ihn hingelegt hatte, und beobachtete sie still. Als sie ihn anstarrten, hob er eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Professor Snape hat geholfen", sagte Harry. Er sah die anderen an. „Er hat genauso viel dafür gearbeitet wie ich, vielleicht sogar mehr."

Ein Murmeln erhob sich, doch schnell wurde es wieder still. Snape hatte noch immer nichts gesagt. „Keine große Sache, Potter", sagte er mit einem falschen Seufzen. „Ich stehle nur ungern deinen und Blacks Ruhm."

Harry bemerkte den Tonfall, in dem Snape „und Blacks" gesagt hatte, und die Bedeutung war ihm sofort klar. Er streckte eine Hand nach Snape aus. „Es ist nicht nur unser Ruhm. Es ist genauso Ihr Ruhm."

Snape hielt inne. Harry konnte die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen sehen, bevor er aufstand und still zu ihm herüber ging. Er setzte sich auf die rechte Bettkante. Harry bemerkte den müden Blick, den er dabei Sirius zuwarf.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr wegen mir streitet", sagte er ernst. „Bitte … wir müssen nicht mehr streiten. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr dafür. Voldemort ist für immer besiegt, und er kommt nicht mehr zurück … die Zaubererwelt sollte aufhören, zu streiten, und nicht wieder von vorne beginnen."

Peter schwebte nach vorn und setzte sich ans Fußende von Harrys Bett; er schimmerte weiß und lächelte sie alle an. „Er hat Recht", sagte er leise. „Warum sind wir noch hier und verlangen Antworten und streiten? Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht mehr zurückkommen. Wir können in Sicherheit und Frieden leben. Ist das kein Grund, um zu feiern?"

„Ich kann ihm nur zustimmen", sagte Dumbledore. Er lächelte jetzt und seine blauen Augen glitzerten hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille. „Wisst ihr, ich denke, eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, um die Festlichkeiten zu beginnen, wäre eine große Party mit viel lauter Musik und ungesundem Essen. Ich habe schon seit einer Weile eine Überraschungsfeier zum Schulende geplant, als Belohnung für die große Anzahl von Punkten, die von der Schule gesammelt wurden, aber ich denke, es wird niemandem etwas ausmachen, wenn wir früher feiern." Er stand auf. „Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius, geht bitte los und weckt die Schüler in euren Häusern und bringt sie in die Große Halle. Alrister, könnten Sie die Hauselfen bitten, das Essen vorzubereiten? Arthur, ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie das Ministerium über die Geschehnisse in Kenntnis setzen könnten. Remus, Sirius, bitte begleitet die Schüler in die Große Halle und beginnt die Feier. Wir haben viel vor." Seine Augen glitzerten. „Ich werde mich euch so bald wie möglich anschließen, doch zuvor muss ich mich um ein paar Angelegenheiten kümmern."

Sirius grinste noch breiter als zuvor, während er Harry aus dem Bett half und einen Umhang für ihn suchte. Lupin begleitete die anderen Schüler in die Große Halle, und Sirius wartete, während Madam Pomfrey Harry untersuchte und ihn für gesund erklärte. Als er gehen durfte, legte Sirius einen Arm auf seine Schultern und führte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Also", sagte er grinsend. „Wie sieht's denn mit meinem Haus aus, Harry? Ist es voller leerer Nudelboxen und Unterwäsche?"

„Oh nein", sagte er Harry lachend.

„Wie enttäuschend", sagte Sirius mit einem weiteren Lachen.

Sie betraten die Große Halle und sahen, wie Fred und George lebensgroße Puppen von Voldemort heraufbeschworen und sie an die Decke hängten. Ron, Hermine, Draco, Kainda, Luna, Neville und Ginny warteten auf Sirius und Harry. Alle lächelten von einem Ohr zum anderen. Schon bald füllte sich die Halle mit Schülern, die alle Pyjama trugen und sehr verwirrt aussahen.

„Was ist los?", sagte Ernie Macmillan, während er einen Morgenmantel fester um seine Schultern zog und sein Haar glättete. „Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?"

Harry und seine Freunde lachten. Bald war die Halle zur Hälfte voll und alle stellten die gleiche Frage. Tische, voll beladen mit den wunderbarsten Speisen, erschienen, doch niemand aß; sie waren zu sehr beschäftigt, herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war. Dann betrat Dumbledore die Halle und hob die Hand, um für Ruhe zu sorgen.

„Könnte ich einen Moment lang eure Aufmerksamkeit haben?", rief er. Alle wurden still und drehten sich zu ihm um. Er strahlte sie an; sie sahen Freude und Lachen in seinen Augen. „Ich habe wunderbare Nachrichten für euch alle. Denn heute Nacht hat unsere Welt ein wertvolles Geschenk erhalten – das Geschenk des Friedens. Lord Voldemort ist nicht länger unter uns. Heute wurde das Böse, das uns so viele Jahre lang terrorisiert hat, endlich besiegt." Er hob die Arme. „Wir sind wieder frei."

In der Halle brach Lärm aus. Alle riefen durcheinander, umarmten sich, sprangen herum, lachten. Aus dem Nirgendwo ertönte Musik und schon bald aßen und tanzten die Schüler fröhlich. Ab und zu öffnete sich die Tür und ein Angestellter des Ministeriums kam herein, um aufgeregt mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Alle hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry musste seine Geschichte immer wieder erzählen, und jedes Mal fühlte er am Ende ein Gefühl von Wärme und überwältigender Freude.

Die Party dauerte die ganze Nacht, und fast den ganzen nächsten Tag, während immer mehr Leute zu ihnen kamen. Sie brachten Getränke und Speisen mit, und alle umarmten sich und lachten und scherzten miteinander. Harry wurde schließlich von Peter aus der Halle gezerrt; Peter machte sich Sorgen wegen einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, die Fred und George Harry gaben – mit jedem Glas wurde er lauter und fröhlicher.

Am nächsten Tag erschienen im Tagespropheten nur frohe und ekstatische Nachrichten, die der gesamten Zaubererwelt Liebe und Friede und das Ende der Herrschaft von Terror und Angst verkündeten. Irgendwo in der Mitte gab es einen einseitigen Artikel mit dem Titel „FUDGE IM HARRY-POTTER-SKANDAL ENTLASSEN – Arthur Weasley Favorit als nächster Zaubereiminister". Am Montag der nächsten Woche zierte eine neue Schlagzeile das Titelblatt: „DREI HELDEN ERHALTEN DEN ORDEN DES MERLIN – Sirius Black, Severus Snape und Harry Potter erhalten die höchste Auszeichnung", und gerade mal zwei Wochen später betrat Harry die Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums. Er trug einen neuen Festumhang, und als er in die Halle kam, blitzen überall Kameras auf. Er grinste die Reporter an, seine Freunde standen in der ersten Reihe und Mrs. Weasley schluchzte froh in ein Taschentuch. Sirius ging links von ihm, Snape auf seiner rechten Seite. Sie gingen Mr. Weasley entgegen; er stand vor allen anderen neben einem Podest, auf dem ihre drei Medaillen lagen. In der Halle brachen Applaus und Jubel aus, während Mr. Weasley strahlte, ihre Hände schüttelte und ihnen den Orden des Merlin ansteckte. Als Harry in die Menge sah, die jubelte und applaudierte, merkte er, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen war. Der gesamte Raum schien vor Harmonie zu strahlen. Er grinste und winkte dem Publikum zu. Die Welt erwiderte sein Lächeln.


	31. Auf Wiedersehen, Hogwarts

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 31 – Auf Wiedersehen, Hogwarts

Der Rest von Harrys Schuljahr in Hogwarts verging in einem Strudel aus Partys und Feierlichkeiten. Da er der jüngste Mensch war, der je einen Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse, erhalten hatte, wurde er mit jeder Woche berühmter, und bis zum letzten Schultag waren bereits zwei Biographien erschienen, die auf der Bestseller-Liste bei Flourish und Blotts ganz oben standen. Schon zu bald war Harrys allerletzter Tag in Hogwarts gekommen. Er verbrachte ihn mit seinen Freunden lachend und scherzend in den Schlossgründen. Sie teilten sich Süßigkeiten und bereiteten sich auf den Abschlussball, der an diesem Abend stattfinden würde, vor.

Harry freute sich darauf. Es war quasi Tradition, dass sich die Schüler auf dem Abschlussball betranken, doch natürlich sahen die Lehrer nie den Alkohol, und machten sich auch nicht die Mühe, jemandem Strafarbeiten zu geben. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass sich die Lehrer den Feierlichkeiten auch selbst oft anschlossen.

Nach einem abendlichen Picknick am See machten sich Kainda und Hermine auf den Weg zum Schloss, um sich umzuziehen; sie ließen Ron, Draco und Harry mit dem Rest der Sandwiches zurück. Ron erzählte ihnen von dem Kleid, das Hermine anziehen würde.

„Und sie sagt, dass sie eine lila Schärpe um die Hüfte trägt. Satin oder Seide, keine Ahnung, welches Material. Hermine meint, dass am Bein ein langer Schlitz ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie hoch-lang oder Hermine-lang meint."

„Vermutlich Hermine-lang", meinte Draco. „Auch bekannt als kurz. Du gehst mit Kainda, oder Harry?"

Harry nickte und versuchte, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Er hatte Kaindas Festumhang noch nicht gesehen, aber Ginny hatte ihm zugeflüstert, dass er „sehr nett" sei.

„Mit wem gehst du?", fragte Ron Draco, nahm ein paar Trauben und steckte sie in den Mund, sodass er ein wenig wie ein Hamster aussah.

„Mit niemandem", sagte Draco cool. „Es ist aber nicht so, als hätte ich keine Angebote bekommen. Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson haben mich erste heute Morgen gefragt."

„Und du hast nein gesagt?", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte, du magst Pansy."

„Das war einmal", gähnte Draco und streckte sich auf dem Gras aus. „Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe höhere Standards. Ab diesem Moment werde ich nur noch mit Frauen ausgehen, die eine Aphrodite sind, sonst nichts."

„Was ist mit Snapes Schwester?", sagte Ron.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig. „Nun. Vielleicht mache ich eine oder zwei Ausnahme."

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und aßen weiter. Der Ball begann um acht Uhr, und hatte ein offenes Ende. Wenn alles so ablief wie bei anderen Partys, würden sie tanzen und trinken, bis man sie am nächsten Morgen zum Hogwarts-Express brachte. Harry hatte bereits seine Sachen gepackt, denn er hatte den vagen Verdacht (oder vielleicht die Hoffnung) dass er am Morgen einen zu starken Kater haben würde.

„Das würde Sirius aber nicht gefallen", meine Ron.

„Oh? Würde es nicht? Und wieso?", sagte Draco kalt.

Ron dachte einen Moment nach und begann dann, wild gestikulierend, zu erklären. „Sirius ist der Cousin deiner Mutter … und Andralyn ist Snapes Halbschwester. Wenn du also mit Andraly durchbrennst, dann wären Sirius und Snape verwandt."

„Das sind sie doch schon irgendwie", sagte Harry. Seit der Nacht des Sieges über Voldemort hatten Sirius, Snape und Peter ständig versucht, ihn zu schützen und sie ließen ihn kaum noch aus den Augen. Snape hatte es ihm erklärt. Obwohl Voldemort geschlagen war, gab es auf der Welt noch viele Todesser, die ihn verfolgen würden um Rache für die Niederlage ihres Meisters zu nehmen. Snape hatte jedoch auch gute Nachrichten für Harry; er zeigte ihm seinen linken Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden, ebenso wie Dracos.

Harry überlegte, welchen von den dreien gerade auf ihn aufpasste und sah in Richtung des Schlosses. Auf der Treppe sah er Pebblebank, Sirius und Lupin sitzen und sich unterhalten. Pebblebanks glitzernder oranger Umhang leuchtete im Sonnenlicht.

„Ich frag mich, was mit Rookwood passiert ist", sagte Ron nachdenklich und nahm sich noch ein Sandwich.

„Ich weiß, dass das Anwesen durchsucht wurde", sagte Draco. „Es stand im Tagespropheten. Sie fanden ein paar seiner Brüder, seine Frau und seine Schwester, aber nicht ihn. Isabis ist nach Askaban gebracht worden. Ich denke, das Kind ist bei ihrer Schwester, bis sie ein permanentes Zuhause finden."

Harry legte sich auf die Decke und streckte sich gähnend. Es war ein angenehmer Abend. Die Sonne leuchtete über dem Horizont und alles wurde langsam dunkel, bereitete sich auf die Nacht vor. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb acht.

„Wir sollten besser gehen", sagte er. „Der Ball beginnt in einer halben Stunde und Draco muss noch seine Haare glätten."

„Muss ich nicht", gab Draco zurück. Eine seiner Hände fuhr in sein Haar und begann, einzelne Strähnen glatt zu ziehen.

Ron gluckste. „Klar, Malfoy." Er setzte sich auf, streckte sich, und kam auf die Beine. Er steckte alle Reste in den Korb, während Harry die Decke aufrollte. Draco nahm ihre Taschen und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, wobei sie aufgeregt über den Ball sprachen.

* * *

Um Viertel vor acht waren alle Gryffindor Siebtklässler fertig und warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Verabredungen. Ron ging natürlich mit Hermine, Seamus wartete auf Lavender, Dean und Parvati gingen gemeinsam und Neville war alleine. Draco hatte angeboten, ihm ein Date mit Millicent Bulstrode zu verschaffen, aber Neville hatte abgelehnt. Harry würde um acht Uhr Kainda in der Eingangshalle treffen, und deshalb wartete er jetzt mit Ron.

Sie hörten, wie am Ende der Mädchentreppe eine Tür aufging. Ron wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wie Hermine, Parvati und Lavender erschienen. Parvati trug ein hübsches, goldenes Kleid und gut ausgewählten Schmuck. Lavender hatte ein spitzenbesetztes Kleid in Pink, und ihr Haar war zu einem Knoten gebunden, zu dem sie eine glänzende Haarspange in Form eines Schmetterlings trug. Als Ron Hermine sah, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie sehr hübsch aussah. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, lila Satinkleid mit einem Schlitz an der Seite und einer cremefarbenen Schärpe um die Hüfte. Sie hatte ihr Haar zurückgebunden und auf ihrem Kopf glitzerte eine kleine Tiara.

Ron stand auf und ging zu ihr. Hermine lächelte scheu. „Wie findest du mich?", sagte sie. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, legte sie ihre Hand auf Rons Kinn, um seinen Blick von ihrer Brust abzulenken. „Ron."

Seamus nahm Lavenders Arm und sie verließen den Gemeinschafsraum gefolgt von Dean und Parvati. Harry und Neville folgten Ron und Hermine. Harry war nicht überrascht, als draußen Sirius grinsend auf sie wartete.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte er. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste einbrechen und euch rausholen. Katie wartet in der Eingangshalle auf dich."

„Sie heißt Kainda", sagte Harry grinsend. „Kommst du auch?"

„Würde ich jemals eine Party verpassen?", sagte Sirius. Er trug einen dunkelroten Umhang und sein Orden des Merlin war an seine Brust gesteckt. Seit der Zeremonie wohnte er bei Lupin und hatte die Medaille immer getragen. Harry hatte einmal Lupin besucht, und hatte tatsächlich gesehen, wie Sirius das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, den Orden an das Handtuch um seine Hüfte gesteckt.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zur Eingangshalle. Sie war voller Siebtklässler die aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Harry fand Kainda schnell und ging zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an. Harry fand, sie sah noch hübscher als Hermine aus. Ihr Kleid war dunkelgrün und war aus glänzendem Samt. Um ihren Hals glitzerte ein smaragdgrüner Anhänger an einer dünnen, silbernen Kette.

„Du siehst hübsch aus", sagte Harry und umarmte sie.

„Du auch", sagte sie grinsend.

Draco kam von der anderen Seite der Halle auf sie zu. Harry war nicht überrascht, zu sehen, dass er ziemlich pompös angezogen war; er trug einen schwarzen Seidenumhang über einem Frackhemd. Sein Haar war mit einem schwarzen Band zurückgebunden. Er warf Harry ein Lächeln und ein Nicken zu, als er näher kam. Dann lehnte er sich zu Harry und flüsterte in dessen Ohr: „Ich habe einen Versorger gefunden."

„Wofür?", sagte Harry.

„Feuerwhiskey", sagte Draco mit einem gerissenen Lächeln. „Er meint, er könnte uns auch Zaubererwein besorgen. Hat er vorhin aus der Küche geholt, wo die Flaschen für die Abschiedsfeier der Lehrer bereitgestellt waren." Er steckte die Hand in eine Tasche und zeigte Harry einen kleinen Gegenstand, der aussah wie ein blauer Kieselstein, der halbiert worden war. „Das ist ein Privatsphäre-Schutz. Häng ihn einfach an eine Tür und kein Zauber der Welt kann sie öffnen. Er schafft auch einen starken Stille-Zauber. Interessiert?"

„Nein, danke", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich die Gelegenheit haben werde, ihn zu benutzen. Ron wird schon vor uns im Schlafsaal sein."

„Kostet nur fünf Galleonen", sagte Draco. „Gutes Angebot. Wenn du willst, verkauf ich Weasley einen, der nicht funktioniert und stattdessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht und einen Sonorus-Zauber ausführt. Wenn ich muss, geb ich dir auch noch eine Liste mit Passwörtern dazu."

Harry grinste. „Wenn Hermine und Ernie das herausfinden …"

Draco schnaubte. „Wissen sie schon. Ich hab Hermine versprochen, keine mehr zu verkaufen und die restlichen an McGonagall zu übergeben, und ich musste Macmillan einen Privatsphäre-Schutz gratis geben, damit er den Mund hält."

Die Türen zur Großen Halle gingen langsam auf. Harry legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um Kaindas Hüfte und sie gingen gemeinsam hinein. Der ganze Raum war mit glitzernden, weißen Girlanden geschmückt, Konfetti fiel von der Decke und Funken zierten die Wände. Ein langer Tisch voller Speisen stand an einer Wand, und eine Tür führte in einen Innenhof, in dem Harry kleine Tische mit Kerzen sah. Die Plattform, die Professor Pebblebank für Gemischte Magie nutze, war aufgebaut, und während die Siebtklässler die Halle betraten, begann dort eine Band zu spielen. Harry nahm Kainda an der Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Ron machte sich auf den Weg zum Buffet, aber Hermine zog ihn zu Harry und Kainda. Immer mehr Paare schlossen sich ihnen an und begannen, zu tanzen. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Rons Schulter um ihn unbemerkt ein wenig von ihr wegzuschieben. Kainda hingegen lehnte sich gegen Harry. Er legte seine Arme um sie.

„Ist dein Magen in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Natürlich geht es mir gut. Nur weil ich ein Kleid trage bestehe ich nicht plötzlich aus Glas." Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und seufzte. So tanzten sie. Sie waren nicht so energiegeladen wie die anderen Paare, aber das machte Harry nichts aus. Kaindas Haar roch seltsam süß, und der Geruch machte sich in seiner Nase breit, während sie tanzten.

„Mein Shampoo riecht nach Kiwi", sagte sie und beantwortete somit seine Frage, bevor er sie stellen konnte. Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, es gefällt dir."

„Mm-hmmm", sagte er und lächelte in ihr Haar. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was Draco mir vorhin angeboten hat."

„Privatsphäre-Schutz?", sagte sie.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Er hat mir auch einen angeboten", sagte sie leise lachend. Sie küsste seine Wange. „Ich denke, Ron hat einen gekauft."

Harry grinste. „Hab ich mir gedacht." Sie drehten sich vorsichtig und langsam, wobei er den Geruch ihres Haares und ihre Wärme genoss. „Hey, Kainda?"

„Mm?"

„Morgen … wohin wirst du mit dem Zug fahren? Ich meine … du fährst nach Hause, oder? Zurück zu deinen Eltern …?"

„Das sollte ich", sagte Kainda seufzend. „Aber ich will eigentlich nicht. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis man herausfindet, dass meine Eltern Todesser waren, und dann werde ich sowieso rausgeworfen. Aber ich habe sonst nichts, wo ich hingehen kann …"

„Natürlich hast du das", sagte er lächelnd. „Du kannst zum Grimmauld Platz kommen, mit mir, Draco, Sirius und den Weasleys."

„Wirklich, Harry?" Sie sah ihn an, Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen. „Du bist so lieb", sagte sie und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Schläfe. „Danke …"

Er grinste. „Kein Problem. Es wird schön sein, wenn du bei uns bist."

„Ist es noch dein Haus, oder gehört es jetzt wieder Sirius Black? Er ist ja immerhin von den Toten zurückgekehrt."

„Es gehört uns beiden", sagte Harry. Das Lied ging zu Ende und er legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte, um sie zum Buffet zu führen. „Er sollte Spaß machen, dieser Sommer. Ich meine, wir werden ihn alle gemeinsam verbringen."

„Wohin fährt Professor Snape?", fragte sie.

Harry fühlte ein kleines Stechen in der Brust. „Er bleibt in Hogwarts." Mit dieser Sache kam er noch nicht ganz klar. Severus blieb in der Schule, wohin Harry vermutlich nie zurückkehren würde, und sie würden sich nur noch selten treffen können. Die Arbeitszeiten von Professoren und Auroren waren immens. Von nun an würde es auch keine Treffen des Ordens des Phönix mehr geben. Harry wusste, dass sie noch ihre telepathische Verbindung hatten, und der Beschützerbund würde sie mehr oder weniger weiter verbinden, doch sie würden sich nicht mehr so nahe stehen.

Snape stand gerade am Buffet, als Harry und Kainda dort ankamen. Er warf Harry ein fast unsichtbares Lächeln zu und gab ihm einen Teller. Harry, dessen gute Laune durch die Aussicht, Snape nie wieder zu sehen, etwas gedrückt war, nahm den Teller und legte ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu Essen darauf.

„Ich werd versuchen, einen Tisch in der Nähe von Ron und Hermine zu bekommen", sagte Kainda und verschwand wieder auf der Tanzfläche und ließ Harry und Snape alleine. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das absichtlich gemacht hatte und er war ihr dafür sehr dankbar.

„Ähm", sagte er als Begrüßung.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Potter? Wie ich sehe, bist du noch nicht betrunken."

„Ich …. möchte mit Ihnen reden", sagte Harry. „Über … den Abschied."

„Ja, ich habe mir gedacht, dass das bald passieren würde." Snape legte etwas Knoblauch auf seinen Salatteller. „Du gerätst in Panik, weil du mich nicht wiedersehen wirst. Korrekt?"

„Korrekt", sagte Harry. Es machte keinen Sinn, lange um den heißen Brei zu reden.

„Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen", sagte Snape. „Du wirst mich wieder sehen. Auroren müssen einige Jahre der Ausbildung in Form von Kursen und Training absolvieren. Ich unterrichte den Kurs für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich werde dich für die nächsten drei bis fünf Jahre unterrichten."

Harry versuchte, nicht zu glücklich auszusehen. „In Hogwarts?"

„Nein", sagte Snape. „Im Ministerium. Es gibt dort einen Unterrichtsraum, wo die Kurse normalerweise stattfinden. Ich wähle die Termine so, dass sie in meinen Stundenplan in Hogwarts passen. Sie beginnen im September, aber bis dahin wird es dich freuen, dass ich jede Woche vorbeikommen werde, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht und den Schaden zu begutachten, den Black in meiner Abwesenheit anrichten wird."

„Jede Woche? Immer?"

„Immer." Snapes Augen glitzerten ein wenig. „Du entkommst mir nicht so einfach."

Harry lachte. Er nahm sich etwas zu Essen und verließ Snape, der ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall begann, und ging hinaus in den Hof. Das sanfte Licht von Elfen ließ alles glitzerten; sie flogen an den efeubedeckten Wänden entlang. Seine Freunde hatten Tische nebeneinander gefunden. Er ging mit seinem Teller zu ihnen. Lange Zeit sprachen sie miteinander, aßen, und genossen die Gesellschaft der anderen, bis Draco aufstand und in die Große Halle ging. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einer schwarzen Tasche zurück. Hermine beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie er damit zu ihnen kam.

„Und was ist das?", sagte sie besorgt.

Draco setzte sich, öffnete die Tasche und nahm sechs rote und orange Flaschen heraus. „Feuerwhiskey", grinste er. Er öffnete eine Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Er zitterte. „Wunderbar."

Ron nahm ihm die Flasche ab. Hermine öffnete den Mund, um sich zu beschweren, aber er hatte schon einen Schluck genommen und hustete. Draco klopfte auf seinen Rücken und lachte.

„Weicher Abgang", sagte er und bot Harry die Flasche an. „Komm schon Harry. Es ist unsere letzte Nacht in Hogwarts."

Harry nahm die Flasche und trank, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Der Whiskey brannte in seinem Hals, nicht so warm wie Butterbier, sondern kräftiger und irgendwie pfeffrig. Er schaffte es, ein Husten zu unterdrücken und gab Draco grinsend wieder die Flasche. „Wow."

Draco lachte und nahm noch ein paar Schlucke, bevor Kainda ihm die Flasche wegnahm und selbst trank. Harry war darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Feuerwhiskey zu trinken, denn er wollte unbedingt sehen, wer die Auswirkungen am längsten aushalten konnte. Draco war immer noch vollkommen ruhig und cool als drei der sechs Flaschen leer waren, aber Rons Gesicht wurde wunderbar rot und er lachte dauernd ohne Grund. Kainda redete ziemlich laut, und schon nach ein paar Schlucken kicherte Hermine ständig.

Draco wedelte mit der Flasche vor Harrys Gesicht. „Komm schon … du hast fast nichts getrunken. Die letzte Chance, bevor wir die Schule verlassen und verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene werden."

Harry nahm sie und öffnete den Verschluss. Er trank, wobei er immer nur kleine Schlucke nahm, damit sein Hals nicht zu stark brannte, doch schon bald gewöhnte er sich an das Gefühl. Er genoss es sogar. Er hörte zu, wie die anderen über vollkommen lächerliche Dinge lachte, und langsam sah er ein, wie lustig sie waren. Ron ahmte Professor McGonagall wunderbar nach. Draco gab ihm mehr, und dann versuchte Ron, zu tanzen und fiel hin. Ein paar andere Dinge passierten auch noch; sie verschwammen in einem Abend aus Lachen und Witzen, und dann kam Sirius zu ihnen. Draco verließ sie und kam bald mit mehr Alkohol zurück. Die nächste Zeit war noch verschwommener und glücklicher, und Sirius lachte so laut, dass die Vögel im Verbotenen Wald aufgeschreckt wurden. Endlich wurde es dunkel, und sie waren immer noch draußen im Hof. Harrys Gedanken wurden ein wenig klarer, als er merkte, dass sich die Tür öffnete. Er drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, wer es war. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck, und dann merkte er, wie alle still wurden. Er drehte sich um; seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und er hielt immer noch die Flasche in der Hand. Die Welt schien sich langsam von links nach rechts zu wiegen, aber er erkannte trotzdem Snape, er vor ihm stand und missbilligend die Stirn runzelte.

Harry versuchte, die Flasche unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, und schaffte es sogar, ein Rülpsen zu unterdrücke, aber im nächsten Moment entkam es ihm als lauter Schluckauf.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken", sagte er mit dem nächsten Hicksen.

Snapes Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. Er wandte sich Sirius zu. „Und das ist deine Vorstellung davon, auf den Jungen aufzupassen?"

Sirius, der mindesten doppelt so viel Feuerwhiskey wie Harry getrunken hatte, war zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt, um zu antworten. Schließlich fiel er sogar fast vom Stuhl, lachte jedoch wie verrückt weiter.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zur Seite. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Snape direkt neben ihm. Er hatte sich schnell bewegt, ohne dass Harry es bemerkt hatte. Harry fragte sich, wie er das geschafft hatte, bevor er wieder versuchte, eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen. Sein linkes Auge war fast geschlossen, und ihm war bewusst, dass sein Haar noch unordentlicher war als sonst. Er hickste wieder.

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit. „Nun gut. Malfoy, geht zu Boot und hol noch mehr zu trinken." Er ließ ein paar Goldmünzen in Dracos Hand fallen. „Ich werde Potter beibringen, wie man ein paar Drinks aushält."

Alle jubelten. Draco kam mit mehr Feuerwhiskey zurück, und Harry und Snape begannen, zu trinken.

* * *

Das erste Gefühl, dessen sich Harry bewusst wurde, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war, dass er auf etwas Hartem und Schmerzhaften lag, das eine seltsame Form hatte. Stufen, erkannte er. Er hatte auch Kopfschmerzen, die einen Büffel umbringen konnten. Er stöhnte und öffnete ein Auge. Alles war so schmerzhaft hell, dass er es wieder schloss. Wie viel hatte er letzte Nacht getrunken? Er erinnerte sich schemenhaft an ein Trinkspiel, und dass er auf dem Tisch getanzt hatte. Von dem Schmerz in seinem rechten Schienbein schloss er darauf, dass er auch vom Tisch gefallen war. Er stöhnte und kuschelte sich näher an die Person, die er festhielt, wer auch immer es war.

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er da tat und öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Er sah sich um. Er lag auf der Treppe vor dem Schloss und trug die Schärpe von Hermines Kleid wie einen Schal um den Hals. Er trug zudem Schuhe, die wie Kaindas High-Heels aussahen. Er blinzelte und hob den Blick. Ron kuschelte sich an ihn; er trug Hermines Kleid und festliches Make-Up. Harry starrte ihn nur ungläubig an, bis Ron schläfrig grunzte und aufwachte.

Er starrte Harry an, der den Blick erwiderte. Ein Moment Stille folgte, bis Ron langsam sagte: „Ich glaube, das ist einer der Momente, über den wir nie wieder reden werden."

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry.

„Ähm … weißt du, warum ich ein Kleid trage?"

„Nein. Warum hab ich Kaindas High-Heels an?"

Ron setzte sich müde stöhnend auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich erinnere mich … an irgendeine Wette … wir mussten zu Hagrid laufen, aber wir wurden ausgesperrt …" Er sah seine Hände an, die mit rotem Lippenstift und Eyeliner beschmiert waren. „Ähm …"

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade von einem Auto überfahren worden, aber er kam irgendwie auf die Beine und stützte sich am Schlosstor ab. „Wie spät ist es?"

Ron sah auf die Uhr. „Ich glaube, das ist eine Sechs."

„Komm schon", sagte Harry schläfrig, und versuchte, das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. „Wir sollten zum Gryffindorturm gehen und dein Make-Up loswerden, bevor es die ganze Schule sieht ..."

Er schob das Tor auf und sie fielen fast in die Eingangshalle. Harrys Beine wollten nicht funktionieren. Beim Versuch, mit den High-Heels zu laufen brach er sich fast den Knöchel, weshalb er sie schnell auszog. Ron folgte ihm in Hermines Kleid und ignorierte dabei stur das Kichern, das von den Portraits ausging. Als sie den Korridor der Fetten Dame erreichten sahen sie Sirius. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Boden und schnarchte markerschütternd. Harry ging zu ihm und stieß ihn an. Sirius stöhnte und versuchte, ihn zu verscheuchen.

„Sirius", stöhnte Harry. Er drehte ihn um. „Komm schon … wach auf …"

Im Korridor hinter ihnen ertönten Schritte. Harry sah sich müde um und erblickte Snape, der vollkommen wach schien. „Ah", sagte er frisch. „Guten Morgen. Und wie habt ihr geschlafen?"

Harry stöhnte nur als Antwort.

Snape gluckste leise. „Und ihr werdet euch freuen zu erfahren, dass ich Mr. Malfoy überreden konnte, mir die Filmrolle seiner Kamera für zehn Galleonen zu verkaufen. Es sind wirklich interessante Fotos dabei. Vielleicht möchtet ihr sie eines Tages sehen."

Harry bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen und ließ Sirius weiter schlafend auf dem Boden liegen. „Oh, was hab ich letzte Nacht getan? Sagen Sie es mir einfach jetzt, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Snape grinste. „Ah, vieles, Potter, doch ich denke, das wirst du noch bald genug erfahren. Übrigens, Weasley, Granger möchte vermutlich ihre Unterwäsche zurück. Ich schlage vor, du entfernst sie bald vom Kopf des Wasserspeiers vor Dumbledores Büro, bevor die Erstklässler die Gelegenheit haben, sie zu sehen."

* * *

Die Reise mit dem Hogwarts-Express war für Harry sehr emotional. Keiner wollte wirklich sehen, wie das Schloss in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde, während der Zug dem Horizont entgegen fuhr und einen sehr glücklichen Teil ihres Lebens beendete. Hermine hatte sie zwar daran erinnert, dass nun ein besserer Teil begann, doch Harry fand es schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, als ihm klar wurde, dass er zum allerletzten Mal im Hogwarts-Express saß. Er hatte sich in der Eingangshalle von seinen Lehrern verabschiedet, und sie alle hatten ihm viel Glück für die Zukunft gewünscht. Es war besonders schwierig, sich von Lupin, Alrister und Dumbledore zu verabschieden. Er wusste, dass Lupin ihn während des Sommers besuchen würde, und Alrister hatte angekündigt, dass er ein paar Mal zum Abendessen kommen würde, aber letzten Endes wusste Harry, dass er sie nicht mehr wirklich sehen würde. Abschiede waren einfach schwierig.

Die Sonne ging unter, als der Hogwarts-Express um eine Kurve fuhr und Bahnsteig 9 ¾ erreichte. Sie sprachen darüber, was sie nun mit ihrem Leben machen würden.

„Mum und Dad haben mir ein wenig Geld gegeben, damit ich mir in Hogsmeade ein kleines Haus kaufen und nach einem Job suchen kann", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub, ich fahr zurück zu Gran, zumindest vorerst. Ich möchte aber schon mal ein eigenes Haus haben."

„Und alle anderen kommen mit zu mir", sagte Harry.

„Ähm", sagte Ron. Harry sah ihn an. Ron rutschte ein wenig näher zu Hermine. „Ich zieh bald bei ´Mine ein", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln. „In Hogsmeade, weißt du."

Harry grinste. „Großartig! Ihr müsst uns aber trotzdem besuchen kommen, mindestens jede zweite Woche. Und uns zum Abendessen einladen."

Der Zug blieb am Gleis stehen und Rauch stieg von der Lokomotive auf. Harry und seine Freunde holten ihr Gepäck, verließen den Zug und schlossen die Tür. Sie blieben stehen, bis der Hogwarts-Express die Station wieder verließ und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Harry fühlte sich seltsam. Irgendwie traurig, aber auch stolz und unabhängig. Den Schulzug zum letzten Mal zu sehen war das Zeichen, dass er erwachsen war. Eine ganz neue Welt wartete nun auf ihn.

Ron legte einen Arm um Hermine. Sie umarmte und küsste ihn. „Ich seh dich bald", sagte sie lächelnd. Dann umarmte sie alle anderen, wünschte ihnen viel Glück und fuhr mit ihrem Gepäckwagen zurück durch die Barriere in die Muggelwelt. Neville verabschiedete sich winkend und ging zu seiner Großmutter, und dann kam schon Lunas Vater auf sie zu. Er sah so aus wie sie, mit etwas hervortretenden Augen und einem verträumten Blick.

Zu Harrys Überraschung folgte ihm Professor Feather. Luna umarmte ihren Vater und dann die Professorin. Sie begrüßte sie mit: „Hallo, Tantchen …"

„Sie ist deine Tante?", sagte Harry überrascht. „Warum hast du das nie gesagt?"

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt nie gefragt."

„Warte", sagte Ron, als Luna sich umdrehte, um zu gehen. Er lief zu ihr, steckte die Hand in seine Tasche und holte Sneezy heraus. „Er möchte sich von Bucket verabschieden."

Luna hielt Bucket fest und zeigte ihn Sneezy. Sneezy tätschelte Buckets Nase. „Wiedersehen, Kate." Bucket miaute und streckte die Pfote nach Sneezy aus. Alle winkten, als Luna mit ihrem Vater vom Bahnsteig verschwand.

„Nun", sagte Harry und wandte sich Ron, Ginny, Kainda und Draco zu. Er lächelte. „Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?"

Kainda nahm seine Hand und die anderen nickten. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Barriere in den King's Cross Bahnhof. Harry fühlte ein Stechen als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er vermutlich zum letzten Mal durch diese Wand ging. Er warf einen Blick zurück, wollte ein letztes Mal den Bahnsteig sehen, aber es war zu spät. Die Barriere hatte sich schon geschlossen.

Doch es war gar nicht das letzte Mal, dass er den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ sah. Denn in diesem Moment kümmerte sich ein Angestellter des Ministeriums um die UTZ Ergebnisse; er suchte nach einer Eule, um sie nach Hogwarts zu schicken. In der Mitte der Liste stand „Harry James Potter", und nachdem seine Ergebnisse auf Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch landeten, erhielt er eine unerwartete Überraschung.


	32. Verrückter Meister Potter

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 32 – Verrückter Meister Potter

Es war bereits ein Monat vergangen, seit Harry Hogwarts verlassen hatte. In dieser Zeit war einiges passiert. Sie hatten eine Anzeige für Apparier-Unterricht im Tagespropheten gesehen und sich dafür angemeldet. Ron und Hermine waren gemeinsam in ein Haus in Hogsmeade gezogen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Ginny wohnten nun wieder im Fuchsbau; somit blieben Harry, Draco und Kainda am Grimmauld Platz, unter den wachsamen Blicken von Sirius. Draco hatte noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sich einen Job zu suchen, doch das machte Harry nichts aus. Kainda bekam jeden Tag den Tagespropheten, aus dem sie interessante Jobangebote ausschnitt und an das neue Notizbrett in der Küche klemmte. Harry wollte noch auf seine UTZ Ergebnisse warten, bevor er nach einem Job suchte. Im Moment war er zufrieden, wenn er mit Draco zu Hause sitzen und sein Leben als reicher, junger, voll ausgebildeter Zauberer genießen konnte. Draco ging jede Woche an ein paar Abenden in verschiedene Clubs im Muggel-London, weshalb am Notizbrett auch die Telefonnummern verschiedener Mädchen hingen. Kainda hatte sich eines von Mrs. Weasleys Kochbüchern ausgeborgt und ein paar Rezepte kopiert und ebenfalls aufgehängt. Harry und Kainda erledigten den Großteil des Kochens. Manchmal versuchte auch Draco sein Glück, jedoch nicht oft. Sirius liebte es, Gesellschaft zu haben. Er war begeistert von der neuen Ausstattung und war über den Verlust des Portraits seiner Mutter nicht traurig. Außerdem war er entschlossen, das Haus in eine Junggesellenbude zu verwandeln. Im Kühlschrank war immer Bier, das Radio lief laut und irgendjemand trug immer ein offenes Hemd. Kainda schien das nichts auszumachen, eigentlich schien sie es sogar zu genießen. Harry wusste von Ron, dass Hermine sehr auf Ordnung in ihrem Haus bedacht war. Kainda sah das ganz anders. Wenn Böden oder Wände oder Fenster dreckig wurden, sprach sie einfach einen schnellen Zauber und beließ es dabei. Das Haus sah immer ein wenig unordentlich aus, wenn Kainda sich durchsetzen konnte. Sie sagte, sie wollte, dass ihr Haus so aussah, als würde tatsächlich jemand darin wohnen.

Es war ein warmer, heller und sonniger Samstagmorgen. Harry wachte auch, gähnte und streckte die Hand nach Kainda neben ihm aus. Sie war nicht da. Er stolperte aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wo er sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser wusch. Es fühlte sich eisig an, erfrischte ihn aber genug, damit er seine Augen ordentlich öffnen und sein Spiegelbild betrachten konnte. Harry trug zum Schlafen für gewöhnlich nur Pyjama-Hosen. Er lächelte ein wenig und betrachtete das neue Tattoo auf seinem Oberarm; er hatte sich in der ersten Woche nach Schulschluss ‚Kainda' in einem magischen Tattoo-Studio in der Winkelgasse tätowieren lassen. Draco ließ sich einen komplizierten Drachen auf den unteren Rücken stechen und Sirius bekam einen Grimm zwischen die Schulterblätter.

Harry gähnte noch einmal und verließ das Badezimmer. Draußen im Korridor traf er auf Sirius, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam. Sie grunzten sich zum Gruß zu und stolperten über die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Dort fanden sie Kainda, die einen Morgenmantel trug und das Frühstück auf den Tisch zauberte. Sie lächelte, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Morgen", sagte sie. Sie stellte Teller voller Speck und Eier vor ihnen auf den Tisch und umarmte Harry.

Er grinste und küsste ihre Wange. „Danke, Kai."

„Wo ist denn Blondie heute?", fragte Sirius, setzte sich und begann hungrig, sein Frühstück zu essen.

„Er schläft noch", sagte Kainda. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab raus und beschwor zwei rauchende Tassen Kaffee herauf. „Ich hab letzte Nacht gehört, wie er nach Hause gekommen ist. Ich glaube, er war in einem Club – ihr wisst ja, wie er ist."

Harry nahm einen langen Schluck Kaffee. Er liebte es, nach dem Aufwachen Kaindas Kochkünste zu genießen. Sie war wunderbar. Sirius schloss sich ihr oft an und machte Eier und Speck für sie, aber das war einfach nicht das gleiche.

Harry wurde in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als am Fenster ein leises Geräusch ertönte. Er blickte auf uns sah drei Eulen auf dem Fenstersims sitzen. Eine davon war Hedwig, die anderen beiden waren Schuleulen. Alle drei trugen Briefe mit einem offiziell wirkenden Wappen. Harrys Magen schien sich bei dem Anblick zusammenzuziehen. Er sprang auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eulen flatterten herein. Eine gab ihren Brief an Kainda, die andere flog die Treppe hinauf zu Dracos Zimmer, während Hedwig Harry seinen Brief gab. Sie setzte sich dann auf seine Stuhllehne und beobachtete ihn neugierig. Harry sah Kainda an.

„Du zuerst", sagte er.

Sie nickte und öffnete vorsichtig den Brief, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss. Sie entfaltete das Pergament und überflog ihn den Text schnell; ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Nichts Schlechteres als A! Nicht schlecht … Ich hab ein A in Zaubertränke, also hab ich's zumindest geschafft. Hey, O in Muggelkunde! Das find ich ziemlich gut."

„Genial", sagte er grinsend und umarmte sie. „Gut gemacht."

Draco erschien in der Küchentür, den Brief in der Hand und von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend. „Alles mindestens E. O in Astronomie und Zaubertränke."

„Gratuliere", sagte Kainda. Sie umarmte Draco und gab ihm Frühstück und eine Tasse Kaffee. „Nun kannst du anfangen, nach einem Job zu suchen."

Sie lachte, als Draco schnaubte. „Warum? Ein Job wäre für mich nur Zeitvertreib. Ich hab mein Malfoy-Erbe, und davon kann ich noch lange leben. Ich werd mich fürs erste rumtreiben lassen und sehen, ob ich was Interessantes finde. Wenn nicht, ist es mir auch egal. Immerhin ist es nicht so, als ob – Potter? Was ist los?"

Harry hatte gerade seinen Umschlag geöffnet und seine Noten gesehen. Sein Gesicht zeigte seine Überraschung. „Sie … sie hat mich doch erwischt", sagte er. „Madam Ivy. Seht mal."

Er zeigte Draco seinen Brief. Er hatte ein M in Verwandlung, ein A in Zauberkunst, und ein S in Geschichte der Zauberei. Draco überflog den Rest der Liste. Harry hatte ein O in Zaubertränke, Reine Künste und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und dann noch ein E in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

„Sie hat sie manipuliert", sagte Harry. „Ich glaub's nicht. Ich brauch doch wirklich gute Noten in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, um in die Auroren-Ausbildung aufgenommen zu werden … sie hat sie manipuliert, damit ich es nicht schaffe. Aber wie? Sie ist tot."

Draco war einen Moment still, bevor er vorsichtig sagte: „Sieh mal, Potter … glaub jetzt nicht, dass ich Etwas gegen dich sage, aber wenn sie dich davon abhalten wollte, Auror zu werden, hätte sie einfach dafür gesorgt, dass du in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchfällst. Das wäre doch am einfachsten gewesen. Aber du hast in der Dunklen Künste Prüfung alle Punkte, und sogar noch zehn Bonuspunkte. Und wie du gesagt hast … sie ist tot. Sie kann sie nicht verändert haben. Das ist unlogisch. Und … naja, du warst nicht gerade in Topform während der Prüfungen, oder?"

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Glaubst du, dass ich selbst daran schuld bin, dass ich meine Noten versaut habe?" Er interpretierte Dracos Stille richtig. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen; er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel und hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. All seine Hoffnung und Zukunftspläne hatten darauf beruht, dass er Auror wurde. Mit solchen Noten hatte er aber keine Chance, jemals aufgenommen zu werden.

Sirius legte einen Arm um ihn. „Komm schon, Harry … lass dich nicht unterkriegen … ich bin auch bei ein paar Prüfungen durchgefallen. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Wahrsagen, Arithmantik … ich glaub, ich bin damals mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen. Ich hab nicht ordentlich gelernt."

„Aber du hast nicht deine gesamte Zukunft auf den Noten aufgebaut", sagte Harry dumpf.

„Doch, das hab ich", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln. „Ich wollte Arithmantik-Lehrer werden, aber eigentlich nur, um Snape zu ärgern. Aber ohne meinen UTZ in Artihmantik hatte ich natürlich keine Chance mehr. Also musste ich stattdessen Auror werden."

„Du warst ein Auror?", brachte Harry hervor. „Warum hast du das nie erzählt?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht so toll, wie alle immer behaupten, Harry."

„Oh ja", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Man jagt und fängt nur Dunkle Zauberer, erlebt jeden Tag Abenteuer und verdient Berge von Gold. Absolut schwach."

Sirius seufzte und tätschelte seinen Arm. Kainda und Draco sahen mitfühlend aus, und Kainda machte ihm noch eine Tasse Kaffee, doch Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr hungrig oder durstig. Er ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Sein Traum, ein Auror zu werden, war zerbrochen. Er nahm den Umschlag noch einmal in die Hand, um den Brief noch einmal wütend zu lesen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass am Ende einen Notiz war; er erkannte McGonagalls Handschrift. „Potter – bitte kommen Sie am 20. Juli zu einer Notfall-Berufsberatung. Ich weiß, dass Sie diese Noten nicht erwartet haben. Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Professor M. McGonagall."

* * *

Bis zum 20. Juli hatte Harry seinen Apparations-Test geschafft und seine Lizenz bekommen. Als er an diesem Morgen aufwachte, küsste er Kainda zum Abschied, bekam eine Viel-Glück Umarmung von Sirius und apparierte direkt nach Hogsmeade. Es war ein ziemlich warmer, sonniger Morgen. Er konnte Vogelgezwitscher von den Dächern hören, während er durch das Dorf nach Hogwarts ging. Er ging den engen, gewundenen Pfad entlang, den jedes Jahr die von den Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen nahmen, und nach etwa einer halben Stunde erschien das bekannte Schloss am Horizont. Der Anblick war für Harry sehr beruhigend. Nachdem er seine UTZ-Resultate bekommen hatte, hatte er den Tagespropheten nach interessant aussehenden Jobs durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden. Die Aussicht auf das Gespräch mit McGonagall, welches seine Probleme lösen sollte, beruhigte ihn. Immerhin war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.

Er ging durch eines der riesigen Tore, die die Schlossgründe begrenzten. Einer der Sicherheitsdrachen trottete zu ihm herüber und blieb vor ihm stehen. Nachdem er Harry eingehend beschnuppert und ihn für vertrauenswürdig befunden hatte, konnte Harry über den ansteigenden Rasen gehen und schließlich die Tür zur Eingangshalle öffnen.

Wieder in Hogwarts zu sein sorgte irgendwie dafür, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er hatte zuvor nie bemerkt, dass Hogwarts ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Zuhause ausstrahlte. Hogwarts war immerhin der erste Ort gewesen, an dem er wirklich glücklich gewesen war, und zurück zu sein gab ihm das Gefühl, dass seine Situation nicht ganz so schlimm war.

Er ging durch die leeren, stillen Korridore zu McGonagalls Büro. Die Menschen in den Portraits lächelten und winkten ihm zu, und er grinste zurück. Er traf sogar den Fast Kopflosen Nick, der ihn wie einen alten Freund begrüßte. Dann erreichte er McGonagalls Büro und klopfte an die Tür.

Die Tür ging auf und schon stand er vor seiner alten Hauslehrerin. Nun, da sie ihm kein Nachsitzen mehr aufbrummen konnte, wirkte sie weniger furchteinflößend. „Ah", sagte sie. „Kommen Sie rein, Potter. Ich habe Sie schon erwartet."

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Tisch, sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille an.

„Ich denke, Sie haben bereits erkannt, dass Sie mit Ihren Noten kein Auror werden können, Potter", sagte sie ruhig. Er nickte. „Sie haben jetzt aber einige Möglichkeiten", sagte sie und nahm einen Stapel Prospekte aus einer Schreibtischschublade und legte sie vor ihn hin. „Sie könnten zum Beispiel einen zweijährigen Kurs in Verwandlung oder Zauberkunst besuchen, um ihre UTZ Prüfung zu wiederholen. Wir können Ihnen auch anbieten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen, und die gesamten zwei Jahre der UTZ Kurse zu wiederholen. Oder, wenn Sie sich nicht zu den Sechstklässlern gesellen wollen, könnten wir uns einige andere Karriereoptionen ansehen und herausfinden, welche für Sie passend sind."

Sie gab ihm die Prospekte. Er sah sie still durch und hörte nur halb ihrem Kommentar zu. Sie erklärte ihm die verschiedenen Berufe, doch nichts sprach ihn an, bis er ein marineblaues Heftchen in die Hand nahm und dessen Titelblatt sah – „Sie wollen also Magie unterrichten? Es gibt an der Merlin Akademie einen Platz für Sie!"

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry und zeigt es McGonagall.

„Hmmm", sagte sie und sah das Prospekt mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an. „Die Merlin Akademie ist eine andere Zauberschule, irgendwo in Amerika. Im Vergleich zu Hogwarts ist sie weniger akademisch orientiert, doch es ist eine gute Schule, aus der einige gute Hexen und Zauberer hervorgegangen sind."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Er hatte noch nicht in Betracht gezogen, zu unterrichten. Er blätterte durch das Prospekt. „Muss man dafür eine spezielle Ausbildung oder Kurse machen?"

„Nein", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Die Zauberergemeinschaft geht mit Lehrern und deren Ausbildung gänzlich anders um als die Muggelwelt. Wenn Sie zu unterrichten beginnen, bekommen Sie zuerst für eine Weile den Titel Meister. Wenn die Abteilung für Magische Ausbildung entscheidet, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit gut machen, werden Sie zum Professor befördert, wenn Sie es wollen."

Harry begann, sich für diese Idee zu begeistern. „Das klingt gut", sagte er. „Aber ich will nicht nach Amerika ziehen und alle meine Freunde verlassen …"

McGonagall sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. „In Hogwarts ist vor kurzem eine Stelle frei geworden … wissen Sie, es gibt Pläne, während des nächsten Jahres eine neue Halle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bauen, und Professor Lupin hat sich bereit erklärt, den Bau zu überwachen, anstatt zu unterrichten. Sie verstehen also, dass wir eine Stelle frei haben. Sie haben immerhin ein O in dem Fach, und Professor Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen, eine geeignete Person zu finden, um das Kollegium wieder aufzustocken."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Wirklich? Ich kann nach Hogwarts kommen und unterrichten? Ich … das wäre super! Das klingt brillant!"

McGonagall lächelte und nahm eine Pergamentrolle aus einer Schublade. Sie rollte sie auf, gab ihm eine Feder und ließ ihn unterschreiben. Dann stand sie auf. „Sehr gut", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus. Er schüttelte sie begeistert. „Wunderbar, Potter", sagte sie. „Das ist uns eine große Hilfe. Danke."

Harry grinste. Die Vorstellung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten sprach ihn eindeutig an, und er konnte es nicht erwarten, im September zu beginnen. „Danke, Professor. Ich bin wirklich dankbar. Ich denke, ich muss mich noch um viel kümmern … den Lehrplan ansehen und all das …"

„Ah, natürlich", sagte sie. „Professor Snape ist gerade in seinem Quartier, und er kennt den Lehrplan auswendig. Ich schlage vor, Sie sprechen mit ihm. Ich werde inzwischen Professor Dumbledore informieren, dass wir einen neuen Kollegen gefunden haben."

Sie öffnete die Tür für ihn und lächelte, als er das Büro verließ. Bevor er draußen war, sprach sie noch einmal.

„Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal Potter", sagte sie mit einen kleinen Lächeln. „Sie werden ein wunderbarer Meister der Zaubertränke sein."

Und bevor Harry überhaupt verstand, was sie gesagt hatte, war die Tür schon geschlossen. Er stand wie vor den Kopf gestoßen da und fragte sich, ob er sie falsch verstanden hatte. Meister der Zaubertränke? Und dann wurde es ihm klar. Wenn Professor Lupin nicht mehr Dunkle Künste unterrichtete, und die Stelle frei war, würde Snape sie natürlich sofort annehmen, weshalb die Stelle aus Zaubertrank-Lehrer frei wurde. Er stöhnte und verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Er überlegte, ob er zurück ins Büro gehen und versuchen sollte, McGonagall zu erklären, dass es ein Fehler war und er nicht Zaubertränke unterrichten wollte, aber dann wurde ihm klar, wie dumm das wäre. Und wirklich, was war so schlimm daran, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten? Er könnte die Kerker neu dekorieren, den ganzen kalten Stein loswerden, ein paar falsche Fenster und Licht installieren … es würde nicht so schlimm sein. Er könnte vielleicht sogar als erster netter Zaubertrank-Lehrer in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen. Er lächelte ein wenig und machte sich leichten Schrittes auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte Pläne für viele Veränderungen.

Er klopfte fröhlich an die Tür zu Snapes Quartier. Nach einer kurzen Pause öffnete sich die Tür. Snape stand vor ihm, die Ärmel nach oben gerollt und das lange Haar nach hinten gebunden. Er sah Harry stirnrunzelnd an.

„Potter", sagte er. Harry konnte sehen, dass hinter ihm alle Habseligkeiten in Kisten verstaut waren und Hauselfen, die volle Taschen trugen, herum stolperten. „Was machst du hier?", sagte Snape.

Harry grinste. „Ich bin hier, um mein neues Quartier einzurichten."

Snape warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Und was bedeutet das genau?"

„Ich ziehe ein", sagte Harry. Er ging in Snapes ehemaliges Quartier und sah sich um. Er würde nicht so schlimm sein, wenn es wärmer und heller und die Dekoration anders wäre. „Ich bin der neue Meister der Zaubertränke."

„Bist du nicht", sagte Snape.

„Bin ich", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Snape rieb sich die Stirn. „Warum, Potter?"

„Weil ich gerade mit McGonagall gesprochen habe", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Und sie sagte, ich könnte hier einen Job haben, weil ich kein Auror werden kann, und Sie sind der neue Lehrer für Dunkle Künste. Sind Sie nicht zufrieden damit?"

Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang an, und dann machte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit. „Du verlierst den Verstand, wenn du den Job freiwillig angenommen hast."

„Den nennen Sie mich den Verrückten Meister Potter", sagte Harry freundlich. Er grinste. „Nun, ich muss mir von Fred und George Super-Klatscher-Dekoration besorgen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Ich muss meine Räume neu streichen und Möbel kaufen. Wird Kainda auch hier leben können? Und McGonagall hat gemeint, Sie müssen mir Informationen zum Lehrplan in Zaubertränke geben, damit ich weiß, was ich meinen Schülern beibringen soll."

„Möge Merlin Gnade mit ihren Seelen haben", sagte Snape trocken, doch er grinste dabei.

Harry lächelte ebenfalls. „Nur, weil ich beliebter sein werde als Sie. Also kommen Sie schon, geben Sie mir den Lehrplan. Ich habe noch viel zu lernen."

„In der Tat", sagte Snape, immer noch grinsend, und ging in sein Büro. Harry folgte ihm mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Er fühlte sich besser als während der ganzen letzten Wochen, seit er seine UTZ Ergebnisse bekommen hatte. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, Ginnys und Lunas Gesichter zu sehen, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass er sie dieses Jahr in Zaubertränke unterrichten würde.


	33. Danke

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 33 – Danke

Einen Monat später war auch schon der 31. August gekommen, und am nächsten Tag würden die Schüler von Hogwarts in die Schule zurückkehren. Harry war ein nervöses Wrack. Er fühlte sich nicht einmal besser, während er zusah, wie in der Abteilung für Muggelkunde das Haus der Dursleys unter Wasser gesetzt wurde. Er saß in seinem Büro und ging seine Unterrichtsplanung immer und immer wieder durch, jedoch fühlte er sich dadurch nicht weniger nervös. Um acht Uhr abends gab er auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab; er dachte an alles, was in den Ferien geschehen war.

Kainda machte es nichts aus, dass Harry den Job angenommen hatte. Sie schien glücklich, und begann, von einem Haus in Hogsmeade zu reden, das sie von ihrem Großvater geerbt hatte. Sie meinte, sie könnte dort leben. Harry könnte sie jedes Wochenende besuchen, und Dumbledore machte es nichts aus, wenn sie manchmal zu Harry ins Schloss kam. Sirius war ein wenig darüber enttäuscht, dass Harry den Grimmauld Platz verließ, aber er verstand, wie wichtig der Job für seinen Patensohn war. Er ließ Harry jedoch nicht so einfach gehen. Am Morgen, nachdem Harry die Stelle in Hogwarts annahm, verkündete er, dass er Lupin permanent besuchen würde. Als Ron und Hermine herausfanden, dass Harry nach Hogwarts ziehen und somit in ihrer Nähe wohnen würde, waren sie überglücklich. Draco tat so, als würde er zögern, doch schließlich mietete er ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade. Alle wussten jedoch, dass es ihm sowieso lieber war, nicht bei den Muggeln in London zu leben.

Nachdem sie festgelegt hatten, wer wo bei wem wohnen würde, begann Harry mit der Umgestaltung der Kerker. Eines Tages war Hogwarts erfüllt von den Explosionen von dutzenden Dekorations-Feuerwerken, die in den gesamten Kerkern losgingen. Schließlich musste Professor Flitwick gerufen werden, als eine der Steinsäulen nachgab und ganz Hogwarts fast zum Einsturz brachte. Zum Glück konnte Flitwick die Steine mit ein paar guten Zaubern zusammenhalten, eine neue Säule installieren und das Schloss retten. Der größte Klassenraum in den Kerkern war nicht mehr dunkelgrau und schwarz, sondern weiß und hellgrau, mit sauberen Steinfliesen und viel Licht. Für sein privates Quartier entschied sich Harry für ein schönes Rot und Creme, wobei ihm Hermine und Mrs. Weasley halfen. Um seine Möbel zu kaufen, brauchte er etwas Gold aus seinem Verlies bei Gringotts. Er besorgte außerdem einen ordentlichen Kamin, den er ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen ließ, und hielt schließlich eine Einweihungsparty in seinem neuen Quartier. Er installierte zudem viel mehr Kerzen in den Kerkern. Als alles endlich heller war, erschienen die Kerker nicht mehr so gruselig. Harry sorgte dann dafür, dass alle Korridore, die nirgendwo hinführten, abgeriegelt wurden, damit sich dort keine dunklen Kreaturen mehr verbergen konnte. Er wollte Snape sogar davon überzeugen, dass der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu dunkel und heruntergekommen war, aber Snape ließ sich nicht überzeugen und griff hart durch.

Während Harry so die Kerker auseinandernahm, kamen immer wieder Professoren vorbei, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Sein erster Besucher war Professor Alrister, der ihm zu seinem O in Reine Künste gratulierte und fragte, ob er bereit wäre, bei Demonstrationen für die Schüler zu helfen. Professor Pebblebank kam vorbei und half ihm, Möbel zu verschieben, und Lupin zeigte Harry die halb fertige Dunkle Künste Halle. Natürlich verbrachte auch Snape viel Zeit bei Harry, wobei er sich hauptsächlich über die neue Dekoration beschwerte, doch er half ihm auch, sich vorzubereiten.

Snape war bei der Unterrichtsplanung eine große Hilfe. Sie unterteilten das Schuljahr in Semester und planten, was Harry wem beibringen würde, was er dafür brauchte und welche Probleme auftreten konnten. Harry hatte nun ein Tagebuch für das ganze Schuljahr, und die Unterrichtspläne waren geordnet und hineingelegt. Snape hatte Harry auch bei der Auswahl der Schulbücher geholfen und die Liste an McGonagall weitergegeben. Er half Harry auch, den Schock zu verkraften, als dieser den Stundenplan für den Zaubertrank-Lehrer sah. Harry bekam von McGonagall seinen Zeitumkehrer und musste damit klarkommen, dass er drei Klassen gleichzeitig unterrichten würde. Snape meinte, es würde nach ein paar langen und anstrengenden Jahren einfacher werden. Harry wurde davon nicht gerade beruhigt. Er kaufte in Hogsmeade auch neue Umhänge weil er versuchte, so auszusehen, als hätte er nicht gerade erst die Schule abgeschlossen und wüsste, was er tat. Dumbledore gab ihm die Befähigung, Hauspunkte zu verteilen und abzuziehen. Harry musste jedoch versprechen, dass er nicht so starke Vorurteile gegen bestimmte Häuser hegen würde, wie der vorherige Meister der Zaubertränke.

Und nun war der Tag, bevor die Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Harry ging noch einmal seine Stundenplanung durch. Er gab jedoch bald auf und verließ sein Quartier. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Korridor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, klopfte an die Bürotür und trat ein. Snape hatte ihn offenbar schon erwartet.

„Nervös vor dem ersten Unterricht?", sagte er ruhig und sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Ich halte das nicht aus", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich auf einen Lehnstuhl neben Snape. „Morgen werden sie alle hier sein. Und am Tag darauf liegt ihre Ausbildung in meinen Händen. Warum habe ich diesen Job angenommen?"

„Das gleiche habe ich mich achtzehn Jahre lang gefragt", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich weiß die Antwort immer noch nicht."

„Wie beruhigend", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er nahm das Glas mit Kürbissaft, das Snape ihm anbot, trank einen Schluck und sah dann den älteren Zauberer an. „Ähm, Professor …?"

„Mm?"

„Kann ich Sie nun Severus nennen? Wir sind immerhin Kollegen. Und Sie können mir auch eigentlich keine Befehle mehr erteilen."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. „Nun gut. Du darfst. Aber sobald ich höre, dass du mich ‚Sev' nennst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte Mal ist, dass du deine Stimmbänder verwendest. Da kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Okay", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Severus."

„Potter", sagte Snape. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Harry, wenn es sein muss."

Harry lächelte in sein Glas und trank noch einen Schluck Saft. „Oh, ich wollte schon früher fragen … wie geht es deiner Narbe?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt, nicht darüber zu reden."

„Ja, nun", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt … Kainda hat meine bemerkt. Sie hat aber nichts gesagt."

„Mm", sagte Snape. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor er wieder sprach. „Wenn du es wissen musst, ich habe sie noch, und das wird noch lange so bleiben." Er sah Harrys Miene und erklärte. „Sie ist wie die Narbe auf deiner Stirn. Eine Art von Fluchnarbe. Du hast das Feuer durch eine Kombination aus Reinen Künsten und Geisteskünsten ausgelöst, und es brannte noch in dir, als du mich gepackt und in die Luft gehoben hast. Es hat uns beide verbrannt." Er stand auf. „Lass sie mich sehen. Vielleicht kann ich etwas dagegen machen, jedoch bezweifle ich es."

Harry öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Umhangs. Er schob den Stoff von seiner Schulter und drehte sich um, sodass Snape sein linkes Schulterblatt sehen konnte. Er hatte dort ein paar seltsame Male, die leicht gerötet waren, als ob ihn gerade jemand fest an der Schulter gepackt hatte. Snape fuhr mit den Fingern darüber.

„Genau wie meine", sagte er. „Bis ins letzte Detail. Ich denke nicht, dass sie je verschwinden wird. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Narbe, eher ein ewiges Mal."

Harry nickte. „Wir können nichts dagegen machen?"

„Nein", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. Er setzte sich wieder, während Harry seinen Umhang wieder zuknöpfte. „Solange sie nicht unangenehm wird, würde ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen."

„Wie habe ich das Feuer eigentlich ausgelöst?", fragte Harry. „Und warum wurden wir nicht getötet? Ich verstehe es nicht ganz."

„Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht", sagte Snape. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie es funktioniert hat. Vermutlich Reine Künste, doch die Flammen waren denen der Pyromagie sehr ähnlich. Das ist eine Form der Geisteskünste. Ich denke, dass der Bund vermutlich in dein Unterbewusstsein eindrang, um mein Leben zu retten. Und seltsamerweise wurden wir getötet. Doch Black war natürlich noch am Leben. Er war der letzte Kämpfer, und deshalb gewannen wir. Wir überlebten. Es gibt jedoch etwas, bei dem ich nicht weiterkomme … der Dunkle Lord wurde, genau wie Malfoy, im Feuer getötet. Ein paar Jahre vor seinem ersten Untergang führte Voldemort einen ziemlich gefährlichen Zauber an sich selbst durch. Damals war er besessen vom menschlichen Herz und seiner Verletzlichkeit. Er benutzte einen uralten Zauber um sein Herz mit einem feuerfesten Stein namens Ardorit zu umschließen und zu schützen. Ardorit ist das stärkste, bekannte Material. Muggel kennen es jedoch nicht. Sein Körper müsste von den Flammen verbrannt worden sein, doch sein Herz hätte überleben müssen. Herzen, die von Ardorit umschlossen sind, haben außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten … als wir jedoch wieder zu uns kamen, sah ich keine Spur des Ardorit-Herzens. Ich habe mich danach umgesehen. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie es verschwinden konnte … und wenn es irgendwie aus deinem Geist entkommen konnte, und einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten findet es draußen in der Welt und verwendet es, haben wir ein großes Problem."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten zurück in meinen Geist gehen und es noch einmal suchen. Vielleicht liegt es im Irrgarten. Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein. Man hat Rookwoods Tochter gefunden, oder? Wie hat sie das Ankh bekommen?"

„Andralyn hat mir vor kurzem davon erzählt", sagte Snape. „Morgan hatte es, seit Rookwood Jendayis Grab ausgeraubt, die Schätze gestohlen und einige davon mit nach Hause gebracht hat. Als er das Anwesen erreichte, leerte er seine Taschen. Der Großteil der Artefakte wurde zu Voldemort gebracht, der sie als wertlos abstempelte. Das Shani Theoris wurde jedoch von Isabis gefunden. Sie dachte, Rookwood hätte es für sie mitgebracht und gab es Morgan als Zeichen, dass ihre Familie von nun an glücklich sein würde."

„Also hatte sie es die ganze Zeit", sagte Harry. „Aber Rookwood muss erkannt haben, dass sie es hatte … und er gab es Voldemort."

„Genau", sagte Snape. „Ich denke nicht, dass es Sinn macht, in deinem Geist nach Voldemorts Herz zu suchen. Wenn es dort ist, ist es in Sicherheit. Das Ministerium hat das Shani Theoris weggebracht und tief in einem Verlies in Gringotts verschlossen. Niemand wird es bekommen und dich wieder in deinen Geist zwingen."

„Das Herz ist also in Sicherheit", sagte Harry.

Snape nickte. Er bot Harry noch einen Drink an, und dann begannen sie, die Stundenplanung für die nächste Woche noch einmal durchzugehen. Schon nach ein paar Minuten hatte Harry Voldemorts Herz vergessen; es lag in Ardorit eingeschlossen in seinem Geist.

Aber Voldemorts Herz war überhaupt nicht mehr in seinem Geist.

Sirius hatte beschlossen, die Hosen, die er an dem Tag in Harrys Geist getragen hatte, loszuwerden. Sie waren mit Asche bedeckt und zu dreckig. Er band seine Kleidung zu einem Bündel und bracht sie zu einem magischen Second-Hand-Laden in Hogsmeade. Die Frau hinter der Theke lächelte und nahm die Kleidung an. Sie durchsuchte später die Taschen und fand das Ardorit-Herz. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es sein konnte. Sie nahm an, dass es eine Art Schmuckstein war und bot es zu einem sehr günstigen Preis zum Verkauf an. Am nächsten Tag kaufte ein Antiquitätenhändler, der einen seltsamen Hut mit Spitzen trug, das Herz und brachte es fort von Hogsmeade. Man wusste also nicht genau, wo es jetzt war. Es könnte am anderen Ende der Welt sein. Doch wo auch immer es war, das Ardorit-Herz wartete nur darauf, dass jemand erkannte, was es war. Es könnte tausend Jahre dauern, und vielleicht würde es nie geschehen.

Aber im Augenblick machte sich Harry James Potter deswegen keine Sorgen. Immerhin hatte er seine Aufgabe erledigt. Voldemort war besiegt, und endlich konnte er einfach mit einem Freund am Feuer sitzen und die letzten Stunden der Ruhe genießen, bevor die Schüler ankamen. Und dann würde Harrys neues Leben beginnen.

* * *

_Anmerkung_: Die Geschichte ist nun fast fertig - der noch fehlende Epilog kommt am Wochenende.


	34. Epilog

HARRY POTTER UND DAS ANKH VON KHEPRI

Kapitel 34 – Epilog

Es war Montagmorgen. Die neuen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin warteten vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und sahen sich nervös um. Ein kleines Mädchen mit buschigem, hellbraunem Haar redete mit allen gleichzeitig.

„Er ist ein neuer Lehrer", sagte sie. „Angeblich war der letzte wirklich schrecklich. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er nett sein wird. Er ist immerhin Harry Potter. Wisst ihr, dass er in unserem Buch für Geschichte der Zauberei ist?"

Harry, der sich im Moment noch hinter der Tür versteckte, fragte sich, warum ihm das noch niemand gesagt hatte. Er seufzte. Er musste die Schüler bald hereinlassen. Sie konnten doch nicht die ganze Stunde draußen warten. Er öffnete die Tür und trat zurück, damit sie vorbeikonnten. Sie gingen still herein, wobei die meisten ihn mit großen Augen ansahen, bevor sie sich kurz um die besten Sitzplätze stritten. Er ging nach vorne und sah die Schüler an. Sie erwiderten seinen Blick erwartungsvoll. Er öffnete den Mund und überlegte, was er sagen konnte, irgendetwas. Er merkte, dass er seine Stundenplanung verloren hatte. Er bekam gerade das Gefühl, dass es eine wirklich schlechte Idee gewesen war, den Job anzunehmen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

Er sah auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum. Sie beobachteten ihn genau. Er lächelte leicht und aus seinem Mund kamen Worte, die sich so in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatten, dass er sich noch an sie erinnern konnte, als hätte er sie gestern gehört.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen", sagte er. Alle Schüler hingen fast an seinen Lippen. „Da es bei mir nur wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören … Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut und sogar den Tod verkorkt. Wenn …" Er hielt inne. „Wenn ihr lernen wollt."

Es folgte Stille. Zwei Jungs in der ersten Reihe sahen sich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar setzte sich aufrechter hin, als wäre sie bereit zu beweisen, dass sie lernwillig war. Er teilte sie in Paare und gab ihnen die Anweisungen für einen einfachen Trank, der Beulen heilte. Er schrieb gerade die letzten Zutaten an die Tafel, als er jemanden hinter sich spürte. Eine Hand tauchte neben ihm auf, nahm die Kreide und änderte die Menge von Stachelschweinpastillen. Harry lächelte.

„Danke, Severus", sagte er.

„Mein Vergnügen", sagte Snape leise. „Ich bin hier, um dir deine Stundenplanung zu geben. Du hast sie in meinem Quartier vergessen. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht."

Harry drehte sich um, um Snape anzusehen, während er die Stundenplanung in die Hand nahm. „Wieso?", sagte er besorgt.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte. „Du hast den Teil vergessen, in dem du sie einen Haufen Dummköpfe nennst."

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Ich bin so vergesslich."

Snape grinste und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Seine Siebtklässler in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste warteten auf ihn, und er wusste, dass sie bald das Klassenzimmer auseinandernehmen würden. Er hatte gerade die Tür erreicht, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte. „Meister Potter!" Snape drehte sich um und sah, wie Harry zu der Schülerin ging und ihr zeigte, wie sie ihre Narzissen-Wurzel schneiden sollte. Sie sah ihren Zaubertrank-Lehrer bewundernd an. Als er fertig war, strahlte sie ihn an, bedankte sich und arbeitete alleine weiter. Meister Potter warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und kümmerte sich dann um ein anderes Problem. Snape lächelte, während er zusah. Wenn jemand vor acht Jahren „Zaubertrank-Lehrer" als Beruf für Harry James Potter vorgeschlagen hätte, hätte er laut gelacht. Und trotzdem war er nun hier, erwachsen, und unterrichtete, als würde er es schon seit Jahren tun. Sein Beschützer war stolz auf ihn. Einen Moment lang, erhaschte Severus Snape durch sein inneres Auge einen Blick in die Zukunft. Er sah Kinder, deren Taufpate er war, eine ganze Familie von Potters und Weasleys und Malfoys, die gemeinsam Weihnachten feierten, lachten und scherzten. Er konnte sich selbst auch dort sehen. Harry wandte sich ihm zu und bot ihm mehr Met oder Wein an. Zog mit ihm an einem Weihnachtscracker. Frohe Weihnachten, Severus.

Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm etwas sagte, dass Harry etwas Gefährliches vorhatte. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Harry sich über einen Tisch beugte, um eine Arbeit zu begutachten. Sein Umhang kam einem Kessel gefährlich nahe.

„Harry!", rief Snape.

Harry sah auf, dann nach unten, und zog seinen Umhang zur Seite. Er lächelte Snape zu. „Danke, Severus", sagte er. Diese Worte schienen eine Million Bedeutungen zu haben.

Severus Snape lächelte, verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür und wischte sich über die Augen. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen", murmelte er niemandem zu, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Korridor entlangging.

* * *

_**Bemerkungen**_

_Wir haben es also doch noch bis ans Ende der Geschichte geschafft, obwohl es länger gedauert hat, als ich anfangs gedacht hatte. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben der Übersetzung._

_Zum Schluss bedanke ich mich noch bei ein paar Personen. Natürlich bei J.K. Rowling, die Harry Potters wunderbare Welt geschaffen hat. Bei __**The Velvet Ghost**__ bedanke ich mich für das Original von Ankh of Khepri und die Erlaubnis, die Geschichte zu übersetzen. Danke auch an meine Englischlehrer, vor allem die Sprachkompetenz-Professoren am Institut für Anglistik und Amerikanistik meiner Uni, die mir in den letzten Jahren geholfen haben, meine Englischkenntnisse deutlich zu verbessern, was mir das Übersetzen erleichtert hat._

_Und natürlich Danke an alle Leserinnen und Leser, Reviewerinnen und Reviewer. Ihr habt mich ermutigt, weiter zu machen, und ohne euch wäre die Übersetzung vermutlich nie fertig geworden._

_Und nun – au revoir._


End file.
